La Alianza Secreta
by Archangel of Fire 777
Summary: Athena quiere reestablecer el equilibrio entre la tierra y los olimpos para ello recurre a viejos aliados que comparten sus mismos ideales. Para los poderosos aliados de Athena vivir en la Tierra con lleva manejar no solo la mortalidad y sus poderosos y complicados cosmos, sino aprender a lidiar con sentimientos que ellos jamas habian experimentado.
1. Chapter 1

La Alianza Secreta

Capitulo 1 el pacto de Athena

El viento corría con fuerza, la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse sentir, en la cima de aquella montaña, una chica peli morada encendía su cosmos con gran fuerza haciendo un llamado rumbo a las estrellas. –La hora ha llegado amigo mio, necesito que vengas, necesito de tu ayuda! – Un fuerte rayo ilumino el cielo y fue seguido por un trueno que hizo retumbar la montaña entera con su gran fuerza. Al instante una hermosa luz dorada-azulina descendió del cielo y la figura de una criatura se materializo frente a la chica.

–Mi bella niña cuantos siglos sin poder ver tu rostro, dime a qué debo tu llamado?- La criatura de luz se acercó tranquilamente y a cada paso la tormenta comenzaba a calmarse, hasta que en un instante el cielo se despejo, dejando a la vista un hermoso escenario una luna llena y un espectáculo de lluvia de estrellas iluminando la bóvedas estelar.

-Athena mi niña, siento en tu corazón dolor y tristeza, dime cual es el motivo de tu llamado? Con su mirada esperanzada ella le hablo – La tierra ha sufrido de muchos ataques a causa de los olimpos, mis caballeros y yo hemos intentado protegerla y restablecer el equilibrio a cada vez. Ante los ojos de mi familia, les he traicionado y han condenado las almas de mis más fieles caballeros, aprisionándoles en piedras, acusándoles de haberse revelado contra los Dioses. Nosotros los Dioses que no debiéramos ser otra cosa que los guardianes de este hermoso planeta, nos hemos convertido en sus agresores. Necesito vuestra ayuda, después de todo ustedes fueron quienes nos confiaron este planeta a nuestro cuidado. Por nuestra amistad y por la confianza que alguna vez nos tuvieron te pido, mas bien te suplico que desciendas a la Tierra y me ayudes a restablecer el orden perdido.

Solo tú puedes liberar las almas de mis caballeros dorados de su prisión de piedra y solo tú sabes negociar con los olimpos para que recuperen la fe en los humanos. Así pues en el nombre de nuestro viejo pacto, te suplico que vengas a la Tierra y me ayudes!-

La figura de pronto fue bajando la intensidad de su luz y un rostro humano de una belleza andrógina y a la vez aniñada iba mostrándose frente a los ojos de la Diosa, sus cabellos rojos como el más puro rubí en media melena y sus ojos de un extraño color verde-azulado acentuaban su mirada profunda como el cielo nocturno.

-Sabes que la única forma de que alguno de nosotros pueda venir y permanecer en esta dimensión equivale sacrificios de nuestra parte. Sin embargo desde nuestra dimensión hemos sido testigos de cada uno de los hechos que nos narras, al igual que tu yo, también considero que se debe establecer un equilibrio con los olimpos y que el castigo que recibieron tus caballeros fue injusto, ya que todos y cada uno de ellos ofreció algo de si para salvar este mundo.

Athena nuestro pacto sigue y seguirá vigente, aceptamos venir a esta dimensión, a condición de que tu misma te involucres en tu causa. Tengo el poder para liberar a tus caballeros de su prisión y así se hará y por medio del poder de mi padre/madre los traeremos de regreso a la vida física, a todos tus guerreros dorados. Inclusive a aquellos que en vida hicieron daño a este planeta, sus últimos actos dejaron ver que existe en ellos la intención de obrar bien.

Ahora debes saber que después de la resurrección de tus hombres, yo y algunos de mis hermanos nos materializaremos en cuerpos humanos por esta existencia, aunque haciendo esto no perderemos la totalidad de nuestros poderes, si estaremos sujetos a leyes y condiciones parecidas a la de los humanos. El venir a tu mundo significa para nosotros renunciar a nuestra inmortalidad, además de ser presas de las emociones y debilidades típicas de los de este planeta. Así que contamos contigo para ayudarnos a adaptarnos a este mundo.-

Athena abrió sus ojos sorprendida su amigo estaba no solo dispuesto a venir por un tiempo a ayudarla, además estaba listo para al igual que ella vivir dentro de un envoltorio humano. Ante su asombro y emoción no pudo evitar el dejar escapar unas lágrimas de su rostro. Y le pregunto –Porque quedarte en este mundo una vida completa, tu decisión me intriga y me conmueve. Sabes al igual que yo, que vuestro cosmos es aun más poderoso que el de los olimpos juntos. Porque tu decisión entonces?-

-Porque es imposible comprender al hombre si no se vive como tal, es así como tú has podido amarles y comprenderles, eres el perfecto ejemplo de mi razón de venir. Tú siendo una observadora, una diosa, decidiste hacerte humano y vivir entre ellos. Tu divinidad siempre estará en ti ya sea como humana o como energía sin carne. Además sabes que aunque seremos humanos no naceremos de mujeres, ya que no hay tiempo para esperar, mi padre ya ha creado cuerpos adultos exclusivos para nuestra energía.

Te ayudare personalmente a reconciliar las relaciones con los olimpos, a mantener la paz en este mundo, recuperaras a tus caballeros y tú me acompañaras en esta experiencia que es por primera vez experimentar lo que es un humano. Te conviene nuestra propuesta amiga mía?-

-Por supuesto, será un honor y una gran alegría tenerte junto a mí en este mundo.- Athena tomo la mano de su amigo y ambos se dirigieron en camino al descenso de la montaña si todo iría bien pronto comenzarían su misión. Lo primero seria recuperar a los caballeros dorados y eso tendría que hacerse antes de que su acompañante entrara en su envoltorio carnal. Así que sin mas, ambos se dirigieron rumbo a su antiguo Santuario, ahora en ruinas.

No fue difícil llegar hasta donde se encontraba el monolito o columna que encerraba el alma de sus 13 guerreros. Desde su enfrentamiento con Artemisa y Apolo, el Santuario había sido abandonado, los olimpos habían desistido en sus planes por controlar la Tierra y destruir a los humanos, pero también habían abandonado su compromiso que habían adquirido al haber sido nombrado regentes de ese mundo. El planeta se había convertido en un mundo donde el ser humano vivía desconectado de todo lo que no fuese si mismo.

-Aquí están,- le dijo él- ahora Athena junta tu cosmos con el mio y pidamos no en nuestro nombre si no en el nombre de aquella energía a la que servimos de aquel pacto que nos une que es la justicia y el amor- ambos juntaron sus energías y una inmensa onda de luz dorada con blanco se formo inundando la columna en donde yacían las almas de los guerreros. Poco a poco la columna comenzó a partirse y hermosas luces blancas salían de su interior dirigiéndose hacia la playa que rodeaba el antiguo Santuario.

-Dejemos que sus energías se condensen y en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol aparezcan tendrás a tus hombres completamente materializados. Ahora mi niña debemos irnos, que los mismos rayos solares traerán mi cuerpo y el de mis hermanos. Tú ve por tus guerreros y nos encontraremos después que les hayas hablado y explicado las cosas.- Ambos se dirigieron a la playa, ahí el misterioso acompañante se despidió de su amiga, no sin que antes ella le preguntase.

-Espera, en donde te encontrare? , digo una vez que ya seas humano. – cuestiono la Diosa. - No te preocupes, yo vendré a ti. Solo una cosa, cuando nos encontremos y nos presentes con tus caballeros no debes decirles nada de mi identidad, ni de la de mis hermanos, al menos no por el momento. Es importante que si vamos a trabajar juntos ellos nos vean como lo que seremos ante sus ojos personas con cosmos, pero personas al fin y al cabo.- Athena asintió y se despidió de su acompañante con un abrazo afectuoso y una sensación de esperanza en su pecho. Por fin no estaría sola en este planeta y tendría como apoyo a seres a quienes ella respetaba desde épocas en que ni siquiera era humana, seres con un cosmos parecido al suyo y que compartían con ella el amor a este planeta y a esta dimensión. Se sentía fuerte y sabia que había tomaba una buena decisión al llamarles.

En el horizonte se podía divisar los primeros rayos del sol y desde el cielo 13 hermosas flamas blancas aterrizaban en la arena de la playa formándose con ellas figuras humanas que poco a poco fueron materializándose. Los trece guerreros dorados: Mu, Aldebaran, Saga y Kanon, Mascara Mortal, Aioria, Shaka, Dokho, Milo, Shura, Camus, Afrodita y Shion comenzaron a inhalar el aire fresco de la mañana, mientras movían sus entumecidos cuerpos sobre la arena. Saori-Athena se sentó tranquilamente al lado de sus guerreros observándoles y esperando tranquila que uno a uno fueran despertando.

Mientras en la cima de la montaña, antes mencionada, 7 figuras luminosas de diversos colores tomaban formas humanas, y sentían por primera vez lo que era el acto de respirar y de sentir.

-Mitchelle , que extraño es todo esto- dijo uno de ellos- hacia donde iremos ahora.

- Debemos encontrarnos con Athena lo antes posible, estoy seguro que ella nos orientara un poco. – le contesto su hermana un tanto desconcertada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- El Despertar.

- Debemos encontrarnos con Athena lo antes posible, estoy segura que ella nos orientara un poco sobre esto de tener cuerpo humano – le contesto su hermana un tanto desconcertada. Los 7 estaban impactados de verse en cuerpos humanos y sobre todo ninguno esperaba que al tomar cuerpos estos serian, bueno lo que ahora eran.

-Te seré honesto nunca me imagine que fuéramos a materializarnos con cuerpos así. – dijo uno de ellos. -Bueno tomando en cuenta que nuestras energías son andróginas esto era una posibilidad-le contesto un tercero. Los siete se miraron asombrados –Vaya nunca creí que habitaría en un cuerpo **FEMENINO**. Athena va a reír como loca cuando me vea.- dice Mitchelle un tanto alegre y desconcertada. –Ella que nos vio siempre como varones si le sorprenderá vernos así de monas.- le contesta su hermana bastante divertida. Los siete poseían cuerpos femeninos con una extraña belleza andrógina-angelical. La mayor era Mitchelle, intima amigo/a de Athena quien conservaba su cabellera rojo rubí que contrastaba con su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos verde-azulados.

Ahora era decisivo antes de encontrarse con la Diosa había que encontrarse nombres femeninos para presentarse ante los caballeros de ésta, así que se decidió lo siguiente: estaba Gabrielle la rubia de ojos azul cielo, Ángela de cabello y tez morena con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, Eliana con sus cabellos blancos casi albina y sus ojos violetas como amatistas, Aurora pelirroja casi zanahoria ojos color ámbar, Constanza con su cabellera negra casi azulada y sus ojos color cedro y por ultimo Graciela de ojos negros con una cabellera color rosa pálido repleta de risos que llamaban la atención de sus ahora hermanas. Mitchelle conservaría su nombre ya que era aplicable a cualquier género.

Ahora que estaban de acuerdo sobre sus identidades humanas, las 7 emprendieron su camino a pie y de ese modo podian apreciar el mundo de los humanos por primera vez a través de sus nuevos ojos.

Mientras tanto en la playa que colindaba con el viejo Santuario los caballeros dorados comenzaban de volver en si uno por uno.

-Por Athena! en donde… pero como?- Decía en voz alta el antiguo patriarca Shion quien aun no cabía en asombro de sentirse tan libre. –Todo esta bien Shion, vuestro castigo ha terminado, yo me he encargado de que ninguno de ustedes siguiera victima de aquella injusticia.- La voz compasiva de su Diosa saco del asombro a los 13 dorados que no hacían mas que observarse maravillados. Por fin estaban libres, además de que tenían una nueva oportunidad para vivir y esta vez podrían hacer las cosas bien. Al menos eso fue lo que paso por la mente de los gemelos. Saga y Kanon se miraban mutuamente sin saber si darse un abrazo o fingir frialdad y en silencio tratar de enmendar su pasado tormentoso, así que mejor optaron por lo segundo. El caballero de Aries, Mu, no contuvo su emoción y le dirigió un fuerte abrazo a su maestro, abrazo que fue respondido con la misma efusividad y cariño. Cada uno de ellos se sentía agradecido con su Diosa por haberles liberado y por haberles dado esta segunda oportunidad.

Algunos querían restablecer los viejos vínculos amistosos como era el caso de Milo y Camus, de Shion y Dokho. Shaka, el caballero de la virgen, por primera vez abría sus ojos dejando escapar lagrimas de gratitud y de emoción. Aioria de leo fue el primero en dirigirle unas palabras a Athena: –Athena que fue lo que sucedió, es que acaso los olimpos nos perdonaron nuestra afrenta? Tendremos esta vez la oportunidad de servirte, como nunca antes pudimos en nuestra vida anterior?- Las preguntas de Leo eran tema delicado pero aun así la peli morada decidió que si quizás tendría que ocultarles, por el momento, algunas cosas, pero podría también revelarles otras tantas. –Aioria muchas cosas han cambiado desde vuestro encierro y quisiera que vinieran conmigo, que me acompañasen yo les iré poniendo al tanto de todo.

A escasos metros una gruta se abría entre el camino de la montaña en donde se situaba el Santuario y la playa en donde se encontraban. Ahí fueron conducidos los 13 caballeros por su diosa. El silencio y la privacidad que les ofrecía la gruta, seria perfecto para que ella pudiese ponerles al tanto de la situación. Los caballeros tomaron asiento entre las sobresalientes rocas y de ahí Saori comenzó su relato.

-Caballeros no fueron los dioses del olimpo quienes decidieron vuestra liberación, mi relación con ellos hoy mismo es casi inexistente.- Los rostros de asombro de los guerreros de no hicieron esperar, sin embargo ninguno oso a interrumpir a la chica mientras que ella continuaba explicándoles. –Los dioses del olimpo han decidido recluirse, al menos una gran mayoría, en el olimpo abandonando a este planeta a su suerte. Ya que según ellos los humanos no son dignos de su tiempo, ni de este mundo. Yo me he opuesto a abandonar a los humanos y eso me costó mi sitio en el olimpo.

-Athena eso quiere decir que ya no eres una Diosa- la pregunta del patriarca Shion dejo helados a mas de uno. –El perder mi sitio en el olimpo no significa perder mi divinidad, ni mi cosmos, eso no viene del olimpo sino de la dimensión superior a la que pertenecemos los dioses.

Verán nosotros, los olimpos fuimos creados como formas de energías vivas en una dimensión superior a la vuestra desde la cual todas las otras dimensiones y formas de vida fueron concebidas. Aunque es verdad que en este mundo nos materializamos a través de la energía de los Titanes o del caos, nuestra esencia ya existía desde antes de nuestra llegada a este planeta. No somos los creadores de nada, solo los encargados de que este planeta funcione correctamente. Es por eso que cada Dios representa un aspecto o un elemento que conforma vuestro mundo o el inconsciente humano. Debo mencionar que no somos los únicos en esta jerarquía, hay otros de nuestro linaje energético que controlan el orden universal y que nos colocaron en este planeta con la misión de que le cuidáramos y de que nuestras energías fueran de influencia beneficiosa para toda la creación. Son estas energías las únicas capaces de borrarme del mapa si quisieran, pero no lo harán, ya que en esa su dimensión reina una energía de amor incondicional y de justicia.

Aun así el hecho que los olimpos decidan no poner atención a este planeta y a sus habitantes esta creando inestabilidad en los estados inconscientes de las personas, así como en los elementos y reinos de este mundo. Sin Poseidón, el mar comienza a morir, por la contaminación y porque no hay su cosmos energía que motive a los movimientos ecologistas en favor de los océanos y sus creaturas. Sin Hades, los muertos no encuentran sitio para esperar por su próxima rencarnación y las almas de los difuntos se quedan vagando en este mundo pegándose a los vivos y comiéndoles su energía.

-Pero Athena yo creí que Hades estaba muerto!- decía angustiado el caballero de capricornio ante la confesión de su diosa. –Shura, Hades es inmortal, lo que los caballeros de bronce mataron solo fue su cuerpo físico, pero el al igual que toda criatura cuenta con su cuerpo energético eterno y, por su cualidad como Dios, tiene un cosmos imponente. Sin embargo no se preocupen desde nuestro ultimo encuentro el decidió también retirarse al olimpo con toda la familia, al menos no intentara mas destruir este planeta. Sin embargo ceso toda actividad como dios de los muertos. Se niega a crear otro inframundo ni siquiera uno menos infernal- dijo resignada la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Athena comprendo lo de los dioses que rigen los elementos y el planeta, pero porque dices que también afectan el inconsciente de las personas?- dice un no menos preocupado Milo de escorpión. –Pues porque la energía de una deidad se transforma en un arqueo tipo psicológico para el humano. Le responde la peli-morada. -Sigo sin entender.- La cara graciosa de confusión del escorpión hace que la chica sonría y continúe con su explicación.- Cuando Apolo toca su lira los músicos terrestres componen las más bellas melodías, ya que las energías de las musas inundan su aura. Cuando Hera ríe, el hombre mas tímido encuentra el valor para pedir matrimonio a su amada. Cuando Hermes toma su báculo y lo dirige a la tierra, los comerciantes realizan grandes transacciones y la economía de la tierra mejora. Y no les digo lo que ocurre cuando Afrodita envía un beso a algún mortal que es de su simpatía- decía sonriente la chica ante el sonrojo de sus compañeros.

-Ni lo digas aquello tiene que ser sublime.- Decía el escorpión con una sonrisa picara mientras que el resto de sus compañeros no sabían si darle un pellizco o reírse.

-Después del conflicto con Apolo y Artemisa, el olimpo ha decidido no intervenir más en este mundo. Han apartado sus cosmos de los humanos y aunque por el momento el mundo se encuentra en calma aparente, no pasara mucho tiempo sin que el caos comience.- El rostro preocupado de Athena les hizo ver que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

-Athena, como conseguiste entonces liberarnos de la piedra? y que paso con los caballeros de bronce y los de plata, porque no están contigo?- Ahora era Mu quien no podía con tantas dudas.

-Los caballeros de bronce perdieron su memoria como castigo de los olimpos por enfrentarles, y fueron enviados a diferentes puntos del planeta que aun desconozco. Los de plata, al ver que ninguna deidad tomo control del Santuario, una gran mayoría deserto, solo están conmigo Shaina, Marin y Kiki quienes viven conmigo en mi mansión de Japón y que desconocen el hecho de que les he resucitado. Para liberarles y resucitarles digamos que me valí de la única opción que me quedaba, pero eso Mu créeme no tiene gran importancia.

-Athena ahora que haremos, cual es el plan, no podemos permitir que algo tan horrible azote este mundo, dinos que debemos hacer?- La preocupación del ahora joven caballero de Libra era evidente, el mundo estaba en una bomba de tiempo antes de que el caos comenzara a azotar el planeta.

-Dokho , yo se lo que yo voy a hacer, debo restablecer el equilibrio en este planeta y si es necesario volver a dialogar o hasta enfrentar a mis parientes del olimpo para hacerles entrar en razón, pero aun no se si cuento con vuestra participación en esto. Necesito saber si ustedes aun desean continuar siendo caballeros en servicio de Athena y de la justicia?- dice firmemente la diosa de la sabiduría.- Debo añadir que vuestras armaduras doradas fueron confiscadas por los del olimpo, así que solo cuentan con vuestro cosmos y con el mio para protegerles de ahora en adelante.-

Todos se miraron confundidos, no comprendían la pregunta de la deidad, así que ella prefirió ser directa. –Ustedes han sufrido y muerto por mí causa, algunos más de una vez, los he traído a la vida no para imponerles mi voluntad, sino para que tuviesen una nueva oportunidad de decidir lo que mejor deseen. Desean seguir mi causa o desean llevar una vida humana normal, cualquiera que sea vuestra decisión yo la respetare.- Las palabras de Saori tomaron por sorpresa a los 13 guerreros.- No tenéis que decidirlo en este minuto les doy una hora para reflexionar, cada uno de ustedes es importante para mi. Si deciden seguir a mi lado, quiero que sea por vuestra entera voluntad, ninguno será juzgado por sus actos pasados, no quiero que queden rencores entre nosotros o entre ustedes. Esa es una condición indispensable, el que me siga será para comenzar una vida nueva, en donde el odio entre nosotros no tiene cabida.

Afrodita de Piscis no pudo resistir sin preguntar, - Athena, también a mi que no me comporte a la altura de la armadura que portaba y que conscientemente obre mal, me das esta oportunidad? Athena porque?- Unas lagrimas de vergüenza y tristeza embriagaron al santo de piscis, pero su diosa le hablo con cariño. –Afrodita todos tus actos del pasado en el pasado quedaron, yo soy testigo de tu sacrificio en el muro de los lamentos. Todo el mal que hubo en tu corazón se quemo en el momento que quemaste tu cosmos para salvar nuestro planeta de la amenaza de Hades. Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de convivir mas de cerca ahora contigo y con aquellos a quienes las circunstancias no me lo permitieron, pero ya antes dije no voy a forzar a ninguno, quiero que esta sea vuestra decisión.- Así sin mas la chica les dejo una hora a sus dorados para que reflexionaran sobre su futuro, aunque antes del tiempo acordado ya tenia ella a los trece que venían con su respuesta.

-Athena- hablo el antiguo patriarca Shion de Aries –somos y seremos siempre tus caballeros con o sin armadura, creemos en tus ideales de justicia y paz y al igual que tu amamos este planeta con todo lo que esto conlleva. Cuentas con nosotros, con cada uno sin excepciones, te juramos fidelidad a ti y a tu causa. Debo agregar que será un honor protegerte y servirte en esta tu nueva misión.- Las sonrisas y emociones de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, Athena tomo la palabra desconcertando aun más a sus leales caballeros.

-Gracias por vuestro voto de fidelidad y de confianza, sin embargo en esta ocasión no busco vuestra protección mis amados caballeros, quiero que sepan que he tomado la decisión y responsabilidad de participar activamente en esta y el resto de las misiones que puedan venir. Ya no seré una Diosa pasiva que espera el ser rescatada o protegida soy una energía que debe servir de ejemplo para ustedes, así como para todos los habitantes de la tierra.- El asombro de Shion y de cada uno de los presentes no se hizo esperar, así como sus protestas.

-Pero Athena nosotros debemos protegerte, eres nuestra Diosa y esa es nuestra misión.- Decía un Aldebaran muy preocupado ante las declaraciones de su Diosa. –No Aldebaran la misión de todo ser con cosmos despierto es proteger la vida y la creación, yo soy como ustedes una servidora mas de este planeta, es hora de cambiar los paradigmas, de lo contrario jamás podremos evolucionar. Si queréis seguir conmigo es bajo estas condiciones, muchas cosas van a cambiar y muchas viejas reglas serán abolidas. Si serán mis caballeros, pero no serán mis guardaespaldas, ni mis niñeras, para que mi energía sirva a la humanidad debo dar el ejemplo. Seremos una familia, un equipo y no una orden religiosa jerárquica.- Las palabras de Saori llenaron de orgullo a sus Santos, pero también de miedo, la orden de Athena, los caballeros del zodiaco, después de siglos y siglos de costumbres y viejas reglas entraba en un proceso de cambio y renovación.

-Quieres que busquemos también a los de bronce, para que se unan en nuestra misión, mi señora, después de todo necesitaremos mucha ayuda- Saga de Géminis por fin se atrevió a hablar, a su lado su hermano Kanon esperaba impaciente la respuesta de la chica con gran emoción. –Lo haremos después Saga, créeme que para esta misión tendremos ayuda y no solo de vuestros antiguos compañeros de armas. – una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Saori al ser consciente de que sus amigos de la otra dimensión estarían junto a ellos. –Quienes mas vendrán Athena? Pregunto Kanon ante la sonrisa de su diosa. –Todo a su tiempo Kanon , ténganme confianza, jamás les he decepcionado y no pienso hacerlo mientras viva, ahora debemos irnos de aquí, el Santuario ya no será nuestro refugio, al menos no por ahora.

Así los 13 salieron de la gruta siguiendo a su diosa quien los llevo por un camino hasta encontrarse con un desesperado Tatsumi que esperaba impaciente a la chica.- La camioneta esta lista señorita- dijo el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa a los 13 ocupantes que no tardaron en entrar. –Tatsumi lleva por favor a nuestros amigos al aeropuerto y asegúrate que lleguen con bien hasta mi casa de campo en el Fuji. –Pero señorita y usted no pensara quedarse sola aquí! -, el calvo no se esperaba esa reacción de la peli morada, pero ella fue firme en sus palabras

-No te preocupes por mi, yo permaneceré hasta mañana en el Hotel y asegúrate que el avión este listo mañana por la noche para recuperarme. Haz lo que te digo por favor que ya va siendo hora que tú también confíes en mí.- Sin mas la chica se fue dejando atrás a los 14 hombres que no les quedo de otra que aceptar su orden y ellos emprendieron su camino rumbo al avión que los trasladaría a Japón y desde ahí esperarian instrucciones de la chica.

Saori camino unas horas en dirección a la playa, aunque alejándose del que en un pasado fue su antiguo Santuario. Aquella época había terminado, ahora habría que iniciar una nueva era, cuando creía que se hundiría en las voces de sus recuerdos una voz familiar y cariñosa la hizo regresar a su presente.

-Athena, mi niña aquí estamos.-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Cosmos Rebeldes

-Athena, mi niña aquí estamos. –Decía en un suave tono casi mudo la peli rubi.

-Sabia que no esperaría mucho por ustedes, aunque debo confesar que comenzaba a inquie… pero que son esas ropas que llevan puestas!? – Grito Saori al ver a sus ahora amigas y si amigas ya que le quedaba claro que no solo la voz de Mitchelle era femenina sino todo el o mas bien ella -bueno algunas complicaciones con el uso de nuestro nuevo cosmos, digamos que tendrás que ayudarnos a controlar ese detalle. – Aquello era un circo, las siete estaban vestidas con ropas de unas tallas realmente desproporcionadas. Había desde la que llevaba la bata de la abuela, hasta la que le toco el overol del viejo de la granja –Bueno veras- explicaba Gabrielle- al intentar orbitar nuestros cuerpos hasta aquí, pues no solo aparecimos en un sitio bueno que no era jeje tu sabes… el pensado, sino que… bueno… no se como explicarlo, nuestras túnicas se desintegraron y pues esto es lo mejor que encontramos para vestirnos.-Decía con una enorme sonrisa inocente la rubia, mientras que las otras 6 llevaban todos los colores de la vergüenza en el rostro.

Saori no pudo evitar reírse de la suerte de las chicas, y es que el hecho de que se materializaran como chicas era una posibilidad que la diosa había considerado desde el principio, y era consiente que el controlar una cosmos energía tan poderosa dentro de cuerpos mortales no seria cosa sencilla, aun así tenían una pinta que mataba de risa a cualquiera.

-Sabíamos que al abandonar nuestra dimensión y tomar forma en esta, algunas cosas cambiarían. Sabes nuestra cosmos energía se ha reducido, en comparación a lo que teníamos antes.- Han perdido poder?- pregunto Saori a Mitchelle- no exactamente, veras estos cuerpos pueden albergar un cosmos tan fuerte como el tuyo, digamos que es suficiente para este plano de existencia, albergar mas seria desastroso, pero el problema es que jamás habíamos tenido cuerpo que almacenara toda esta potencia. Nuestros antiguos cuerpos eran luz pura, por lo tanto la energía se movía en libertad, pero ahora pues no… además en nuestro mundo todo es luz por lo mismo nada se quema, ni se desintegra y con el poder de nuestra intención podemos estar en donde deseemos. Sin embargo aquí, pues…, cuando éramos observadores estudiamos muy de cerca este mundo y lo sabes, pero nunca de una manera tan cercana como ahora.

-No se angustien, mis caballeros dorados son los perfectos maestros del cosmos, ellos les ayudaran a controlarlo y dirigirlo, además estoy yo también para apoyarles en esto, sé que no tardaremos mucho en conseguir que se adapten a esta existencia- decía una esperanzada y a la vez divertida Diosa que no podía casi aguantar la risa ante el vestuario de las 7 doncellas.

-Deberemos aprender lo más rápido posible, ya que el tiempo juega en nuestra contra. Tenemos que contactar con los olimpos y hacerlos entrar en razón antes de que... bueno ya sabes.- Eliana no estaba equivocada en sus palabras. Tenían poco tiempo para aprender a usar o mejor dicho controlar su cosmos energía, ya que solo quedaba escasos meses antes que el efecto del abandono de los olimpos se manifestara en el planeta y sus creaturas.

-Bueno por el momento comencemos con la primer lección- dijo una alegre y esperanzada Saori- Quiero que todas enciendan sus cosmos a mi ritmo y siguiendo mi intensidad quiero que intenten de nuevo orbitar, pero esta vez les diré a donde nos dirigimos.-Así lo hicieron, tomando el ejemplo de la Diosa de la sabiduría, entre las 8 se creo un campo de luz que las hizo orbitar hasta la lujosa habitación de un hotel en la capital de Grecia. Desde ahí Saori les consiguió ropas adecuadas y se prepararon para la noche siguiente tomar un avión rumbo a Japón.

-Dime Mitchelle porque no deseas que mis caballeros sepan vuestra verdadera identidad- pregunto Saori a su compañera de fila. –Por el momento es mejor que no, mira tus caballeros son desconfiados. Es necesario que nos vean como sus iguales, y así podremos ganarnos su confianza. Sabes no te lo dije en su momento, pero cuando mi cuerpo superior les libero del monolito pude sentirles a cada uno. Hay mucho sufrimiento y heridas en ellos, necesitan sanar sus almas, reconciliarse con ellos mismos y con sus compañeros de lo contrario no podrán elevar sus cosmos lo suficiente como para sobrevivir a la furia de tus parientes.

Mis hermanas y yo te ayudaremos a que puedas llegar dentro de ellos y de una vez por todas sanar esas viejas heridas. El pasado debe quedar atrás para todos Saori, me escuchas bien! Para TODOS.- Un profundo dolor toco el corazón de la peli morada, ya que en el fondo no sabía si ella misma seria capaz de olvidar y dejar atrás, en ella todavía la flama de un viejo recuerdo le atormentaba. Así que sin mas, Saori-Athena reposo su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y cerro sus ojos entregándose a la sensación del cálido cosmos de su acompañante que le permitió caer en un profundo sueño.

_El sueño de Athena_

_Ella se encontraba sentada en un hermoso prado verde, pequeñas flores de colores rodeaban a la chica al fondo del valle la figura de un hermoso caballo blanco se acerca corriendo a gran velocidad, esta quedar frente a frente con ella. La chica no puede resistir la tentación y se pone de pie, acercándosele suavemente. El animal al mirarla da un paso atrás y despliega dos hermosas alas blancas volando a gran velocidad alejándose de ella. _

_-Espera por favor, no te vayas, no aun!- grito ella con fuerza pero ya era demasiado tarde en el horizonte ya no se podía divisar figura alguna. El cielo se nubla y una fuerte tormenta azota mojando el cuerpo de la hermosa chica, quien presa del dolor no podía contener su llanto._

-Saori , Saori despierta ,parece ser que estamos aterrizando despierta mi niña- le decía Mitchelle mientras le ayudaba a ponerse su cinturón de seguridad. El rostro de la chica denotaba decepción y dolor –Te encuentras bien mi niña?- Le pregunto preocupada su acompañante. –Si, no te preocupes,- decía ya mas calmada- y sabes ya es hora de que dejes de decirme niña mis dorados podrían sospechar algo o inclusive malinterpretarlo. Sabes deberías ayudarme a pensar que historia les diré a mis caballeros para justificar la presencia de ustedes.

-Eso es sencillo- diles que nos has reclutado como amazonas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Un Nuevo Equipo

En el aeropuerto un muy ansioso Tatsumi esperaba la llegada de su protegida, no pudo contener su expresión de asombro al ver que venia acompañada de 7 misteriosas, pero a la vez encantadoras jovencitas. –Señorita nos ha tenido muy preocupados a todos, dígame quienes son sus acompañantes?-

-Recuerdas que te comente que aun quedaba una esperanza, pues bien digamos que ellas forman parte de esta. Si el coche esta listo quisiera que fuéramos todos al Refugio, ha si, y otra cosa dispone todo para traer mañana a Kiki, Marin y Shaina. En cuanto estemos todos reunidos iniciaremos nuestro entrenamiento.- Y sin más la peli morada y sus acompañantes se acomodaron en la gran camioneta y se dirigieron al encuentro con los 13 guerreros.

En el hermoso refugio al pie del Fuji los 13 hombres esperaban impacientes el tener noticias de su Diosa y del plan que ella tenia para detener el futuro caos. Sin embargo pese a la petición de la chica de que olvidaran entre ellos sus viejas rencillas, esto no seria cuestión de un día. El ambiente que se respiraba entre ellos era de desconfianza y porque no decirlo hasta falsa cortesía.

Shion y Dokho no acababan de comprender como serian las cosas ahora que Athena había decidido hacer cambios en la orden, mas aun el hecho de que ahora ella no seria una diosa pasiva esperanzada a su protección, todo esto les hacia preguntarse cual seria ahora el papel que desarrollarían los caballeros de Athena como tales. En fin las eras cambian, el mundo gira y había que evolucionar, solo esperaban estar a la altura de las nuevas expectativas que su deidad tenia de ellos.

Por otra parte los gemelos de géminis se encontraban sumidos en una situación de evitarse a toda costa, ambos deseaban iniciar una nueva vida y darse una oportunidad de trabajar mano a mano del lado de la justicia. Eso era una cosa, pero 13 años separados y guardándose rencores, no se curan así como así. En este caso no se trataba de una cuestión de orgullo mas bien era una razón de vergüenza, ambos se sentían avergonzados por sus actos y no solo delante de sus camaradas, sino entre ellos mismos. Volver a crear un nexo de unión fraternal no estaba siendo tan fácil como se esperaría.

El caballero de Leo, Aioria, permanecia cerca de Shaka de virgo y de Aldebaran evitando a toda costa el siquiera mirar a Shura o a Saga. Aioria tenía muchas dudas que le rondaban en su cabeza, entre ellas por qué Athena revivió a esos dos traidores y sin embargo su fiel hermano Aiorius no se encontraba entre los revividos. Además le inquietaba el hecho de que por el momento no se tuvieran noticias de ninguno de los caballeros de bronce, y su amiga Marin, como estaría ella. Su diosa había precisado que Marin seguía siéndole fiel y que se encontraba en su residencia principal, esperando noticias, el león moría de ganas de verla y cerciorarse por si mismo el estado de su amiga.

Milo de escorpión ya había reanudado su relación amistosa con Camus, olvidando sus viejas rencillas de cuando aquella terrible batalle de Hades.

Mascara de Muerte y Afrodita permanecían distantes al resto, aun tendrían mucho que probarse a si mismos y a los demás si querían ser merecedores de la confianza no solo de su Diosa, sino del resto del grupo, pero la paciencia les acompañaba.

Ahora había un detalle que aterrorizaba a TODOS y es que ahora serian ellos con sus Cosmos, adiós a sus hermosas armaduras que en un pasado les habían protegido y habían sido el objeto de codicia de más de uno de sus contrincantes. Sabían que deberían de enfrentar a los mismos Dioses y esta vez sin otra protección que su propio intelecto. Habría que entrenar y duro, y quedaba poco tiempo.

Mientras todos se reunían, para tomar te, en una sala de estancia del hermoso refugio, la puerta se hizo entender y Athena-Saori hizo su aparición junto a Tatsumi y sus 7 invitadas.

-Mis caballeros me da gusto verles de nuevo.- ante la declaración de la diosa, los 13 hombres le ofrecieron una saludo respetuoso y todos sin excepción centraron su atención en las desconocidas que acompañaban a Saori. –Les dije que no estaríamos solos en esta misión y así será, señores les presento a las 7 amazonas del Prisma.- Decía muy orgullosa la peli-morada.

-Del que!? –fue la respuesta colectiva que recibió la deidad de parte de sus caballeros, no sin antes sentir que Mitchelle, le comunicaba algo por vía telepatía. –Fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir, hija si eres la diosa de la sabiduría?!- Las 7 sacaron una sonrisa de resignación y vergüenza. –Te dije que me ayudaras a elegir como presentarlas, además si lo miras de otro ángulo, el prisma corresponde perfectamente a vuestra descripción, 7 colores, 7 rayos es un nombre perfecto.- Le respondía discretamente Saori a su frustrada amiga.

-Jamás habíamos escuchado de ustedes, a que deidad sirven? –pregunto amablemente el antiguo patriarca Shion.

–Se nos llama así porque nuestros cosmos trabajan la energía de los 7 rayos primarios que rigen este planeta. Nuestra orden es muy secreta como pueden comprobar, no se habla mucho de nosotras, pero desde épocas mitológicas hemos sido aliadas de la Diosa Palas Athenea. –Sin embargo las palabras de Mitchelle no terminaban de convencer a los caballeros.

–He escuchado de los 7 rayos energéticos, son las energías de los 7 Amesha Spenta o 7 Arcangeles, que según cuenta la doctrina Secreta poseen en ellos la energía que conforma la vida en este mundo.- Sin duda Shaka de Virgo no podría haberlo explicado mejor, pero aun la duda seguía –Me da mucho gusto escuchar que existen maestros que entrenan personas en esos dominios, quienes son vuestros maestros?- Una buena respuesta, siempre viene precedida por una malísima pregunta, sin embargo menos mal que de las 7 había una para contestar. –Disculpe maestro,- respondía con mucho ingenio e humildad Graciela, la del rayo rosa, como bien usted ha dicho se conoce una parte de la doctrina secreta, pero aun hay cosas que dentro de nuestra orden deben permanecer como lo antes dicho en secreto.- Y así con una respetuosa sonrisa y una reverencia hecha por la chica, el caballero de la Virgen decidió terminar su interrogatorio, al menos por ahora.

-Bueno caballeros míos, estas chicas son amazonas muy poderosas, comparten nuestros principios de Justicia y además cuentan con mi confianza absoluta, confió en que todos podamos llegar ser un grupo unido, eso es indispensable para alcanzar nuestro objetivo.- Sin mas los caballeros asintieron, después de todo si su Diosa era la deidad de la sabiduría sus razones tendría para reclutar a las amazonas del prisma o a quien le diera la gana.

Después de realizar una a una las presentaciones, Saori volvió a tomar la palabra para explicar el planning. –Tenemos 3 meses antes de que la energía de Poseidón desaparezca por completo del planeta, trayendo consigo el fin de nuestros mares. Así es que entrenaremos TODOS, y cuando digo TODOS me estoy incluyendo, todos y cada uno de los días.- En pleno discurso Athena es interrumpida –pero mi señora, usted es una diosa no necesita entrenar rebajándose al nivel nuestro, nosotros estamos para servirle ya se lo hemos dicho- insistía de nuevo el pobre de Shion apoyado por los guerreros que compartían su punto de vista.

-Creí haber sido clara cuando les hice mi ofrecimiento, es verdad soy una diosa y mi cosmos energía es superior a la vuestra, pero no si la medimos a la de mis parientes del olimpo. Con ellos estoy en igualdad y esta vez debo estar a la altura si quiero ganarme su respeto y convencerles de que regresen a sus actividades. Si ustedes no me enseñan a defenderme no sabré hacerlo, ya no hay armaduras de oro, ni de ningún metal que nos protejan.

Yo sé que la tradición de mi orden lleva siglos de funcionar de la misma manera, pero las cosas cambian, todo cambia, quedarnos en el pasado no servirá que para una cosa. Para que desaparezcamos, es una nueva era, así que se acabo la diosa virgen, pasiva, observadora. Yo estaré a la cabeza de ustedes no para orar por vuestro bien, sino para pelear a vuestro lado. Es así y no hay vuelta atrás. Es que estamos junto,s vuelvo a preguntarles o no?- Athena aguardo un segundo antes de escuchar una respuesta.

-Hasta la muerte y más allá mi lady. Fue la respuesta por parte de Saga de Géminis, -Athena cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente- se unió esta vez Kanon a su hermano, y así uno a uno de los caballeros dorados e inclusive el mismo patriarca que no pudo evitar excusarse con la chica por su comentario, pero como bien le dijo las viejas costumbres son difíciles de dejar.

-Entonces no se diga más. Los entrenamientos comenzaran mañana en cuanto lleguen Shaina, Marin y Kiki.- Por ahora tómense este día libre todos para conocerse, que a partir de mañana tendremos días duros y cada minuto cuenta. Por favor que alguien traiga unos pastelitos para acompañar el te.- decía muy alegre Saori , mientras por telepatía se comunicaba con Mitchelle.

-Lo ves al final no fue tan malo, y no tuve que mentir, bueno tanto- sonreía discretamente la peli morada.

–No claro solo omitir dos que tres detalles, a propósito ya pensaste quienes serán nuestros maestros?-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Midiendo las fuerzas (Primera Parte)

La tarde pasó de manera tranquila entre los 13 caballeros y las 7 chicas, hubo quienes amablemente entablaron conversaciones con las nuevas reclutas para romper el evidente ambiente de hielo y asombro que predominaba. Los más amables eran los caballeros Aldebarán de Tauro, Mu de Aries, Aiora de Leo y Milo de Escorpión, este ultimo, como todo buen representante de su signo no disimulaba sus galantes atenciones delante de las chicas. Las cuales no dejaban de reír ante las insinuaciones y bromas del escorpión. Camus de acuario, como buen maestro del hielo permanecía junto al grupo con su típica seriedad, aunque con una postura amable delante de su amigo coqueto y desde el punto de vista del francés, bastante atrevido. Shaka de virgo entablo conversaciones de índole espiritual-filosóficas con Ángela, la del rayo verde, quien gustosa respondía y seguía la conversación del hindú. Mitchelle, Aurora y Athena por su parte intercambiaban opiniones con el antiguo maestro, ya no tan antiguo, Dokho y con Shion de Aries. Algunos caballeros como Mascara de Muerte y Shura se retiraron temprano con la excusa de descansar para estar en forma en cuanto llegaran los entrenamientos. Mientras que Afrodita de Piscis y los gemelos permanecían sentados retirados del resto simplemente observando la situación.

En efecto las dudas corrían en las cabezas de todos y más en las de estos tres, desde el castigo de los Dioses hasta su repentina liberación habían transcurrido 6 años. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, aunque ellos conservasen la edad que tenían antes de sus respectivas muertes, el tiempo había hecho sus efectos. Athena ya no era la niña de 13 años que ellos habían traicionado y querido asesinar en el pasado, ahora se encontraban delante de una Diosa de 19 años menos tímida, nada abnegada e increíblemente madura. Su corazón no había cambiado seguía siendo tan compasiva y noble como en los tiempos pasados, sin embargo esta nueva Diosa representaba un reto para ellos. El reto de demostrarse a si mismos y a los demás, que ellos estaban a la altura de ser nombrados caballeros de Athena y porque no quizás podrían ser ellos los nuevos caballeros de la esperanza.

Conforme la noche se fue mostrando uno a uno de los invitados se fue retirando a sus respectivas habitaciones y así entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo, y es que desde la batalla contra Hades nadie quería pensar si quiera en el Dios Hipnos. En el casi desértico salón solo Saori y Mitchelle permanecían.

-Crees que podremos controlar nuestra energía en poco tiempo?- La preocupación de la pelirroja era evidente. – Estoy segura, de eso no te preocupes, en un mes estaréis listas?-Mientras respondía la pregunta de su amiga, la diosa de la sabiduría miraba casi perdida el fondo de su ya vacío vaso, su tono de voz era triste.

Mitchelle tomo con ternura el rostro de la chica quien evitaba a toda costa la mirada de su amiga.

–Sin embargo creo que antes de ese tiempo tendremos un asunto que arreglar, no es así? Olvidas el hecho de que aun siendo humana sigo teniendo el poder de la clarisentencia, tu dolor se siente a kilómetros, todas lo sentimos.- La peli morada clavo su triste mirada en los ojos de su amiga, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna.

-En cuanto pase el dichoso mes, iremos tú y yo a buscarles, debes darles a ellos también la oportunidad de elegir. Recuerda que ellos también fueron tus leales caballeros, no seria justo de tu parte negarles ese derecho. No lo crees? – Una lagrima escapo del rostro de Saori y sin emitir palabra alguna el cosmos de Mitchelle le hablo –Debes verle de frente, hablarle solo así podrás encontrar la paz.

-Que pasaría si él ya no quisiese volver? Han pasado 6 años, el mundo cambia cada segundo imagínate cuantos segundos hay en 6 años?-

-Menos que en una eternidad.- le respondió la pelirroja -Tú no encontraras la paz hasta que no arregles tu asunto pendiente con ese chico. Pase lo que pase debes cerrar las viejas puertas, no podrás avanzar en tu vida si no lo haces. Estaré a tu lado, como siempre, pase lo que pase te prometo que ahí estaré.-

Con estas palabras ambas chicas se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa, para mas tarde dirigirse cada una a sus aposentos, la mañana que les esperaba estaba cargada de actividad así que una buena noche de reposo no les caería nada mal. Aunque era lógico que una de ellas siguiera teniendo extrañas pesadillas, la imagen del Pegaso atormentaba cada noche los sueños de la Diosa y esta noche no seria la excepción.

A la mañana siguiente después de un buen y provechoso desayuno, Saori reúne al grupo entero en los hermosos jardines de su casa. Esta vez no venia sola, ya que venia acompañada un lindo pelirrojo adolescente y dos hermosas chicas que por primera vez dejaban ver sus rostros frente a los ojos de sus antiguos camaradas de armas.

-Caballeros es que acaso no reconocen a Shaina y a Marin?- decía orgullosamente Athena, ante la mirada desconcertante de los 13 hombres que de inmediato se cubrieron sus ojos para evitar entrar en afrenta contra las amazonas.

-Señores pueden mirar tranquilamente, he abolido el uso de mascaras para las amazonas de mi orden. Creo que olvide decírselos, discúlpenme he estado tan atareada con todos los preparativos para los entrenamientos.-

Otro nuevo cambio al cual acoplarse, el ahora adolescente Kiki no contuvo la emoción y fue de inmediato a darle un fuerte abrazo a su maestro Mu, quien dejo escapar una que otra lagrima de alegría al ver como su alumno ya no era mas el pequeño travieso que él había cuidado por años.

Aioria de Leo no dejaba de ver el hermoso rostro de su amazona favorita, era cierto siempre supo que Marín era de origen japonés, como muchos de los de bronce, pero nunca la imagino con ese rostro de facciones angelicales, a sus ojos ella era perfecta. Y ni se diga de Shaina, la fiera cobra sacaba el aliento de más de uno entre ellos de Milo de escorpión y aunque no pareciera evidente Mu de Aries estaba impactado con sus finas facciones y esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de vida que poseía la cobra.

Habiendo pasado los emotivos rencuentros Athena dispuso que entrenaran en parejas dejando en claro que los entrenamientos no eran para que las nuevas amazonas, aprendiesen las técnicas de los dorados sino más bien era una cuestión de estrategia de ataque. Bueno fueron las palabras más sabias que pudo encontrar Saori en esta situación. Así sin más Kanon de Geminis se puso delante de Mitchelle y con una señal un tanto arrogante le indico que se midiera contra él. Athena trago saliva, pidiendo al Dios de aquella lejana dimensión que tuviese piedad de él y que aquello no fuese ser desastroso, al menos que fuese lo menos doloroso posible.

Sin mas Kanon le dirigió unas palabras a la pelirroja, -con que amazonas del Prisma y dime que color representas muñequita?- una sonrisa un tanto picara salió del rostro de la chica.

-Represento el rayo azul zafiro, caballero, quieres ser tu quien lance el primer ataque?- le respondió al chica con tono burlón.

-Por favor las damas primero no quiero ser descortés?- La mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano era evidente, pero esto al menor de los gemelos le tenia sin cuidado, él debía demostrar que era ahora un fiel y sobre todo poderoso guerrero de su diosa. Esa muñequita de cara bonita se enteraría lo que es un verdadero caballero de Athena, ex marina de Poseidón.

-Muy bien caballero! Que se abran las 4 compuertas! – los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar con un intensa luz azul casi morado y en cuestión de centésimas un fuerte viento de la fuerza de un huracán azoto a todos los presentes, con excepción de las 6 chicas del prisma quienes atraparon a Athena impidiendo que se cayera y las 7 permanecieron de pie como si nada, el resto fueron enviados a volar por todo el jardín. El gemelo, su oponente, fue a caer contra el jardín de rosas de la Diosa. El ataque no fue mortal, pero el trasero de Kanon no sentía lo mismo ya que estaba repleto de espinas que le dolían mas en su orgullo que en si mismo. Mitchelle salió corriendo a ver el estado de Kanon, este la miraba casi aterrado.

-Lo siento muchísimo, sabes no estamos acostumbradas a dirigir nuestras energías en sitios de tan… tan baja… presión, si eso presión.- decía la chica apenada y preocupada por el resultado de su, según ella, pequeño ataque.

-Por todos los Dioses del olimpo como rayos, hiciste … pero bueno me tomaste desprevenido- le decía el gemelo mientras simulaba el dolor en su trasero y con furia le contesto, -pero no volveré a cometer ese error.- en un segundo Kanon se puso de pie.

-Explosión de Galaxias!- lanzo su ataque con el fin de desquitarse con la chica por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar. Sin embargo en cuanto el ataque estuvo por tocar el cuerpo de la chica, ella desapareció y en un segundo estaba cogiéndole de los hombros por la espalda. La reacción de Kanon no sorprendió a la chica, pero si le dio la oportunidad de con una mano presionar una de las espinas del magullado trasero del gemelo menor sacándole un disimulado quejido.

-Sabes que el orgullo es el pie de Aquiles de los héroes? Además si quieres te puedo ayudar a quitarte esas espinas de una en una muñequito.- Le dijo la chica susurrándole en el oído con un tono coqueto y burlón mientras le clavaba mas la condenada espina al caprichoso Kanon.

-Están todos bien? – dirigiéndose ahora al resto de los espectadores que se levantaban del suelo y con sonrisas nerviosas asintieron ante la pregunta de la chica.

-Continuamos ahora tomándonos en serio o es que te molesto tanto que prefieres cambiar de pareja?- Ante el tono de voz decidido y la mirada fija de la del rayo zafiro, el gemelo solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa y una seña de respeto. Ella le hablo atreves del canal telepático vía cosmos –Y bien, que decides?-

-Me gusta tu carácter muñequita, no te cambiaria por nada del mundo.- con una sonrisa burlona y coqueta por ambas partes hicieron una seña al resto de que ellos seguirían entrenando juntos. Los rostros de Athena y de Saga se relajaron considerablemente y la peli-morada les permitió en total libertad que cada quien eligiera la pareja con la cual entrenar, no sin antes pedirle a Saga de Géminis que le acompañase.

-Athena estoy a tu servicio, tu me dirás que puedo hacer por ti?- Sin mas preámbulos Saori fue directo al grano.

-Saga quiero que seas tu quien se ocupe de mi entrenamiento.- La declaración de la chica dejo asombrado al gemelo mayor.

-Porque?, después de todo yo fui quien trato de…-

-Por favor Saga, por favor. Yo confío en ti, yo te confío mi vida a ti.- Ante esas dulces palabras el caballero de géminis no pudo negarse a la petición de su Diosa.

Las parejas entrenaron así durante un mes entero:

Athena entrenaba con Saga, Mitchelle del rayo zafiro con Kanon de Géminis, Ángela del rayo esmeralda con Shaka de Virgo, Aurora del oro rubí con Camus de Acuario, Constanza del rayo amarillo con Shion de Aries, Eliana del rayo amatista con Mascara de Muerte de Cancer, Graciela del rayo rosa con Afrodita de Piscis, Shaina la cobra con Mu de Aries, Marín del águila con Aiora de Leo, Aldebarán de Tauro con Kiki de Aries, Shura de Capricornio con Milo de escorpión, Gabrielle del rayo blanco con Dokho de libra.

Cada quien con sus propias habilidades y aunque Athena no lo dijese sus caballeros no eran tontos como para no darse cuenta que esas chicas no eran unas simples amazonas. El enorme cosmos que ellas despedían era evidente, pero una cosa era cierta, serian muy buenas aliadas en la contienda que estaban por iniciar.

Athena sabia elegir a sus aliados, poderosas, carismáticas y hermosas. Si hermosas más de un caballero se sentía atraído por alguna que otra de esas caritas angelicales, bellezas andróginas, aunque ninguno estaba listo aun para aceptarlo.

Algunos caballeros habían ya creado relaciones amistosas fuertes con las chicas, sin duda los "amigos" que daban mucho tema de conversación eran Kanon y Mitchelle. Ese par se la pasaba molestándose mutuamente, el gemelito cada vez que podía tratar de poner a la chica en una situación bochornosa no dudaba en hacerlo, aunque sin éxito alguno, y en más de una ocasión era él quien quedaba en ridículo delante de todos. Irónicos, locos y extremadamente divertidos así les tenían catalogados.

Para Mitchelle su "amistad" con Kanon era una experiencia única, primero era la primera vez que convivía con un hombre así de cerca, y a pesar que el gemelo hacia todo por hacerla rabiar ella se sentía divertida y extrañamente feliz cuando estaba junto a él. El por su parte aunque no lo dijese su primer y ultimo pensamiento del día llevaba siempre la imagen de la peli rubí de ojos verde-azulado, sacándole un disimulado suspiro y aportándole dulces sueños.

Siempre que estaban juntos una cálida sensación hacia vibrar el chacra del corazón de la chica, el calor era agradable y recorría todo su cuerpo. En más de una ocasión ella podía sentir la misma energía que emanaba de la chacra del gemelo menor hacia ella. Esa energía en ocasiones venia acompañada de extrañas sensaciones físicas que la del rayo azul jamás antes había tenido. Sus labios se hinchaban levemente, al igual que sus pechos y un extraño calor se producía en sus áreas mas intimas.

-Pero que demonios esta pasando?!-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 Midiendo las Fuerzas (Segunda Parte)

Saori se tomaba muy en serio lo de su entrenamiento, el caballero de géminis era un maestro bastante exigente. Debido a que el cosmos de la chica era mucho mas poderoso que el de su ahora maestro, ellos se enfocaron en practicar como predecir y evadir los ataques de sus oponentes. Y porque no también, un poco de entrenamiento en artes marciales y peleas con contacto físico le seria de mucha ayuda a la chica. Este último curso resulto un poco estresante para Saga, ya que no es evidente tener sobre si, por debajo y siempre tan cerca el hermoso cuerpo de su Diosa.

Aunque su mente trataba de ser objetiva, había cosas que él no podía evitar Saori como persona era una mujer, amable, valiente y hermosa, divinamente hermosa. Saga por su parte no tenia mucha experiencia con mujeres, a pesar de que cuando usurpo el puesto del patriarca siempre se le veía rodeado de hermosas damiselas, realmente no era él quien disfrutaba de esos placeres. Arles era quien tenia el control de su mente en casi el 90 por ciento del tiempo y si es verdad que de vez en cuando le dejaba unos momentos en libertad, estos eran tan breves se podrían llamar insignificantes.

Una relación amistosa comenzó a surgir poco a poco entre ellos, después de cada entrenamiento ella entablaba largas conversaciones con él de cada duda o tema posible que le surgiera en su mente. El aunque en un principio se sintió algo intimidado por la extrema confianza que la peli morada le demostraba, poco a poco fue abriéndose delante de la chica. Saga resulto ser además de un excelente maestro, un amigo encantador; ella se convertía día a día en algo mas que la deidad a quien él servía.

En fin, había que concentrarse, era lo que el caballero de géminis se decía constantemente, ir al encuentro de Poseidón no seria así de sencillo. No quería ni podía permitir que su Athena fuese a resultar herida durante este encuentro, si así es, su Athena, porque aunque ella aun soñase con el desaparecido pegaso, en el corazón de Saga solo había sitio para ella.

Pasado el primer mes, frente a frente, Saori decidió que había llegado la hora de medir sus fuerzas y así darse cuenta si se encontraba a la altura para poder liderar a los dorados y las amazonas en su posible enfrentamiento con Poseidón. Así es que decidió que la única forma de saberlo seria enfrentándose en un combate amistoso con alguna de las 7 nuevas amazonas.

Gabrielle seria su oponente y el maestro Dokho serviría de arbitro en el combate.

El resto del equipo permanecería de público y así podrían cerciorarse del nivel de las contrincantes.

-Están ambas listas? Recuerden que aunque es un combate amistoso es importante que den el 100 por ciento de ustedes mismas, es indispensable ver si se encuentran a la altura de la prueba a la que pronto nos enfrentaremos.- Las palabras del antiguo maestro fueron seguidas de un gesto afirmativo de ambas chicas, así cada una en su posición iniciaron su combate.

Fue Gabrielle la primera en lanzar su ataque en un segundo los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia se volvieron blancos –Abreme tu inconsciente!-Una onda expansiva luminosa cubrió por completo a Athena y en un segundo se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba en el ring de combate. Athena había sido transportada a un extraño bosque en medio del cual corría un riachuelo, el lugar era hermoso y tan apacible. Saori no dudo en acercarse a ver de cerca el paso del agua cuando en un segundo al mirar su reflejo otra figura apareció junto a ella.

-Seiya por todos los dioses eres tu?! – Sus ojos no la engañaban, el japonés se encontraba a su lado y en cuanto ella quiso abrazarle de emoción, el rostro de Seiya se desfiguro transformándose en una figura abominable cuyas garras habían apresado a la peli morada. El agarre era tan violento que su brazo comenzó a sangrar y el dolor se hacia presente. Ella reacciono concentrando su cosmos energía y lanzando un rayo que desintegro a la criatura. En ese instante comprendió de lo que se trataba el poder de Gabrielle, esta llegaba a su mente manipulándola y creando falsas visiones. Ahora habría que sacar a la rubia de su cerebro así que con toda su fuerza ejecuto el acto.

–Se acabó!- Dijo con voz fuerte Saori concentrando su cosmos y dirigiendo un rayo desde su entrecejo a la velocidad de la luz, mismo que se estrello en la cabeza de Gabrielle tumbándola al suelo logrando con esto cortar el ataque de la rubia y regresando a la realidad a su oponente.

La emoción de los presentes se hizo ver, Saga se sentía orgulloso de exponer su buen trabajo como entrenador de Saori. La misma Gabrielle le dedico una señal de respeto a su contrincante, aunque aun el combate no estaba terminado. En un segundo otra onda expansiva salió de Gabrielle, pero esta vez la peli morada se cubrió con la explosión de su cosmos rebotando el ataque quien al tocar a Gabrielle no le producía el mínimo efecto.

-Pero como es posible que su onda expansiva no se vuelva contra ella?- decía una bastante sorprendida Shaina de cobra.

–No hay odio en el ataque, este solo se envió para detectar si el oponente tiene puntos débiles, pero no se envía con la intención de lastimarle, es su propia debilidad o miedos quienes le atacan. Gabrielle no tiene miedos así que es inmune a este- le explico Eliana la del rayo violeta.

-Veras Shaina, Gabrielle es de las mas pacificas del grupo, con este ataque lo que ha pretendido es mostrarle a vuestra Diosa en donde se encuentra su debilidad para que así trabaje sobre ella.- Le explico la amable Angela.

-Tu compañera tiene esa única técnica de ataque?- Esta vez era un muy intrigado Shion quien hacia la pregunta, ya que él había entrenado con ella y solo esa técnica había sido utilizada por la chica.

-No además 4 de nosotras tenemos el poder de controlar los elementos, así pues Gabrielle es una de ellas. Mitchelle controla el viento, como pudieron verlo el primer día con Kanon, Gabrielle el agua, Aurora el fuego y yo la tierra.-

-Como es eso de que controlas la tierra?- pregunto Shaka de Virgo.

-He entrenado contigo todo este mes y no te has dado cuenta? Oye Shaka he abierto la tierra en casi todos los ataques que te he lanzado.

-Cada vez que te lanzo mi tesoro del cielo desapareces, y bueno si sentía que temblaba el suelo pero crear terremotos puede ser un ataque estoy de acuerdo, pero controlar al elemento de la tierra conlleva muchas cosas.- Le contesto muy tranquilamente el rubio.

- Digamos que puedo hacer temblar la tierra ocasionando terremotos, puedo convertir valles enteros en desiertos desolados o crear bosques en medio de una sabana. Aunque también puedo devolverle vitalidad a las plantas y a los cuerpos vivos.-

-Disculpa mi comentario- le decía en esta ocasión Mu de Aries – pero ese tipo de poderes son, bueno son típicos de los dioses y se supone que ustedes son simples amazonas.

-Les habíamos dicho que nuestra orden guarda muchos secretos, pero también que estaríamos a la altura de esta misión. Además ustedes los caballeros dorados de Athena son famosos por poseer también fuertes cosmos capaces de perjudicar en ocasiones el ambiente de los sitios en donde se encuentran. Cuando Camus se molesta con Milo nos deja fríos a todos los que estamos cerca, decía divertida la morena.

-También tienes el poder de curar los cuerpos como yo?- continuaba el interrogatorio Aiora de Leo, si de curarles mas no de revivirles, de eso se encarga la energía superior el creador, no nosotras.

El interrogatorio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un silbato que anunciaba el inicio de otro combate, solo que este seria de contacto, el objetivo era que ambas contrincantes se enfrentasen sin utilizar sus técnicas del cosmos. Ahora la diosa de la sabiduría debía hacer prueba de que estaba a la altura de sus amazonas, a golpes, claro esta.

Shaina seria su contrincante y Saori se preparaba del otro lado del ring para enfrentarse con ella.

Al mismo tiempo Gabrielle y Eliana se miraron misteriosamente para después comunicarse via cosmos con Mitchelle.

-Estas de acuerdo?- Preguntaba Gabrielle a su compañera -Si adelante, después de todo es la única forma de saberlo.- Las tres chicas parpadearon una sola vez en señal de aprobación. En total discreción Gabrielle envió un pequeño rayo indetectable para el resto de los presentes, pero que fue a parar en el entrecejo de la cobra.

El combate comenzó y en centésimas de segundos Shaina se vio invadida de recuerdos de su pasado, entre ellos de su antiguo amor por Seiya de Pegaso. Escenas de Seiya tomando en brazos a Saori, salvando a la chica una y mil veces, mientras que ella permanecía siempre como espectadora esperando sin éxito adquirir la atención del moreno. Cada vez que ella se dejo golpear, casi matar para proteger a su amado caballero sin obtener de él nada que no fuese una simple, aunque sincera amistad. El dolor se apodero de la peli verde haciéndola soltar tremendos golpes en contra de su contrincante, su rival.

Saori esquivo cada golpe hábilmente, aunque se percato que había algo mas que el espíritu de competencia que motivaba a su oponente, basto un segundo en el que Shaina lanzo su puño directo al rostro de la peli morada y ella lo esquivara atrapando su brazo dirigiéndola directo al suelo. La rabia y la humillación comenzaron a llenar el espíritu de la cobra y quizás sin percatarse encendió su cosmos enviando a volar a Saori, a escasos metros de distancia.

Los dorados se vieron obligados a intervenir, Saga corrió directo hacia su alumna abrazándola con fuerzas y cubriéndole de una garra de trueno que Shaina acababa de enviar a toda velocidad. De inmediato ese ataque se vio bloqueado por el muro de cristal de Mu, ya que en un segundo el lemuriano se tele transporto quedando frente a la peli verde para así bloquear sus intenciones y reprimirle por su falta cometida.

-Estoy bien Saga no te preocupes, pero creo que aun Shaina y yo no hemos terminado- Saori se veía segura y decidida a continuar su combate.

-Pero Saori mírala esta como poseída!- la preocupación y el miedo de Saga sorprendió y conmovió a la chica, pero ella ya estaba decidida y dirigiendo una mirada hasta Gabrielle le dijo en voz alta.

-He comprendido Gabrielle, ahora haz lo que tienes que hacer!- los presentes se miraron sin comprender una palabra de lo que Saori había dicho, pero a todos les quedo claro que el extraño comportamiento de la cobra había sido provocado por la rubia y en cierta forma su diosa lo aprobaba.

-Estas lista para entrar?!- pregunto con voz firme la del rayo blanco.

La inquietud de los dorados se sentía, sobre todo la de Saga quien no quería soltar la mano de Saori.

-Pero que demonios esta pasando, a que se refiere?!-

-Debes confiar en mi, lo que Gabrielle ha hecho ha sido por el bien de todos y sobre todo de Shaina. Saga, confía en mi no tardare.-

Mirando hacia Gabrielle le grito -Estoy lista adelante! Mu retira tu muro de cristal ahora y mira que Shaina no se vaya a lastimar!- El lemuriano obedeció sin dudar la orden de su diosa y de inmediato retiro su muro.

Un fuerte rayo fue enviado por la rubia hacia las dos chicas, haciendo que ambas perdieran el conocimiento. El cuerpo de Shaina fue detenido por el caballero de Aries, mientras que el de Saori cayó en los brazos de un muy preocupado Saga que no acababa de entender lo que pasaba.

-Ustedes 7 que demonios están haciendo!- Shura de capricornio no pudo contener su furia ante el extraño comportamiento de las del Prisma. –Porque han intervenido en el combate, que esta pasando aquí?!

Shura estaba bastante molesto y se acercó a Mitchelle en posición de ataque, la peli roja ni siquiera se inmuto. Estaba totalmente ida e ignoraba los gritos del capricornio. Cuando éste decidió violar la distancia de seguridad de la chica, cual fue la sorpresa de que se topo con Kanon quien se puso como barrera entre ambos.

-Athena nos ha pedido su confianza, no vez que esta de acuerdo, cálmate o me encargare yo de calmarte por mis medios!-

Mitchelle le dedico una mirada totalmente vacía a ambos jóvenes, parecía que su mente estaba en otro sitio.

Saori se encontraba dentro de la mente de Shaina, desde ahí apareció Mitchelle junto a su amiga. Shaina se encontraba en una especie de prisión creada por su inconsciente, además estaba encadenada y herida.

-Por todos mis parientes, Shaina! Porque… que le ocurre?-

-Shaina siempre estuvo ilusionada por Seiya, según ella fue el hombre más bueno que jamás había conocido. Hizo muchas cosas para demostrarle sus sentimientos, sabes cuando estabas atrapada en el pilar central de Poseidon, Shaina llego recibir en su cuerpo las flechas que Poseidón había desviado contra Seiya.- Las palabras de la del rayo azul hicieron que la diosa sintiera tristeza y compasión por su amazona

-Ella también le amaba? Pobrecita debió haber sufrido tanto y siempre guardo todo eso dentro de si misma. Si tan solo yo lo hubiese sabido?-

-No hubieses podido hacer nada, Seiya no sentía lo mismo por ella, y de hecho ni siquiera es amor lo que Shaina sintió por ese chico. El amor es un sentimiento que se mueve bidireccional, fuera de las batallas ella no tenia contacto con él. Realmente ella creo una fantasía en su mente con este chico y después creyó que era amor. Ahora mira como esa fantasía solo la aprisiona y la lastima. Espero que logres hacerla entrar en razón porque mientras ella tenga esos celos por ti es vulnerable a caer frente al enemigo.- Sin mas Mitchelle saco una llave de su bolsillo y con ella abrió la celda en donde Shaina yacía en el suelo, herida y casi agonizante.

Saori se acercó a tocar el cabello de la chica esta le dirigió una mirada de vergüenza a su Diosa.

-Athena perdóname, he levantado mi mano contra ti, merezco morirme por tal afrenta.- Las lagrimas comenzaron a mojar el rostro de la cobra quien ahora ya no se encontraba colérica, mas bien estaba abatida.

-Shaina no tengo nada que perdonarte, me duele verte así, y mas que en parte me consideres culpable de tu dolor. Yo no planee enamorarme de él, ni jamás le pedí que hiciese todo lo que hizo por mi además quiero pensar que lo hizo por salvar nuestro mundo y a las personas que aquí habitan. Perdóname si alguna vez hice algo que te hiriese, perdóname por no haber podido evitar que los Dioses se lo llevasen lejos de ambas.-

-Athena, él nunca me correspondió, ya que es imposible de amar a alguien cruel e indigna como yo. He querido desquitar mi frustración contigo, siendo yo la única tonta en esta historia.-

-Shaina la ley de las amazonas esta abolida, ahora ya no te tienes que igualarte a los hombres, te doy la libertad de ser tu misma. Eres una hermosa, fuerte y valiente guerrera, por favor no cierres tu corazón, ni lo limites a ser de alguien que no quiso corresponderte. Sabes quizás el amor, el verdadero amor aun no se ha presentado ante ti y esta ahí esperando que tu le permitas acercarse.-

Y así sin mas, Shaina se hecho a llorar en los brazos de su diosa liberando todo el dolor que había guardado por años para ella misma. Las cadenas fueron desapareciendo y sus heridas dejaron de sangrar.

La voz de Mitchelle interrumpió la tierna escena -Hay alguien que quisiese ayudarte Shaina- sin mas Eliana apareció de frente a las dos chicas y acercándose a la peli verde coloco sus manos a nivel del chacra del corazón proclamando en voz fuerte – Que tu alma sea desintoxicada y que el veneno que te cegaba parta para siempre!- Un hermoso rayo violeta entro hasta el fondo del corazón de la cobra, y aunque sus heridas aun seguían visibles, ahora se sentía libre.

En un instante ambas chicas despertaron de su trance, y se vieron cada una en brazos de un apuesto caballero.

Mu se dirigió inmediatamente a Shaina para comprobar que la energía que antes la había invadido ya hubiese desaparecido. –Shaina que paso, te encuentras bien?- La cobra no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver tan de cerca el hermoso rostro del caballero de Aries con esos ojos verde esmeralda de mirada tan apacible.

-Estamos bien, lo siento muchísimo, yo simplemente no quise… -

Saori se ponía de pie ayudada por Saga quien se percataba que la chica estuviera en forma.

-Shaina y yo estamos bien caballeros! Sentimos mucho haberles preocupado tanto, pero era necesario que esto ocurriera para ambas. Muchas gracias Gabrielle, a las tres!- señalando además a Eliana y a Mitchelle quienes sin mas le hicieron una pequeña reverencia a la diosa y enviaron una sonrisa cómplice para ambas chicas.

Shion no tardo en acercarse a Athena para pedirle una que otra explicación de lo ocurrido, pero ella evadió el tema por completo.

-Que les parece si vamos todos a comer no se ustedes, pero estoy segura que Shaina y yo nos morimos de hambre.- La peli verde sonrió cómplice de Saori y así todos los presentes se dirigieron al comedor.

El tiempo estaba ya a sus espaldas, el momento de ir en busca de los caballeros de bronce había llegado. Durante la cena, Saori les informo que en la mañana siguiente partiría con un pequeño grupo en busca de sus antiguos guardianes y amigos. Era una idea interesante, sin embargo, el hecho de que los caballeros de bronce no tuviesen recuerdos, y por lo tanto, no utilizaran sus cosmos los volvía ilocalizables. Como siempre ese era un problema que la diosa de la sabiduría ya sabia como solucionar.

Pasada la cena todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas alcobas para descansar, ya que en la mañana siguiente un pequeño grupo compuesto por Saori, Shaina, Mu, Aurora y Mitchelle saldría con la misión de encontrar a los caballeros de bronce y averiguar si era posible que se unieran al grupo.

Mitchelle se dirigía en toda tranquilidad hacia su habitación por un oscuro pasillo cuando de la nada una misteriosa figura la toma del brazo arrinconándola contra la pared colocándose solo a unos milímetros de su boca.

-Tendrías que ser menos violento muñequito, por poco y me dejas un chichón en la cabeza.- La expresión espontanea y sin miedo de la chica provoca una sensual sonrisa en el gemelo menor, quien sin más no dudo en romper sus distancias por medio de un apasionado beso al que la chica correspondió con gran ímpetu.

Las manos de Kanon comenzaron a recorrer y delinear el cuerpo de su "muñequita", mientras que ella embelesada enredaba sus dedos en la hermosa melena azul del chico.

La intensidad de sus besos fueron subiendo, Mitchelle podía sentir de nuevo ese calor proveniente del corazón del guerrero. Era una energía poderosa y a la vez tan sublime le transmitía una sensación de seguridad, le nutria. El por su parte lo único que deseaba era que ese momento fuese eterno y que esa mujer se quedase en su vida. Y seguro deseaba hacerle una que otra cosilla inolvidable esa noche, pero sus planes fueron frustrados.

Al fondo del pasillo se escucharon pasos y ambos jóvenes se separaron, no sin que antes él le diera un pequeño y tierno beso.

-Sabes no pienso quitar el dedo del renglón, tu eres para mi pequeña.- Le dijo vía cosmos mientras tomaba rumbo a su habitación. Mientras que la respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar-y tú eres para mí, pero por ahora buenas noches mi precioso.-

En uno de los balcones de la casa Aurora esperaba paciente hasta que Saori apareció.

-Has traído lo que te he pedido?- La diosa le entrego una caja de cartón a la chica quien la abrió y sonrió al ver su contenido.

-Aurora crees que con esto bastara?-

-Si es perfecto, te veré mañana! Y no te preocupes tendré la información antes de irnos.-


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 Rencuentros y Revelaciones

A primera hora de la mañana Athena, aun en su habitación, se prepara para partir, cuando alguien toca la puerta de su alcoba, cual fue su sorpresa de encontrar al serio caballero de Acuario del otro lado.

-Camus, que sucede? Buenos días!-

-Athena perdona mi atrevimiento, pero quisiera unirme a vuestra búsqueda.-

No era difícil comprender el motivo del caballero de los hielos, Hioga, su antiguo alumno era como un hijo para él, y los recuerdos de sus últimos momentos juntos no eran del todo agradables. El poder participar en su búsqueda seria una buena forma de calmar un poco la consciencia atormentada de Camus. Antes de aceptar, Saori dejo muy claro como pasarían las cosas.

-Sabes que si él no desea volver, no le forzaremos, eres consciente Camus, que así como les deje la libertad de decidir a ustedes, pienso aplicar el mismo principio con ellos?-

Camus hizo una señal afirmativa, era consciente de que existía la posibilidad de que su antiguo alumno, tuviese una mejor vida, y en cierta forma esa idea le reconfortaba, pero necesitaba verlo por si mismo para cerciorarse. Después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el antiguo caballero del cisne, se lo debía.

Media hora después el pequeño grupo se preparaba para salir, Saori dejo instrucciones al antiguo patriarca y al caballero de libra, quienes quedaban a cargo del grupo restante. Deberían entrenar duro, ya que regresando de esta pequeña misión, se necesitaría de la participación de todos para ir a visitar y posiblemente volver a enfrentar a Poseidón.

El antiguo patriarca aun tenia dudas de como podrían los 6 encontrar a los antiguos caballeros de bronce sin poderles rastrearles vía cosmos. La respuesta estaba en las manos de la del rayo oro rubí. Aurora traía consigo la caja que la diosa le había entregado la noche anterior al abrirla estaba llena de objetos que habían pertenecido a los 5 caballeros de bronce.

-Cada objeto se impregna de la energía de quien lo ha portado, por lo mismo cada uno de estos objetos tiene la frecuencia de sus antiguos dueños.

-Puedes leer la energía que se almacena en los objetos?- Le pregunto Shion un tanto maravillado.

-Como sabes en donde se localizan?- Ahora fue Camus quien quito su rostro de serio para dejar un rostro de asombro.

-Cada frecuencia energética es única, cada ser vivo posee una vibración propia, puede asimilarse con otras, pero nunca será idéntica. Por favor pásenme un mapa del planeta completo. Voy a preguntarle al espíritu vivo de éste planeta que me ubique cada una de estas frecuencias. Ella me lo dirá. Por favor, pásenme también un péndulo. – Athena le paso un péndulo de cristal de cuarzo y este arrastraba la mano de Aurora cada vez que ella mencionaba en voz alta el nombre de cada individuo.

Tomando unas hojas de papel la chica apunto en ellas los nombres de los sitios en donde el péndulo se había detenido y a quienes correspondían.

Saori separo a los presentes en parejas Mu y Shaina buscarían a Shun e Ikki, Aurora y Camus irían en busca de Hyoga y Shiryu, mientras que ella y Mitchelle localizarían a Seiya. El transporte no seria un problema las chicas del Prisma podían todas tele transportarse o mejor dicho orbitar y Mu era un experto en esa área. En un segundo cada pareja tomo su papel y se transportaron a los sitios indicados.

Aurora y Camus aparecieron en algún lugar perdido entre las montañas de la China, a una altitud bastante considerable y a una temperatura, como diría el buen Camus, bastante agradable. La nieve cubría casi el total de su visión, y el frio calaba hasta la medula de los huesos. Aurora se vio obligada a encender su cosmos de fuego para mantener su temperatura corporal. Mientras que el caballero de los hielos caminaba tan campante como si las condiciones meteorológicas no le afectaran.

-No se como puedes amar esta temperatura? La sensación de congelarse no es nada agradable.-

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios de Camus debido al comentario de su acompañante.

-Recuerda que se me conoce como el caballero de los hielos, mi cosmos vibra fuerte en ambientes así.- El orgulloso caballero de Acuario no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad para sacar su ego a flote despertando el fastidio de la peli roja.

-Sin embargo eso no impidió que murieses congelado.- dijo la chica con un tono un tanto sarcástico dejando desconcertado al francés.

-Que has dicho?!-

-Nada, mira la energía del dragón proviene de ahí, vamos cuanto antes lleguemos será mejor.

A escasos metros de donde se encontraba se podía divisar humo saliendo de la chimenea de una cabaña.

Mientras tanto en la mansión campestre de Saori el resto de los caballeros y amazonas ponían a estallar sus cosmos y sus habilidades. En una contienda "amistosa" Aiora de Leo se mide contra Shura de capricornio atrayendo el interés de Graciela del rayo rosa y de Dokho de libra quien además supervisaba el combate.

-Plasma relámpago!- El ataque del león se dirige con furia contra su adversario.

-Excalibur!- El contra ataque era previsible, ambos caballeros se igualaban en destreza y fuerza, aunque un extraño ambiente se respiraba entre ellos.

Al ver que ninguno superaba los ataques de su oponente, Dokho decidió suspender el combate, ambos habían probado que se encontraban en buena forma. Shura se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a las gradas cuando de inmediato un rayo de luz se estrello en su espalda estrellándolo con fuerza contra la pared.

-Aiora que demonios estas haciendo, el combate esta terminado, acabas de cometer una grave falta!- El enojo del antiguo maestro estaba justificado, sin embargo sus gritos y regaños no fueron lo suficiente fuertes o convincentes, ya que el león había decidido despedazar a su presa.

Shura se puso de pie sangrando gravemente de su espalda y de su boca.

-Adelante, si eso te hace libre no me opondré acaba conmigo de una vez, y libérame de paso por todo el daño que he hecho.- Los ojos del caballero de capricornio se llenaban de lagrimas, lagrimas de tristeza, de arrepentimiento, y sobre todo de impotencia, la impotencia de no poder remediar sus errores pasados, de no poder traer a la vida a su antiguo amigo y compañero Aiorius de sagitario.

Ante semejante escandalo, el resto de los dorados y amazonas no tardaron en presentarse a toda prisa, para ver si podían calmar las aguas de sus compañeros.

Mientras el caballero de leo lanzaba un último ataque decidido a matar a su compañero, un intenso escudo rosa rodeo el cuerpo del español desintegrando el rayo de leo.

-Pero que… quien?!- Aiora se vio sorprendido por una tranquila Graciela que sin más apareció frente al caballero de capricornio y en un segundo la amazona dirigió un rayo rosa que entro directo en el centro del pecho de Aiora haciéndole caer desplomado.

-La paz entre en tu espíritu caballero.- Dijo tranquilamente la chica, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Marín corrió a toda prisa para tomar en sus brazos a un desmayado Aiora, mirando angustiada a la del rayo rosa, quien tranquilamente les hablo.

-No le hecho daño, mi rayo tiene el poder de calmar a las almas atormentadas, él chico de leo carga sufrimiento, yo solo le he dado un minuto de paz. En cuanto a ti Shura si continúas creyendo que debes pagar eternamente por tus acciones pasadas, seria mejor que reconsideraras la oferta de Athena y mejor partieras.-

Mirando al resto de los presentes la chica continúo su discurso. - El pasado esta muerto y si quieren continuar mirando hacia atrás entonces no podremos avanzar y esta misión, así como este planeta estarán perdidos. Por favor maestro Dokho yo sé que mi atrevimiento es grande pero le pido que no castigue a Aiora por sus actos, la nueva Athena que les trajo a la vida es aun mas compasiva que la anterior a la que servían, por ella se lo pido.- Sin mas el caballero de libra asintió a la petición de la peli rosa, y ella le hizo un llamado a Ángela para que curase las heridas de Shura.

Aiora despertó y al verse en los brazos de Marín, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse avergonzado de sus actos. Ahora se sentía en paz, extrañamente se sentía seguro.

-Marín, yo… vaya creo que me comportado como un idiota.-

-Tranquilo dejar atrás el pasado no es fácil, pero lo importante es que ya no vuelvas a permitir que esas energías negativas te dominen. –

-Mi hermano era como un padre para mí, desde que él murió me he sentido vacío y no comprendo porque Athena trajo a la vida a quienes lo mataron olvidándose de él.-

-Quizás no te sea de mucho, pero yo estoy contigo, se lo que es perder a un ser querido y no te abandonare. Athena me ha concedido la oportunidad de al menos recuperarte a ti y créeme Aiora no te pienso dejar caer.- Era la primera vez que su amiga le dirigía palabras tan hermosas, los hermosos ojos marrones de la chica le transmitían un sentimiento que iba mas allá de la amistad que toda su vida se habían profesado.

Graciela se acercó a ver el estado de Leo, le debía una explicación, él chico necesitaba saber la razón por la cual su hermano no estaba presente.

-Caballero no se puede traer de regreso a la vida a quien ya tiene vida. El espíritu de tu hermano ya ha rencarnado, y ahora comienza una nueva vida, fue su regalo por haber sacrificado su vida en pos de una buena causa.- Aquella revelación sorprendió al caballero y su pregunta no se hizo esperar.

-Como puedes saber si un espíritu ha rencarnado?-

-Porque su energía habla, al mencionar su nombre llamas a su energía y puedo sentirla con vida en este plano. Nosotras leemos la energía a través de ella nos guiamos, para nosotras eso es mas importante que cualquiera de los 5 sentidos que posee el ser humano. Con solo pensar en el nombre de tu hermano puedo sentirle y te repito él esta bien.-

-Ustedes son extrañas, pero gracias de todas formas, por detenerme en mi locura y por darme paz con esta noticia.-

Mientras tanto en las frías montañas de la China una pareja muy peculiar busca refugio en la pequeña cabaña cercana.

Camus toca la puerta y es recibido por una bella joven de rasgos orientales, y semblante tranquilo.

-Buenos días, pero quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí con este clima mortal?- les pregunta amablemente la bella Shunrei a la pareja haciéndoles un ademan para que entrasen a cobijarse del clima.

-Disculpe que la molestemos, pero nosotros buscamos…- Camus es inmediatamente interrumpido por Aurora que en el acto retoma la conversación.

-Buscamos asilo por esta noche como bien lo ha dicho mi esposo, veras es nuestro viaje de luna de miel y nos hemos perdido en la montaña.-

"Esposo" Camus no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, es que acaso el frio había congelado las neuronas de la amazona del Prisma. Al menos ese fue su primer pensamiento hasta que la peli roja le comunico vía cosmos mientras que a la vez le daba un pequeño pellizco –Solo sígueme la corriente, por favor.- Le suplicaba la chica con una sonrisa casi forzada, mientras que el pobre francés no tuvo otra opción que seguir el teatro.

-Así es la tormenta nos sorprendió y pues mi "esposa" y yo quisiéramos pedirles de favor de que nos permitan pasar la noche aquí.-

-Por supuesto no se diga mas- contesta un joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos verdes - con el clima que hace seria criminal dejarles afuera, pasen por favor serán nuestros invitados. Cariño yo me ocupo de atender a nuestros invitados tu ve a cambiar a los pequeños que pronto será hora de acostarlos-

Sin más la chica fue a la habitación a ocuparse de sus hijos, mientras que Camus y Aurora permanecían en compañía de su esposo.

-Que descortés soy mi nombre es Shiryu y ella es mi esposa Shunrei.

-Yo soy Aurora y él es mi cielito Camus.-

"Cielito" el caballero de acuario era bueno disimulando su furia y precisamente el ser llamado cielito por una desconocida en plena misión era bastante ridículo.

Shiryu quien había cambiado en esos 6 años, no solo había recuperado su vista sino además era el orgulloso padre de dos hermoso niños. Uno llevaba su nombre y el otro el nombre que su esposa le había contado que era el de su difunto padre, quien había muerto de causas desconocidas. El pequeño Dokho era un trampolín que no se estaba quieto ni un segundo.

Según lo que el joven les narro a sus invitados, hace 6 años se despertó sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado. Él sufría de amnesia a causa de caer accidentalmente desde lo alto de una cascada en 5 picos. Al menos era eso lo que su esposa le había contado, al poco tiempo de despertarse decidieron partir de ahí y comenzar una nueva vida juntos en la montaña.

-Dime Shiryu no sientes curiosidad de saber que paso en todos aquellos años que se borraron de tu mente?- La pregunta de Camus puso muy nerviosa a la esposa del antiguo caballero del dragón, las manos de Shunrei comenzaron a temblar levemente llamando la atención del francés y de la amazona.

-La verdad soy muy feliz con lo que tengo, aquí vivo tranquilo y mi familia me basta, la verdad desconozco que acciones lleve en un pasado, pero tampoco estoy interesado en averiguarlo. Fuera como fuera esta claro que ya no soy ni seré la persona que antes fui.-

Camus y Aurora se miraron sin decirse nada, no era necesario, les había quedado todo bien claro, si habría nuevas batallas que librar no contarían con el apoyo del Dragón Shiryu. La cena paso armoniosamente y la hora de dormir se acercaba Shunrei les acompaño a la que seria su habitación.

Ahí mientras les entregaba unas mantas se sincero frente a ellos.

-Espero que comprendan el porque le oculte las cosas?-

Camus estaba sorprendido de darse cuenta que la chica de alguna forma u otra sabia a lo que venían.

-Quizás podamos comprenderlo, pero eso no significa que fuera lo correcto.- sus duras palabras hicieron que Shunrei agachase su rostro de vergüenza.

-El ahora es feliz, los Dioses le borraron la memoria, pero le devolvieron la vista y le dieron una nueva oportunidad para comenzar de cero. Y yo … yo simplemente hice lo que creí correcto.-

Aurora tomo el hombro de la chica para tratar de reconfortarla no aprobaba sus acciones, pero sentía dentro de ella los motivos que llevaron a Shunrei a actuar de esa manera, además al estar frente a Shiryu no le quedo ninguna duda, el chico era feliz, realmente feliz.

-El amor a veces nos hace tomar caminos estrechos, pero él es feliz y espero que siempre sea así, porque de lo contrario la culpa te comerá por dentro.- Las duras palabras de Aurora se clavaron en el pecho de la china, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. A la mañana siguiente, después de una tranquila noche en que Camus se vio obligado a cederle la manta a Aurora, quien le amenazo con quemarle de no ser así, ambos chicos se despidieron de la familia y siguieron su camino.

_Un dia antes en la ciudad de Bombay._

Mu y Shaina caminaban perdidos por el Barrio del Fuerte en busca del caballero de Andrómeda y de su hermano. La paciencia nunca fue la virtud de la fiera cobra quien ya comenzaba a quejarse del calor y de según ella dar vueltas entre tanto edificio que la hacían sentirse mareada.

-Esa Aurora debió equivocarse, aquí hay la población de medio planeta, pero esos dos no están.- Shaina bufaba casi histérica frente a un divertido Mu quien no paraba de admirar lo hermosa que se veía la chica aun cuando estaba enojada.

-Sabes la paciencia es la virtud de los Santos y en teoría tu eres el santo de la cobra, además el sol al tocar tu cabello si me lo permites, te da un aire bastante interesante.- Las atrevidas palabras del carnero subieron los tintes del rostro de Shaina, era la primera vez que alguien le consideraba interesante, aunque ella estaba segura de que solo se trataba de una broma para romper el hielo.

Hielo, era lo que ella deseaba pasarse por el cuerpo en ese instante y es que con esos 40 grados, y sin ninguna sombra ya sentía que pronto caería desplomada de insolación. A unos metros podía divisarse una cafetería y bueno si seguirían buscando seria mejor hacerlo estando bien hidratados.

-Vamos Shaina tomemos algo para refrescarnos, mira que estas de suerte yo te invito.-

-Traes dinero contigo?- Le pregunta una frustrada Shaina.

-Claro Saori me lo dio esta mañana, igual que a Camus y Aurora.-

Shaina quería arrancarse el pelo, todos habían recibido el dinero menos ella.

-Genial debe odiarme por lo del incidente del combate, a mi no me dio nada!- gritaba histérica sacando una discreta risa a Mu.

-Eso es porque fuiste la ultima en llegar, si no hubieses llegado 15 minutos tarde te lo habría dado a ti también.- La sonrisa divertida de Mu solo ponía mas histérica a la peli verde.

-Estas insinuando que soy una perezosa!-

-Solo te informo que me dio a mi tu parte para que yo te la entregase.- La amabilidad del chico desconcertaba a la pobre Shaina, mientras que a Mu le divertía ese temperamento tan regio de la cobra.

-Ha muy bien, bueno… puedes guardármelo después de todo yo suelo perder esas cosas. Y recuerda que dijiste que tú invitabas.-

Conforme bebían su refresco en la cafetería central, algo llamo la atención del dorado.

-Mira esa ambulancia, la que tiene el emblema de la Cruz Roja.-

En el edificio de enfrente se encontraba un puesto móvil de socorro, y este estaba guardado por 2 paramédicos que se encontraban de guardia en caso de una emergencia.

-Que tiene? Con el calor infernal que hace es normal que pongan puestos de socorro, imagínate si alguien cae desmayado por una insolación o una deshidratación.- decía una muy despreocupada Shaina mientras le daba un trago a su refresco light bien frio.

-No Shaina mira a los paramédicos no te parecen conocidos?-

El caballero de Aries insistía ante la indiferencia de su sedienta y acalorada compañera.

-Que te digo que… por todos los Dioses si ese es Shun y de al lado parece … no no parece es Ikki! En marcha antes de que se nos desaparezcan en este hormiguero.- Shaina se trago de un golpe el resto de su refresco mientras que Mu dejaba el dinero para pagar la cuenta y en seguida salieron del sitio.

-Espera no podemos llegar así como así, recuerda que Athena quiere comprobar que ellos realmente quieren volver a su antigua vida.- Mu contuvo a una Shaina quien estaba tan harta de la ciudad que no le importaba nada que no fuese terminar esa misión lo mas pronto posible para irse de ahí.

-Me lleva esta Diosa mas compasiva que el pan! Esta bien tienes razón, tienes razón y ya lo tengo. Escucha ellos son paramédicos, atienden a los enfermos, que te parece si me hago la enferma y tu me llevas con ellos, ya estando ahí algo se nos ocurrirá.-

-Hacerte la enferma, oye no son idiotas se van a dar cuenta.-

-Bueno hay otra cosa más que puedo hacer, pero es un poco arriesgado.-

-Arriesgado a que te refieres? Oye no creo que… Shaina que haces… estas… Nooooo!

Y sin mas la chica se arrojó al primer coche que pasaba por la concurrida avenida, con suerte este no circulaba muy deprisa, pero el incidente desato un enorme embotellamiento y ocasiono una crisis nerviosa en el pacifico caballero dorado.

-Shaina, que demonios has hecho estas loca! Ayúdenme por favor!-

En unos segundos estaban los dos jóvenes hermanos socorriendo a una muy golpeada Shaina y a un histérico Mu, que en ese momento más que en su misión solo pensaba en matar a su acompañante en caso de que el coche no lo hubiese hecho ya.

Shaina fue transportada al puesto de socorro para ser atendida de inmediato, Shun comenzaba a tomarle los signos vitales, al ver que a pesar del golpe la chica estaba consciente, comenzó a hablarle.

-Sabes cual es tu nombre, te encuentras bien?-

-Si, me llamo Shaina y creo que aun no aprendo a cruzar correctamente las calles- Decía la chica con su tono irónica casi sarcástico. Mientras que Mu se encontraba sentado al lado de ella y casi la fulminaba con su mirada.

-Mi chica y yo charlábamos amenamente mientras que por accidente ella se adelante un poco por la calle.-Si se trata de ironias cualquier Santo de Athena podía poseer esa cualidad. La cara de Shaina se volvía roja como un tomate, desde cuando ella era su "chica".

Sin embargo, fueron las palabras del antiguo caballero de Andrómeda las que regresaron a la chica a la realidad.

-No se preocupen esas cosas pasan, parece ser que no es nada grave solo raspones, pero debo cerciorarme. Por favor podría quitarse su camiseta en lo que la examino, debo revisar que sus heridas solo sean superficiales.- Si el hecho de que Mu se refiriese a ella como su chica ya era bochornoso, ahora tener que quitarse la blusa frente a los tres hombres eso era la vergüenza total.

En fin, la culpa era de ella para qué demonios se lanzaba frente al coche, ahora a tragarse su orgullo y a quitarse la prenda. Cual fue la sorpresa de Mu en ver que el pecho y la espalda de la chica estaban cubiertos de cicatrices, algunas casi imperceptibles, pero otras, era evidente que procedían de viejas y serias heridas. El caballero dorado no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en su corazón al presenciar esa escena.

-Señorita gracias al cielo sus heridas son solo raspones, pero disculpe que le pregunte por estas viejas cicatrices.- Pregunto un muy preocupado Shun, pero Shaina sabia exactamente que responder.

-Soy soldado, y son heridas de combate, me las hice cubriendo a uno de mis compañeros en batalla.-

-Debió tratarse de alguien muy importante para que usted aceptara semejante tortura.-

-Si lo fue, pero eso ya pasó.-

-Sabe admiro a los soldados, yo no quisiera por nada del mundo la vida que ustedes llevan soy un pacifista al igual que mi hermano.-

Ikki no hizo más que sonreír ante el comentario de su hermano y sin más permaneció con su típica seriedad que siempre lo había caracterizado.

El lemuriano no quiso andarse con rodeos y fue directo al grano, a como pudo claro esta.

-Así que ni tú ni tu hermano quisiesen una vida de soldados.-

-Les confesare algo hace 6 años mi hermano y yo despertamos en el hospital de esta ciudad lo único que recordábamos era nuestro parentesco y supimos nuestros nombres gracias a estas cadenas que cargábamos con nuestros nombres grabados. El personal del hospital fue tan amable con nosotros, nos cuidaron y hubo quienes nos ayudaron a conseguir empleo y a financiarnos nuestros estudios. Decidimos ser paramédicos para ayudar a las personas necesitadas, es una carrera humanitaria, pacifista y debo decirles que mi hermano y yo somos felices haciendo esto.

-Me da gusto por ustedes caballeros, de corazón me da mucho gusto por ustedes.- el caballero dorado fue sincero estaba contento de saber que sus antiguos compañeros de armas ahora tenían la vida que deseaban.

Shaina solo pudo dedicarles una sonrisa sincera y lamentarse por el dolor de trasero innecesario con el que ahora tendría que lidiar. Poco después de sanar sus heridas ella y Mu se alejaron con un aire nostálgico en sus miradas, Shun e Ikki ya no volverían. El caballero dorado busco un sitio en donde nadie les viera para tele transportarles de regreso a la mansión, su misión había terminado.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 Revelaciones y Despedidas

En alguna otra parte del planeta Mitchelle y Saori deambulaban en busca del antiguo Pegaso. Los datos obtenidos por Aurora los había hecho aparecer en una aldea en medio de la selva de algún país latinoamericano. Eso era evidente ya que los habitantes hablaban bien el español y a su vez conservaban un antiguo dialecto autóctono. El sitio era bastante agradable, un pequeño pueblito perdido entre la selva habitado por personas que vestían unos atuendos bastante coloridos. Se veía que eran personas alegres, al menos eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de Saori. Las personas al percatarse de la llegada de las mujeres evidentemente extranjeras les miraron sonrientes y les hacieron señal de bienvenida, se veía que era un pueblo que no tenía miedo de los extraños. La energía positiva que reinaba en el ambiente ayudaba a calmar los nervios de la joven diosa.

-Vaya siempre pensé que en pueblos así, los extranjeros no éramos bien recibidos, pero parece que estas personas son bastante abiertas?-

Mitchelle parecía compartir la opinión de su compañera -Quizás sus experiencias han sido positivas, sabes no todo encuentro con otras culturas tiene que ser agresivo o imponente?-

Una mujer de alrededor de los 60 años se acercó a las chicas para darles la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidas a esta su humilde morada señoritas, ustedes también forman parte del grupo de profesores?-

-El grupo de profesores?,- ambas chicas estaban desconcertadas por la pregunta de la mujer.

- Si desde hace 2 años el gobierno de México nos envió un pequeño grupo de maestros que nos enseñan a leer y escribir-

La mujer hizo una seña apuntando a un chico con rasgos evidentemente orientales que se encontraba charlando con un anciano en medio del camino.

La voz de Saori retumbo en la mente de Mitchelle.

-Es Seiya! Esta bien, esta aquí y es … profesor?-

El joven al observar a las extranjeras que charlaban con la señora se acercó para presentarse.

-Buenos días! Ustedes son las colegas a quienes esperábamos desde hace una semana, vaya que tardaron en llegar, me imagino que el camino por la selva no ha sido del todo fácil, y en donde esta su guía. Han venido solas!?-

Vaya que el chico hablaba mucho, demasiado desde la perspectiva de Mitchelle.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ambas jóvenes trataban de explicar su presencia sin delatar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Perdona, pero creo que nos confunden con otras personas, nosotras somos… turistas, si eso turistas… que nos hemos perdido en medio de la selva.-

El chico puso cara de sorpresa ante la osadía de dos mujeres, solas pérdidas en medio de la selva.

-La selva es un sitio peligroso no debieron aventurarse y mas siendo mujeres, pero si gustan pueden quedarse esta noche con nosotros y mañana yo podría acompañarles a Palenque, a pie estamos a 5 horas. Ya comienza a anochecer y no es seguro caminar por la selva de noche.-

Las chicas aceptaron de buena gana la invitación del moreno, después de todo, una noche y 5 horas de caminata les daría el tiempo suficiente para intentar convencer al joven de unirse a su causa.

-Que descortés soy, no me he presentado mi nombre es Saul y ustedes como se llaman?-

Apenas y Saori podía disimular su asombro al escuchar semejante nombre, Mitchelle le dio a su amiga un muy disimulado codazo para hacerla reaccionar y regresar a la realidad.

-Saul hace mucho que trabajas con estas personas, es extraño no me lo tomes a mal, pero no tienes el tipo de ser … bueno que no pareces mexicano.- le dijo directamente la peli roja.

-Y seguramente no lo soy, verán hace 6 años desperté tirado en medio de una plaza en San Cristobal de las Casas, tuve la suerte de que un sacerdote me recogió y me alojo con él. Ha sido desde entonces un padre para mí, él me ha educado y se las ha ingeniado por medio de sus contactos para pagarme estudios profesionales. Hace poco me recibí como trabajador social y me inscribí en el programa que lleva el alfabetismo a las comunidades indígenas de éste país.-

La inquietud de Saori no tardo en salir, es que acaso en todos esos años Pegaso no tuvo ni la mínima pizca de curiosidad de averiguar su pasado, era realmente increíble.

-Quieres decir que en 6 años no has intentado averiguar ni un poco tus orígenes o porque como dices tu apareciste en medio de esa plaza? –

-Sabes desde que me desperté ahí, tuve la sensación de que la vida me ofrecía la oportunidad de comenzar de cero. No se cual sea mi pasado, pero de alguna forma siento que el padre Juan tiene razón en que Dios me ha quitado por algo mi memoria y no me quejo, aquí me siento en familia, me siento bien.-

Una hermosa joven se acercó al trio para unirse amenamente a la conversación.

-No hay mal que por bien no venga, verdad amor?-

El chico sonrió ante la frase de la joven, y él le respondió con un tierno beso, que dejo a las dos extranjeras, y sobre todo a Saori frías de pies a cabeza.

-Hola me llamo Helena, bienvenidas ya veo que mi adorado novio ya comenzó a marearlas con sus discursos.-

-Mucho gusto yo soy Mitchelle y ella es mi amiga Saori, tu también formas parte del programa que nos mencionó Sei… digo Saúl?-

-En cierta forma, yo soy enfermera y hago mi servicio social en esta pequeña comunidad. Además es una forma de permanecer cerca de mi prometido?-

PROMETIDO! Eso si que era la locura, Seiya estaba además comprometido con esa chica, la pobre Saori no sabia que cara poner, así que hizo gala de la buena educación que su difunto abuelo le había dado y a como pudo saco lo mas similar a una sincera sonrisa y felicito a la joven pareja.

La noche no tardo en caer, las invitadas disfrutaron de una velada musical en donde comieron unos buenos tacos de huitlacoche, acompañados con el son de unos bien armónicos tambores, flautas y maracas. Las chicas no dejaron de vigilar cada movimiento del antiguo Seiya, se veía contento, al menos esa era la energía que tanto Athena como Mitchelle percibían.

Habia que saber cual seria la decisión de Saori, así que sin más la peli roja fue directa al grano, menos mal que podían comunicarse por el cosmos así nadie escucharía su conversación.

-Dime se lo dirás, lo despertaras para que vuelva a su antigua vida de sacrificio y guerra?-

-No, sabes que no, aunque me parta el corazón, no puedo negarle a mi mas querido caballero la oportunidad de ser feliz, además se lo debo.-

Las palabras de Saori venían acompañadas de nostalgia, tristeza sensaciones hasta antes jamás experimentadas por su compañera quien no podía controlar su empatía, las emociones que percibía eran abrumadoras.

- Saori te siento muy mal, siento el dolor dentro de ti, eres buena fingiendo, pero por dentro estas destrozada.- No hay duda que no se le pueden ocultar tus emociones a una empática lo mejor era aceptarlo.

-Él fue mas que mi guardián, fue mi amigo, mi cómplice y mí…-

-Tu primer amor, ese que los seres humanos dicen que jamás se olvida, pero que rara vez es para siempre. Eras muy joven Saori tenias solo 13 años y él 15, pero el tiempo pasa y todo cambia, tu has cambiado así como él también. Si tu decisión es no despertarle entonces te aconsejo que le dejes ir, no solo físicamente, si no también energéticamente.-

-Como puedes pedirme algo así?-

Lo que Mitchelle le pedía era mucho mas complicado y profundo que una simple despedida, le pedía avanzar por un rumbo nuevo, dejar de ser la Diosa protegida para convertirse en la Diosa protectora. Llevar las riendas de su vida y no ser victima del inevitable destino, según el cual decían los griegos, nadie puede escapar de él. Dejar de ser una niña y avanzar convirtiéndose en una mujer.

-No juegues a autodestruirte quedándote obsesionada con lo que ya paso, estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que te ame y que se quedara junto a ti, alguien a quien tú también ames. Sabes eres humana también, es estúpido que no vivas como tal, mereces y puedes vivir ambas partes en equilibrio ser humana y divina al mismo tiempo es tu derecho y es tu deber.-

Pero siglos y siglos de mitología no se superan en escasos 6 años, para Saori era fácil asumir su papel de Diosa, sacrificarse una y mil veces por su planeta, pero lo que le costaba era asumir su humanidad.

-Athena es una diosa virgen, perfecta.-

Los ojos de Mitchelle rodaron mostrando su evidente decepción ante la escusa tonta de su joven amiga. Si había que dejar las cosas en claro ahora seria el buen momento.

-Las antiguas normas morales de tus parientes olímpicos dejan mucho que decir, y míralo tu misma, lo único que han ocasiono en el inconsciente de las personas es caos. Han hecho de este planeta un mundo machista, en guerra contra todo y todos. La energía sexual cuando viene de las mujeres es vista como pecado o algo sucio y cuando viene del hombre es tolerable. Al averno con esa estúpida mentalidad, eres la Diosa de la Sabiduría, no la de las restricciones! No existe una mayor fuente de sabiduría que la que proviene del sentimiento de amar. Amar a este mundo, a sus criaturas, amar la vida, y porque no compartir ese amor con alguien que quiera compartirlo contigo. Amar es compartir, ya que en el egoísmo el amor no tiene sitio.

Si quieres seguir siendo virgen, entonces deberías cambiar el significado de esa palabra y regresarla a sus verdaderos orígenes. La virginidad no es física sino espiritual, es mantenerse limpio de energías que ensucian como el odio, la ira, y la maldad. Tu alma es pura Saori, tu no tienes tendencia al mal, créeme eso te convierte en una criatura virgen, al menos ante los ojos del espíritu que es lo que cuenta.-

Una suave aunque triste sonrisa adorno el rostro de Saori.

-Sabes creo que tienes razón, aunque eso no evita que me duela y créeme me duele bastante.-

Un par de lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la diosa y antes de que aquello pudiese empeorar ambas chicas se despidieron para dirigirse al sitio que amablemente les habían ofrecido para pasar la noche. Ahí junto a su amiga Saori lloro, dejando salir todo aquello que le comprimía el pecho desde hacia 6 años. Al menos una cosa le consolaba su antiguo caballero ahora era feliz y bajo esa idea después de desahogar su tristeza cayo profundamente dormida.

La noche paso rápido y por primera vez en años Saori no tuvo más pesadillas se podría decir que nunca había dormido tan bien. No fue lo mismo para la pobre de Mitchelle quien fue presa de uno que otro mosquito hambriento, pero bueno todo sea por una buena causa, para eso están las amigas.

A la mañana siguiente las dos chicas iniciaron su camino acompañadas de su nuevo amigo Saúl. Al llegar a la ciudad ambas se despidieron del chico no sin antes desearle lo mejor en su próxima vida de casado que pronto iniciaría. Así ya con esa pagina cerrada en su vida la diosa de la sabiduría y su acompañante regresaron a su casa de la montaña para continuar sus entrenamientos y de pasada como decía Mitchelle curarse de las incomodas picaduras de mosquitos.

Llegando se encontraron con Mu y Shaina quienes les narraron su experiencia con Shun e Ikki. Saori no parecía sorprenderse, el caballero de Aries comprendió inmediatamente que desde el principio la joven diosa sabia que ninguno de sus caballeros de bronce volvería y que el único motivo por el cual había emprendido esa pequeña búsqueda era para cerciorarse que sus antiguos guardianes tuviesen ahora una mejor vida.

Athena sabia que Aurora y Camus tardarían un día mas en volver, así que sin perder el tiempo fue a reunirse con el resto de sus caballeros para seguir su entrenamiento. Mitchelle y Shaina aprovecharon para pedirle a Ángela que les ayudase con sus heridas. La castaña poso sus manos sobre las heridas de Shaina y estas comenzaron a sanar de inmediato y la peli verde se fue a descansar a su habitación para recuperarse del todo. Sin embargo a Mitchelle solo le paso un frasco con crema para las irritaciones y picaduras de insectos, lo cual no fue muy agradable para la pobre amazona.

-Vamos hermanita después de todo las picaduras de mosquitos son parte de nuestras experiencias humanas.- Le decía muy divertida la amazona del rayo verde.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba un nervioso Kanon que al enterarse que su amazona había ido a buscar a la curandera, como ellos llamaban a Ángela, se inquieto por su estado. Al salir y ver a su muñequita rascándose la espalda con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un frasco contra las picaduras de insectos, el gemelo no pudo evitar reírse de la chica y aprovecharse de su sufrimiento para enviarle una insinuación haciendo uso de ese humor sarcástico que siempre le ha caracterizado.

-Sabes que si necesitas quien te la ponga yo tengo la mano suave y mágica preciosa.-

Vaya que el muy cabron era lindo aun cuando se burlaba de su dolor, por la cabeza de la del rayo azul paso una idea un poco descabellada, pero bastante tentadora y bueno a este mundo no se viene solo a sufrir.

-Kanon tu siempre tan servicial, muy bien prefieres que sea en tu habitación o en la mía? -


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 Confesiones y Declaraciones.

Saori se preparaba para entrenar con su ropa deportiva, su cabello perfectamente recogido en una coleta, ya que es imposible ejercitar los músculos con esos anticuados vestidos de princesa medieval que en el pasado habían conformado su armario. Ahora la nueva diosa de la sabiduría contaba con atuendos mucho mas adecuados a la época actual y a las circunstancias. En el gimnasio de la mansión su fiel y devoto maestro Saga, la esperaba ya con ansias para repasar cada lección detenidamente, sobre todo las que le permitían tener a su amada diosa tocándole, claro esta.

Los ejercicios comenzaron inmediatamente al presentarse la chica con su instructor, aunque el hecho de forcejar y de tumbarse al suelo mutuamente, no les impedía llevar una amena conversación.

-Nunca imagine que el Pegaso no volvería a reunirse con nosotros, sabes siempre creí que él era especial para ti.-

Si, Saga no podía evitar la curiosidad de saber hacia donde latía el corazón de la peli morada. Él era perfectamente consciente de que en un pasado ellos dos habían estado unidos por un lazo más allá de la lealtad ala causa. La curiosidad le corroía, pero además, aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente había otro tipo de sensación que le invadía cuando pensaba en Saori junto a Seiya, y esta sensación no le resultaba nada agradable. Menos mal que Mitchelle había acompañado a su alumna el día en que se reunió con el antiguo Pegaso, de lo contrario probablemente el grupo de caballeros que permanecieron en la mansión hubiesen sufrido las consecuencias de un Saga peor que irritable y con muchas ansias de desquitar su furia con quien fuese.

Saori no temía responder ese tipo de preguntas a Saga, no solo porque en ese mes de entrenamiento él había ganado su confianza, si no que además el compartir ese tipo de intimidades con él era, como decirlo, era muy agradable.

-Te dije que quien permaneciera junto a mi seria por su propia voluntad, además ya va siendo tiempo que aprenda a defenderme por mi misma. Estoy harta de depender de los demás. Si es verdad, él fue especial y siempre lo será, pero nuestros intereses han cambiado. Hoy en día, él ya no es lo que yo deseo o necesito, y pues hay que avanzar, estoy segura que encontrare a alguien que si llene mis requisitos.-

Saga no podía creer lo que sus oídos le estaban transmitiendo.

-Quieres decir que estas dispuesta esta vez a llevar una relación sentimental con alguien?-

-Quiero decir, que acepto que soy una diosa, pero también acepto que soy humana, y si me enamoro de alguien que quiera corresponderme no me pienso negar la oportunidad. Así es que si conoces a alguien que este interesado pues ya sabes?-

La chica le cerró un ojo en señal de complicidad al Géminis, una complicidad que creo una aceleración en el ritmo cardiaco de su instructor, que sin darse cuenta en un segundo se vio en el suelo con una hermosa Saori encima de él sonriéndole, mientras le inmovilizaba con sus piernas Saga seguía como embrutecido por el shock de la noticia.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, se escucho el grito de un Tatsumi histérico, lo que hizo que la pareja saliera corriendo para averiguar que era lo que tanto alteraba al calvo de su mayordomo.

-Pero que demonios creen ustedes dos que están haciendo?! Esta es la casa de la rencarnación de la diosa Athena, abran esa puerta!- gritaba como loco el pobre de Tatsumi mientras que del otro lado los gritos de Mitchelle no paraban.

-Si, así, por favor no pares, dale con fuerza, eres genial Kanon no te detengas!-

Saori y Saga llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Kanon, y ante la cara de frustración y rabia de su mayordomo, Saori simplemente giro tranquilamente la perilla de la puerta mirando a su sirviente con rostro de desaprobación. Si la puerta no tenia llave cualquiera que no estuviera histérico podría abrirla tranquilamente. Dentro de la habitación estaba Mitchelle con la camiseta cubriéndose los senos y Kanon le frotaba la espalda a la chica, quien la tenia llena de ronchas por las picaduras de los mosquitos de la selva. Ambos jóvenes miraron a sus tres invasores y con cara de "Que demonios hacen todos aquí y porque tanto escandalo".

Saga tenia el rostro rojo de vergüenza, mientras que Saori no podía aguantar la risa, el pobre de Tatsumi casi se desmaya del ridículo que venia de protagonizar.

-Oigan si no tienen un remedio para aliviar esta horrible pesadilla que estoy viviendo, les sugiero que dejen de gritar como locos! – La chica se mordía el labio inferior en señal de desesperación.

Kanon, él muy tranquilo colocaba un poco de la crema contra las irritaciones y le frotaba suavemente su espalda mientras que la otra no dejaba de quejarse.

-Te lo suplico dale fuerte, esta sensación es horrible!-

-Tranquila preciosa parece que nunca hubieras sido picada por mosquitos en tu vida.-

-Aunque no lo creas hay muchas cosas que nunca he experimentado en mi vida, así que por piedad!-

-Si, si tranquila ya voy, ves te dije que tengo unas buenas manos, ya veras que en unos minutos te sentirás mejor.- Le decía muy sonriente y cariñoso el gemelo menor, su hermano estaba asombrado de ver a Kanon dirigirse con alguien de esa forma tan sensible. Saori no pudo evitar hacerle un comentario burlesco a su amiga en desgracia.

-Sabes si alguna vez te invito a unas vacaciones ya veo que la selva no es una opción en tus preferencias. Jajajajaja!-

-Ja Ja muy graciosa mi pequeña, la próxima vez te sugiero que invites a tu querido maestro, estoy segura que con su hermoso carácter ni un condenado mosco le picaría. Verdad Saga?- La sonrisa sarcástica de Mitchelle venia acompañada por la risa burlona de Kanon y de la misma Saori.

La cara de molestia de Saga no se hizo esperar, esto tendría que ser obra de su hermano, si no quien habría de contarle a la del rayo azul de su magnifico carácter.

-Oye es nocivo que te juntes tanto con mi hermano! – Después mirando a su hermano le dijo -Y tu desde cuando eres tan amable y servicial con alguien?-

-Hey lo obvio no se puede ocultar hermanito, y yo soy amable y servicial con mi novia las veces que se me de la gana!-

-Tu novia!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Saga no se lo podía creer en todos los años que vivió junto a su hermano le conoció muchísimas aventuras, pero nunca jamás una sola novia. Lo extraño del caso era que su hermano no parecía estar bromeando en lo que les decía, su lazo de gemelo le decía también que esta vez el amor había atrapado el corazón de su hermano menor.

La pobre Mitchelle toda picoteada y estresada, jamás se imagino que Kanon haría una declaración así en público. Ella siempre supo que él sentía esa agradable y cálida energía por ella, no en balde ella había decidido seguir entrenando con él, además de que le encantaba el jueguito que llevaba con él.

-Oye desde cuando soy tu novia? Yo ni me he dado por enterada!-

-A sí! pues date por enterada, eres mi novia y mucho cuidado con andar coqueteando con algún otro porque te juro que le mando a visitar el triangulo de las Bermudas y gratis! Y deja de moverte tanto que no me dejas terminar de ponerte esta crema!-

-No, no, no, tu sigue amorcito, que ya no me muevo.- Le decía una desesperada Mitchelle quien no tuvo otra opción que aceptar las condiciones de su ventajoso novio.

Kanon no perdió la oportunidad de sincerarse delante de su diosa. Cosa que Mitchelle encontró muy dulce de la parte de él, aunque ella hubiese preferido que fuera en otras condiciones menos vergonzosas.

-Athena espero que mi relación con tu amiga no te incomode, porque quisiera que tuviésemos tu bendición.-

Tatsumi estaba que no cabía de la osadía del gemelo. –Estamos por entrar en lo que puede ser una nueva Guerra Santa y ustedes dos están…- La frase del calvo se vio cortada por la reprimenda de Athena.

-Basta Tatsumi!, por supuesto que cuentan con mi bendición, ambos, guerra o no guerra es verdad que tenemos una misión, pero aun así el amor jamás será razón de derrota, por el contrario es y será siempre nuestro escudo y nuestra espada. -

Así con una sonrisa la peli morada tomo a Saga y a Tatsumi del brazo para sacarlos de la habitación y dejar a la nueva pareja terminar con su indispensable ritual anti picores. La peli roja y su ahora pareja se comprometieron a volver a su entrenamiento en cuanto la condenada crema hiciese efecto. Ahora comprendía el porque la muy tramposa de Ángela no había querido curarle, tenia plan con maña, bueno es un favor que ya le pagaría después.

Mientras Kanon seguía masajeando la espalda de la chica una voz se hizo presente en la mente de ella.

-Mitchelle, soy yo, necesito que recibas este mensaje.

-Aurora, que pasa? En donde te encuentras sigues con Camus espero, ya han encontrado a Hyoga?-

-Mitchelle necesito que toques la prenda que perteneció a Hyoga y que le trasmitas a Athena la información que su energía te trasmite. Anda hazlo lo antes posible y dile que yo me ocupare de informárselo a Camus de la mejor manera posible.-

Kanon comenzó a percatarse que la chica dejaba de quejarse y permanecía concentrada en algo.

-Que te pasa mi muñeca, pareces como ida?

- Es Aurora, se acaba de comunicar conmigo vía cosmos y…-

El rostro de preocupación de la peli roja comenzó a inquietar al gemelo.

-Que pasa le ocurrió algo a Camus o a Hyoga?-

-Hay Kanon tengo un mal presentimiento.-


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 Amarga despedida

El caballero de capricornio se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para una nueva sesión de entrenamientos de alta calibre, cuando alguien toco a su puerta. Del otro lado una chica de melena rizada rosa pálido le esperaba con una barra de chocolate en su mano.

-Toma es para ti- Shura tomo la barra de chocolate mirando un tanto incrédulo a su visitante, ella a como pudo intento explicarse.

-De donde vengo no solemos tener mucho trato directo con otras personas, y pues creo que mis palabras debieron ser menos… hirientes.-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, realmente tenias razón, las batallas no se ganan cuando los soldados pelean con deseos de morir.-

-Sabes aun cuando cometiste errores que costaron vidas, lo hiciste por tu lealtad a la diosa de la sabiduría. Fuiste victima de un engaño como muchos, la culpa no recae en ti.-

-Entonces en quien?- La pregunta de Shura encontró de inmediato su respuesta, aunque de alguien que no estaba previsto que participara.

-En mi!- Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que Saga venia de camino, y alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación así que no dudo en dar su opinión.

-No! la culpa fue de Arles, tu solo fuiste su victima como todos, mi hermano te uso para apoderarse de mi Santuario y del planeta entero!- Ahora era Athena quien llegaba del otro lado entrando también en la discusión. En fin, Graciela estaba convencida de que en esa mansión la discreción no era una práctica común.

Una tercera voz vino a romper el hilo de la discusión, se trataba de Mitchelle quien venia acompañada por Kanon, la chica se veía bastante preocupada.

-Siento interrumpirles, pero Athena acabo de recibir un mensaje de Aurora, y por lo que descifre tiene que ver con Hyoga. Acompáñame por favor.-

-Por supuesto vamos, Saga, Kanon quieren acompañarnos, así permitiremos que Graciela y Shura puedan terminar su conversación. –

Los gemelos siguieron a las dos chicas rumbo al salón en donde Aurora había dejado la caja con las pertenecías de los antiguos caballeros de bronce. Athena le paso la prenda que había sido propiedad de Hyoga, la del rayo azul concentro su cosmos energía para poder acceder a los rastros energéticos del antiguo cisne. Al instante le pasó la prenda a Athena y le pidió que se concentrara en rastrear la energía pero descifrándola al mismo tiempo. Saori se estremeció al percibir aquella sensación, sin más, soltó la prenda y salió del salón bastante perturbada. Saga fue detrás de la peli morada, la chica no podía ocultar su rostro frente al gemelo, sentía que le faltaba el aire y dejo escapar lágrimas de tristeza. No supo él como paso, pero en un instante una fuerza casi incontrolable le llevo a abrazarla con fuerza, Saori al sentirse en sus brazos sintió la libertad de poder llorar y así lo hizo.

En alguna región de Siberia Aurora y Camus caminaban en busca de Hyoga, la impaciencia de Camus comenzaba a sentirse. Sin más explicación Aurora tomo la mano del caballero de los hielos desconcertándolo con esa actitud. Si era verdad que la chica actuaba de repente de manera imprevisible, él la sentía un tanto territorial con respecto a su espacio personal. Así que el gesto de la chica le resulto muy sospechoso y un horrible presentimiento comenzó a apoderarse del caballero.

-Que sucede, hay algo que me estas ocultando, a noche me gruñiste por la manta y me mandaste a dormir a la otra esquina de la habitación y ahora… Que demonios no me has dicho!?-

La del rayo oro rubí sabia que le debía una explicación a Camus así que comenzó de la manera más apropiada que encontró.

-Desde que seguí el rastro de Hyoga me percate que la energía que emanaba de él no se parece en nada a la del resto de los de bronce.-

El miedo de Camus fue creciendo de mas en mas, que quería decirle la chica con eso?

-Sabes donde esta Hyoga o no!?-

Era evidente que algo no era normal, Camus estaba comenzando a perder el control y por ello su acompañante decidió encender su cálido cosmos. Una luz de color oro rubí cubrió el cuerpo de Aurora y de cada célula de su ser comenzó a emanar una energía que trasmitía paz y seguridad. Después hablo al caballero con un tono de voz dulce, pero bastante claro.

-Si, y voy a llevarte, pero antes necesito que te calmes.-

Tomando firmemente la mano del acuario la chica les orbito al sitio en donde encontrarían a su antiguo alumno. Camus conocía muy bien ese lugar, estaban sobre placas de hielo, las que cubrían el sitio en donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de la madre de su antiguo pupilo. En su último combate que sostuvo con su alumno, él mismo, se había encargado de perder en el fondo del mar el barco en donde reposaba la mujer. Camus miro a todos los lados tratando de ver si se podía divisar la presencia de Hyoga por ahí. Aurora se vio obligada a revelarle su ubicación.

-Estas buscando en el sitio incorrecto, es hacia abajo donde tienes que buscar.-

-Pero, que dices hacia abajo solo esta el mar!-

-Camus de acuario mira a mis ojos y dime que ves?-

En un instante los ojos color ámbar de la peli roja comenzaron a destellar y el caballero comenzó a sentir que se perdía en lo que él hubiese descrito como una visión o mejor dicho una regresión. Hyoga se encontraba sentado en aquel sitio sin poder explicarse a si mismo el porque estaba ahí. Había una fuerza que lo atraía hacia ese sitio, algo le llamaba, la fuerza del llamado le hizo acercarse a una zona en donde el hielo era más frágil. En un instante el chico vio que el hielo que se encontraba en sus pies comenzaba a quebrarse y sin mas cayo al mar.

El caballero de acuario presencio como el chico se iba hundiendo en el agua sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por luchar. Hasta que en un instante, este entrego su ultimo aliento y desapareció en el fondo.

Aurora tomo la mano de Camus para hacerlo reaccionar, los ojos de la chica volvían a su color ámbar habitual, mientras que Camus estaba tratando de descifrar todo aquello que vio.

-Que fue eso! Dime que es mentira, es solo una ilusión!-

-Mis ojos tienen el poder de mostrar el pasado, así como el futuro cuando la energía así lo permite. Lo siento Camus no lo hubieses creído si te lo hubiese dicho, pero lo que has visto paso, por desgracia.-

-El no era un suicida! Que diablos le ocurrió!?-

-Parece que los olimpos fueron capaces de borrarle sus recuerdos, pero el lazo que tenía con su difunta madre era algo más que mental. Según pude percibir la energía de su madre le guio hasta este sitio, aun si él ni siquiera era consiente de ella.-

-Quieres decir que el espíritu de su madre lo llevo al suicidio! Eso es una locura!-

-Quiero decir que Hyoga estuvo tantos años obsesionado con estar junto a ella, que aun después de que perdiese su memoria esa energía, la de su obsesión, seguía impregnada en sus células. Sentía que algo le llamaba a venir a este sitio y siguió el llamado, hasta que las circunstancias le hicieron tener ese desafortunado accidente. El hecho de no recordar nada de su pasado pudo haber sido la causa por la cual se entrego al mar de esa forma tan sumisa, sin embargo que hubiese luchado o no por su vida, en este sitio tan solitario e inhóspito y sin la protección de su cosmos, dudo que alguien hubiese venido a ayudarle. Su muerte fue un accidente, no un suicidio.-

El fuerte y siempre frio caballero de Acuario sintió que la fuerza le abandonaba, por un instante tuvo la sensación de que caería al suelo victima de un profundo dolor. De todas las posibilidades que su mente había creado esta era la única que jamás había si quiera imaginado. En un segundo cayo de rodillas dejando escapar algunas lagrimas por aquel que en un pasado fue casi como un hijo. Justo cuando creía que el dolor era inevitable, sintió un increíble y agradable calor que se posicionaba a su alrededor como un tierno abrazo. Si, eran los brazos de su compañera que le rodeaban y con su cosmos energía color oro rubí cubriendo por completo el cuerpo del caballero dorado, haciéndole sentir libre de aquel insoportable dolor. En su corazón una voz interna le dejaba claro que él no era culpable del triste fin de su antiguo alumno, y que ahora, el chico se encontraba reposando en paz junto al espíritu de su amada madre.

La voz de Aurora le hizo regresar a la realidad, aunque ahora él se encontraba mas tranquilo.

-Camus despídete de él, recuerda que Athena y el resto del equipo nos esperan. Te juro por mis orígenes que Hyoga esta en paz y que en donde ahora se encuentra es un mejor sitio.-

Camus le dio una sonrisa a su compañera y tomando su mano se puso de pie, para enviar un último pensamiento de paz para su antiguo alumno. Concentrando su cosmos energía creo en su mano una hermosa figura de hielo en forma de un pequeño cisne, colocándola en el suelo como señal de respeto para quien fue su mejor alumno el leal y valiente caballero de cygnus.

Al día siguiente en la mansión de campaña de Saori todos los caballeros y amazonas se reunieron para brindar un pequeño homenaje al desaparecido caballero del cisne. Athena le envió su bendición, después de dedicarle un pequeño y emotivo discurso a su querido amigo. Si Hyoga había sido para ella más que un caballero, un buen amigo, el dolor de la chica se reflejaba en la tristeza de su mirada. Sin embargo había que continuar en honor a sus antiguos caballeros de bronce que más de una vez sufrieron penurias por ella.

Los días siguieron pasando y la fecha de encontrarse con Poseidón estaba cerca, los caballeros y amazonas se reunieron con la peli morada para prever todas las posibilidades existentes. Una cosa era clara, la única forma de restablecer el equilibrio de los mares era volviendo a liberar a Poseidón de la vasija en que la misma diosa le había encerrado, para después convencerle de tomar su puesto como rey de los mares sin querer destruir el resto del planeta. Nada sencillo después de su último encontronazo con el Dios, sin embargo el haberle encerrado en esa urna por tantos siglos era una de las causas de que el mar hubiese perdido su equilibrio. Cada Dios debía ocuparse de proteger y equilibrar su reino, y sin Poseidón, los mares de la Tierra se habían vuelto un verdadero desastre. Así pues, consciente de su antiguo error y sin dejar de pensar en el peligro que conllevaba su única solución, la diosa decidió aventurarse junto a un pequeño grupo de dorados y amazonas con el fin de liberar a su "queridísimo" tío Poseidón.

La simple idea le daba escalofríos a Kanon, ya que era consciente de que el emperador de los mares no le dejaría ir sin antes hacerle pagar por haberle manipulado a su antojo en el pasado. En fin, el gemelo menor sabía que no existía otra forma de detener el desastre que liberando a su peor pesadilla del jarró í que poco a poco iba haciéndose a la idea de que quizás estos días que le quedaban antes de partir a la misión pudiesen ser los últimos de su vida.

Kanon observaba a su hermano entrenar junto a Saori quien le daba unas patadas al pobre de Saga que en momentos casi lo hacian volar. Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se le salió de sus labios, recordando como él y su hermano de pequeños solían darse peores patadas durante sus entrenamientos en el antiguo santuario. En aquellos tiempos aun había una relación cariñosa entre él y su gemelo, como echaba de menos aquellos momentos. Una peli roja de ojos verde-azulado le observaba, sintiendo claramente la nostalgia que él transmitía, y sin mas se acercó sigilosamente por su espalda rodeándole con sus brazos.

-Porque no te acercas un poco a él, estoy segura que él se muere de ganas por reanudar su relación contigo.-

La calidez de su abrazo hizo que Kanon le atrapase sus brazos, como deseando que ella no le soltara y de esa forma el poder acomodar su espalda sobre el pecho de la chica.

-Nos hemos hecho tanto daño en el pasado que dudo que eso sea una buena idea muñeca.-

-Vamos inténtalo, después de todo mas se perdió en la guerra no crees?-

Así depositando un beso en la mejilla de su gemelito diabólico, Mitchelle se alejó en busca de Aurora para prever con ella algunas cosas para su próxima misión. Kanon vio que la idea de su chica no parecía tan descabellada, después de todo si estos eran sus últimos días porque no intentar llevarse a la tumba el recuerdo de pasar un buen momento junto a su hermano, claro si este se lo permitiese.

Saga termino su entrenamiento con Saori cuando de camino a la ducha se cruzo a su gemelo quien le paso un balón de básquetbol. Si, había de todo en aquella mansión hasta una pequeña cancha de juego.

-Que dices, te mides conmigo o me tienes miedo hermanito?-

Si había algo que Saga no podía dejar ir era un desafío, y pues gustoso acepto el de su hermano.

Los gemelos pasaron casi dos horas luchando campalmente por arrebatarse mutuamente el dichoso balón, los puntos iban en empate 10 a 10 y aquello parecía no tener fin.

-Vaya Kanon te has mejorado, yo que creí, que andar detrás de tu novia la peli roja no te daba tiempo a concentrarte.-

-Ya vez deberías de buscarte una chica tu también hermano, quien sabe quizás hasta se te quite ese mal humor. Si no es que ya tienes tu vista puesta en alguna.-

Los nervios de que su hermano pudiese descubrir sus sentimientos por Athena hicieron que Saga sacase un comentario un tanto agresivo contra su gemelo.

- A diferencia de ti hermanito yo si tomo en serio esta nueva oportunidad que Athena nos ha brindado.-

Kanon no aprecio en nada el comentario de su hermano mayor, le parecía mentira que con su gemelo no pudiese llevar otro tipo de conversaciones que no fuesen criticas o reproches, así que sin mas atrapo el balón y paro el juego. Mirando a los ojos a su hermano le dejo sus puntos muy claros.

-Lo mio con Mitchelle es en serio. Estoy enamorado de ella y como la experiencia me ha enseñado que no tenemos asegurados nuestros días, pienso estar cerca de aquellas personas que me interesan, al menos, el poco tiempo que me quede de vida.

Saga comprendió que las palabras de su hermano no eran de juego, se sentía la preocupación en Kanon desde que Athena había desvelado su plan de liberar el alma de Poseidón. Sabía lo que su hermano había orquestado en un pasado a expensas de manipular la voluntad del emperador de los mares, y aunque el mayor no lo dijese, él también temía por el futuro de su gemelo. Kanon estaba por abandonar del todo la cancha cuando Saga lo detuvo tomándole por el hombro.

-No vas a morir, Athena no permitiría que él tomase venganza contra ti.-

-Vamos Saga como si eso te importase, no te importe hace años que mas te da ahora, no se porque diablos estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.-

Así, soltándose del agarre de su hermano gemelo y convencido que jamás podría llevar una relación sana con él, Kanon abandono la cancha dejando a Saga en medio completamente solo y con un sentimiento de culpa por no saber enterrar su maldito orgullo y así poder abrir su corazón delante de su hermano. Una idea comenzó a atormentarle, y si estos fuesen realmente los últimos momentos que le quedaban junto a su hermano.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 Un pacto de amor

Era una noche estrellada, a las afueras de la mansión, el menor de los gemelos se encontraba sentado dejándose llevar por la momentánea paz que reinaba. Había buscado un sitio un tanto alejado de la vista de sus compañeros para pasar lo que él creía podía ser de sus ultimas noches. Sabia que encontrarse con Poseidón era firmar su sentencia de muerte, el rey de los mares era un ser rencoroso y no perdonaría verle de frente después de haberle manipulado a su antojo y propiciado la absurda guerra que termino por destruir su imperio acuático. Kanon no era de los que se entregaban a la muerte sin dar batalla, pero si fuese necesario lo haría para asegurar el triunfo de su Diosa y la salvación de su planeta.

Su cerebro le torturaba con imágenes de lo que podría venir, sabia que quizás ni su antigua prisión en Cabo Sunion, ni su muerte junto a Radamanthys se le compararían al castigo que seguramente el emperador de los mares le designaría. Entre tanto una imagen ilumino sus pensamientos dándole unos minutos de paz, Mitchelle, el solo pensar en ella le calmaba. Como la iba echar de menos, su humor para soportarle, su sonrisa, su picardía, sus ojos tan bellos tan enigmáticos. Vaya que le dolía saber que quizás no podría pasar su vida junto a ella. Vaya por primera vez en toda su vida deseaba la compañía de alguien, de ella, pero no solo por una noche sino por toda su vida.

No podía soportarlo tanto odio en su pasado, tantas tonterías, no podía cometer otra mas así que decidió ponerse de pie y buscar a su chica, aunque ya era su novia, nunca le había dicho _**Te Amo**_ y no debía partir de este mundo sin decírselo. Al ponerse de pie una figura se abrió paso entre los arboles del bosque, y no era una figura cualquiera, era una criatura que brillaba con una increíble luz azul zafiro con matices morados. La luz brillaba como en compases musicales con un extraño ritmo se expandía y se contraria, emanando una energía de paz que él pudo reconocer en el acto, ya que la había sentido desde hacia 3 meses, era ella, su muñeca, su Mitchelle.

-Te has escondido de todos, espero que mi presencia no te perturbe, pero quisiera estar junto a ti, puedo?-

Él estaba anonadado la luz que cubría su cuerpo la hacia verse fuera del alcance de cualquier ser humano, era como estar frente a una figura divina, como estar frente a un ángel.

-Eres hermosa, jamás me habías dejado verte de esta forma, claro que quiero tu compañía de hecho pensaba ir a buscarte.-

-No necesitas buscarme solo piensa en mí y yo vendré a ti, siempre.-

La chica se sentó en el pasto disminuyendo un poco la intensidad de la luz que emitía, para no cegar a su compañero y haciéndole una seña a él para que la acompañase.

-No permitiré que Poseidón te lastime, y sé que Athena tampoco lo hará. Tu vida no es moneda de intercambio ni con Poseidón ni con nadie.-

-Preciosa no tienes idea de todo el mal que yo he generado, me merezco cualquier pena o castigo que quisieran imponerme, inclusive la muerte. Y créeme que soy lo suficientemente responsable como para acatarlo.-

-Tu ya pagaste en la batalla contra Hades te sacrificaste mas de una vez primero con Milo para probar tu lealtad. Después en el infierno acabando con todos esos espectros, protegiendo a los caballeros de bronce para que llegaran hasta Athena, y si fuera poco entregaste la armadura de géminis para que los dorados tumbaran el muro de los lamentos, y diste tu vida destruyendo a un juez maligno como lo fue en su momento Radamanthys. Ya no debes nada.-

Kanon se perdía en la mirada de su chica, en la energía que cada célula de su cuerpo emanaba.

-Tu no eres humana, verdad?-

-Que dices? Claro que soy humana mira tengo un cuerpo y soy mortal como tu.-

-No me mientas no pienso juzgarte, tu eres lo que mas me importa, yo jamás pensaría mal de ti. Yo sé que no eres humana, tienes un aire de divinidad que no procede de este mundo.-

-Ahora soy humana, desde hace 3 meses mis hermanas y yo decidimos convertirnos en seres humanos. Somos pequeños fragmentos de seres de otra dimensión, seres que tienen desde hace milenios un pacto con este planeta.-

Las palabras de la chica no parecían sorprender al gemelo menor, en su corazón él sabia que aquella hermosa creatura que lo tenia embobado no podía ser de este mundo.

-Athena nos invoco para hacer valer ese antiguo pacto, y nosotros, bueno nosotras decidimos abandonar por una sola existencia la fuente de la que cada una procede y experimentar la vida humana. Soy humana tengo sangre en mis venas como tu, aunque mi vida material data de hace 3 meses.-

Una tierna sonrisa adorno el rostro de Kanon la confesión de Mitchelle le demostraba la confianza que ella sentía con él.

-Eres un bebe, vaya que no he dejado de ser un depravado.- Decía el joven un tanto divertido al asimilar la edad que tendría su chica.

-Eres hermoso mi Kanon, tu conociste el mal, lo viviste y por propia voluntad lo abandonaste. Para mi eres una creatura magnifica, sabia y única. Y yo…- La frase de la chica se vio interrumpida por un tierno beso de su acompañante, mismo que vino acompañado de una confesión.

-_**Yo te amo**_, desde que te vi, desde que me hiciste volar por los aires por idiota. Cada día que hemos pasado juntos, cada broma, cada entrenamiento, cada charla, cada minuto junto a ti ha sido como alimento para mi alma. Y te juro que si yo pudiese…-

Ahora fue Mitchelle quien interrumpió a Kanon con un beso apasionado, intenso dejándole claras sus intenciones y su deseo.

El gemelo no dudo ni un segundo en tomar a la chica y sentarla sobre su regazo desabotonando poco a poco su blusa mientras que sus labios iban llenando cada espacio de piel que aparecida frente a sus ojos. Ella arqueo su cuerpo en señal de placer, era la primera vez que su cuerpo experimentaba algo así, el calor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y su voz dejo salir pequeños gemidos de placer. No se dio cuenta como, pero en lo que ella sintió como un segundo Kanon la había despojado de toda su ropa y ahora comenzaba él a desnudarse para su chica.

Era hermoso, sus perfectos pectorales bien firmes, que solo eran cubiertos por su larga cabellera azul que el viento meneaba suavemente. Ella no pudo evitarlo toco cada centímetro de la suave piel de su amado, suavemente y con dulzura deposito pequeños besos que le recorrían desde el cuello hasta su bajo abdomen haciéndole gemir.

El deseo se adueño de la poca resistencia que le quedaba al géminis, sin mas se coloco sobre su chica y comenzó a devorarla con sus besos, su lengua exploraba el interior de su boca mientras que sus manos iban recorriendo el contorno del cuerpo de su amada. Era tanto su emoción de tenerla así, que no se percato que la luz que cubría el cuerpo de su chica ahora también le cubría a él como si de un solo cuerpo se tratase.

En un instante sus caderas comenzaron a frotarse en ella y pudo sentir la virilidad de su chico ardiente, que impacientemente esperaba ser recibida por ella. Mirándose a los ojos, mientras los besos se volvían menos desesperados y más tiernos, ella abrió sus piernas dejándole claro a él que estaba lista para ser suya.

Poco a poco él fue introduciéndose, despacio, hasta tocar la frontera en donde la niña se vuelve mujer y sin más le dio un suave beso mientras le repitió aquello que no quería dejar de decirle mientras estuvieran juntos.

-_**Te amo**_ Mitchelle y siempre seré tuyo en cuerpo, alma y espíritu.-

-Yo también _**te amo**_ Kanon desde siempre y para siempre.-

Kanon deposito otro beso en los labios de su ahora amante y sin mas la penetro, rompiendo la barrera que les separaba de estar unidos por completo. La sensación era al principio un poco extraño, aunque no tan dolorosa como ella esperaba. Poco a poco él fue danzando dentro del cuerpo de ella, mientras que ella ocupaba sus manos en acariciar la larga melena de su amante, pasando después a la espalda de su chico hasta tocar esos hermoso glúteos bien firmes que se contraían de placer al ser acariciados y apretados suavemente por su peli roja.

El ritmo de la danza se fue acelerando y los gemidos de placer se volvieron de menos en menos discretos. Un rayo de luz salió del centro del pecho de la chica penetrando el centro de su amante, la energía que emanaba era tan agradable, era el éxtasis de dos corazones que se volvían uno. En un instante ambos sintieron una placentera explosión, para ellos fue como subir hasta el cielo y hubiesen dado todo para ahí permanecer.

Las respiraciones de ambos se fueron poco a poco calmando, Mitchelle aun sostenía el cuerpo de Kanon recostado sobre ella, ninguno quería cambiar de posición. Kanon levanto un poco su cuerpo para poder mirar a su amada.

-Estas bien mi amor, no te hice mucho daño.- Le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su chica, para seguir dándole pequeños y tiernos besos que ella correspondía con la misma ternura.

-Mientras estés junto a mi, yo siempre voy a estar bien.- Le respondía suavemente la peli roja quien comenzó a sentir la tristeza que emanaba de su gemelo predilecto.

-Desgraciadamente eso no siempre dependerá de mí, pero te juro que mientras tenga vida la voy a compartir contigo.-

De eso no les quedaba ni la menor duda a ambos, sin embargo la sombra de Poseidón amenazaba el futuro no solo de Kanon si no de la Tierra entera. Mitchelle era consciente de todo esto y depositando otro beso en los labios de su amado le miro a los ojos para volverle a repetir.

-Pase lo que pase quiero que pienses en mí y te juro que yo estaré junto a ti, no permitiré que nada malo te pase mi amor, solo tienes que confiar en mi. –

La noche se fue alejando, poco a poco y cuando los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron la pareja fue a reunirse con el resto del equipo en la mansión. En unas horas saldrían en busca del señor de los mares el mismísimo Poseidón, la misión había oficialmente comenzado.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 Remembranzas y Flamas Gemelas

En plena madrugada un joven de cabello celeste esta sumergido en una pesadilla que se había vuelto ya habitual. Desde hacia 6 años el sueño se repetía una y otra vez, el agua que lo cubría y algo en sus pies lo jalaba hasta el fondo. Justo cuando siente que esta por soltar su último aliento una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules le toma en brazos cubriéndole con una luz blanca en donde vuelve a respirar. La mirada que presenta esa mujer es profunda y a la vez enigmática, aunque no movía sus labios una voz se escuchaba un tanto lejana como el susurro del viento.

_-Julián… Julián…es el momento de despertar… es el momento de regresar… Julián recuerda nuestro pacto… es el momento de despertarrrrr…..-_

El sonido loco de un despertador retumba con fuerza en las paredes de la habitación de Julián Solo, haciéndole despertar de un salto, completamente bañado en sudor. Al darse cuenta de la hora las 5:30 a.m., el joven magnate no hace más que aborrecer su suerte, a buena hora tenia que heredar el poderoso imperio marítimo de su padre. A penas y le quedaba tiempo, así que sin mas, se dirigió directamente a la ducha, y así comenzar su ardua jornada. Después de vestirse y arreglarse se dirigió rumbo al comedor para tomar su desayuno y preparar su salida, ahí un joven de cabellos violeta le esperaba ya sentado y tomando el café.

-Buenos días señor Julián, tiene cara de haber pasado una mala noche. Acaso sigue teniendo pesadillas?-

La cara de Julián daba por confirmada la versión de su acompañante, realmente parecía que tenía semanas sin descansar y sus ojeras comenzaban a asomarse.

-Sorento, buenos días, no se como puedes estar tan fresco a estas horas?-

-Ya ve es la costumbre duerma a la hora que duerma no puedo despertarme mas tarde.-

-Que tal tu concierto a noche, escuche que llenaste el teatro? Bueno y por favor, ya deja de llamarme señor, que soy mas joven que tu y me haces sentir como si fuera un viejo.-

-El concierto ha ido bien supongo y lo de llamarle de usted es en muestra de respeto y agradecimiento por su hospitalidad, después de todo vivo en su casa desde hace 6 años.-

Así era, desde las inundaciones que habían azotado al planeta misteriosamente hacia 6 años, Julián sentía necesidad de hacer algo por las personas que resultaron afectadas y como por azar encontró a este joven talentoso que le pareció podía ofrecer un espectáculo caritativo agradable para los damnificados, mientras que él se ocuparía de contribuir, por medio de generosas donaciones, para reconstruir los sitios mas dañados. De ese modo comenzaron una sincera amistad, y bueno Julián pensó que para una casa tan grande, pues vivir a dos seria menos triste que vivir como su apellido, Solo.

-Ya te he dicho que tu compañía me es muy agradable Sorento, además desde la muerte de mi padre… bueno ya sabes…en fin que es una mansión enorme y no me gusta estar solo.-

Al notar la tristeza en el rostro de su amigo Sorento dio un giro regresándole al tema principal.

-De que tratan tus pesadillas, sigues soñando a esa hermosa rubia?-

Sorento estaba convencido que la rubia de las pesadillas de su amigo no era otra que la antigua marina Thetis, quien desafortunadamente había muerto al salvar a Julián de ahogarse una vez que Athena había sellado el alma de Poseidón en la olla. Quizás aun quedaban recuerdos de cuando era Poseidón quien reinaba sobre ese cuerpo? Aunque no estaba del todo seguro, lo único que era evidente era que Julián era una persona un tanto a medias, el joven siempre decía sentirse que le faltaba algo en su vida. En ocasiones el Sirena sentía que no era que Poseidón hubiese poseído el cuerpo de Julián, si no que quizás el chico era parte de Poseidón y no un simple cuerpo alquilado.

-Rubia, bueno te diré hay veces que juraría que de tan rubia parece albina, y me da la impresión que ella no es… humana.-

-como tu sueño se desarrolla en el agua quizás sea una sirena?- Le decía un muy sonriente Sorento, por supuesto con la doble intención de ver la reacción del joven magnate.

-Una sirena, jajaja que dices, primero que nada, eso no es más que mitología y además ella tiene más la pinta de un ángel que de un pez. Si de hecho, eso me parece, un hermoso ángel cuyos ojos son capaces de ver hasta mí más profundo pensamiento.-

El suspiro no se hizo esperar por parte del joven Solo, vaya que su ángel le ponía de nervios, pero a la vez le parecía hermoso.

- Julián, estas enamorado de una chica que existe en tus sueños, vaya creo que el rechazo que tuviste por la parte de Saori Kido a tu propuesta de matrimonio te afecto y mucho.- Le decía Sorento un tanto divertido.

-Eso es pasado, me pego en mi orgullo, pero debo admitir que haberme casado con ella, hubiera sido un fiasco. La verdad, fuera de su magnifica fortuna esa niña no me interesa en lo mas mínimo.- El flautista no hizo mas que una mueca divertida por el sincero comentario de su anfitrión.

-El amor llegara ya lo veras se paciente.-

-Sorento amigo soy un admirador de la belleza, pero tonterías como el amor, lo siento no creo que sean para mi, además mi ángel es solo eso… un extraño, perturbador y a la vez hermoso sueño.

Sin más, ambos jóvenes terminaron su desayuno para tomar después la limosina que les conduciría a cada uno a sus respectivos sitios de trabajo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión campirana de la familia Kido, Saori había reunido a sus caballeros y amazonas a primera hora de la mañana, ya todos sabían en donde se encontraba el sitio en donde yacía la olla que contenía el alma del Dios de los mares. Sin embargo la misión seria un poco más complicada de lo que los dorados podrían esperar. No se trataba solo de dejar libre la conciencia o alma de Poseidón, además habría que convencerle de volver a su sitio como regente de los océanos, sin que esto significase volver a su antigua obsesión de convertir la tierra en un único e inmenso océano. La única solución aparente yacía en su antiguo receptáculo, Julián Solo, él era la clave para poder controlar la energía del emperador de los mares.

Después de meditarlo días enteros, Saori se había percatado que a diferencia de las posesiones de Arles con Saga y Hades con Shun, el caso de Julian fue completamente distinto. Los síntomas físicos como el cambio de cabello y de voz nunca aparecieron. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, que Julián Solo no fue un simple cuerpo prestado como Poseidón le había hecho creer a Kanon en su momento. Poseidón era un Dios bastante desconfiado, así que quizás no le revelo todo, sino lo que él considero indispensable.

-Debemos convencer a Julián de que se una a nuestra causa, estoy segura que haciéndolo, la energía de Poseidón estaría a nuestro favor.-

La preocupación de Shion de Aries era evidente despertar al Dios podría conllevar el fin de la existencia de Julián, según lo que ellos pensaban.

-Athena aunque Julián estuviese a nuestro favor una vez despierto Poseidón, tomaría el control completo de su voluntad.-

-No estoy tan segura de que ese seria el caso, casi podría afirmar que Julián es más de lo que creemos.-

- A que te refieres?-

-Shaina fue atacada por Julián cuando estaba aun bajo el control mental de Kanon y ella mejor que nadie sabe que la energía que la inmovilizó no era de un simple caballero de oro. Y no digo eso por menospreciarte Kanon, pero mis amazonas de plata son capaces de reconocer las cosmos energías que les tocan y en ese caso ella insiste que era la cosmos energía de un Dios.-

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron en señal de asombro, si lo que Athena decía era cierto Poseidón no había desaparecido por completo dentro de la olla, sino que siempre guardo un pequeño fragmento en forma humana ósea Julián.

Kanon fue el primero en opinar después de todo si alguien estuvo cerca del Dios de los mares fue él.

-Quieres decir que me engaño, que no tomo prestado ningún cuerpo sino que estaba encarnado y ese era su cuerpo? Entonces que encerraste en la olla?-

-Encerramos su conciencia divina o su Cosmos energía como quieras decirlo.-

Ahora era Saga quien no entendía nada de la conversación.

-Como puede un Dios fragmentarse?-

Rápidamente Mitchelle le aclaro la duda a su ahora cuñado. -Porque los Dioses como todo son energías y la energía se fragmenta, cambia de forma, pero jamás se destruye. Lo mas seguro es que desde épocas milenarias haya comenzado sus encarnaciones, así como Athena, pero decidiera fragmentarse para pasar desapercibido por aquellos como ustedes que leen los cosmos. Así podría concebir su plan de conquista del mundo sin ser detectado, aunque bueno ya lo han encerrado dos veces en esa olla así que no le ha funcionado del todo. –

Kanon aun no podía creerlo cuando había controlado la mente del joven millonario esta no era tan terrible en comparación a su ser superior.

-Julián es un tanto prepotente y vanidoso, pero Poseidón es un ser bastante…-

El gemelo menor fue interrumpido por Saori.

–Ambos tienen el mismo carácter lo único es que cuando su cosmos energía despierta las emociones se vuelven incontrolables para él, debido a la inmensa energía que debe llevar en si. Los Dioses del olimpo llevamos milenios en este planeta eso nos ha hecho vulnerables a las energías que este desprende, las emociones como el ego y las pasiones nos han atrapado desde hace siglos. Es parte del aprendizaje de vivir para este mundo y de equilibrar esta dimensión, sin embargo nosotros hemos fallado hemos dejado que el ego nos cegara olvidando nuestros orígenes haciéndonos sentir dueños de este mundo y de sus criaturas en vez de los simples servidores que somos.-

Gabrielle mostraba indicios de sentirse inquieta durante toda la reunión parecía distraída, un tanto perdida en si misma, la voz de Mitchelle la hizo volver a la realidad en un segundo.

-Gabrielle tu controlas el elemento del agua, quizás podrías acompañarnos en busca de la olla, ya sabemos que esta se encuentra en las ruinas del pilar central en el fondo del mar mediterráneo. Además tienes la ventaja de que no necesitas equipo de buceo, que dices?-

La propuesta le pareció aceptable a la rubia, pero no solo era cuestión de rescatar la olla -Y quienes irán a verse con el joven millonario?-

Para la peli roja eso estaba claro la única que le conocía lo suficiente era la joven diosa. -Supongo que a Saori no le importara verse con su antiguo pretendiente, aunque por supuesto que no ira sola.-

El comentario de Mitchelle causo un malestar estomacal en el pobre de Saga, quien sin poder explicarse a si mismo su reacción, fue el primero en apuntarse para ir a acompañar a su Diosa en su reunión con el magnate. Saori llevaría consigo además de al mayor de los géminis, a Shion de Aries y a la amazona del rayo amarillo Constanza.

El resto se dividiría en dos grupos, Kanon, Mitchelle, Shaina, Gabrielle, Milo, Kiki y Mu irían en búsqueda de la olla y el resto, bajo la estricta dirección de Dokho de libra, prepararían el sitio del ritual que permitiese que el alma de Poseidón volviese a su cuerpo en armonía. Esto tendría que hacerse en un templo ubicado en las antiguas ruinas del viejo santuario del Dios de los mares en Cabo Sunion, y por supuesto se tendría que contar con la presencia de Julián Solo.

Gabrielle, Mu y Mitchelle se encargaron de transportara su grupo a un embarcadero en las orillas de Cabo Sunion en donde alquilaron un barco y equipos de buceo para emprender la búsqueda bajo el mar. Kanon guiaba al grupo atreves del mar él, los dorados y Shaina seguían muy de cerca el rumbo en una carta marítima. Mientras que en uno de los bordes del barco las dos chicas del prisma contemplaban por primera vez un paisaje así, estar sobre el agua era una sensación un tanto extraña el barco se movía y eso no era del todo agradable para Mitchelle quien además de comenzar a sentir el estomago un tanto inquieto no dejaba de sentir que algo no iba bien en Gabrielle. La joven rubia se veía bastante inquieta y su amiga no se quedaría con la duda.

-Que ocurre porque emites esa extraña energía, parece que tuvieses temor a algo?- La del rayo blanco no podía negar que algo le perturbaba.

-Sabes desde que Athena encerró el alma de Poseidón en la olla, mi ser superior ha seguido de cerca a Julián, quizás porque la energía de Poseidón es del elemento del agua como la mía. Siento un extraño vinculo hacia él y creo que eso me da miedo.-

Para Mitchelle el miedo de la rubia no estaba justificado, ya que desde sus cuerpos de luz en la dimensión superior era perfectamente posible comunicar con los seres de la Tierra y con sus guardianes los "dioses".

-Bueno y mi ser superior siempre ha seguido y estado en contacto con todas las encarnaciones de Athena, no veo cual es el problema?- Le decía la peli roja mientras comenzaba a frotarse su estomago en círculos como intentando apaciguar algo que sentía por dentro.

-El y yo provenimos del mismo rayo, sabes lo que eso quiere decir Mitchelle?-

El grito de Kanon corto por completo la conversación de las chicas.

-Listo bajemos el ancla, hemos llegado!-


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 El mar de las tinieblas

-Cariño estas tan linda con esa cara que si sobrevivo te prometo que daremos en tour del mundo en velero, claro después de una apasionada semana en la selva! – El comentario de Kanon le hizo recordar a su chica el porque se había enamorado de él, siempre tan oportuno. Mientras que ella luchaba por conservar en su estomago el delicioso desayuno de la mañana.

-Diablos porque Athena no me advirtió que los cuerpos humanos eran tan delicados!-

El ver a su chica con el rostro casi verde del asco le hacía olvidar aunque fuera por ese instante lo delicado de su situación. Por otro lado Shaina, Milo y Mu estaban listos para la misión, la peli verde se preparaba para descender y el caballero de escorpión no quiso perder su oportunidad para entablar conversación con la chica.

-Dime preciosa crees poder recordar exactamente en donde se encuentra el pilar.-

-Primero que nada no soy tu preciosa, Milo y de lo otro créeme lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer.-

El caballero de Aries dejo escapar una disimulada sonrisa, misma que fue cortada por el repentino comentario de Gabrielle.

-El pilar debe estar cubierto de corales-

Pero que dices solo han pasado 6 años, el sitio no se pudo haber transformado.- Le decía un tanto incrédulo el lemuriano.

-El cosmos de Poseidón puede estar dentro de la olla, pero aun así es lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear muros de protección, créeme no solo habrá cubierto el pilar con corales, estoy segura que nos guarda una que otra sorpresa.-

Kiki y Mitchelle permanecerían en el barco, por lo que pudiese pasar, mientras que el resto descendería en las profundidades.

-Oye rubia bonita, no se te olvida algo?- Le decía burlonamente Milo a Gabrielle, quien solo llevaba un traje de licra entallado sin tanque de oxigeno ni nada que cubriese su cabeza. La chica solo le miro de reojo con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Sin mas, la amazona del rayo blanco se tiro al agua dejando sorprendidos a todos, unos segundos después apareció en la superficie. La chica se veía tranquila y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros que aun la observaba desde el barco.

-Piensan venir o que? No me miren así, recuerden que mi elemento es el agua, mi cuerpo esta adaptado a ella. Vamos que perdemos tiempo!-

-Procura no vomitar sobre el pobre de Kiki, mi preciosa.- Le decía Kanon al oído a su chica y así después de depositar en su boca un tierno beso el gemelo se arrojó al mar internándose en sus profundidades junto al resto del equipo.

Mientras tanto en alguna cafetería de Italia un joven magnate recibía en su mesa una visita inesperada.

-Buenos días Julián te molestaría concedernos un momento?-

-Saori Kido, cuanto tiempo, y veo que no vienes sola?-

-Te presento a mi amiga Constanza así como a Shion de Aries y Saga de Géminis.-

-Curiosos nombres tienen tus acompañantes, pero por favor tomen asiento podía invitarles un café si así lo desean?-

Así los 4 tomaron asiento junto al joven quien bebía tranquilamente su taza de café.

-Muchas gracias, te agradecemos tu amabilidad.-

-Dime Saori que puedo hacer por ustedes?-

La joven diosa no quiso ir por las ramas y prefirió atacar la conversación de forma directa.

-Dime Julian no sueles tener sueños extraños desde hace 6 años, no has comenzado a sentir un extraña fuerza que te atrae hacia el mar?-

Sin duda que alguien se aproxime así sin más y te adivine lo que has vivido en los últimos 6 años asusta a cualquiera.

-Perdón, no comprendo tu pregunta.-

-Sin embargo es bastante clara, veras hace 6 años debiste haberte despertado en la orilla de alguna playa sin recordar lo que te había ocurrido el día anterior.-

Eso si era el colmo, la joven parecía tener conocimiento de algo que él consideraba bastante privado, salvo Sorento, nadie mas conocía esa historia de su amnesia. Julián era una persona de carácter fuerte y ese tipo de intromisiones le parecían inaceptables.

-Que demonios es esto, como sabes tu… que tuviste tu que ver en eso?!-

Saori trato de calmar al joven a como pudo, después de todo sabia que él estaría deseoso de averiguar que fue de él aquel día.

-Julián acompáñanos y te lo explicaremos todo, no te preocupes no te haremos ningún daño, pero es indispensable que vengas con nosotros.-

Sorento venia de atravesar la puerta de la cafetería cuando se percato de que su mecenas estaba acompañado y claramente reconoció a la joven diosa.

-Señorita Kido, tanto tiempo sin verle, y veo que no viene sola.-

Julián no dudo en ponerle al tanto de la proposición de la peli morada.-Sabes Sorento, Saori insiste en que debo acompañarla a no se donde para tener una especie de que será sección psicológica sobre mis pesadillas y un incidente de hace 6 años.-

-Señorita Kido a usted no le molestaría que yo les acompañase, vera tengo en alta estima al señor Julián y aunque usted le es muy agradable no podría decir lo mismo de sus dos acompañantes. Y con ello no me refiero a la hermosa señorita que se encuentra a su derecha, a propósito me presento ante usted mi nombre es Sorento de Sirena y usted es?-

-Constanza, aunque sabe hay quienes piensan que mi apellido debería ser armonía.-

-Vaya eso de armonizar, sabe a mi se me da muy bien, tanto que en ocasiones las personas caen muertas ante mis ritmos.-

-Veo que tenemos puntos en común señor Sorento.-

El resto de la mesa observaban atónitos como la conversación entre esos dos se tornaba de mas en mas peligrosa, aunque con un toque un tanto provocador. Julián, quien no le gustaba nunca pasar a segundo plano no dudo en retomar su protagonismo.

-Mmmhh siento interrumpirles pero quisiera saber primero hacia donde desea Saori que le acompañemos y si se trata de una invitación amical o de … no se como decirlo una invitación forzada?-

-Señorita Saori con su permiso.- La joven hizo una seña afirmativa al antiguo patriarca.

-Señor Solo realmente necesitamos hablar con usted el asunto es de suma importancia y extrema delicadeza como para ser tratado en un sitio publico como este. Le aseguro que no existe ni la mínima intención por parte de ninguno de los aquí presentes de forzarle a nada, pero es imperativo que nos acompañe.-

Sorento observo de cerca a cada una de las personas que acompañaban a Athena, sin duda el antiguo patriarca Shion era un desconocido para él, lo mismo que la bella Constanza, pero el tercero era un rostro que él hubiese deseado no volver a ver jamás.

-Me sorprende que pida la confianza del señor Julián cuando ustedes vienen acompañados de una persona que no es digna de tal.- Dijo el peli lila quien confundía a Saga con su hermano gemelo. La reacción de Saga no se hizo esperar, chispas de fuego salían de sus ojos, no solo por el hecho que le confundiesen, sino porque de alguna manera el comentario del Sirena le removía viejas heridas. Saori se percato de aquello, antes de que el géminis pudiese reaccionar, y haciendo gala de discreción le tomo disimuladamente su mano mientras que vía cosmos le hablo.

-Era un marina como Kanon y aun le guarda rencor, no caigas en su juego de provocación, por favor quédate conmigo.-

Era mas de lo que Saga podía esperar sin más su respiración comenzó a calmarse y se aferro fuertemente a la mano de su diosa.

-Veo que conociste bien a mi hermano, siento mucho que su pasado este cargado de tantos errores. Te aseguro que su presente es diferente, hemos tenido una oportunidad y él también ha cambiado. –

Sorento comenzaba a subir su tono, el recordar aquella época lo estaba comenzando a enfermar.

-Eso no cambia todo el mal que el realizo…-

Julián tuvo que reaccionar para cortar aquella discusión, la peli morada parecía conocer aquel episodio borrado de su memoria y la razón de sus extraños sueños, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

-Señores por favor, creo que Sorento y yo les acompañaremos, después de todo el hecho de averiguar lo que ocurrió aquel día me interesa y bastante. Así que no perdamos nuestro tiempo en absurdas discusiones y vayámonos ya.-

-Pero señor Julian , no creo que…-

-Vienes o no Sorento?-

- Si por supuesto.-

Los 6 salieron de la cafetería en donde Tatsumi les esperaba en una camioneta para llevarles a un paraje aislado de toda civilización. Julián comenzaba a inquietarse, porque le habían conducido a ese lugar casi desértico. La respuesta era simple, contarle así como así la verdad seria caótico para el cerebro del joven magnate. Lo primero que pensaría es que estaban locos, así que Athena había decidido hacerle una pequeña demostración de entrada.

-No te asustes Julian, pero si te lo contase no me creerías así que he decidido mostrarte.- Sin más la chica se volvió dirigiéndose hacia Shion y Constanza.

-Maestro Shion, Constanza llévennos al templo.-

La energía del lemuriano y la amazona se junto creando un escudo de luz que les tele transporto a todos a las ruinas del antiguo templo de Poseidón en Cabo Sunion.

Los ojos de Julián querían salirse de sus orbitas, en un segundo una inmensa luz les había cubierto, y en otro segundo se encontraban en Grecia fuera de las ruinas del templo del dios de los mares. El joven estaba pálido, y en un segundo sintió que todo iba muy muy lento.

Kanon , Shaina, Milo y Mu descendían rápidamente bajo las aguas que se volvían de mas en mas oscuras. Ni siquiera el equipo que llevaban podía alumbrarles a mas de 30 centímetros, aquello se volvía de mas en mas tenebroso. Milo sintió que algo le jalaba del brazo, antes de que hiciese uso de su ataque, una fuerte luz blanca les deslumbro a los 4 y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Gabrielle tan campante que llegaba por detrás. La rubia intensifico su cosmos creando una luz capaz de iluminar kilómetros a su paso y haciendo una seña les indico el sitio en donde se encontraba el pilar central del antiguo templo marino.

Como la rubia lo había predicho estaba totalmente cubierto de corales y algas, pero eso era lo que menos inquietaba al grupo. Conforme se acercaban se podía percibir un extraño cosmos nada agradable, el pilar parecía estar rodeado de tiburones blancos. El cosmos de Mu comunico con sus compañeros.

-Es imposible! Los tiburones blancos no son propios de estas aguas, se supone que estamos en el Mediterráneo.-

Peor aun! Los tiburones estaban agresivos, pero había algo más junto a ellos algo que les ponía aun más coléricos. Se comenzaron a divisar unas extrañas figuras con forma de pez, pero conforme se acercaban comenzaban a tomar formas muy desagradables. Kanon reconoció de inmediato a las criaturas.

-Maldita sea! Son sirenas, pero de una raza muy especial, estas son carnívoras y bastante agresivas.-

Sirenas guardianas del pilar central, pero no cualquier tipo de sirenas, estas criaturas mitad humanas mitad pez, tenían rostros deformes con enormes colmillos y su piel era tan azul que parecía negra. Shaina sentía unas inmensas ganas de volver, pero su orgullo de amazona de plata estaba de por medio.

-Alguna idea de que hacer con ellas? Porque creo que si nos acercamos mas nos van a dar una muy cálida bienvenida.-

Gabrielle tenía ya un plan en su mente, pero para ello necesitaría la cooperación del equipo.

-Escúchenme son criaturas oscuras mi luz las puede aturdir un poco, Kanon Milo y yo podríamos ocuparnos. Mu tu deberías ir con Shaina a recuperar el olla, ella conoce el camino y tu le cuidarías la espalda.-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, después de todo era la mejor opción disponible, así que cada quien tomo su puesto. Gabrielle fue la primera en acercarse para distraer a los monstruos, quienes al sentir su presencia se dirigieron directamente contra ella.

-Escuchen todos hagan lo que hagan, pero no deben mirarme al rostro, queda claro, voy a brillar al máximo y quien vea mi rostro quedaría ciego o moriría.-

Así la amazona del rayo blanco brillo con la fuerza de un sol en pleno mar iluminando las aguas hasta el exterior. Las sirenas que se le acercaban quedaban ciegas y se dirigían sin rumbo fijo, algunas fueron a dar cerca de Kanon y Milo quienes las recibían con una cálida ración de aguas escarlata y las enviaban por el triangulo dorado. Mu y Shaina se acercaron sin problema al pilar hasta que un grupo de 5 tiburones les cortaron el paso, la cobra quería usar su ataque de garra de trueno, pero el lemuriano se interpuso.

-Que haces?! No ves que nos van a almorzar!-

-Muro de Cristal! Shaina estos animales no tienen la culpa de querernos atacar están siendo guiados por el cosmos de esas sirenas, son ellas quienes les controlan, matarles seria injusto. Confía en mí, mi muro los mantendrá lejos y podremos llegar a la olla sin lastimarles.-

El fuerte muro del caballero de Aries les permitió entrar hasta el pilar sin que los tiburones pudiesen acercarse. Ahí en el centro se encontraba la olla que contenía el alma de Poseidón y su tridente del lado derecho. Shaina tomo la olla y el tridente, después de todo no sabían si podría después serles de alguna utilidad.

Mientras el resto del equipo seguía teniendo sus diferencias con las tercas sirenas, que más bien parecían plaga, se desasían de una y era como si apareciera 10 más. Milo y Kanon comenzaron a cansarse de la situación, aunque no querían lanzar un ataque que pudiera destruir innecesariamente la vida en el mar, una explosión de galaxias habría aniquilado las sirenas, pero también el resto del ecosistema marino. En cuanto vieron que Mu y Shaina volvían con el objetivo, se les ocurrió una pequeña, aunque macabra idea. Bueno las ideas macabras solían venir de la cabeza de Kanon y este no dudo en comunicársela a Gabrielle.

-Oye cuñada!-

-Como me dijiste?!-

- Vamos que eres la hermana de mi mujer.-

-Vaya te refieres a Mitchelle como tu mujer! Vaya que eres bastante directo gemelito.-

-Escucha si lanzo mi satán imperial tendría que hacerlo a cada sirena y hay como mil. Pero recuerdas el ataque que enviaste con Shaina, el ataque mental, podrías lanzarlo de manera colectiva contra estas criaturas?-

-Quieres que haga que se maten entre ellas?-

-Que opinas?-

-No suena mal, después de todo no provienen de ninguna energía de luz, son una aberración.-

Juntando sus manos la chica envió una onda extensiva de luz que cubrió a todas las horribles criaturas y sin mas estas se volvieron unas contra otras, comenzando a devorarse entre si. Milo y Kanon se dirigieron a la superficie seguidos de Shaina, Mu y Gabrielle, en el barco les esperaba un alegre Kiki quien les ayudo a montar. Ya todos en el barco, se disponían a partir cuando Kanon y Gabrielle comenzaron a buscar a Mitchelle, esta parecía haberse recobrado de su malestar y tenia su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Muñequita ya te ves mucho mejor!- Le decía muy emocionado Kanon, pero noto que no tenia respuesta de su chica, sin mas la volteo para mirarle a los ojos y fue su sorpresa de ver que los ojos de ella se habían vuelto blancos.

-Mitchelle que te pasa, muñeca reacciona!-

El cosmos de Mitchelle se encendió de golpe alertando a todos los tripulantes, incluso a Gabrielle, la voz de la peli roja se torno un tanto ronca casi masculina.

-Aun no ha terminado, quien envió a los monstruos viene por la olla.-

El mar comenzó a volverse violento un inmenso remolino se formaba cerca del barco y su fuerza comenzaba a jalarle a él. Kanon trataba de contactar con Mitchelle y de tener una respuesta de que ocurría.

-Mitchelle regresa esa no eres tu, quien diablos eres?! Regrésame a mi mujer inmediatamente!-

El gemelo se ponía colérico, Milo le tomo del brazo para tratar de calmarle, ya que temía lo peor, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver la reacción de Gabrielle.

-Tranquilos no esta poseída, esta en contacto con la mente superior, esta canalizando la fuente.-

Del remolino salió una sombra gigante sin forma definida, mas parecía una nube negra siniestra que comenzaba a tomar la forma de una boca gigante que amenazaba con devorar el barco entero. Sin más Mitchelle elevo su rostro al cielo y grito con fuerzas.

-Que los 4 vientos me respondan! Ahora!-

El cielo comenzó a nublarse como si se avecinara una tormenta y el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a elevarse a causa de las inmensas corrientes de viento que se desataron a su orden. Dirigiendo con su mano una enorme corriente huracanada acompañada de fuertes truenos y rayos fue enviada a la sombra gigante expulsándola del agua. El cosmos de Gabrielle se unió al de su hermana y juntas enviaron un rayo binario azul-blanco que detuvo suspendida en el cielo a la sombra maligna y en cuestión de segundos la sombra se desintegro. El mar volvió a su calma y el cielo se despejo, el cuerpo de Mitchelle cayo al suelo desmayada, un hilo de sangre descendía de su frente. Kanon y Gabrielle corrieron a socorrerla, mientras que el resto trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

-Que demonios era esa cosa?!- Milo estaba hartándose de no comprender desde hacia 3 meses la mitad de las cosas que tenían que ver con las amazonas del Prisma, y ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

-Basta de tanto secretismo, por Athena somos compañeros quiero saber quien demonios son ustedes?! Ninguna amazona puede hacer lo que ustedes han hecho el día de hoy, si son aliadas deben confiar en nosotros!-

Gabrielle dejo el cuerpo herido de su hermana en brazos de Kanon para dirigirse a Milo y al resto.

-Tienes razón Milo, no somos amazonas, pero somos aliadas y como prueba les contare todo. Te lo prometo, pero no será aquí y ahora. Mi hermana no solo ha accedido a la fuente de energía de donde proviene, sino que la ha descendido a este plano por medio de su cuerpo. Ningún cuerpo humano por muy divino que sea puede soportar esas frecuencias por mucho tiempo, confió en que haya sido lo suficientemente astuta como para parar a tiempo.

Kanon comenzaba a angustiarse, el comentario de Gabrielle no era de su agrado.

-Que quieres decir?! Ella no va a morir!-

-No, no, por esta vez creo que solo son lesiones leves. La sombra que vieron, la que nos ataco es parte del cosmos de Poseidón, era su lado oscuro destructor. Les dije que aunque esta en la olla, eso no le impide inundar sus alrededores de energía que él considera para su protección. Es absurdo pensar que se puede encerrar a un dios en una olla así como así. –

Mitchelle comenzó a mover poco a poco su cuerpo estaba toda adolorida, el verse en brazos de su chico le hizo sonreír.

-No te preocupes Ángela me curara en cuestión de minutos, mira el lado positivo al menos no he vomitado en el barco.-

-Si vuelves a hacer eso morirás, verdad?-

-Tranquilo, no me hice humana para morirme así como así, tendrás que aguantarme muchos, muchos años.-

-Te prohíbo que me dejes, así que créeme que no importa a que dimensión te vayas, te juro que te encontrare y te traeré de regreso.-

Milo tendría que esperar para saber el origen de las del Prisma, pero si había algo que no soportaba era ver que otros realizaran aquello que a él le encantaría, y para él era obvio que la cobra no estaba muy interesada en realizar sus deseos. Así que, no le quedo más que criticar el romanticismo de Kanon.

-Hey ustedes dos váyanse a un hotel y dejen de comer pan delante de los hambrientos!-

Su querido compañero Mu no pudo evitar burlarse de la frustración del escorpión.

-Ganas tienes tu de irte a un hotel acompañado, anda no seas envidioso, ya te llegara la tuya.-

Mientras tanto en las ruinas del antiguo templo de Poseidón, Julián Solo se despertaba con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y eso era solo el principio.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 El Despertar de Poseidón

Un vaso de agua le vendría bien y porque no quizás una aspirina, eso era lo que tenia en su mente el joven magnate.

-Como es posible que estemos aquí, hace cuanto tiempo que he perdido el conocimiento?-

El joven estaba en medio de lo que seria un viejo y abandonado recinto que tenía vista al mar, junto a él se encontraban sus ya mencionados acompañantes junto con otros jóvenes y chicas que le eran totalmente desconocidos. Si había algo que el joven Solo odiaba en el mundo, eran las sorpresas y mucho mas cuando venían de una ex fallida conquista como lo era Saori Kido.

-Lo ves Julián te dije que era mejor mostrártelo, estamos en lo que son las ruinas del antiguo templo de Poseidón, mejor dicho tu antiguo templo.-

Los ojos de Julián se abrieron en su totalidad, si alguna vez en su vida había escucha estupideces, esta era la reina de todas.

-Pero que diablos estas diciendo Saori, Sorento dime que demonios paso mientras me desmaye y como es que estos locos nos transportaron hasta aquí?!-

-Me temo señor Julian, que lo que Saori le dice no es mas que la verdad, usted fue o por lo que veo es la rencarnación del emperador Poseidón.-

-Si claro, jajaja y seguro Saori es la rencarnación de Artemisa jajaja, que mala broma, esto es patético.-

Para desgracia del joven magnate Sorento no compartía su sentido del humor.

-No de hecho ella es la rencarnación de la Diosa Athena, desconozco si la diosa Artemisa habrá rencarnado en la tierra, mi señor.-

El comentario de su amigo no era nada agradable ante los oídos de Julián, siempre tuvo un inmenso cariño y aprecio por Sorento, pero justo en ese preciso momento sentía unas enormes ganas de estrangularle ahí mismo. Saori al sentir que la situación con el joven no avanzaba decidió hacerle una muestra mas clara.

-Shion por favor tráeme a Nike!-

La joven diosa levanto su báculo Nike delante de Julián y encendió su cosmos con fuerza iluminando por completo su cuerpo y emanando energía divina delante de todos los presentes. Julián volvía a ponerse pálido, pero en ese momento Athena dirigió una cosmos energía dulce y reconfortante hacia él. El solo entrar en contacto con esa energía le hizo sentir una extraña sensación que no le era del todo desconocida. En su mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes desordenadas del templo submarino, de su antiguo tridente, de su amigo Sorento vestido con un extraño traje dorado mientras en su mano sujetaba una hermosa flauta del mismo color y de sus antiguas batallas contra la diosa. Era demasiado el joven comenzó a transpirar mientras que su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, la cosmos energía de Athena ya no le resultaba tan reconfortante algo en él comenzaba a asfixiarle.

Sorento comenzó a inquietarse Julián se veía muy mal parecía que en cualquier momento tendría un ataque cardiaco. Al ver los evidentes signos del colapso Saori detuvo su cosmos energía, pero aquello no parecía ayudar al joven Solo. En unos instantes una hermosa luz blanca cubrió el cuerpo de Julián. El grupo de Kanon entraba por la puerta del recinto y sin motivo aparente Gabrielle desapareció delante de todos y apareció junto a Julián. La rubia le tomo en sus brazos y le hablo en voz baja palabras que solo él y ella entendieron.

-Tranquilo Julián ya estamos aquí, mejor dicho, ya estoy aquí, no dejare que te hundas.-

La respiración de Julián comenzó a tranquilizarse y sus ojos expresaron sorpresa al ver el rostro de la criatura que le tenía en sus brazos, era ella, su ángel, su sueño y era **REAL**. Dentro de su mente sus pensamientos comenzaron a aflorar, pero Gabrielle podía escucharles con claridad.

-Tu!, esto no es posible, tu no eres real! Tu eras un sueño!-

-No Julián, yo no soy un sueño, soy real me llamo Gabrielle y temo decirte que tu no eres un simple mortal, realmente eres la rencarnación de Poseidón. Por favor! te suplico que nos ayudes, debes recordar quien eres sin dejar que el poder te vuelva a consumir.-

Nadie podía escuchar aquella conversación telepática que llevaban a cabo el joven Solo y la rubia del Prisma, pero era evidente que la joven del rayo blanco tenía una conexión con el señor de los mares.

Mu se acercó a Shion y le entrego la olla, ante la sorpresa de Sorento, quien no pudo evitar reconocerla así como también percatarse de la presencia de Kanon entre quienes la habían recuperado. El joven músico se puso muy nervioso, esa olla contenía el alma de su emperador Poseidón y él debía a toda manera protegerle de un posible ataque. Sin que nadie lo esperase Sorento saco su hermosa flauta dorada de una mochila que llevaba siempre consigo, y dirigió la más hermosa y terrible melodía contra quien él consideraba un traidor.

La melodía de Sorento toco inmediatamente el sistema nervioso de Kanon haciéndole caer de rodillas y provocándole un fuerte sangrado de nariz. Mitchelle quien aun estaba un tanto débil y adolorida de su experiencia contra el cosmos maligno de Poseidón, tomo con fuerza a su chico de los hombros, pero la melodía del Sirena la toco de igual manera que a Kanon.

Todo era demasiado rápido, Julián miro con asombro como su amigo Sorento hacia sangrar a la pareja solo por escuchar el sonido de su flauta, alguna vez había tenido una pesadilla parecida a esta situación. Gabrielle no sabia como reaccionar al ver la situación de su hermana y de su cuñado, mientras que Saga lanzo un ataque contra el marina, mismo que este esquivo sin mucha dificultad. El joven sirena detuvo unos segundos su Death End Symphony solo para dedicarle lo que según él serian las ultimas palabras que el traidor de Kanon escucharía.

-No permitiré que vuelvas a utilizar al emperador Poseidón, lo siento por la chica que tienes junto a ti, pero si ella no se retira entonces morirá junto a ti.-

El resto de los guerreros de Athena entraron al recinto al sentir el cosmos agresivo del general de sirena. Saga veía con horror como su hermano estaba a punto de desangrarse junto a Mitchelle y el miedo de perder a su hermano le hizo lanzar su último recurso.

-Another Dimension!- dirigiéndolo directamente hacia Kanon y Mitchelle haciéndoles desaparecer del alcance de Sorento.

-Te dije que mi hermano ha cambiado, como has osado de atacarle de esa manera tan ruin y a una chica que evidentemente ya estaba herida! Quieres un duelo que sea conmigo entonces!-

La voz de una chica se escucho antes de que el General pudiese responder. Constanza le dirigió una mirada de furia al sirena mientras que le dejo en claro a Saga que no seria él quien entraría en duelo contra el peli violeta.

-No caballero! Este hombre ha agredido a mi hermana, quien ya venia herida, eso es de cobardes! Al General le gusta la música y si es así yo le daré una canción que jamás olvidara!-

La amazona del rayo amarillo encendió su cosmos iluminando su cuerpo con una hermosa luz amarilla y de su boca comenzó a emitir hermosos sonidos como una melodía tarareada, tenia una voz que podría clasificarse como de ángeles. Sorento tuvo la sensación que su voz le hacia entrar en un extaciatico trance, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse pero en su piel sentía como una capa energética que le cubría rápidamente. Electricidad, que se movía por todo su cuerpo, a nivel celular tenia la impresión que sus células se desprendían de algo, en un primer instante era el odio y el rencor lo que comenzaba a desaparecer. El movimiento de esa energía iba tomando más y más fuerza y al cabo de unos segundos todo su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar sin parar. Gabrielle se dio cuenta de la fuerza energética del canto de Constanza y antes que la situación degenerara le grito con fuerza a su hermana.

-Es humano recuerda! –

Los dorados miraban asombrado como el general de Poseidón vibraba cada vez más rápidamente y en un instante la chica paro su hermoso canto haciendo que el cuerpo de Sorento cayese desmayado delante de todos. Ángela salió corriendo rumbo a él marina y al levantarle se percato de la fuerte hemorragia que el canto de su hermana le había provocado.

-Que demonios pasa contigo! No puedes usar ese ataque con humanos, mira como lo has dejado!-

Fue solo entonces que Constanza se percato de la fuerza de aquel ataque, y que aun no era capaz de controlarlo, por primera vez sintió una extraña y nada agradable emoción que comenzó a oprimirle el corazón, en un instante sintió ganas de vomitar. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y se dio cuenta que tenia dificultades para mantenerse de pie, Afrodita de Piscis se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien con la del rayo amarillo. Justo cuando la chica creyó que sus piernas ya no le responderían el caballero de Piscis la atrapo impidiendo su caída. La chica estaba pálida, Afrodita parecía intuir lo que ocurría sin mas la acerco a una columna y le paso una bolsa.

-Vamos vomita, no te preocupes yo te cubriré, pero debes desahogar esa sensación, se llama miedo y creo que es la primera vez que la experimentas. No te preocupes yo te cubriré y nadie te vera.-

El joven caballero le dirigió unas palabras a Ángela y al resto de los presentes, mientras con su cuerpo cubría a Constanza quien además de vomitar comenzaba a dejar escapar una que otra lagrima de remordimiento.

- Se ve que ella no quería lastimarlo, simplemente paso. Por favor denle un minuto de intimidad.-

Shaka de Virgo se acercó a Ángela para ayudarla a transportar el cuerpo herido de Sorento, y así, juntos, sanar las heridas del joven músico.

-No deberías haber sido tan dura con ella, Afrodita tiene razón, ella solo no supo medir ese enorme cosmos que ustedes poseen. Cosmos que me queda claro que no son de este mundo.-

Los ojos verdes de la morena se cruzaron con los hermosos zafiros del joven hindú, era evidente que no se podía engañar a la rencarnación de Buda.

-No te preocupes Ángela, yo no te hare preguntas, pero se mas o menos quien eres y si es así me da gusto que estén aquí con nosotros apoyándonos.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la del rayo verde y una solitaria lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, no pudo evitarlo en un segundo las palabras de Shaka la hicieron sentirse como desnuda, pero al mismo tiempo en seguridad.

Saori y Saga traían de regreso a Mitchelle y a Kanon, el gemelo menor se había recuperado del ataque de Sorento aunque aun sangraba un poco de su nariz y en sus brazos llevaba a una mas que adolorida Mitchelle quien por fortuna parecía estar solo un poco aboyada. Este la puso un segundo en el suelo, mientras ella al ver a la peli morada no dudo en dejarle sus quejas.

-Maldita sea! Saori-Athena en ningún momento me dijiste que los cuerpos humanos fueran tan frágiles! Me duele todo!–

-Bueno si te lo hubiera dicho hubieses cambiado de opinión y pues bueno… tu sabes…-

Saga en un impulso tomo a Kanon en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompe.

-Estas bien?! Maldita sea Kanon estuvo cerca, dime como te sientes?!-

-Me sentiría mejor si no estuvieses a punto que romperme las costillas, Saga no me dejas respirar!- decía Kanon ya casi sofocado por su hermano.

Saga al percatarse de lo que hacia retomo su compostura y cual fue su sorpresa que ahora era Kanon quien le abrazaba.

-Muchas gracias hermano! Nos has salvado.-

Julián se ponía de pie ayudado por Gabrielle, aquello era increíble, la batalla de Sorento el poder de Saori, de Saga y de esas extrañas chicas que se llamaban entre si hermanas, la idea de ser Poseidón ahora ya no le resultaba tan increíble.

-Sorento, que le va a pasar, acaso va a morir?!- Preguntaba un tanto histérico el joven magnate a Gabrielle, después de todo había visto a su amigo con una fuerte hemorragia nasal.

-Mi hermana Ángela tiene poderes de sanación. Ella y el caballero Shaka le curaran, no te preocupes, lo dejaran como nuevo. Ahora tú tienes que ayudarnos Julián.-

-Que quieren de mi?-

-Dentro de esa olla que traen los caballeros de Athena vive la totalidad de tu cosmos energía, ósea tu alma. Tú, eres el Dios de los mares Poseidón, pero para evitar que tu excesiva ambición terminase por inundar la Tierra entera, Athena se vio obligada a encerrar, digamos casi la totalidad de tu cosmos energía en esa olla. Ahora necesitamos liberar esa energía tuya para que vuelvas a tomar tu sitio como regente de los mares y océanos antes de que estos desaparezcan, la falta de tu cosmos energía les ha debilitado bastante y están por morir. Debes recordar quien eres y ser tu quien gobierne a tu cosmos y no tu ego. -

-Que! Porque dices eso yo no soy, bueno no me considero un ser maligno.-

-Y no lo eras, en un principio cuando recién naciste en esta dimensión eras un ser bondadoso amante de la vida con especial interés en la vida acuática, pero el poder que posees y las energías de esta dimensión (energías bastante densas) hicieron que tu ego creciese hasta el grado de cegarte por completo. Te sentiste dueño de tu elemento, al igual que tus hermanos del olimpo, te autonombraste Dios olvidando que tu misión era proteger y mantener el equilibrio en los mundos submarinos.-

Saori no tardo en entrar en la conversación, no había tiempo que perder.

-Julián estas listo para ser completo? Estas listo para liberar a tu verdadero yo?

-Que pasaría si me niego?-

-Entonces en menos de un mes los océanos de nuestro mundo morirán sin remedio, solo Poseidón puede salvarles devolviéndoles el equilibrio, solo tú puedes hacerlo.-

-Y yo?!, acaso lo que hay en esa olla me consumirá? Que pasara conmigo, dejare de existir?-

Gabrielle tomo la mano del chico, su pregunta no era del todo descabellada, pero no había salida.

-Tú no eres un simple receptáculo, tu eres Poseidón, así que cuando tu alma sea liberada tendrás que conseguir dominar esa fuerza y no que esa fuerza te domine a ti. Puedes hacerlo, mira a Saori ella la ha podido dominar y ha podido fusionar su mente con su cosmos, ella y Athena son una misma y es ella quien domina.-

-Pero yo… no se si…-

-No nos queda mucho tiempo.-

Julián tomo con fuerza la mano de la rubia, su decisión esta tomada.

-Adelante y espero no estar cometiendo una estupidez.-

Kanon ayudo a Mitchelle a ponerse de pie y le hizo una seña indicándole que él estaría bien.

Ante una señal de Athena los 13 caballeros se juntaron creando un círculo y fuera del círculo se quedaron las 9 amazonas y Kiki quienes rodearon a los 13 dorados formando un segundo círculo. En el centro de esta figura Saori-Athena sujetaba la olla mientras que Julián le hacia un gesto de que estaba listo. Sorento ahora recuperado de sus heridas observaba con preocupación y resignación desde afuera lo evidente. Las cosmos energías de todos los presentes se encendieron y Athena libero el alma del emperador de los mares. La fuerza energía del alma de Poseidón hizo caer al suelo al pobre de Julián, aunque fue solo por unos segundos.

Cuando todos los cosmos se apagaron Saori se agacho para intentar despertar a Julián de su desmayo.

-Julián, Julián estas bien?-

Los ojos del joven magnate se abrieron lentamente.

-Athena, vaya vaya cuanto tiempo sin encontrarnos.-


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 La prueba decisiva

Julián Solo ahora convertido al cien por ciento en Poseidón encendía su cosmos haciendo temblar de nervios a todos los presentes.

-Vaya quien diría que seria la misma Athena quien me liberaría de la prisión que ella misma me impuso.-

-Julián, por favor debes tomar el control de tu cuerpo, recuerda que tu eres Poseidón y no ese ego parlante.-

-Ego parlante!, Maldita chiquilla engreída como te atreves a insultarme de esta manera? Julián es solo un títere que yo controlo a mi antojo y gracias a ti he vuelto a tomar las riendas de él.-

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes perfectamente!- La voz de Gabrielle tomo por sorpresa al emperador de los océanos quien no disimulo para nada su interés por la rubia.

-Vaya y quien es esta preciosidad que según ella cree conocerme bien? Athena veo que comienzas a reclutar creaturas interesantes.

Sabes preciosa, no le veo ningún inconveniente en integrarte a mi ejército, podrías tener un sitio bastante privilegiado si te portas bien conmigo.-

Los comentarios de Poseidón no le caían nada en gracia a las amazonas aliadas, el cosmos del Dios estaba vibrando con fuerza era de suponerse que algo dentro de los mares estaba por despertarse. Había que convencerle de entrar en su causa no de iniciar otra guerra santa, así que Gabrielle tomo la iniciativa.

-Poseidón, los mares de este mundo no sobrevivirán si el resto de los Dioses del olimpo no regresan a sus puestos, mismos que han abandonado desde hace 6 años. De nada servirá que entres en guerra contra nosotros, sin el equilibrio del resto de las energías que representan tus parientes, aun tu mundo marino será destruido. Entra en razón y únete a nuestra causa, sabes que los océanos están influenciados por la temperatura y por las fases de la luna. Imagina lo que va a pasar si Artemisa no vuelve a su puesto o si Apolo deja que el Sol lo queme todo.-

-Preciosa de que diablos estas hablando porque mis parientes harían algo tan estúpido?-

-Enfoca tu cosmos al del planeta y te darás cuenta que ya lo han hecho, es solo una cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto estalle.-

Saori-Athena tomo valor y se acercó de nuevo al espíritu vivo de su tío para tratar de explicarle.

-Entra en mi cosmos mental, aunque sea por un segundo y yo te mostrare lo que ocurrió mientras estabas dentro de la olla, aun después de la batalla contra Hades.-

Shion de Aries y Saga se acercaron a tomar la mano de su Diosa la idea de que Poseidón entrara en su mente les parecía muy peligrosa. La chica les envió un pensamiento de que no había peligro, el emperador de los mares era un Dios que optaba por los enfrentamientos cara a cara y no se aprovecharía de la propuesta de ella. En cuestión de segundos los dos cosmos se fusionaron y el Dios fue capaz de vivir en un instante todo lo que había acontecido hacia 6 años hasta la fecha. Ya no le quedaba la menor duda, Athena no estaba mintiendo. La furia le invadió y con esa fuerza saco su cosmos de la mente de su sobrina haciéndola caer al suelo algo desorientada. Athena fue ayudada por Shion y Saga que seguían cada uno a su lado.

Unos instantes de silencio pasaron en los que el joven Dios digería la situación en la que se encontraba, de nada serviría reorganizar su ejercito en un mundo que estaba a punto de autodestruirse. Le quedaba claro que Zeus y el resto de sus parientes no le habían tomado en cuenta a la hora de tomar semejante decisión. Si bien era cierto que su sueño siempre fue crear un planeta cien por ciento marino, pero él jamás se atrevería a destruirle del todo. Él amaba ese mundo, su mundo lleno de océanos vivos y sanos, así que su gran amor estaba a punto fallecer si él tomaba una mala decisión.

Mirando hacia donde se encontraban sus extraños acompañantes pudo reconocer a su ex marina, como podría olvidar al hombre que había osado manipular su mente y que en cierta forma había sido la causa de su última derrota. Vaya sorpresa ese traidor estaba en las filas de Athena, si la Diosa de la Sabiduría quisiera realmente una alianza con él, como demonios se atrevía a ponerle en su cara a ese sucio traidor, eso era una afrenta imperdonable, así el rencor cegó por completo el sano juicio de Poseidón.

-Como demonios pretendes, que yo me una a tu causa y pones en mis narices a ese desvergonzado?-

La mirada de todos los presentes se posaron sobre Kanon, y la cosmos energía de Poseidón comenzó a tomar unos tintes bastante coléricos. Saori se soltó del agarre de sus caballeros sobre protectores y se puso en frente de Kanon para cubrirle con su cosmos.

-Detente él ya ha pagado y bastante por sus errores pasados, gracias a él pudimos llegar hasta Hades y detenerle en su intento por destruir nuestro mundo. Créeme esta arrepentido por sus actos y no te permitiré que le toques ni un pelo.-

Los cosmos de ambas divinidades comenzaron a arder en cólera, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Al darse cuenta de lo obvio fue Kanon de Géminis quien tomo la palabra.

-Estoy consciente de la afrenta que cometí contra ti y estoy dispuesto a pagar por mis actos.-

Mitchelle sintió unas fuertes ganas de tumbar a Kanon al suelo de un puñetazo, es que acaso su querido era idiota o solo le había dado la fiebre del mártir. Por todas las dimensiones como odiaba la amazona del rayo azul a los martires. A penas y alcanzo a llegar a él por detrás y pillarlo de una oreja, para decirle dizque disimuladamente.

-Estas loco, esta como furia, te va a hacer polvo, por lo que mas quieras te lo suplico, CALLATE!-

La chico dijo eso ultimo tan fuerte que hasta Poseidón pensó que los del olimpo la habían escuchado.

-Oye peli roja guapa, si querías ser discreta te aseguro que no lo hiciste bien.-

-Escúchame bien! Egocentrismo con aletas si te atreves a acercarte a menos de un metro de mi chico, te mandare a hacer el tour del mundo volando por los aires! Y ESTO ULTIMO TE LO HARE LITERALMENTE! –

El cosmos de la chica se encendió uniéndose al de Athena creando un efecto de calor parecido al que se vive el desierto un día en plena canícula. Todos los presentes comenzaron a temer por sus vidas, Kanon trato de calmar de nuevo los aires.

-Amor tranquila créeme si no nos mata Poseidón, tu y Athena nos van a freír a todos en unos cuantos minutos. Estoy consciente de mis errores y debo pagar por ellos.-

El comentario de Kanon despertó la unánime respuesta por parte de Athena, Saga y Mitchelle.

-QUE TE CALLES KANON!-

En una esquina el caballero de Acuario que se encontraba junto a Aurora se vio acosado en un instante por su amigo Milo y por Mascara de Muerte que se escondían detrás de él aprovechando su cosmos fresco. El cangrejo ya casi no soportaba dicha situación de locos.

-Camus enciende tu cosmos antes de que nuestra Diosa y compañía terminen por cocinarnos a todos.-

Y no era el único que lo pensaba, porque aunque Aurora era la única que no se veía afectada por el calor el resto no opinaba lo mismo, así muy disimuladamente Eliana, la del rayo violeta, Afrodita, Constanza, Graciela y Shura también se cobijaban junto al acuario. Por otro lado Aldebaran, Shaina, Marin, Kiki y Aioria se protegían detrás de un muro de cristal creado por Mu, mismo que estaba por quebrarse debido al intenso cosmos energía que vibraba en el recinto.

Shion al ver la gravedad de la situación intento en vano comunicarse vía cosmos con su Diosa, Athena estaba fuera de si y no escuchaba razones de nadie. Saga se dirigió hacia Saori para unirse a ella y a Mitchelle dejando solo al pobre nervioso del patriarca quien en un intento desesperado mando su pensamiento hacia el caballero de Libra quien estaba cubriéndose junto a Shaka y Angela detrás de una estatua del recinto.

-Dokho, maldita sea estos cuatro han perdido los pedales, Athena no me escucha y Saga al unirse a ellas dos solo esta subiendo mas la temperatura. Piensa en algo yo ya no tengo ideas!-

-Shion olvídate de Saga o Kanon ellos están en pánico y a la vez están cubiertos por el cosmos doble de Athena y la del rayo azul, así que no sienten la temperatura, pero mira hacia donde esta la rubia, pronto hazlo!-

Cual fue la sorpresa del Patriarca al ver que el cosmos de Poseidón parecía cubrir protectoramente a la amazona del rayo blanco. Era extraño pero ni siquiera el Dios parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la chica estaba bajo su cosmos protector. Entonces Shion obtuvo la respuesta, y dirigió su telepatía hacia la persona indicada.

-Gabrielle, haz algo, de alguna manera Poseidón no quiere dañarte, habla con él o con quien sea antes de que el resto terminemos fritos.-

Inmediatamente la chica salió de su estado de shock temporal y volvió a la realidad. Elevo su cosmos para comunicar con Mitchelle, si bien Athena no quería o no podía escuchar a Shion, su hermana al menos tendría que escucharla a ella.

-Deténganse están a punto de quemar vivos a todo el equipo, reacciona hermana.-

La peli roja volteo un segundo y vio que aunque sus cosmos unidos habían terminado por cubrir a Kanon y a Saga, el resto de los presentes comenzaban a transpirar fuertemente. Tomo tranquilamente el hombro de Athena haciéndola reaccionar. En cuanto la rubia vio esto, ella también se dirigió hacia el joven Dios y le tomo de la mano acto que le sorprendió al mismo tiempo que le calmo. Ambas partes bajaron su vibración y la temperatura del sitio volvió a la normalidad.

Saori salía de su estado de alteración para darse cuenta que estaba sujetando la mano de Saga como si fuese su punto de apoyo. Este se percato que aunque todo se había estabilizado la joven diosa no parecía querer soltarle, así que entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella gesto que ella correspondió sin ningún recato. Ante la deshidratación de casi todos los presentes solo Kanon y su chica se percataron del gesto de estos dos y decidieron guardar absoluto silencio al respecto.

Los ojos del emperador de los mares estaban por salirse de sus orbitas, y comenzó a percatarse que esa chica era algo mas que una simple amazona, el cosmos que le transmitía le era familiar, y demasiado parecido al suyo. Aunque tenia recelo contra Athena no sentía ningún deseo de dañar a Gabrielle, su atracción por ella era evidente, y entonces pudo comprender que esos seres no eran del todo humanos. Saliendo de su asombro y para sorpresa de todos los presentes fue Poseidón quien tenía la respuesta del origen de las amazonas.

-Ustedes, tu y tus hermanas sus cosmos son parecidos a los nuestros, hace millones de años antes de que nosotros los Dioses tuviésemos forma existimos en una dimensión superior. Es un universo donde todo lo que ahí habita es luz y energía, de ahí la vida fue creada para todos los universos inferiores. Nosotros fuimos asignados a este universo y así nos desprendimos de esas luces dadoras de vida. Antes de nacer a través de los Titanes, hicimos un pacto con el resto de la luz, de los seres de donde procedíamos, si algún día les necesitáramos ellos vendrían a ayudarnos, a despertarnos.-

Milo de escorpión fue el primero en reaccionar ante el discurso del señor de los océanos.

-Estas diciendo que estas chicas son Diosas.-

Gabrielle intervino antes de que la confusión reinara en los presentes.

-Los Dioses son aquellos hermanos nuestros a quienes les fueron encargadas las energías de este planeta. Nosotros, somos los observadores o mejor dicho los supervisores de que ellos cumplan su misión.-

Ahora era Shion quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Como el planeta tiene problemas han decidido venir a ayudar?-

Mitchelle decidió que era el momento de revelar todo ante la aprobación de Athena se dirigió a todos los presentes.

-Nosotros o mejor dicho nosotras no podemos interferir al menos que seamos invitadas. Athena nos invoco para hacer valer el viejo pacto de ayuda que teníamos con nuestros hermanos. – dirigiéndose hacia el joven Dios le dijo claramente.

- Ella también forma parte del olimpo por lo tanto tiene derecho al pacto, sabes perfectamente que la energía de Athena existe antes de ser engendrada por Zeus, la sabiduría va mas allá del mito. Así bien hemos decidido venir tomando forma física y pasar una vida como deidades con cuerpos humanos.-

-Vaya como Athena y como yo, pero sabes que estas sujeta a la ley de la materia un día tu cuerpo físico morirá y volverás a ser luz, regresando a tu dimensión.-

-Hasta que ese día llegue cumpliremos nuestra misión, ustedes deberán volver a lo pactado y cuidar de este mundo o si no hablaremos con la fuente para que les sustituya.-

Aquello fue casi una amenaza para el Dios de los océanos y eso le cegó aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Como se atreven! La fuente nos ha dejado a nuestra suerte durante millones de años hemos estado solos para cada decisión, dirigiendo un mundo en una dimensión llena de emociones que nos arrastran y torturan. Mientras que ustedes lucecitas brillantes nos han observado sin mover un maldito dedo. Ahora la fuente se cree que puede despedirnos así como así y manda a sus luciérnagas para ello!-

Aquella conversación estaba poniendo furioso a Poseidón, pero aun no había terminado Mitchelle seguía insistiendo.

-Es nuestro deber desde que Athena nos invoco, por favor únete a nosotros y ayúdanos a convencer a tus parientes para que regresen a sus obligaciones, que no sustituiremos a nadie antes de haber hablado con todos los olimpos.-

-Vaya mi querida luciernaguita celeste, vienes a juzgar nuestros actos y tu al volverte humana y lo primero que haces es revolcarte con un miserable traidor como lo es ese gemelo que tanto quieres. Sabes que gracias a tu amado chico por poco y este mundo, que tanto defiendes, queda sumergido bajo mis dominios. Incluso tu noviecito planeaba acabar con tu gran amiga Athena y conmigo y así poder él dominar este planeta.-

Kanon sabia que cada palabra que Poseidón profería contra él estaba más que justificada, por eso ante el discurso del señor de los mares, él no hizo más que bajar su cabeza y aceptar cada insulto, pero Mitchelle no compartía la misma opinión que el resto respecto a su chico.

-Conocemos todos y cada uno de los actos de los guerreros de Athena, les seguimos durante cada día de sus antiguas vidas. Sabemos sus razones, sus horrores, sus traiciones, sus engaños, sus arrepentimientos y sus penitencias, no solo de mi Kanon si no de todos y cuando digo todos no omito a ninguno.- Así dirigió su mirada a todos los presentes. –Aun así decidimos brindarles una segunda oportunidad no solo para enmendar sus actos si no también para vivir como seres humanos que son.-

Saga quien aun no soltaba la mano de Saori, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Que quieres decir con que ustedes nos brindaron esta segunda oportunidad?-

Athena tomo el relevo de su amiga y dirigiendo su mirada a Saga y a todos los presentes.

–Mitchelle antes de volverse humana fue quien les saco a todos de su prisión en el obelisco.-

-Debo recordártelo Saori que fue la fuente o la energía matriz quien lo hizo a través de mí, no yo.-

Aquella declaración dejaba en claro todas las dudas que tenían los dorados de las misteriosas amazonas, todos miraban a las chicas con un aire de asombro y de confusión.

Aurora del rayo rubí al mirar la cara de susto de Camus no dudo en comunicarse con él vía cosmos.

-Decepcionado maestro de los hielos?-

-Estoy impresionado Aurora, no decepcionado, bueno un poco avergonzado quizás si.-

Shaka dejaba salir una alegre sonrisa algo cómplice que le dirigió a su compañera en enfermería, Ángela del rayo verde, ésta pudo intuir que el caballero de virgo ya sabía desde antes sus orígenes.

Poseidón no dejaba de mirar a la del rayo blanco hasta donde seria capaz esa chica de llegar para cumplir su misión.

-Que harás si no acepto Gabrielle me encerraras de nuevo en esa olla para convencer a mi fragmento restante de unirse a ustedes?-

-Tu eres Julián, y desde que aceptas que es tu fragmento estas aceptando que no es un simple títere. Únete a nosotros por favor no dejes que tu cosmos te ciegue, domina a tu cosmos Julián o Poseidón eres el mismo. No te dividas.-

La cabeza del joven Dios parecía querer dar vueltas, una parte quería dejar salir a Julian y otra aun muy poderosa le decía que él era el Dios de los océanos y que un ser poderoso como él no debía ceder así como así. Parecía por segundos que Julián resurgiría, pero el cosmos rencoroso del Dios parecía subyugarlo.

Athena se dirigió hacia Poseidón y esta vez fue muy clara en sus intenciones.

-Haz aceptado que Julián y tu son uno mismo que quieres para dejarle llevar tu conciencia?-

La sonrisa maliciosa del Dios de los mares se dirigió hacia su objetivo, el hombre que le había dominado y en cierta forma humillado.

-Quiero que Kanon sea castigado y entonces dejare que sea Julián y solo él quien controle mi conciencia.

La voz de Kanon no se hizo esperar.-A si por cuanto tiempo?-

La propuesta de Poseidon le era tentadora. -Hasta el fin de los tiempos.-

-Hecho acepto mi castigo!-

Athena se impuso ante la negociación de ambos –No! eso jamás, no pienso aceptar semejante trato y yo también soy definitiva.-

Gabrielle tampoco pensaba permitir que esa locura siguiera su curso.

-Maldita sea pide otra cosa, porque quieres ir a por él, ya deja eso!-

-El me humillo y no se ira así como así, pero quizás podamos encontrar un equilibrio en el trato.-

Saga no dudo en intervenir –Como que un equilibrio en tu trato? Ni de loco permitiré que mates a mi hermano. –

Mitchelle estaba al borde de la histeria tenia unas ganas de ahorcar al joven y engreído Dios de los océanos.

-Gracias a él y a todos los dorados este planeta sigue vivo y tienes aun tus preciosos océanos, ya déjale en paz.-

Y era cierto Poseidón lo sabia, aunque su orgullo y su rencor eran inmensos sabia que le debía una mínima oportunidad al antiguo Dragón de los mares.

-Mira Athena, caballeros, señoritas amazonas y lindas luciérnagas les propongo un trato ustedes me traen algo que tiene mas de diez mil años perdido y yo les devolveré a su gemelo fantástico.-

-De que hablas?-

Hace diez mil años existió la antigua civilización llamada Atlántida, el viejo continente que mi hermano Zeus y yo decidimos hundir. Esa ciudad poseía un inmenso cristal que creaba un campo de protección para la ciudad de cualquier enemigo. Al hundir la ciudad el cristal fue fragmentado y de él se desprendieron tres pequeñas piezas del tamaño de la palma de mi mano. Traerme las tres piezas y desistiré de matar a Kanon, eso si, mientras ustedes estén en camino a ello, el valeroso guerrero tendrá que sobrevivir en una de mis islas favoritas situada en el caribe.-

Le quedaba claro a Saga que aquello tenia gato encerrado -Que diablos quieres decir?!-

-Es fácil mientras menos tiempo tarden en traerme los cristales, mas posibilidades tendrá tu hermano de sobrevivir a mi isla. Ustedes me dan los cristales y yo tele transportaré a Kanon de regreso. Es mi última oferta o dormiré por completo a mi fragmento para siempre.-

-Athena yo acepto, confió en que ustedes encontraran los dichosos fragmentos.- Kanon estaba decidido y Saori no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar el reto.

-Una cosa mas mi querida sobrina, primero que nada ninguna de las luciérnagas podrá ir en busca de los cristales. –

-Que demonios estas diciendo?!- Las 7 amazonas del Prisma estaban frías en un segundo las había sacado de la jugada y las condiciones no paraban ahí.

-Segundo solo 6 personas podrán ir en esta misión, así que escoge a que guerreros enviaras y escoge bien.-

-Algo mas mi querido y amargado tío?-

-Si una sola cosa la luciérnaga rubia o mejor dicho del rayo blanco se quedara conmigo como garantía.-

-Como garantía de que?!-

-Si no sobreviven, desapareceré y me llevare conmigo a Gabrielle.-

-Pero porque?!

-Porque ya que este mundo desaparecerá ante el abandono del resto de los olimpos no pienso quedarme aquí a presenciar el fin del mundo y no partiré sin llevarme un subvenir de mis últimos momentos.-

Gabrielle parecía no temer ante la evidente amenaza de secuestro del desquiciado Dios de los mares.

-Athena tranquila yo acepto el desafío y confió en ti y en tus caballeros para que lleguen a tiempo. Y así Julián detenga esta locura.-

-Muy bien mi querida sobrina a quienes escoges para que me recuperen mis cristales?-


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 Comienza el desafío.

-Muy bien mi querida sobrina a quienes escoges para que me recuperen mis cristales?-

Cada uno de los caballeros y amazonas se acercaron a su Diosa para hacerle ver que estaban dispuestos a emprender el desafío que Poseidón les lanzaba. Solo seis podrían asistir a la misión, así que Saori debía tomar en cuenta que había que localizar al resto de los Dioses del olimpo.

-Mi decisión esta ya tomada elijo a Shaina, Aldebaran, Milo, Saga y Mu para que me acompañen a recuperar tus benditos cristales.-

El Dios de los mares cambio su semblante irónico a uno de asombro.

-Estas diciendo que tu misma iras en búsqueda de mis cristales?! Estas segura que eres la misma Athena con quien pelee hace 6 años?! –

Poseidón no era el único que casi "se cae de la silla" al escuchar semejante decisión, si bien era cierto que Saori se entrenaba dedicada mente, jamás se imaginaron ninguno de sus caballeros que ella tomaría parte en una misión tan peligrosa como la que el señor de los mares les proponía. Más de un caballero pensaba que su diosa estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Para Shion como para Dokho era más difícil que para el resto, y aun Saori podía entenderlo, ellos habían vivido más de dos siglos bajo el viejo sistema del Santuario, era lógico que alguno de ellos intentara disuadirla.

-Athena no quiero contradecirla pero no cree usted que nosotros estamos bien capacitados para semejante misión, no cree que quizás usted debiera ocuparse de…-

-Pones en duda mi capacidad Shion? Tan poca confianza me tienen mis caballeros, que no me creen capaz de cumplir semejante reto?

El total de los presentes paso saliva, si bien era cierto siempre sintieron que tenían una fe absoluta en su Diosa, pero jamás antes ella se había involucrado de esa manera en sus batallas. El ver partir a la niña pasiva que oraba por ellos y que solo les enviaba su cosmos energía para fortalecerles, era difícil. La peli morada dirigió su mirada a cada caballero, uno a uno, se sentía en el aire la duda por parte de algunos, sin embargo una chispa de luz brillaba tenuemente en los ojos de otros. De quienes nunca imagino que podría inspirar una energía así, los ojos de Mascara de Muerte, Afrodita, de Shaina y de Saga de Géminis destellaban con una luz que no era solo confianza, sino mas aun de orgullo. Aquellos quienes en un pasado habían dudado de la capacidad de una niña para proteger el planeta ahora estaban convencidos de que Saori Kido era una digna rencarnación de Athena y la seguirían hasta la muerte si fuese preciso. El antiguo patriarca así como el caballero de libra hicieron una reverencia a su Diosa era claro que la chica les acababa de dar ejemplo de ser una verdadera líder. Además la rencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría tendría un motivo para querer participar en esa misión, algo que ellos a simple vista no podían comprender.

La chica dirigió su mirada al señor de los océanos y le dejo las cosas muy claras antes de disponerse a partir con sus guerreros.

-La vida de uno de mis queridos caballeros esta en juego y no voy a quedarme sentada tranquilamente mientras que él y seis mas de mis guerreros se juegan la vida para detener tus delirios queridísimo Tío. Esto no es una partida de ajedrez y mis caballeros no son tus peones, así que espero que sepas cumplir tu palabra.-

Aunque Poseidón era un Dios orgulloso y arrogante, no pudo evitar sentir admiración al escuchar la decisión de su sobrina, por fin Athena se convertía en una rival digna de él y porque no quizás podría convertirse en una buena aliada, claro si es que sobrevivía a su desafío.

Antes de partir en tan osada misión, Athena dejo instrucciones para el resto de sus caballeros. Shion y Dokho deberían organizar dos grupos que se ocuparían de localizar el paradero de Hermes y Dionisio, ya que ella estaba segura que estas dos deidades al igual que Afrodita y Deméter no se encontraban en el Olimpo.

Mitchelle no podía ocultar el temor, Kanon seria transportado a alguna isla terrorífica en la que tendría muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, mientras que Athena y los cinco guerreros se encaminaban en busca de unos cristales que podían encontrarse custodiados por Dios sabe que horrores. Kanon intento darle unas palabras de aliento a su amada peli roja mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, pero la esperanza era una energía que ella aun no descubría.

-Tranquila preciosa, sabes que debo hacerlo, es la única manera de persuadirle a que se una al grupo. Además en cierta forma tiene razón, hice mucho daño y seria absurdo pensar que unas cuantas acciones buenas puedan borrar una vida de horrores. Escucha no me pienso dejar matar así como así, te amo y pienso volver vivo. Volveré a ti, nadie me va a separar de ti.

-Estoy harta de oír esas estupideces, _de debo pagar por el mal que hice y bla bla bla_, ya lo he dicho mas de una vez, en mi mundo no se vive del pasado, se vive en el presente! Dices que me amas y que quieres sobrevivir por mi y aceptas participar en esta carnicería! Ese idiota es un maldito y egocéntrico, te va a matar a ti y a Saori y ve tu a saber lo que quiera hacer con Gabrielle!

Es que todos ustedes han perdido el juicio o que?!

Saori sabia que en el fondo su amiga tenia la razón aceptar dicho reto era un arma de dos filos, pero ya el trato estaba hecho así que solo pudo asegurarle a su amiga que todo iría bien.

-Mitchelle por favor cálmate, no les pienso fallar a ninguno, te lo juro.-

La peli roja sentía que algo en ella estaba a punto de estallar así que para asombro de todos se soltó bastante molesta del abrazo de su chico saliendo del recinto completamente ensimismada y sin dar ninguna explicación a ninguno de los presentes de a donde se dirigía. Kanon intento seguirla, pero Poseidón no se lo permitiría era el momento de cumplir con su parte del trato.

-Estas listo mi querido ex Dragón del mar?-

-Dame dos minutos y lo estaré?-

Kanon tomo rumbo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, quien se veía más que inquieto ante toda esa situación.

-Saga por favor en caso de que no lo logre prométeme que cuidaras de Athena y de Mitchelle.-

-No digas estupideces, sobreviviste a Cabo Sunion, al tridente de Poseidón y a casi todos los malditos espectros de Hades. No te vas a morir ahora! Te juro que no permitiré que te maten, seguirás en las filas de Athena sano y salvo, hermano te lo juro. Kanon debes resistir la prueba, Athena te necesita, al igual que tu chica y… y yo te necesito.- Unas lagrimas salieron de los hermosos ojos de Saga, quien abrazo con fuerza a su hermano, sus lagrimas venían acompañadas de una confesión.

-Te quiero hermano, ya te perdí hace años no puedo volver a perderte, tienes que vivir. Por favor, te necesito junto a mí.-

Las palabras de Saga eran una daga directa en el corazón de su gemelo, maldita sea su suerte pensaba, si antes su vida no valía nada, según él, ahora de la noche a la mañana tenia de regreso su vida, el perdón y cariño de su diosa, estaba enamorado y era correspondido, y si todo eso fuese poco su hermano volvía a ser su hermano. Sin embargo todo eso podía venirse abajo si fallaba, así que mas le valía no hacerlo. Pese a que le hubiera gustado permanecer mas tiempo abrazando a su gemelo sabía que las cosas no se podían retrasar más. Así se dirigió hacia donde el señor de los océanos permanecía junto a una cautiva Gabrielle que observaba con bastante tristeza dicha escena.

-Estoy listo!- en cuestión de segundos Poseidón elevo su cosmos y al mover rápidamente su mano hizo desaparecer a Kanon del recinto. Para después dirigirse a Athena y a su grupo quienes estaban listos para emprender la búsqueda.

-Athena realmente admiro el hecho que tu misma participes en mi desafío y solo por eso te indicare los sitios en donde se encuentran los cristales, es mas seré tan amable que inclusive les tele transportare por parejas, ya que cada cristal se encuentra ubicado en diferentes zonas.-

Athena hizo un ademan de agradecimiento a su tío por su súper "amabilidad", mientras que él continuo su explicación.

-Los cristales yacen en las tres zonas que conforman las puntas de lo que se conoce como el triangulo de las Bermudas. En cada punta existe una isla, bueno en realidad son tres islas fantasmas, una por cada punta de la zona.-

-Islas fantasmas?!-dijeron a coro todos los presentes.

-Si les llamo así porque solo se ven los días de luna llena, y además quienes han logrado poner un pie en ellas jamás han vuelto con vida. Deberán darse prisa esta noche es luna llena y si no encuentran los cristales antes del amanecer permanecerán atrapados en las islas hasta la próxima luna llena. Les deseo buena suerte!-Les decía el Dios de los mares mientras no paraba de reír a carcajadas.

Poseidón observaba muy entretenido el rostro de rabia de los seis elegidos, y pudo percatarse que Saori tomaba la mano del caballero de géminis, así como Shaina hacia lo mismo con el caballero de Aries. Sin saber porque sintió simpatía por los cuatro ya que estaba convencido que ni siquiera ellos eran conscientes de aquella reacción involuntaria, pero inexplicablemente conmovedora. En un segundo les desapareció a los seis enviándoles por pareja a cada isla.

Después se dirigió ante el grupo restante, conservando ese aire suyo desafiante y soberbio.

-Señores, señorita (refiriéndose a Marín) estas son las ruinas de mi antiguo templo, así que les sugiero que obedezcan las órdenes de su valiente diosa y salgan de aquí, y porque no, busquen a mis queridos parientes quizás haya alguno no tan negligente que acepte unirse a su plan de salvación. En cuanto a mis queridas luciérnagas les permitiré permanecer aquí, si así lo desean, aunque les advierto que no tengo la mínima intención de negociar con ustedes. Así que si yo fuese ustedes mis lindas, seguiría el ejemplo de su hermanita la azulina y me iría de aquí inmediatamente, la señorita Gabrielle y yo estaríamos mucho mejor a solas.-

La mirada insinuante de Poseidón parecía no tener ningún efecto sobre la rubia, esta permanecía tranquila, sin inmutarse ante las evidentes intenciones del Dios. Sin embargo el resto de las del prisma no se veían así de tranquilas. Aurora estaba que echaba fuego literalmente y en un instante sintió el deseo de plantarle un buen puñetazo a la engreída deidad. Al acercarse al susodicho sin querer su mano toco una de las columnas del recinto y por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se volvieron blancos mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes a la velocidad de la luz, sintió que el suelo se movía y se desmayo en el acto. Atrayendo la atención de los caballeros dorados que estaban por salir del recinto y de sus hermanas quienes no sabían como reaccionar. Camus de Acuario corrió hacia la chica tomándola en sus brazos para sacarla de ahí, Ángela quería permanecer cerca de Gabrielle, pero Shaka le convenció de venir con ellos.

-Escucha Ángela tu hermana parece muy tranquila y tengo la sensación de que tiene razones para estar así. Razones que nosotros no vemos y que solo ella conoce, hazle confianza, además nosotros te necesitamos. Sabes Poseidón no dijo que ustedes no pudieran acompañarnos.

-Es cierto, lo que no esta prohibido esta permitido.- Ahora eran las sabias palabras del maestro Shion quienes al llegar a los oídos de Ángela se volvieron un grito de esperanza. –

-Eso es! Son unos genios! No lo había pensado, pero tienen razón!- La morena se dirigió al resto de las amazonas del prisma;

-Chicas ayuden a los caballeros en su búsqueda, yo debo hacer una cosa antes de también sumarme con ustedes!- Decía muy contenta la del rayo verde mientras que sin darse cuenta estaba sujetando a Shion y a Shaka en un mismo abrazo, casi sofocándoles.

-Son unos genios! Mil gracias! Debo buscar a Mitchelle! …De nuevo muchas gracias!...A propósito Camus cuida bien de Aurora su cosmos me dice que su desmayo se debe a que ha recibido energía, aunque no se bien de donde viene… Bueno ya les alcanzare chiao!-

El caballero de Acuario no pudo hacer más que asentir ante la petición de la morena y sin dar tiempo a que Shion o Shaka digieran algo ella desapareció. El resto de las chicas a la excepción de Constanza, se unieron a los dorados haciendo una señal de confianza a Gabrielle que ella supo bien interpretar. Constanza permanecería cerca del recinto, aunque no dentro, custodiaría al caballero de Sirena quien aun se recuperaba de las heridas que ella misma le había infringido, en caso de que Gabrielle le necesitase, estaría cerca.

Ahora la rubia del rayo blanco se encontraba a solas con el emperador de los océanos, tal y como lo había planeado desde el principio, era su oportunidad y más le valía no fallar por el bien de todos.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 El infierno seria más agradable.

Kanon se encontró parado frente a una hermosa playa de aguas color turquesa, el panorama era casi paradisiaco mucha vegetación, playa virgen, un día hermoso soleado, por un instante olvido el verdadero motivo de su estancia y deseo estar junto a Mitchelle en un sitio parecido, así podría realmente ocupar su tiempo haciendo cositas encantadoras en un sitio a simple vista encantador. Comenzó tranquilamente a recorrer aquel sitio, el hecho de que no hubiese peligro aparente comenzó a darle una extraña sensación de miedo.

- Que demonios estaría planeando el Dios de los mares al enviarme aquí?-

El tiempo pasaba y en apariencia todo seguía un rumbo tranquilo salvo de uno que otro tiburón que custodiaba la costa, no parecía haber ningún peligro evidente. De pronto el fastidioso silencio se vio interrumpido por una voz un tanto familiar para el ex marina.

-General Dragón de Mar, pero es usted?-

Cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con quien el reconoció como Tethis, la sirena del antiguo ejercito de Poseidón, pero aquello no era posible Tethis había muerto al salvar la vida de Julián al ser Poseidón derrotado por Athena en su ultima batalla.

-Tu? Tu no estabas muerta?-

-Muerta yo, no mi señor los muertos no tienen el poder de caminar sobre la tierra, al menos no ante la vista de los vivos bueno eso es en teoría.- dijo riendo tranquilamente la rubia.

-Que estas haciendo en este sitio?-

-Yo vivo aquí mi señor, de hecho todos vivimos aquí?-

-Como que todos?-

El sol estaba por ocultarse del horizonte y la hermosa sonrisa de la sirena en un instante se volvió macabra, escalofriante.

-Todos los que en un pasado te seguimos y perecimos a causa de tu ambición. Todos estamos aquí para recibirte con los brazos abiertos mi querido General.-

En un instante la oscuridad de la noche se vio acompañada de una hermosa luna llena que iluminaba el rostro de la sirena, rostro que con los reflejos de la luna parecía azulino en vez de blanco. Kanon se percato que el rostro de Tethis tenía llagas y no solo su rostro sino su cuerpo entero. En el aire se sentía un aroma nauseabundo. Se dio la media vuelta y se dio cuenta que la sirena no venia sola.

-Pero que demonios esta pasando?!-

Mientras tanto en alguna de las tres islas fantasmas del triangulo de las bermudas una joven de cabellos morados se levantaba del suelo y trataba de quitarse la arena de mar que le molestaba en su rostro. Volteo para ver si estaba sola o si alguno de sus guerreros la acompañaba a escasos metros vio que alguien más se ponía de pie limpiándose la arena de la misma forma que ella y se dirigió hacia allá. Fue fácil reconocer de quien se trataba esa melena azul y hasta la forma en que movía su cuerpo le eran familiares.

-Saga eres tu? Estas bien?!-

-Athena, si aquí estoy! Estoy bien y tu?!-

-También, aunque debo aceptar que mi tío no es nada delicado con sus tele transportaciones.-

-Creo que tenemos suerte que no nos haya echado directo al mar, el muy cabron!... Ups lo siento Athena no quise ser así de grosero, delante de ti.- le decía un tanto sonrojado el caballero a su diosa.

-Que dices creo que te quedaste corto es un cabronazo de primera. Vamos te ayudo no hay tiempo que perder habrá que buscar el susodicho cristal porque no creo que Kanon este en un lecho de rosas. –

Ambos se dirigieron al centro de la isla si bien era cierto que no tenían ningún indicio de la exacta ubicación del cristal, siempre les quedaba el cosmos para encontrarlo.

-Enciende tu cosmos mi caballero y únelo al mio, todo mineral esta vivo, en su elemento claro esta, y tiene vibración, por lo tanto tiene cosmos.-

-Como sabremos reconocerlo?-

-Él dijo que el cristal emitía una energía que creaba un escudo de protección para Atlantis, aunque se trate de un fragmento esa energía debe seguir emanando de él.-

Así la diosa de la sabiduría y su caballero se fueron internando de más en más en la oscura jungla sin más luz que la de sus cosmos y la de la hermosa luna llena que reinaba en los cielos esa noche. Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir una fuerte vibración a la que se acercaban cada vez más. Un cosmos de origen mineral, pero de gran fuerza se encontraba cerca de ellos iban en la dirección correcta.

La luna brillaba con una luz casi cegadora al menos aquella noche, cualquiera pensaría que Artemisa estaba algo melancólica. Si bien era cierto que no solo la luna brillaba aquella noche, también una peli roja estaba algo más que melancólica, estaba sufriendo, por primera vez en su corta existencia corporal. Mitchelle experimentaba el miedo a perder a sus seres queridos y eso era una sensación horrible, Kanon y Saori vagando por sitios peligrosos por la culpa de un dios caprichoso y rencoroso, su amor y su amiga en peligro y por si fuera poco su hermana a merced de ese mismo loco. Su cabeza la estaba torturando, la imagen de Kanon queriendo quizás despedirse de ella y ella que por su desesperación le dejo, así sin decirle nada mas, sin siquiera besarlo, un beso que pudiese ser el ultimo y que en su absurdo coraje le negó. Las lágrimas fueron cubriendo el rostro de la del rayo azul, y la luz zafiro medio celeste que emitía su luminoso cuerpo se volvía opaca.

Un segundo y decidió entregarse a su única esperanza, la fuente, si pudiese contactar a la fuente de su origen quizás ella pudiese guiarla antes de que todo estuviese perdido. Así que como si de Shaka de virgo se tratase trato de serenarse, pero el dolor seguía torturándola, el dolor emocional era a su punto de vista mil veces peor que el dolor físico. Así que no pudo serenarse se dio cuenta que eso era hipócrita de su parte, no podía serenarse negando ese dolor.

-Este dolor esta aquí, no se ve pero esta aquí adentro, y me guste o no es parte ahora de mi, así como este miedo!

Los humanos pretenden deshacerse de estas energías negándolas, pero eso es hipócrita ellas siguen ahí, así que no voy a negarlas!

Escúchame, fuente de mis orígenes Padre/Madre, te estoy llamando y si estoy sufriendo, pero es parte de ser un alma que experimenta este plano de existencia. Por favor ayúdame! Aunque estoy cegada por este dolor ayúdame a encontrar la solución. Ayúdame a poder ayudar a mi Kanon y a mis amigos, ayúdame a poder ayudar a Saori.-

En un instante su corazón comenzó a latir más lentamente y sin poder explicárselo su luz comenzó a recobrar poco a poco su antiguo tono brillante. Su corazón comenzó a emitir fuertes destellos y sus ojos se cerraron para al abrirlos encontrarse frente a una hermosa e inmensa cascada de luces de colores. La brisa que emitía la cascada eran en realidad destellos de luz, esta luz tomaba el color de cada una de sus hermanas hasta que en el acto se volvió de un hermoso azul zafiro claro. No supo porque pero sintió paz y aunque fuese ese instante el miedo y el dolor parecían haberse detenido. La cascada fue nutriendo su corazón y las leves heridas que le quedaban, de su último encuentro con el cosmos maligno de Poseidón, desaparecieron por completo, en un instante todo volvía a tener sentido. El agua de la cascada tomo matices verde esmeralda hasta teñirse por completo de este color y la paz volvió a reinar en su corazón. Segundos después se daba cuenta que seguía sentada en el mismo sitio que antes y la cascada había desaparecido, pero alguien mas estaba junto a ella.

-Mitchelle, estas bien?-

-Ahora si que lo estoy, Ángela dime lo que me tienes que decir.-

Saga y Saori se acercaban cada vez más al sitio de donde provenía una fuerte vibración, mientras seguían el rumbo por la oscura selva, Saori comenzaba a recordar su último viaje con Mitchelle en aquella selva de México. No pudo evitar reír recordando a la peli roja siendo comida por los mosquitos, si esa no era una prueba de cariño, entonces que lo seria. Saga notaba que en instantes la peli morada sonreía algo nostálgica.

-Estas nerviosa o solo recuerdas alguna maldad?- en cuanto se dio cuenta de su comentario casi y se muerde el mismo la lengua, estaba siendo un tanto indiscreto con su Diosa, aunque bueno ella en cierta forma le abría la puerta para tomarse esas confianzas.

-En realidad recordaba a Mitchelle siendo devorada por los mosquitos y sabes que es lo mas irónico? Es que en estos momentos ella daría todo por estar aquí, se dejaría devorar hasta por una anaconda con tal de salvar a tu hermano.-

-Lo se, y créeme que yo también lo haría, es mi hermano y no tienes idea del miedo que tengo en este momento.-

-Es por eso que te incluí en esta misión de locos, sé que si te hubiese dejado allá, ahora mismo estarías perdiendo la cabeza. Creo que ya es bastante con el sufrimiento de Mitchelle y su sentimiento de impotencia.-

-Gracias Athena. De verdad te lo agradezco, y te agradezco que estés junto a mí, ahora, arriesgando tu vida por mi hermano.

- Además de asegurarme que Kanon este bien, también tenia que asegurarme que tu estuvieses bien. Estas loco, si crees que dejaría que una anaconda te comiese, no seria divertido entrenar sin ti.-

Le decía muy sonriente la chica, sin darse cuenta que dentro del corazón de Saga surgía una fuerte necesidad por besarla, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

La fuerza de ese cosmos fue creciendo y a unos metros de ellos divisaron un enorme árbol, de aspecto un tanto tétrico en el centro de su tronco había un agujero y a través de él se divisaba un hermoso cristal que brillaba con una fuerte luz amarillenta.

-Saga hemos llegado!-

Kanon se percato que el resto de la comitiva de bienvenida también tenía rostros deformados, pero conocidos. Bian de Hipocampo, Eo de Escila, Krishna de Crisaor,Kasa de Lymnades e Isaac de Kraken, todos sus antiguos compañeros de armas a quienes él había manipulado a su antojo y sacrificado como peones en su afán de conquistar el mundo, ahora estaban frente a él. Bueno como mínimo eran sus versiones en zombi. Sus cuerpos parecían descomponerse pero permanecían de pie, y era fácil adivinar su propósito. Por si le quedaba alguna duda Eo se lo dejo muy claro.

-Mi querido compañero no sabes el gusto que tenemos todos tenerte aquí, ya te será lógico adivinar que no pensamos dejarte salir jamás de esta hermosa isla.-

Kanon se puso en posición de ataque, si bien era cierto que ya no había armaduras para protegerles siempre quedaba sus cosmos.

-Triangulo dorado!- Grito con fuerza el ex marina, pero cual fue su sorpresa que su ataque no hizo el menor daño a esos zombis.

-Que diablos es esto!-

La risa macabra de los zombis le quito el color del rostro al gemelo de Saga.

-No te molestes en usar tus técnicas de ataque, ninguna surgirá efecto, inclusive nosotros no podemos utilizar nuestras viejas técnicas.-

-Entonces que haremos jugar al domino?!-les decía aun con su humor irónico el géminis.

-Vaya el General aun conserva su gran sentido del humor!- Le contesto la sirena.

-No queremos atacarte, queremos devorarte, tenemos hambre. Hambre de venganza, hambre de rabia y tu serás nuestro eterno manjar. En esta isla cada noche vagamos buscando saciar esa hambre, hambre que solo la carne humana fresca nos puede saciar.-

Así que a Kanon no le quedo otra opción que correr lo más rápido posible lejos de esa banda de locos.

Saga se apresuró rumbo al árbol sin pensar en nada más que en sacar de tremendo lio a su hermano. Saori quien aun mantenía la cabeza un poco mas fría sintió un cosmos enemigo cerca del árbol.

-Saga no te muevas!-

Inmediatamente el caballero obedeció la orden de su diosa, las ramas del árbol comenzaron a moverse de manera casi rítmica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se percataron que en vez de ramas eran enormes serpientes lo que el dichoso árbol poseía como brazos.

Saori lanzo un ataque que rompió la cabeza de una de las serpientes quien se disponía a morder al impulsivo caballero. Inmediatamente la chica corrió rumbo a donde estaba su guerrero tumbándolo en el suelo justo antes de que otra serpiente soltase de su boca un fuerte acido que destruía todo lo que tocase.

-Saga estas bien?!-

-No!, yo soy quien debiera protegerte y no al revés! Por poco y hago que esa bestia te lastime.-

-Déjate de machismos y devociones y concéntrate en explotarles la galaxia a cada uno de estos bichos.-

Ambos comenzaron a arrojar ataques contra las enormes serpientes quienes iban desapareciendo una a una. Justo cuando creyeron que por fin lo conseguían una pequeña sorpresita les esperaba por detrás.

-Saga te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Si dime Saori?-

-Te gustan los gatos?-

-Porque tengo la sensación de que cualquiera que sea mi respuesta estamos jodidos?-

Justo detrás de ellos había un simpático felino del tamaño de un tigre con dos cabezas y un muy mal humor. Para colmo cada vez que bufaba era fuego lo que se desprendía de su hocico.

-De donde saco mi tío semejantes animalitos, creí que lo suyo eran los peces!-

-Ya ves que tiene gustos extravagantes! Corre Saori que ahí viene!-

Kanon corría a como podía, ya que la condenada isla parecía que además de zombis también contaba con una flora muy poco cooperativa, las ramas de los arboles habían tomado vida y trataban a toda costa de atraparle. Aquello era una pesadilla en toda su fuerza, por mas que intentaba huir algo siempre intentaba frenarlo y así fue después de casi 5 horas corriendo el cansancio le hizo caer en la trampa de un viejo roble que lo enredo en una de sus ramas vivientes. Aquello parecía ser el fin, los zombis hambrientos se aproximaban y él estaba inmovilizado. Maldita sea pensaba el ex marina, había fallado, había perdido. Solo pensaba que el fin seria interminable, esas criaturas estaban dispuestas a mantenerlo vivo y atormentarlo quizás por toda la eternidad, probablemente lo convertirían en zombi también. Lo único que le partía el alma es no haber podido darle ese ultimo beso a Mitchelle, ella tenia razón al fin y al cabo Poseidón, tenia planeada esa carnicería y probablemente a su hermano y a su diosa no les iría mejor que a él.

Tethis fue la primera en acercarse a Kanon, el horror de verla no se comparaba con el asco de oler aquel hedor que sus cuerpos despedían.

-Vaya mi General por fin llego la hora de la cena, que bueno saber que nos va a acompañar.-

Kanon cerró sus ojos y solo pensó en los ojos de ella de su peli roja en esos ojos azul-verdoso en su hermosa luz, en aquella noche que habían hecho el amor su corazón comenzó a arder, al menos eso sentía él. Cual fue su sorpresa que así era, su corazón ardía iluminado de una luz azul zafiro claro brillante. El destello fue tan grande que creo una onda explosiva que expulso a los zombis enviándolos a kilómetros de ahí.

-Mitchelle! Mitchelle!-

Inmediatamente la chica apareció frente a él y no era ninguna alucinación.

-Aquí estoy, no te preocupes, porque no me pienso ir al menos no sin ti.-

La chica envió un rayo de luz que hizo que el árbol soltase a Kanon de inmediato.

-Como es posible, que este aquí si Poseidón dijo que…-

-Dijo que no podíamos ayudar en la búsqueda de los cristales, mas jamás menciono nada de venir a socorrerte. Además me la suda lo que ese tipo con carácter de Moby Dick diga.-

Fue instantáneo pero ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado que les consumió todo su aliento.

-Mitchelle este sitio es el infierno, no quiero que estés aquí ni siquiera por mi, debes regresar y….-

- A si, y no me digas que tu me lo vas a impedir! Que quede claro que no me voy sin ti y PUNTO!-

Además que sepas que de este sitio solo se puede salir rompiendo el hechizo, y eso solo Poseidón puede hacerlo.-

-Que quieres decir!?-

-Uno entra mas no sale, mi amor estoy atrapada aquí igual que tu, así que si Saori no recupera los cristales moriremos! Pero yo creo en ella y sé que no nos va a dejar morir, ni tu hermano Saga tampoco.-

Ambos se cogieron de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí, había que buscar un sitio para cubrirse de los ataques de los zombis que a penas y comenzaban.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18 Al Acecho

Shaina y Mu parecían un tanto desorientados entre la neblina que cubría la fantasmagórica isla, si bien sus cosmos les indicaban que pisaban suelo peligroso, sus ojos no les permitían reconocer la fuente de dicho peligro. La amazona comenzaba a inquietarse el tiempo corría y con ese panorama sus chances de encontrar el dichoso cristal no eran muy prometedoras.

-Estas seguro que debemos seguir juntos, no crees que si nos dividimos podríamos cubrir un mayor perímetro?-

-Shaina tranquilízate, créeme dividirnos seria mortal, siento el peligro en cada centímetro de esta endemoniada isla.-

-Si yo también, el detalle es que esta maldita niebla me esta poniendo los nervios de punta. Sabes siento que caminamos en círculos y lo peor es que tengo la sensación que alguien o algo nos observa.-

La cobra no estaba del todo equivocada, ya que entre la espesa neblina un par de ojos rojos, inundamos de cólera les seguía el paso tranquilamente como buen predador que acecha a su indefensa presa.

A miles de kilómetros cerca de las ruinas del que fuese el antiguo templo de Poseidón, Aurora parecía recobrar el sentido. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en la compañía de Shion de Aries y de Camus de Acuario, ambos le observaban con mirada de intriga, mientras le ayudaban a ponerse de pie. Una vez en pie el antiguo patriarca no pudo evitar tomarla fuerte del brazo y le hablo con toda claridad.

-Parece que tiene usted la mala manía de hablar dormida, amazona, sabe hace siglos que no escuchaba esa antigua lengua, si mas no recuerdo se trata del viejo arameo.-

Camus solo observaba la escena a la expectativa de comprender un poco que era lo que la chica había mencionado dentro de su extraño delirio.

-Vaya veo que no tiene caso que busque alguna de mis escusas, además no serviría sino para crear mas desconfianza.-

A penas y cogió un poco de aliento y dirigiéndose a ambos hombres se confeso.

-Tengo el poder de la profecía, puedo ver el avenir así como otras… cosas. Si bien pudo usted descifrar una parte de mi conversación, entonces sabe que no debemos preocuparnos por Athena ni por Poseidón y que debemos cuanto antes encontrar al Dios Hermes.-

La chica se preparo para recibir un millón de preguntas, criticas y regaños de la parte de Shion y cual fue su sorpresa que el antiguo patriarca no le hizo ni una sola objeción. Con una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios el Aries le dirigió unas palabras al resto del grupo que esperaba a escasos metros sus instrucciones.

-Que la amazona del águila, el caballero de Piscis y la amazona violeta se preparen para seguir las indicaciones que Aurora les va a dar.-

-Vaya no me va a decir nada, así como así deja esa confianza en mi.-

-Athena confía en ti y eso me basta, además para que tu predicción sea acertada solo deberán ir ellos tres. Ha si y antes de que se me olvide, Shaka necesito que tu y Mascara de Muerte se dirijan a otro sitio.-

Shion se adelanto hacia los caballeros de cáncer y virgo dándoles de la manera más discreta posible las indicaciones que debían seguir. Después volvió su mirada hacia la peli roja del prisma quien aun se mantenía de la mano del caballero de acuario.

-En cuanto termines con ellos tu, Camus y el resto deberán hacer prueba de paciencia y esperar conmigo aquí, hasta nuevo aviso.-

Milo y Aldebarán se encontraban buscando el dichoso cristal en plena noche dentro de un paisaje casi encantador. Si bien la isla que les había tocado parecía un hermoso paraíso recreativo lleno de animales, como explicarlo muy viejos, bueno tan viejos que en teoría tendrían que estar extintos desde hace millones de años. Por lo menos eso pensaban los dos mientras corrían casi a la velocidad de la luz siendo perseguidos por un hermoso Tiranosaurio Rex. Las quejas del cobre escorpión solo ponían de nervios al ya no tan amable Tauro.

-Maldito cabron, deja que tenga a ese pseudo Dios amargado delante de mi y te juro que le clavo mi Antares, pero directo en el culo!-

-Milo deja de quejarte que tengo una buena noticia!-

-Dime que ese tiranosaurio que nos sigue no corre a la velocidad de la luz también, porque tengo la sensación que no podemos dejarlo atrás.-

-No es que él corra a la velocidad de la luz, es que somos nosotros quienes corremos a velocidad humana. Parece que en esta isla es imposible alcanzar la velocidad de la luz.-

-Y esa es tu buena noticia! Estas pendejo o que?!-

-No!, la buena noticia es que siento un fuerte cosmos y creo que se trata del dichoso cristal sigamos en esa dirección y con suerte y lo encontraremos. Y dame un minuto más y seguimos.

El caballero de Tauro se detiene con toda tranquilidad delante del Rex hambriento y al pobre de Milo por poco y le da un infarto fulminante.

-Que haces! Ya le lance mi ataque de agujas y no surgió efecto, esta cosa es inmune a todo, corre!

-Si ya le atacaste tu, pero yo aun no!-

Aldebaran lanzo un ataque de cuerno de toro directo en el vientre del animal, haciéndolo caer al suelo de un solo golpe. El pobre Rex se puso de pie todo mareado, y lleno de miedo dio media vuelta huyendo despavorido dejando por fin tranquilos a los dos caballeros.

-Veras Milo me percate de que quizás tus agujas escarlatas fueran muy finas para la piel de este viejo reptil, así que se me ocurrió algo mas burdo. Que te parece?!-

-Mis agujas escarlata demasiado finas! Oye tuviste suerte y nada mas!

-Si, si lo que digas, ahora andando que tenemos el tiempo encima.

Shaina y Mu avanzaban guiándose solo de sus cosmos, la noche estaba en su punto más alto, al igual que la dichosa neblina. Mu sentía que la amazona se ponía de mas en mas inquieta, así que intento calmarle un poco.

-Sabes a pesar de que estoy seguro de que tienes razón y probablemente haya una horrible creatura acechándonos, creo que estar a la defensiva no involucra entrar en pánico.-

-Que insinúas caballero yo no tengo miedo.-

-Claro que lo tienes y no te critico, yo también estoy aterrado, pero quizás debiéramos concentrarnos en rastrear el cosmos del famoso cristal. Si quieres podemos charlar de otra cosa en lo que…-

-Oye carnero sientes eso?-

-Si es un cosmos poderoso y parece provenir de un mineral, debe ser nuestro cristal. Buen trabajo Shaina! Ahora sigámoslo-

Shaina se disponía a adelantar cuando Mu, la jalo del brazo tirándola en la tierra, mientras él se tiraba encima. De los aires una criatura con cuerpo de reptil y garras de águila pasaba por encima de sus cabezas. Intentando cazarles como viles presas.

-Estas bien?! - gritaba el caballero de Aries a la amazona mientras con su cuerpo intentaba protegerla.

-Esa cosa debió ser el cosmos horrible que nos acechaba!-

El monstruo aleteo con fuerza haciendo disipar la neblina que en cierto modo mantenía protegidos a los dos guerreros. Si bien era cierto que la niebla era molesta, verse al descubierto con semejante carnívoro hambriento era mucho peor. Ambos corrieron tomando el rumbo hacia donde percibían la cosmos energía del cristal, con suerte se les ocurriría algo en el camino.

Saori hizo caso omiso al grito de Saga, si bien ganas no le faltaban de salir corriendo de ahí, no tenia tiempo para huir, la noche estaba por llegar a su fin y necesitaban el dichoso cristal. Así que había que reaccionar y ya.

-Escucha tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda!-

-Estas loca esa cosa nos va a devorar y del otro lado el árbol esta totalmente endemoniado! Amo a mi hermano te lo juro, pero también te amo a ti y no permitiré que nadie te lastime. Lo siento Saori es por tu bien.

Dirigiendo un rayo hacia la peli morada exclamo- Another Dimension!- cual fue su sorpresa que la chica esquivo su rayo y este se dirigió directo hacia el animal bramante, enviándole a otra dimensión, aunque ella estaba ahora mas colérica que el gatito salvaje.

-Que demonios te pasa! Me has decepcionado, creía que creías en mí, pero ahora veo que eres…-

La chica no pudo decir mas ya que el caballero de géminis la tomo del brazo, acercándola rápidamente a sus labios, a penas y podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba besándose con Saga.

Vaya nunca la habían besado de esa forma, ella podía sentir claramente el aliento de Saga que le llegaba de una manera casi embriagante, no se dio cuenta pero no solo estaba correspondiendo al beso además le estaba abrazando y quizás el ritmo hubiese subido de tono si no fuera porque una serpiente escupió su acido mortal a escasos centímetros de ellos.

-Saori yo, yo, perdóname no quise enviarte mi dimensión.- Le dijo el chico mientras rápidamente esquivaba el mortal acido con la chica en sus brazos.

-Saga envíame hacia el cristal!-

-Que dices?-

-Abre un portal y envíame al centro del árbol y de inmediato vuelve a traerme aquí.-

-Saori es muy arriesgado, esas serpientes pueden…-

Ahora fue el caballero de Géminis quien se quedo mudo, ya que la rencarnación de Athena le callo los labios con un beso quizás menos efusivo, pero bastante dulce y embriagador.

-Yo confió en ti Saga, dime tu confías en mi?-

Sus miradas decían todo, no había más que preguntar.

-Another Dimension!- el portal se abrió y Saori entro en él saliendo en el sitio exacto donde se encontraba el cristal en un segundo lo tomo y entro de nuevo en el portal saliendo del otro lado en los brazos de Saga.

-Lo tenemos Saga! Lo logramos!-

-Muy bien preciosa ahora vámonos de esta endemoniada isla de una vez y para siempre.

Dentro del antiguo recinto de lo que fue el templo de Poseidón, en Atenas, una rubia hacia lo posible por no perder su tan necesaria paciencia, delante de un casi insoportable caso de alter ego viviente.

-Sabes preciosa, tienes suerte de ser de mi agrado, gracias a ello quizás seamos los únicos sobrevivientes de este mundo, claro a parte de mis hermanos que viven en el olimpo. Estoy seguro que en cuanto les muestre que tienes un cosmos parecido al de ellos te dejaran quedarte en el olimpo a mi lado.-

-Ha si y que haríamos ahí, jugar cartas mientras el universo se autodestruye!-

-Mujeres, siempre tan exageradas. El hecho de que la Tierra se vaya a destruir no quiere decir que el universo entero siga su suerte. Es mas estoy pensando que incluso puede ser una buena idea. Terminar con este mundo corrupto y lleno de humanos pendejos que no saben otra cosa que destruir todo lo que tocan, y a cambio porque no quizás convenza a mi hermano Zeus y podamos crear un mundo nuevo. Seria perfecto él gobernando los cielos, claro esta ,y el resto del planeta seria un hermoso océano limpio lleno de vida y de creaturas nobles, un mundo perfecto en donde yo seré no solo su Dios sino también su protector.-

-Pero que dices, es que acaso estas dispuesto a dejar morir a los océanos de este mundo?!, pero si ellos aun son tus dominios, que poco amor tienes por tus creaturas, dudo que pudieses hacerlo mejor en un nuevo mundo. Mira la realidad, eres un cobarde que no quiere ocuparse de sus responsabilidades, si en este mundo no sirves como Dios menos podrás en otro.-

-Oye bonita! Es verdad que me gustas e inclusive estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu osadía de llamarme cobarde, pero ten cuidado no olvides que también soy poderoso y puedo hacerte daño! –

-Adelante quieres medirte conmigo Julián, nos mediremos si eso quieres.-

-Dale con llamarme con mi nombre físico! Te gusta demasiado mi faceta de niño rico, sabes si te dejas de revueltas podría comportarme como él siempre. Anda piénsalo, un nuevo mundo en donde tu y yo seremos el Adán y la Eva de los mares. Podrías ser mi reina, la soberana de las aguas, mi Anfítrite.-

-Que pasara si no acepto?-

-Soy un Dios y no acepto negativas! Aceptaras o te juro que la luciérnaga azul y el traidor de Kanon no saldrán jamás de mi infierno!-

-Que quieres decir?! Dijiste que si Athena te traía esos cristales tu…-

-Tu hermanita me ha desafiado hiendo a proteger a ese traidor, lo que nadie sabe es que esa isla en donde envié a ese traidor, en realidad no existe!-

-Como que no existe, donde diablos están?! Que has hecho?!-

-Los envié a un sitio fuera de nuestra dimensión. Acepta venir conmigo y los traeré de regreso con o sin cristales.-

Gabrielle sintió un hueco en su corazón, sabia lo que debía de hacer y sin mas en un segundo dirigió un rayo blanco que toco la frente del alter ego de Julián, tumbándolo al suelo. Su decisión estaba tomada si Poseidón no aceptaba su desafío entonces ella lo forzaría a tomarlo.

El señor de los mares abrió sus ojos le dolía la cabeza y en esos momentos sentía unas ganas enormes de darle su merecido a la insolente de Gabrielle. Cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que se encontraba de pie pisando lo que él podía describir como un inmenso mar negro y frente a él una inmensa luz blanca casi cegadora le extendía su mano.

-Ven conmigo y yo te llevare en toda seguridad a través de este camino.-

Su odio parecía comenzar a desvanecerse, dejando paso a su curiosidad.

-No veo ningún camino, aquí solo hay kilómetros de mar.-

-Quien dijo que el camino era hacia arriba.- Gabrielle tomo al Dios de los océanos del brazo jalándolo al fondo de ese océano negro, él no pudo resistirse, ella le arrastraba con fuerza, la oscuridad de las aguas era interrumpida por la intensa luz blanca de la rubia. Lo acerco a ella para cubrirlo y para que el pánico no le invadiera, como reacción casi involuntaria el joven Dios se abrazó de la chica y fue como se percato de que la ropa de ella había desaparecido, sus pechos estaban al descubierto firmes, perfectos, además ella poseía en su espalda un par de alas blancas, mientras que sus piernas se habían convertido en una cola de pez con escamas plateadas. Un ángel o una nereida, se pregunto por unos segundos, en cualquier caso era perfecta, hermosa era la única palabra que le venia a su mente.

-Tranquilo estas dentro de mi burbuja de luz, estas a salvo y ahora te llevare a ver el fondo de tu agonizante mundo, te llevare a ver como tus creaturas están sufriendo y muriendo. Veras, lo peor es que en esta ocasión no será culpa de las "pendejadas" humanas como tanto te empeñas tu en creer. Esta vez es por tu abandono, por tu cobardía, por tu inmadurez. Además te regalare un plus, te permitiré sentir su dolor, te permitiré sufrir su muerte, después de todo esa es la labor de un Dios. Te hare responsable de tu creación Poseidón, y por primera vez después de milenios recordaras el por que viniste a este mundo.

Te hare recordar el día en que nos separamos, fue un instante en el no tiempo cuando tu y yo éramos uno solo y tu decidiste venir a este mundo a cuidar de nuestro elemento, nuestra luz se dividió y tu exististe, mientras que yo te prometí cuidar de ti eternamente desde cualquier dimensión en donde yo me encontrase, siempre cuidaría de ti.-

Fue quizás un segundo, pero el joven Dios sintió una horrible sensación en su pecho, cada pez, cada planta, cada molusco, cada mamífero marino le enviaba su sentir. Eran energías inocentes como si de pequeños niños se tratasen, pero esos niños salvajes, instintivos, nobles, ahora sufrían, sentían su fin y algunos agonizaban. Aquello era insoportable, por mucha soberbia y rabia que guardaba el Dios no podía evitar amar a cada creatura, eran como sus hijos, sus pequeños hijos que estaban llorando desconsolados porque sabían que la muerte les acechaba.

-Para esto! No, no quiero… no puedo, dime que es mentira! Esto no esta ocurriendo! Ahhh!-

Lagrimas desconsoladas salieron de los ojos del Dios de los océanos, mientras que los ojos de Gabrielle se volvieron blancos y las emociones seguían bombardeando al joven. Le hizo ver toda su vida aun desde antes de existir en este mundo, le hizo ver su existencia de antes de que él tuviese forma, en aquella dimensión en donde solo la luz existe, en donde los elementos son creados y enviados a los mundos para crear vida. En donde los rayos de luz son dirigidos a los nuevos mundos convirtiéndose al tocarles en Dioses o energías guardianas, encargadas de mantener dichos mundos en equilibrio, permitiendo así que la vida se abra paso.

Entonces lo recordó todo y lo comprendió todo, porque había hecho aquella descabellada propuesta de matrimonio a Saori Kido(el intuía que se trataba de la guardiana de la tierra) porque había enviado las armaduras de oro a los caballeros de bronce durante aquella guerra contra Hades, quería aliarse con Athena desde un pasado y se había aliado en cierta forma en aquella ocasión en el Hades, todo fue siempre con el fin de salvar a su gran amor a sus hijos, a sus océanos. Aun ahora podía comprender porque estaba tan obsesionado con Gabrielle desde antes de encontrarle, porque en realidad le conocía desde siempre, siempre estuvo unido a ella. Era su fragmento o mejor dicho ambos eran fragmentos del mismo rayo, y ella era fiel a su vieja promesa, ya que, aunque él estaba atrapado por esas estúpidas emociones casi asesinas, ella seguía ahí, junto a él cuidándole e inclusive salvándole de si mismo.

-Gabrielle en que me he convertido, no soy un Dios soy un monstruo, destrúyeme antes de que termine viendo morir a mis hijos y antes de que termine por lastimar al único ser que parece interesarse por mi.-

-Cariño ahora si que el pendejo eres tu, no pienso destruirte, no vine a este mundo a eso. Yo vine a unirme a ti y a que juntos detengamos este caos. Athena no es nuestra enemiga Poseidón, es nuestra aliada, es nuestra familia y este mundo puede volver a recuperar su perfección. Nuestros océanos nos necesitan, y los humanos nos necesitan para tomar consciencia de su responsabilidad en mantener vivos sus mares que son también su origen de vida.

Por favor! Te lo imploro, perdona ya a Kanon, si tú que eres un Dios has perdido la orientación y te has dejado llevar por emociones negativas, imagina tu al resto de las creaturas. Kanon y Saga hicieron mucho daño en un pasado, pero ambos están arrepentidos y han decidido actuar como prueba de ello. Dales una oportunidad y dátela también a ti, a nosotros.-

-La isla en donde envié a Kanon, no existe en esta dimensión, se encuentra en el plano intermedio en donde pasan los muertos en Yomotsu, Hades me la ofreció, hace milenios, como regalo para que todo aquel que me desafiase tuviese su justo castigo.-

-Que dices?! Están en la tierra intermedia de los muertos vivientes!-

-Gabrielle perdóname, yo nunca pensé que tu hermana encontraría la manera de llegar ahí, yo no la envié a ella, solo a él. Los seres pueden tele transportarse ahí mas no pueden salir. –

-Como podemos sacarles de ahí?!-

-El cristal de la antigua Atlántida, tenía además del poder de proteger el poder de abrir portales a mundos prohibidos. Necesitamos en este caso esos tres fragmentos para crear una pirámide prismica y abrir la compuerta. Es la única manera.-

-Quieres decir que si Athena y sus caballeros no consiguen los cristales…-

-Kanon y tu hermana se quedaran atrapados en ese mundo para siempre.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19 Misión Cumplida?

Sorento comenzaba a salir de su letargo, le dolía todo, pero literalmente TODO, aunque tenia que admitir que esa rabia que había sentido había desaparecido por completo. Pudo percatarse de que no estaba solo, una chica de cabellos negro azulado y ojos color cedro le acompañaba. Ella le miraba con vergüenza y con arrepentimiento al menos eso fue lo que él interpreto.

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, yo me lo busque, no es de hombres atacar a una chica herida, ni aunque esta viniese acompañada de un … bueno de alguien no grato.-

-No me gusta dañar, mi voz se supone que lleva tonos que purifican las células, las liberan de toda emoción negativa, pero es lógico que en 3 meses de entrenamiento no he podido aprender a controlar mi cosmos. De verdad lo siento.-

-En cualquier caso, no me cabe duda que tienes una voz hermosa, hubiese sido un placer morir en tus manos. Aunque siempre es mejor vivir cerca de tus manos.- Le decía el marina con un tono casi picaresco. La chica se puso de todos los colores, vaya que los humanos eran creaturas extrañas podían estar muriendo de dolor y sin embargo conservar su sentido del humor, o es que seria cosa de las hormonas. En fin, no quiso comerse la cabeza para descifrar el sentido de las palabras del sirena.

-Poseidón, tu señor ha regresado.- Le dijo la chica en un tono serio.

-Quieres decir que la olla que contenía su cosmos energía ha sido abierta?

-Si, así es.-

-Que mas ha ocurrido durante el tiempo que he estado inconsciente?-

-Que, que ha ocurrido, mejor seria contarte lo que no ha ocurrido.- Así la chica se preparo para poner al tanto al general de la situación de locos que estaban atravesando.

Mientras tanto en una lejana isla no existente situada en una dimensión casi demoniaca Kanon y Mitchelle encontraban un minuto de calma en lo que parecía un escondite de aparente seguridad, y es que en esa isla había de todo menos seguridad.

-Ven preciosa será mejor que nos sentemos unos minutos, no se tu, pero yo estoy agotado.-

Mitchelle miraba el panorama, parecía que sus queridísimos zombis habían decidido brindarles una pausa, aunque estaba segura que aquello seria muy breve. La noche era oscura y no podía evitar que la luz de la luna llena captara su atención, había algo extraño en esa luna, había algo mas que extraño en ese ambiente, era casi respirable, y lo comprendió de inmediato.

-Ese HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!-

-Mi amor calmate, ya estamos aquí y creo que Athena no tardara en…-

-Nos mintió, nos mintió desde el principio!-

-De que hablas, Mitchelle que pasa?-

-Esta isla no esta en el Caribe, ni siquiera creo que este en ningún océano!-

-Pero que dices?! Explícate!-

-La dimensión de los humanos tiene una vibración, para que la vida se mantenga y aquí hay otra vibración. Estamos en una dimensión intermedia.-

-Sigo sin entender-

-En esta dimensión lo único que tiene vida somos tu y yo.

Kanon, estamos en el limbo. Ese cabron tenia la idea de matarte desde un principio, estamos en la antesala de lo que antes fueron los infiernos, es por eso que los cosmos no funcionan. Desde que termino la guerra contra Hades se dictamino que ningún cosmos tendría efecto en estas dimensiones!-

-Creí que el infierno había dejado de existir sin Hades? Como es posible que estemos en él?-

-El infierno desapareció mi amor, igual que los campos elíseos, pero la gente sigue muriendo, y a falta de Hades para mantener su inframundo pues las almas llegan a Yomotsu (la colina) y caen sin rumbo fijo quedándose atrapados en el limbo. Esta isla debe encontrarse por esa zona. -

Kanon estiro su brazo jalando a Mitchelle al suelo con él, quería sentirla cerca al menos respirar su aroma. Eso le calmaba, y la calma era algo que requería en aquel momento.

-Quédate junto a mi, mi preciosa, te juro que saldremos de esta puta pesadilla de locos. No permitiré que esas aberraciones putrefactas se te acerquen, con o sin cosmos vamos a vencer. Además ya viste que hay una fuerza que les alejo en un momento, aunque no entendí exactamente que fue.-

-Fue la luz Kanon, la fuente de luz, que vive en nosotros, se activa cuando nosotros la necesitamos solo hay que sacarla de nuestro corazón.-

-Como?, si dices que no es exactamente por el cosmos, entonces como logre activarla y tu como la activas siempre?-

-TE AMO Kanon, realmente y profundamente TE AMO y estoy segura que me correspondes de la misma forma. Porque cuando accediste a tu luz, era en mi en quien pensabas, y fue a mi a quien llamaste. Aunque suene tonto el amor es la llave para llegar a la fuente, y la fuente no conoce fronteras, ni cielos ni infiernos. Te encontré siguiendo esa energía, siguiendo la luz de nuestro amor y es ese amor quien nos mantendrá a salvo en este universo lúgubre.-

Kanon giro el cuerpo de la peli roja para sentarla en sus piernas y así llenarse con sus besos, si bien era cierto que en cualquier minutos el terror recomenzaría, no había motivos para negarse ese pequeño momento de gloria. Así que aunque fuesen escasos minutos el infierno se convertiría en el séptimo cielo para ese par.

Shaina comenzaba ya a cansarse de correr y correr junto al caballero de Aries, el cristal se sentía muy cerca, pero su amigo el pajarito (medio prehistórico) también estaba muy cerca, para suerte no se si decir buena o mala de ellos el camino parecía llegar a su fin. Llegaban al borde de lo que se asemejaba a una laguna que tenía un pequeño islote en su centro y justo ahí, reposando sobre una roca un hermoso cristal brillaba con fuerza.

El animal que venia a toda velocidad estaba por tomar a sus victimas entre sus garras, pero se vio chocando contra un muro invisible, cortesía del caballero de Aries, que además dejo a la creatura medio inconsciente del golpazo. Shaina se cubría detrás del cuerpo de Mu, hasta que se percato que su acechador estaba probablemente muerto. El lemuriano cortó su muro de cristal y se percato del estado de la bestia.

-Vaya pobrecillo, parece que aun respira.- Decía con un tono de voz compasivo el caballero de Athena.

-Pobrecillo! Esa cosa semi reptil intentaba comernos y tu te compadeces de él!-

-No creo que lo hiciese por maldad, es solo que es la única forma que tiene de sobrevivir.-

-Ha si, y nosotros como sobreviviremos si él despierta, mira el cristal esta en medio de esa laguna y no hay manera de atravesarla. Porque me imagino que nadar no seria una buena opción, no quiero imaginarme que tipo de creaturas vivan en las aguas de este charco. Además como ya lo hemos comprobado parece ser que tus poderes de tele transportación no funcionan en este sitio.-

-Si bueno, supongo que eso también es obra de nuestro señor de los mares. Sabes mi querida cobra quizás tenemos junto a nosotros el medio para llegar al cristal.-

Ambos miraron al animalito que aun dormía del golpe, una sonrisa cómplice y a su vez traviesa adorno el rostro de Mu y de Shaina.

Milo y Aldebarán habían llegado hasta casi la punta de una montaña de donde percibían la cosmos energía del dichoso cristal, caminaron unos cuantos metros de lo que parecía un camino marcado hasta llegar a la puerta de una cueva, ahí para su sorpresa alguien les esperaba.

-Buenos días caballeros.-

La suave voz de una hermosa mujer atrajo de inmediato la atención de ambos, su cabello negro contrastaba con el blanco de su piel y sus ojos azules aguamarina eran el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier espécimen masculino, que se jactara precisamente de ser eso, claro masculino. La luz de la luna llena rodeaba el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de la misteriosa belleza que les recibía.

-Hacia muchos siglos que nadie se aventuraba a pisar esta isla, supongo que vuestra visita se debe al hermoso cristal que se encuentra detrás de mí.-

Efectivamente detrás de la misteriosa mujer en la entrada de la cueva había una piedra que sostenía el antiguo cristal. Sin duda alguna, una misión era algo serio, pero eso no quería decir que ellos debían perder su caballerosidad, al menos eso pensaba el casi emocionado escorpión.

-Señorita con su permiso quisiéramos llevarnos el cristal, claro si después de que lo tengamos con nosotros usted esta interesada en charlar o en hacer cualquier otra cosa, estoy cien por ciento a su disposición.-

-Milo cállate, creo que nuestros ojos nos engañan, hay algo en ella que no me gusta para nada.- Le decía muy preocupado el torito, aunque su compañero no compartía su sentir.

-Que dices! A mi me gusta todo lo que estoy viendo.-

La sonrisa de la chica tenía un tono frio, pero era cierto que había un aire sensual en su figura. Aldebarán pudo percatarse que la mujer tenía algo en sus espaldas, algo que se movía, suavemente.

-Milo su espalda, mírala bien!-

Un par de alas negras como de mariposa nocturna se dejaron ver en las espaldas de la mujer, ella se aproximaba tranquilamente en dirección al acalorado escorpión. Aldebarán se puso en posición de ataque, si bien era cierto que no le gustaba atacar mujeres, una corazonada le decía que no estaba delante de una.

-Quieres calmarte torito, mira la vas asustar, el hecho de tener un par de alas significa que es un hada. Vaya siempre quise ver una real y en tamaño humano, es realmente hermosa.-

Así descuidadamente el escorpión se dejo atraer por la fuerza de la mirada seductora, fría y penetrante de la chica, acercándose demasiado a ella.

-Milo que diablos haces, concéntrate en nuestra misión.-

La chica emitió una suave y siniestra risa.

-Caballeros no hay nada que temer aquellos que vienen por el cristal tienen dos opciones o quedarse a mi lado y procrear conmigo o alimentar a mis bebes, quienes a propósito les esperan ansiosos.-

Un par de filosos colmillos salieron de la boca de la hada y Aldebarán pudo percatarse de que había mas como ella, quienes les rodeaban con claras intenciones de no dejarles partir.

En otro lado Mascara de Muerte y Shaka se encontraban con Ángela quien pacientemente les esperaba al pie de un valle.

-Caballeros supongo que saben el riesgo que conlleva esto, aunque Mascara de Muerte solo nos acompañara a la puerta al menos espero que tu, mi querido Shaka, estés consciente que puede que jamás volvamos.

Mascara de Muerte bufaba de coraje o mas bien de impotencia.

-No se porque diablos yo no debo ir?!-

-También soy un caballero de Athena y mi cosmos es poderoso!-

-Si, pero en ese sitio no se trata del cosmos, se trata de la luz, y mi compañero, tu no has trabajado mucho en ese dominio. No te inquietes ya tendrás oportunidad de sobra para demostrarnos tu fuerza y tu compañerismo, por ahora deberás conformarte con hacer acto de humildad y solo escoltarnos hasta la puerta.-

-Solo quisiera saber porque Shaka tiene posibilidades ahí, en comparación con otros caballeros.-

-Quien puede emanar mas luz sino Buda en persona? Ya tendrás tiempo de trabajar la luz Mascara eso te lo aseguro.-

El caballero de cáncer hizo una señal de resignación, si bien era cierto que en un pasado sus actos daban mucho de que hablar, ahora quería hacer prueba de que había cambiado, y de que haría cualquier cosa en harás de la justicia y de su planeta, pero comprendió que en ese momento lo mejor que podía a hacer era seguir el concejo de la morena.

-A Yomotsu!-

Grito con fuerza abriendo un pasadizo entre ambas dimensiones y los tres entraron por la puerta. La colina de los muertos seguía llevando a las almas de los fallecidos al precipicio, solo que esta vez no había un inframundo que les esperase en el fondo, ni los campos Elíseos, de hecho no había nada era caer rumbo a la nada.

Mascara de Muerte les guio dejando a un lado el paso de las almas perdidas, y al dar la vuelta por un risco se veía como una extraña luz vibrante del tamaño y forma de una puerta. El caballero de cáncer les hizo una señal a sus acompañantes y ahí les despidió.

-Sé que quizás suene raro escuchar esto de mi boca, pero espero verles de regreso, por favor hagan todo porque así sea.-

Ángela y Shaka le dedicaron una sonrisa amistosa al cangrejo y ambos se adentraron por la misteriosa puerta con rumbo desconocido.

Mu y Shaina se encontraban sobre el lomo de su depredador favorito, como el tiempo les acechaba la cobra decidió acelerar un poco las cosas.

-Estas listo Mu, y no te preocupes me sabré controlar.-

Así le soltó de su uña un pequeño rayito casi minúsculo, pero que para el animalito fue suficiente, el reptil se levanto un tanto sorprendido, ya que estaba sujeto de su hocico por unas cuerdas que sostenía el caballero de Aries con firmeza y así desesperado emprendió el vuelo. Al principio fue difícil controlarle Shaina tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de Mu para no caerse, pero después de un momento el caballero concentro su cosmos tocando con una mano el cuello del animal y este fue calmando su agitación.

-Que estas haciéndole, parece que ahora te obedece? No sabía que podías controlar a las fieras.-

-Y no lo hago simplemente le he trasmitido calma, y ya no nos ve como peligro, es mas estoy seguro que ni siquiera piensa en comernos.-

Así el animal les llevo hasta el pequeño islote y mientras Shaina y Mu descendían, él metía su cabeza en el agua de la laguna y atrapaba un enorme pez que devoro tranquilamente esperando a sus pasajeros. Shaina tomo el cristal sin ningún problema, mientras que Mu esperaba junto a su ahora amigo que después de comer le mostraba señas de afecto al lemuriano. La cobra estaba sorprendida, el caballero de Aries era un hombre realmente admirable, totalmente diferente a todo lo que ella conocía. Era obvio que si en un pasado ella profería toda su admiración hacia Pegaso, en Mu había algo que le atraía, era un ser noble, pero también era un ser maduro, inteligente y pacifico. Mirarlo así, bajo la luz de la luna acariciando a esa fiera, era como mirar a un ángel, a un hermoso ángel. En ese instante y con mucho dolor solo podía pensar en una cosa. Porque habría un ángel de fijarse en alguien como ella?

La chica se acercó con el cristal en sus manos y ambos subieron en el lomo de su ahora amigo con rumbo a la playa de la isla.

A penas y sintió el caballero de escorpión cuando Aldebarán le jalo para alejarlo del hada vampiro y como Milo parecía aun inmerso bajo el poder de sus hormonas, el pobre tauro tuvo que tomar una decisión difícil. Le dio un coscorrón bien dado que no solo hizo volver al escorpio, sino que además le dejo tremendo chichón.

-Aldebarán que haces?!-

-Mira a tu conquista Milito.-

Entonces fue como se dio cuenta de que ahora la chica no era tan atractiva como él pensó.

-Hadas vampiro, no lo puedo creer, he leído cosas de ellas, pero se supone que son solo leyendas, ósea cuentos.-

-No se tu, pero a mi me parecen muy reales.-

-Pues ya veremos que tan fieras son: Aguja Escarlata!-

El hada se le vino encima al igual que el resto de sus hijos, así que Tauro y Escorpio tuvieron que hacer gala de su puntería, ya que las haditas volaban y embestían con fuerza. Después de algunos minutos de tirar ataques al aire, Milo comenzó a hartarse.

-Aldebarán te mostrare uno de mis ataques mas sutiles!- Elevando su cosmos al máximo grito- Restricción!- Aquel ataque creo una onda expansiva que cubrió a la totalidad de las hadas haciéndolas caer al suelo dejándolas inmóviles. Aldebarán aprovecho el ataque de Milo y rápidamente tomo el cristal, ahora su misión estaba casi concluida.

-Vamos Milo a correr rumbo a la playa, que nos vamos de esta isla.-

-Así se habla mi torito!

Ambos salieron como alma que lleva el hades, si es que hubiese un hades claro esta, hasta llegar a la playa de la isla.

En las ruinas del antiguo templo de Poseidón, Julián Solo, retomaba el control por encima de su ahora casi destruido ego. Era extraño pero ahora recordaba todo, ya no estaba dividido él y Poseidón eran uno mismo, mirando a su derecha se percato de que Gabrielle seguía a su lado. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, lloraba, y sabía que era enteramente su culpa, así que puso manos a la obra para remediarlo.

-Gabrielle tengo una buena noticia que darte, Athena y sus caballeros lo lograron, puedo sentirlo en mi cosmos ya tienen los tres fragmentos.-

El joven dios encendió su cosmos al máximo e hizo aparecer en la sala a Saori junto a sus guerreros. Gabrielle se puso de pie de un salto, en cuanto vio a Saori aparecer se fue directa abrazarla.

-Lo consiguieron, lo sabia!- Decía la rubia toda emocionada y aun llorando, la peli morada comenzó a inquietarse de ver el estado de estrés de Gabrielle.

-Muy bien mi querido tío, Poseidón, aquí están tus cristales, ahora devuélvenos a Kanon.-

El joven dios no sabia en donde poner la cara, y eso no paso desapercibido por Athena.

-Julian eres tu!-

-Si Saori, he vuelto, bueno Gabrielle me ha traído de regreso. En verdad lo siento muchísimo, estaba… bueno soy un imbécil y… bueno ahora veo todo con mas claridad pero…-

Saga comenzó a sentir nauseas ante la escena y no pudo soportarlo mas.

-Trae de regreso a mi hermano, ahora mismo, lo prometiste!-

-Lo hare con la ayuda de los tres cristales, lo traeré a él y a la chica.-

A Saori los cabellos se le pusieron de punta al escuchar eso ultimo.

-Que demonios has hecho con Mitchelle y porque necesitas los cristales para traerles de una simple isla del Caribe!-

-No te enojes Athena, veras en realidad no envié a Kanon al Caribe y lo de Mitchelle no fui yo quien la envié con él.-

El cosmos de Athena comenzó a encenderse con fuerza y no fue el único, el de Saga y el del resto de los caballeros, incluyendo al pacifico de Mu, se unieron al de su Diosa.

-Donde diablos están?!-


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20 La liberación.

Kanon y Mitchelle corrían como almas que lleva el hades por la paradisiaca isla, sus amigos los zombis se acercaban cada vez mas, aquello parecía el cuento que nunca acaba. La noche en aquel sitio infernal parecía interminable, y sus energías comenzaban a abandonarles. Correr por la playa resultaba muy agotante, y en un momento se vieron rodeados por sus predadores. El único camino que parecía libre apuntaba hacia el centro de la isla, un paraje selvático que sabían tendría más que los simples zombis al acecho, pero no había opciones. Nada mejor que el sabio uso de la telepatía para poder conversar y mantener su mente lo menos estresada posible, bueno si eso fuese posible.

-Maldición odio las selvas!-

-No te preocupes mi chiquilla seguro los mosquitos que habitan en esta son cien veces mas grandes que los de tu antigua experiencia!-

-Sabes esa es la razón por la que te amo, eres siempre tan oportuno!-

-Jajajaja, bueno hay que verle el lado humorístico a esta situación, no lo crees?!-

-Bueno si de eso se trata, apuesto lo que sea a que la rubia te trae especial interés, seguro le dejaste huella.-

-Oye mi vida, no te niego que mis épocas de dragón del mar no fui precisamente un santo, pero te aseguro que ella tampoco fue muy santa que digamos.-

-Hah! osea que aceptas que tu y la sirena se…-

-No seas celosa, en realidad no fue nada serio y créeme no solo estuvo conmigo. Esa le dio la vuelta a todo el batallón de Poseidón.-

Claro que hablar de tus ex novias, conquistas o aventuras con tu actual novia, aunque esta venga de una dimensión superior, nunca es lo más recomendable.

-Encima te acuestas con putas!- Mitchelle freno de golpe su recorrido y su rostro era señal de que aquella confesión no le era nada grata. El gemelo menor al darse cuenta de que aquello tomaba tintes nada favorables, trato de maquillar un poco las cosas.

-Me acostaba, y es verbo pasado, además te juro que no tenía ningún sentimiento por ella, ni por ninguna.- Trataba de excusarse Kanon totalmente nervioso a ver que los cabellos de Mitchelle tomaban la apariencia de un león furioso, los ojos de la chica parecían arrojar fuego.

-De modo que eres de los que se acuesta con cualquiera sin tener sentimientos! Y ahora tenemos a una de tus ex conquistas que se muere de ganas de devorarte!-

Los zombis pararon también su desenfrenada persecución, al ver que la peli roja estaba a punto de arrojar fuego contra su ex general y contra Tethis, esta última se sintió especialmente ofendida por el comentario de Kanon.

-Oye solías decirme que era especial para ti! Ahora resulta que solo fui una puta!-

-Eso le decías, que era especial! También me lo dices a mi!-

-Pero a ti te amo mi luciernaguita azul, y sabes que no te miento, tu misma lo has sentido.- Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la frente de Kanon, maldita era su suerte como fue a terminar perseguido por una ex delante de su novia. Aunque Mitchelle era consciente de que el chico la amaba solo a ella, no pudo evitar sentir rabia al saber que usaba las mismas frases con ella que con sus antiguas conquistas. Para colmo la sirena, ahora zombi, no dejaba de quejarse.

- Si es verdad que te engañe, pero fue porque te vi con una morenota muy bien dotada sentada sobre tus piernas. Así que no tienes cara para llamarme puta cuando tu me orillaste a ello!-

-QUE! Morena bien dotada! Eso quiere decir que no te gustan realmente mis pechos!-

-Pues honestamente mi estimada, me sorprende que éste se haya fijado en una chica de pechos tan pequeños como tu!- Le decía toda cizañosa la ex sirena.

El pobre de Kanon se quería morir, si fuese por él ya le habría explotado las galaxias a esa zombi histérica y chismosa.

-Mi amor no es cierto, a mi me gustan mucho tus pechos, eres perfecta!-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Entonces porque no me habías dicho lo de tu gusto por las morenas voluptuosas! Y lo de tu relación con esta rubia oxigenada!-

-OXIGENADA! Oye es mi color natural y al menos yo no tengo pechos de niño como tu!-

-QUE TENGO QUE?!-

Kanon no supo como pero en un segundo Mitchelle estaba en el suelo dándole tremendos tirones de pelo al cadáver viviente de Tethis. Al ver semejante escena el resto de los zombis prefirieron huir por miedo a que les tocara un puñetazo de la peli roja o de la rubia. Si es que hay algo en que todos los hombres vivos o muertos están de acuerdo es que cuando dos mujeres entran en duelo lo mejor es no acercarse, quien sabe que peligros pueda conllevar. Mitchelle era tan rápida como el viento, no en balde ese era su elemento, en unos minutos estaba de pie y arrojo a Tethis a unos metros de distancia. Justo cuando la zombi se disponía a retomar su posición de ataque las ramas de lo que parecía un simple árbol atraparon el cuerpo de esta y la despedazaron. Kanon tomo prisa jalando a la peli roja del brazo para sacarla del alcance de ese peligro, así se la llevo casi a rastras.

-Suéltame como es posible?! Me siento fatal, ahora resulta que parezco un chico!-

-Entonces me habré vuelto gay! Porque estoy loco de amor por ti! Te juro que nunca he estado así por nadie, anda saca tu luz azul y compruébalo tu misma!-

-Ya lo se! Pero no pude evitar que me ardiera la sangre cuando esa tipa me dijo, lo que me dijo, y no se porque?!-

-Se llaman celos mi amor y aunque no son emociones positivas los humanos solemos sentirlas especialmente cuando creemos que pueden quitarnos a alguien que amamos. No sigas en esa energía solo te hará daño, créeme los celos son inseguridad y fue esa emoción la que me hizo hacer todo el daño que hice en mi pasado. Sentía celos de mi hermano, quería haber sido yo el portador oficial de la armadura, sentía celos de que él ya no tuviese tiempo para estar conmigo, y mira cual fue el resultado.-

-Perdóname Kanon realmente no quise… de hecho no se como…-

-Es parte del proceso de ser humana, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare y créeme no tienes por qué tener dudas de lo que siento por ti.-

-Pero yo no tengo…- Decía la chica mirando de reojo hacia su pecho.

-Me gusta muchísimo todo lo que tienes y en las dimensiones que las tienes, y no necesito mas.-

Justo cuando la pareja estaba dándose un tierno beso de reconciliación, algo comenzó a moverse entre la maleza.

-Kanon que es eso?-

Al darse la vuelta tenían de frente a un extraño espécimen arácnido de unos dos metros de alto y con bastante hambre. En un segundo el bicho les arrojo una especie de sustancia viscosa que les dejo sus cuerpos pegados en el tronco de un árbol gigante. Era una tela araña que les cubría casi todo el cuerpo, ambos estaban completamente inmovilizados ante el predador.

-Kanon no puedo moverme! Tengo miedo!-

-Yo tampoco puedo moverme, Mitchelle intenta lanzar tu rayo!-

Así lo pensaba hacer la chica cuando de la cima de otro árbol, que se encontraba enfrente, otro gran insecto descendía y este emitía un sonido casi ensordecedor.

-Mi cabeza, ese sonido esta en mi cabeza, no puedo concentrarme, Kanon vamos a morir!

-Ahhhh maldita sea! Ese bicho entro también en mi cabeza, resiste Mitchelle!-

Ambos insectos parecían de acuerdo y se acercaban tranquilamente para devorar a sus presas, sin embargo un fuerte rayo binario (verde-dorado) se estrello en el acto contra los insectos haciéndoles desintegrarse hasta volverse polvo.

-Ya llego la caballería, espero que así se diga o no?- Decía Ángela dirigiéndose a toda prisa para liberar a la pareja en peligro mientras que Shaka llegaba detrás de ella.

-Pues el sentido es el mismo Angie.-

Kanon y Mitchelle no cabían de la alegría, eso había estado muy cerca, aunque la del rayo azul se sorprendió un poco de la confianza con la que Shaka se dirigía a su hermana.

-Angie desde cuando te llaman así?- La peli roja recibió un pellizco en su nalga por parte de Kanon como señal de que ya no hablara mas y prefirió ser él quien tomase la palabra.

-Créanme me da gusto verles, pero ya es bastante duro pensar que moriremos dos como para pensar que moriremos cuatro.-

Shaka tenía la tan anhelada respuesta para todos.

-Si las predicciones de Aurora son exactas, aquí no morirá nadie, así que dirijámonos a la playa que es el momento de salir de este mundo aberrante.-

-Espera Shaka-, Kanon insistía –este lugar esta lleno de zombis y de monstruos horribles, como llegaremos a la playa enteros?-

-Muy bien todos enciendan su luz y eso te incluye a ti Kanon, porque se que de alguna manera Mitchelle ya te ha enseñado a utilizar esa energía. Así que adelante todos a brillar.-

Sin mas los cuatro encendieron esa luz que emite el corazón de todo ser que tiene sentimientos puros. Asi iban cuatro flamas que ardían con fuerza iluminando los siniestros parajes de la aberrante isla, dos azules (Kanon y Mitchelle) una dorada (Shaka-Buda) y una verde esmeralda (Angela o Angie). Las cuatro flamas se unieron creando una Flama única con los tres tonos y toda creatura que intentaba acecharles se convertía en polvo. Los zombis restantes les cerraron el paso a escasos metros de la playa. El antiguo caballero Issac de kraken se acercó con un aire de paz en su mirada.

-Caballeros hemos vagado en este infierno desde nuestra muerte en las filas de Poseidón, confinados a saciar una sed de venganza que nos atormenta. Libérenos de este tormento, ustedes han traído luz en estas tinieblas, por piedad liberen nuestras almas. Sabemos que el infierno ya no existe, pero créanos es mejor la nada que esta terrible agonía. Kanon nos lo debes, no lo crees.-

El cuerpo recompuesto de Tethis volvía a aparecer entre los generales y ella también se dejo entender.

-Por favor Mitchelle y Kanon, libérenos. Además quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije Mitchelle solo fueron palabras de lo que soy, un alma agonizante, tengan piedad por favor.-

Los cuatro se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo mientras que las almas de los generales y de Tethis esperaban con ansias. La luz de los cuatro se emitió con una fuerza extraordinaria creando una onda expansiva que iba tocando los putrefactos cuerpos volviéndolos en lo que debían de haber sido desde un principio, polvo. Uno a uno los antiguos marinas de Poseidón se fueron desvaneciendo, y una voz en común se dejo oír con un último mensaje para el gemelo menor, uno que no olvidaría jamás.

-_Gracias Kanon, hoy te hemos perdonado_.-

Fueron escasos minutos y todo lo que en apariencia conformaba la isla había desaparecido, estaban caminando entre nubes y oscuridad y lo único que brillaba eran sus propios cuerpos emitiendo esa luz bendita. Kanon no pudo evitar pensar cual seria el destino de aquellas pobres almas que por fin le habían perdonado. Ángela parecía intuir el pensamiento de su cuñado y fue clara en la respuesta.

-Las almas no mueren jamás Kanon, por ahora vagaran en la nada mientras conseguimos convencer a Hades de restituir el inframundo. Si lo conseguimos quizás tengan la oportunidad de volver a rencarnar en este planeta, eso dependerá de ellos.-

En la otra realidad Julian Solo se aproximaba al altar de su viejo templo, cada uno de sus movimientos era perfectamente observado y casi controlados por Saori y compañía, mas le valía no fallar. Tomo sus cristales y con su cosmos los elevo sobre su altar, estos formaron un triangulo de luz y así Poseidón concentro su cosmos abriendo un portal. En la otra dimensión Shaka, Ángela, Kanon y Mitchelle atravesaron de inmediato el pórtico y volvieron a su mundo.

Del otro lado una comitiva de bienvenida les esperaba a la cansada pareja, para Athena fue reconfortante ver que Shaka y Angela les acompañaban. Saga fue de inmediato a ver en que estado se encontraba su hermano, vio con bastante alivio que fuera de unas tantos raspones tanto él como su cuñada se veían bien. Eso si bastante cansados y hambrientos aunque no eran los únicos, todos necesitaban descansar y por supuesto comer algo, que ya llevaban más de 24 horas sin probar bocado ninguno de los presentes. Esa era la ocasión que Julián esperaba con ansias, quizás un poco de hospitalidad de su parte podría mejorar un poco su imagen delante de Gabrielle y de su admirable sobrina.

-Athena les debo una disculpa a todos los presentes por mis estúpidas reacciones, y cuando digo a todos realmente me refiero a TODOS.- Esto último haciendo referencia al pobre de Kanon quien al igual que el resto escuchaba atento el discurso del joven Dios.

-He vuelto a ser quien siempre debí haber sido, y todo gracias a ustedes. Athena te has ganado con tu valentía todo mi respeto, eres una Diosa en toda la extensión de la palabra y eres una digna guardiana de este mundo, además me has dado una lección de humildad y de verdadero liderazgo. Tus hombres y amazona (refiriéndose con mucho respeto a Shaina) son dignos representantes de sus constelaciones. En cuanto a ti Kanon te debo una disculpa por haber puesto en peligro tu vida y la de tu novia a causa de mi sed de venganza, en verdad es de ti y de tu hermano de quien debiera yo tomar el ejemplo ya que vale mas un pecador arrepentido y que actúa para remediar sus actos, que una deidad soberbia y cobarde que era en lo que yo me estaba convirtiendo. Seria para mí un honor y es mas les pido humildemente que me permitan ayudarles en vuestra misión. Los océanos de este mundo son mi responsabilidad y mi gran amor y hare lo que sea con tal de salvarles.-

Aquellas palabras fueron bálsamo en los oídos de Gabrielle, por fin su antiguo protegido, el emperador de los océanos Poseidón volvía al buen camino.

-Que dices Athena me aceptas?- Insistía un tanto nervioso el joven Julián.

Saori solo pudo sonreír ante la humilde petición de su tío, y para demostrarle hasta que grado contaba con su apoyo le pidió a Mu que le pasara la antigua olla en donde antes hacia encerrada el alma del Dios. Delante de todos los presentes y para sorpresa de muchos la peli morada tomo la olla estrellándola contra el suelo volviéndola pedazos. Nunca mas volverían a quedarse los océanos sin su protector el alma de Poseidón seria libre para llevar a cabo su misión íntegramente.

-Gracias Athena, aunque no cuento ya con ningún ejercito les acompañare personalmente y…-

-Bueno eso de que no cuente con ningún ejército, no quiere decir que no posea alguno que otro fiel seguidor mi emperador.- Sorento de Sirena entraba en el recinto ayudado por Constanza, ya que aun se encontraba en baja forma por el ataque de esta.

-Veo que tienes mejor cara Sorento, dime si te han cuidado bien?- le decía el joven millonario refiriéndose a la chica que acompañaba al flautista.

-Ya ve como son las mujeres mi señor en un minuto te matan y al otro te resucitan.-

Sin duda todos los hombres del recinto estuvieron de acuerdo con el general de sirena.

-Athena, señores y señoritas les invito a descansar unos días en mi mansión de Atenas, una buena comida, una cálida ducha y las camas más cómodas les esperan a todos. Que dicen aceptan mi invitación?-

Un unánime si se dejo escuchar por toda la zona, así Saori envió a Mu para que llevase a Shion y al resto del grupo junto a ellos a la mansión de Julián. El pequeño grupo conformado por Afrodita de Piscis, Marín e Eliana saldría sin falta a la mañana siguiente en busca del dios Hermes, pero al menos por esa noche, todos podrían celebrar su primer triunfo y recuperar fuerzas para lo que pudiese venir.

_**Los eternos amantes**_

En la mansión de Atenas del joven Julián, los caballeros y amazonas se disponían a irse a la cama después de una muy buena cena. Si bien era cierto que la mansión era grande algunos tendrían que compartir habitación, lo cual no era ningún problema, ya que todas las habitaciones estaban equipadas con grandes y cómodas camas, televisión por satélite, y jacuzzi .Vaya es bueno ser la rencarnación de un Dios y es mejor rencarnarte como heredero de una súper fortuna. En fin, los caballeros y amazonas se repartieron las habitaciones en parejas, en algunas entraron de a tres personas.

Así bien aunque a Julián le hubiese encantado compartir su habitación con cierta rubia voluptuosa, se tuvo que conformar con su querido amigo peli violeta. A Saga y a Kanon les asignaron la habitación del fondo del pasillo, la cual no estaba nada mal. Después Mitchelle y Saori en la siguiente alcoba, Angela, Gabrielle y Shaina compartían la tercera de la fila, Milo Camus y Shura la siguiente, Shaka, Mu y kiki les toco en otro piso, al igual que a Shion, Dokho y Tatsumi, vaya pobres de estos dos ya que el calvo japonés roncaba como león. Aurora, Constanza y Graciela estaban casi al fondo , mientras que Marín y Eliana tomaron la misma habitación ya que saldrían juntas muy temprano, por ultimo Aiora, Aldebaran , Death Mask y Piscis, en esta ultima se instalaron cuatro temporalmente, ya que a la mañana siguiente Afrodita saldría en misión junto a las dos amazonas y sabian que quedaría una habitación libre. Así todos bien acomodaditos se dispusieron a pasar una muy buena noche, al menos en apariencia.

Kanon no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama King Size que compartía con su ya desesperado hermano.

-Se puede saber que te pasa parece que tienes gusanos, ya duérmete, es la una de la mañana.-

-Lo siento, pero sabes que en la habitación de al lado esta la persona con la que debería estar ahora mismo en la cama.-

-No comas ansias hombre ya habrá tiempo- Aunque el mismo se hacia la misma observación, maldita sea su suerte pensaba si tan solo pudiese él estar en el lugar de Mitchelle compartiendo su lecho con su hermosa Diosa.

Entonces a mitad de la oscuridad Kanon encendió la pequeña lamparita mientras que se ponía su pantalón. A saga casi se le salían los ojos, es que acaso su hermano estaba apunto de hacer una pendejada mas, de las habituales.

-A donde vas Kanon, estas loco, vuelve a la cama que tu novia esta en la habitación con Saori imagina lo que va a decir si te ve ahí.- Le decía ya un tanto preocupado su hermano mayor, pero éste hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Saga.

-Buenas noches hermanito, y no te preocupes, si todo me sale bien no seré el único que tenga una muy buena noche.- Así le dijo mientras le cerraba su ojo derecho en señal de complicidad, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Maldita sea Kanon nunca te quedas quieto! – decía el mayor mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie para ponerse un pantalón encima y tratar de interceptar al loco de su gemelo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Saori ambas chicas permanecían despiertas, en pijamas de short bastante cómodos, como dos buenas amigas que eran se les había hecho tarde contándose las peripecias que ambas habían vivido en sus respectivas islas. La peli morada le confesaba a Mitchelle que se había besado con Saga.

-Y dime que tal fue ese beso, te gusto?!- le decía la del rayo azul muy emocionada a su amiga.

-Gustarme no, ME ENCANTO! Fue algo tan distinto sabes cuando estoy con él me siento, me siento yo misma. Si esa mendiga serpiente no hubiese escupido te juro que…-

En ese entonces alguien toca a la puerta y Saori va a ver de quien se trata.

-Que raro a esta hora.-

Al abrir cual fue su sorpresa de ver a Kanon y justo detrás de él venia llegando Saga con el pelo casi de punta y los nervios en las manos.

-Chicos pasa algo?-

-No Athena- le decía Saga casi desesperado por llevarse a Kanon de ahí.-

Aunque para Kanon la vergüenza era una palabra que no existía en su diccionario. -Oye a ti no te pasara nada, pero a mi si, Saori te importa si cambiamos de habitación.-

Saga se daba tremendo bofetón así mismo directo a la mitad de su cara.

-Claro ustedes prefieren esta?- Le decía toda inocente Saori.

-Saori no le escuches sabes corrió demasiado en esa isla ahora anda desvariando.- Le insistía Saga todo rojo de la vergüenza.

-Que no estoy desvariando, y no quiero vuestra habitación, solo quiero cambiarte el sitio a ti.-

-A mi, le decía toda confundida la pobre Saori.-

-Yo duermo con Mitchelle y tu con mi hermano, que dices?- Así sin mas se la soltó el descarado de Kanon a su Diosa, el pobre de su hermano quería simplemente que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Si por que no, a mi no me molesta, en lo absoluto, aunque parece que a Saga no le agrada mucho mi compañía- Le dijo la peli morada en un tono de doble sentido.

Ahora si Saga estaba casi a punto de desmayarse, ella había aceptado la descarada propuesta de su hermano, si es verdad que las oportunidades son únicas, Saga no dejaría pasar esta.

-Que dices! Claro que quiero dormir contigo.- Le decía el gemelo mayor, lo que saco una sonrisa bastante coqueta por parte de Saori. Para esto ya Kanon se había metido en la habitación de las chicas y ya estaba encima de Mitchelle comiéndosela a besos, sin ningún pudor. Saori cerró la puerta para dejarles privacidad, total por la mañana pasaría a recoger algo de ropa y en menos de dos minutos ya se había acomodado en la alcoba de su maestro favorito.

-Que lado prefieres Saga?-

-Yo el que tu me des preciosa-, le contesto muy coqueto el de géminis.

Saori entro en la cama, cubriéndose con sus suaves mantas y él no tardo en acompañarle, ambos acercaron sus cuerpos al máximo posible y se abrazaron suavemente comenzando un ritmo tranquilo de caricias y tiernos besos. Aquellas sensaciones eran embriagantes la chica no pudo evitar emitir un leve gemido al sentir la mano de él que comenzaba a acariciar su trasero pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo haciéndola sentir su evidente erección.

Ella tenía calor así que decidió liberarse de aquella prenda que mantenía cubiertos sus hermosos senos, aquello era el cielo para el caballero de géminis, los campos Elíseos. El no pudo contenerse mas y se fue encima de ella y comenzando a besar sus senos con devoción y delicadeza. La peli morada emitía gemidos de placer, pronunciando el nombre de su amante.

-Saga, así sigue por favor ahhhh soy toda tuya.-

Si había algo con lo que él había soñado desde el día que salió de su prisión en la piedra era oír esa frase de los labios de ella.

-No mi diosa, yo soy todo tuyo, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. Te amo Saori-Athena, te amo con todo mí ser.-

Ella lo miro a los ojos ante semejante confesión, tomo su rostro y lo acerco a ella para besarlo con ímpetu.

-Yo también te amo Saga, mi Saga, mi maestro, mi amigo, mi caballero, mi amante. Hazme tuya, quiero ser tu mujer, conviérteme en la creatura mas feliz de este mundo, por favor conviérteme en tu amante.-

Así ambos terminaron de desnudarse y Saori dejo libertad total a su maestro para que la iniciara en un arte totalmente diferente a cualquier otro que ella hubiese aprendido antes, el arte de amar. Un arte que seria solo de ellos y solo para ellos.

Saga entro en ella delicadamente, ella sentía por primera vez la sensación de unir su cuerpo a la del ser amado, en su mente y en su corazón, no hubo ya mas sitio para otro hombre que no fuese él.

Poco a poco el ritmo de sus caderas fue intensificándose hasta convertirse en un loco frenesí, sus cuerpos brillaban con una fina capa de sudor que les cubría y sus bocas no podían separarse. Sus manos no podían dejar de suministrarse caricias cada vez mas intensas, más hambrientas, hubiesen querido que aquel acto fuese eterno y en el fondo sabían que de alguna manera así seria. Así en un momento de locura intensa ambos sintieron una enorme y placentera descarga casi eléctrica dentro de sus cuerpo cayendo rendidos, cansados y muy satisfechos.

Esa noche Saori dejo atrás de una vez y para siempre su virginidad física, pero siempre seguiría poseyendo un alma virgen, ya que la virginidad no es una cuestión física, sino una cuestión espiritual.

Con suerte las paredes de la mansión de Julián Solo tenían buen aislante, porque si no quizás toda la mansión hubiese escuchado los gemidos de placer que emitían las dos habitaciones de esa planta.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21 En busca de un aliado

Aun los rayos del sol no hacían su aparición en el firmamento cuando Afrodita, Eliana y Marín se preparaban para salir, las indicaciones de Aurora les llevarían hacia territorio inglés. Su misión era simple, encontrar al cuerpo que albergaba al Dios Hermes sobre la Tierra. Si, así es, el Dios mensajero estaba encarnado en algún cuerpo humano. Al igual que su hermana Athena y su tío Poseidón, Hermes era una Deidad que disfrutaba de vez en cuando de compartir su vida con los seres humanos. Había más de una historia en base a sus antiguas encarnaciones, unos decían que se había encarnado en Toth y que había sido venerado en el antiguo Egipto como una deidad que había compartido su sabiduría creando grupos de iniciados en el misticismo. Otros decían que también había encarnado bajo el nombre de Melquisedec, de cualquier manera una cosa era clara en cada una de sus antiguas encarnaciones, Hermes, había dejado clara su intención de compartir su sabiduría con los seres humanos.

Saori estaba ya de pie, después de haber dejado a Saga durmiendo en la habitación, la pobre no pudo encontrar otra cosa para cubrirse que un cómodo albornoz blanco que encontró en el cuarto de baño (su ropa seguía en la habitación de Mitchelle y no quiso despertar a nadie) la peli morada estaba de muy buen humor (y como no después de una noche con ese bombón) y lista para hablar con el pequeño grupo que no tardaba en salir.

-No se preocupen a diferencia de Poseidón, Hermes siempre se ha comportado de manera pacífica conmigo, inclusive no quiso apoyar la decisión de mi padre y del resto de los dioses de expulsarme del olimpo.-

-Quieres decir que se mostró a tu favor?- Le decía Afrodita con aire de esperanza en su mirada.

-En realidad decidió abstenerse de apoyar a ninguna de las dos partes.-

A Marín no le entusiasmaba mucho la posición que había tomado esa deidad. -Vaya que cómodo, no se mostró ni a favor ni en contra!-

-Él es una deidad distinta en comparación a lo que hemos encontrado, saben no es sanguinario como Ares, ni pesimista como Hades, y no considera al ser humano como un enemigo como antes lo hacía Poseidón.-

-Es verdad Hermes o Mercurio, como se le suele llamar a mi sobrino, es una deidad que siempre está tratando de abogar por que haya buenas relaciones entre los dioses y los humanos.- Decía todo desvelado el pobre de Julián, quien venía de pasar una noche larga tratando de pensar en cómo limpiar su imagen delante de cierta amazona rubia que le robaba hasta el sueño.

Saori insistía -Escuchen algo en mi me dice que Hermes tenía una razón para no mostrarme su apoyo delante de los otros dioses. Desde hace algunos siglos ha creado una conexión con la humanidad, llámenlo intuición, pero creo que no corren ningún riesgo con él. No creo que él quiera atacarles, y mientras el resto buscamos el paradero de Dionisio y de Venus (Afrodita la Diosa) ustedes deben hacer buen uso de vuestra diplomacia para traerlo aquí.-

El caballero de Piscis aún tenía sus dudas.-Athena, no entiendo por qué si él no ésta contra la humanidad, tenemos que convencerle de que se una a nosotros? En teoría su cosmos no se ha desactivado del planeta por lo tanto él no está influenciando en la futura catástrofe que nos amenaza.- La curiosidad de Afrodita estaba bien justificada, si Hermes no mostraba un cosmos en contra de la humanidad y del planeta entonces él aun asumía sus funciones como Dios del comercio y mensajero divino.

-Afrodita, Hermes puede no influenciar en la catástrofe que acecha nuestro mundo, pero sin duda es un Dios que podría tener gran influencia sobre el resto de los dioses del olimpo. –

-Así es,- Opinaba Julián- él siempre ha llevado una buena relación con Zeus, su padre, quien lidera esta desenfrenada idea de autodestrucción. –

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, podía ser que Hermes no fuese una amenaza, pero era indispensable que se volviera su aliado, ya que no en balde tenía el título de dios del comercio en pocas palabras era un excelente orador, inteligente, persuasivo y tenaz. Así pues, el pequeño trio tomo las indicaciones que les había dejado de la del rayo oro rubí y aprovechando la discreción que les ofrecía la oscuridad de la madrugada Eliana concentro su cosmos para orbitar o tele transportar a los tres a tierras inglesas.

El resto decidió que se reunirían después del desayuno, así les dejarían un poco más de tiempo a los pobres guerreros de reposarse. Saori volvía discretamente a su habitación y se encontró que su pareja comenzaba a abrir perezosamente los ojos. De inmediato se quitó el albornoz y se metió en la cama rodeando con sus brazos a su amante quien ya comenzaba a llamarla.

-Preciosa en donde estabas, mmmmmmhhhhh creí que lo de anoche había sido solo un hermoso sueño.-

-Ya estoy aquí, fui a despedir al trio que salía hoy, pero ya estoy aquí, mi amor. Te gustaría repetir el sueño de anoche, aún nos quedan tres horas antes del desayuno.- Le decía la chica muy insinuante a su caballero, mientras comenzaba a frotar su nariz tiernamente contra la de él.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Saga, y en seguida se encontraba sobre ella besando desenfrenadamente los labios de su amada diosa. Tres horas más en el paraíso.

Mientras tanto en Glastonbury , Inglaterra dos amazonas y un muy hermoso caballero caminaban las desoladas calles de la ciudad, y es que tomando en cuenta que en Inglaterra es una hora menos que en Grecia, no había ningún alma por las calles.

-Vaya ojala pudiésemos encontrar aunque fuese un café abierto, hace frio.- Decía la pobre Eliana que no dejaba de temblar por la diferencia de temperatura.

-Vaya amazona violeta, veo que no estas acostumbrada a los climas de nuestro mundo.- Le decía algo fastidiado el caballero de Piscis mientras se quitaba su suéter para ofrecérselo a la albina de ojos violeta.

- Anda toma esto, te calentara.-

Marín buscaba desesperada concordar con las indicaciones que Aurora les había dejado, pero aquel texto parecía incongruente.

-No entiendo nada lo que tu hermana trato de indicarnos, dice con claridad las coordenadas geográficas de esta ciudad, pero después este párrafo no sé qué quiere decirnos? –

Aquello comenzaba a inquietar al Piscis -A ver déjame ver.

_Busca el camino donde el agua nace del vientre de la divina, la gran diosa antigua alberga en sus brazos a aquel que ha guardado por milenios en su báculo el poder de sanar el alma herida. Siete es el número sagrado, siete veces el agua es bendecida, aquel que beba del manantial de la diosa antigua, bendecido será con la eternidad en sus días._

Vaya a buena hora se le antoja a la luciérnaga naranja ponernos un acertijo!-

-Ella no tiene la culpa, ella solo canaliza lo que la fuente le envía como información.-

Decía toda tranquila Eliana quien observaba que aunque Marín parecía tomarlo con filosofía, Afrodita no era amante de la poesía.

-Ha si, y que pretende "la fuente" al darnos unos tiernos versos en vez de concentrarse por enviarnos las coordenadas de donde se encuentra Hermes?!-

La albina intentaba a toda costa de tratar de explicarle al desesperado caballero de Piscis.-La fuente es energía, estamos en antiguo territorio celta y los antiguos celtas realizaban sus rituales utilizando versos y canciones para invocar a sus dioses.-

-Eliana tiene razón Afrodita, no vale de nada discutir es obvio que si Aurora canalizo esta información ella nos llevara a Hermes. En vez de discutir deberíamos concentrarnos en descifrarla.-

Aunque Marín y Eliana tenían razón, Afrodita se sentía desesperado por demostrarle a Athena y al resto su lealtad a la causa, y encontrarse perdido en una fría ciudad inglesa a casi las cuatro de la mañana sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse, le hacía sentir que quedaría en ridículo delante de sus compañeros. La de los ojos violetas podía sentirlo había mucho arrepentimiento en el corazón de Afrodita de Piscis, pero también había un sentimiento de auto desprecio. El caballero de Piscis se despreciaba a sí mismo, no se sentía digno de haber recibido una segunda oportunidad de la parte de Athena, había aceptado esta oportunidad como redención por sus viejos pecados y no quería fallar.

Marín volvió a tomar el papel e intento buscar entre las calles cualquier indicio que hablase de manantiales, agua o del número siete, cualquier cosa que pudiese conducirles a su objetivo. Al final de la calle se divisaba lo que parecía una cafetería abierta. Quizás alguien podría ayudarles con un indicio, bueno como mínimo tendrían una taza de café para calentarse.

Los tres llegaron a la cafetería a toda prisa, el sitio se veía casi vacío además de ellos había una chica rubia quien bebía tranquilamente su café en una de las pequeñas mesas del sitio.

-Vaya este sitio está casi desértico, es que aquí la gente no se levanta temprano?- decía todo quejumbroso el joven de Piscis.

-Bueno parece ser que hay quienes si trabajan a buenas horas, sino mira a esa pobre chica que esta tan sola, en esa mesa, quizás ella conozca bien la zona. Voy a preguntarle.- Marín tomo rumbo a la mesa en donde se encontraba la joven.

-Espero que hables bien el inglés porque de lo contrario no sé cómo lo piensas hacer?-

Eliana ya comenzaba a cansarse de los comentarios del caballero de los peces, sin embargo al igual que Gabrielle, la albina se caracterizaba por tener una enorme paciencia con los casos desesperantes.

-Afrodita, no te preocupes encontraremos a Hermes y tengo la sensación de que no tardaremos en hacerlo.-

-Dime ojitos de amatista que es lo que te hace estar tan segura de ello?-

-Creo que él quiere que le encontremos.-

-Ah si-, decía casi burlándose el caballero. –Tú también tienes poderes de clarividencia como tu hermana Aurora.-

-No, no de clarividencia, pero sí de clarisentencia.-

-De clarique?-

-Todas tenemos el poder de rastrear las energías y es clarisentencia el poder de sentir lo que va a ocurrir o de sentir lo que los demás sienten aunque estos traten de ocultarlo.- Afrodita dejo atrás su sonrisa burlona y su rostro revelo miedo se dio cuenta de que era imposible seguir jugando delante de ella, la chica lo había descubierto.

Marín se acercó a la joven rubia era extraño, pero tuvo la sensación de que esa chica desprendía una energía parecida a un cosmos de caballero, aunque muy suave casi imperceptible. La chica bebía su café mientras que observaba tranquilamente lo que parecía un folleto turístico. La amazona del águila hizo auge de hablar muy buen inglés.

-Buenos días, disculpa, somos turistas y estamos un poco perdidos en esta ciudad, quisiéramos saber si tú pudieras orientarnos.-

La chica le miro dirigiéndole una sonrisa bastante amigable.

-Bueno yo no soy originaria de aquí, aunque tengo algunos años de residir, en que puedo ayudarles?-

-Sabes somos amantes de la antigua cultura celta y buscamos algún lugar vinculado con la antigua diosa de los celtas.-

-Pues por aquí tienes muchos, sabes yo trabajo en uno de ellos se llama Chalice Well, perdona que le haga publicidad, pero es el sitio de las siete fuentes que albergan el agua de un manantial que se cree que proviene del vientre de la antigua diosa de la naturaleza.-

-Vaya que interesante cuéntame un poco más de ese sitio se oye muy interesante.-

-La leyenda dice que el Rey Arturo había erguido un sitio en esa zona y que ahí ocultaban el cáliz sagrado. En fin son siete fuentes circulares que se encuentran en un hermoso jardín zen y dicen que si bebes del agua de este manantial vivirás para siempre. Sabes muchas personas vienen a vernos porque dicen que el sitio es mágico y que se siente una energía sanadora muy fuerte…-

Marín casi saltaba del gusto.-Es genial, es perfecto, tu podrías indicarnos como llegar ahí?-

-Por supuesto de hecho yo tomare mi autobús en media hora y este nos deja a cinco minutos de ahí. Si quieren pueden tomar el mismo autobús que yo, si no pasara otro en 2 horas.-

-No, no esperaremos iremos si se puede en el mismo que tu… emmm este perdona que grosera soy ni siquiera te he preguntado tu nombre veras yo soy Marín del Águila y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ha bueno que bien, será un placer acompañarles, y mi nombre es June, soy June de Camaleón.-

Ambas chicas se dieron la mano en señal de cortesía y Marín decidió llevar a presentar a tan amable jovencita ante sus dos compañeros que parecían envueltos en una acalorada discusión.

-Así que sabes todo lo que yo oculto, dime piensas decírselo a Athena o vas a someterme a algún tipo de Terapia como lo han hecho tus hermanas ya con Shaina, Aioria y el tonto del Cabrito!-

-Por favor ya basta Afrodita, yo no quise ofenderte, no es mi intención leer dentro de ti, es algo que no puedo controlar. No soy tu enemiga, es más si quisieras quizás yo pudiese…-

Aunque la frase de Eliana se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la amazona del águila y de su nueva amiga.

-Chicos no discutan miren que creo que he encontrado el sitio que tanto buscamos. A propósito les presento a June, ella nos llevara al lugar.-

El caballero de Piscis quien estaba de espaldas se dio la vuelta para presentarse, y llevarse la sorpresa de su vida al ver que Marín venia acompañada de una joven que a él, por desgracia, no le era del todo desconocida. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, no había una mejor explicación al respecto, la joven aprendiz del maestro Albiore, mismo que él había asesinado durante sus años de servicio en el Santuario. Si, la antigua aspirante a la armadura de bronce de Andrómeda e íntima amiga de su antiguo rival Shun. Bueno con suerte ella jamás le vio asesinar al guardián de la isla de Andrómeda, por lo tanto con un poco de chance ni siquiera le reconocería.

Eliana pudo percatarse del repentino stress del joven peli turquesa, aquella chica removía energías dentro del caballero, energías que él deseaba enterrar de por vida. Los dos hicieron gala de la mayor cortesía delante de la joven, y los cuatro partieron juntos en búsqueda del cáliz sagrado, bueno más bien en búsqueda del Dios del comercio.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Solo, el caballero de escorpión se levantaba y salía de su habitación acompañado de Camus y Shura con dirección el salón para el desayuno, claro está. Los tres jóvenes se encaminaban por el pasillo cuando vieron la puerta de la habitación de Saga abrirse y cuál fue su sorpresa que este salía acompañado de cierta chica que se les hizo muy familiar. Saori y Saga cerraban la puerta de la habitación, tomados de la manos y repartiéndose tiernos beso sin ningún recato. Ella aun llevaba el albornoz blanco encima, ya que no quería salir con solo el piyama y juntos se dirigían a la habitación de al lado. Milo sintió que sus ojos le jugaban una mala broma, aunque no era el único, ya que Camus casi logra alcanzar el cero absoluto ante tremenda escena. El único que parecía tranquilo e inmutable era el caballero de capricornio quien tomo de los brazos a sus dos acompañantes para que no se quedasen en medio del camino con cara de idiotas. Aunque eso no impediría que el escorpión fuese a encarar a Saga y a la rencarnación de su diosa para pedirles una explicación.

-Disculpen ustedes dos puedo preguntarles que están haciendo?!-

Kanon venia abriendo la puerta de la habitación, aunque él y Mitchelle ya estaban vestidos y listos no pudieron evitar estar en medio de la bochornosa situación.

Saori siempre haciendo uso de su educación, decidió ser ella quien contestase al caballero de escorpio.

-Buenos días Milo, Camus, Shura, pues estábamos esperando a que Kanon y Mitchelle despertasen para poder recoger mi ropa de la habitación.- Contesta de lo más tranquila la peli morada.

-Athena, tu donde has dormido, o mejor dicho con quién?!-

Ahora era Saga quien tranquilamente tomaba la palabra delante de todos.

-Conmigo, idiota, que no nos viste salir juntos de la habitación?-

-Que hace Athena nuestra Diosa virgen, durmiendo contigo!?-

Saori aun trataba de hacer uso de su enorme educación, así le había costado a su abuelo pagársela.

-Milo, para comenzar ya les dije desde hace tres meses que no sería más una Diosa virgen, bueno al menos no en el sentido físico, y segundo a ti que te importa si Saga y yo estamos durmiendo juntos. Si yo no les impido a ustedes hacer con sus vidas sentimentales lo que les venga en gana entonces háganme el favor de no venir ustedes a cuestionarme a mí la mía.-

-Por todos los Dioses, tu maldito cabron, has deshonrado a nuestra Diosa!-

-Milo calmate- ahora era Kanon quien trataba de suavizar las aguas ya que conocía de antemano el carácter del escorpión y quería evitar una tragedia griega en pleno pasillo.

-Athena nos dijo desde el principio que todo cambiaria, que ella misma también lo haría. Estoy seguro que mi hermano no haría nada con ella al menos que él sintiese algo verdadero por ella.-

-Oye que tú y tu luciérnaga azul hagan cuanta cochinada se les venga a la mente es vuestro problema, no voy a permitir que….!-

-En primer lugar no vuelvas a expresarte así de mi mujer, porque te juro que si la última vez acepte tus agujas escarlata, esta vez te las puedo meter por el…-

Saga veía que aquello tomaba mal rumbo así que tuvo que interrumpir.

-Basta por favor! Milo mi hermano tiene razón, no tienes por qué insultar a Mitchelle y menos a Saori. Además Saori tiene 19 años, ya no es una niña lo que ella y yo sintamos no es problema más que nuestro.-

Los gritos de la discusión atrajeron la atención de casi todos los invitados y hasta del anfitrión quien no tardó en aparecer en escena.

-Qué demonios está pasando, porque discuten de esa manera?-

No solo había llegado Julián con Sorrento, además inclusive los que estaban en el otro piso subían a ver cuál era ese alboroto. Ahí venían los tres viejitos (Shion, Tatsumi y Dokho[quien aunque ya se veía joven por fuera seguía teniendo el cerebro de un viejito]) estos últimos con especial inquietud al ver a Saori con semejante atuendo. A Tatsumi casi le daba el infarto de ver a su protegida en esas fachas y abrazada de Saga de Geminis.

-Señorita que le han hecho?! Le juro que si este hombre se atrevió a tocarla….!-

Saori exploto eso ya era el colmo.

-Basta ya todos! Muy bien dejare las cosas muy en claro y ahora mismo.-

Saga se inquietaba en ningún momento quería haber metido a Saori en semejante situación.

-No tienes que hacerlo soy yo quien debe…-

-Saga por favor debo hacerlo yo.-

-No debemos hacerlo ambos, esto es de dos Saori y yo quiero tener mi parte contigo.-

Mitchelle le dirigió unas palabras a Saori delante de las miradas expectantes del resto.

-Saga tiene razón mi niña es de dos y si realmente lo quieres debes permitirle existir a tu lado.-

Kanon tomo a su chica de la mano en señal de apoyo, Saori y Saga se acercaron al resto de metiches que esperaban respuesta. Fue Saga quien comenzó la explicación.

-Señores y amazonas yo estoy enamorado de Saori y ella de mí, ella y yo somos pareja, es decir…. Estamos juntos, lo siento mucho para aquel que no le guste, pero solo muerto me alejarían de ella.-

Aquello fue el Shock psicológico para casi todos los dorados, Aioria no podía dejar de pellizcarse el brazo para confirmar que estaba despierto. Tatsumi cayó al suelo desmayado de la revelación, Dokho lo tomo con más calma después de todo ya Athena se los había advertido desde el inicio. Shion fue el único que parecía querer escupir fuego hasta por las orejas, aunque prefirió aguantarse el coraje antes de montar un escándalo y terminar batiéndose a duelo con Saga en contra de la decisión de su Diosa, claro estaba. Julián prefirió tentar terreno antes de dar su opinión, buscando entre los presentes que Gabrielle estuviese ahí con una sonrisa de niño bueno le pregunto de un grito a la rubia.

-Gabrielle tu qué opinas?!-

Todos los presentes miraban a Julián con cara de "este se ha vuelto loco o que" y la pobre de Gabrielle se ponía roja como un tomate ante las miradas de todos.

-Bueno yo apoyo a Saori y a Saga. Lo importante es que ellos se aman.- Decía la chica con una gota de sudor que le resbalaba de la frente ante la mirada casi asesina del resto de los dorados y la sonrisita de tonto que le ponía el emperador de los océanos.

-Muy bien sobrinita mía tienes todas mis bendiciones y las de Sorrento también, no es así Sirena?!-

-Si mi emperador por supuesto.- Otro que estaba sudando frio ante semejante y vergonzosa situación.

Shaina, la cobra, salió al rescate de Saori ante la evidente desaprobación de sus compañeros.

-Qué demonios les pasa a todos! Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, aunque es una deidad también es humana. Por siglos hemos dejado que esa estúpida mentalidad machista gobernase el santuario, porque era la mentalidad que gobernaba en el olimpo. Miren como está el olimpo hoy en día, miren lo que esos dioses de mentes anticuadas están a punto de hacerle a nuestro mundo. Nuestra Athena siempre será virgen, la virginidad es una cuestión espiritual no física, ella nunca se ha corrompido con el mal. Es el mal lo que ensucia a un ser, no el amor, si no pueden comprender esto entonces ninguno merece ser llamado Santo. Un Santo es un ser sabio, viene del griego significa sabiduría, pero veo con mucha decepción que aquí no hay más que una banda de burros.-

Las palabras de la cobra calaban hasta los huesos de más de uno de sus compañeros, Mu, Kiki y Shion de Aries los tres lemurianos tomaron un respiro y vieron luz en los argumentos de la peli verde. Mascara de Muerte y Shura desde el principio se habían abstenido en participar en semejante juicio contra la Diosa que les había otorgado en más de una ocasión su perdón y su confianza. Aldebarán sería el primero en dejar en claro su posición.

-Athena o Saori bueno que más da tu nombre si eres la misma, si es tu corazón el que ha elegido a Saga como compañero yo no soy quien para oponerme a tu felicidad. Shaina tiene razón la vieja mentalidad ha llevado a este mundo al caos y si es cierto que Athena es la Diosa de la Sabiduría no hay mejor manera de ser sabio que viviendo y teniendo experiencias. Saga si realmente le amas deberás de cuidar de ella el doble de lo que ya haces, no solo es tu mujer, también es nuestra diosa.-

-Así lo hare siempre y eso se los juro! Les juro a todos los presentes que cuidare de ella y que mi amor es sincero.-

Tatsumi que aún se sobaba la cabeza por el golpazo del desmayo escuchaba todo emocionado con lágrimas en sus ojos el juramento que el caballero de géminis le profería a su Diosa. Tenía que admitir que aquello se sentía sincero, y le gustase o no la chica ya no era la niña de trece años a quien antes tenía que proteger de todo y todos. El antiguo patriarca decidió que era el momento de hacerse escuchar, después de todo ya se le había bajado el coraje.

-Caballeros nuestra Diosa ha tomado una decisión y debemos aceptarla, confió en que Saga cumplirá el juramento que nos acaba de hacer porque de lo contrario la isla que en donde Poseidón envió a vacacionar a Kanon será un parque de atracciones en comparación a lo que le esperaría.-

Después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió tranquilamente a Saori.

-Athena no nos odies por preocuparnos por ti, todos queremos tu bien, inclusive el impulsivo de Milo. No vamos a oponernos a que seas feliz, si quieres a Saga como compañero adelante. En cuanto a ti Saga reitero las palabras de Aldebarán, ahora tienes una doble obligación, ya que si antes cuidabas solo a la Diosa, ahora deberás también cuidar de la mujer.-

-Y así lo hare su excelencia.-

-Eso espero… y ahora por el amor de los dioses quieren dejar que nuestra Diosa se ponga algo encima!-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y algunos con la vergüenza en sus rostros se retiraron rumbo al comedor para dejarle tiempo a la chica de vestirse. Mientras Julián aprovechaba para darle alcance a la amazona del rayo blanco.

-Lo ves Gabrielle, en realidad soy un Dios bastante tolerante y moderno, ves como apoyo este tipo de cosas inclusive en mi propia casa.-

-Si bueno… la verdad eso habla muy bien de ti Julián. Yo nunca he pensado mal de ti pese a todo.-

-En serio, que bien, sabes si quieres podría mandar a Sorrento a otra habitación y tú y yo podríamos….-

-Julián no me hice humana para meterme en tu cama a las primeras de cuento, además recuerda que fui tu guardiana de luz, por lo tanto conozco tus historias como Poseidón. Eres un mujeriego y hasta que me pruebes lo contrario no tendrás nada más allá de mi amistad incondicional.-

Le decía toda sonriente la chica mientras le plasmaba un tierno beso, al joven magnate, en su mejilla. Sorrento venia pasando al lado y había escuchado todo, la situación de su Dios era bochornosamente divertida.

-Mi emperador yo creo que esta vez necesitara algo más que su simple encanto para atrapar a su luciérnaga.-

-Mi querido Sorrento es obvio que ella está loca por mí, solo que es muy tímida para aceptarlo. Ya verás con un poco de tiempo y la tendré junto a mí gobernando la nueva Atlantis como mi emperatriz.-

Bueno sin duda Poseidón se tenía en muy alta estima, mientras todos los caballeros se dirigían al comedor Mitchelle depósito un beso en la mejilla de su novio y se dirigió al hermoso jardín que colindaba con el área del desayuno. La chica estaba bastante molesta, aunque prefería ocultarlo de la vista de su hombre para evitar contrariedades. Sin embargo, Aurora y Gabrielle sentían claramente que su hermana no estaba de buenas y fueron a darle alcance al jardín. La chica trataba de tomar aire para tratar de olvidar los comentarios que el escorpión les había dirigido a ella y a Kanon, estaba harta de recibir críticas por su relación. Aurora trataba de calmar los ánimos de la del rayo azul.

-No deberías escuchar las palabras necias de un machista, le tiene envidia a tu chico, en el fondo quisiera estar él en tu cama o en la de cualquiera de nosotras.-

-A si pues no entiendo porque en esta dimensión hacer el amor es un acto tan controversial, todos quieren hacerlo y todos critican a quienes lo hacen.-

Gabrielle estaba de acuerdo con su hermana, los seres humanos eran extraños, fascinantes, pero extraños. Milo salía un segundo acompañado por Camus quien trataba de reprimir los impulsos de su amigo.

-Milo deberías disculparte con Mitchelle, lo que ella y Kanon hagan es asunto de ellos, no tenías porque referirte así, delante de todos.-

-Oye Camus el hecho de que tú fantasees con su hermana la vidente, no te da derecho a decirme como dirigirme con esos fenómenos de colores.- Así sin más Milo en una rabieta subió su voz para que las chicas les escucharan.

-Escúchame bien luciérnaga azul, no sé qué embrujo has hecho para corromper a nuestra Diosa…-

Camus trataba de parar aquella estupidez –Milo cállate estas idiota o que?!- pero este estaba tan molesto que ignoraba totalmente las palabras de su amigo.

Kanon se asomaba por el jardín, su chica se tardaba mucho a su gusto y había visto a Milo ir en la misma dirección. Así que llego al jardín para escuchar la segunda parte de esta folclórica conversación.

-Si tú quieres ser la puta de uno de los gemelos, no tenías por qué arrastrar a Saori por el mismo camino que tu!-

Mitchelle estaba que no se la creía y Aurora no dejaba de ver a Camus en señal de vergüenza por tener semejantes amistades. Gabrielle trato de mediar ante lo evidente.

-Milo mi hermana no es nada de lo que has dicho deberías disculparte antes de que ella te de tu merecido por idiota.-

-Yo ante esta golfa no pienso…-

Y ya no pudo terminar su frase el escorpión ya que Kanon le envió una Galaxian Explosion que lo hicieron volar estrellándolo contra el muro. El escorpión a penas y podía levantarse del dolor y todos los que estaban desayunando interrumpieron su desayuno para ver que ocurría.

-Vaya Kanon parece que no eres tan fuerte como Saga, ya vez que sigo aquí.- Le decía todo adolorido Milo. Saga estaba detrás y había sido testigo de todo, el hecho de que menospreciaran la fuerza de su hermano le encendió el alma al gemelo mayor, más porque él sabía por qué Milo seguía con vida después del ataque de Kanon.

-Eso es porque no lanzo más que un diez por ciento del ataque, mi hermano no quiso matarte Milo, pero yo que tu dejaba de subestimar la fuerza de un caballero de géminis y si vuelves a decir lo que sea en contra de Saori o de mi cuñada te advierto que yo si te matare.

Mitchelle corrió hacia Kanon, mientras que Aurora se dirigió hacia Camus y le expreso su sentir.

-Es una lástima caballero de los hielos, tu amigo no es digno de llamarse caballero y si tú piensas lo mismo de mi hermana y de Saori…-

-Yo no soy Milo, Aurora, y aunque no fui yo quien dijo semejantes estupideces, te pido una disculpa Mitchelle y quiero hacerte saber que no comparto en ningún momento las ideas del caballero de escorpión.

Mitchelle solo quería una cosa salir de ahí y encerrarse en algún sitio en donde nadie la viera, sentía ganas de llorar, de nuevo vivía otra emoción desconocida de esta dimensión. Se sentía herida y profundamente ofendida. Kanon se dio cuenta y se la llevo de ahí de inmediato. Ángela y Shaka miraron con mucha tristeza el incidente entre escorpión y la pareja, aunque Milo no se lo mereciera Ángela no quería dejarlo en ese estado físico tan deplorable.

-Ven escorpión, no te voy a dejar en ese estado, aunque creo que tus palabras han dejado en peor estado al espíritu de mi hermana.- Acercando sus manos Ángela envió luz verde que curo de inmediato las heridas del escorpión, por muy testarudo que pudiese ser Milo, entendió de inmediato lo cruel y asqueroso de su comportamiento, aunque ya no podía disculparse, Mitchelle y Kanon ya se habían ido.

Mientras tanto tres chicas y un muy hermoso caballero llegaban a la puerta de un lugar que emitía una cosmos energía más allá de lo sublime. June se adelanta y colocándose en la entrada del sitio como toda buena guía turística les da una sorprendente bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos a las aguas que traen la vida eterna, caballeros de Athena, mi señor Hermes les esperaba con impaciencia.-


	22. Chapter 22 el rostro del mal oculto

Capítulo 22 El rostro del mal oculto

-Bienvenidos a las aguas que traen la vida eterna, caballeros de Athena, mi señor Hermes les esperaba con impaciencia.-

Afrodita no perdió ocasión de lanzarle una mirada furica a Eliana, si había algo que el Piscis no soportaba eran las sorpresas y él estaba convencido que la de ojos violetas les había ocultado información.

Los tres siguieron a la rubia que les condujo por el hermoso y mágico jardín de las siete fuentes. Si existía una definición de sagrado aquel sitio cumpliría con todos los requisitos, se respiraba armonía en aquel jardín, una suave música zen se escuchaba desde las bocinas repartidas por todo el sitio, esta se acompasaba a la perfección con el sonido del agua que pasaba a un ritmo equilibrado de una fuente a la otra. Siete fuentes, que representaban los siete chacras del cuerpo humano, aquello vibraba con fuerza y a la vez con sutilidad, limpiando a todo espíritu de cualquier desarmonía. Inclusive el mal humor de Afrodita parecía haberse extinguido de un solo golpe, si alguien era amante de los hermosos jardines era el hermoso caballero quien estaba deleitado de ver los colores vivos y brillantes de los rosales que se alimentaban de los manantiales.

June trato de explicarles a los visitantes.-La cosmos energía de mi señor unida a la energía de la Diosa Madre crean esta atmosfera, como ven ustedes mi Señor Hermes es un Dios pacífico y sabio.-

Piscis estaba como flotando.-Es increíble, pareciese como si hubiésemos pasado a otra dimensión, aunque estoy seguro que seguimos aquí o al menos eso creo.-

-Ambas afirmaciones son correctas caballero, veras sigues pisando este mundo, pero has entrado a la dimensión de la Diosa Madre. No se necesita desaparecer para cambiar de dimensión, es perfectamente posible de tener dos dimensiones conviviendo en un mismo plano.- Le explicaba la camaleón al embelesado caballero.

Marín estaba asombrada.-En verdad es eso posible?-

Eliana trato de ampliar la explicación de June.-Así es, ya que las dimensiones se rigen por las vibraciones, aquí tenemos dos vibraciones que resuenan en armonía, aunque si ustedes tuviesen los tres ojos despiertos podrías ver que este sitio está lleno de hermosas hadas, de duendes y de unicornios.-

Afrodita no podía creer dicha afirmación.-Que dices yo no veo nada!-

La albina extendió su mano y en su palma recibió la visita de una hermosa hada, aunque ante los ojos no entrenados de Marín y Afrodita aquello parecía una hermosa mariposa. -Están aquí, pero debes ver con el tercer ojo que es el del espíritu, estoy segura que Shaka y nuestros tres lemurianos les verían sin ningún problema. Créeme son magníficos, jamás los había visto de tan cerca.-

-Tan magníficos como tu luz hermosa hija de la fuente.- Aquella voz masculina los hizo pegar un salto y volver a la realidad, por decirlo de alguna forma. A su lado se encontraba un hombre joven de hermosos y grandes ojos azules con unas largas pestañas rizadas que eran enmarcados por sus perfectas cejas casi rubias su cabello corto un poco ondulado de color castaño muy claro. Sus facciones eran hermosas su nariz afilada, sus labios tiernos que al sonreír dejaban ver unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Las dos amazonas sintieron que las piernas estaban por temblarles, vaya que era el hombre perfecto.

Eliana estaba asombrada presentía que él les esperaba, de alguna manera era de esperarse que Athena no dejaría morir al planeta así como así, pero ignoraba que el Dios sabría de la relación de la diosa de la sabiduría con la Fuente de toda energía.

-Tu eres Hermes? Y sabes de la Fuente, sabes quién soy yo?-

-Si tú eres la pequeña encarnación del rayo violeta, aunque para serte sincero esperaba más encontrarme con la encarnación del rayo verde. Sabes al menos es solo a esa parte de la fuente a la que yo me he dirigido antes. Dime también es mujer como tú?-

Los ojos de Eliana se salían de su órbita y las explicaciones del dios no terminaron ahí.

-No te asustes es normal que tú no estuvieses enterada, recuerda que solo encarnas a la emanación violeta y por desgracia yo nunca le había contactado.-

-Ángela, ella te conoce, porque no dijo nada?!-

-Quizás nadie se lo había preguntado, además está por demás decir que no soy vuestro enemigo, sino todo lo contrario y la Fuente lo sabe.-

El caballero de Piscis estaba que no se la creía, venían a buscar a alguien que probablemente Ángela podía llamar por vía telepática.

-Disculpe mi señor, pero no entiendo porque entonces usted…- Afrodita no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el Dios mensajero no pudo evitar quedar impactado ante el rostro del piscis.

-Vaya es sorprendente eres un chico verdad?-

El comentario le cayó fatal al caballero de Piscis que odiaba que le confundiesen siempre con una mujer y Hermes pudo percatarse de ello.-

-Caballero perdona mi comentario, no quise ser ofensivo, es solo que tu rostro es idéntico al de una persona a la que quiero muchísimo, salvo que ella es mujer.-

El joven caballero tuvo que contener su disgusto después de todo no era la primera vez que se veía en una situación así.

-No se preocupe mi señor créame he lidiado con eso toda mi vida, y por si fuera poco el nombre que tengo no me ayuda mucho.-

-Y cuál es tu nombre hijo?-

-Soy el santo de oro de Piscis, Afrodita de Piscis, mi señor.-

-Vaya casualidad, es precisamente a ella que pareces, a mi ex pareja y gran amiga la Diosa Afrodita. Es increíble el parecido, si no fuese porque ella es pelirroja diría que son idénticos. –

La conversación se oía interesante, pero Marín estaba impaciente por partir de regreso a la mansión en compañía del joven dios. Cabe de mencionar que la pelirroja quería volver a los brazos de su querido _aun amigo _Aiora, antes de seguir babeando como tonta por el dios del comercio.

-Mi señor le importaría acompañarnos para reunirse con Athena y Poseidón en Grecia.-

-Vaya así que por fin sacaron al tío Poseidón del florero jajajaja, que gusto saber que se ha unido a la justicia.-

Marín insistía -Mi señor usted sabe lo que está ocurriendo?-

-Estoy consciente que las energías de los dioses del olimpo se están desconectando de la Tierra y que si no paramos eso, este mundo se auto destruirá, si lo sé. También estoy consciente que tenemos el tiempo encima y por último y esto es para el caballero de Piscis. Ángela, como pude entender que se llama la del rayo esmeralda, no puede contactarme, ya que las energías de la Fuente no pueden venir si nosotros no las llamamos. No he vuelto a contactar a la Fuente desde el juicio contra Athena hace seis años los motivos de ello y otras cosas los discutiremos en compañía del resto de vuestro equipo.

June tienes las cosas preparadas porque nos vamos enseguida, espero que no olvides nada, ha si y deja instrucciones claras al resto para que cuiden bien el sitio hasta nuestro regreso.-

-Si mi señor, no se preocupe ya me he ocupado de todo.-

La rubia se adelantó para dejarle las llaves a un pequeño grupo de "jóvenes" que trabajaban dentro del jardín, en realidad eran cinco hermosos Elfos que se ocupaban de guardar el sitio, claro que de esto solo se percataron Eliana, June y Hermes para el resto de los humanos eran solo cinco jóvenes normales. La chica tomo un par de maletas consigo, aunque estas no se veían muy pesadas Afrodita y Hermes decidieron que una dama no debía cargar innecesariamente con ese tipo de cosas y fueron ellos quienes lo hicieron. A Marín se le querían ir los ojos y el corazón, además de guapo es caballeroso, pensaba la joven japonesa, Eliana le dio un pellizco muy disimulado en el brazo a su compañera, mientras le comunico por telepatía.

-Hey, estas fuera de la jugada águila, tú ya tienes novio. Así que ni te me atravieses.-

-Oye Aiora y yo aún no somos novios y a como veo lo lento que van las cosas quizás cambie de objetivo, luciernaguita.-

Aunque la ilusión se les fue a las dos cuando la joven rubia les comunico algo vía telepatía para ambas.

-Disculpen, no quiero verme muy territorial, pero siento comunicarles que si alguna tiene algún interés personal por mi señor tendrá que pasar por arriba de mí. Yo lo vi primero queridas.-

Los dos hombres miraron un poco extrañados a las tres mujeres que se veían un poco tensas.

-Bueno June y yo estamos listos, a la hora que quieran nos vamos.- Les decía Hermes con una pacífica sonrisa en su rostro que hizo que las tres casi babearan, Afrodita (totalmente celoso) encontraba la escena patéticamente ridícula. Así se tomaron de las manos mientras que Eliana les orbitaba de regreso a la mansión Solo.

En la aclamada mansión griega de la familia Solo, Milo de escorpión buscaba entre las tantas habitaciones aquella en la que se encontrasen Kanon y Mitchelle, sabía que les debía una amplia y sincera disculpa por su estúpido comportamiento. Una voz bastante familiar detuvo por un instante al escorpión de su objetivo.

-Vaya así que las mujeres que vivimos nuestra sexualidad somos simples putas para ti.- Shaina se encontraba detrás de él y parecía muy decidida en aclarar ciertas cosas con el dorado.

-Hace seis años no solías pensar lo mismo, ahora veo que hice bien en no mostrarte mi rostro en aquel tiempo.-

-Shaina, te juro que yo jamás pensé eso de ti.-

-Ah no, entonces que pensaste? Que se puede pensar de una amazona enamorada de otro hombre que se acuesta contigo pensando en quien no podía tener?-

-Yo te amaba Shaina, te juro que si me hubieses dado una oportunidad tu y yo hubiéramos…-

-Hubiéramos, nada… Yo no te amaba Milo, te admiraba, pero no te amaba… Sí, es verdad en tu inconsciente hay una puta culpable de todo, pero no es Mitchelle, ni Saori, ni ninguna de las chicas del prisma. Soy yo, así que la próxima vez que te gane la rabia dirígela a tu verdadero objetivo y deja de herir inocentes!- La cobra estaba por darse la media vuelta cuando el escorpión la sujeto del brazo haciéndola voltear.

-Shaina espera! Si tú quisieras… solo es una cuestión de que me des una oportunidad. No importa si aún sigues amando a Seiya, te juro que yo haré todo por…-

-Milo, yo ya no amo a Seiya, pero tampoco siento nada por ti, lo nuestro quedo atrás y no volverá. Esta vez no cometeré los mismos errores que antes.-

-Errores, lo nuestro fue eso para ti, un simple error, o es que ya hay alguien en tu corazón?-

La cobra comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Por qué el escorpión le hacía semejante insinuación? Es que acaso ella se veía tan evidente?

-Qué insinúas?!-

-No soy idiota Shaina! Se ve muy claro como miras a Mu y como él te mira! Solo quisiera saber si has sido sincera con él y les has contado tu pasado conmigo?!-

-No te atrevas a insinuar que tú y yo tuvimos un pasado! Y si quieres ser tan cobarde como para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, adelante! Solo que te quede muy claro una cosa, conmigo no volverás a tener ya nada, ni ahora ni nunca, y si soy una puta, no seré jamás la tuya.-

Así, la chica se dio la media vuelta dejando a Milo en silencio y reflexionando sobre muchas cosas, aunque él no quisiese demostrarlo una parte dentro de él venía de desmoronarse y dolía, dolía mucho.

No se dio cuenta que habían pasado ya casi quince minutos desde que la peli verde se había ido dejándolo en pleno pasillo mirando al vacío, detrás de él la voz de Kanon le hizo volver en si.

-Qué diablos haces aquí escorpión?! Parece que lo del jardín no te fue suficiente o quieres un duelo entre tú y yo?-

Milo volteo su rostro para verse frente a frente con el géminis, pero vio para su decepción que venía solo.

-Donde esta Mitchelle… digo está bien? Le debo una disculpa por las pendejadas que le dije y bueno creo que a ti también te debo otra.-

- Está bien. He charlado con ella para explicarle el amplio significado de la palabra pendejo y que tú eres el sinónimo de toda la extensión de la palabra.

Qué diablos te pasa? Comprendo que el cambio de Athena ha sido chocante para muchos, pero porque diablos te expresas así de mi chica que no te ha hecho nada?-

-Perdóname Kanon, no quise hacerle daño ni a ella, ni a Saori, ni a nadie, es solo que… - Milo dejaba ver en su mirada su sincero arrepentimiento, además un aire de tristeza opacaban sus ojos color turquesa. Kanon no era tonto como para no darse cuenta que algo no iba bien dentro del espíritu del caballero de escorpio, pero prefirió seguir el camino de la discreción y tratar de arbitrar un encuentro entre Milo y Mitchelle, claro con él en medio.

-Vamos ven conmigo, te llevare con ella, pero te advierto que no pienso dejarte solo con ella.-

-Te juro que no le hare nada solo que…-

-Entiende una cosa, ella no tiene más de tres meses de existir, aunque parece un adulto, es como un bebe que descubre nuestro mundo. En tres meses ha visto que nuestro mundo está lleno de violencia y emociones que en el suyo son desconocidas, las siete chicas son poderosas, pero a la vez son frágiles por su inexperiencia. Y con un demonio es mi chica y tú tienes una fama de carbón mujeriego, así que estas soñando si crees que te dejaría un minuto junto a ella!-

-Oye, no seas celoso. Hombre, acepto que tiene un rostro de ángel con esos ojazos y a pesar de que tiene pechos pequeños, tiene un trasero magnifico y unas piernas…-

-Milo!-

-Es broma hombre, vaya que carácter.-

Así en compañía del gemelo menor, Milo y Mitchelle hicieron las paces y pudieron salir a reunirse con el resto del equipo que se reunía en el salón principal de la mansión para recibir a sus invitados.

Saga y Saori discutían con Julián, Aurora y Gabrielle sobre cuál sería el siguiente paso después de conocer la posición de Hermes al respecto. El equipo se iba reuniendo tranquilamente del otro lado del salón, Shion y Dokho no tardaron en entrar en la discusión para ponerse al tanto y prever los siguientes movimientos. Julián estaba convencido que era fundamental contactar a Dionisio antes que a la Diosa Afrodita.

-Escucha Afrodita no será un problema, le gustan demasiado los mortales como para dejarles desaparecer.-

Aunque Athena no estaba del todo convencida. –Si le gustan tanto entonces porque se ha desconectado de la vibración de este planeta. Sientes igual que yo que su cosmos se está extinguiendo, además ella parecía furiosa conmigo. El día de mi juicio arremetió contra mí, como si yo le hubiese hecho daño.

-Quizás sin darte cuenta fue así.- Le decía muy tranquila Aurora –Quizás las guerras santas que libraste contra Ares, Hades y nuestro _queridísimo anfitrión_ repercutieron directa o indirectamente en ella.-

-Ares y ella fueron amantes, quizás el derrocarlo a él de alguna forma le afecto a ella.- Opinaba Saga tratando de encontrar una explicación para justificar el odio de la deidad de la belleza contra Athena. Así continúo el géminis su reflexión.

-Aunque, que yo pueda recordar, jamás creo haberla visto… digo durante el tiempo que él me ocupo, ella nunca le visito… o al menos no estando yo consciente.-

Una voz un tanto desconocida llamo la atención de ellos y de todo el salón.

-Eso es porque ellos tienen casi treinta y cinco años que terminaron su loco idilio.- Hermes hacia su aparición, escoltado del caballero de Piscis y las tres damas. La cosmos energía del Dios se hizo sentir en toda la sala llamando la atención por la paz y armonía que infundían. Julián Solo, como buen anfitrión, le dio la bienvenida.

-Mi querido sobrino, Hermes cuanto tiempo, bienvenido a este tu humilde hogar.-

-Poseidón, este sitio se distancia mucho de ser un hogar humilde, aunque te agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad.-

En el salón las chicas por poco y tienen un flechazo de Eros, vaya que estaba hecho un bombón el Dios del comercio. Aurora casi le sale fuego por sus ojos ante semejante figura varonil tan imponente. Incluso Gabrielle quien trataba de ser un poco discreta no pudo evitar sacar un poco de baba por la deidad, claro que esto no fue nada agradable para el público varonil.

Julián se aproximaba disimuladamente hasta la del rayo blanco y así sin más le dio un pellizco en el trasero el cual la hizo reaccionar, y menos mal que se podían comunicar vía telepatía.

-Auch! Oye Julián que pretendes eso me dolió!-

-Trato de evitar que vayas a resbalar de la baba que están dejando tú y tus compañeras por el enclencle de mi sobrino.-

-Enclencle, pero si esta buen….-

-Oye que insinúas?! Acaso lo prefieres por encima de mí?!-

-Estas celoso Poseidón?-

-Celoso yo, para nada, ya verás y te voy a demostrar que soy mucho mejor partido que ese enclencle, rubito de pelitos rizados de mi sobrino.-

Camus lanzo muy disimuladamente con su dedo índice un rayo frio muy fino que toco la espalda de Aurora derritiéndose en el acto y al ver que esta seguía embobada decidió el método duro, se puso detrás de ella y le dio una palmada con su mano ultra helada haciendo reaccionar a la peli roja. Esta le hablo tan bajito que casi pareció un susurro.

-Me da igual verme ridícula, este hombre es…-

-El dios del comercio y se ve que la rubia que le acompaña probablemente sea su pareja, así que no me gustaría que siguieras haciendo el ridículo.-

-Vaya Camus, si te gusto es solo cuestión de que me lo digas directamente, en vez que crear charcos entre tu hielo y mi fuego que lo derrite. Quien me viera creería que me he meado encima, baboso.-

Dokho miro a ese par haciéndoles un gesto de que dejaran de susurrar tanto. Saori se acercó tranquilamente a darle un abrazo a su hermano Hermes, aunque bajo la mirada de un muy nervioso Saga. Si bien es conocido que los dioses del olimpo tienen innumerables historias de amor incestuoso y esto le puso los pelos de punta al pobre gemelo.

-Hermes que bueno que has venido, dime que te unirás a nuestra causa, necesitamos de alguien como tú para convencer al resto.-

-Athena estoy de tu lado desde antes de tu juicio, y claro que me uno a _nuestra_ misión. Te debo una disculpa por no hacer oír mi voz hace seis años en el olimpo, pero ahora que estoy aquí te explicare mis razones y creo que no solo comprenderás sino además estarás de acuerdo que fue lo mejor.-

En la sala venían entrando Kanon, Mitchelle y Milo el dios del comercio observaba con inquietud el rostro de los gemelos, aunque sin duda lo que más le llamo la atención era la chica que venía con Kanon.

-El rayo azul zafiro, vaya que su representante es tan hermosa como su energía.-

Kanon tomo a Mitchelle juntándola a su cuerpo, si bien se trataba de el dios del comercio eso no quitaba el hecho de que era además un hombre hermoso que estaba mirando a su mujer embobado.

-Vaya veo con decepción que llegue tarde, ya tienes a alguien en tu corazón.-

La mirada de todos los presentes se fijaron en la pobre de Mitchelle quien estaba que sudaba frio de vergüenza. Sin duda las chicas, incluidas sus hermanas, querían fulminarla de celos. Vaya la pobre estaba convencida que de las siete, ella tenía algo innato para acarrear los problemas y las situaciones bochornosas. Dejando a un lado los celos de su novio (quien quería matar al dios del comercio) y del casi total de las féminas la chica decidió hacer alarde a su educación y saco a flote el carácter de su rayo.

-Déjeme adivinar, usted es Hermes, el Dios del comercio en la cultura griega, cabeza de las escuelas de misticismo a lo largo de los periodos de este mundo y el segundo y último Dios del olimpo que ha contactado con la Fuente.-

Esa última parte saco a todos de su ridícula escena de celos y los volvió a la realidad. Inclusive sus hermanas estaban sorprendidas de escuchar lo que Mitchelle venia de revelar.

-Vaya creí que solo el rayo verde era consciente de mi contacto.-

-Yo soy el rayo azul zafiro señor Hermes, represento la mente activa de la fuente y soy quien lidera a los siete rayos. La fuente me dejo conservar vuestro recuerdo en mis registros mentales, solo Ángela y yo somos conscientes de vuestro contacto.-

-Vaya San Michelle-

-San Michelle es el Arcángel por lo tanto es el rayo, recuerde usted que yo soy una milésima fracción de su cuerpo, y soy humana con cosmos de diosa, pero humana.-

-Siempre supe que si los ángeles se volviesen humanos serian seres realmente hermosos y en este caso no estoy nada decepcionado. Sabes soy un Dios bastante liberal no me molesta compartir.-

Le decía todo coqueto Hermes ante la mirada fulminante de Kanon quien estaba al borde de perder los estribos.

-Yo no soy de los que comparten, mi señor y me temo que yo la vi primero.-

Mitchelle tomo a Kanon del brazo y con su otra mano le toco su chacra del corazón infundiéndole luz azul que le transmitía paz y confianza.

-Y yo no soy de las que se dejan compartir, estoy muy feliz con el hombre que escogí y no voy a cambiarlo. Ni por un Dios, ni por nadie.-

Vaya que sus hermanas estaban impactadas, prefería quedarse con el necio, sarcástico y a veces pesado de Kanon en vez de irse al paraíso con ese galán celestial. No les quedo ni la menor duda su hermana estaba realmente enamorada del géminis. Para June aquellas palabras fueron miel vaya la peli roja podría convertirse en una buena amiga, como mínimo sería una rival menos.

-Ahora volvamos a la realidad todos – dijo Mitchelle con tono de autoridad- porque hay alguien con quien debes hablar- En ese instante la chica soltó la mano de Kanon y concentro su cosmos encendiendo su cuerpo entero en fuego azul, lo hizo explotar con fuerza haciendo que el salón completo subiese la temperatura de casi quince grados. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su voz tomo los tonos de la Fuente.

-Queremos saber en qué te basas para pensar que hay alguien que está manipulando a los dioses del olimpo para destruirlos así como al planeta entero.-

Las seis chicas del prisma no se hicieron esperar y de inmediato se pusieron de rodillas ante la presencia de la_ Fuente_. Los dorados, las amazonas y los Dioses estaban sorprendidos el calor de la pieza era casi insoportable y la energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Mitchelle era mucho más poderosa que la de todos los dioses juntos. Kanon temió por la resistencia física del cuerpo de su chica y se atrevió a hablarle a la _Fuente_.

-Por favor! La última vez que te contacto por poco y muere.-

-No temas caballero ella solo me está canalizando, recuerda que ella así como las otras seis son mis canales jamás les dañaría.-

Saga alcanzo a su hermano del brazo jalándolo para que se retirara, ya que temía que el calor que emitía Mitchelle pudiese terminar dañándolo, pero Kanon se negó a separarse de ella. Aquel gesto conmovió a la Fuente quien tomo la mano del gemelo menor transmitiéndole una energía que hizo caer de rodillas al joven estallando en un llanto profundo. Fue solo un instante y después se tranquilizó.

Saga trato de nuevo de atraer a Kanon hacia él porque temía que la Fuente pudiese molestarse de la actitud sobreprotectora de su hermano menor y le hubiese lanzado algún ataque.

-No te preocupes Saga, tu hermano llora, pero no por dolor sino porque ahora se siente libre. No le haremos daño déjalo que se quede aquí junto a nosotros. Y ahora dinos, aquí delante de todos Hermes quien está orquestando este plan de destrucción.-

Los tres dioses hicieron una reverencia a la Fuente de toda vida, e hicieron una señal al resto de los presentes para que se arrodillasen ante la creación misma en persona. Cuando así lo hicieron todos, Hermes tomo la palabra.

-_Fuente_ de toda vida, como ya te lo había hecho saber hace seis años tengo la sospecha de que el abandono de funciones de los dioses del olimpo, así como cada guerra santa que ha librado Athena desde la época del mito tiene una mano más allá de la de los Dioses que participaron. Estoy convencido de que alguien ha estado envenenando los espíritus de los Dioses manipulándoles para cometer cada acto deshonroso que han cometido.-

La _Fuente_ contesto -Las fuerzas de la oscuridad que nos equilibran pueden estar ayudando a algún ser que tiene un interés especial para destruir toda vida.-

-Eso me temo y creo saber quién puede haberse aliado con esas fuerzas siniestras para conseguir dicho fin.-

Athena no pudo evitar interrumpir.

-Un momento por favor, que fuerzas de la oscuridad?-

La_ Fuente_ tranquilamente le contesto.

-Para que estos mundos subsistan el equilibrio debe de reinar, mis siete rayos son luz, pero las tinieblas existen para crear el equilibrio, hasta que los espíritus estén listos para fusionar ambas partes y volverse completos. Por desgracia el ser humano dista mucho en llegar a este proceso al menos en esta dimensión. Hubo un tiempo en que las fuerzas de las tinieblas aniquilaban y se chocan con la luz creando la guerra de las dos partes. La luz gano y encerramos a las tinieblas en una dimensión inferior, solo pueden salir de ahí con la llave. Las tinieblas tienen un líder, _la sombra_ así le llamamos nosotros, y él tiene su ejército, pero al igual que mis rayos ellos no pueden venir si no se les llama, eso es la llave, la llave es el acto de llamar o de invocar. Alguien les invoco, así como tú nos invocaste a nosotros, aunque sé muy bien que ellos no pueden crear cuerpos como nosotros.-

-Eso que quiere decir?- Esta vez era Poseidón quien preguntaba.

- Mis siete rayos han mandado fragmentitos en forma de cuerpos humanos, pero _la sombra_ no ha encarnado ni ha creado cuerpos ya que no tiene esa capacidad. Lo que quiere decir es que le ha cedido su poder a alguien, a cambio de algo, porque _la sombra_ nunca regala nada. Alguien se ha aliado en secreto con_ la sombra_ para destruir este mundo y por fuerza tiene que ser alguien que tenga acceso al olimpo o que viva en el olimpo.-

Hermes volvió de inmediato a tomar la palabra.

-Antes de cada batalla todos y cada uno de los implicados han recibido un regalo en común, no es así?-

Kanon por fin se ponía de pie con la calurosa ayuda de la Fuente en el cuerpo de su novia, claro está, una duda comenzó a atormentarle.

-Disculpen no quiero ser irreverente, pero en la batalla de Poseidón, la última claro está, fui yo quien…- y no pudo terminar su frase ya que la fuente le hablo.

-Antes de la discusión que tuviste con tu hermano, Saga, el día que te encerró en Cabo Sunion, encontraste algo en el camino a verte con él, algo que no pudiste resistir. Y tu Saga antes de pelear con tu hermano aquel día cuando salías en su búsqueda en la entrada del templo de géminis encontraste algo, algo que no pudiste dejar ir. Poseidón antes de cada guerra santa contra Athena solías recibir un regalo, no se te hizo extraño que fuese siempre el mismo?-

Los tres se miraron con cara de duda no estaban seguros de que era aquello a lo que se refería la Fuente. Poseidón fue el primero en atar los cabos.

-Antes de cada batalla siempre recibía una canasta de frutas cortesía de Zeus claro está, o al menos eso decía la tarjeta.-

Kanon quedo perplejo, ante la similitud o coincidencias.

-Una manzana, fue una manzana lo que encontré cerca de las ruinas de Poseidón.

Y Saga mismo no podía creerlo –Yo también encontré una manzana, roja y apetitosa en la entrada de mí templo.-

Hermes se moría de curiosidad por saber que sería el objeto que Saori podía haber encontrado.

-No me gustan las manzanas, es verdad que siempre recibía extraños regalos llenos de frutas en especial de manzanas, pero nunca me las comía. Por todos los Dioses esto es horrible, es ella. Ella ha orquestado todo esto.-

La fuente tomo la palabra por última vez.

-La sombra le ha dado su poder eso la convierte en una enemiga implacable, debéis tener cuidado. Mis canales les apoyaran totalmente en la odisea que están por comenzar, llegado el momento en que la encuentren mis siete rayos deben pelear contra la sombra y desterrarla de regreso a su dimensión.

Mi decisión está tomada, no destituiré a ningún Dios del Olimpo, ya que ellos no son dueños de sus actos, pero en cambio desterrare a esta creatura y a _la sombra _de la faz de este mundo como castigo por conspirar y dañar a la creación.

Athena, Hermes, Poseidón cuento con ustedes y con vuestros caballeros y amazonas, para que junto a mis canales salven a este planeta del fin.

Mis canales cumplan su misión como es debido y no olviden que aunque sus cosmos son poderosos, son humanas y así lo serán hasta que sus vidas humanas terminen, sobrevivan y les bendeciré con una vida longeva para ustedes y para sus semillas, para quienes decidan plantarlas.- Eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Kanon, quien le dedico una sonrisa emocionada a la Fuente.

-No me voy porque estamos en todas partes, pero ya no volveré a mostrarme de esta manera. Así que reciban todos mis bendiciones y así como Kanon veo que hay más de uno que está interesado en mis rayos vivientes pues solo les pido que cuiden de ellas y que sepan amarlas como es debido. Saori-Athena bendita seas en esta nueva vida que has empezado, recibe mis bendiciones tú y tu caballero (refiriéndose a Saga), ante nuestros ojos, vuestro amor es sagrado. Si salvan a este mundo del fin, les bendeciremos con una hermosa y numerosa descendencia. Y a ti también Poseidón, además hare algo que va a disgustar a mi Gabrielle, pero tienes razón ella está loca por ti.- Gabrielle estaba roja de vergüenza y ni como contradecir las palabras de la _Fuente_. –Y tu Hermes no te preocupes el pasado muerto esta, pero en ocasiones aquellos que fueron nuestro pasado se convierten en nuestro único presente.- Le dijo sonriente al dios del comercio quien quedo con la boca abierta y mil dudas ante el mensaje que venía de recibir.

Una fuerte onda lumínica salió de la chacra del corazón de Mitchelle, pero en vez de ser azul era como un arcoíris de colores, este toco a todos los presentes haciéndoles sentir una sensación de paz indescriptible. Era la bendición de la Fuente, tocando a todos sin discriminación ni incriminación, esas energías que siempre están ahí y que son el origen de todo y el final hacia donde todo regresa.

Mitchelle volvió a recuperar el color de sus ojos aunque estaba tan fatigada, que se desvaneció aunque solo fue por un par de minutos, cayendo en brazos de su Kanon, si bien era cierto que la fuente no le daño, eso no quería decir que no le fatigara tanta energía moviéndose en su cuerpo por ese lapso de tiempo.

-Mitchy estas bien?-

-Sí, la verdad me siento bien solo perdí el equilibrio, pero aquí estoy muñequito.-

En unos cuantos minutos todos volvían en si del efecto extasiatico de la bendición de la Fuente, Saori retomaba su compostura, mientras que Shion ansiaba saber el nombre de su amenaza. La diosa les dedicó unas palabras que sacarían de dudas a todos.

-Hermes, Poseidón, caballeros y amazonas debemos organizarnos la Discordia se interpone en nuestro camino y no viene sola.-


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23 La amenaza de la discordia

Eris la diosa griega de la discordia, hermana gemela de Ares, la encarnación viva del mal, es ella quien engendro a la pena, el olvido, el hambre, las disputas, las batallas, las matanzas, masacres, odios, mentiras, ambigüedades, desorden, la ruina y la insensatez. Esta diosa tiene un especial gusto por las manzanas, son un símbolo para ella y lo que sus manzanas albergaban es el veneno más puro, ya que no se conforma con destruir el cuerpo este ataca directo al alma.

No pudo ser más detallada la explicación de la Diosa de la sabiduría, las evidencias apuntaban inequívocamente hacia su media hermana. Desde épocas mitológicas se sabía que Eris gustaba de acompañar a su hermano Ares en cada una de sus batallas, ella se deleitaba de la sangre derramada en los combates, después de todo que mejor sacrificio para los dioses que la sangre de los humanos. Al menos esa era la filosofía que esta diosa había seguido a lo largo de su milenaria existencia, y no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba con Athena, ellas ya habían tenido un encuentro hacia seis años. Encuentro en el cual la discordia fue vencida de nueva cuenta por los caballeros de bronce, era de esperarse que ella pudiera regresar en cualquier momento.

Saori estaba sorprendida.-Como estabas seguro que ella ha estado detrás, orquestando las guerras Santas?-

Hermes tenía motivos de sobra para saber que ella estaba inmiscuida.-Los motivos que han movido a Ares, Hades y hasta a nuestro Poseidón parecen tener su firma, además las manzanas han estado presentes desde la época del mito y siempre aparecen antes del grito de guerra. Por si fuera poco, la Fuente acaba de confirmárnoslo es obvio que su ataque de hace seis años fue solo una cortina de humo la antesala a sus verdaderas intenciones. Piénsalo bien Athena, quien podría pensar que ella está detrás de esto, si en teoría tú ya la habías vencido.-

-Quieres decir que…-

-Se dejó vencer, por tus caballeros de bronce, haciéndote pensar que habías ganado no volverías a preocuparte de ella y ella podría seguir maquilando su verdadero plan de destruición masiva, utilizando a sus verdaderos soldados ósea los mismos dioses del olimpo.-

Julián estaba sorprendido -Pero cómo es posible que Zeus no se diera cuenta, digo después de todo es su hija?-

-Sí, es verdad Eris es hija legitima de Zeus y Hera, pero como hemos podido comprobar ella no tiene ni el más mínimo sentimiento de apego por nadie de la familia, bueno a parte de su hermano Ares. Además es una maestra en el arte de la manipulación, no me sorprendería que hubiese envenenado a todo el olimpo con sus apetitosas manzanas.-

-La hermana gemela de Ares?- Saga ya tenía suficiente con haber sido poseído por el Dios de la Guerra durante casi toda su última vida como para pensar que encima este también tenía su versión gemela solo que en femenino. Hermes volvió su atención de nuevo al rostro de los géminis, parecía ser que Athena gustaba de reclutar a los clones de sus parientes olimpos.

-Saori, perdona mi comentario, pero es increíble parece ser que tienes tres caballeros que podrían haber sido los dobles de dos de nuestros olimpos.-

-Disculpa Hermes, no entiendo tu comentario.-

-Sé que el caballero que te acompaña, bueno tu pareja por lo que pude entender, es idéntico a uno de nuestros hermanos. Bueno salvo por dos pequeños detalles como el cabello y color de ojos. Y tu caballero de Piscis es casi una fiel copia de Afrodita mi ex pareja.-

Kanon se acomodaba en un sillón con Mitchelle aun en sus brazos, el comentario de Hermes le sabía fuera de tema, pero no por ello le parecía menos interesante.

-Disculpe quiere decir que mi hermano y yo nos parecemos a alguna deidad? Decía todo divertido el gemelo menor.-

-Así es caballeros ustedes dos son casi idénticos a nuestro _queridísimo_ medio hermano Ares.-

-Que!- Se escucharon a coro los dos gemelos.

-Bueno salvo por el cabello, que él lo tiene casi blanco y el color de sus ojos, porque el de ustedes es un verde esmeralda y el de él es negro como la noche.-

Saori comenzó a sentir el estrés que le creaba a Saga el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre de su antiguo verdugo, y si a eso agregamos que ahora resultaba que físicamente eran casi idénticos. La peli morada intento cambiar el rumbo de aquella conversación que a su criterio les estaba desviando de su verdadero objetivo.

-Crees que debemos encontrar a Eris y así terminaremos con el efecto de su veneno?-

Poseidón no estaba del todo convencido de que ese fuese el mejor camino.

-Eris debe estar escondida en el mejor escondite que existe, ósea el olimpo junto a Zeus y su madre. Yo creo que primero deberíamos descontaminar al resto de su influencia, uno a uno sino ella es capaz de enviarlos contra nosotros.-

-Opino igual que Poseidón, y es por esa misma razón que me quede callado durante tu juicio hace seis años. Si ella se ha ocupado de contaminar las almas de casi todos los dioses haberme puesto a tu favor podría haberla puesto en sobre aviso. Es mejor que me considerasen un cobarde a que sospecharan de mí. –

Julián no parecía entender el plan de Hermes.-Pero haberte quedado callado tampoco le dejaba claro que le apoyabas.-

-Poseidón, los venenos de Eris no tienen efecto manipulador, ella no controla cien por ciento los actos de los dioses, recuerda que lo que hace es fomentar las energías negativas que viven en nosotros. Alimentan nuestras sombras y nuestros egos .Hacerle creer que soy un cobarde o un conformista le haría pensar que yo también había probado sus manzanas y eso es lo que ella cree.-

Gabrielle comenzó a reflexionar. -Y si a eso le sumamos el poder que _La Sombra _debió haberle otorgado. Es con ese poder que ella cuenta para destruir a los dioses y crear según ella un nuevo mundo. –

Mitchelle estaba de acuerdo con la reflexión de su hermana.-Menuda zorra, contacta a La Sombra y hace una alianza secreta con ella. Y es lógico lo que intercambiaran ambas partes.-

-Perdón- Se escucharon las voces de los tres dioses a coro.

-La Sombra le dará su poder completo y a cambio ella le hará un sacrificio, ella le dará a la sombra las almas de los dioses, Eris planea en el último minuto enviar a los Dioses del olimpo como regalo a la dimensión de las sombras, ahí la sombra les devorara para toda la eternidad.-

El simple hecho de pensarlo hacia que todos los presentes tuviesen nauseas, Kanon miraba con terror a Mitchelle a los ojos cuando ella continuaba con esa explicación.

-La Sombra tiene hambre, hambre de energía no existe mayor energía que la que se encuentra en el alma de un Dios, ya que esta lleva consigo las energías de los seres a quienes protege o representa. Eris quiere poder y ama el sufrimiento, los humanos sin dioses que les influencien se convierten en simples títeres a quienes puedes torturar y masacrar a tu antojo. Ella quiere sangre y si no les detenemos todo este planeta se teñirá de rojo carmesí.-

Aurora no podía dejar pasar la ocasión, tenía que darles un mensaje.

-Antes de que La Fuente se despidiese me dio una última revelación, es posible despertar a los Dioses que están bajo la influencia de la manzana, debemos de encontrar que energías negativas fueron influenciadas por la fruta del mal. Si encontramos aquello que dejo pasar al veneno de Eris, y logramos que ellos lo admitan y lo enfrenten podremos liberarles.-

Todos miraron a la peli naranja con cara de interrogación, definitivamente no sabían por dónde empezar. Gabrielle trato de ampliar la explicación de su frustrada hermana.

– Julián, tu lograste dominar al Ego de Poseidón, al reconocer tu amor por los océanos y sus creaturas, en ese momento el veneno de Eris, ósea el olvido de tu misión, que ella te estaba alimentando perdió su completo efecto sobre tu espíritu. Lo que Aurora trata de explicarnos es que todo odio u discordia tiene un origen hay que encontrar el origen y sanar la herida que esta ocasiono.-

-Por el amor de todos los dioses, como podremos hacer tal cosa, con trabajos sobrevivimos a la furia de nuestro tan amable _anfitrión_, imagínate uno a uno de cada Dios, nos van a aniquilar.- Kanon no era el único en compartir esta opinión, sin embargo no parecía que hubiese otro camino.

Aunque Mitchelle no lo veía tan imposible.-Hey muñequito nos tienen a nosotras, que somos expertas en leer las energías y zarandear a los egocéntricos, mira las cosas como son. Esta vez participaras en una guerra santa encabezada por tres dioses, siete rayos de la fuente (cosmos de dioses) trece caballeros dorados y tres poderosas amazonas.-

-Hey que yo también existo!- Se dejaba escuchar el ahora adolescente Kiki.

-Ya ves me equivoque son 14 caballeros dorados- decía la chica mientras le cerraba un ojo al joven lemuriano. –Y aunque Aurora no lo haya visto, yo siento que vamos a vencer.-

El dios del comercio no podía dejar escapar esta ocasión tan emotiva, para insistir en su asunto con la peli roja es que realmente era encantadora.

-Estas segura que no te gustaría, que tú y yo….-

Kanon y Mitchelle a coro -QUE NO!-

Saori comenzaba a fastidiarse de la desfachatez de su medio hermano.

-Hermes ya contrólate! Que no entiendes que Mitchelle está con mi cuñado, además ellos tienen la bendición de la Fuente, que es igual al acto de matrimonio. Así que basta ya de tonterías y concéntrate en nuestra misión!-

-Oye que solo era para cerciorarme.-

-Ya oíste a Athena, concéntrate en la misión.- Apoyaba muy severo Poseidón, mientras que en voz baja le dijo al oído –Ni se te ocurra coquetear con mi rubia del rayo blanco, porque te juro que te meto en un jarrón más pequeño que en el que estuve yo.-

La situación divertía bastante a Hermes, el dios del comercio adoraba poner a todos patas para arriba con sus bromas, porque era consciente que de esa peli roja no obtendría nada más que una buena amistad y eso le bastaba. Se conformaría con molestar de vez en cuando al celoso de su novio, tenía que aceptar que ver a Kanon celoso le recordaba muchísimo a las escenas de celos que solía presenciar con su medio hermano Ares por su ex mujer Afrodita. La energía que percibía por parte de ambos gemelos tenía un sabor algo familiar, demasiado familiar.

De esa manera decidieron que irían en busca de cada Dios que hubiese desconectado su cosmos del planeta y eran casi todos. La disyuntiva venia si sería primero Afrodita o Dionisio, después de todo Hermes conocía el paradero de ambos, así como el de Deméter, otra Diosa que había abandonado el olimpo a la vez que había desconectado su cosmos. En todo caso Afrodita fue su primer objetivo, ya que por lo que Athena había podido percibir en el olimpo su cosmos estaba especialmente agresivo contra ella. Así que estaba segura que algo guardaba la Diosa de la belleza contra ella, y si ella era el motivo de su discordia, ella tendría que encontrar su cura.

La diosa de la sabiduría les dio el resto del día libre a todos, había que descansar y prepararse, a la mañana siguiente ella partiría acompañada de un pequeño grupo incluyendo al dios del comercio, íntimo amigo de la diosa Afrodita.

June comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas, cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación. Al abrir la puerta encontró al hermoso caballero de piscis con una rosa blanca en su mano, la rubia no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad para revelarle ciertas cosas a Afrodita.

-Hermosa rosa, espero que no esté envenenada como la que usaste para matar a mi antiguo maestro, Albiore.-

-Era muy ambicioso pensar de mi parte que Hermes te hubiese borrado la memoria de tu pasado, aunque en apariencia yo nunca me mostré delante de ti. De hecho fue Milo de escorpión quien dio la cara.-

-Si pero fuiste tú quien le mato, no él, lo sé porque Shun me lo dijo antes de... bueno antes que los dioses le… ya sabes.-

-Me odias no es así?-

La chica dio un suspiro -No, ya no te odio, de hecho hace tiempo que te he perdonado.-

El caballero de Piscis quedo tan impactado por esa confesión que no pudo evitar que la rosa que llevaba en su mano cayera al suelo.

-Pero, porque?! –

-Mi señor Hermes me enseño que el odio es más mortal que el veneno de tus rosas, se come el alma. El caballero de Piscis que mato a mi maestro estaba cumpliendo las órdenes de su superior quien era dominado por el dios Ares. Por si fuese poco, ese mismo caballero dio su vida explotando su cosmos en el muro de los lamentos para salvar al mundo de ser destruido por Hades, gracias a él estoy viva, estamos todos vivos. Yo no puedo redimirte por tus pecados, caballero, pero tampoco te condenare.-

La chica se agacho a recoger la rosa y regresársela al joven de ojos aguamarina y después le agrego-La rosa blanca significa paz, y créeme yo encontré esa energía desde que mi señor Hermes me recluto hace seis años. Sin embargo podrías decir lo mismo de ti? Toma tu rosa caballero y encuentra tu tan anhelada paz, que de todo corazón te la deseo.-

El joven comprendió de inmediato que su presencia sobraba pues no era con ella en donde encontraría su tan anhelada paz, tomo su rosa y haciéndole una señal de respeto se dio la vuelta dejando atrás a la joven rubia tranquila en su habitación. Camino casi media hora por los pasillos de la inmensa mansión de Julián tratando de hallar el sentido a todo lo ocurrido su pasado, su ambición, su estúpida vanidad y sobre todo su maldito egocentrismo, todo aquello, parecían haber tenido más veneno que sus amadas rosas. Si bien era cierto que todos los caballeros de piscis tenían el poder de contra restar cualquier veneno físico, nadie les había enseñado a curarse del veneno del alma. En determinado momento se cansó de deambular por la mansión y decidió recargarse en la terraza de la tercera planta, esta tenía una vista hermosa hacia los hermosos jardines del joven magnate. Vaya que los dioses tenían buen gusto, tanto Athena como Poseidón, poseían en sus jardines los más hermosos ejemplares de rosas que Afrodita había jamás visto, casi tan hermosos como los de su templo, aunque claro menos mortales. En un instante cerro sus ojos para que la suave brisa de la playa, que estaba a escasos metros, le acariciase suavemente. Unas manos igual de suaves tomaron la mano del hermoso caballero regresándolo de su ensueño.

-Déjame ayudarte, por favor, no te pido nada a cambio.-

Eliana parecía rogarle al alma atormentada del caballero de piscis, este parecía un tanto desconcertado por la aparición de la albina.

-Tanto te molesta mi sufrimiento, preciosa albina, no deberías de tener compasión de una creatura tan horrible como yo. Sabes la belleza de mi rostro contrarresta con la fealdad de mi alma, así me lo dijo hace tiempo el fénix y tenía razón. Todo el veneno que he llevado en mi sangre termino por pudrirme el alma.-

La chica paso suavemente su mano por las mejilla del hermoso caballero, propiciándole una suave caricia que le hizo estremecerse de lo bien que se sentía. Fue un segundo quizás, pero en un momento sus labios buscaron los labios de Eliana y ambos se fundieron en un muy suave y dulce beso. El tierno beso seguía el compás de numerosas y tiernas caricias tan suaves como los pétalos de rosas que tanto amaba el caballero. En unos minutos sus ojos se perdieron en el brillo amatista de la del rayo violeta y se sintió rodeado de una hermosa luz del mismo tono que el rayo de la chica. Después sintió calor, un extraño calor que emitía su pecho, el rayo violeta parecía envolverlo en fuego y su corazón parecía arder con ese fuego, pero no dolía, por el contrario liberaba, transformaba aquel odio que sentía por sí mismo, en esperanza. No pudo ni quiso contenerse así que acerco su rostro de nuevo al de ella, pero no la beso, espero a que fuese ella la que decidiera, la miro suplicante, con humildad, la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Ella le beso de nuevo con ternura y se envolvieron en un abrazo sin ganas de separarse.

-Yo veo un alma redimida, Afrodita, yo siento tu deseo de mejorar, tu alma comienza a brillar con más belleza que la de tu rostro. El único veneno que queda es el de tus rosas, tu alma ahora está limpia.-

La chica le dio una sonrisa al Piscis a la vez que soltaba suavemente su abrazo, y mientras acariciaba su hermoso rostro le hizo una señal de que le daría un respiro, pensó que quizás el chico necesitaría un momento de privacidad. Cuál fue su sorpresa que al dar sus primeros pasos para alejarse, el caballero la tomo del brazo haciéndola regresar.

-Por favor quédate conmigo, te lo suplico Eliana, quédate te necesito.-

No tuvo que rogar mucho, la albina le tomo de la mano y decidieron ir juntos a visitar ese hermoso jardín de rosas que se encontraba a escasos metros de la playa se veía hermoso, un tanto privado y privacidad era lo que ambos jóvenes deseaban.

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la mansión Gabrielle buscaba tranquilamente refrescarse con un buen vaso de agua, cuando una mano la cogió de la cintura haciéndola derramar el agua del susto. Aunque la voz que le acompañaba era demasiado familiar.

-Así que estás loca por mí, preciosa.-

-Julián! Con un demonio que susto me diste! Mira lo que has hecho ya me he mojado toda.-

-Ha si,- le dice muy coqueto el dios de los océanos - y eso que aún no comienzo ni los preliminares.-

Claro que con un comentario así cualquiera se gana una buena bofetada

-Si serás sucio!-

El emperador de los siete mares se sobaba la cara, aunque no podía disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No te hagas, ya la Fuente te descubrió, así que dejémonos de preámbulos y vamos a vivir nuestro amor.-

Pese a que Gabrielle solía ser muy muy paciente, aquello la sobre pasaba, si una cosa tenía clara era que su amadísimo señor de los mares tendría que esforzarse mucho más para conseguirla.

-Escúchame bien mi querido Julian-Poseidon, aunque yo este loca por ti como lo ha revelado la Fuente, eso no significa que pienso ser juguete para tus caprichos, no lo tendrás tan fácil y te advierto que no eres el único hombre sobre la tierra. Mi locura podría ser pasajera y quien sabe quizás Hermes sea mejor partido que tu.-

-Que! Óyeme bien nada de Hermes, tú ya tienes tu trono en Atlantis conmigo y no pienso…-

-Claro así como lo tuvo Anfítrite?!-

-Ella murió hace siglos, no te niego que la quise demasiado, pero pues desde que te conocí…-

-Pero la engañabas a cada instante o mejor dicho nos engañabas a cada instante.-

-Que dices?!-

-Ella nació de mi cosmos, yo le pedí a la Fuente una compañera para que sentaras cabeza y ella fue creada. Una parte de mi está conformada por ella, bueno en realidad cuando ella murió volvió a mí.-

-Lo sabía, la visión que tuve cuando usaste tu cosmos conmigo, esa cola de sirena y tú… tu rostro, tu energía. Eres tú, mi amor, mi reina, eras tú, pero la luciérnaga azul dijo que era la primera vez que se encarnaban.-

-Como humanas, baboso, y en esa vida yo fui una sirena! Era tu sirena y tú me rompiste el corazón, desde que partí de esa encarnación me di cuenta que te seguía amando y decidí continuar junto a ti, pero solo como tu guardiana!-

-Me amas de otra forma no hubieses vuelto, habrías enviado a otra parte de tu rayo.-

-Si te amo y siempre te voy a amar, pero no puedo volver a experimentar el sufrimiento y la decepción de creerte mío y que te vayas con otras. No me hice humana para sufrir, si quieres seremos amigos, así aunque te vea en brazos de otras mínimo sabré que no has roto ningún juramento y que al menos tu amistad será algo que ellas no me podrán arrebatar.-

Las lágrimas que salían de su rostro ahogaron cualquier palabra que ella hubiese querido proferir, Gabrielle parecía ser la más calmada de las del prisma y era por la simple razón que a diferencia de las otras seis ella ya conocía este viejo planeta, ya conocía el mar de emociones, lo había vivido, lo había sufrido y lo había iluminado. Sin embargo el amor, la energía suprema requería a veces de sacrificio, esta vez la rubia era consciente que si quería ser amada y respetada debía comenzar por respetarse a sí misma.

Aquellas lágrimas desarmaron al valeroso señor de los siete mares, no podía ser por fin después de una eternidad esperando su rencarnación ella volvía, aunque por lo que venía entendiendo jamás se había ido del todo, siempre había estado junto a él. Quizás ya no fuera esa antigua he ingenua sirena que había conquistado en ese pasado su corazón, pero era ella, esa creatura única que le daba energía y vida. No podía darse el lujo de perderla, la tenía frente a él y por una vida humana, las vidas humanas eran tan cortas, pero era mejor que nada. Antes de que la chica abandonase la cocina decidió que no la dejaría salir así como así.

-Te amo, Gabrielle, y créeme que no soy capaz de amar a otro ser.-

-Julián por favor, no sigas. –

-No soy el mismo ser envenenado que te hizo daño en esa vida, y no pienso renunciar a ti, porque sería como renunciar a vivir.-

-Te digo que ya no sigas…-La frase de la rubia fue cortada por el fuerte agarra y el beso apasionado que el joven magnate le dio, ella peleo para contenerlo, pero era imposible pelear contra el amor. A penas y se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralada entre la pared y su amado Julián. Aquello subía de tono, Gabrielle sentía que su postura fuerte estaba siendo acribillada por las cálidas caricias que el joven le dedicaba. A penas y su boca se separaba unos milímetros de la de él para tomar algo de aire, mientras que ella trataba de suplicarle.

-No por favor te lo ruego, no puedo vivirlo de nuevo.-

Su amado parecía hacer caso omiso a la súplica de ella, la necesitaba tanto que sus manos comenzaron a entrar entre el pantalón de la chica hasta llegar a su punto débil, haciéndola gemir de placer, mientras él le besaba su cuello, su rostro y sus labios con devoción. La tenía desarmada, los ojos de ella entraban en un trance de sumisión y deseo, saco la mano del pantalón de la chica, lo único que deseaba era llevársela a su habitación y hacerla suya de una vez. Aunque sus deseos se vieron interrumpidos por un encantador sobrino, Hermes claro está, que les hizo volver los pies a la Tierra.

-Perdón que les interrumpa, pero podría tomar algo del agua que quedo de la jarra, digo si aún está fresca. Porque no les parece que hace bastante calor en esta cocina.-

Una sonrisa pícara adornaba el rostro del sobrino estrella de Poseidón, Gabrielle aprovecho el momento para salir de la cocina, dejando a Julián un tanto histérico, y con unas ganas tremendas de ahogar al dios del comercio.

-Lo has hecho aposta, no es así!-

Hermes le contestaba en total tranquilidad -Déjate de mamadas mi querido tío, si la amas no la trates como a esas putas con las que le engañaste tiempo atrás.-

-Has escuchado nuestra conversación!-

-Por error eso te lo juro, pero se ve que ella te ama y tú a ella, así que, que te cuesta por una vez en la eternidad de tus existencias comportarte como un hombre y demostrárselo a ella como es debido.-

-Que insinúas!-

-Insinuar nada, te estoy diciendo pedazo de pendejo, que si la quieres conquístala, haz que vea lo importante que es para ti. O si no puedes seguir con tu estúpida actitud, quien sabe quizás te la lleves a la cama de vez en cuando, pero nunca confiara en ti.-

Vaya no era tan ilógico, aunque las palabras del dios del comercio no fueron miel en sus oídos, si eran un balde de agua que le devolvían a su realidad, la cuestión no eran acostarse con la chica, que se moría de ganas también por eso, sino ganar de nuevo su confianza. Realmente la amaba y su desconfianza era como un cuchillo que se le clavaba en lo más profundo del alma. Así que nuestro querido Julián decidió ser un buen anfitrión y sacar del refrigerador algo más fresco que el agua.

-Que tal una cerveza?-

-Mira que ya nos estamos entendiendo.-

Saga intentaba sacar de su cabeza los comentarios hechos por Hermes, si había algo que podía ser insoportable, era que él y por supuesto su hermano pudiesen compartir cualquier tipo de similitud con el dios de la guerra. Saori podía percatarse de la inquietud de su pareja, y trataba de darle ánimos.

-Escucha da igual si físicamente tuvieses algún leve parecido al loco de Ares, tu espíritu no es el de él.-

-El solo pensarlo me dan nauseas, imagínate que quizás fue por eso que me escogió para joderme la vida en el pasado. Y ahora pensar que él también tiene un gemelo, bueno gemela en este caso.-

Claro que aquella atrajo la atención de su hermanito gemelo quien venía con su ya recuperada novia, y casi le da el infarto al escuchar aquellas conjeturas del mayor.

-Oye para empezar yo no tengo clítoris, ni estoy en la eterna menopausia como esa loca que planea convertir nuestro mundo en su campo de sangre.-

Mitchelle le metió un jalón de orejas al bocón de su novio.

-Oye que tiene de malo tener clítoris, y en el último de los casos porque hablas de eso delante de Saori. –

-Mi amor, él comenzó me está comparando con esa loca, arpía.-

-Bueno viéndolo de esa manera, óyeme cuñadito no vuelvas a criticar el clítoris de mi chico!-

Claro que aquel comentario saco la risa de Saga y Saori, aunque no tanto de Kanon.

-Oye mi preciosa ven acá y veras los lindos gemidos que mi clítoris te hace dar.-

Claro que Mitchelle no pensaba quedarse callada. -Bueno chicos mi novia y yo vamos a tener una seria discusión de quien es la más escandalosa en la cama.-

Kanon la quería matar.-Oye ven acá y veras!-

A su peli roja poco le importaba -Eso si me alcanzas nenaza jajajajaja-

Kanon salió corriendo detrás de su chica totalmente divertido y con muchas ganas de hacerla tragar sus palabras por medio de una buena demostración de lo que su aparatito le podía hacer. Saori y Saga alucinaban de ver lo idiotas que podían comportarse esos dos y bueno la peli morada se dio el lujo de aprovecharse un poco del tema de discusión.

-Oye mi chico.-

-Dime mi preciosa.-

-No te gustaría enseñarme de nuevo tu clítoris?-

-Oye! Tú también ven acá!-

Era lógico que esos cuatro tendrían una larga sesión de aprendizaje de anatomía, repasándose detenidamente cada detalle. Bueno y porque no, después de todo aún quedaba casi un día completo antes de salir en búsqueda de la Diosa de la Belleza y del misterio que ella escondía.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24 El último día de Paz

Aquel atardecer parecía estar cargado de emblemática energía así lo sentían el caballero de Piscis y Eliana quienes habían pasado casi todo el día en los jardines cercanos a la playa de la mansión, ni siquiera se habían dado tiempo para comer con el resto de sus compañeros. Parecía que la tranquilidad de aquel sitio les alimentaba, ahí estaban sentados en el pasto mirando hacia la playa. Afrodita rodeaba a la albina con sus brazos y piernas, mientras que ella se acurrucaba tranquilamente y se embriagaba en el aroma a rosas que emanaba cada poro del caballero de Piscis. Todo ese tiempo lo habían pasado charlando, él más que ella, pues ella con su corta existencia humana no tenía mucho que contar, pero era muy buena escuchando. Así él pudo contarle toda su vida desde sus primeros recuerdos de su infancia hasta sus últimos días como espectro de Hades y su encierro en el obelisco.

-Entonces eres huérfano, bueno al menos eso crees?-

-La verdad desconozco la identidad de quienes me engendraron, aunque me queda claro que no querían nada de mí, ya que como te dije me dejaron abandonado y no tengo ni idea de quién es la mujer que me recogió y que me entrego al patriarca en las puertas del Santuario, pero es evidente que ella tampoco quiso ocuparse de mí.-

-Es extraño sabes llegar a las puertas del antiguo santuario de Athena es casi imposible para el ser humano normal, está ubicado en una zona casi inaccesible. Es obvio que esa mujer debió haber sido alguien bastante dotada, quizás era una amazona o alguna sacerdotisa.-

-Como si hubiese sido una Diosa, da igual de todas formas me dejo ahí, tuve suerte de que el antiguo patriarca me recibiera, gracias a él llegue a sobrevivir y a convertirme en caballero de oro.-

-Te entrenaste en Suecia y por eso insistes en que es tu país de origen? Pero quizás ni siquiera eres griego, podrías ser de cualquier sitio.-

-Bueno somos de donde nos sentimos aceptados y debo confesar que mis años en Suecia, pese a lo difícil de mi entrenamiento, están llenos de buenos recuerdos, mi antiguo maestro era bastante condescendiente conmigo, quizás demasiado, ya vez al final en lo que me convertí.-

-Hey, todos aprendemos de nuestras vivencias, mira Mitchelle, te aseguro que con los meses que llevamos en este mundo ya sabe que debe usar repelente de mosquitos, tomar pastillas para el mareo, gritar menos fuerte cuando hace sus cosillas con Kanon …-

-Oye deja en paz a la chica, vaya que ustedes las mujeres por muy divinas que sean siempre son tan observadoras.- Claro por no decir criticonas, ya que un caballero en teoría omite ese tipo de verdades frente a la dama de sus deseos.

-Vaya no sabía que tú también preferías a las peli rojas?- le decía con carita triste Eliana.

-Me cae bien tu hermana, tiene huevos, como diríamos vulgarmente, pero no es nada más allá de una admiración, sabes yo soy esclavo de tus hermosos ojos violetas que me hacen sentirme volar.-

Estos dos siguieron su tarde tranquilos en ayunas, y es que no hay mejor alimento que el amor, bueno hasta que te ruguen las tripas.

Aurora tomaba un momento para reposarse en uno de los camastros de la playa, ella prefería quedarse a cierta distancia de los jardines, para no interrumpir a una parejita que pudo percibir en unas posiciones bastante románticas. El sonido de la playa le relajaba, le distraía, aunque la chica no lo decía, el hecho se ser presa a cada instante de aquellas visiones no le era muy agradable. Había veces que no era consiente de cuál era la realidad presente, tenía la sensación que sus visiones más allá de mostrarle cosas, le transportaban con violencia y de vez en cuando en contra de su voluntad a esos momentos pasados o futuros. La línea del tiempo era un concepto desconocido para los rayos de la Fuente, ya que en la dimensión de donde provenían el tiempo no existe.

A pesar de todo este lio mental que se cocinaba en la cabeza de la del rayo oro rubí, ella conservaba lo más posible su semblante indiferente, sarcástico, encontraba en esta actitud una especie de escudo protector para que nadie pudiese leer sus inquietudes.

Después de todo la representante de un rayo luminoso no debía conocer este tipo de energías, o sí? Cuando creyó que la cabeza volvería a traicionarle, una brisa más fresca de lo común le rozo la espalda.

-Tratando de meditar Aurora?-

-Se podría decir que si, maestro del hielo y tú que haces por estos rumbos tan cálidos?-

-Me gustas Aurora.- Le decía muy tranquilo Camus a la joven peli naranja, aquella confesión saco a la chica de sus encrucijadas mentales al menos por un momento.

-Que dices?!-

-Dijiste que si me gustabas debía decírtelo de frente, así que creo que en vez de estar dejando charcos de condensación por toda la mansión, preferí seguir tu propio concejo.-

-Te refieres a que te caigo bien o a que te gusta mi peinado….?- Aurora comenzaba a sentirse un tanto nerviosa, sin embargo no podía quejarse de aquella confesión, ya que ella misma la había provocado. Camus no solo podía albergar un frio cosmos, además era un fiel creyente en la honestidad. Había que ser honesto en tus actos para recibir el mismo trato, por más atrevido que aquello pudiera sonar, la cobardía no era una de sus debilidades.

-Me gustas toda, me atraes, sueño contigo y guardo ciertos sentimientos por ti.-

-Estás jugándome una broma?-

-No, en lo absoluto.-

La chica tenía una cara de confusión, jamás se imaginó que el frio caballero de los hielos fuese a tener el valor de soltarle esa confesión así como así, además era remarcable que a pesar de las palabras empleadas, él seguía conservando su porte erguido y por qué no decirlo casi inexpresivo que le caracterizaba.

-Sabes si es que algún día he pensado que un humano podría decirme una cosa así, jamás me imagine que fuese de esa forma tan... no lo sé.-

Aquella situación comenzó a desesperar a Aurora, ella era fuego y el hielo parecía estar jugándole una pesada broma, simplemente ella no se lo creía. Se tomó con ambas manos la cabeza, su cerebro quería explotar. Camus se hizo un sitio sentándose en una orilla del camastro de la chica y acercándose a ella le puso una de sus manos encima de su cabeza dejándole sentir un frescor bastante relajante, que por un instante alivio el dolor de cabeza de la peli naranja.

-Sé que no la estás pasando bien, sé que tratas de disimular todo un mar de confusiones que navegan en tu cerebro. Solo quería que supieses que si solo necesitas desahogarte, hablar de lo que sea, yo estoy aquí. No te pido que te sientas presionada a nada conmigo, pero he querido ser sincero, porque considero que la sinceridad es la base de todo tipo de relación. Ya sea amorosa o amistosa.-

-Y tú qué tipo de relación quieres que llevemos?- Preguntaba toda confundida la chica.

-Yo aceptare lo que tú quieras compartir conmigo, y créeme que con cada minuto a tu lado me sentiré el hombre más feliz del mundo. –

Así, con una tierna y sincera sonrisa, el caballero de Acuario deposito un tierno beso en la mano de la bella chica y, antes de que él pudiese retirarse, ella le jalo de la mano y le indico que deseaba compartir ese momento con él. Pasaron la tarde charlando, por primera vez desde su corta encarnación Aurora pudo compartir con alguien todo aquello que involucraba el poder de su cosmos, esa nueva emoción que le invadía llamada miedo comenzaba poco a poco a desaparecer. El caballero de los hielos no era tan frio después de todo, aunque si bien era cierto, ella había compartido de Camus uno de sus momentos más difíciles al despedirse de su antiguo alumno Hyoga, pero desde aquel día hasta la fecha Camus había hecho imagen de una fortaleza de hielo, nunca mejor dicho. Ahora dejaba salir su lado tierno y para Aurora fue bastante agradable, verse reflejada en esos hermosos ojos azul índigo y tomarse, de su ya no tan fría, mano mientras le compartía sus dudas y escuchaba sus concejos. En un momento la naturaleza de su elemento, el fuego, invadió a la peli naranja y no se dio cuenta, pero se hecho a los brazos del señor de los hielos, terminando de derretir las pocas barreras que hubiesen podido quedar entre los dos.

Mientras dentro de la mansión Gabrielle entraba a toda prisa a su habitación, lo único que deseaba era tomar distancia de la presencia de su amado Julián, estaba totalmente nerviosa, las manos le temblaban y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir en grandes cantidades de sus hermosos ojos azules. La idea de ser humana ahora se convertía en una auténtica pesadilla, con lo bien que estaba ella en su dimensión superior viviendo dentro de la Fuente, como se le ocurrió venir a apoyar ese descabellado plan de salvar la Tierra. Porque lo había hecho? Y la respuesta fue simple, por él, siempre haría todo por él, desde convertirse en su guardiana, encarnarse como sirena, volver a la luz para seguir cuidándole y venir a la tierra para salvarle. Siempre era él y siempre seria él. Poseidón, el emperador de los mares, su flama gemela y su gran amor, el único capaz de completarla al mismo tiempo que de destruirla. No pudo ahogar más sus palabras.

-Malditas emociones, en el mundo de los humanos son inclusive más intensas que en el de las nereidas.-

-Así es nuestro mundo rubia.- La voz de Shaina le hizo pegar un brinco casi al cielo, estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató de la presencia de la cobra quien venía de salir de la ducha.

-Shaina, que susto me diste no te esperaba.-

-Perdona que me inmiscuya, pero que fue lo que el imbécil del niño rico te ha hecho ahora?-

-Quien…. Julián, porque dices que Julián me ha hecho algo?-

-Porque es así o me equivoco?-

La rubia se quedó callada, no quería admitirlo, pero no le gustaba mentir tampoco.

-Escucha Gabrielle no se necesita tener vuestros poderes para darse cuenta que lo que él hace siempre te afecta de una u otra forma. Claro que si no quieres hablarlo conmigo, no soy quien para…-

-Yo le amo y él me ama también, estuvimos juntos en otro tiempo, bueno de hecho siempre hemos estado unidos, pero…-

-Pero?-

-Cuando estuvimos juntos…él no fue muy… bueno él me…en fin de solo recordarlo se despiertan todas esas emociones horribles.-

-Él te engaño eso es? Me, claro vaya pregunta más idiota la que te hice, si siempre se supo que Poseidón era un promiscuo de primera.-

Claro que aquella frase se le clavo a la pobre rubia muy en lo hondo y no pudo evitar soltarse en un mar de lágrimas. La peli verde se acercó a abrazar a Gabrielle, si es verdad que amar y no ser correspondida duele y mucho era peor el imaginarse lo que sería amar a un Don Juan.

-Lo siento Gabrielle no quise decirlo de esa manera tan…-

-No te preocupes es la verdad después de todo. Sabes lo más absurdo cuando obtuve este cuerpo, tenía el recuerdo de la Fuente ósea como su guardiana, pero había olvidado esa encarnación que tuve junto a él.-

-Cómo? Yo creí que viviendo en vuestra dimensión, dentro de la Fuente conservaban todo recuerdo y llevaban un registro de todo.-

-Y en teoría es así, mientras vivimos en la Dimensión superior dentro de la Fuente conservamos todos los registros de todo. Además en el momento que deje aquel cuerpo yo ya le había perdonado, por lo tanto mi espíritu volvió a la Fuente conservando solo el amor que siempre he sentido por él. Me encarne sin recuerdos de aquella vida, solo recordaba mis momentos como su guardiana en la dimensión superior. Sin embargo cuando lo toque y active mi cosmos contra él, los recuerdos se reactivaron.-

-Y ahora vuelves a recordar ese antiguo rencor?-

-No, no es eso Shaina yo no guardo rencor a Poseidón por lo que me hizo, yo en verdad ya le he perdonado, le amo tanto que nunca podría odiarlo. Es solo que estando cerca de él temo volver a revivir lo mismo y peor aún me siento débil y temo terminar volviéndome una…-

La cobra lo comprendió en el acto.-Una fiel amante. Te diré una cosa desde que le hiciste lo que sea que le hayas hecho para hacerlo entrar en razón, él ya no emana su antiguo cosmos maligno. Yo creo que quizás fue la dichosa manzana la que le había envenenado tanto el alma en un pasado que le hizo no solo atentar contra el mundo, sino dañar lo que él realmente amaba o más bien dicho ama.-

La rubia secaba su llanto y dirigía toda su atención a la peli verde.

-Gabrielle yo creo que él te ama sinceramente. Entiendo que tienes miedo de sufrir de nuevo, pero dale una oportunidad de que te muestre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Después de todo como diría _la buena_ de Mitchelle, el pasado ya no existe, hay que vivir nuestro presente. Mira ella y Saori son un buen ejemplo de ello, ya ves cómo se ven felices con Kanon y Saga y esos dos también tuvieron un alto registro de aventurillas en los viejos tiempos del santuario, sobre todo ese Kanon.

Escucha te propongo algo, no se la pongas fácil, pero tampoco le cierres las puertas.-

Las palabras de Shaina fueron el bálsamo que la del rayo blanco tanto anhelaba, y de alguna manera la rubia quiso corresponder a las buenas intenciones de Shaina.

-Sin embargo tú le cerraste las puertas a Milo.-

-Vaya nos escuchaste.-

-Se oía hasta dentro de la habitación, lo siento.-

-No te preocupes no pasa nada y bueno sobre él, fui cruel, pero fui honesta, realmente no le amo.-

-Y qué hay de cierto caballero de Lemuria?-

-Después de haber sido la rogona de Seiya y la amante de Milo, tú crees que alguien como Mu podría fijarse en mí?-

-Sí, si lo creo. Eres hermosa, por dentro como por fuera, y aunque cometiste tus errores y tienes un pasado, es el presente lo que impera. Además yo sé que a él le gustas y mucho.-

-En cuanto se entere de lo de Milo no querrá ni verme, Gabrielle tú lo escuchaste, soy de las que se acuestan con cualquiera.-

-No, no eres así, cometiste errores y sé que ya no los volverás a cometer. Vamos yo seguiré tu concejo, y tu podrías también darte una oportunidad.

Anda vamos, después de todo más se perdió en la guerra o no?-

Una sonrisa cómplice adorno los rostros de ambas chicas, y así en silencio cada una maquino su plan perfecto para probar el real interés de sus respectivos pretendientes.

Así paso tranquilamente aquella tarde, cuando la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a dar sus primeros indicios, el grupo entero se reunió para decidir quiénes acompañarían a los Dioses en su encuentro con la deidad de la belleza. La idea que fuese solo un pequeño grupo parecía inquietar especialmente al Dios del comercio. Hermes llevaba una excelente relación con su examante, la diosa Afrodita, aunque la tenía en un muy alto estima, había sentido que después de la famosa guerra santa que la diosa de la sabiduría había llevado contra Hades algo dentro de la diosa de la belleza había cambiado. Una sombra se dibujaba en su semblante, un vacío parecía reflejarse en sus ojos, aunque Hermes desconocía los motivos, le quedaba claro que Athena había jugado una carta importante en ese cambio. Aunque Afrodita era una deidad no bélica, esa sombra que tocaba su aura le producía un extraño escalofrió al dios del comercio y como él decía _nunca hay que subestimar a un dios_.

-Que vengan todos tus caballeros y tus amazonas.- Le decía muy calmo el hermoso dios. –Es más insisto en que Poseidón también debería de acompañarnos.-

-Pero Hermes aunque Afrodita este molesta, ella no tiene un carácter bélico, no tiene ejército, no creo correr ningún tipo de…-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, y por desgracia no suelo equivocarme. Su cosmos energía se está retirando rápido de este mundo, pero lo que aun percibo es un aura de dolor y venganza.-

-Dolor y venganza, pero yo no le he hecho nada a ella, Eris debió haberla envenenado contra mí.-

-El veneno de la discordia solo alimenta la semilla del mal, pero no la deposita. Ella te odia a morir y eso no me gusta nada.-

La peli morada estaba convencida -Debe ser la influencia de la Sombra, quien también debe estar operando aquí.-

Ahora sería Mitchelle quien intervendría. –No, la sombra permanece tranquila por el verdad que está cerca, pero Eris aún no ha sacado el total de su potencial, lo hará sin duda alguna, pero aún no. -

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-Porque si lo hace podríamos rastrearla con facilidad y por el momento ella quiere permanecer oculta. No sacas todos los ases de un solo golpe, ella se reserva el poder de la Sombra para el último minuto. Por el momento solo sigue sus concejos, se deja guiar, la ha guardado dentro de su cuerpo de diosa y la alimenta para después utilizarla.-

Kanon estaba intrigado como podía su Mitchelle tener tanto información de la Sombra, era fácil para la peli roja leer la mente de su chico.

-Fue mi rayo quien lideró a los ejércitos de la luz durante el enfrentamiento que hubo con las fuerzas de las tinieblas. Recuerda que a diferencia de mis seis hermanas, soy la única que guarda todos los registros de la Fuente en mi cerebro. Yo hice caer a las fuerzas del desequilibrio en la dimensión donde son cautivas, y el rayo de Ángela se encargó de encerrarlas con llave hasta el día del gran juicio, aunque claro dentro de ese cuerpo Angela no lo recuerda.

A Saga se le puso el pelo de punta -El gran juicio?-

-El día en que decidan volver al equilibrio por medio de pagar sus deudas Karmicas?-

Y no era el único curioso, el tema parecía ser del interés de todos, sobre todo de Mascara de Muerte.

-Como, no serán destruidas y ya? Quieres decir que irán a un tipo de infierno eterno?-

-No. La energía sea cual sea su origen luz o tinieblas, no puede destruirse, puede transformarse. El infierno no existe y nunca debió existir ni en este mundo ni en ningún otro, la manera de pagar la deuda es encarnándose en seres mortales y así elevar su frecuencia, experimentando los males que ellos mismos crearon y sanándolos. Un poco como lo que algunos de ustedes hacen ahora con esta segunda oportunidad que Athena les brindo.-

El cangrejo insistía -Quieres decir que en otra vida fuimos sombras?-

-No precisamente, pero ambas partes existen en cada ser de esta dimensión para que la vida exista tal y como la conocemos. Tranquilos las fuerzas de la Sombra, hasta ahora, se han negado a encarnarse porque menosprecian la vida en estos planos y prefieren guardar sus poderosos cosmos malignos esperanzados a que algún día alguien los liberara y así ellos podrán esclavizar y destruir toda la existencia. Alimentarse de toda energía viviente.-

Poseidón comenzaba a inquietarse.-Ese alguien es Eris como sabremos dar con ella sobre todo cuando comience a utilizar el genuino poder de la Sombra?-

-La clave soy yo, el día que peleo contra mi rayo se creó un lazo, por así decirlo, entre ambos, lazo que aun como humana conservo, aunque él no puede sentirme, porque su odio le ciega, yo sí. No se los había dicho, pero hago más cosas que generar fuertes vientos.-

Durante todo ese tiempo Mitchelle había mostrado solo las cualidades de canalizar directamente a la Fuente, además de ser la representante del elemento del aire, pero la chica albergaba un poder más fuerte dentro de ella.

-Tengo el poder de sacar a la sombra de los cuerpos humanos que suele esclavizar, por desgracia Eris no es un ser humano, por lo tanto se necesitaran de los siete rayos para sacar la totalidad del mal. Como Diosa puede albergar legiones enteras e inclusive controlar parte de ese poder, mientras que un ser humano promedio sería incapaz de defenderse de una mínima fracción de esas energías.

Volviendo al tema de Afrodita, no hay que preocuparnos de la sombra aun, como les he dicho está muy cerca, pero aún no se encuentra potencializando el veneno de la discordia solo lo guía. –

Saori volvía a insistir en su plan.

-Lo ven yo podré ocuparme de esto, mientras ustedes podrían ir en busca de…-

Aunque Mitchelle decidió interrumpirle con una reflexión –Si no lo hace es porque no lo necesita.-

Athena trato de comprender aquello.

-Perdón…-

- Si no usa a la Sombra es porque no lo necesita.-

-Quieres decir que…-

Ahora era Saga quien se inquietaba al comprender la reflexión de su cuñada –Si Eris no ha usado a la sombra es porque sabe que hay demasiado odio en la Diosa Afrodita para contigo. No debes ir sola ni con un pequeño grupo, esto huele a emboscada.-

-Y así será, ya que el corazón de la Diosa sangra y grita, es venganza lo que quiere, ya que le arrebataste lo único que le mantenía en pie.- Los ojos de Aurora brillaban con una luz rojo-dorada, su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar sacándole un buen susto a todos los reunidos, parecía estar ida y continuaba su relato.

-Hubo un tiempo que tuvo alegría y aquellos momentos dejaron una semilla, los celos y el miedo se la arrebataron, dejándole solo seis meses de paz en los brazos de quien ya no debía caminar en esta vida. Una alma perdida vagando en la nada porque los infiernos desaparecieron de por vida.

Cuida tu cuello Athena ya que ella lo quiere degollar como paga por la afrenta recibida.-

De un solo golpe la energía de Aurora partió en una onda expansiva desequilibrándola hasta tumbarla y se hubiera ido hasta el suelo sino fuese porque Camus, a la velocidad de la luz, alcanzo a sujetarla. Las seis chicas del prisma corrieron a ver el estado de su hermana, parecía un tanto perturbada. Graciela al sentir esa perturbación intento dirigir su rayo rosa de paz, pero la reacción de Aurora le sorprendió.

-Por favor no, créeme aunque nunca lo digo este poder que me toco es a veces un tanto …-

Mitchelle lo comprendió en el acto.

-Doloroso, verdad. La energía entra y sale sin ninguna delicadeza, aun no has aprendido a controlarla. Con un demonio Aurora podías habérnoslo dicho antes y hubiéramos encontrado alguna solución.-

-Y que esperaban, este poder es pasivo, nadie podía enseñarme al respecto.-

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto.-Yo te ayudare Aurora, si salimos victoriosos de nuestra próxima misión, yo te ayudare a conducir esa energía.- Shaka de Virgo además de ser un caballero dorado poderoso también era un experto en el arte de la meditación y el control de las energías.

No es que a Saori no le preocupara el estado de la peli naranja, pero su revelación había sido bastante perturbadora. -Perdóname Aurora, claro que me intereso por ti, pero quisiera comprender lo que has dicho.-

-Aurora tiene cierta afición por los acertijos y la poesía, pero no te preocupes Athena en cuanto nos llegue el momento créeme sabremos descifrarlo.- Decía ya resignado el caballero de Piscis, pero tenía razón ni la misma Aurora podía explicar por qué la Fuente le enviaba siempre este tipo de acertijos y visiones.

Las cosas quedaron claras para Saori a la mañana siguiente partiría acompañada de todo el grupo en busca de la Diosa de la belleza quien después de las palabras de Aurora ya no se veía tan hermosa.

En la paradisiaca Isla de Chipre a la orilla de la playa una bellísima creatura parecía ahogar su hambre y su dolor con una apetitosa manzana roja, mientras el cielo de la noche adornaba su firmamento con una impresionante lluvia de estrellas, lágrimas de tristeza resbalaban de sus mejillas.

-Los astros no mienten, el momento ha llegado, pronto vengare tu condena, mi amor. Athena pagara por todo el mal que nos ha hecho.-


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25 El laberinto de los secretos

El equipo se despertó a buena hora no eran ni las cinco de la madrugada sin que estaban ya todos reuniéndose en espera por saber cómo se organizaría la expedición. Aunque Afrodita no era una diosa de carácter bélico las revelaciones de Aurora la describían demasiado diferente, ni el propio Hermes podía dar crédito ante semejante visión de la Fuente, aquella creatura no era su ex amante y amiga a quien él tanto quería. Poseidón por su parte, solo recordaba haberla visto algunas veces en el olimpo, en alguna ocasión le toco juzgar su comportamiento de esposa infiel de Hefestos, pero jamás había tenido un trato más allá con ella. Athena había decidido, desde la noche anterior, que se dividirían en tres grupos, cada grupo liderado por un Dios, claro está, las del prisma junto con los lemurianos se encargarían de tele transportar a todos hasta la isla de Chipre, lugar en donde se sabía que residía la deidad desde su partida del olimpo hacia seis años.

Saori terminaba de vestirse en su habitación para salir a alcanzar al equipo, aunque era evidente que su amante estaba más inquieto de lo normal.

-Sabes te ves hermosa en esos pantalones, eres totalmente diferente a como te veías hace seis años.-

Decía Saga con un cierto tono de nerviosismo muy sencillo de captar por su chica.

-A que tienes miedo mi amor?- Con un tono tierno respondió su chica.

-Vaya parece ser que aunque intento simularlo…. Oíste a Aurora, esa Diosa quiere decapitarte!-

-Pero no lo permitiré, ni tu tampoco se lo permitirás.- Le decía la peli morada mientras que a su vez depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de su gemelito. –Ya no soy la Diosa pasiva de hace seis años, tengo un excelente maestro que me ha entrenado con todo su potencial y me encanta vestir pantalones. En especial si son Calvin Klein.- Decía la chica cerrándole un ojo en señal de complicidad.

-De quien dices que son tus pantalones?!-

En el salón estaban todos esperando a la pareja para partir Julián y Hermes trataban de organizar los grupos lo mejor posible. El dios del comercio no perdía su oportunidad para acarrear a cierta chica quien él sabía que estaba cien por ciento prohibida a sus ojos, pero el efecto de celos que ocasionaba en su pareja le divertía a morir.

-San Mitchelle, sin duda haremos un buen equipo tu y yo preciosa.- Aunque antes de que la chica, toda molesta claro está, pudiese contestarle ya tenía la respuesta de su celoso guardián.

-En tus sueños Deidad de los bribones, ya te dije que esta peli rojita es solo mía así que ira conmigo!- A Kanon los celos se lo comían, aunque no tenía ni la mínima duda de su chica, sabía que el Dios Hermes gustaba de tener relaciones con mujeres comprometidas y que los dioses eran capaces de todo para seducir a sus elegidas.

-Vamos Kanon ya te dije que no soy celoso podríamos compartirla.- Le decía todo divertido el hermoso Hermes, y esta vez fue Poseidón quien puso el punto sobre la i.

–Oye mi querido sobrinito seductor, deja ya en paz a esa luciérnaga, y es más ella y mi ex dragón vendrán en mi grupo así que resígnate ya.-

-Está bien ya veo que contra el señor de los mares es mejor no objetar, anda Gabrielle tu también haznos el favor de acompañar a la rencarnación de mi queridísimo tío, no haya ser que mi ex haya comprado alguno que otro jarrón o florero para decorar su templo. Ya ves que a mi tío le encanta hacer la siesta en ellos.-

-Te quiero matar….-

Julián tenía unas ganas tremendas de ahorcar a su molestoso sobrinito, Gabrielle y June intentaban evitar que el dios de los mares alcanzase su objetivo, cada una jalando al objeto de su interés. Aunque por vía telepatía Poseidón no perdió su oportunidad de comunicarle algo a Hermes.

-Gracias, por…-

-Lo de Gabrielle, no hay de que.-

Así disimuladamente el castañito le guiño un ojo a su queridísimo tío, mientras que Kanon tomaba a su novia colocándose del lado del grupo que ira con su ex emperador. Saori y Saga llegaron en el acto y los grupos se repartieron de la siguiente manera:

Athena iría con su inseparable chicle amoroso, Saga, Afrodita de Piscis, Eliana, Mu, Shaina, Kiki, Dokho

Poseidón iría con Gabrielle, Mitchelle, Kanon, Sorrento, Graciela, Shura, Constanza, Shion

Hermes iría con June, Milo, Ángela, Shaka, Aurora, Camus, Aldebarán, Marín, Mascara de Muerte y Aiora.

Antes de partir Shaina entrego a Poseidón su antiguo tridente aquel que había recogido ella durante el rescate de la olla, quien sabe si la deidad pudiese necesitarlo. Ya todos listos, fueron inmediatamente orbitados hasta las hermosas costas de Chipre. Aquello era un paraíso para los ojos de cualquiera, menos para los de Mitchelle quien guardaba muy malos recuerdos de su primera excursión a una isla.

-Maldición, es que ustedes los Dioses no pueden escoger otros sitios para sus … cosas en fin esto parece genético.-

Cuando de inmediato quiso contestarle el dios del comercio, este fue callado por un coscorrón de su tío marino mismo que venía acompañado de unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación por parte de Saori, Kanon y June.

-Está bien sin comentarios….- Así se sobaba su cabeza el pobre castaño para que se le pasara el dolor.

La vista era increíble pero de la diosa de la belleza ni sus luces el paraje por donde Hermes les había indicado no parecía albergar nada fuera de una hermosa playa virgen.

-Lo que sus ojos ven, no es siempre lo que tienen enfrente.- Decía muy sonriente el dios del comercio mientras que tomo de su cuello un dije que llevaba como collar. En sus manos el pequeño dije fue adquiriendo tamaño hasta transformarse en un báculo. En la mitad del bastón la forma de dos espirales que asemejaban la forma de serpientes, estas se enrollaban entre sí en perfecta armonía hasta tocar un hermoso cristal circular que se encontraba en la punta, al llegar al círculo los espirales parecían tener pequeñas alas de cada lado. El hermoso y poderoso caduceo, en las manos de su amo comenzó a brillar con fuerza mientras que las espirales parecían moverse como dos serpientes con vida que danzaban la una con la otra. Un fuerte rayo emitido por el báculo se estrelló frente a lo que parecía una simple piedra de proporciones considerables y en un segundo el portal se abrió ante los ojos de todos los presentes. Del otro lado del portal se podía bien apreciar un hermoso Templo que hacía a escasos kilómetros subiendo por un acantilado, el templo parecía estar rodeado de un increíble laberinto en lo que parecían los jardines que conducían al templo de la deidad.

Hermes miro a todos los presentes haciéndoles una seña de que pasaran el pórtico.

-Bienvenidos al Templo de la Belleza en la Tierra.-

Otro mundo frente a sus ojos uno que era invisible ante los ojos de los simples mortales, el templo de Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza, parecía lo que Saori describiría como la réplica de los Campos Elíseos. Ahora quedaba por hacer lo evidente pasar el laberinto para buscar a la deidad, quien suponían se encontraría en el recinto principal del templo. El laberinto era un tanto extraño parecía tener tres entradas según Hermes todas conducían al templo, sin embargo conociendo a su ex sabía que algo les estaría esperando dentro de cada puerta del laberinto. Cada grupo tomo una entrada quien llegase primero al recinto de la Diosa trataría de dialogar_ pacíficamente_ con ella, claro si eso fuese posible.

Mientras tanto en el recinto principal una hermosa diosa miraba atravesó de una fuente de agua en el estanque sus aguas reflejaban las imágenes de sus visitantes.

-Por fin, después de seis años yo me encargare de darte tu justo castigo, maldita!- Dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia una de las ventanas su voz parecía llamar alguien. Fue una hermosa paloma blanca quien respondió al llamado de la deidad, la Diosa le tomo en sus manos y le susurro algo muy de cerca. La paloma parecía inquieta y trato de volar siendo detenida por la brusca mano de la bella, quien al ver la negativa del animal encendió su cosmos energía en su mano, transformando el color de las plumas del ave en un negro brillante y sus ojos en rojo carmesí.

-Así va a ser mejor, ahora obedece y despierta mi maldición por todo mi laberinto.-

El animal salió volando por la ventana internándose en el camino herbado del hermoso laberinto de la bella.

En el primer camino Saori y su equipo seguían el rumbo entre los arbustos perfectamente cortados, el sitio era tan hermoso y olía tan agradable que cualquiera pensaría que ese cosmos que alimentaba aquel sitio era inofensivo. El sonido de los ruiseñores parecía acompañar pacíficamente el trayecto del grupo, hubo quienes no podían evitar ponerse un tanto románticos. Y como no un lugar paradisiaco bajo la cosmos energía de la diosa de la belleza y seducción, cualquiera podría sentirse influenciado por ese ambiente. Saga y Afrodita no podían evitar tomarse de las manos con sus respectivas chicas, mientras que Shaina y Mu ya estaban de la mano ante los ojos un tanto sorprendidos de Dokho y Kiki, quienes prefirieron guardar silencio ante aquella visión. En un instante el magnífico ambiente casi embriagador del momento se vio cortado por la del rayo violeta quien sin dar explicaciones cayo de rodillas aprontándose con su mano derecha al nivel de su corazón.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ese dolor!-

Afrodita salió de su trance y de inmediato tomo a su chica de los hombros ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Eliana cariño que ocurre?!-

Todos los presentes volvieron su atención con bastante preocupación hacia la albina.

-Sufrimiento… demasiado sufrimiento… y odio…. hay demasiado odio…. ahhhhhhhhhh el dolor es insoportable….-

Por otro lado del laberinto Poseidón se encontraba en la misma situación pero multiplicada por cuatro y para colmo una de ellas era su razón de ser.

Gabrielle, Mitchelle, Graciela y Constanza no lograban ponerse de pie, un dolor que no podían describir estaba ahí dentro de ellas y este era tan insoportable que a algunas hasta les costaba trabajo respirar.

Los chicos trataban de ayudarles a ponerse de pie pero aquello parecía imposible, Kanon sentía que aquello podía ser un ataque de la diosa bella.

-Mitchy por favor dime donde te duele, tienes que reaccionar!-

Julián por su parte no estaba menos histérico que su ex dragón.

-Gaby mi amor escucha, no siento ningún cosmos divino que este atacando, dime por favor que es exactamente lo que sientes?! Sorrento haz algo! Alguien haga algo!-

Constanza parecía asfixiarse del dolor era como si le estuviera robando el aire, en un instante los colores de su rostro comenzaron a cambiar tomando un tono casi azulado lo que puso histérico a Sorrento.

-Se está asfixiando, que hago?!-

Lo único que se le ocurrió al pobre sirena fue darle respiración de boca a boca a ver si lograba que la chica retomara su color.

Shura estaba en pánico al igual que el resto de sus compañeros Graciela parecía convulsionar del dolor y nadie podía sentir el origen del dichoso ataque. Claro que los años de experiencia saldrían a flote en ese momento, ya que fue Shion de Aries quien se acercó a la del pelo Rosa tocando su centro su chacra de corazón.

-Puedo sentir que está percibiendo algo que nosotros no, pero no es un ataque simplemente está sintiendo la verdadera energía que inunda este sitio. Debe tratarse de las emociones de la Diosa, ellas dijeron que tenían el poder de la clarisentencia, ósea que pueden sentir aquello que los demás sienten. Escúchame Graciela tu poder es el rayo rosa por lo tanto puedes dulcificar el ambiente, despierta tu cosmos ahora rápido antes de que tus hermanas mueran de dolor.-

-No puedo, quiero morir, solo quiero morir! – decía la peli rosa mientras que un amargo llanto inundaba sus ojos.

Entonces fue Shura quien le hablo –Escúchame bonita, si bien he entendido lo que dijo el maestro, no eres tú. Tú no eres quien quiere morir, debes separarte de esa energía, aunque la sientas debes reconocer que no eres tú.

En el tercer camino del laberinto Aurora no estaba en mejor estado que sus hermanas, se encontraba en el suelo y el dolor parecía querer robarle la poca cordura que le quedaba. Camus trataba de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero cada intento era fallido.

-Por todos los Dioses Aurora dinos que te duele?! Déjame ayudarte preciosa por favor no te mueras!

Hermes no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto estaba seguro que no se trataba de un ataque de su examante sin embargo ella tendría algo que ver en la inexplicable situación que vivía la peli roja. June estaba inquietándose se veía que la chica sufría y mucho.

-Mi señor por favor haga algo, apiádese de ella.-

-No la están atacando sin embargo pareciese ser que ella siente el dolor de alguien más.-

-Debe tratarse de la Diosa de la belleza recuerden el mensaje que recibimos ayer.- Aiora no estaba equivocado el ambiente se veía hermoso, como su creadora, pero por dentro se escondía un secreto que atormentaba el alma de la deidad.

Mascara de Muerte miraba a Hermes al igual que el resto necesitaba una respuesta de la deidad.

-Escúchame Aurora debes sacar esa energía de ti, ella no te pertenece, no eres tú.-

-Él se fue, ya no volverá, lo poco que me quedaba de él se ha ido para siempre.- Los ojos de la chica se volvían brillantes su cosmos parecía haberse activado. Camus trato de guiar las palabras de la chica en busca de una respuesta.

-Quien se fue? Dínoslo, quien le hizo tanto daño a esta deidad como para que quiera la cabeza de nuestra diosa?-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh el inframundo desapareció y se lo llevo consigo, maldita seas Athena! – Sangre comenzó a salir de la nariz de la chica haciendo que el Acuario perdiese su inamovible temple.

-Aurora nooooo, Hermes haga algo maldita sea esto está muy mal!-

Hermes estaba sorprendido por la declaración de la chica, ahora todo era claro, al menos para él.

-Aurora haz lo que te digo separa esas energías, tienes el cosmos tan fuerte como el mío, aunque creo saber que te puede ayudar espera.-

El dios encendió su cosmos y llamo por telepatía a Poseidón. –Dime que no tienes cuatro bellezas agonizando.

-Maldita sea Hermes, mi Gabrielle se está hiendo dime qué diablos hago?!-

-Despierta a la del rayo rosa, es la única que puede suavizar este cosmos de dolor y dile que envié una onda expansiva de su luz y pronto!-

Julian tomo a Gabrielle en brazos llevándosela al pobre de Kanon, quien era el más próximo, éste tenía en brazos a su Mitchelle y estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Por favor Kanon cuida de ella, voy a hacer todo porque las cuatro se liberen de esto.- El gemelo asintió con su cabeza y Poseidón se dirigió de inmediato al lado de Graciela haciéndose espacio entre Shura y Shion quienes trataban de hacer reaccionar a la chica.

-Graciela si no enciendes tu cosmos ahora y envías una onda expansiva tú y tus hermanas morirán victimas del dolor de esta diosa. Te lo suplico, hazlo por ellas, las seis dependen de ti, están muriendo.-

Esas últimas dos palabras se clavaron en el inconsciente de la de ojos negros, eso sí que no ella no permitiría que nada dañase a sus seis hermanas así que tomo la mano del caballero de capricornio y a como pudo le hablo.

-Shura como cortas?-

-Que dices?

-Cuando activas tu excali… bur ahhhhhhhhhhh dime! Muéstrame! Como cortas?!-

El joven se puso de pie dejando a la chica en brazos de Shion y tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo lo corto haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha. La chica concentro su cosmos y grito.

-Con la fuerza que me confiere el rayo rosa yo envió esta onda de luzzz!-

Así la onda de luz salió de la chacra de corazón de la chica reproduciendo el movimiento de la mano del capricornio cortando ese lazo que la unía a la bella diosa. La joven se tomó del brazo de Shion y ayudada también por Shura se puso de pie, así se soltó de ellos y juntando ambas manos concentro su cosmos y al abrirlas envió una fuertísima onda expansiva de luz rosa que toco la totalidad del laberinto y a las seis chicas del prismas. Una a una fueron recuperándose, algunas en brazos de sus amados y otras con tremendas sorpresas.

Constanza se vio con los labios del marina de sirena y aunque el gesto le pareció bastante conmovedor, los colores se le subieron al rostro. Sorrento sin embargo intento justificarse en el acto.

-Sabes preciosa te estabas ahogando y pues me asuste…- Una buena bofetada se dejó oír por todo el laberinto y Constanza se puso de pie más roja que un tomate y eso si sin perder la forma. Se dirigió a Sorrento de manera muy educada.

-Muchas gracias General.-

-Hombre, fue un placer. Auch.- Decía el austriaco mientras se sobaba el rostro de tremendo bofetón.

Julián llegaba a toda prisa junto a Kanon para ver cómo iba su Gaby, ella y Mitchelle parecían ir bien, ya tenían color y se ponían de pie con ayuda de los dos hombres.

-Gaby estas bien?-

Si, así parece, pero Mitchelle tú también lo sentiste?-

-Sentir que?! – Los dos hombres preguntaron a la vez.

-Sí y creo que todas lo sentimos.- Mirando a todo el grupo continuo –Ella perdió a dos seres, no a uno, ella perdió dos seres que amaba.-

-No me sorprende ya que todos sabemos que ella tenía una lista interminable de amantes.- Decía todo convencido Poseidón, pero fue interrumpido por Gabrielle.

-No, uno no era su amante.-

Shura estaba intrigado –Y que pitos toca Athena en las perdidas de esta deidad? Porque quiere su cabeza?-

Graciela le contesto –No lo sabemos, sentimos su dolor, en este caso sus dolores, pero no podemos ver los detalles que acompañaron esas pérdidas. Solo sabemos que uno de esos dolores es más allá de cualquier dolor dejado por algún amante. La primer creatura que perdió le dejo el alma incompleta mientras que la segunda pérdida parece llevar un lazo directo con la primera.-

-Pues no entiendo nada.- Sorrento seguía sobándose el rostro intentando disimular la marca de la mano de Constanza.

-Es extraño- decía Mitchelle mirando a Kanon,- con una ella sentía como lo que siento por ti. Sin embargo la otra era algo hermoso, pero que yo no conozco….-

-Un hijo, ella perdió un hijo, un bebe- Gabrielle tenía la respuesta.

-Como sabes que se trata de un hijo, Gabrielle?- Le preguntaba Mitchelle un tanto perturbada por la declaración de la rubia.

Ella miro con tristeza a Julián y no pudo evitar que una lágrima le saliera.

-Porque yo también perdí a mi hijo, aunque eso fue en otra vida.- El corazón de Poseidón sentía que era desgarrado ante aquella declaración.

-Qué?! Estabas embarazada? Porque no me dijiste nada?!-

-Yo solo quería huir, aquella vez cuando te vi con esa última sirena…. Yo me sentí muy mal…. Salí de ahí nadando y trate de no hacer ruido, pero tropecé con un tiburón y el impacto me hizo estrellarme con un arrecife y….-

-Y qué?!-

-Basta! Déjala en paz eso le daña y no estamos para eso.-Mitchelle quería arrojar un huracán entero sobre Poseidón, si bien era cierto que sabía de la antigua encarnación de sirena de su hermana desconocía los detalles de aquella experiencia. Kanon tuvo que mediar porque se dio cuenta que su chica bramaba de coraje al escuchar el trato que el señor de los mares le había dado a su hermana en aquella vida pasada.

-Mi amor cálmate! Estamos en una misión y creo que aunque lo que estamos oyendo es bastante penoso, aún tenemos que llegar a la Diosa de la belleza antes de que el caos comience.

Shion apoyaba al gemelo aquello era revelador y horrible, pero primero tenían que terminar su misión y después tendrían tiempo para otras cosas. Así Graciela se acercó a Gabrielle y con su aprobación envió de su mano un rayo rosa directo a su centro corazón para que la chica dejase de identificarse con el dolor de la diosa había que seguir y siguieron. Por otra parte del laberinto Saori y su grupo continuaban ahora con una Eliana en plena forma las cosas irían más rápido, o bueno eso pensaron ellos. Una negra paloma les observaba desde un árbol cercano, esta tomo vuelo y de sus alas un extraño polvo negro iba cayendo en la tierra dejando salir de esta hermosas rosas rojas que cubrieron el camino del laberinto. La forma de esas rosas le decían algo a la diosa de la sabiduría y seria el caballero de Piscis quien lo confirmaría.

-Athena detente, deténganse todos, esas rosas yo las conozco tiene un cosmos envenenado, por los dioses tienen mi cosmos.-

Saga miro extrañado la declaración del caballero de Piscis.

-No es posible, tú eres el señor de las rosas y estas de nuestro lado.-

Seria Saori quien les explicaría el porqué de esas rosas ahí.

-El templo de Piscis de mi antiguo Santuario se construyó en honor a la deidad Afrodita, ya que ella huyo de Tifón convirtiéndose en pez, y además las rosas rojas son su símbolo. Es por eso que cada caballero que guarda esa casa lleva las cualidades de la Diosa de la belleza y tiene como arma las rosas envenenadas.-

-Si pero dime mi amor como es que él dice que tienen su cosmos? Eso no tiene sentido.-

El caballero de Piscis empezaba a estresarse ante tal afrenta colocar esas rosas ahí, era como insinuar que él era un traidor y primero muerto antes de defraudar a su Diosa.

-Voy a cortar esas rosas de raíz y créeme Athena no dejare una sola sobre el suelo!-

Eliana se dio cuenta de que su chico estaba molesto por la situación salió de inmediato detrás de él.

-Te ayudare.-

-No! Esas rosas tienen un letal veneno y no quiero que…-

Y no pudo seguir ya que las dichosas rosas se enredaron en sus tobillos y fueron creando una especie de enredadera atrapando el cuerpo del bello caballero con una fuerza increíble. Uno a uno las dichosas rosas atraparon a los ocho y sus espinas comenzaron a clavarse en la piel de todos, aquello era una pesadilla para el Piscis.

-Eliana! Athena! Noooooo!-

El veneno no iba demasiado rápido, pero ya comenzaba a afectar a algunos Saga y Dokho comenzaban a tener problemas para respirar además Kiki estaba quedándose dormido y la cobra comenzó a temer por la vida del joven.

-Kiki! No te duermas es el efecto del veneno si te duermes morirás, Kiki! –

-No puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos Shaina, maestro Mu….-

Shaina miraba con Angustia a su hermoso caballero peli lila quien comenzaba también a caer bajo el efecto del veneno.

-Mu! No por favor Mu! No te duermas por favor! No lo hagas, te lo suplico…-

-Shaina háblame así me mantendré despierto lo más posible…-

-Mu no puedes dormir yo no quiero que tú te mueras, eres muy importante para mí, por favor, no te vayas…- El caballero abrió sus ojos ante el impacto de ver llorar a la hermosa cobra, y sus palabras ella le decía que él era importante para ella.

-Shaina preciosa… tú también significas mucho… para….mi-

Saori trataba a toda costa de librarse del agarre de las endemoniadas flores, su veneno comenzaba a fluir por su sangre, aunque como ella era una Diosa el efecto sería mucho más tardío que con el resto. Lo único que cruzo en esos momentos por su cabeza era Saga, intentar a toda costa que no se durmiera.

-Saga no! Prometiste que te quedarías conmigo, y que cuidarías el doble de mi! Por favor mi amor no me dejes.- El llanto se hizo presa de la chica aquello movió el corazón de su caballero con una fuerza inaudita, así por amor a ella exploto su cosmos con gran fuerza.

-Galaxian Explosion!- Aquello fue de la fuerza de una bomba nuclear, con suerte que los únicos destruidos fueron los rosales. A pesar del ataque de Saga, que había liberado a todos los presentes el único que parecía no estar afectado era Piscis, ya que él era inmune a todo veneno. El bello caballero salió corriendo rumbo a Eliana y cuál fue su sorpresa que la chica estaba en estado perfecto.

-Eliana cómo es posible?-

-Soy inmune a todo veneno como tú, solo que yo no produzco veneno, yo lo saco de los cuerpos. Vamos rápido nos necesitan.-

Saga y Saori estaban juntos en el suelo atrapados por el efecto del veneno que les recorría en diferentes velocidades. Saori le pidió a Eliana que curase del envenenamiento a todos y la dejase a ella al último, después de todo ella tenía más resistencia que el resto. Uno a uno, todos fueron siendo despojados del veneno por Eliana quien era ayudada por Piscis. Saga recobraba su color vivo en su rostro y justo cuando la chica estaba por tocar el cuerpo de Saori, la paloma negra pasa volando y arroja ese polvo negro sobre ella, delante de todos los presentes. En un segundo la chica desaparece de la vista de todos. El caballero de géminis estaba más que histérico y no era el único, aquello había sido una trampa.

-Saori! Nooooooooooo!-


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26 El enfrentamiento de dos Diosas

En otra parte del laberinto Ángela y Aurora estaban ya restablecidas, esta última se sentía bastante débil, ya que al mismo tiempo de haber percibido el dolor de la diosa había canalizado su pensamiento. Su hermana le recargaba de energía, ya que la peli naranja estaba agotada y no podía parar el sangrado de su nariz, así pudo la chica retomar sus fuerzas y seguir de pie, ya que se negaba a ir en brazos del hermoso Acuario. Si cabe decir que aunque Aurora estaba embelesada con el francés, no quería mostrar debilidad delante del equipo, aunque tuvo que aceptar como mínimo cogerse del brazo del hombre para continuar su ruta, al menos en lo que la energía le restableciera por completo. Marín trataba de comprender el significado de aquella frase que obviamente venia de los pensamientos de la bella deidad, el Leo la observaba curioso.

-Qué piensas Marín?

-_El inframundo desapareció y se lo llevo consigo, _esa frase nos dice que quien sea la identidad del amor de esta diosa no era un inmortal.-

-Quieres decir que se trata de un humano?- Ahora era Mascara de Muerte quien entraba en la conversación.

-Por supuesto, los Dioses son inmortales y aun cuando se encarnaban al morir eran enviados a los Campos Elíseos, pero no permanecían mucho tiempo ahí.-

Shaka de virgo entro en semejante reflexión -Tienes razón solo permanecían el breve periodo en lo que retomaban sus puestos en la dimensión del Olimpo o sea fracciones de segundos.-

Milo tenia ciertas dudas –Quizás fue cuestión de segundos, sabes el alma de ese Dios toco los Elíseos cuando Athena venció a Hades y estos desaparecieron llevándose su alma.-

-June salió aclarar dudas –No, las almas de los Dioses no se pierden en el vacío o en el limbo, no son como los humanos, en dado caso que no hubiese inframundo,ellos son reconducidos al Olimpo de inmediato. Es ahí donde deben haber ido las almas de Hades y Ares después de las Guerras contra Athena, bueno ellos y el resto de los inmortales que dizque cayeron.-

-Esto parece complicado- El escorpión seguía haciéndose un sinfín de posibilidades ante las palabras de la Camaleón.

-Escucha Escorpio, Hades y los dos dioses gemelos que lo apoyaban durante la guerra santa están o estuvieron refugiados en el olimpo después de su derrota, ellos no mueren son inmortales. Los caballeros de bronce dañaron sus envoltorios físicos temporales, lo que les permitía pisar el plano de nuestro mundo. Si no han vuelto a atacar es porque seguramente Zeus debió prohibírselos. Lo mismo para Ares.-

Hermes permanecía callado su pensamiento parecía tomar otros rumbos, las cosas eran claras para él, ya no le cabía ninguna duda de cuál era el origen de la discordia que había envenenado el alma de su ahora mejor amiga. En un instante el Dios del comercio encendió su cómos en señal de alerta, llamado la atención de todos los presentes.

-Escúchenme bien, Athena está en peligro, su cosmos parece haber desaparecido del Laberinto, ahora se encuentra cara a cara con ella.-

El grupo de Poseidón avanzaba a toda velocidad en el ya fastidioso laberinto, en un instante Kanon y Mitchelle se detuvieron de golpe al sentir cada uno un diferente sentimiento que les llegaba del ambiente.

-Saga, por Dios mi hermano esta histérico, algo le paso a Athena.-

La peli roja agrego -Saori, está débil y en peligro.-

Shion sintió que perdía los colores del rostro, era claro que algo le había pasado al grupo de Athena, había que actuar de prisa.

-Poseidón tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de este interminable laberinto, piense en algo?-

Los rostros de frustración de los presentes eran evidentes, aquello era peor que la antigua casa de géminis en plena guerra. Fue un instante en donde Sorrento y Gabrielle miraron el tridente de Julián y sin decir nada una sonrisa rodeo el rostro de ambos. Poseidón no era tonto como para no percibir que esos dos tenían una idea.

-Qué?! Sea lo que sea díganmelo ya!-

La rubia se quedó mirando a Mitchelle quien pareció captar en el acto y así las otras dos chicas del prisma parecían estar de acuerdo también, con la idea.

Gabrielle le hablo -Tu tridente, usa tu tridente.-

-Ah sí y que diablos hago con este tenedor gigante?!-

-Enciende tu cosmos como Poseidón y lo sabrás, aunque quizás necesites un poco de empuje.-

-Un poco de qué?!-

-Estamos en los jardines del templo de una Diosa, por lo tanto su cosmos es fuerte, pero si tu cosmos de Dios le sumas cuatro cómos igual de fuertes y cuatro cosmos de guerreros dorados entonces creo que lo lograremos.- Le explicaba muy esperanzada la rubia de sus sueños.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y concentraron sus comos hacia el Tridente del Dios de los siete mares, este lo clavo en los suelos creando una onda expansiva de energía que quemo casi todas las paredes de arbustos del laberinto dejando claro el camino hasta la puerta del recinto principal.

La energía fue tan poderosa que hasta Hermes pudo sentirla, así le hizo una señal a su equipo y sacando su báculo todos concentraron sus cosmos creando el mismo efecto. En un instante los dos equipos se encontraron en las puertas del templo principal y fue una cuestión de segundos en lo que el tercer equipo llegara. Saga estaba hecho una furia y no era el único todo su grupo se había encendido a la vez al ver como la Diosa de la belleza les había tendido tan sucia trampa. Kanon y Mitchelle trataron de calmar los ánimos del gemelo mayor a quien por poco y le salía fuego de los ojos.

-Hermano cálmate, dinos que paso?!-

-Se la llevo, esa loca se la llevo delante de nuestras narices y lo peor es que no alcanzo Eliana a curarle.-

Mitchelle se inquietaba –Como que a curarle?!-

-Saori lleva aun el veneno de las rosas de la Diosa y si no se lo sacamos morirá!-

En el recinto principal la Diosa de la sabiduría se encontraba cara a cara con la Diosa de la belleza. Athena estaba atada a un muro frente a los ojos de su amargada oponente.

-Vaya Afrodita, así que eres de las cobardes que inhabilitas a tu oponente para no darle lucha.-

-Cállate maldita infeliz, desde cuando una cobarde como tú, tiene algo que decir de mis métodos. Mírate tú, siempre tú, tan sabia, siempre escondida detrás de tus estúpidos caballeros, donde están ahora estos para protegerte!-

-No necesito que nadie me proteja, me basto yo sola, y si no fuera por estas malditas cuerdas te daría tu merecido a ti con todo y tu maldito veneno.-

-Vaya la Diosa virgen pasiva parece ser que se ha ido, pues a buena hora vienes a despertarte especie de retardada. Tú y tus malditas guerras lo único que han traído es caos y dolor, sabes le hare un bien al universo al deshacerme de ti de una vez y para siempre.-

-Maldita sea Afrodita, yo que diablos te hice!-Jamás me he metido en tus territorios, tu y yo nunca hemos tenido enfrentamientos y si es por lo de Ares hace seis años yo te juro que….-

-Ares jajajajajaja ese idiota pedazo de engreído, por mi hubieras podido hacer más que enviarlo de regreso al olimpo, a ese como mínimo le hubieras dado sepultura en tus jarrones!-

-Bueno si no es él dime de quien o de que se trata porque yo no comprendo…-

-Está bien, no te lo mereces pero te lo diré, esto data de hace miles de años…-

Encendiendo su cosmos la bella Diosa hizo que las imágenes de hace milenios se vieran por las cabezas no solo de ella y de Athena sino sin querer su cómos se extendió tanto que TODOS los que que se encontraban en la puerta de su templo tuvieron la visión.

-Fue un día cuando decidí apiadarme de Mirra convirtiéndola en un árbol, su padre me había afrentado diciendo que su hija era más bella que yo, hice que ella le amase y que lo engañase para pasar una noche en su lecho. De ese amor prohibido nació él, era una criatura bella, pero no dejaba de ser hijo de esa afrenta así que decidí dárselo a Perséfone para que lo criase. La mujer de Hades se quejaba de no poder tener hijos, así que el bebe le vino de maravilla, cuando llego a edad adulta fui a buscarle al inframundo en donde Perséfone le escondía de todos, inclusive de su amargado marido. Ella lloro no quería que me lo llevase, pero Adonis ya era un hombre y era hermoso, el más hermoso que jamás esta tierra habría conocido. Tuvo que dejarlo venir conmigo, él pertenecía al mundo de los vivos y así mi corazón y el de él se fundieron en uno solo.

Nos amábamos con locura, fue un amor que jamás había conocido, no era físico como con Ares, con él era todo, amaba su alma así como su cuerpo. Un día el ataque de un maldito jabalí me lo arrebato, fue mi culpa por venir a cumplir mis obligaciones de Diosa le deje solo. Seguro que el maldito animal fue enviado por ese desgraciado cerdo de Ares, Zeus nos concedió unos meses del año para estar juntos. Los otros tendría que pasarlos con Perséfone, ya que era el mundo de los muertos el que le correspondía. Así estuvimos juntos durante milenios, hasta que un día hace veintiséis años me di cuenta que había algo dentro de mí. Alguna broma del destino, ni los dioses podemos contra él, estaba embarazada de él. Entre los meses que el bajaba al inframundo y volvía conmigo nuestro bebe nació y así estuvimos cuidándole por cuatro años hasta que nos dimos cuenta que su cosmos no era suficiente para mantenerlo en mi templo.

Vaya sorpresa su cosmos era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse a vivir conmigo en la dimensión de los dioses, mi pequeño tenia cosmos humano. Pensé en una solución quizás si alguien pudiese entrenarlo en el cosmos llegaría a acrecentarlo hasta el nivel de poder vivir junto a mí en mi dimensión, pero eso llevaría tiempo y no quise arriesgarme. Así que me dirigí en busca de la gran hechicera Hécate, ella podría ayudar en toda discreción, pero ella se negó, me dijo que si era humano con los humanos tendría que residir. De regreso de mi fallida misión encontré a una mujer fiel y respetuosa a los Dioses y le encargue al niño como misión.

Aquello fue un caos, meses después que fui a verle para encontrarme con mi pequeño encontré la casa de la mujer incendiada en ruinas, escuche con claridad que todo el pueblo fue masacrado por tus ejércitos mí querida linda niña. Aunque bueno después vine a saber que era mi querido ex de la guerra quien había tomado el control de tu estúpido Santuario, apoderándose de la voluntad de uno de tus débiles caballeros. Mi bebe debió haber muerto víctima de ese hijo de la gran puta, a quien vi con satisfacción que venciste años después. No sabes lo que me dolió perder ese trocito de mi corazón, era el fruto de mi gran amor, aunque aún me quedada él, esos seis meses con él. Y tu! Tenías que hacer esa maldita guerra contra Hades, mataste el cuerpo físico de ese amargado, pero destruiste el inframundo y todas esas almas fueron confinadas a quien sabe dónde. Adonis no pudo volver, su alma anda quizás errante!

Lo perdí todo, a mi hijo, por culpa de la debilidad de tu estúpido caballero de géminis, y a mi Adonis por ti!

Aquella revelación dejo la piel helada de todo el equipo, como podría Athena reparar un daño semejante, había que reaccionar y rápido. Hermes no se hizo esperar;

-Pronto hay que tumbar esta maldita puerta! Antes de que mi bella cometa una locura!-

Dentro del recinto Saori se debatía entre diferentes energías por un lado el maldito veneno que le robaba a cada segundo su vitalidad, después el horror de saberse en cierta forma responsable de tan tristes eventos. No quedaba mucho tiempo y el victimismo no era una opción, así que se jugó el todo por el todo.

-Si quieres mi cabeza, gánatela como es debido, enfrentándome.-

-Como te atreves a desafiarme?!-

-Dices que soy una diosa pasiva, pero mírate, estas aquí valiéndote de artimañas para vencerme en vez de disputarte esto como es debido!-

-Muy bien si quieres pelear, así lo haremos!-

En un instante las cuerdas cayeron al suelo dejando a Saori débil por el veneno pero libre, su contrincante tenía algo para ella.

-Toma!- Le entrego la bella deidad una espada de igual forma que ella tomaba otra parecida.

-Espero que el veneno te deje pelear con un mínimo de dignidad!-

-Si es la única manera de hacerte reaccionar, de que vuelvas a amar este mundo y de que entiendas que en ningún momento quise que mis acciones te dañaran, lo hare!-

-Este mundo por mi puede hundirse y me hundiré con él si es necesario, prefiero que mi alma vague junto a la de mi amor y mi bebe, que seguir sufriendo en silencio este infierno.-

-Reacciona estás perdiendo la cabeza.-

-Sera tu cabeza la que tendré en charola de plata!-

Así comenzó el combate a toda fuerza, quien dijese que la diosa de la belleza era una divinidad de éxtasis y paz no contaba con que también era una excelente observadora. Después de miles de años observando a su ex amante Ares usar esa espada ella le había aprendido bien los movimientos. Aunque Athena no se quedaba atrás y aunque el veneno parecía tomar la energía de su sangre la peli morada dejaba claro que sus meses de entrenamiento no fueron solo para ligar con su maestro.

Mientras en la entrada del recinto el equipo comenzaba a debilitarse ya había intentado de todo, encendiendo los cosmos, con y sin báculos y con y sin tridentes, con tridente más el báculo y nada, la condenada puerta parecía más difícil a tumbar que el maldito muro de los lamentos. Casi todos los presentes comenzaban a sangrar del desgaste de sus cosmos inclusive los dos Dioses tenían hemorragias nasales (después de todo tenían cuerpos humanos) cuando todo parecía estar perdido fue Mitchelle quien pareció comprender la situación en sí.

-Estamos haciéndolo mal, esto es un caso de amor, no de cosmos.-

A Kanon ya le dolía hasta el coxis. –Ayyy mi amor te juro que si salimos de esta te hare lo que se te antoje pero por el momento deberíamos de concentrarnos en tumbar esta puta puerta.-

Mitchelle estaba algo fatigada, aunque no lo suficiente como para no conferir un buen coscorrón al sucio de su chico.

-Ayyyy tu siempre con la bandera en alto, serás sucio…. No hablo de eso, digo que si los cosmos no funcionan quizás deberíamos usar la luz!-

-Ha si! Como en la isla de la Fantasía en la que estuvimos por Poseidón.-

-Así es mi cerdito.- le decía la chica cerrándole un ojo a su chico. Saga no estaba para jueguitos románticos de nadie.

-Ustedes dos por piedad dejen de hacer pendejadas que esa loca tiene a mi mujer y la quiera descuartizar!-

-Cálmate cuñadito creo que tengo la solución a este caos hay que usar la luz- y lo dijo en voz alta.

-Hermanas de los siete rayos, caballero de Virgo, Kanon ustedes ya saben cómo usarla, el resto escúcheme con atención. A la luz se accede por medio del amor, no tiene que ser amor de pareja pero si un verdadero amor. Busquen dentro de su ser aquello que les mantiene de pie, aquella energía que les alimenta el día a día sanamente, aquello que les hace ser mejores y sonreír. Eso es amor concéntrense en ello y envíen su cosmos al corazón visualizando con fuerza lo que les he dicho.-

Mascara de muerte sintió que tendría una arritmia, por todos los Dioses que podía él visualizar, aunque pareciese extraño Eliana, quien le tenía un poco de confianza por haber entrenado con él, se le acercó y le dijo al oído.

-Tu sentimiento de volverte alguien mejor, también cuenta, eso es amor hacia ti mismo y también es sagrado.-

Así con una sonrisa cómplice la albina se fue a tomarse de la mano de su Santo de Piscis trayendo consigo al cangrejo para que se les uniera, los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, así que algunos decidieron tomarse de las manos y no solo por cuestiones de amor, también las grandes amistades están inundadas de esta preciosa energía. Shion y Dokho se tomaron de las manos, ambos compartían ese amor a la humanidad y a la justicia además de vivir una larga y bella amistad. Camus se tomó de la mano de Aurora y en otra mano tomo a su mejor amigo el escorpión. Kanon y Mitchelle tomaron a Saga consigo y los tres se abrazaron con mucho cariño, Sorrento recibió la mano de Julián y este se sorprendió de que una hermosa rubia le tomo su otra mano con fuerza, no tardo en unírseles Constanza. Mu y Shaina más que tomarse de la mano se abrazaron y Kiki se unió al abrazo junto con Aldebarán. Aiora y Marín se unieron a Shura, ahora ya sin rencores , y este trajo consigo a Graciela. Angela y Shaka juntos, y June tomaba la mano de su querido maestro Hermes quien le dio un tierno beso en la frente a la chica.

Todos juntos, cosmos unidos dirigiéndose al corazón, y una increíble luz que contenía los colores del arcoíris, se desprendió con una enorme fuerza estrellándose contra la dichosa puerta y pulverizándola en el acto.

Dentro del recinto Athena intentaba entre sollozos y espadazos tratar de razonar con la bella Diosa.

-Escúchame yo nunca quise que perdieras a nadie, yo obre en cada ocasión para salvar a la humanidad. Quizás mis métodos no fueron los mejores, pero en aquel tiempo era con todo lo que contaba.-

El filo de las dos espadas se cruzaba y los golpes se escuchaban en toda la sala.

-La humanidad es eso lo único que siempre ha importado para ti, y mira lo que has hecho todas esas almas que antes fueron humanos ahora se han perdido o vagan ve tú a saber dónde. Quizás estén aun atrapados en algún maldito limbo o pegados a las almas de los vivientes.-

-Reacciona si desconectas tu energía de la Tierra no podremos restablecer el equilibrio y es la única forma que esas almas encuentren su reposo eterno o rencarnen. No quisieras que tu bebe y tu Adonis tuviesen esa oportunidad?-

-Cállate! Lo único que quiero en este momento es verte sangrar por tu maldita afrenta!-

-Escúchame no eres cien por ciento tú, estas bajo la influencia de Eris, ella ha estado envenenado a todos con sus manzanas, te ha hecho germinar tus dolores ocultos. No dejes que esa energía te coma!-

-Eris! No metas a ella en esto, si es cierto que la única que se ha molestado en darme su compañía es ella, bueno y mi querido Hermes, pero ella siempre me deja sus hermosas manzanas. Como te atreves a acusarla de tus malditos delitos!-

Saori encendía su cosmos para que sus fuerzas no le abandonasen estaba extenuada, las fuerzas parecían irla dejando de más en más los movimientos de la diosa de la belleza le dejaban heridas en sus brazos que comenzaban a sangrar. Aun así no podía rendirse, se lo debía a ellos a sus caballeros, a sus amigas, y al planeta entero, la sabiduría no debía perder ante una belleza engañosa y envenenada de odio. Además estaba él su caballero redimido, su hermoso gemelo, le había prometido que no se dejaría vencer y con esos pensamientos su cosmos se recargo con gran fuerza una fuerza más allá que la de centenas de estrellas bramando.

Athena se giró espada en mano a una gran velocidad golpeando su espada contra la de Afrodita y tumbándola de su mano, la fuerza de este movimiento fue tan grande que la misma deidad de la belleza cayó al suelo y se vio con el filo de la espada de su oponente apuntándola en el cuello.

-Anda ya! Hazlo de una vez destruye este envoltorio carnal, de cualquier forma sabes que no se nos da la facultad de morir, tengo una eternidad para llorar esta maldita pena.- La Diosa de la belleza soltó un amargo llanto ante su eminente derrota, a toda prisa los Dioses, Santos y Amazonas llegaban al recinto para encontrarse con una Athena, amargamente victoriosa que soltaba su espada y con su pie enviaba la de su oponente hasta el otro extremo de la sala.

Saga corrió a toda prisa a tomar a su chica en un abrazo, estaba herida, su sangre seguía envenenada, pero estaba viva.

-Mi pequeña ya estamos aquí vamos a curarte, Eliana date prisa!-

Eliana se acercó a la chica y encendiendo su rayo violeta la cubrió con un aura de color que elimino todo veneno de su cuerpo. Mientras que Ángela se acercó a toda prisa a curar las sangrantes heridas de la peli morada.

-Ya esta no te quedaran ni cicatrices.- Le decía la morena toda contenta a Saori, pero ella no veía las cosas de igual forma.

-Las heridas que tiene la diosa Afrodita parecen ser más profundas que las mías y demonios no sé qué hacer para ayudarle a sanarlas.-

Hermes se fue de inmediato a ver el estado de la Diosa de la belleza estaba físicamente bien, aunque se veía que su espíritu agonizaba de dolor.

-Mi bella, porque nunca me dijiste lo del bebe? Yo hubiera podido hacerme cargo de él o encontrar alguien que lo hiciese bajo mi protección, sabes que lo hubiera hecho bien.-

-Hermes, perdóname. Yo no quería que en el olimpo se supiese que había dado a luz a un bebe humano, tenía miedo que Ares pudiese ir contra él. Y mira al final fue así, él me lo mato! Adonis no va a volver jamás y mi bebe tampoco. Quiero desaparecer, por favor Hermes por nuestro antiguo amor, ayúdame, ayúdame a desaparecer, ya no quiero existir!-

La escena era realmente triste el cosmos de la belleza estaba contaminado de un aura de sufrimiento que comenzaba a mostrarse en el paisaje de aquel templo por las ventanas se podía observar como aquella paradisiaca isla se transformaba en un desolado desierto muerto. Era cuestión de horas para que esa energía contaminase la dimensión de los humanos acabando con toda la belleza del planeta.

El caballero de Piscis sentía una extraña sensación al ver a la Diosa bella en ese estado, no supo que fue lo que lo impulso, pero se acercó a ella e intento hablarle.

-Mi señora, por favor recapacite, sé que su dolor tiene que ser monstruoso, pero sea lo que sea esos dos seres no volverán y hay millones de seres que dependen de usted. Deles una oportunidad, miles de ellos tienen fe en usted, ellos también deberían de ser como hijos para usted. Sabe todos dependemos de usted.-

Una rosa salió de la mano del joven piscis, una hermosa rosa color rosa pálido que el entrego a la deidad. Athena y los presentes esperaban que la Diosa reaccionara con violencia ante las palabras del caballero, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que ella tomo la bella flor y miro con curiosidad los ojos aguamarina del joven. Hermes le ayudo a la deidad a sentarse y ella dirigió con su mano una suave caricia hacia el rostro del caballero.

-Cuántos años tienes mi pequeño niño?-

-Tengo veinticinco años mi señora, bueno tomando en cuenta los años de encierro en la piedra, claro está.-

Sus cabellos y ojos eran color aguamarina como los de su amado Adonis y su mirada le decía algo. Eliana miraba de cerca la escena y no pudo evitar atar cabos aquello parecía tan evidente, eran como dos gotas de agua, es que quizás fuese posible que él y ella fuesen…

-Parece que al fin te das cuenta, peli roja loca!- Esa voz saco a todos de tan conmovedora escena y una figura con aura morado oscuro hacia su presencia en medio del recinto. La Diosa de la belleza la reconoció en el acto.

-Perséfone! Qué demonios haces aquí?!-

-He sido testigo de todo este circo que has armado y vengo a impedir que tu patética alma termine vagando por ahí o lo que es peor que sirva de alimento para la Sombra. –

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos al escuchar que la Diosa del inframundo estaba enterada de la existencia de la Sombra.

-No me miren así, sé que creen que soy una diosa pasiva que vive bajo las ordenes de su marido, pero no me subestimen. Se lo que esa zorra de Eris ha planeado y lo que planea hacernos a todos en el último instante. He sido testigo de cómo mi Hades se fue envenenando por culpa de sus susodichas manzanas, como manipulo las emociones de mi marido para ella maquinar en secreto su verdadero plan.-

La diosa de la belleza parecía no sentirse muy impactada por las confesiones de Perséfone, el fin del mundo y ser destruida no le causaban el mínimo inconveniente.

-Ha si y a mí que, si quiere hacer de este planeta una cancha de sangre a mí me da igual.-

-Ah sí seguro te gustara presenciar cómo esta bruja asesina esta vez y para siempre a tu querido hijo.-

-Mis hijos son Dioses no puede asesinarlo, Eros y…-

-No hablo de esos hijos, idiota, hablo de tu hijo humano, el bebe, el niño por el cual has estado lloriqueando estos últimos veintitantos años!-

-Que dices?! Mi hijo está muerto es que no te enteras de nada, y dices que eres la reina de los muertos, rubia oxigenada! Su pequeño cosmos se extinguió!-

-Estas segura que se extinguió, quizás alguien se encargó de modificarlo para que nadie le encontrase?-

El silencio sepulcral de todos los presentes esperando que la rubia deidad continuase su explicación.

-Tu hijo no murió, bueno al menos no de pequeño, llego a ser adulto después murió en un combate y hoy en día le debes a Athena el hecho de que tu hijo haya resucitado de entre los muertos.- Así sin más Perséfone se acercó al caballero de Piscis y con una sonrisa le tomo la mano y dirigiéndose a la bella Diosa le dijo.

-Te presento a tu hijo, inclusive me asegure que llevase tu nombre, te presento a Afrodita de Piscis tu hijo.-

Saori estaba segura que aún le había quedado algo del veneno de las dichosas rosas, era eso o que se había abierto alguna compuerta secreta hacia una realidad alternativa, Afrodita la Diosa y Afrodita su Santo eran madre e hijo. Saga trato de comprender aquello ya que fue él quien recibió al bebe de manos de aquella extraña mujer del pasado.

-Explíquese mi lady, ya que yo recibí a este chico en el Santuario de Athena hace veintiun años y la persona que me lo entrego jamás me dijo que fuese hijo de una Diosa.-

Una sonrisa un tanto tenebrosa se dejó ver del rostro de la rubia divina y enfrente de todos transformo su cuerpo convirtiéndose en una anciana, la misma que hacía años le había entregado al niño al falso patriarca y la misma que había recibido al bebe de manos de la bella Diosa.

-Escuchen bien que les voy a relatar lo que ocurrió. Hace veintiún años durante el tiempo que Adonis pasaba en el inframundo él me conto del nacimiento de tu infante y de su humanidad. La curiosidad me hizo su presa y subí a verlo con mis propios ojos, pero no iría sin antes pasar a verme con Hécate. Esa bruja buena me facilitaba de vez en cuando alguna de sus pociones para dormir al bueno de Cerbero. Llegue en el momento que discutías con ella y tratabas de convencerla de que te hiciera algún brebaje para que tu niño pudiese quedarse en tu dimensión y escuche su respuesta.

El ambiente en el mundo de los humanos no tenía buena pinta supe que tu ex Ares acababa de invadir el cuerpo de uno de tus caballeros y que había tomado el control del Santuario. Conociéndote era de imaginarse que Ares descubriría que habías tenido un hijo humano y como sé que tú y él se habían peleado hace treinta y cinco años por no se lio que involucraba una amazona. En fin, sabía que tú y él no estaban en buenos términos, así que decidí no arriesgarme.-

-Un momento interrumpió Saori, como sabes todos esos detalles?-

-Apolo lo ve todo y bueno cuando solía pasar mis seis meses con la sufrida de mi madre, pues me pasaba de vez en cuando a enterarme de cosas con ese peli rojo chismoso. Pero bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro, decidí poner a salvo a la criatura de cualquier riesgo que Ares podría significar, así que le di a beber una poción que Hécate me facilito para modificar su cosmos sin hacerle menos fuerte, pero que pudiese confundirle su frecuencia para que nadie lo vinculase contigo y después le di otra para hacerle perder la memoria. Haciéndome pasar por esa dulce viejecita decidí llevármelo al sitio en donde jamás podrían sospechar de él, en el mismo Santuario de Athena.-

Saga sentía que se iba a infartar –Me lo diste a mí y yo estaba poseído por ese loco!-

-En el momento que te lo entregue no estabas bajo su influencia y además dime quien como Ares podría sospechar que un hijo de su examante estaba albergado bajo su propio techo, fue perfecto. Además eso le permitiría al bebe entrenarse y poder de ese modo subir su cosmos energía para poder reunirse con su madre después. Solo te pedí que le pusieses Afrodita como nombre, aun lo recuerdo, en honor a la belleza de su rostro. Y así lo hiciste, yo esperaba el tiempo suficiente para revelarte la verdad a ti mi querida e histérica _amiga_ y que juntas recuperásemos al ya no tan pequeño chico, por desgracia las guerras santas que libro Athena se llevaron la vida del joven, pero mira que bien esta ahora nuestro pequeño.-

La Diosa de la belleza se puso de pie echando furia por la boca.

-Nuestro pequeño! Como te atreviste a hacerme algo así, no te conformabas con los seis meses al año que tenías a mi Adonis y también me arrebatas así por así a mi bebe!-

Hermes trataba de calmar a la Diosa Afrodita quien ya estaba a punto de buscar la dichosa espada y batirse de nuevo en duelo, pero ahora contra la Diosa del inframundo.

-Cálmate mi bella, te vas a arrugar, mira lo principal es que tu bebe no murió y está aquí.-

Perséfone trataba de excusarse, bueno a su manera.

-Oye en primer lugar yo no mate a Adonis y además mi amor por él era un amor maternal, yo jamás he sentido atracción por otro que no sea el idiota de mi marido. Este chico es como un nieto para mí, y no podía permitir que el pendejo de tu ex querido lo asesinase.-

Y así comenzaron las dos diosas a gritarse una serie de insultos y casi agarrarse del pelo enfrente de TODOS los presentes, quizás hubieran llegado al ring si no fuese porque Eliana tiro un grito.

-Basta! Ayúdenme por favor! Afrodita se desmayó!-


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27 Los efectos de una sensual cosmos energía

Eliana trataba de hacer volver en si al caballero de Piscis, parecía que era una misión que tendría que llevar a cabo por su propia cuenta, ya que el resto de los presentes parecían no haber asimilado la mitad de lo ocurrido.

-Cariño por favor despierta! Por favor quiere alguien ayudarme no sé qué le pasa?!-

La primera en reaccionar fue Mitchelle quien saliendo del estado de shock colectivo, se acercó a la pareja para cerciorarse que el caballero no tuviese algo más que los efectos de la impresión. Así se dirigió a la pobre de Eliana a quien los nervios no la dejaban reaccionar.

-Tranquila, él está bien. Imagínate si nosotros estamos impresionados cuantimás él. Concentra suavemente tu cosmos y envíale un rayo a su corazón, pero muy suave.- La peli roja se posiciono a un lado de su hermana para aportarle un poco de seguridad y con un suave rayo violeta directo al corazón, el caballero de piscis recobro suavemente la conciencia.

-Por todos los dioses Eli querida, acabo de tener una especie de pesadilla de lo más bizarra…-

Aunque al percatarse de donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta que aquello no tenía nada de imaginario. Para colmo Eliana le miraba con un rostro de frustración.

-Déjame adivinar, no fue un sueño y yo soy… oh por todos los dioses!-

La Diosa de la belleza dejo su ardua discusión y se acercó al joven, era extraño después de tantos años soñando con él, ahora que lo tenía frente a ella no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Decidió sentarse en el suelo junto a la pareja y poco a poco fue acercando su mano en busca de la del chico. La primera reacción de él fue quitar su mano, el simple tacto de la deidad le hacía sentir un mar de sensaciones. El océano de la confusión era el que reinaba en la cabeza de Afrodita de Piscis, Eliana y sus hermanas podían sentirlo, el caballero tenía un solo deseo y era salir huyendo de inmediato, pero su deber como caballero le impedía tomar una decisión así por así, de modo que tuvo que dejar sus debilidades a un lado y fue directo al grano con su madre.

-Por favor mi señora le suplico que abandone esa actitud de autodestrucción, dele una oportunidad a este planeta y a los humanos. Y le suplico que perdone a mi señora Athena, ya que ella en todo momento obro en el nombre del más alto bien, a ella le debo esta segunda oportunidad que tengo de vida. Ella me ha dado su confianza a pesar que un pasado yo fui alguien _no digno, _así que imploro su misericordia para con ella y para con este mundo.-

Las palabras del caballero llegaron como una flecha hasta lo más profundo del alma de la bella diosa, aun Saori estaba sorprendida de la actitud de su guerrero. Eliana le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su chico mientras que Mitchelle decidió volver junto a su pareja en espera de escuchar la respuesta de la deidad y esta no se hizo esperar.

-Por ti y por lo que significas para mí.- Así la diosa encendió su hermoso cosmos haciendo volver la belleza a todo el recinto y el paisaje recobro de nuevo sus colores vivos. Los presentes comenzaron a respirar ya más tranquilos, aunque la impresión aun reinaba, sin embargo el dios del comercio intento quebrar un poco ese ambiente un tanto incomodo que aun prevalecía.

-Mi bella escucha, lo que Athena y todos estamos tratando de decirte es que has estado siendo víctima del veneno de Eris, y no eres la única. Te suplico que te deshagas de cualquier regalo que aun poseas de ella, sobre todo si este involucra sus malditas manzanas.-

La Diosa escuchaba las palabras de Hermes mientras que sus ojos se conservaban fijos en su hijo, esperaba una reacción de él, y eso era lo que se percibía. El caballero de piscis le daría lo que ella tanto anhelaba.

-Es cierto mi señora, la discordia planea no solo acabar con este mundo, sino que desea destruirles a ustedes, a todos los dioses. Por favor créanos, esto no es ninguna broma.-

La Diosa Afrodita dirigió su mirada hacia Perséfone y no se anduvo con rodeos.

-Tu como lo averiguaste?-

-Desde que comenzó a visitarnos en el inframundo y a aportarle a mi Hades esas estúpidas manzanas me percate del cambio en él. Él se volvió desconfiado conmigo, en ocasiones frio, comenzó a tener esos estúpidos deseos de sumergir el mundo en las tinieblas. Un día me canse y la seguí, por supuesto a escondidas de mi marido, y fue donde la encontré en ese paraje desolado hablando con una energía que no era de este mundo. La energía estaba viva y despedía maldad, pero era una maldad como jamás hubiese pensado que pudiese existir, ella la llamo la Sombra. Escuche todo, como ella le daría nuestras almas, a cambio de su poder y esa cosa entro en ella. Esa cosa tiene siglos dentro de ella, es quien guía los pasos de Eris y créeme es muy poderosa.-

Poseidón no quería quedarse con dudas.

-Así que Hades comió de las manzanas y tú no?-

-Lo mío son las granadas, creí que eso ya había quedado claro.-

-Vaya siempre creímos que Hades te había forzado a comer aquella granada.-

-No creas todas las tonterías que inventa mi madre, la pobre siempre ha querido tenerme controlada y no dudo que esos estúpidos celos que le tiene a mi marido sean también producto de esa zorra y sus venenos.-

La diosa de la belleza retomo la conversación, pero ahora dirigiéndose a su homóloga de la sabiduría.

-Qué piensas hacer Athena, vas a ir a desintoxicar a cada Dios? Sabes que eso podría costarte la vida a ti y a tus caballeros?- decía un tanto preocupada la deidad.

-No está sola en esto.- Esta vez fue Hermes quien respondió y no era el único ya que Poseidón no se quedaría atrás.

-Así es ya somos tres dioses más un buen número de caballeros y amazonas que nos hemos dado esta misión.-

La diosa de la belleza dirigió su mirada hacia Eliana. –Desde cuando las simples amazonas emanan una cosmos energía de este calibre? Quién demonios son esas siete chicas que les acompañan y porque tengo la sensación de que no son simples humanos?-

A penas iba Hermes a responderle cuando Mitchelle se le adelanto.

-Somos las encarnaciones de los siete rayos de la Fuente de toda vida, aunque me parece absurdo que una Diosa nos pregunte lo que ya sabe.-

-Vaya tú debes ser el rayo azul, nunca imagine que al tomar forma humana serian mujeres, sabes siempre les pensé más masculinos. Aunque bueno es obvio que en tu caso llegaste tarde a la repartición de pechos querida.-

Mitchelle estaba un tanto harta de que todos remarcaran su disque carencia y ese comentario la saco de quicio, en un segundo el cielo comenzó a nublarse del coraje de la chica y el viento comenzó a azotar todo el recinto a una fuerza huracanar. Kanon se sujetó fuerte del brazo de su chica y trataba de hablarle para calmarla y de pasada mantenerse de pie ante la fuerza del torbellino que su peli roja estaba levantando.

-Muñequita! Ya hemos hablado de ese tema, no hagas caso a ese tipo de comentarios!

Las únicas que no se veían afectadas por sus fuertes vientos eran sus seis hermanas con suerte Camus fue sostenido por Aurora, así como Ángela, Graciela, Constanza, Eliana sostenían a Shaka, Shura, Sorrento y Afrodita de Piscis y Poseidón se vio sujeto por los brazos de una protectora Gabrielle. Los tres lemurianos formaron un muro de cristal para proteger al resto incluyendo las tres diosas. Perséfone quería cachetear a la bella, por su oportuno comentario.

-Demonios! No podías haber omitido ese estúpido detalle!-

-Pero yo que hice?!-

Todos dentro del campo protector del muro le echaron una mirada casi asesina a la deidad de la belleza y hasta Hermes la quería matar.

-Después de tantos milenios de ser la más bella sigues siendo una celosa!-

-Oye no me digas que te gusta la chica, si se ve que ella está con el chico que la tiene del brazo.-

-Oye que tenga novio no evita que me guste.-

-Te parece más bella que yo!-

A Saori casi le daba un infarto de estar presenciando tan estúpida discusión mientras que Mitchelle estaba fuera hecha una furia.

-Por todos nosotros, ustedes dos basta ya, ella está enamorada de Kanon y él de ella además a ella no le interesa hacerte la competencia a ti!-

Bueno ahí comenzaron a pelarse los cuatro dioses en medio de las miradas frustradas de sus caballeros y amazonas. Mientras tanto fuera del muro, en un ambiente más ventilado, Kanon seguía tratando de hacer razonar a su chica, mientras que Julián parecía estar feliz ante la aterrante situación y es que el simple hecho de que Gabrielle le tuviese en sus brazos protegiéndole le daba un aire de esperanzas al joven dios y aunque el sonido del viento no le dejaba oír nada el canal telepático siempre era de gran ayuda.

-Perdóname mi preciosa, soy un estúpido, pero te juro que te amo y que si me das una oportunidad no te voy a fallar.-

-Julián cariño no crees que no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir un tema así.-

-Si lo sé, pero me estoy ahogando y necesitaba decírtelo. Por favor Gaby yo sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico.

-Escucha te prometo que en cuanto salgamos de esta ventisca y estemos en otro sitio podremos hablarlo, está bien?-

- Entonces pongámonos en marcha.- Y en seguida dirigió su telepatía rumbo a Kanon. –Oye ex Dragón, déjate de pendejadas y demuéstrale a tu luciérnaga lo que sus dos pequeñas montañas te hacen hacer.-

-Qué diablos dices?!-

-No seas bruto es una mujer se siente ofendida, tienes que probarle que lo que la otra le dijo no es verdad y eso muchacho se demuestra con acciones no con razones.-

Aquello hizo que una idea entrase en la cabeza del géminis y bueno obras son amores y no buenas razones, así que encendió su cosmos para poder girar a su chica hacia él y darle un buen y apasionado beso que calmo por completo el mar de frustración de la del rayo azul y la hizo caer casi en éxtasis deteniendo inmediatamente los vientos y regresando el claro a los cielos haciendo que todos pudiesen suspirar de alivio. El éxtasis de la del rayo azul la hizo comenzarse a acariciar con su pareja delante de todos, despertando en él deseos de no detenerse y asi las caricias y los besos iban subiendo de tono.

Los que se encontraban fuera de la protección del muro miraban con cierto aire de deseo a sus respectivas salvadoras, Camus y Afrodita no se midieron y se besaron directamente con ellas el ambiente del templo de la belleza incitaba a los placeres con todo y los huracanes de la pobre peli roja ya no tan ofendida. Shura se ponía nervioso ante la mirada inocente de Graciela y Shaka luchaba por mantener su compostura delante de Ángela, pero estos dos caballeros no pudieron contener sus deseos por mucho tiempo y las dos parejas se vieron atrapados por el deseo de entregarse a la pasión ahí mismo y delante de todos. El pobre de Sorrento ya acostumbrado a los malos tratos de Constanza se dijo a si mismo que un golpecito mas no haría la diferencia. Así el flautista se aventuró a darle tremendo beso a la del pelo azulado ganándose, claro esta, otra buena bofetada que hizo estremecerse hasta al mismo Poseidón.

El muro de cristal de los lemurianos se disolvió dejando en evidencia una campal discusión entre las tres diosas y Hermes, los caballeros y amazonas decidieron sentarse aunque fuera en las escalinatas ya que aquello se veía que duraría. Saori ni sintió cuando Saga la cargo para sacarla de tan absurda discusión, todavía en brazos de él y ella seguía encendida en el pleito así que tomando ejemplo de su hermano y movido por un apasionado calor decidió callarla de la manera más apropiada al sitio donde estaban. A Shion y a Dokho casi se les van sus ojos a ver a una mitad de los caballeros atrapados bajo la energía ya reconectada del cosmos de la Diosa de la belleza y sensualidad.

La sensualidad comenzaba a respirarse en toda la sala a Mascara Mortal se le iban los ojos viendo como comenzaban casi todos a comerse a besos con las chicas de sus intereses. Era la cosmos energía de Afrodita la Diosa de la belleza quien comenzaba a hacer salir los deseos ocultos, la misma Constanza que venía de pegarle un tremendo bofetón a Sorrento en un minuto cambio su semblante y se lanzó de nuevo a los brazos del aporreado flautista quien la recibió gustoso sin importarle las posteriores consecuencias que esto podría conllevar. Marín del Águila se acercó sensualmente a Aiora, aunque este parecía más preocupado por el estado de sus compañeros que por ver a la acalorada amazona, mientras por otro lado era Mascara de Muerte quien no podía dejar de respirar fuerte al observar a la hermosa japonesa insinuándose y pegándose a un indiferente Aiora y ya que este ni se enteraba de las obvias necesidades de la chica, el italiano decidió ser él quien diera el paso con la amazona.

Milo quiso acercarse a Shaina cuando se vio frenado por el brazo de una hermosa June quien lo atrapo montándosele hasta tumbarlo al suelo comiéndoselo a besos. Shaina y Mu no se quedaron atrás ante los ojos de su impresionado Maestro Shion quien tuvo que taparle los ojos al joven Kiki para que no viera a casi la total de los caballeros caer en determinados actos. Gabrielle comenzaba a inquietarse aquello le parecía del todo extraño, y dirigiéndose a Julián se lo hizo ver.

-Julián esto me parece muy extraño porque están todos así?!-

-Es la energía de Afrodita ella despierta la sensualidad y el deseo o les hace salir a flote y parece ser que hay más de uno que se estaba restringiendo.-

-Qué hacemos? si les dejamos van a dar el espectáculo erótico de sus vidas.-

-Bueno que te parece si nos unimos al grupo mi preciosa.- Le decía todo subido en tensión el señor de los mares quien también cayo presa del efecto erótico del momento. Fue cuestión de segundos para que ellos dos también rodaran por los suelos totalmente deseosos de consumar aquello que tenían ya tiempo de anhelar.

Saori y Saga no eran la excepción el beso del caballero de géminis ya los había llevado al suelo a revolcarse de placer sin ningún pudor. Dokho, Aldebaran y Shion estaban al borde de la histeria, ya no encontraban en donde esconder al pobre de Kiki para que no le fuese a dar como decía el mismo Shion _daño psicológico irreversible_. Aunque de todos fue el mismo Kiki quien tranquilamente dejo atrás a los tres estresados adultos y se dirigió a interrumpir a los tres dioses que seguían su acalorada discusión.

-Disculpen mis señores.- Decía todo respetuoso el niño mientras que Hermes, Afrodita y Perséfone seguían gritándose de _que si yo soy la más bella, que si tu no, que si eres celosa y tu más_ y tonterías así ignorando por completo al pobre adolescente desesperado ya ante lo ridículo de esos tres. El chico no lo tuvo que meditar dos veces simplemente no le quedó otro remedio y usando su telequinesis lanzo agua de la fuente de la diosa de la belleza que fue a dar directo a los tres dioses empapándolos de pies a cabeza.

-Discúlpenme mis señores por mi osadía, pero tenemos un problema.- y les apunto con el dedo para que vieran rumbo al salón y fueran conscientes del espectáculo que el resto de adultos estaban dando. A Hermes se le subieron los colores al rostro no por la vergüenza de ver algo así, si no por el hecho de que un chico de casi quince años estuviese viendo algo así.

-Mi bella haz algo mira que espectáculo están dando estos delante del niño!-

-Bueno Hermes ya se ve más adolescente que niño.- Le decía toda escurriendo de agua la Diosa de la belleza y Perséfone no se hizo esperar mientras se escurría el agua del cabello con las manos.

-Menudo ejemplo eres para los jóvenes, menos mal que me lleve a nuestro niño, si no mira como hubiera crecido.-

-Óyeme! Que estas insinuando!-

Aunque Hermes tuvo que cortar de nuevo la discusión y más al ver a su hija adoptiva June en una posición nada decente con el escorpión.

-Afrodita! Levanta el hechizo!-

-Bueno está bien, pero por todos los Dioses que buen revolcón se está dando Athena con ese caballero y yo creí que era virgen… jajajajajaja- Claro que en cuanto vio a su amado hijo poniéndose un revolcón con la albina del rayo violeta se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Con que fragmentos de los rayos luminosos, pero mira como esa se está violando a mi bebe!-

-Mi Bella, esa chica es su novia y además él ya no es un bebe, ahora por favor para el hechizo antes de que te conviertan de nuevo en abuela y en vez de misión de salvación tengamos que montar una guardería para todos los regalitos que vamos a tener dentro de nueve meses!-

-Hah si, si claro.- La Diosa arrojo de su mano un rayo que se expandió por toda la sala y TODOS los presentes lo recibieron de inmediato el ambiente se sereno y más de uno se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

Todos volvían a tomar su compostura, y delante de ellos les esperaban los rostros totalmente molestos de Shion y Dokho, mientras que Aldebarán trataba de contener la risa por la escenita que habían montado sus compañeros. Del otro lado un muy educado Kiki se disculpó con las tres deidades por el chapuzón gratuito que les había regalado. Las dos diosas estaban encantadas con esa carita de adolescente pícaro.

-No te preocupes precioso!

Le decían a coro las dos diosas, Hermes aunque no dijo nada se sentía que agradecía al chico el haberles traído de regreso a la realidad antes de que el escorpión fuese a desflorarle a la niña. A penas y llego a pillar de la oreja a la pobre de June echándole una mirada de furia al pobre de Milo. Gabrielle trataba de acomodarse el sujetador ya que tanto manoseo del señor de los siete mares le dejo aquello casi por el ombligo. Saga recogía su camisa del suelo para tapar a la pobre de Saori quien había perdido la suya mientras que Mitchelle se tapada detrás de Kanon, ya que ella había perdido más que la camisa. Inclusive el Santo más Santo ósea Shaka de virgo estaba que no sabía dónde meterse después de haberse quitado hasta los pantalones de la emoción del momento.

Bueno los buenos comentarios de Perséfone y de la Diosa Afrodita no ayudaban mucho que digamos.

-Por todo el olimpo mira peli roja estos chicos están para montar un calendario de esos que te gustan.- Le decía toda boquiabierta la diosa del inframundo a su homóloga de la belleza.

-Un calendario, anda si no fuesen amigos de mi hijo me montaba una orgia con TODOS, inclusive el señor de los jarrones tiene mucho de dónde agarrarle.-

El público masculino presente estaba rojo de vergüenza, aunque sus compañeras femeninas estaban rojas pero de celos.

-Ustedes dos en vez de estar diciendo estupideces podrían ayudarnos a encontrar lo que hemos perdido.- Decía toda histérica Saori, aunque al ver la mirada lujuriosa de la diosa Afrodita hacia su Saga decidió mejor cambiar de idea.

-Sabes que olvídalo, solo que te advierto que si te le acercas a este gemelito, te clavare tu querida espada en un sitio bastante incomodo!-

-Y yo les montare un huracán peor que el anterior si tocan a este otro!- Le decía Mitchelle mientras que se colocaba la camisa de Kanon, ya que la suya no se veía por ningún sitio.

-Bueno querida después de lo que acabo de ver tengo que aceptar que aunque tienes pechos pequeños hasta a mí me parecen encantadores.-

Claro que eso les cayó como agua fría tanto a ella como a su Kanon quien tuvo como reacción instantánea abrazar fuerte a su chica, no fuera a ser que entre Hermes y la Diosa de la belleza le fuesen a inculcar malas mañas a su muñequita.

Mirando hasta donde estaba el abochornado de su hijo quien parecía haber perdido también una que otra prenda la Diosa de la belleza sintió simpatía y ternura de ver como su Afrodita trataba de cubrir a su novia con un abrazo. La diosa se acercó a su trono y al lado tenía un baúl, el cual abrió sacando de él mantas y ropas que les distribuyo a los perjudicados por su energía. Después se dirigió a una ya más cubierta Athena.

-Déjame unirme a ustedes, quiero ayudarles.-

Saori estaba un tanto sorprendida de que Afrodita quisiese unirse a una causa que podría ser peligrosa y no era la única con esta intención.

-Yo también quiero unirme a ustedes, claro si me lo permiten.- Ahora era Perséfone quien hablaba, hasta el mismo Dios Hermes estaba sorprendido ante aquellas dos propuestas.

-Pero Perséfone no tiene cuerpo humano, digo sabemos que de los dioses que tienen cuerpos humanos ahora mismo solo somos Poseidón, Hermes, Afrodita, Deméter, Dionisio y yo. Por desgracia tu cuerpo es solo visible en la dimensión de los dioses.- Decía toda preocupada Saori, ya que la idea de contar con alguien como la diosa de los muertos le interesaba bastante, sabía que si Hades seguía enamorado de ella tendrían un as bajo la manga.

-A todo problema siempre hay que encontrar una solución.- Decía un siempre positivo Hermes mientras que con un ojo supervisaba que su June permaneciera a cierta distancia de Escorpio. Sacando su báculo y activando su cosmos en él, dirigió un rayo a Perséfone materializándole en un cuerpo humano.

-Te advierto que solo será por un año, ya que si quieres poseer un cuerpo más longevo tendrías que encarnarte desde bebe y sería un proceso largo. Como yo no tengo el poder de la Fuente solo puedo darte este cuerpo temporal, te viene bien?-

-Es perfecto, gracias Hermesito!- Le decía toda melosa y contenta la Diosa del inframundo, poniéndole los pelos erizados de celos a la diosa de la belleza, ya que Hermes su mejor amigo, era precisamente eso suyo.

Así ante lo evidente Athena se vio más que contenta de haber logrado que Afrodita la Diosa de la belleza, reconectara su cosmos al planeta y mejor aún, que ella y Perséfone se unieran a ellos. Poseidón les pidió que se tele transportaran todos de regreso a su mansión, ya que sabía que todos necesitaban descansar aunque fuese un poco y había que planear la búsqueda de Dionisio. Y así lo hicieron Dioses, caballeros y amazonas semidesnudos y cubiertos con la cómoda ropa de seda de la diosa de la belleza se tele transportaron a la mansión de verano de la familia Solo en Grecia.

Ahí después de darse una muy merecida ducha y deleitarse con una cena exquisita tomaron la noche entera para descansar, al siguiente día verían el caso de Dionisio. Mas de un caballero se disculpó con las chicas por sus conductas un tanto indecorosas, aunque todos eran conscientes que era la energía de la diosa de la sensualidad quien les había hecho participar en semejante escena bochornosa, o no?

De cualquier forma Eliana decidió irse a compartir sus noches con su hermoso caballero, aunque sabía que él tenía una plática pendiente con su madre. Después de que la bella diosa y él pasaron unas horas charlando en la terraza de la mansión, este se fue muy tranquilo a descansar en su habitación con su preciosa albina. Julián estaba de acuerdo, pueden todos dormir con quien les dé la gana que después de la escena que habían montado todos juntos no se le podía criticar ya nada a nadie.

Camus se dirigía tranquilo a su habitación mientras que en su cabeza trataba de desconectar momentáneamente con todo lo que en ese día había ocurrido. Cuando de repente sintió un par de brazos ardientes que lo atraparon por la espalda haciéndolo girar casi con brusquedad.

-Aurora, preciosa estas bien?-

Y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un apasionado beso que casi le roba la totalidad del aliento y en un segundo sintió como la chica lo jalo hasta su habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta y poniéndole el seguro.

-Ça va ma belle?-

-Non, tu me manque.-

Y así la chica tumbo al bueno de Camus en su cama mientras se montaba encima de él desabotonándole la camisa y pasándole su cálida lengua por todo su fresco pecho, haciéndole subir de inmediato la temperatura del cero absoluto al cien absoluto. Después se dirigió a sus labios pasando su lengua traviesamente y comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo con él. Mientras le besaba el cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos que estaban enloqueciendo los sentidos del Acuario. Aurora era fuego de fuego, su elemento la consumía y su amor por el caballero de los hielos la enloquecía.

Fue en un instante cuando él se giró poniéndose sobre ella, terminándose de quitar la camisa y ayudando a la desesperada chica a desnudarse para ahora ser él quien trazara un camino de frescos besos desde el cuello de la chica hasta que su lengua se entretuvo en el ombligo de la de ojos de ámbar. El sabia en donde tocar y sobre todo como hacerlo, siguió el camino desde el ombligo hasta llegar a la zona intima de su chica, poniéndola nerviosa al sentir su lengua tocando cierto punto sensible haciéndola emitir un fuerte gemido de placer. Ahí permaneció un poco jugando con su lengua en la zona intimida de su ardiente novia, quien sentía que de seguir así algo en ella explotaría. Él no era tonto no permitiría que ella terminara sola, así que después de depositar un dulce beso en el clítoris de su amada subió a perderse en la boca de ella mientras que con sus caricias motivo a la chica abrir sus piernas y recibirlo por completo entrado de una estocada, misma que enloqueció de placer a su compañera.

No necesito mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a la deseada invasión de su caballero y así comenzó a seguirle el ritmo apasionado y profundo al hermoso francés. Entre besos abrazadores y caricias muy provocadoras, fue un instante y ella sintió que su cuerpo iba a explotar como un volcán en plena acción, sus manos tomaron con fuerzas las sabanas de la cama tratando de expresar su tensión mientras que las manos de él se unieron a las suyas en señal de complicidad y con un fuerte gemido, ambos explotaron.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones se fueron calmando mientras que sus labios se unieron como dos polos opuestos de un imán incapaces de separarse. Así entre besos y abrazos pasaron la noche entregándose después a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Julián intentaba retomar el sueño, pero le era imposible la confesión de Gabrielle se le había clavado en el alma. Ahora todo era claro, ni el mismo podía perdonarse a sí mismo de la estupidez de aquella existencia. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por la vida de aquel bebe suyo que nunca pudo llegar a conocer la vida, se sentía fatal. Aquello no tenía sentido y comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente era él la persona indicada para hacerla feliz a ella. Prefirió levantarse antes de terminar por despertar al pobre de Sorrento quien dormía en la cama de al lado. Camino por los pasillos de su mansión hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a los jardines, desde ahí se podía ver el mar su mundo tan perfecto el sonido de las olas le atraían y decidió dirigirse a la playa quizás una caminata le traería un poco de paz.

El sonido de las olas y la suave brisa marina hacia que su mente dejara de torturarse, pero aun así el único pensamiento que parecía llenarlo de vida llevaba el hermoso rostro de Gabrielle y no pudo evitarlo con todo su ser quiso sentir que era real que ella estaba ahí junto a él, cuando en un instante una hermosa paz toco su aura y su pecho se sintió rodeado por unos brazos que brillaban con una hermosa luz blanca. Cuál fue su sorpresa al girarse de que aquello no era un sueño.

-Gabrielle, que haces aquí?-

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir, y no quiero que sigas sufriendo por el pasado. Ni quiero que pienses que yo estaría mejor con alguien más.-

-Escúchame Gaby yo…-

-No quiero estar con nadie más! Lo escuchas! Si no eres tú no será ninguno! Soy una estúpida quizás porque no quiero volver contigo ahora mismo, pero tampoco puedo vivir sin ti. Maldita sea te amo!- Decía la chica toda desesperada mientras que sus ojos eran presas del llanto.

Julián no pudo resistir dicha confesión y acerco sus labios despacio hacia los de ella los cuales fueron inmediatamente recibidos en un beso apasionado y profundo. En cuanto sus bocas buscaron el aire ella le hablo.

-Julián por favor ayúdame, no me dejes, pero no me fuerces. Te amo, pero tengo miedo.-

-Tranquila mi amor, iremos tranquilos yo estoy junto a ti y no me pienso ir. No hay ni habrá otra que no seas tú.-

Su pregunta estaba resuelta, no quitaría el dedo del renglón, pero tendría que aprender el muy difícil arte de la paciencia. Ambos se sentaron abrazados disfrutando de la suave brisa marina, hasta que vieron que era más cómodo acostarse en la suave arena y así juntos y abrazados pasaron la noche.


	28. Chapter 28 La antesala del desastre

Capítulo 28 La antesala al desastre

El sol comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos cuando Julián y Gabriel tomaron rumbo a la mansión, habían pasado una noche magnifica, hubiesen querido permanecer así más tiempo, pero tenían una misión y de ella dependía que pudiesen tener un futuro. La mañana se dejaba sentir bastante tranquila, en el comedor ya se encontraba Hermes muy bien acompañado de sus dos bellezas divinas que no paraban de discutir poniéndole la cabeza al punto de explosión. La rubia se quejaba de las manías de su homóloga de la belleza ya que ésta tardaba horas en arreglarse dejando salir sus evidentes encantos. Pelirroja de hermosos ojos azul turquesa y una figura perfecta Afrodita hacía gala de porque ella llevaba el título de Diosa de la belleza y sensualidad. Aunque si de belleza hablamos Perséfone no se quedaba tan atrás, la reina del inframundo con sus cabellos rubios rizados, su rostro infantil y sus ojos azules con esa mirada un tanto tenebrosa podía ser bien la fantasía de cualquier hombre humano o Dios, no en balde Hades había perdido la cabeza por ella. Cada una a su estilo, cada una bella y ambas inmensamente poderosas cuando se lo proponían eran capaces de sumir en el caos a quienes les agredieran.

Entre el intenso olor a café y las discusiones superfluas de las dos divinidades Hermes pudo percatarse de que el Señor de los mares entraba muy bien acompañado por la puerta del jardín y no pudo resistirse a hacerle una señal para que les acompañasen.

-Buenos días parece ser que hemos tenido una buena noche.- Decía Hermes con un evidente doble sentido que fue perfectamente captado por todos los presentes.

-Vaya Poseidón veo que mi energía te ha traído frutos, eres la del rayo blanco por lo que puedo ver.- El comentario de la diosa bella puso a Gabrielle un tanto nerviosa, pero sería Julián quien tomaría la palabra.

-Se llama Gabrielle y ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace milenios, Afrodita.-

-Pues a mí me da la impresión que se conocen a profundidad.-

El joven magnate prefirió evadir el tema.-Bueno alguna idea de en donde buscar a Dionisio o prefieren que busquemos primero a Deméter?-

Aunque eso le pondría el pelo de punta a Perséfone.

-Qué?! Porque a mi madre, si ella siempre ha permanecido indiferente ante los asuntos del olimpo, además con lo mucho que le encantan las manzanas tiene que estar más necia que de costumbre.-

-Bueno pensé que el verte junto a nosotros le haría tomar la decisión de reconectar su energía al planeta.-

-Estas soñando, mi madre está obsesionada con controlarme como a una niña, tiene la estúpida idea de que volveré a vivir mi aburrida vida de soltera cortando florecitas en el campo, me forzó a pasar la mitad del año con ella o mejor dicho me forzaba.-

-Pero eso quiere decir que tú ya no subes a la superficie los seis meses que te correspondían?-

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no por obligación, desde hace casi treinta años abandone esa absurda imposición.-

Hermes no daba crédito a lo que oía, Perséfone había desacatado una orden del mismo Zeus, y quizás fuese eso lo que tenía a la Diosa Deméter en esa actitud reacia contra el planeta.

-No te dio miedo que Zeus tomase cualquier represaría por desobedecerle.-

-Ajajajajajajaja Por favor Hermes nuestro padre nunca estuvo del todo de acuerdo con aquello, lo hizo por callar a mi madre por el escándalo que nos montó. Yo hablé con él de mi decisión hace treinta años y él me apoyo, así que a mama no le quedo de otra que aguantarse.-

Ahora sería Gabrielle quien estaba intrigada por la situación de la Diosa.

-Perdone mi imprudencia, pero si ya no suele subir por obligación esos seis meses que es lo que solía hacer?-

- Los últimos treinta años me ocupe del alma de mi hijo adoptivo Adonis (claro hasta ante de la desaparición del inframundo) e intente sin éxito aparente reconquistar el frio corazón de un Dios que parece claro que ha dejado de amarme.- La fría voz de Perséfone venia teñida de un hilo de dolor, que fue completamente perceptible por Gabrielle.

-Porque piensas que él ya no te ama?-

-Porque si me amara se hubiese ocupado un poco de nosotros en vez de obsesionarse con destruir el mundo de los humanos, no lo crees querida?-

La bella diosa no pudo evitar sentir compasión por su homóloga, si bien era cierto que Perséfone podía ser bastante irónica y hasta cruda, también tenía un fondo y una razón de ser.

-Vamos rubia, no te pongas melodramática, eso déjamelo a mí, además si quieres aún conservo el arco y las flechas de mi Eros si quieres te flechamos a algún candidato mejor que ese amargado de Hades.-

La ironía era la mejor arma de la rubia deidad.-jajajajajaja Yo melodramática por favor no me malinterpreten una cosa es que soy honesta y acepto mis patéticos sentimientos que tengo por mi marido y otra es que ande desesperada en busca de cualquiera para suplantarlo. Guárdate tus flechas rojita, que yo seré quien decida al final, como siempre debió de ser.-

Gabrielle le dedico una suave sonrisa a la reina del inframundo mientras que se tomaba tranquilamente una tasa de te acompañando a Julián y al resto.

Mientras tanto en una condensada habitación Camus de acuario hacia todo lo humanamente posible por despertar a su hermosa, pero sonámbula pareja quien no dejaba de decir incoherencias mientras dormía.

-Aurora cherie, reveille toi.-

-No, no, no, ya te dije que apuesto todo al siete, vamos quiero un puto siete ahora mismo.-

Bueno la forma galante parecía no funcionar y para colmo la peli naranja se ponía más excitada en su sueño.

-El nueve pongo doscientos en el nueve. Vamos! Vamos! Necesito un nueve.

Quizás el método romántico podría hacer mejor efecto, así que sin más Camus se acercó a su chica plantándole tremendo besote que la hizo despertar.

-Cariño ahhhhhhhhhh- decía la chica mientras se estiraba frente a la mirada un tanto divertida de su novio. –Qué hora es?-

-Es la hora de que tomemos un desayuno y me cuentes para que necesitas un siete y un nueve.-

-Ehhhhhh?-

Saori se despertaba en brazos de su amado caballero, aunque algo le inquietaba y no era por su hermoso compañero de cama.

-Saga, precioso ya es hora.-

-Si lo sé, tengo rato despierto, pero no quería moverme de la cama me gusta verte dormir. Pasa algo mi amor te siento algo inquieta.-

-Sabes presiento algo…-

-Algo de qué mi muñequita?- Le preguntaba Kanon a su amada Mitchelle quien se dirigía al baño víctima de una extraña sensación de dolor de cabeza y mareo.

-No lo sé es como algo…

-Algo que desestabiliza, sabes cómo cuando todo pasa lento y relajado, pero no eres dueño de tus actos.- Le contestaba Eliana a Afrodita quien estaba extrañado de las sensaciones que su novia había experimentado durante su sueño.

-Crees que estas presintiendo algo que puede ocurrir? Sabes por lo tu poder de clarisentencia?-

-No lo sé, pero te juro que jamás…

Había experimentado algo así.- Decía Mitchelle a Kanon para después terminar vomitando en el baño, logrando que el gemelo se levantase a toda prisa a tratar de ver que es lo que le ocurría.

Aunque ella no era la única ya que en pleno desayuno Gabrielle se levantó de un solo golpe dirigiéndose a toda prisa fuera de esa pieza, seguida por un muy nervioso Julián que del susto soltó la taza de café tirándola en medio de la mesa para sorpresa de sus tres invitados que siguieron a la pareja con la mirada. La del rayo blanco a penas y alcanzo a abrir la puerta del baño sin cerrarla y cayo de rodillas vomitando, mientras que Julián entraba detrás de ella y solo atino en recogerle sus cabellos con sus manos para que la chica no se manchase.

-Gaby estas enferma? Que te pasa?!-

En uno de los pasillos de la mansión Graciela perdía el equilibrio, siendo ayudada por Shura y Milo que se percataron a tiempo del estado de la chica y corrieron a sujetarla. Mientras que Ángela parecía tener una migraña abrazadora, el solo hecho de escuchar el canto de las aves le daba la sensación que gritaban. Su cabeza iba a estallar si no fuese porque Shaka le puso sus manos a nivel de la sien enviándole un poco de su cosmos energía dorada calmándola de ese mal.

Constanza sin embargo no paraba de reír, no podía explicárselo, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de reír y de abrazar a cierto general de Poseidón quien venía saliendo de su habitación para toparse con la dueña de sus dolores quien se le colgó en el acto del cuello plantándole un efusivo beso. A penas y se separó para tomar aire ante el fuerte agarre de la peli azul cuando se percató del extraño estado de la chica.

-Constita, preciosa estas bien?!

-ummmm siip porque guapo?-

-Pues porque no me has pegado, cuando siempre que te beso termino sacándome tu mejor cachetada.-

-Que guapo eres, me encantas.- Le decía la chica con una voz un tanto rara, aunque eso a Sorrento le dio igual, ya que era la primera vez que ella le hacia ese tipo de comentarios tan agradables. Aunque cuando la vio que deslizo de golpe hasta el suelo, no tuvo otra opción que meterla a su habitación para intentar darle un poco de agua o mejor echarle un poco de agua en la cara, ya que tenía la pinta de haber tomado algún producto farmacéutico de esos que ayudan a conciliar el sueño. Así pasaron la mañana en la mansión Solo hasta que las chicas parecían irse reponiendo de una en una.

Todo el equipo se reunió un tanto nervioso en el salón, ya que era casi medio día y el Dios Hermes les anuncio que tenía que verles a todos en cuanto las chicas se repusieran.

-Bueno es una lástima que no hubiésemos coincidido todos para el desayuno, pero supongo que tumbar la fortaleza que mi Bella puso en su Santuario, nos agotó en gran forma, sobre todo a las chicas de los rayos.-

-Oye esa puerta fue un regalo de mi marido Hefestos y si algo es cierto es que es muy buen herrero, lo que él hace no se rompe es cien por ciento garantizado.- Decía toda orgullosa la diosa de la belleza ante la mirada de trauma del resto y el comentario cizañoso de Perséfone.

-Vaya y yo que creí que ya te habías divorciado del deforme ese.-

-Oye ya sabes que la bruta de Hera prohibió el divorcio entre nosotros, aunque es bien sabido que él y yo nos separamos desde hace milenios!- y antes de que las dos deidades comenzaran a liar otro enredo, Hermes decidió tomar la palabra para tranquilidad del resto de los presentes.

-Athena, Poseidón, caballeros, amazonas y mis _queridas migrañas_ (refiriéndose a las dos diosas claro está) he localizado a nuestro querido Dionisio. En cuanto estemos listos podremos ir en su búsqueda.

Shion estaba bastante alegre con la noticia y no dejo, pasar la oportunidad para ofrecer el tele transportar a quienes fuesen necesarios.

-No nada de poderes en donde se encuentra es mejor que no los usemos al menos que sea indispensable.-

Claro que eso a Kanon le desconcertó así como al resto.

-Entonces que hacemos?-

-Mostrarnos lo más normales posibles.

Athena estarás de acuerdo de que Dionisio nunca ha sido una deidad bélica y además él no se mostró contra ti en el juicio, bueno para ser exactos, él ni siquiera se presentó a tu juicio.-

-Tú crees que él será más razonable?- Le preguntaba un tanto inquieta la peli morada.

-No veo porque no? Así es que yo propongo que vayamos todos a visitarle este fin de semana demostrándole nuestro respeto y estoy casi seguro que aceptara reconectar su cosmos o mejor dicho alinearlo, porque tengo la sensación que él no se ha desconectado, aunque de todas formas su cosmos emana una energía de riesgo para los humanos. Creo que dialogando con él sería una buena idea, aunque ya sabes que es un tanto sentimental, así que creo que debemos ir todos de esa manera vera que le damos su plaza como Dios.-

-Pues estoy de acuerdo contigo, hagámoslo, entonces en donde dices que esta?-

-En una ciudad en Estados Unidos de América, aunque no estoy cien por ciento seguro de su dirección porque su cosmos energía pesa fuerte por toda esa ciudad, pero sé que se hospeda en un lujoso hotel de la misma.-

Poseidón se mostraba curioso, -Pues en ese país las ciudades son inmensas pasaremos meses antes de localizarlo. Y bueno de que ciudad hablas?-

Así sin más el Dios del comercio saco un folleto de su bolsillo todo emocionado.

- Señores y señoras nos vamos a Las Vegas!-

Dioses, caballeros y amazonas saldrían la mañana siguiente y el viaje seria largo, aunque viajarían en el avión privado de Julián, mientras que Hermes y Athena se ocuparían de pagar los gastos del hospedaje en tres de los mejores Hoteles de la ciudad. El resto de la tarde la ocuparon haciendo las reservaciones pertinentes y preparando sus equipajes.

La diosa de la belleza hizo un llamado a los caballeros y amazonas era evidente que ninguno contaba con los atuendos adecuados para una ciudad del calibre de Las Vegas. Quien mejor que la diosa de la belleza para asesorar a los jóvenes en cuestiones de imagen y moda, así que tanto Saori como Julián destinaron un cheque en blanco para vestir a su equipo. Unas cuantas horas de compras en los almacenes de gran prestigio, así como una urgente visita con uno de los más prestigiados estilistas de Grecia les vendrían muy bien a todos.

Saori se deleitó acompañando a su caballero a probarse los conjuntos de Armani, Versage, y las marcas más prestigiosas y no escatimo un céntimo en ningún miembro de su equipo, ya que quería que lucieran radiantes y perfectos frente a la ocasión.

Las chicas del prisma estaba totalmente desorientadas, era la primera vez que tocaban un tema tan extraño como lo era la moda, desde sus primeros instantes como humanas había sido Saori quien se había ocupado de proporcionarles sus vestimentas. Sin duda fue con ellas que la Diosa de la Belleza paso un poco más de su tiempo, ya que inclusive las otras tres amazonas habían adquirido algo de experiencia en el tema después de seis años libres de las leyes del antiguo Santuario les había quedado tiempo de salir y codearse con estos cambios.

Eliana intentaba aprender todos los tips que la Bella diosa les daba para maquillarse, aquello parecía divertido, aunque en ocasiones un poco complicado. Ángela se fascinada en la perfumería nunca se imaginó que pudiesen existir tantas fragancias, se probó tantas a la vez que en un instante sintió nauseas por la combinación de aromas, sin duda para Shaka ver a la amazona con esa cara de asco le hizo sacar su mejor sonrisa, esas chicas tenían espíritus tan inocentes como pequeñas niñas. Mitchelle trataba de asimilar que tendría que caminar con lo que ella definía como su _sádica tortura_, eso carísimos y a la vez hermosos zapatos además de que apretaban horrible con esos tacones mantener el equilibrio era todo un reto. Gabrielle miraba todos esos vestidos de noche con telas suaves, que se pegaban a las formas de su cuerpo y que le hacían resaltar sus evidentes atributos. En un momento decidió probarse uno blanco como el rayo de su origen con discretos bordados de un plateado casi blanco a nivel de su pequeña cintura, y bueno porque no aceptarlo, no se veía tan mal en él y no era la única en pensarlo.

-Te ves preciosa.-

Los ojos azul mar de Julián parecían enviar una energía de fascinación a la rubia amazona.

-Tú crees? No lo sé yo tengo la sensación que camino casi desnuda.-

-Eres perfecta, mi reina, eres simplemente perfecta.-

-Oye tienes idea de cuánto tendrán que pagar por estas cosas?-

-Tratándose de ti y de tus hermanas no pienso escatimar.- Le decía el joven magnate mientras que depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla de su amada chica para después rozar su rostro delicadamente con su nariz tratando de llenarse con el dulce perfume de su piel. La chica creyó que sucumbiría presa de aquel deseo por tomar los labios del dios de los océanos, pero el miedo seguía invadiéndola así que solo se conformó con corresponder con otro suave beso en la mejilla de su amado.

La tarde fue quedando atrás, volviendo a la mansión a penas y quedaba tiempo para hacer las maletas, e irse a la cama a la mañana siguiente el avión de Julián despego con lleno total en dirección a la ciudad que nunca duerme.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29 Viva Las Vegas

Después de casi diez horas de vuelo el avión descendió en la caliente ciudad, y es que en comparación al clima húmedo de las costas griegas, el desierto de Nevada, les proporcionaba un ambiente totalmente diferente a aquel que ellos están acostumbrados. Las camionetas estaban listas su estilo como siempre elegante color negro claro está, así se fueron distribuyendo de acuerdo a los hoteles elegidos para comenzar su búsqueda de la deidad amante del vino, el teatro, la abundancia y la fiesta que mejor sitio que las Vegas para albergar a un Dios como Dionisio. Si bien era cierto, que esta ciudad podría ser definida como el templo del lujo, el placer y la diversión era claro que la energía del Dios de los excesos mantenía en gran modo este sitio.

Los hoteles, tres, de gran lujo claro está, y el equipo dividido en tres grupos liderados por Athena, Hermes y Poseidón. Para evitar el uso del cosmos decidieron distribuir teléfonos celulares a cada miembro del equipo y no de cualquier marca todos llevaban los nuevos iphone5 con todas las aplicaciones incluidas., lo mejor en comunicación.

El grupo de Athena compuesto por Saga, Kanon, Mitchelle, Camus, Aurora, Ángela, Shaka, Shura y Graciela se dirigió hacia el Bellagio.

Hermes acompañado de la diosa de la belleza, Perséfone, Eliana, Afrodita, Aldebarán, Death Mask, Marín, Shion y Dokho se hospedaría en el Cosmopolitan de Las Vegas.

Poseidón llevaría consigo a Gabrielle, Sorrento, Constanza, Aiora, Milo, June, Mu, Shaina, Tatsumi ( a quien Saori ya no lo soportaba por estresante y vio la oportunidad de enviarlo con el nada paciente señor de los mares) y por último el adolescente Kiki para ser todos hospedados en el hotel Venetian.

Misión: Encontrar y convencer al dios Dionisio de equilibrar su cosmos, sin utilizar sus cosmos, bueno al menos que sea en caso de extrema urgencia.

Una tarea bastante sencilla según las deidades y sus equipos, ahora ninguno de los implicados se preguntó si Dionisio quería ser encontrado y si es que se encontraba del todo solo.

En una Suite de Lujo del Hotel Bellagio un hermoso hombre rubio se despierta con resaca acompañado de una mujer de cabello celeste y ojos negros de belleza tenebrosa.

-Diablos me duele la cabeza, ese licor que me has dado es buenísimo, pero vaya que se sube rápido.-

-Mi querido Frank, ya sabes que es lo que dicen una copita más detiene la resaca.- Le decía sensualmente la mujer levantándose de su cama para servirle a su acompañante la copa, que el bebió sin ningún miramiento.

-Sin duda es el mejor licor de manzana que he probado en todas mis vidas. Sabes Eris podrías quedarte junto a mí, sabes que aunque estoy encarnado soy un Dios como tú y créeme que con mi inmensa fortuna la pasaríamos muy bien.-

La mujer volvió a tomar el vaso vacío y lo volvió a llenar con el extraño licor volviéndoselo a dar a su acompañante.

-Mi querido Frank o mejor dicho Dionisio, tu siempre tan encantador, ya sabes que si se trata de placeres a mí me gustan los excesos. Vamos enciende tu cosmos e inunda esta tu ciudad, mejor dicho tu Santuario y vamos a perdernos en esta deliciosa locura.-

Así lo hizo el Dios del vino, para agrado de la discordia quien volvía a su cama, desnuda para engatusarlo con su maligna y erótica cosmos energía.

En el hotel Bellagio Saori y su grupo bajaban sus maletas siendo atendidos de la mejor manera por el personal del hotel, ya que quien no conoce el nombre de la familia Kido, de su imperio internacional y extrema influencia en el mundo de los negocios. El hotel Bellagio era de una elegancia increíble, el lujo total adornado en su entrada por una imponente fuente, dentro era una fortaleza llena de casinos, bares, restaurantes y boutiques de marcas de prestigio. Mitchelle estaba casi con la boca abierta esos Casinos, con todas esas máquinas de luces de colores, las decoraciones imponentes y esas personas elegantes y distinguidas entregadas cien por ciento al vicio del juego sin ningún pudor. No podía dejar de observarles como apostaban en veces ganando y en veces perdiendo se sentía el estrés, así como el calor de sus energías entregadas a un solo propósito, ganar. Kanon observaba a su novia era lógico que en el universo de la chica esto se podía ver, pero jamás se sentiría como en el mundo de los humanos. Así que no quiso que ella se llevase una equivocada opinión de lo que veía.

-No te dejes llevar por las apariencias de todo este lujo, entre esas personas las hay quienes saben realmente divertirse y parar a tiempo y quienes se envician hasta perder más de lo que tienen.-

La chica lo miro con tristeza.-Quieres decir que jugar es malo?-

-No mi amor, lo que es malo es el exceso, el no medirte, comienzas por perder un poco y crees que la suerte volverá y terminas perdiendo todo. Mira si quieres podremos jugar, pero quiero que seas consiente de que es un juego y que no te dejes atrapar por la avaricia de siempre ganar.-

-Tú has jugado? Digo con dinero?-

-Sí, pero he sabido medirme no me gustan las patologías, ya hemos sufrido demasiadas en mi familia.- Le decía todo cariñoso el gemelo mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro de su chica para después depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

Saori y Saga se dirigían al bar tomar algo refrescante después de sufrir de ese terrible calor desértico les vendría muy bien. Saga estaba inquieto como encontrar al Dios de los excesos en una ciudad llena de excesos, y ahora la pregunta era la siguiente si él quería realmente ser encontrado.

-Preciosa que propones como haremos para dar con Dionisio?-

-Estoy convencida que es su cosmos el que alimenta a toda la ciudad, pero conociéndolo debió haberse encarnado en algún magnate de lujo y estos tres hoteles son los más lujosos de la ciudad. Además le encanta el juego, así como el alcohol y los espectáculos, estoy segura que es el propietario de uno de estos tres hoteles.-

-Así que solo tenemos que dar con el propietario y averiguar si es quien buscamos?-

-Si, pero hay algo que me inquieta?- Saga solo pudo levantar una ceja ante el comentario de su chica.

-He sentido una fuerte cosmos energía que ha invadido de golpe toda la ciudad, estoy segura que es él.-

-y cuál es el problema?-

-El problema es que como dijo Hermes parece ser que este cosmos está totalmente desequilibrado, digamos que esta como…-

-Si?-

-Como borracho, como ebrio.-

-Bueno mi amor toma en cuenta que él es el Dios del vino, y los placeres no podríamos esperar otra cosa.-

-No… no es eso… Es que siento que algo lo está… En fin no lo sabremos hasta que no lo encontremos. Sabes qué, vamos a llamar a todos que tengo una idea de cómo averiguar si es él quien está a cargo del hotel.-

Después de tomarse su refresco ambos fueron a reunirse con el resto de su grupo, para echar en marcha el plan de la Diosa.

El Cosmopolitan de Las Vegas otro hotel en donde con el lujo no se escatima, sus imponentes casinos, sus tres piscinas, trece restaurantes, night clubs y bares eran el deleite de todos sus fervientes clientes. Hermes y su equipo ponían el equipaje en manos de los botones mientras que ellos se dirigían al bar a planear su estrategia.

Las dos Diosas robaban las miradas a veces disimuladas y a veces descaradas de todo el público masculino, eran dos mujeres hermosas que despedían una energía radiante, sobre todo Afrodita quien no podía evitar lanzar una que otra mirada coqueta a sus admiradores, para estrés del Dios del comercio.

-Quieres dejar de coquetear con todo lo que se mueve, por todos nosotros mi bella que imagen le estas dando a tu hijo?!-

-Por mí ni se preocupe- Le decía el caballero de Piscis a Hermes – yo ya estoy resignado.-

-Lo ves Hermes mi hijo no es ningún ser de mente cerrada y retrograda, acepta totalmente la liberación sexual.-

-Resignación es el acto de no tener otra opción querida.- Le decía toda burlona, Perséfone.-

-Óyeme tu rubia!…-

-Mis señoras por favor se ven radiantes como para estropear sus bellos rostros peleando por trivialidades.- Sin duda Shion sabia como hablarle a las mujeres, después de todo tenía más de doscientos años de experiencia. Todo galanteo le venía bien a la deidad de la sensualidad.

-Vaya sin duda Athena los sabe escoger, me encantan así, bien formados y con experiencia.- Le decía la diosa bella mientras que se acercaba sensualmente al antiguo patriarca, haciéndolo sudar de los nervios.

A Hermes le quería dar un tic en el ojo, con su súper equipo.-Bueno ya es suficiente, todos! Tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra, hay que encontrar a Dionisio antes de que su energía termine degenerando a todo el planeta.-

-Que propone mi señor?- Le decía Dokho al Dios.

-Propongo que vayamos a los bares, como a este le encanta beber probablemente ahí podamos sacar alguna pista de él. Recuerden que debe estar encarnado en alguien bastante rico y poderoso que le encante beber, los espectáculos y el juego.-

-Menuda descripción aquí debe haber miles así.- Decía Perséfone toda resignada.

-No él es especial, ya que estoy seguro que tiene gran influencia en Las Vegas debe ser como el padrino de este ciudad. Es más tengo una idea Shion y Dokho ustedes nos acompañaran a mí y a estas dos pesadillas en los bares, mientras ustedes los jóvenes irán al casino. Recuerden que tienen suficiente dinero para jugar así es que jueguen, háganse de relaciones y saquen información. Busquen la manera de ser ubicados entre los jugadores de más elite de las Vegas, a Dionisio le encantan las apuestas así que debe controlar inclusive a los grupos de Póker de prestigio. –

Mascara de Muerte abrió los ojos de asombro.-Señor tengo entendido que ese tipo de jugadas se hacen fuera de los casinos y no puede asistir cualquiera.-

-Así es mis pequeños, ahora es a ustedes de hacer todo lo posible por ser invitados y, no sé, pero presiento que tu hijo mío estas más que calificado para ello.-

El italiano le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa y cómplice al Dios del comercio, quedaba claro que Hermes sabia reconocer a quienes tenía enfrente. Afrodita de Piscis tomo a su novia y junto a Mascara de Muerte, Aldebarán y Marín partieron rumbo a la zona de casinos del hotel su misión comenzaba.

Canales de Agua estilo Venecia adornados por Góndolas quienes proporcionaban un romántico recorrido a sus visitantes, el Venetian era uno de los hoteles por demás decirlo más hermoso de la ciudad. En el interior predominaba su estilo italiano sus paredes adornadas de esos frescos, aquello era el aire perfecto para todo luna miélelo, amante del juego y de los espectáculos de la ciudad. Julián y su equipo se disponían a beber algo después de haberse registrado en la recepción, sin duda un minuto de paz era lo único que el joven magnate añoraba. Y como no si desde que habían subido al avión no dejaba de oír discusiones y quejas, si no eran las dos diosas parlanchinas eran esos dos el bendito escorpión y la hija adoptiva de Hermes, June, quienes después del incidente en el templo de la Diosa Afrodita no dejaban de pelear. Si bien era cierto que el Dios de los mares deseaba a toda costa dar una imagen tranquila e imponente delante de su equipo y de su Gabrielle, el escorpión y la camaleón ya lo tenían harto. Inclusive llego a pensar el pedirle a Sorrento que les tocase una de esas suaves melodías a ver si los dejaba medio tumbados, pero no, eso no sería bueno para su imagen. Además hay que sumarle que a él, le tenían que aventar al mayordomo calvo y al pequeño demonio del lemuriano, kiki se la pasaba molestando a Tatsumi mientras que su maestro Mu parecía embobado con la cobra y dejaba que el crio y el calvo sembraran más el caos.

Menos mal que ella estaba ahí para su deleite, si es verdad que tenían una misión, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba en un hermoso hotel y que ese vestido blanco la hacía verse radiante. Y bueno siempre podría enviar al equipo a comenzar la búsqueda mientras que él podría tomarse un momento con su rubia antes de unirse al resto. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces los envió a buscar información por todo el hotel, sobre todo en los bares, ya que él también era partidario que ahí tendrían más información sobre Dionisio.

Saori y su equipo ponían en marcha su plan, este era simple en un casino siempre debe ser la casa quien gane y los propietarios de estos grandes imperios, seguían muy de cerca a quienes llevaban buena racha de juego. Era cuestión de ganar, y ganar para llamar la atención de los encargados y porque no tener una posible reunión con la cabeza del lugar.

Camus se inquietaba –Athena estas segura que será el propietario quien nos llame, quizás tenga a alguien a cargo.-

-Escuchen Dionisio es tan entregado al juego que no dejaría a nadie de su negocio, los dioses somos posesivos y vigilamos lo nuestro de cerca. Aunque como les he dicho puede ser que no sea él quien esté detrás de este sitio, aunque lo dudo, de más en más siento que nos aproximamos a él. Escuchen tengan cuidado, ya que presiento que él no está solo.-

-Crees que Eris esté aquí?- Le pregunto Shura.

-Es una posibilidad que no debemos descartar, así es que chicos manos a la obra y recuerden somos parejas normales que venimos a vacacionar.- Así la peli morada les cerro un ojo al resto en señal de complicidad y por parejas se distribuyeron entre los bares y zonas de juegos del hotel.

La tarde se pasaba tranquila había personas que ganaban otras que perdían, otras que lloraban, otras que gritaban en fin era una energía de locura total. Ángela comenzaba a cansarse de todo ese ruido de máquinas, música y gente gritando, aquello era la selva según ella y no era la única de esta opinión. Shaka se acercó a la morena ofreciéndole galantemente su mano y juntos tomaron un poco de distancia dirigiéndose a un bar en donde la música que ambientaba era mucho mas tranquila y hasta cierto punto romántica. Ahí se sentaron mientras que una extraña camarera de cabellos celestes les ofreció una bebida.

-Cortesía de la casa, para los enamorados.-

-Muchas gracias que amable.- Contesto el rubio tomando los dos vasos, si bien era cierto que él no acostumbraba beber, sabía que para poder buscar al Dios del vino habría que probar un poco de su producto. La extraña camarera continúo.

-Les estamos tratando bien en el hotel.-

-Si por supuesto, el servicio es excelente.-

-Ustedes no son americanos verdad.-

-No en realidad venimos de Europa, aunque mi esposa y yo somos originarios de la India.-

_Esposa_, aquello había hecho que el rostro de Ángela tomara un suave rubor, pero tenía que aceptar que no le desagrado en nada la idea.

-Que encantador, espero que Las Vegas les de todo aquello que están buscando. Disculpen tengo que cambiar mi turno les deseo feliz estancia.- La extraña mujer se fue con una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios, ya que aunque su turno en esa barra había terminado, según ella, aun le quedaba mucho trabajo.

Mientras tanto en los casinos del mismo hotel Aurora, Graciela, Shura y Camus jugaban a la ruleta. Aurora parecía amar un tanto la sensación del juego y a Camus se le erizo la piel cuando la escucho gritar.

-Un siete, vamos, vamos necesito un maldito siete!-

Vaya sorpresa un siete sale haciéndola ganar la jugada, delante de un público bastante emocionado.

-Un nueve, vamos necesito un maldito nueve!-

Increíblemente el tan aclamado nueve aparecía para sorpresa y locura de una buena parte del casino, sin duda Aurora estaba siguiendo el plan a la perfección, ya que con esa racha todo el casino tenía sus ojos puestos en ella. A Camus le llamaba la atención como a cada cifra salía ganadora y entonces comprendió lo que su amada pali naranja estaba haciendo. El público estaba expectante, y de nuevo la chica vuelve a ganar la jugada, así que para no ser aporreado delante de todos el Acuario le hizo una señal a Shura para que sacase a Graciela de ahí y se dirigiera hacia el área de las maquinas, mientras que él con una sonrisa cautivadora le dio vuelta a su chica para besarla efusivamente mientras que la saco de la mesa.

-Mi amor que pasa?- Le decía toda contenta la chica.

-Cherie, que haces se supone que no debes utilizar tu cosmos.-

-Pero no lo he encendido.-

-Entonces dime como es que sabes el número que va a salir?-

-Bueno… la verdad…?

-Oui, mon amour, la verdad…-

-Te acuerdas del sueño del otro día?- le decía la chica toda nerviosa con una sonrisa picaresca a su francés.

-Oh mon Dieu.-

Saori, Mitchelle y los gemelos se encontraban en el otro casino del hotel, Kanon intentaba explicarle a su chica el juego de las cartas mientras que Saga y Saori jugaban en la otra mesa. La misma extraña camarera de cabellos celestes llega a la mesa de la Diosa, ofreciéndole un vaso a ella y a su pareja.

-Señorita Kido cortesía de la casa, no sabe cómo nos deleita con su visita.- La mirada de la mujer parecía haberse posado sobre Saga, este quiso simplemente ignorarla, ya que no era la primer mujer que se lo quería comer con los ojos. Tanto él como su hermano eran muy admirados por el enorme público femenino que babeaba cuando esos dos pasaban y miraban con celos y envidia a sus parejas.

-Que amable, muchas gracias.- Le contesto amablemente la peli morada, haciendo que la mujer saliese de su trance visual con el gemelo.

-Espero que su estancia sea de lo más agradable y cabe decir que el personal esta cien por ciento a su servicio para lo que les ofrezca.- Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento los jóvenes siguieron su jugada, bebiendo tranquilamente los vasos, de igual forma lo hicieron Kanon y Mitchelle mientras que la noche seguía su curso.

Shura venía con una copa para Graciela, está definitivamente no daba una con esas máquinas, y ya para colmo comenzaba a estresarse de su mala racha.

-Maldita sea porque diablos no fui la vidente como Aurora, mínimo así no me sentiría tan ridícula.-

-Tranquila preciosa, recuerda que tú eres armonía y estas máquinas solo son un negocio para desfundar a los viciosos. Es más mira lo que te traje me lo dio una camarera encantadora y dice que es cortesía de la casa.-

-Vaya cuanta amabilidad en estos sitios.-

-No te dejes engañar es la forma que tienen para atraer a sus clientes y quitarles el máximo dinero posible.-

-Pues está muy buena, no se tiene un toque como acidita.-

-Si es como la sidra, pero más cargada. Oye que te parece si nos tomamos un momento igual y la suerte nos cambia, sabes mientras podríamos echar una vuelta por las otras zonas y ver de qué nos enteramos.-

-Oye y si vamos a ese sitio de allá?-

-Es una zona de night club, si porque no podríamos bailar un poco y des estresarnos y regresar después a probar la suerte con Camus y Aurora.-

Mientras tanto en el hotel Venetian Julián se paseaba de la mano de Gabrielle, quien comenzaba a inquietarse por el resto.

-Julián no crees que deberíamos supervisar un poco al resto, sobre todo al chiquito.-

-Gaby cariño no te preocupes, ellos son guerreros experimentados inclusive el pequeño diablo.-

-Sabes antes te gustaban los niños.- Le decía la rubia toda nostálgica.

-Y me siguen gustando, pero tienes que aceptar que entre el calvo y el pequeño rojo son capaces de volver loco al más cuerdo.- Gabrielle no pudo evitar reír suavemente por el evidente estrés de Poseidón.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te ríes- Le decía el hombre acercándose provocativamente a sus labios, ella se ponía nerviosa, aunque deseaba ese beso con toda su alma.

-Julián, espera yo…- No pudo terminar su frase ya que en un segundo estaba siendo devorada por los labios de su amado señor de los mares, sin poner resistencia alguna.

En el bar central del mismo hotel Milo y June sostenían una batalla campal, de palabras.

-Oye ya te dije que yo no fui quien dizque se propaso contigo, en el templo de Afrodita. Escúchame niñita no digo que seas fea, pero distancias mucho de mis gustos!-

-Óyeme estúpido no soy ninguna niñita y créeme que tú no eres ni una mínima fracción de mi ideal de hombre!

-Así déjame averiguar cuál es tu ideal, será cierto Dios del comercio de la cultura griega. Vaya ilusa!-

-Óyeme mi señor Hermes es perfecto y sé que en el fondo tiene sentimientos por mí!-

-Si claro, te ve como lo que eres, una chiquilla, y seguro que ahora se debe estar montando una buena faena con la Diosa Afrodita y honestamente que envidia!-

-Como te atreves mi señor y ella terminaron hace milenios!-

-Y tú crees que ahora se va a fijar en ti? Jajajajaja-

Aiora comenzaba a estresarse de escuchar a esos dos peleando, así que fue por unas bebidas a la barra encontrándose con Shaina y Mu quienes conversaban.

-Que tal chicos alguna novedad?-

Mu quería reírse de ver al escorpión y a la camaleón casi jalarse el pelo por tonterías.

-No Aiora, por el momento la única novedad son esos dos, que si siguen así terminaran por casarse.-

Shaina y Mu bebían tranquilamente su copa mientras que Aiora se percató de que las chicas del bar casi se lo comían con la vista. Shaina no pudo evitar hacerle la observación.

-Vaya cuidado Leo aquí hay más de una que te quiere violar, no se vaya a molestar Marín contigo.-

-Jajajaja, Shaina que dices, Marín es como una hermana para mí, es cierto que es muy hermosa y que antes creí que entre ella y yo podría haber algo, pero creo que lo que siento por ella no es más que cariño fraternal.-

-Vaya se lo has dicho?-

-No creo que haga falta o sí?-

-Bueno yo no lo sé, pero quizás deberías disipar ciertas nubes, sabes para no tener malos entendidos después.-

Aiora se quedó pensativo, lo que Shaina le proponía era un poco bochornoso, pero quizás no fuera del todo malo. Les hizo una señal con su mano de acuerdo y se fue con su bebida a entablar conversación con dos hermosas rubias que estaban del otro lado de la barra. Mientras que Tatsumi quien no dejaba de beber, trataba según él de ligar con cuanta mujer veía por ahí, pero con fracaso absoluto. Del otro lado de la barra una mujer de cabellos celestes y ojos negros sonreía triunfante, ya que había logrado que todas sus víctimas bebieran su delicioso licor.

En uno de los bares del Venetian un joven peli violeta tocaba tranquilamente su flauta deleitando a los clientes y despertando el suspiro de más de una admiradora. Su música era suave, pero sublime invitaba al romanticismo, a la reconciliación y a la seducción. Desde la barra Constanza era testigo de cómo más de una de las presentes hacían resaltar sus inquietantes escotes buscando la atención del flautista. Aquella escena comenzó a incomodar a la del rayo amarillo quien sin explicación alguna se levantó de la barra y se fue en dirección a la salida. Sorrento se percató de que la chica se iba con aire de tristeza y molestia en sus ojos, así que decidió terminar su pieza y haciéndose paso entre su público, ampliamente femenil, salió en busca de la chica de sus dolores. Le dio alcance casi a la llegada de la zona del casino.

-Espera, porque te fuiste?-

-Que te importa?! Oye porque no sigues tu concierto mira hay más de una chica que se deleitan con tu arte. Que te importa lo que yo pueda pensar o… sentir?-

-Me importa bastante, no me gusta esa mirada que llevas.-

-Que tiene mi mirada?-

El austriaco se quedó sin palabras, y mejor decidió pasar a las acciones primero abrazándola, para después acercar su rostro al de su bella acompañante plantándole un suave beso, mismo que ella correspondió con la misma suavidad, permitiéndole el paso a la seductora lengua del chico y enredándola dulcemente con la suya. Aquello parecía una danza de sensaciones jamás pensó la chica del rayo amarillo que unos labios fuesen capaces de acariciarle y a la vez seducirle como era el caso. El joven músico se separó despacio de la chica, pero sin soltar el abrazo y ella se extrañó que él cerrase los ojos con fuerza y tensara su rostro.

-Que pasa, porque haces esa cara?-

-Me preparo para que me des mi cachetada.-

-No te pienso pegar!-

-Créeme que estoy dispuesto a soportar torturas enteras con tal de poder besarte mi hermosa creatura.-

La chica no sabía si reír o llorar, así que solo atino en decirle al austriaco lo que sentía.

-Por favor bésame, quieres?-

-Yo soy todo tuyo mi hermosa luciérnaga amarilla.-

-Vaya tu querido emperador nos dejó el apodo para toda nuestra vida.-

-Mi amor las luciérnagas son de las creaturas más enigmáticas y hermosas que he visto, son capaces de iluminar los campos en la oscuridad de la noche, y además son un símbolo del romance y de las almas libres.-

Y siguieron sus besos hasta que decidieron irse a reunir con el resto que se encontraban en el bar si bien era cierto ya llegaba la hora de ponerse a trabajar. Así todos continuaron charlando y comportándose de manera amena con las personas y empleados tratando de adquirir información del Dios del vino era indispensable encontrar a Dionisio lo antes posible. Nada de información, pero las copas comenzaron a subir en número para todos.

El pobre Kiki sin embargo seguía dando vueltas sin poder si quiera acercar sus narices por los casinos, la ley en Las Vegas es clara ningún menor de 21 años puede siquiera observar a quienes están jugando. Así que se tuvo que conformar con pasearse por las boutiques y porque no ir a las piscinas, después de todo en caso de necesitarle, él acudiría.

En el Cosmopolitan de Las Vegas los caballeros y amazonas hacían gala de ser buenos jugadores, sin duda de todos Mascara de Muerte parecía adivinar las cartas que saldrían en la mesa, Marin estaba fascinada el italiano vestido con ese atuendo elegante, con su copa de wiski se veía realmente atractivo. Eliana pudo percatarse de la reacción del águila.

-Oye primero dices que Aiora, después Hermes y ahora Mascara, creo que tienes un problema de decisión.-

-Oye no todas tenemos tu suerte, albina, digo al menos a ti te hizo caso el chico de tu interés.-

-Y cuál es el chico que te interesa a ti?-

-Sabes el problema es que parece que yo no le intereso a nadie.- Era evidente que eso ultimo le dolía a la amazona del águila, Eliana sintió tristeza por su compañera, así que mejor la incito para olvidar el tema.

-Sabes que queda bien con un italiano rudo como ese, pues una hermosa peli roja como tu.-

Ambas chicas se sonrieron y se acercaron a la mesa ya Afrodita de Piscis estaba participando en el juego y Eliana no dudo en colocarse tras él, mientras que el chico al sentir la presencia de su chica estiro su mano para jalarla a que le abrazara de su espalda. Mascara de Muerte observaba atento el juego, pero eso no le evitaba echar una que otra mirada disimulada para admirar las hermosas curvas de Marín y lo bien que se le marcaban con ese vestido negro. Aldebarán se acercó a sus compañeros trayéndoles bebidas para continuar la velada, como un grupo de amigos que buscan diversión en los casinos.

Mientras que en uno de los tantos bares del hotel dos hermosas mujeres bebían a mas no poder y comenzaban a criticarse.

-Dale con Adonis, ya te he dicho que era como mi hijo, porque insistes en que yo y él tuviésemos algo más? –Le decía Perséfone ya medio borracha a Afrodita.

-Ah sí, y porque jodidos insististe para que se quedara esos seis meses contigo, si sabias que él me amaba a mí.- Ahora era la diosa de la belleza quien tantos Martini s comenzaban a hacerle sus efectos.

-Que terca, ya te lo dije mil veces que estaba muerto y los muertos deben quedarse en el inframundo, bueno debían… -

Hermes comenzaba a tener jaqueca con esas dos y su Adonis, así que haciendo gala de su postura como Dios le ordeno a Shion y a Dokho que cuidaran de esas dos mientras que él daría una vuelta a ver que podía averiguar. El antiguo patriarca se arrepentía de haber sido liberado de aquel obelisco comparado a esas dos hermosas torturas la prisión en la piedra era un paraíso. Dokho trataba de dar ánimos a su amigo.

-Mira el lado positivo son dos bellezas.-

-Si eso nunca lo he negado, pero si no se callan creo que terminare por suicidarme.-

Hermes recorría algunas estancias del hotel estaba inquieto por June, la idea de mandarle con Poseidón teniendo cerca al caballero de escorpión le preocupaba un poco. Realmente esa chica era como una hija para él, aunque tenía que aceptar que en ocasiones él podía ser demasiado sobre protector, así que escuchando los consejos de su amiga Afrodita quien le dijo que debería dejar de tratar a su pupila como una niña, decidió enviarla con el otro equipo. Total con el estresante de Poseidón a cargo qué mal podría ocurrirle?

La noche pasaba y en un romántico bar del hotel Bellagio una pareja de enamorados bailaban totalmente borrachos al ritmo del suave piano que ambientaba la velada. Shaka sentía que todo le daba vueltas por su cabeza y Ángela no podía resistir la tentación de besar los labios de la rencarnación de Buda en la Tierra. Era un ambiente encantador como ellos muchas parejas se dirigían a la pequeña pista abrazándose y dejándose llevar por el suave ritmo de la noche. La suavidad de sus labios era embriagante, ambos estaban fascinados, borrachos, pero fascinados, así que el rubio decidió dar el otro paso y se llevó a su morena fuera del bar. Caminaban rumbo a los ascensores pasando por el casino en donde Mitchelle quien estaba abrazada de su Kanon medio borracha se vio sorprendida por la pareja.

-Mira precioso- decía ya toda borracha la peli roja –Esos parecen Shaka y Angie, que vergüenza ni siquiera caminan derecho.

Kanon era consciente de que su chica venia de probar el alcohol y que por lo tanto tenía poco resistencia a la sustancia, aunque él quien en teoría era más experto también sentía algo de mareo. Aunque en comparación a su novia Kanon aún conservaba el sentido común de las cosas, sin embargo el comentario de Mitchelle le hizo voltear y corroborar lo que ella decía.

-Por todos los Dioses Shaka en ese estado!-

Hubiese querido ir a ver lo que le ocurría al hindú y a la del rayo verde, pero sabía que eso significaría dejar sola a su pequeña quien con ese vestidito rojo se veía apetecible para cualquier depredador. Pensó en dejársela a cargo a su hermano, pero se veía que este ya tenía suficiente lio con su querida diosa quien evidentemente estaba tan borracha como su novia. Además aquello no termino ahí, ya que cinco minutos después salieron Shura y Graciela más que ahogados de alcohol y estos también tomaron rumbo a los ascensores. Aquello no le gustaba para nada, era muy extraño que los caballeros dorados cayeran tan fácilmente por el alcohol, no eso no era posible, ya que su resistencia física era extrema. Decidió tomar a su chica e ir en busca de Camus y no fue difícil encontrarlo en la mesa de las cartas junto a una Aurora más que victoriosa, aunque un poco mareada.

-Camus tienes un minuto?-

-Dime Kanon que ocurre?-

Mitchelle estaba toda contenta, vaya que con el alcohol todas esas maquinitas se veían muy monas.

-Precioso yo quiero jugar a esa que tiene las pelotitas.-

Camus se quedó atónito a ver el estado de la del rayo azul, aunque no quiso criticar ya que la suya no iba mejor.

-Si bien gane otra vez. Ves mi amor volví a ganar!- Le decía toda borracha la pobre de Aurora.

Kanon sujeto bien a Mitchelle, para que no se le fuera a ir víctima de su fascinación por las disque pelotitas y después siguió conversación.

-No te sientes mareado? Sabes es extraño soy bueno resistiendo al alcohol, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no va.-

-Escucha mon ami, yo no he bebido nada fuera de una botella de agua que pedí en el bar.-

-Camus algo va mal, bueno que las chicas estén borrachas no me extraña jamás habían probado el alcohol, pero Shura y Shaka están casi ahogados y mi hermano aunque no está ebrio se ve que esta igual de mareado como yo. A propósito como dejaste que Aurora se pusiese así?-

-Fue un minuto que la deje sola para ir al baño y cuando volví se había bebido una copa cortesía del casino.-

-Es extraño y tú no bebiste la copa de cortesía?-

-No, realmente no me apetecía y como Aurora dijo que estaba buena se la deje, aunque jamás me imagine que un par de copas de vino le fueran a hacer esto. Créeme que amo a Aurora y jamás le hubiese permitido ponerse así, y menos en público.-

-Tú y ella están… Felicidades no lo sabía!-

-Gracias no habíamos dicho nada, pero no es un secreto. Ahora volviendo a lo nuestro…-

Aquella conversación se vio interrumpida ya que Saori estaba tan contenta de haber ganado a las maquinitas que no podía dejar de gritar de la alegría, Aurora y Mitchelle presas de la emoción del alcohol se soltaron de sus parejas para irse a saltar de gusto con la peli morada. Ambos chicos salieron corriendo para atrapar a sus borrachitas, antes de que fuesen a tropezar con esos tacones infernales que llevaban.

Ahora sí que se veían bien las tres chicas borrachas saltando como locas felices, después de todo la Diosa venia de ganar el gran premio de la noche. Kanon y Camus llegaron a toda velocidad junto a Saga quien no sabía si aplaudir a su amada por su buena suerte o sacarla de ahí ya que la pobre tenía una pinta horrible con el cabello todo desparramado y bañando de champagne a todo el que se le acercara.

-Hermano que haces, sácala de ahí.-

-Ah sí y dime como, por un lado la gente del casino la está aplaudiendo y por el otro las dos luciérnagas no la sueltan.-

-Oye mi Mitchy no tiene la culpa de estar medio borracha!-

Camus no se quedaría atrás –Mi Aurora tampoco ha hecho nada.-

El pobre de Saga tenía sus motivos.-Está bien lo siento es que este maldito dolor de cabeza y este mareo ya me tienen loco.-

Kanon levanto una ceja. -Tú también. Oye creo que alguien nos ha intentado drogar, mira Camus no ha bebido y se siente bien, y tú y yo a penas y hemos tomado dos copas y míranos.-

-Todo esto es mi culpa no sé cómo deje a mi pequeña Saori beber de esa manera.-

-Teníamos que vernos lo más normal posible, aquí el único anormal es este francés que no quiso beber.-

Camus no pudo evitar sonreír con disimulo, había que admitir que pese a todo esas tres loquitas se veían encantadoras, si borrachas, pero contentas. Saori recogió el cheque simbólico para después tirarse de la emoción en los brazos de su Saga, bueno en realidad se tiro encima de él cayendo sentada en su vientre sacándole el aire a su pobre novio. Kanon y Camus decidieron disimuladamente dejar a esos dos, mas por vergüenza ajena que por otra cosa e ir a atrapar a sus luciérnagas locas antes de que fueran a liar algún problema. Drogados o no el mal ya estaba hecho ahora a tratar de minimizar las consecuencias.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30 SOS Caos total

En el Venetian el rey de los siete mares, surcaba los románticos canales de agua que recreaban el ambiente de la romántica ciudad de Venecia en compañía de su hermosa rubia quien reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, mientras el Gondolero les amenizaba la noche con una hermosa melodía romántica. Aquello parecía sublime, la pareja no paraba de besarse tiernamente durante su hermoso recorrido. Julián se perdía en los ojos de Gabrielle, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, estaba decidido no debía fallar el ambiente era perfecto que podría fallar esta vez.

-Gaby por favor te juro que…-

Justo en el mejor momento lo peor siempre se presenta, unas voces escandalosas se dejaban oír, Poseidón tenía ganas de ahogar a quien se había atrevido a estropear ese momento cuando en un instante algunas de esas voces le eran conocidas.

-Viva las Vegas y Viva el amor!-gritaba Milo de escorpión totalmente borracho y abrazado de una aún más borracha June.

-Si viva el amor, bichito guapo!- La camaleón había perdido los pedales o el alcohol había hecho sus estragos. Julián y Gabrielle miraban atónitos desde la góndola la escena y después vino lo peor. Ahí estaban todos Sorrento abrazando y besando a Constanza, Aiora con dos chicas que nadie conocía, pero que se veían de buen ver. Además Mu y Shaina besándose y manoseándose frente a un asustado Kiki a quien llevaban en el grupo casi por la fuerza, mientras que Tatsumi les seguía abrazado de una muy extraña mujer.

A Julián le dio un tic en el ojo y a Gabrielle se le bajo toda su calentura en menos de un segundo. El emperador de los océanos estaba que echaba fuego.

-Pero qué demonios están haciendo ustedes y a dónde van?!-

Claro que con todo el alcohol que llevaba la compañía pues ni escucharon al pobre de Julián que ya le andaba por detener esa góndola y dar una buena lección a los borrachos de su equipo. Milo y compañía subieron en una limosina y se alejaron a toda prisa del hotel.

-Hey banda de idiotas vuelvan para acá! Usted gondolero pare este recorrido tenemos un problema.-

-Lo siento señor el recorrido termina en quince minutos y no hay por donde parar.-

-Que!- gritaron a coro Gabrielle y Julián.

-De eso nada, te doy mil dólares si nos bajas ahí mismo.-

-Paramos de inmediato jefe.-

Y así Julián y Gabrielle salieron como alma que lleva el hades detrás de los borrachos de su equipo. Pararon al primer taxi que paso, y con firmeza le dijeron.

-Siga a esa limosina!- Gritaba el dios de los océanos mientras intentaba en vano comunicarse por teléfono con Sorrento.

La limosina iba demasiado rápido y el taxista no quería perder su permiso, por un par de clientes histéricos y exagerados. Como Julián enojado tenía el carácter de un tsunami, el taxista se cansó y les bajo tres calles más delante.

-Estos putos americanos y sus…!-

-Julián cálmate mira ahí podemos alquilar un coche.-

-Alquilar no olvídalo mi amor, ahora lo compro y nos vamos!-

Fue la compra más rápida que la industria automovilista había hecho en su desde su creación, y así salieron los dos a toda prisa en busca de la tan alocada limosina y de sus ocupantes. Julián iba pisando a fondo el acelerador, dando unas vueltas tan bruscas que la pobre de Gabrielle sentía que el estómago la estaba matando. Aunque lo peor vino después.

-Cálmate Julián me estás dando miedo!-

-Tranquila mi preciosa ya verás que en cuanto le eche la mano a Sorrento y compañía serán ellos quienes me van a tener miedo!-

Con todo y la excesiva velocidad de la pareja fue imposible dar alcance a los borrachitos, así que tuvieron que recurrir al plan B.

-Gaby pronto trata de encontrar la energía de Constanza, usa esa luz, creo que a diferencia del cosmos esa pasara desapercibida.-

-Julián para por favor! me quiero vomitar!-

-Qué?!

Hubiese querido parar si no fuese porque algo en el sistema de frenado no iba bien, presiono el pedal con fuerza, pero nada, a penas y pudo esquivar unos obstáculos cuando el auto salió del camino estrellándose en una fuente, menos mal que contaban con los airbags y ninguno salió dañado. Julián salió del coche a como pudo y se dirigió a socorrer a su chica, en cuanto la pudo sacar ella cayo de rodillas vomitando todo lo que había comida y demás.

-Oh Gaby preciosa perdóname.- Le decía el chico mientras que se ponía de rodillas junto a ella sujetándole el cabello para que no se manchase.

En la agencia de coches la comercial salía contenta con su venta salió del sitio cerrando la puerta y su rostro se transformó en el de la discordia.

-Un olimpo menos jajajajajajajaja.-

Mientras tanto en el Cosmopolitan dos caballeros ya no hallaban como calmar los aires de un par de hermosas diosas totalmente borrachas e insoportables.

-Oye Dokho- le decía toda borracha Perséfone – A que estás de acuerdo conmigo que esta resbalosa, no es más que una llorona ridícula.-

-Oye y tú que, al final te volviste tan insoportable como tu madre, eres patética llorándole a ese idiota de Hades.- Le contestaba Afrodita con el mismo tono de ahogada.

Shion trataba de calmarles aunque él y Dokho también llevaban una que otra copa cortesía de las dos Diosas quienes casi los fuerzan a beber.

-Mis hermosas damas, no hay porque tomar las cosas tan en serio.-

Aunque Perséfone no se dejaba – Oye pelo de zanahoria, no te metas con mi Hades, que el pobrecito no tiene la culpa de ser tan bruto y tragarse todo lo que le regalan.-

-Si sirviese de algo mínimo te hubiera podido embarazar, pero ni para eso sirve, el pendejo. Ya ves hasta Hermes hace mejor trabajito que ese amargado!-

-A ti dime quien no te ha ya hecho el trabajito mona?!-

Aquello encendió a la bella deidad y ella respondió dándole tremendo puñetazo a la rubia y ahí se agarraron a golpes de los buenos. Dokho y Shion trataron de separarlas, lo que les costó un ojo morado a cada uno y una que otra costilla quebrada. El escandalo fue tal que el personal de seguridad tuvo que llamar a la policía, los pobres oficiales también salieron algo lesionados aunque con suerte y uno que otro tranquilizante se llevaron presos a los cuatro. Oh si a los cuatro ya que el encargado del hotel dijo que si eran sus parejas debían de responder por ellas. Shion quería matar al Dios Hermes en ese mismo instante a buena hora se le ocurre dejarlos ahí con esas dos locas.

En el casino los caballeros y amazonas veían contentos como Mascara de Muerte se llevaba todos los aplausos de la noche sin duda esos juegos están llenos de mañas y éste caballero se las sabia todas. Hasta el mismo Hermes, quien vio sonar su teléfono y al ver que era Dokho se reusó a contestar por miedo a lo que sus dos locas hubiesen hecho, mejor decidió unirse a los chicos y apoyar al cáncer, todo era mejor que aguantar a sus dos pesadillas. Marín estaba emocionada, tanto que ya se había puesto junto al italiano y de la emoción de verle ganar hasta le planto un besote mismo que el joven había correspondido mientras sentó a la chica a su lado para manosearle hasta las piernas. Aun así el alcohol siguió acompañándoles en la noche, así como el triunfo Hermes estaba seguro que el italiano no tardaría en recibir alguna proposición de juego clandestino, y eso era lo que tanto esperaban.

Mientras tanto en el Bellagio Saga llevaba a su amada casi a rastras, estaba contenta eso si irradiaba alegría, pero no podía ponerse de pie por si sola. Así que decidió cargarla hasta la habitación total si ese día no habían conseguido nada, quizás con todo lo que Aurora y Saori ganaron al siguiente día alguien del hotel les contactaría. Ya por delante había montado Camus al ascensor llevando a Aurora arriba en sus hombros, ya que esta de borracha era muy terca y se le monto a su pobre novio. Detrás para tomar el siguiente ascensor venia Kanon con Mitchelle quien estaba terca que quería cantar en un Karaoke.

-No, no, no tú te vienes a la cama conmigo, mi preciosa, nada de Karaokes.-

Detrás de ellos venia Saga con Saori que ya de lo alegre se estaba hasta durmiendo, rápidamente alcanzo a su hermano para que tomaran los cuatro el ascensor. Sin embargo unos hombres se colocaron cerca de las dos parejas rodeándolos, y aquello no se veía nada bien. Kanon miro a Saga como diciéndole que tenía un mal presentimiento. Uno de los hombres les hablo.

-Me temo mis señores que no subirán los cuatro en ese ascensor.-

-Ah sí y eso porque?!- Saga estaba enfadándose, aunque el efecto de la bebida de la discordia lo hacía aun sentirse un tanto mareado y ese maldito dolor de cabeza le estaba matando para colmo Kanon se sentía igual o peor que su hermano. Fue rapidísimo que uno de los hombres empujo al gemelo mayor arrebatándole a Saori de los brazos y haciéndolo caer sobre Kanon y Mitchelle. Los cuatro hombres subieron al ascensor llevándose a la peli morada. La pobre de Mitchelle toda borracha no pudo evitar llegar a una conclusión.

-Mierda! Porque siempre mi pobre Saori termina secuestrada, la pobre debe tener mucho Karma.-

Los gemelos querían morirse después de todo los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad. Los tres se pusieron de pie y a Saga lo atontado no le quito el salir en busca de su Diosa, claro que los atontados de su hermano y su cuñada se le unió. Los tres subieron en el siguiente ascensor después de todo habían visto que los tipos pararon en el piso 53, así que andando.

El ascensor comenzó su camino en ascenso, pero es absurdo pensar que en un súper hotel como el Bellagio tendrías el ascensor para ti solo. Aunque ya eran algo así como las seis de la mañana la gente en las Vegas no duerme. Y vaya que estos tres tenían a la suerte en su contra, porque si no es así como puede abrirse la puerta en el piso diez para subir a un pequeño niño de unos 9 años. Vaya que era mono así medio peli rojito, algo pecosito y con una cara de inocencia pura, al menos eso creyeron hasta que el mendigo infante apretó a la velocidad de la luz todos los botones del ascensor. De por si cada vez que se abría en un piso se escuchaba una voz grabada que le decía:

-_Estad usted en el piso número 12, le rogamos que revise llevar todas sus pertenecías al bajar del ascensor gracias._-

Saga quería matar al maldito mocoso quien les miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y no era el único, ya que Kanon estaba más que tentado en cometer infanticidio ahí mismo. Menos mal que Mitchelle medio borracha y todo pudo detener a los dos hermanos, quienes ya estaban intentando estrangular al chiquillo. Aquello era desesperante cada piso la misma letanía, la misma voz explicativa, Kanon se preguntaba si es que acaso los americanos eran idiotas y necesitaban este tipo de recordatorios o simplemente eran analfabetas y no conocían los números. En fin los dos hermanos se estresaron tanto que en el piso veinte se bajaron dejando a Mitchelle casi sentada en el suelo con el dichoso mocoso que la acompañaba. Ahora imaginemos como debe ser subir desde el piso 20 hasta el 53 medio borracho, con migraña y por las putas escaleras. Después de haber llegado al piso 45 ya la verdad era muy difícil respirar, pero un caballero de Athena es firme hasta la muerte., total siempre que se mueren hay alguien que los resucita. Así con las piernas molidas, el aire casi fuera de los pulmones y casi sin voz, los dos hermanos alcanzaron el tan añorado piso 53 al mismo tiempo que el ascensor se abrió depositando a Mitchelle quien venía saliendo con la ayuda del pequeño y encantador niñito.

-Ya sabe señora si un día se divorcia de ese feo yo soy todo suyo.- Le decía el niño mientras le dejaba en una hojita con el logotipo de Mickey Mouse sus datos personales.

Era definitivo Kanon quería cometer infanticidio, aunque en el estado en el que estaba a penas y podía hablar. Mitchelle aún se tambaleaba un poco pero con todo y eso pudo acercarse a su chico y a su cuñado y ayudarles a ponerse de pie. Ahora había que buscar a Athena, aunque eso no fue un problema, ya que los mismos cuatro tipos se presentaron frente a ellos con pistola en mano y los condujeron hasta una habitación. Ahí en la habitación estaba la pobre Saori tirada en una cama medio dormida, Saga estaba histérico.

-Mi pequeña que diablos le han hecho, les juro que si le!…-

Aunque no pudo terminar su frase ya que los tipos les encerraron en la habitación junto a la peli morada. Bueno había que ver el lado positivo mínimo ya la habían encontrado, aunque al mirar por la pieza vieron que Saori no estaba sola. Shura, Graciela, Shaka y Ángela estaban dormidos en el suelo y en los sofás. Mitchelle todavía súper borracha echaba brinquitos de alegría.

-Si! Mi amor tú crees que haya Karaoke en esta habitación?!-

Por otro lado de Las Vegas Julián y Gabrielle tomaban un taxi de regreso a su hotel cuando de repente reciben un extraño mensaje.

-Que es?- Le preguntaba la rubia a Poseidón.

-Parece un mensaje en video, vamos a ver. Por todos los mares!-

Ahí estaban Shaina y Mu desnudos haciendo el amor salvajemente en una habitación. Gabrielle no sabía de qué color ponerse, en el video Mu estaba esposado al cabecero de la cama, mientras que Shaina lo montaba como jinete salvaje. El lemuriano no dejaba de gemir y gritar.

-Ohhhhh Shaina si, preciosa, así! Te amo mi cobra linda!-

-Muuuuuu, yo también te amo mi corderito de fuego!-

Gabrielle veía que Julián se ponía de todos los colores, así que no se le ocurrió decirle mejor cosa.

-Mira el lado positivo Julián, es lindo que Mu ya se le haya declarado a Shaina no crees?-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-

Después de quince minutos de palpitaciones y estrés el joven magnate logro dizque calmarse, y le pidió a Gabrielle que por favor le acompañase a su habitación. No porque quisiera seducirla, que con todo lo que habían pasado ya estaba aquello más que caído, era más bien que tenía miedo hacer un infarto en pleno pasillo y que nadie se enterase. Así llegaron a la habitación cuando al abrirla se encontraron con menuda sorpresa.

En el suelo Aiora medio desnudo con las dos tipas que lo habían visto salir, una de cada lado. A unos cuantos metros Tatsumi durmiendo abrazado de una… no, no era una era un transexual más viejo que el abuelo de Saori en sus últimos años, claro está. Sorrento y Constanza dormían en el enorme sofá uno sobre el otro y solo les cubría su desnudez una manta que llevaban encima. Y en la cama, en la gran cama, Milo y June desnudos abrazados mientras que en el suelo se podía ver un ramo de novia y una pequeña corona con velo blanco. Gabrielle saco de inmediato a Julián de la pieza ya que sentía que le podía dar un ataque. Ya fuera de la habitación el pobre miraba todo traumado a la rubia.

-Dime que es una pesadilla.-

-Querido respira, mírame y respira, así mira- Y la chica le mostraba como – inhala y exhala.-

-Está bien tienes razón, inhalo y exhalo.- y bueno trato de relajarse aunque en un segundo recordó algo peor.

-Demonios! Que le hicieron al niño!-


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31 Un día después.

-Demonios! Que le hicieron al niño?!-

A Gabrielle se le pusieron los pelos de punta, era cierto se habían llevado a Kiki casi por la fuerza y ahora no se veía por ningún sitio, al menos no se encontraba en esa habitación.

Mientras tanto en una de las suites del hotel Bellagio Ángela se despertaba con un tremendo dolor de cabeza aunque este se vio incrementado al ver que no estaba sola en la pieza. Shaka dormía abrazado de ella, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Poco a poco comenzó a intentar levantarse vaya sorpresa estaba en el suelo sobre una suave alfombra, su cabeza parecía no reaccionar, le dolía demasiado, eso sin contar que no podía encontrar el equilibrio para ponerse de pie. Se dio la vuelta a como pudo e intento despertar a su hermoso compañero.

-Shaka… Shaka despierta no se en donde estamos.-

El rubio parecía estar perdido en los mundos de Hipnos, a penas y la morena pudo levantar un poco su cabeza para darse cuenta que no estaban solos. En el sofá de enfrente se encontraban Shura sobre Graciela los dos parecían dormidos, y a pesar del pesado cuerpo del español su hermana no daba señales de estar incomoda. Con mucho esfuerzo logro sentarse y casi le dio un infarto al ver que sobre la cama estaban Kanon, Mitchelle, Saga y Saori, los cuatro bien abrazados y acomodados, pero no más despiertos que el resto.

-Hey! Despierten todos! Maldita sea que le pasa a mi cabeza, mejor dicho que le pasa a todo mi cuerpo?-

Nadie reaccionaba así que la de los ojos verdes se vio forzada al plan de último recurso, activo a como pudo su luz enviándola por toda la habitación. La luz verde esmeralda inundo toda la pieza y de inmediato comenzó a sentir que su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a abandonarla. Los semblantes de los presentes parecían tomar color y en el acto fue Mitchelle quien comenzó a estirarse.

-Ayyyyyyyyyy que sensación tan extraña.-

-Mitchelle estas bien?-

-No, la verdad estoy medio aplastada por mi Kan… Saori que está haciendo ahí? Y Saga también! Y tu! Y…. –

A penas y pudo ponerse de pie saliendo de entre los abrazos de su novio y su amiga que estaban acurrucados sobre ella cuando sintió que el estómago le jugaba otra broma pesada. Con su rostro casi verde salió como alma que lleva en hades a vomitar al baño, despertando a casi todos los durmientes. Kanon fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Cariño que haces estas bien? Pero qué diablos… Saga, Saori… menos mal que llegamos a recuperar a Saori, pero ahora que recuerdo... SAGAAAAAA!-

-Porque diablos gritas así! Todavía me duele la cabeza, Saori, preciosa estas bien?-

Saori estaba ya despierta y comenzaba a recordar todo, pero todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, en un instante estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Si estoy bien, pero por todos mis parientes! Voy a matar a Dionisio en cuanto le encuentre! –

Saga sacaba conclusiones.-Sabes cariño no sé lo que opines, pero ese licor sabia como a …-

Shura no pudo evitar recordar aquellas copas de cortesía.-Manzana, era como cidra pero mucho más cargada.

Saori se quería morir. –Corrijo voy a matar a esa zorra de Eris, hija de la gran p…-

-Cariño no ensucies tu boca con esos vocabularios- decía todo adolorido el pobre de Saga aunque no sin antes concluir su frase –Para eso estoy yo, mendiga Eris hija de su puta madre!-

Claro que aquella frase hubiese calado ante los castos oídos del caballero de virgo, pero debido al evidente ridículo en que Eris les había puesto a TODOS, Shaka no pudo contradecir las sabias palabras del gemelo. Kanon se dirigió al baño para tratar de ayudar a su pobre pelirroja, Graciela intentaba ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo estaba todo adolorido como consecuencia de la resaca.

-Tranquila Graci esto se llama resaca y es consecuencia de cuando abusamos de las bebidas alcohólicas. – Le decía todo tierno Shura mientras intentaba ayudarla a mantenerse de pie.

La del rayo rosa se tomaba fuerte de la mano del español, se sentía horrible y no comprendía como los seres humanos podían caer en esos vicios que deterioraban tremendamente sus cuerpos. Shaka estaba asombrado al ver que Ángela se sentaba en el suelo poniéndose en posición de loto en medio de la habitación.

-Angie te vas a poner a meditar?-

-Solo me concentro, ven únete conmigo y así recargaras mi luz verde con tu luz dorada y podremos ayudar al resto a recuperar el control de sus cuerpos.-

-No sé si pueda, me da vergüenza aceptarlo, pero creo que yo también abuse del alcohol y no me siento digno de invocar esa energía.-

-No digas tonterías, todos inclusive Buda tienen derecho a experimentar, no por ello te vas a volver alcohólico. Beber alcohol no es ningún pecado, el pecado es abusar de él y aun asi te repito que solo la experiencia puede labrar la sabiduría, no es así Athena?-

La peli morada levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación -Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ángela.-

-Lo ves Shaka ya experimentamos lo que es una tremenda borrachera, ahora será a nosotros de saber controlarnos la próxima vez o no volver a probarlo, eso es elección de cada quien. La Fuente no nos va a cerrar el canal por ello.-

El rubio se sentó junto a la morena de ojos verdes y juntos se concentraron dejando salir de sus corazones un rayo binario verde-dorado inundando la habitación y quitándoles el malestar a todos. Ahora ya todos se sentían mucho mejor y aquello se veía, Kanon y Mitchelle salían abrazados del baño, la pesadilla de la del rayo azul había terminado, o al menos eso creía. Minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió y los mismos tipos de la noche anterior entraron.

-Buenos días a todos ahora que parecen estar más en forma, nos van a acompañar, el jefe quiere verles a todos. No se preocupen por sus otros dos compañeros ellos ya se encuentran ahí.-

Todos comprendieron que se trataba de Aurora y de Camus y la gran pregunta era quien era el dichoso jefe de esos hombres, Saori no se quedaría con esa duda.

-Disculpen caballeros pero las maneras de su jefe dejan mucho que decir, y quisiéramos saber un poco más de él.-

-Señorita Kido, le pedimos una disculpa por nuestra manera tan brusca de actuar, pero debíamos asegurarnos que todos ustedes viniesen con nosotros y fue la única manera de hacerlo. Con respecto a nuestro jefe él es alguien de mucha influencia en las Vegas, podríamos decir que si esta ciudad fuese regida por la monarquía, él sería el rey.-

Saori no pudo evitar enviarle una sonrisa cómplice a Saga y al resto su loco plan había funcionado, ahora serian conducidos ante el único que podría ser merecedor de ese título y quien más que el mismo Dionisio.

En el Cosmopolitan Mascara de Muerte había robado toda la atención desde la noche anterior se mostraba como un jugador de élite, incapaz de ser vencido, es cierto que los efectos del alcohol estaban provocando ciertos síntomas en el resto de sus compañeros, sin embargo el Dios del comercio tenia siempre un as bajo la manga. Hermes comenzó a notar un extraño cosmos agresivo durante la noche y al ver que el equipo parecía perder los pedales por el alcohol, decidió romper un poco su propio plan y muy disimuladamente envió un pequeño rayo luminoso a través de su collar.

El Caduceo aunque se encontrara disimuladamente bajo la forma de un simple dije, seguía teniendo un extraordinario poder curativo y termino por curar el estado ebrio de los jóvenes. La noche había transcurrido como lo habían planeado, el caballero de cáncer contaba con los aplausos de todo el casino. Tanta perfección parecía de otro mundo, en un segundo Hermes recordó que extrañamente no había tenido noticias de sus dos loquitas, ni de los dos valientes caballeros que había dejado a cargo de ellas. Bueno pensó quizás las habré subestimado y en realidad se saben comportar en público, se quedó en ese pensamiento que le supo dulce como la miel, aunque era más que lejano a la realidad.

Aldebarán estaba muy contento él ya había entablado conversación con una hermosa morena, muy bien dotada que se veía tenía la intención de ir a por el toro.

Marín estaba tan emocionada con la jugada y con el apuesto italiano con quien se había estado manoseando toda la noche que ni por un segundo le paso por la cabeza en que situación podía encontrarse Aiora y compañía. Era extraño pero por primera vez en años parecía ser que su obsesión por el guardián del quinto signo zodiacal estaba extinguiéndose. Acompaño al italiano a cambiar de mesa de juego, mientras que trataba de observar si entre los presentes habría alguien interesado en acercarse al grupo y justo cuando creyó ver alguien medio sospechoso, se vio sorprendida por el beso apasionado del guardián de cáncer. El beso era ardiente, invasivo y delicioso, la amazona del águila no puso la mínima resistencia y decidió participar pegando su cuerpo de manera provocativa con el del italiano. Este paso su mano para sobarle el trasero a la ardiente japonesa, mientras que al concluir su beso dirigió sus labios a los oídos de la pelirroja para susurrarle.

-Eres mía, ni pienses que te me vas a escapar.-

La chica no pudo responder, ya que el moreno dirigió sus labios al cuello de ella haciéndola soltar un disimulado gemido de placer. Mientras que ella misma se abrazó con fuerza del hombre volviéndole a incitar a que continuase besándola. Aquello estaba subiendo de tono, descaradamente inclusive Afrodita no podía dejar de mirar con la boca abierta la descarada escena que esos dos estaban dando, Eliana miraba divertida a su bello novio.

-Quien los viera diría que mi madre les ha clavado una de esas flechas de Eros, que dice que guarda.-

-Vamos Dita cariño, déjalos sabes si quieres tu y yo podríamos hacer algo así aunque claro que en un sitio más íntimo.- Le decía toda melosa su albina después de todo de tanto ver, aquello terminaba por antojársele.

-Deja que encontremos a Dionisio mi preciosa y te juro que lo que esos están haciendo será mucho menos pasional que lo que tú y yo haremos.- Así el guardián de piscis se función por unos minutos en los labios de su albina, recorriendo con sus manos suavemente la cabellera de su chica. El beso fue concluyendo con la misma suavidad característica de las rosas del guardián de piscis, misma que la la del rayo violeta adoraba con todas sus fuerzas y aunque aquello iba tan bien el de los ojos turquesas no pudo evitar percatarse de algo.

-Sabes Eli, es extraño que no hayamos tenido noticias de mama y de Perséfone.-

La chica solo pudo encogerse de hombros, era extraño, pero bueno no tenía por qué ser tan terrible o sí?

Mientras tanto en la comisaria principal de las Vegas dos hermosas mujeres charlan románticamente con el capitán del a policía. Bueno realmente Afrodita había logrado convencer a Perséfone para seguirle el juego, ambas están sentadas en las piernas del emocionado Capitán, quien no podía creer las bellezas que tenía consigo. Shion y Dokho estaban de todos los colores, más cuando Afrodita había decidido utilizar un _"poquito_" según ella, de su cosmos de seducción con el cuerpo entero de la policía local, aquello parecía una autentica casa de citas. Presos y policías en pleno romance, todos sacando a flote sus deseos ocultos, había inclusive quienes gracias a la influencia de la Bella Diosa habían logrado salir del armario, otros que simplemente habían confesado su amor a compañeras, a presas, o quienes habían tomado el teléfono para declararse a la persona de sus anhelos.

Shion comenzaba a cansarse de tantas demostraciones melosas de deseos ocultos, y de una que otra escenita XXX frente a sus ojos.

-Mi lady no cree que deberíamos dejar tranquilo al capitán tendrá otras cosas que hacer?-

Le decía todo estresado Shion tratando de contener su desesperación al ver a las dos diosas decirle algo al oído al hombre.

-Oigan lindas sus hermanos, son muy sobreprotectores, ya veo porque el Gerente del hotel pensaba que eran sus maridos.-

-Es que somos una familia muy unida, lindo.-

El ver a Afrodita realmente queriendo seducir al hombre ese, ya estaba comenzando a cansar a Perséfone, si bien era cierto que el susodicho era bastante guapo (de lo contrario jamás hubiera aceptado montar en sus piernas) no era su amado Hades.

-Coincido con Shion, lo siento querida.- La rubia trono sus dedos y dejo decir una frase – _Un instante en el vacío y después volverás sin motivos_. –

El hombre y todos a excepción de ellas y los dos caballeros, cayeron en lo que parecía un extraño trance. Los tres miraron a la rubia asustados de lo que había hecho.

-Tranquilos en cuanto estemos a unos kilómetros de lejos despertaran de su trance y no recordaran nada de lo que paso, ni siquiera nos recordaran a nosotros. Ya sé! Que no se debe usar el cosmos, pero esto es una emergencia, además es lógico que alguien nos drogo, de lo contrario no se nos hubiese cortado los efectos con la simple activación del cosmos de Afrodita.-

Dokho estaba pensativo, pero aquello tenía lógica, en cuanto la diosa de la sensualidad había activado su cosmos de seducción los efectos del alcohol habían desaparecido. Todo tenía la pinta de ser obra de una especie de droga o veneno, no eran tontos como para no saber quién era la lideresa de los venenos. Los cuatro salieron de la jefatura lo más tranquilos posible, ahora era lógico que Eris se encontraba en Las Vegas y que probablemente, tuviese sumido a Dionisio bajo el efecto de sus venenos.

En el Cosmopolitan los ardientes besos del italiano y la japonesa fueron interrumpidos por unos hombres que se les aproximaron quitándoles la inspiración.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero hemos visto el talento que tiene este joven y nos gustaría invitarles a entrar en nuestro grupo de Póker.-

Hermes les hizo una señal al resto para que dejasen los romanticismos para después y no perdieran de vista a la pareja y a los hombres que los rodeaban. Mascara de Muerte fue bastante directo, ya que no quería ir a cualquier jugada.

-De cuanto estamos hablando y quienes son los asistentes?-

-Hablamos de millones y se trata de un selecto grupo de jugadores, encabezados por nuestro rey.-

Marín se extrañó ante semejante comentario. –Su rey?-

-Vera señorita en las Vegas existe por decir un cierto tipo de monarquía, digamos que aquel a quien llamamos el Rey, es la persona más poderosa de esta ciudad, posee casi la totalidad de los casinos de Elite y es una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo. Además no se preocupen pueden traer a sus amigos si así lo desean, al jefe no le molesta en lo absoluto.-

Mascara y Marín se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice por fin esa larga y apasionada noche daba sus frutos, hicieron una señal al resto y se fueron en compañía de esos hombres en busca de la cabeza de ese mundo de vicios y juego.

En el Venetian, Julián y Gabrielle intentaban guardar la calma aunque esto no era una cualidad del señor de los 7 mares.

-Ven preciosa, comencemos por el principio.-

-Que vas a hacer?-

Tomo a la rubia de la mano y entro de nuevo en su desastrosa habitación.

-Sabes dijimos que el cosmos solo en una emergencia, bueno no veo otra mejor que esta.-

Julián activo su cosmos enviándoles un rayo a la habitación entera, todos los presentes tuvieron la sensación de que les caya encima una ola de tres metros. Estaban completamente empapados, Gabrielle quería matar a Julián por semejante demostración de poder, después de todo entre los presentes había civiles inocentes.

-Que haces pudiste haberles ahogado, sobre todo a los otros!-

-Cálmate! Mira que funciono ahora están todos despiertos!-

La rubia se soltó de la mano de Poseidón, si había algo que ella no soportaba era dañar a inocentes, ella era demasiado pacifica para ello.

-Gaby lo siento, pero mira el desastre que tenemos ya, si no reaccionamos rápido no solo no encontraremos a Dionisio, imagínate lo que puede estar pasando el niño.-

-Sabes qué?! Señor de los siete mares yo me voy a buscar a Kiki, tu puedes quedarte aquí con el súper equipo de alcohólicos, espero que no termines por matar a nadie!-

-No Gaby espera!- Estaba decidido a darle alcance si no fuese porque el grito de Tatsumi le hizo volver su vista a la dichosa habitación.

Tatsumi estaba histérico más cuando se vio bastante acaramelado de semejante réplica del difunto señor Kido, claro que vestido de mujer y con mucho, mucho maquillaje, ahora cayéndose por el chapuzón gratuito. Sorrento se despertaba y al ver que Constanza estaba abajo él totalmente desnuda intento cubrirla con su cuerpo. Aiora estaba más que rojo de la vergüenza al verse protagonista de una película xxx con esas dos bellezas rubias, mientras que Milo… bueno Milo.

-Por todos los dioses! Que he hecho?!-

June estaba llorando como loca más de rabieta que de otra cosa, era lógico que habían tenido ella y el escorpión una noche más que ardiente.

-Mi señor Hermes me va a matar! No que digo le diré que tú me forzaste, que tú me drogaste, así al que matara será a ti!-

-Estás loca camaleona! Por Zeus que alguien me ayude!-

Julián decidió que Gabrielle tenía razón, así que prefirió darle alcance dejando aquellos en su caos. Aunque no fue por mucho ya que en unos minutos Sorrento y Constanza salieron, ya vestidos, detrás de la pareja y de igual manera Aiora, Milo y su ahora esposa June. Tatsumi, no quería quedarse, sin embargo su obsesiva pareja no le dejaba salir de la habitación.

-Anda calvito mínimo dame tu numero para volvernos a ver si?-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Athena auxilio!-

En un motel de Las Vegas Mu y Shaina se despertaban con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Shaina, realmente te amo, despertar junto a ti me parece un sueño.-

-Mu yo también te amo, pero no creo ser digna de alguien como tu.-

-Preciosa que dices, eres perfecta para mí.-

-Veras Mu yo no era…-

-Virgen, eso lo sé y que tiene?-

-Como que lo sabes?! Quién?!...-

-Digamos que realmente no tiene la mínima importancia. Yo te quiero a ti, a tu persona, no me interesa ser el primero en tu vida, pero si me encantaría ser el último. Digo si tú me lo permitieras.-

-Quieres decir que tú quieres quedarte conmigo a pesar de… eso?-

-Shaina, cásate conmigo, yo te amo y si es que morimos durante esta misión, quiero morir siendo tu esposo. Te gustaría? Me aceptarías?-

-Claro que si!-

A esos dos el amor les quito hasta los efectos de la resaca, es lógico que el veneno de la discordia no puede ir en contra del amor, este destierra todos sus efectos. Sin embargo Mu se percató de que el iphone de Shaina estaba frente a la cómoda delante de ellos.

-Shaina porque dejaste tu teléfono ahí?-

-Ah es que anoche mientras tu y yo…. Bueno ya sabes, quise poner la función de música, pero creo que no funciona.-

-A ver déjame ver eso.-

-No preciosa de hecho has puesto la función de envío de mensajes y le has enviado un mensaje a Julián Solo.-

-La verdad yo no entiendo esas tecnologías, según yo le pique a todo y no consegui sacar la bendita música.-

-No pero parece que has grabado algo, déjame ver… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh por todos los dioses Shaina nos grabaste y… no puede ser! Se lo enviaste a Julián!-

-Que! Hay no, hay no, trágame tierra!-


	32. Chapter 32 El Encuentro

Capítulo 32 El Encuentro

Las dos diosas y los dos caballeros caminaban de regreso al Cosmopolitan cuando algo llamo enteramente la atención de la señora del inframundo.

-Que es ese sitio?-

-Debe tratarse de otro casino, aquí no existe otra diversión querida.-

-No, ese sitio tiene otra energía, además de la de los casinos, una más dulce.-

-Estas usando el cosmos? Creí que no querías que lo usáramos.-

-No es necesario activar nuestros cosmos para sentir lo que el ambiente nos presenta, somos diosas, inclusive creo que nuestros acompañantes pueden sentirlo también.-

Shion y Dokho no podían negarlo era cierto ese sitio presentaba una energía mucho más sutil que en los simples casinos.

Shion trato de disuadir a la diosa para que dejara atrás ese sitio.-Mi lady no cree que deberías volver a…-

Sin más la rubia se dirigió a la entrada de aquel encantador edificio, a sus tres acompañantes no les quedo de otra que seguirla. En la entrada una joven les dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos al Circus Circus de Las Vegas.-

-Este sitio acepta menores de edad en sus casinos?-

-No, señora el Circus Circus es un hotel que cuenta con salas de juegos para los menores de edad y además de proveer de espectáculos al estilo de los mejores circos del mundo, claro que también tenemos casinos para adultos, pero digamos que no son nuestra atracción principal.-

Afrodita miro con asombro como Perséfone entraba sin querer si quiera percibir la presencia de sus acompañantes, parecía absorbida y llena de curiosidad por conocer aquel sitio. Shion y Dokho se miraban totalmente desconcertados por la extraña actitud de la diosa rubia y sin más decidieron seguirla más por curiosidad que por obligación.

Perséfone se paseó tranquila el sitio tenia inclusive una montaña rusa para diversión de los jóvenes, en el domo de uno de sus salas se realizaba un hermoso espectáculo al estilo circo canadiense con trapecistas que saltaban y realizaban sus perfectas piruetas para deleite de su público. El espectáculo era hermoso, pero ella no quiso detenerse ahí, miraba a todos sitios había niños por donde quiera, acompañados de sus padres y se veían felices. La diosa de la belleza capto un extraño brillo que emitían los ojos de su homóloga no fue difícil para ella percatarse de que eran lagrimas que la rubia contenía con gran fuerza para que estas no delataran su punto débil delante del mundo. Afrodita dejo atrás a los dos hombres y acercándose a Perséfone le hablo casi en el oído.

-Porque te torturas así, Perséfone? Has entrado aquí para observar lo que tu espíritu divino en realidad añora.-

Ella parecía estar absorta atrapada en otra dimensión incapaz de escuchar las palabras de su acompañante. Dejo salir un suspiro que le permitió guardar la compostura y volver al instante presente.

-Sabes peli roja? No siempre lo que nuestros ojos ven es lo único que tenemos enfrente.-

-Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Mira hacia tu derecha y dime que no conoces a ese de ahí.-

Afrodita volteo en el acto y hacia su derecha en uno de los juegos del fondo había una carita que le resulto muy conocida. Ambas mujeres les hicieron una señal a los dos hombres para que les acompañasen y a Shion casi le da un infarto cuando ve quien era el joven que estaba ganando todas las partidas que a su corta edad le permitían realizar.

-Jovencito que estás haciendo aquí?!-

Kiki casi salta hasta el techo cuando se encuentra con el rostro furioso del antiguo patriarca, pero ni alcanzo a responderle, ya que Perséfone salió en su rescate.

-No lo regañes! Se supone que el pobrecito estaba a cargo de Poseidón y mira en donde vino a terminar, definitivamente ese señor de los mares tiene más interés en quitarle el vestido a la luciérnaga blanca que en realizar su parte de la misión.-

-Pues mira que yo le quitaría todo a mi querido Poseidón querida.-

-Eso no me sorprende, pero por favor Afrodita, por todos nosotros, no hables de esa manera delante del pequeño.- En un segundo la voz de Perséfone se suavizo y se sintió inundada de una profunda ternura por el adolescente.- Dime Kiki que fue lo que te paso y como terminaste aquí?-

-Pues vera mi señora en realidad a noche todo fue un caos y este es el único sitio en donde me permitieron entrar debido a mi edad.-

Shion estaba ansioso por escuchar las explicaciones del adolescente.

-Poseidón y su equipo están bien?-

-Maestros, señoras les voy a relatar lo que ocurrió anoche.

_Flashback_

_Kiki estaba de lo más tranquilo en una boutique del Hotel Venetian comprando chocolates, cuando su maestro Mu y Shaina totalmente borrachos le hacen una señal en la puerta de la boutique para que se acerque y este lo hace._

_-Maestro Mu, Shaina están bien? Tienen cara extraña.-_

_Shaina toda contenta y borracha.- Ves te dije que era un encanto, sabes Mu si tú y yo fuéramos pareja deberíamos adoptarlo.-_

_Mu más que borracho y con lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos.-Que dices Kiki quieres que Shaina y yo seamos tus padres?-_

_-Maestro, no sé qué decirle, no le parece que ya estoy un tanto mayorcito para que alguien me adopte?-_

_-Que dices?!Si tienes apenas quince años, que digo estas en la edad difícil, mi pobre pupilo. Shaina! Que estamos esperando vámonos de inmediato al registro civil para adoptar a nuestro peque.-_

_-Oye mi borreguito no deberíamos primero tu y yo… ya sabes algo más serio.-_

_A Kiki se le salían los ojos de sus orbitas, Shaina quería algo serio con su maestro, bueno pensó no era mala idea, después de todo la cobra le caía muy bien y a su maestro lo quería como a un padre. En ese momento llegan Sorrento y Constanza también casi ahogados y el flautista les habla._

_-Hey familia!-_

_-Milo y June van a dar el paso y hay que apoyarles, digo para eso estamos los hermanos. No es así mi luciernaguita amarilla?-_

_-Siempre mi precioso. Ale todos! A ser solidarios con la familia!-_

_Kiki comenzaba a ponerse de todos los colores, como que Milo y June darían un gran paso y que diablos quería decir eso? _

_-Sabe maestro en lo que ustedes son solidarios yo me voy a cenar.-_

_-De cenar nada, Kiki es que acaso no te he enseñado el sentido de la solidaridad?! En un segundo el tono fuerte de Mu se volvió casi trágico._

_-Es mi culpa mi pequeño me morí y te deje esos seis años solito y ahora mírate, ya no te acuerdas de lo que es la vida familiar. Bueno eso se arregla ahora mismo. Shaina después de ayudar a Milo a no sé qué madres con June nos vamos a adoptar a nuestro pequeño.-_

_Shaina como toda una futura madre borracha y satisfecha -Así se habla cariño.-_

_Asi entre los cuatro agarraron al pobre peli rojito para que no se les fuese a escapar y junto al resto tomaron camino en una limosina rumbo a un sitio de bodas exprés._

_Fin del flash back _

-Milo y June se casaron! Y Mu y Shaina te adoptaron!- Shion sentía que le faltaba el aire y en un segundo sintió ganas de realizar un asesinato masivo contra el grupo de Julián.

-Bueno la boda de Milo y June fue un tanto original maestro.

_Flashback_

_En bodas Exprés Elvis es tu Rey, estaba un Elvis Presley quien no debía medir más de un metro sesenta, pero que a gusto de Kiki el traje le quedaba, como decirlo un tanto justo. La verdad es que aquel pantalón blanco entalladísimo hacia resaltar las tremendas llantas y panza cervecera de nuestro pequeño Elvis a quien el cinturón parecía haberle desaparecido entre tanta carne expuesta. Fue una ceremonia bastante emotiva ya que Tatsumi no dejaba de llorar todo emocionado en los brazos de lo que Kiki describía como una señora bastante extraña._

_-Mira churri, un día Saori estará en el sitio de esa rubia, quien diría que después de tantos años seria con un caballero dorado que la niña se quedaría. Ahhhhhh si su abuelo estuviese aquí para verla seguro lloraría de la emoción como yo.-_

_-Oye calvito lindo, que la muchacha no se llama June?-_

_-Déjalo ustedes las mujeres no entienden nada de estas cosas.- _

_Claro que este comentario saco una enorme sonrisa de su acompañante, vaya que el japonés además de estar borracho era miope._

_Aiora por su lado no sabía con cuál de las dos rubias besarse primero, aunque a ellas parecía no importarles compartir al leoncito. Kiki ahí en medio de todo ese caos viendo como Milo y June se daban el sí frente a un Elvis que se rascaba el trasero mientras que interrumpía por segundos la ceremonia para darle un trago a su cerveza y echaba tranquilamente su eructo frente a su público emocionados cada uno a su manera. Mu y Shaina besándose apasionadamente casi acostándose en las bancas del recinto, mientras que Sorrento y Constanza ambientaban la ceremonia con su música y sus cantos que en habitud eran perfectos, pero gracias a las copas pues habían degenerado un poco._

_En cuanto la ceremonia termino con un hasta que la muerte nos separe y larga vida al rey, el grupo salió en dirección a la limosina, Mu y Shaina estaban tan apasionados que tomaron un taxi dejando a Kiki solo con el resto de los borrachitos y estos subieron al coche olvidándose por completo del adolescente. Así solo, en medio de la nada, y junto a un Elvis con cara de querer eructar de nuevo, Kiki decidió irse caminando tranquilamente de regreso al hotel, después de todo en caso de algún peligro usaría sus poderes, ya que para eso los tenia. Camino un buen rato siguiendo los letreros de dirección hasta que uno le llamo la atención, y bueno se dijo a si mismo ya que estoy aquí porque no visitar ese sitio lleno de espectáculos en el que mínimo podría entretenerse un poco. _

_Fin del Flashback_

-Mi pobre chico, definitivamente Poseidón se merece un buen coscorrón mira que dejarte con esos depravados.- Perséfone toda tierna abrazaba al joven para según ella darle consuelo, aunque este no se veía de nada traumatizado, acepto gustoso el tierno abrazo de la rubia.

En las calles de la agitada ciudad de las Vegas Gabrielle comenzaba a utilizar su luz de una manera discreta para encontrar a Kiki detrás de ella llegaba Julián a toda prisa seguido de su súper equipo dinamita.

-Gaby perdóname, ya estoy aquí y bueno creo que tienes razón por el momento nadie morirá ahogado.-

-He encontrado a Kiki.-

Todos se detuvieron y mostraron pudieron por fin respirar con tranquilidad para después preguntarle.

-Dónde está? Está bien?-

-Está ahí dentro, y no está solo, vamos.-

Julián hizo una señal a todos de que se dirigieran dentro del Circus Circus, había más de uno que quería ofrecer sus disculpas al señor de los mares, pero su semblante dejaba claro que no estaba para disculpar a nadie. Cuál fue su sorpresa de descubrir dentro del área de juegos a Kiki bien acompañado por Perséfone, Afrodita, Dokho y Shion y estos dos últimos tenían una cara de frustración que se veía a kilómetros. Las dos diosas estaban felices ya que el chico había ganado en todos sus juegos de arroja la pelotita en la botella y había recuperado enormes peluches para las dos diosas.

Poseidón no se hizo esperar y llego a toda prisa junto con Gabrielle y compañía, al ver al jovencito jugando feliz junto a las dos diosas sintió un peso de menos, aunque aún sentía ganas de matar a más de uno.

-Ustedes dos no podían llamar y decirme que el chico estaba con ustedes?!-

No tienen una idea de la noche que hemos pasado?!

-Oye pececito, cálmate ya que nosotras lo acabamos de encontrar por casualidad y créeme si alguien paso mala noche esos fuimos nosotros!-

-Ustedes también tuvieron problemas con el alcohol?- Pregunto Gabrielle toda tranquila y curiosa.

-No hace falta ser sabio como para darse cuenta que Eris está envenenando a Dionisio, querida.-

La respuesta de Perséfone dejo fríos a todo el equipo de Julián, aquello tenia lógica, después de todo no es sencillo emborrachar a los fuertes caballeros dorados y él y Gabrielle ni tiempo habían tenido de beber una gota de alcohol.

La del rayo blanco comprendió de inmediato lo delicado de su situación, y no dudo en tomar cartas en el asunto. Disculpándose de los presentes salió momentáneamente del hotel para ponerse en contacto telepático con Mu y Shaina dejándoles claro en donde se ubicaban. Así por medio de una discreta tele transportación de Mu, este y Shaina pudieron reunirse con el resto en el circo.

La cobra tenia vergüenza de entrar en la sala de juegos, no quería ni por error imaginar lo que tendría que decirle a Julián para excusarse después de tremendo video.

Gabrielle trataba de animarla.-Vamos Shaina, no te preocupes, él no tiene que decir nada de ti, estoy segura que fue un accidente.-

-Si mi preciosa en cualquier caso, si quiere decirte algo, yo me echare la culpa de todo.-

-Mu no hagas eso, yo acepto mi responsabilidad, y …-

-Hey eres mi prometida y no pienso dejarte sola en esto, ni en nada.-

-Están prometidos, felicidades chicos!- Gabrielle salto a abrazarles a ambos justo en el momento que Julián llego para ver a donde había ido la chica.

-Ustedes dos!-

-Ellos dos nada! Fue un error y espero que borres ese video de lo contrario te juro que seré yo quien no te lo perdonara!- La rubia estaba furiosa con su Poseidón, el hecho que hubiese lanzado el ataque delante de los civiles la había puesto de malas, pero pensar que podría hacer cualquier cosa contra la pobre de Shaina sería el colmo.

Shaina no quería causarle problemas a la del rayo blanco, ya que sabía lo mucho que Julián significaba para ella.

-No Gaby él tiene razón, escuche Poseidón fui yo, no Mu, en realidad yo…-

-Tú me dirás en donde compraste esas esposas, digo no es mala idea, me las pondrías mi Gaby?- Le decía con carita de niño pícaro a la rubia.

Los tres estaban pálidos de la respuesta del joven magnate, si bien era cierto que las esposas tenían un forro rosa de plumas bastante sugestivo, jamás se imaginaron que tuviera esas inclinaciones. Lo mejor era no preguntar así que el lemuriano y la amazona entraron a toda prisa, mientras que Gabrielle…

-Quieres que te espose?-

-Quiero que seas mi esposa, y si eso conlleva amarrarme o amarrarte créeme que lo hare.- y mientras se le acercaba insinuante aprovecho para tomarla de la cintura.- Además yo soy todo tuyo mi luciérnaga bonita.-

Kiki seguía jugando ante el evidente apoyo de las dos diosas sobre todo de Perséfone quien estaba feliz de ver al joven divertirse, el jovencito ganaba en todo lo que se pusiera, ante la mirada frustrada del resto de los adultos quienes querían irse a continuar su búsqueda de Dionisio. La racha del joven atrajo la atención de dos hombres vestidos con elegantes trajes negros, quienes se acercaron al chico, teniendo toda la atención tanto de él como de las tres deidades.

-Este chico es una joven promesa, señores a nuestro jefe le encantaría reunirse con su joven prodigio.-

Poseidón tomo de inmediato a la conversación.

-Disculpen, pero es solo un adolescente y no pensamos dejarlo solo con quien sabe quién.-

-Déjeme adivinar, es usted el Magnate de la familia Solo, el señor Julián Solo.-

-Vaya veo que me conocen.-

-Venga con nosotros y traiga al muchacho, nuestro jefe estará feliz de verle, puede traer a sus compañeros si así lo desea.-

-Quien es vuestro jefe?-

-Se le conoce como El Rey, es el rey de las Vegas, el señor Frank Siena.-

El rostro de Poseidón se ilumino completamente, Frank Siena era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, poseedor de casi todos los grandes casinos de las Vegas y fue ahí donde se llevó las manos a la frente, como no lo había pensado antes, si él mismo le conocía. Quien mejor que Siena para llevar dentro de su cuerpo al espíritu de Dionisio, definitivamente su amor por Gabrielle llegaba en ocasiones a nublarle el sentido.

-Señores será un honor para mí prometida-señalando a Gabrielle- para mis parientes- señalando a las dos diosas- y para mis amigos –señalando al resto- acompañarles.-

-Y el jovencito?-

-Por supuesto que mi sobrinito estará feliz de conocer al Señor Siena, no es así Kiki?-

-Ehhh si tío Julián por supuesto.-

Mientras tanto en una suite de lujo del hotel Bellagio, Saori y compañía se encontraban con Camus y Aurora quienes esperaban sentados en un cómodo sofá. La peli morada casi salta de gusto al encontrarse con el acuario y la del rayo oro rubí.

-Están bien?-

-Si mi lady a noche nos interceptaron en el ascensor y nos trajeron aquí, menos mal que Aurora ya se siente mejor, verdad Cherie?-

-Sí, estoy bien aunque me preocupa eso de que el rey quiere vernos. Mitchelle, Graciela, Ángela están bien?-

-O si, créeme ya paso lo peor, bueno eso espero.- Le respondía Mitchelle mientras se abrazaba un poco nerviosa a Kanon, las sorpresas no eran mucho de su agrado y no sabía que más podría llegar a ocurrirles después de aquella noche. En unos instantes la puerta se abrió y cuál fue su sorpresa de ver a Hermes y su equipo entrar por ella y minutos después a Poseidón y compañía.

Saori se inquietaba.-No me gusta esto, porque estamos todos aquí?-

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada Athena, Hermes, Poseidón, Afrodita y Perséfone vaya en mi vida había recibido a tanta familia en una sola visita. Además vienen con quienes imagino serán sus caballeros, amazonas y … por todos nosotros siete magnificas bellezas.-

Mitchelle no podía evitar preguntarle.-Usted es…-

-Yo soy la encarnación de Dionisio y estoy para servirte preciosa.-

Kanon apretó el cuerpo de su novia junto a él, ya con este eran dos dioses que se veían interesados por su muñequita. Dionisio era extremadamente hermoso tal y como lo contaban las leyendas de la mitología. El Dios de los excesos, del placer, del teatro y del vino se había encarnada en un cuerpo digno de su fama con su cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes y sus facciones afiladas perfectas, además de poseer un cuerpo digno de admirarse.

-Vaya que eres hermosa, me encantan las peli rojas con cuerpo de lolita.-

Aquel comentario le puso los pelos de punta a Mitchelle, porque diablos todos los dioses tenían gusto por ella, no se supone que tendrían gustos más voluptuosos. Solo atino en apretarse de su novio para dejar muy claro que ya estaba ocupada. Aunque una voz femenina les devolvería a todos al presente.

-Querido pensaba que tenías mejores gustos.-

Los ojos de los presentes se querían salir de sus órbitas al reconocer a la amable mesera, cantinera y vendedora de coches de la noche anterior. Athena estaba que se quería morir de coraje.

-Eris! No puede ser que seas tú!-


	33. Chapter 33 Cara a cara con la sombra

Capítulo 33 Cara a cara con la sombra

-Eris! No puede ser que seas tú!-

-Vaya la diosa de la sabiduría resulto ser una perfecta idiota, mi querida Athena parece ser que no apreciaste mucho mis cocteles de bienvenida.-

Dionisio parecía no entender ni una sola palabra de su queridísima amante.

-Pero Eris tu sabias que ellos estaban aquí y no me habías prevenido, de haberlo sabido les hubiese recibido en persona.

Era evidente ante los ojos de Saori que el Dios ignoraba por completo el plan de la peli celeste.

-Dionisio, Eris te ha estado envenenando con sus manzanas, convenciéndote para que degeneres tu energía.-

-Athena como puedes decir semejantes tonterías de mi chica?-

Claro que ante tal afirmación todo el grupo se sintió helado de un solo golpe, Eris había no solo envenenado el alma de Dionisio sino además lo había enamorado.

-Vaya no puedo creer que un Dios tan hermoso y divertido como tu cayese en las redes de semejante araña.- La Diosa Afrodita estaba impactada de solo imaginarse lo que una pareja como ellos dos podrían engendrar. La simple energía de la discordia mezclada a la energía del Dios de los excesos podría generar una onda expansiva capaz de sumir al planeta entero en las redes del vicio descontrolado.

-Pero qué demonios tienen todos ustedes contra ella?!-Dionisio comenzaba a molestarse.

-Pasa querido que siempre te ha infravalorado sabes estamos frente a cinco olimpos que dudan del enorme potencial que tienes como deidad.-

Perséfone estaba que echaba calor por los ojos, encima se atrevía a calumniarlos.

-Cállate miserable bruja embustera, no tienes por qué seguir mintiendo yo te vi cuando contactaste a esa energía llamada sombra, y escuche perfectamente cuando le ofreciste nuestras almas a cambio de su poder. Escúchame bien Dionisio, esta bruja te está usando, te ha estado envenenando a ti a casi todos los Dioses del Olimpo. Su plan es quedarse con el planeta para ella sola y torturar a sus criaturas para su diversión.-

Las palabras de la señora del inframundo parecían llegar al centro del Dios del vino, aunque él jamas lo había dicho en público, siempre había sentido un gran respeto por Perséfone. Sabía que ella nunca solía intervenir en los asuntos del Olimpo y el hecho de que ahora estuviese ahí junto a Athena le decía que algo había de verdad en sus palabras. Sin embargo el veneno de Eris seguía corriendo por su sangre divina y este no le dejaba reaccionar con claridad, su cabeza era un mar de confusiones.

-Vamos querido no la escuches es una despechada ni el mismo Hades la soporto, no por otra cosa esta aquí junto a Athena.

-Y qué hay de Hermes y de mí, crees que nosotros también mentimos mi querido sobrino y Afrodita, no te parece demasiado extraño que estemos los cinco juntos en esto?- Poseidón parecía haber llegado a sembrar otra semilla de duda en el espíritu del Dios a quien la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y bastante.

Hermes se percató de que las palabras de sus homólogos comenzaban a crear el caos mental en el castaño. Intento acercarse para tratar de ayudarle.

-Escucha si quieres yo puedo…-

-No te atrevas a tocarlo!- La discordia estaba histérica el joven Dios estaba tratando de utilizar su cosmos para deshacerse de su dolor de cabeza y pensar con claridad y eso era precisamente lo que ella no deseaba. Se sintió acorralada y decidió utilizar un peligroso as que guardaba bajo su manga.

-No les permitiré que ganen esta partida.- Encendió su cosmos maligno y una espesa sombra comenzó a rodearla dejando sentir su inmenso y terrible poder.

La luz de Mitchelle se encendió al mismo tiempo alertando al resto y poniendo de nervios a Kanon.

-Mitchy que te ocurre?!-

El cosmos de Mitchelle se encendio unido a la luz, aquello hacía sentir una fuerte onda de energía. Los cinco Dioses hicieron una señal a los caballeros y amazonas de que se pusiesen en posición de ataque. El grito de la pelirroja se dejó oír.

-La sombra está aquí!-

Gabrielle se soltó del fuerte agarre de la mano de Julián desconcertándole por completo, y tomo posición junto a su hermana.

-Gaby que haces, vuelve acá es peligroso?!-

La rubia le ignoro por completo y encendio su luz con fuerza, las cinco chicas restantes se unieron a ellas. Mitchelle tomo la voz en el nombre de las siete.

-Es nuestra misión detener a la sombra, que los Dioses vayan por Dionisio y póngase a salvo. Kanon reúnete con tu hermano y los otros caballeros y a nosotras déjanos ocuparnos del resto.-

-Estás loca jamás te dejare sola con esa cosa!-

Kanon y Poseidón se negaban rotundamente a dejar a las del prisma con esa Eris totalmente poseída por esa horrible sombra lúgubre. Y no eran los únicos Afrodita de Piscis, Camus, Sorrento, Shaka y Shura estaban a punto de perder los estribos, la energía de la sombra se intensificaba al ritmo que Eris iba subiendo la intensidad de su cosmos maligno.

-Gabrielle estás loca ven con nosotros!- Aquello estaba por degenerar las emociones estaba apoderándose de casi todos los presentes, Julián concentro su cosmos haciendo aparecer su tridente y estaba decidido a usarlo contra Eris si ella se atrevía a enviar cualquier ataque contra las chicas.

Mitchelle comprendió lo que estaba por desarrollarse y no tuvo una mejor alternativa.

-Saori, me estas escuchando?!-

-Si Mitchelle aquí estoy-

-Dime mi niña confías en mí?-

Aquello no necesito ni un solo segundo de reflexión.

-Siempre, Mitchelle.-

-Pues yo confió en ti y confió en Poseidón y en Hermes y en Perséfone y en Afrodita. Me escuchan bien, yo confió en ustedes y sé que no me equivoco.-

La pelirroja miro a sus seis hermanas y todo fue claro para ellas.

-Oye Eris no te parece que ese look sombrío desatina con las bellas paredes de mármol de esta pieza?!-

En un segundo la pelirroja dirigió una onda energética que fue potencializada por sus seis compañeras y las siete junto a Eris desaparecieron de la suite.

-Mitchelle no!- Kanon quería partir el hotel completo con su cosmos, pero Saga trato de calmarle.

-Espera ellas son las únicas que pueden expulsar a la sombra, cálmate hermano!-

-Que me calme es que acaso no sentiste la fuerza de ese horrible cosmos, supera al de los seis dioses de esta habitación!-

Y no era el único que pensaba lo mismo, Poseidón estaba furioso y decidido en dar alcance a las chicas, y lo hubiese hecho sino fuese porque otro poderoso cosmos se interpuso.

-Déjalas cumplir con su misión, debemos traer de regreso a Dionisio!-

-Hermes estás loco, se trata de mi Anfitrite, yo no pienso permitir que…-

-No confías en ella y quieres que ella confié en ti, basta de estupideces y eso se los digo a todos! Sé muy bien que algunos de ustedes están enamorados de ellas, y eso les está nublando el juicio. Ellas no son unas niñas que necesitan protección son las representantes de la Fuente, son las portadoras de los siete rayos de luz que dan vida a este universo. Así que confíen en ellas, como ellas confían en nosotros.-

-Hermes tiene razón!- Saori volvía a si misma después de ver desaparecer a las chicas frente a sus narices.

-Kanon, ella es una guerrera de luz volverá triunfante, Julián por favor… Camus, Afrodita, Sorrento… Les prometo que iremos en su búsqueda una vez que traigamos a Dionisio-

-Vamos hermano no podemos fallar, no esta és de cumplir nuestra parte yo mismo iré contigo.- Saga estaba decidido en cumplir su promesa, a él también le inquietaba dejar a las siete chicas con la endemoniada de Eris.

La bella Diosa parecía tener una idea que podría agilizar sus planes.

-Perséfone, tú fuiste testigo de la traición de Eris, enséñaselo. Muéstraselo para que él mismo pueda verlo y no le quede ni la menor duda.-

-No puedo esta envenenado, parece que él también ha bebido esa cosa que nos dio a todos. Las imágenes que pudiese proyectar en su mente se verían distorsionadas por los efectos del alcohol.-

-Eso tiene solución.- Hermes reactivo el caduceo tomándolo de su dije y materializándolo en sus manos.

-Yo también se sacar el veneno de los cuerpos, mis queridos compañeros.-

Dirigió un rayo de luz hacia el adolorido Dios quien estaba ya fuera de toda realidad debido a esa inmensa migraña que le impedía activar su cosmos.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del cálido desierto de Nevada, Mitchelle y las guerreras de los rayos estaban en posición de ataque.

Eris emitía una poderosa energía densa, que robaba la respiración a cualquiera que quisiese aventurarse hacia ella.

-Vaya, vaya parece que las niñitas que brillan tienen la habilidad de tele transportarse, díganme especie de fenómenos que más sorpresas nos tienen preparadas porque no creerán que mi querida sombra y yo nos quedaremos aquí por mucho tiempo.

El cosmos de Mitchelle comenzó a emanar flamas de fuego azules y una voz que no era la de Eris se dejó escuchar a través de su boca.

-Pero si es mí querido Mitchel, el rayo azul, cuantos milenios sin encontrarnos mi querido hermano.-

-No has cambiado, ni el hecho de haberte encerrado en esa dimensión te ha hecho recapacitar un mínimo. Como te has atrevido a pactar con esta diosa y a siquiera intentar lastimar este mundo.-

-Vamos mi querido hermanito, bueno en este caso hermanita, no pretenderás que aceptemos una eternidad en esa miserable prisión de sombra a la que ustedes nos enviaron. La Fuente se obsesiona por proteger su estúpida creación, como si a esta le interesase un mínimo. Los humanos son un desperfecto, no sirven más que para destruirlo todo, es estúpido haberles asignado guías o dioses para su servicio y el de este miserable planeta.-

-Ustedes eran las fuerzas del equilibrio en que momento, como es posible que hubiesen degenerado de ese modo.-

-Equilibrio jajajajaja vaya estupidez, el poder es embriagante, mira como corrompió a los olimpos, esos estúpidos fracasados, están ahí gozando de esa oportunidad que tienen de ejercer el poder y mira no saben ni disfrutar de ello. Ahora nosotros nos embriagaremos con sus cosmos, no sirven más que para eso, serán un mangar exquisito y será un placer ver como este mundo, que tanto ama vuestra querida Fuente, es transformado en un campo de sangre. Esa será nuestra venganza por todos estos milenios que hemos permanecidos ahí encerrados.-

La sombra dividió su energía saliendo unos fragmentos del cuerpo de Eris tocando la arena del desierto y creando cuerpos de arena mismos que se movían en forma de remolino y se dirigían a impactar a las siete chicas.

Cada una supo esquivar el ataque pero eso fue solo el principio y ellas lo comprendieron, así que cada una tomo su sitio atrayendo cada quien el ataque de un guerrero de arena rodeado por un aura oscura y tenebrosa.

En la suite del Bellagio, Perséfone concentraba su cosmos para entrar en la mente de Dionisio aquello pareció un simple segundo y solo eso necesito la Diosa para proyectar las imágenes de su descubrimiento dentro del Dios. El resto estaban esperando su respuesta, el joven Dios intento ponerse de pie, se sentía ridículo y ultrajado, como era posible que estuviese enamorado de una creatura que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo como moneda de cambio.

-Si te sirve de consuelo nos vendió en pack.- Claro que las palabras de Perséfone no trajeron el mínimo consuelo en la deidad.

-Que esperan ustedes de mí? Que me les una? Odio las guerras y me niego a verla caer frente a ustedes, aunque es una maldita zorra aún tengo cierto apego por ella.-

Athena no pudo ser más clara –Requilibra tu cosmos, ella se encargó de degenerarlo, vuélvelo a la sintonía armónica. Y prométenos que si no participaras como mínimo no te interpondrás. –

-Está bien, algo más?- El tono seco del Dios atrajo la compasión de más de uno.

-Créeme que lo siento muchísimo.-

-Y yo más, bueno veamos el lado positivo tú y tus caballeros han ganado a pulsos el gran premio de los casinos. Han jugado bien sus cartas y algo más fuerte que la suerte les acompaña.- Después de tomar asiento sujetándose la cabeza con su mano izquierda para masajearse su adolorida sien, el dios les hablo.

-Si yo quisiera enfrentarme a una loca poseída sin lastimar a nadie me la llevaría al desierto.-

Todos le miraron con cara que desconcierto, ya que el desierto en Nevada es enorme, como saber exactamente dónde. Frank Siena llamo a uno de sus guardaespaldas quien entro en el acto.

-Lucio tráeme el mapa del desierto, que nuestros amigos están interesados en ir a la zona sur.-

-La de las dunas jefe?-

-Esa misma, no existe un sitio más alejado del mundo civilizado que ese.-

Así con el mapa en la mano el joven magnate les marco el sitio en donde él estaba seguro encontrarían a las chicas.

-No pierdan tiempo, esa cosa se sentía poderosa. –

Todos asintieron y justo cuando estaban por salir de la habitación les agrego.

-Espero las encuentren con vida y si es así, les invito a cenar en el Cesar Palace, esta noche habrá un concierto memorable.-

Bueno de que era amable no les quedaba ni la menor duda, aunque con el estrés de encontrar a las chicas no pudieron casi ni agradecerle su invitación. En unos minutos Shion, Mu y Kiki se encargaron de transportar a todos a la zona predicha por Dionisio.

El desierto parecía un campo de batalla, Eris había disfrutado el ver que sus oponentes estaban batiéndose contra esos monstruos de apariencia indestructible, y como se sintió confiada decidió desaparecer llevándose dentro de sí a la mente maestra de la sombra.

Los monstruos hacían todo por entrar en los pulmones de las del prisma, pero también golpeaban y los golpes se veían y se sentían como si de puños de piedra se tratasen. Más de una sangraba, pero eso no les impedía enviar su luz en respuesta a esos ataques. La luz parecía descomponerlos pero siempre volvían a restructurarse, era el cuento de nunca acabar. Los monstruos no tenían vida real por lo tanto no podían usar sus ataques psíquicos o sus ataques a nivel celular, así que había que buscar otra manera de neutralizarlos.

El resto no tardó en encontrarlas entre aquel infierno campal, y es que con tanta arena la visibilidad se reducía a un mínimo posible. Athena encendio su cosmos para abrir un camino entre la arena y al ver a Mitchelle, quien sangraba considerablemente de la nariz y la boca, salió corriendo en dirección a ella. Kanon y Saga le siguieron a toda prisa, Julián por su parte se dirigió en busca de su luciérnaga que no estaba en mejor estado. Las chicas al percatarse de la presencia de los Dioses y sus caballeros hicieron algo que desconcertó al resto. Graciela creo una especie de muro rosa que impidió el paso de Athena y el resto, Shura no dudo en gritarle.

-No! porque haces esto?! Esas cosas las van a matar, Gracy, no por todos los Dioses!-

Gabrielle decidió enviar un mensaje masivo vía cosmos a todos los que quedaron atrás del muro.

-Escuchen todos, Eris prometió a la Sombra las almas de los Dioses, estas cosas son fragmentos de las sombras si tocan a cualquiera de los cinco Dioses se los devorara.-

-Gaby déjame entrar! Me da igual que esa cosa haga lo que quiera, por favor! No quiero que te mate! Te lo suplico no!- Julián iba a desfallecer, pero su espíritu de Poseidón estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el final, si era necesario tumbaría ese muro rosa él mismo.

Antes de que cualquiera hiciese una tontería Athena tuvo una idea.

-Chicas! y que hay de los caballeros, ella no prometió las almas de ellos?-

Kanon no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Mitchelle déjanos pasar a nosotros! Vamos preciosa rápido!-

Shura, Camus, Afrodita, Shaka y Sorrento se unieron al gemelo menor, estaban dispuestos a pasar y ayudarles contra esas bestias abominables. La voz de las siete chicas se escuchó vía cosmos y su decisión era unánime.

-NO! Jamás pondremos vuestras vidas en peligro, la sombra es nuestra misión, así que aléjense!-

-QUEE!-

Cada uno trataba de disuadir vía cosmos a una de las chicas, pero ellas no cedieron.

Shura le suplicaba a Graciela.

-Maldita sea soy un caballero moriré feliz junto a ti, estúpida peli rosa te amo!-

-Y yo a ti.-

Una tormenta de arena comenzó a inundar los pulmones de la chica, ella trataba de cubrirse con su escudo rosa, pero la arena se había movido tan rápido como el viento y por si fuera poco el suelo que pisaban también era arena. Y la sombra parecía controlar la totalidad de ese elemento. La chica cayó al suelo y perdió el conocimiento, mientras que el pobre caballero de capricornio veía impotente como estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos.

Eliana comenzaba a cansarse de lanzar su rayo violeta y que este solo descompusiera algo que volvía a tomar forma, y cuando vio a Graciela el miedo le helo los huesos, fuera del campo Afrodita de Piscis trataba de hacerla razonar.

-Eliana no puedes dejarme, tienes que hacer algo para romper el escudo de Graciela, ella está muriendo.-

-Mi amor, lo siento el escucho fue emanación de Graciela, pero lo hemos potencializado todas, así que se sostendrá mientras quede una de nosotras con vida.-

-Eliana déjame entrar te lo imploro, yo te necesito, no…-

La distracción de la albina le costó un buen puñetazo de su oponente que le quebró un par de costillas haciéndola caer al suelo mientras la arena comenzaba a ahogarla.

Los sonidos emitidos por Constanza eran muy poderosos, pero como no se trataba de creaturas vivas, le pasaba lo mismo que al resto. Una parte de ella comenzó aceptar las cosas, no era tan fácil vencer a la sombra, sobre todo cuando ésta no estaba materializada. En sus antiguos enfrentamientos ambos eran energía, pero en esta ocasión estaban en desigualdad. Quizás lo mejor era volver a la Fuente, morir, tal vez de esa manera recuperaría su totalidad lumínica y…, pero que decía eso era acaso cobardía. Miro a través del escudo y vio a su amado Sirena quien no podía contener las lágrimas al ver a su chica al punto de dejarse morir.

-Perdóname, estoy cansada y creo que no resistiré.-

-No!, te lo ruego, tiene que resistir, vamos mi niña yo no quiero seguir esta misión suicida sin ti.-

Kanon por su parte trataba de comunicar con Mitchelle, pero tanto ella como Gabrielle y Aurora decidieron no escuchar las voces de sus chicos. Estaba desesperado y furioso, ella y Gabrielle eran las que más sangraban de todas. Aurora sin embargo realizo un extraño movimiento orbitando junto a Mitchelle y haciendo orbitar a Ángela y a Gabrielle.

-Mitchelle somos 4 elementos y estas cosas están compuestas de uno.-

Las cuatro estaban de acuerdo era su única oportunidad antes de que sus tres hermanas murieran, así que unieron sus cosmos y encendieron su fuerza elemental. La tierra comenzó a temblar, Ángela encendio su luz verde, del centro de la tierra salió fuego Aurora encendía su luz oro-rubí y su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas, el fuerte viento arrastro el interior del campo de batalla Mitchelle se cubría con su luz zafiro, y una enorme ola de agua apareció de la nada inundando y uniéndose a los otros tres elementos, Gabrielle brillaba con el blanco más puro.

Kanon, Camus, Shaka y Julián lo comprendieron en el acto y pusieron toda su fe en ello. Los cuatro elementos se volvieron partículas de luz y se unieron en una esfera que enviaron expansivamente contra esas aberraciones mientras que Mitchelle agrego un toque extra.

-Expulsión de las tinieblas!-

El rayo de la peli roja reforzó la esfera y la sombra grito de rabia tuvo que salir, su elemento de destrucción, en este caso la arena ósea la tierra, era bendecido por sí mismo y por los tres restantes y el rayo de Mitchelle pudo entrar gracias a esa bendición desterrándole por completo.

-Esto es solo el principio, mi venganza a penas y comienza!-

Aun así se fue, diluyéndose en la nada, Ángela que era la menos afectada ya que peleaba en su elemento se dirigió en el acto a sacar la arena de los pulmones de las tres justo a tiempo para que no muriesen ahogadas. Y el escudo se diluyo para tranquilidad del resto que salieron a toda prisa en busca de sus luciérnagas.

Kanon estaba furioso contra Mitchelle, a penas y llego a gritarle cuando esta no pudo más y se desmayó por lo débil. El la tomo en sus brazos acercándola con fuerza a su pecho, quería cerciorarse que respirase y justo ahí no pudo más y cayó sentado en la arena con la chica en su regazo, no se contuvo y termino besándola mientras las lágrimas que trataba de detener salían inundando su rostro.

-Maldita sea! Eres una estúpida!, te amo maldita estúpida! Limpio la sangre de su chica con un pañuelo, mientras Saori y su hermano le ayudaban a revisar sus heridas, aquello se veía mal, bastante mal y no era la única.

Gabrielle, al igual que la del rayo azul había salido bastante mal herida del enfrentamiento, Poseidón trataba de traerla de regreso, pero ella estaba exhausta y muy débil. Hermes y Perséfone fueron a intentar ayudar a las heridas, quizás un poco de cosmos divino podría ayudar. La diosa Afrodita encendio en el acto su cosmos para tratar de nutrir un poco el débil cuerpo de Eliana, el caballero de piscis estaba bastante inquieto y no quería soltar a su chica de sus brazos. Shion decidió utilizar sus poderes curativos para reforzar los de Ángela, ya que a pesar que era la menos herida se veía que estaba exhausta. Aquello dio fruto al menos Graciela podía respirar mejor, y a Constanza le volvían los colores en el rostro. Hermes tomo el mando porque el resto estaba absorto por atender a las chicas.

-He, todos saquemos a las chicas de este maldito calor infernal y busquemos un sitio fresco en donde atenderlas.-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y quien mejor que su querido Frank alias Dionisio para proveerles un lugar así. El joven dios les dejo las mejores suites de su hotel predilecto y les proveyó de su mejor equipo de médicos, así como todos los servicios de lujo. Bueno la noche en el Cesar Palace tendría que esperar, al menos por unos días.

Las heridas de las sombras eran más difíciles de curar, ya que la oscuridad absoluta absorbía la luz y las del prisma se componían básicamente de luz. No bastaba con enviar energía de curación había que recalibrar sus cuerpos energéticos y eso era un proceso un poco más largo de lo habitual. Los dioses estaban de acuerdo en una cosa las chicas provenían de la misma semilla que ellos, quizás compartir un poco de sus cosmos podría ayudarles a agilizar su recuperación.

Dionisio se propuso él mismo en participar en este ritual, ya que después de ver que en 48 horas las chicas seguían en mal estado aquello le removió su consciencia. Él debía hacer algo por equilibrar su error de haberse permitido seducir por la discordia. Colocaron a las siete chicas en una sola habitación y se reunieron los seis dioses a sus lados, los caballeros tendrían que esperar fuera, ya que los cosmos reunidos de seis dioses podrían causar efectos nocivos en sus cuerpos humanos. Aquello genero un calor de casi 80 grados que duro unos cuantos segundos y las jóvenes comenzaron a volver a la realidad una a una.

Gabrielle habría sus ojos después de 48 horas de que ella y Mitchelle hubiesen entrado en lo que parecía un coma profundo. Julián no tardo en ir a verla y cerciorarse de que estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Gaby! Porque has hecho esta estupidez?!-

-Jamás permitiría que la sombra te llevase, primero volvería a la Fuente que verte atrapado en ese infierno por toda la eternidad. Te amo Poseidón.-

La chica parecía un poco débil, pero ya podía mover su cuerpo e intento ponerse de pie siendo detenida por el dios de los mares. No se dejó volver a la cama y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Julián para después lanzarse a besarlo sin ningún reparo en frente de las miradas divertidas de los cinco dioses restantes y de sus seis hermanas que volvían en si.

-Saben la suite nupcial la tengo en oferta y puedo incluirles el servicio de boda.- Dionisio sabia vender bien sus instalaciones.

Julian no sabía exactamente qué decir, no quería presionar a su chica, pero se moría de ganas por hacerla su esposa una vez más y esta vez para siempre. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando su rubia tomo la iniciativa.

-Podríamos organizar una boda doble, sabes me gustaría que compartiéramos el altar con Shaina y Mu.-

El señor de los mares no cabía de emoción, si era una boda compartida lo que ella quería, a él le daba igual, eso si nada de Elvis para preceder la ceremonia. Mitchelle que comenzaba a volver en si se encontró con Saori a su lado quien le compartía la buena nueva.

-Mitchelle, que bueno que estas bien, has oído Gaby y Shaina se nos casan.-

La peli roja se dirigió en el acto a la del rayo blanco.

-Hay no, no me digas que el señor de los delfines te convenció.-

El orgullo de Poseidón se vio en juego ante la risa de sus cinco homólogos.

-Que! Como me has llamado?!-

-Oye tu comenzaste con los apodos, sardinita histérica!-

El momento era demasiado bueno y prefirió tragarse su orgullo antes de hacer enojar a su chica entrando en una discusión absurda con quien estaba seguro seria su cuñada más fastidiosa.

Mitchelle volvió su conversación hacia Saori, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Kanon está molesto conmigo verdad? Lo último que recuerdo fue oírle gritar algo de muy mal humor.-

-Kanon se asustó demasiado, pero no te ha dejado ni un segundo sola, te ama demasiado. Mitchelle todos nos asustamos, lo que hicieron fue una locura, pero comprendo que no había otra forma.-

-Pero él no está aquí.-

-Ninguno de los caballeros, porque teníamos miedo que al unir los seis cosmos divinos podríamos ocasionarles daños irreversibles, pero te espera ansioso detrás de esa puerta, iré por él y por los otros. Hay más de uno que quiere proponer matrimonio hoy mismo.-

Con una sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta haciéndoles una señal a los restantes para que pudiesen venir a llevar a las chicas a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya todas tenían mejor rostro.

Kanon entro muy serio dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia su chica, era la primera vez que ella le sentía bastante desesperado y serio, eso la asusto. Se paró junto a su cama y le dijo con un tono bastante duro que se dejó oír por toda la habitación alarmando a todos.

-Esta es la última vez, que te atreves a hacer una estupidez así! Ahora mismo me voy a cerciorar que no seré para ti el estúpido novio que te permite este tipo de idioteces!-

Ella quería llorar realmente jamás le había sentido así de mal, todos los presentes comenzaron a molestarse por la actitud del gemelo, sobre todo Saga quien estaba dispuesto a golpear a su hermano si seguía comportándose así de idiota con su cuñada. Aunque nadie alcanzo a decirle nada porque en un segundo este tomo a la chica en brazos y le dijo delante de todos.

-Se acabó ahora mismo te casas conmigo! Así como mínimo me convertiré en tu esposo, el que soporta y participa en todas tus estupideces!-

No pudo evitar llorar aunque ya no tanto de miedo, sino de emoción.

-Vamos todos! Me da igual si tenemos que llevar a las chicas en sillas de ruedas, el que quiera venir y ser nuestro testigo está invitado.-

-Oye! Yo soy tu Diosa por lo tanto yo debo ser tu testigo!-

Saori volvía a aceptar su posición divina cada vez que le venía bien, y otro que no se quedaría atrás era Saga.

-Y yo soy tu hermano, por lo tanto debo tener prioridad por encima de los demás!-

Aunque no serían los únicos en pelear el puesto.

-Yo soy su hermana y la más cercana a ella, así que yo también debería de ser testigo.- Gaby podía ser bastante impositiva cuando quería.

-Oye quien dijo que tú eras la más cercana?! Yo soy la que más me parezco a ella por lo tanto soy yo la más cercana! Bueno Aurora no era nada dejada, aunque Camus no la dejaría continuar peleando como loca.

-Toi tu te va marrie avec moi et arrêt de faire l'scandale devant tout monde.-

Y así Kanon se dirigió con su chica en brazos en dirección al primer sitio semi decente en donde pudiesen contraer legalmente matrimonio con ella. Dionisio era tan influyente en Las Vegas que le consiguió un vestido hermoso a la joven y se ocupó de llamar a su comité de organización de eventos para preparar la de Poseidón- Gabrielle, Shaina- Mu, después serian Camus –Aurora, Afrodita-Eliana, cosa que casi fue motivo de infarto para la bella diosa quien jamás pensó que su hijo quisiera casarse así de rápido, pero no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo.

Hubo quienes no quisieron Las Vegas como escenario de su amor, pero aun así decidieron formalizar sus relaciones y entre estos estaban Shura-Graciela y Sorrento-Constanza. Hubo otros que se sentía que querían hacer sus confesiones, pero aun no era el momento, al menos eso sentían. Así pasaron dos semanas de bodas y recuperación después del enfrentamiento en el desierto.

Hermes reacciono demasiado tranquilo en cuanto se enteró de la boda loca de su June y el escorpión, aunque claro que esto no era más que una muy buena fachada, por dentro quería matar a Milo y a Julián. Sin embargo él y Saori estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa, casarse es cosa seria, y ese par necesitaba una buena escarmienta por su irresponsabilidad. Así que como castigo les impusieron pasar seis meses casados antes de que pudiesen atreverse a disolver el trámite. Aquello sonó tortura ante los oídos de ambos, pero ninguno se atrevió a contra decir las ordenes de sus respectivos dioses.

Días mas tarde Saga y Saori salían de la última ceremonia, el géminis no dejaba de mirar lo bella y feliz que se veía la peli morada, no pudo evitar besarla con pasión y esta se entregó por completo al beso de su chico.

-Dime preciosa tú te casarías conmigo?-

-Es una propuesta o una pregunta?-

-Te amo y no habrá otra que no seas tú, jamás. Quisiera que fueses legalmente mi mujer, pero solo si tú quieres.-

-Sí, acepto ser tu esposa Saga.-

-Entonces no se diga más y a seguir la fiesta!-Ese era Kanon quien estaba un poco pasado de copas después de haber sido testigos en la boda de Aurora y Camus, el joven géminis sostenía a su ahora esposa con un brazo y abrazaba a su hermano y Saori con el otro. Había que aprovechar el poco o mucho tiempo que les restaba, ya que después de la pequeña demostración del poder de la Sombra ninguno estaba seguro que llegarían a sobrevivir en la batalla final. Una cosa tenían muy claro todos, el poco o mucho tiempo que les quedase lo vivirían en compañía de aquellos a quien amaban, y ninguno abandonaría su responsabilidad en esta misión harían hasta lo imposible para salvar su tan amado planeta.

Dos días antes de partir de Las Vegas, Saga y Saori contraían matrimonio en una discreta ceremonia íntima en uno de los bares privados del prestigioso hotel Venetian, esta vez se aseguraron que no se sirviese nada que llevase sabor a manzana.


	34. Chapter 34 Nuestra Luz nos unira

Capítulo 34 Nuestra Luz nos unirá

Después de haber pasado dos semanas en la calurosa y loca ciudad de Las Vegas, el equipo decidió volver a Grecia. Pese a que la mansión de Julián era bastante grande como para convertirse en sitio de estrategia, Saori se empeñó que lo mejor era comprar una propiedad equipada para que sirviese con este propósito. Al menos Poseidón, Hermes, Afrodita y ella contaban con el dinero suficiente para darse esos caprichos, y decidieron que compartirían los gastos entre todos. De esa manera marcaban oficialmente su alianza por el bien de su amado planeta, cual fue sorpresa cuando Dionisio les hizo llegar un cheque con una alta suma para él también contribuir en este proyecto. El Dios de los excesos no quería tener una participación muy activa, pero a su vez quería dejar muy en claro su apoyo absoluto para la causa. La única deidad que no pudo contribuir monetariamente fue Perséfone, ya que ella solo sería humana por un año y no contaba con bienes materiales, pero a ninguno de los dioses les causo ningún inconveniente, les era claro que ella participaría de otra forma más importante que esa.

La propiedad se encontraba en Atenas, Grecia, claro está, y procuraron que esta tuviese todos los servicios y comodidades necesarias para ellos y sus guerreros, ya que esta sería su base todo el tiempo hasta finalizar su misión.

Las chicas del prisma fueron las primeras en reanudar sus entrenamientos, su primer encuentro con la sombra les había dejado en claro que aún no estaban a la altura de enfrentarse a la totalidad de su nefasta energía. Mitchelle y Gabrielle eran las primeras en levantarse por la madrugada y realizar sus ejercicios para ir subiendo la intensidad de su luz, debían brillar al máximo, más aun debían igualar su energía a la del sol, sin llegar a explotar sus cuerpos humanos. Las siete chicas dedicaban doce horas del día a sus entrenamientos, dejando solo tiempo para comer y dormir. Sus parejas comenzaban a inquietarse de que un ritmo de entrenamiento así de duro terminase por repercutir en su salud, pero era imposible de hacerlas cambiar de opinión aquella experiencia contra su enemigo había calado en lo más profundo de su ser. No tenían miedo a morir, pero si les aterraba que por un error o una falla de su parte el planeta y los seres que tanto amaban pudieran salir heridos o muertos. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Mitchelle se ponía de pie lo más discretamente posible para no despertar a Kanon, éste tenía un buen rato despierto sin hacer el mínimo de ruido.

-Sabes puedes encender la luz si quieres, y pásame mis pantalones deportivos que deje en la silla, por favor.-

-Mi amor no quería despertarte.-

-Y no lo haces, pero he decidido que quiero despertar junto a mi esposa o acompañarla hasta el más allá si es preciso.-

-Que dices tú comienzas a entrenar a las 6?-

-De hoy en adelante entrenare contigo, me enseñaras a despertar y dirigir mi luz.-

Aquello desoriento por completo a la chica, ella estaba convencida que los caballeros estaban solo interesados en trabajar sus cosmos y sus estrategias de ataque, mientras que la luz era una energía si bien muy poderosa, a su vez era espiritual.

-No te sorprendas preciosa, dijiste que la sombra se contrarresta con la luz, pues yo quiero pelear junto a ti contra esa cosa. Además yo no soy un Dios, así que no tiene interés en devorarme.-

-Kanon, mi amor, la sombra devora todo. No creas que porque no eres un Dios no está interesada en destruirte.-

-Escucha quiero saber una cosa, si despierto mi luz y esta resulta ser de tu color, bueno de tu rayo, eso significa que el día que muera podría irme contigo?-

-Kanon, quieres trabajar la luz para…-

-No quiero morir y ser enviado a un sitio lejos de ti, eso sería peor que el infierno, peor que ser devorado por esa cosa.-

Aquella confesión llego hasta el fondo del corazón de Mitchelle, quien abrió uno de los cajones para pasarle una camiseta cómoda a su esposo, para después llevarlo a sus brazos con un tierno abrazo.

-Mi amor, ya has encendido tu luz en tres ocasiones y ella es azul como la mía, somos del mismo rayo. Si quieres pelear junto a nosotras será un honor para mí, y te prometo que el día en que nos vayamos ambos de este mundo yo no permitiré que tu alma vague errante.-

-Yo quiero irme junto a ti, quiero fusionarme a ti.-

-Ya lo has hecho Kanon, desde aquella primera vez que me amaste te fusionaste a mí, nuestros espíritus están unidos, y fue porque ambos así lo quisimos. Ni la muerte nos podrá separar mi gemelito rebelde, porque ya somos uno.-

Esas palabras fueron un bálsamo para los oídos del ex marina quien comenzó a percatarse que el centro de su pecho brillaba emanando una luz azul zafiro.

-Lo ves, no hay nada que temer.-

-De todos modos me entrenaras, y me dejaras pelear junto a ti. Verdad? –

Aquello parecía una súplica y Kanon no era de los que suplicaba, pero estaba decidido en que si no podría impedir que Mitchelle se enfrentase a ese monstruo como mínimo, él pelearía a su lado.

-Te advierto que seré mucho más estricta de lo que tú fuiste conmigo.-

El gemelo dejo ver su sonrisa sarcástica.

-Está bien, pero me desquitare en la cama, preciosa, y tengo todas las noches para hacerlo.

Ambos se dirigieron al jardín, al aire libre era el mejor sitio para llegar a realizar una meditación profunda, había que llegar hasta lo más profundo del espíritu para hacer subir la intensidad de la luz al máximo posible. Vaya sorpresa llevo la pareja cuando al llegar encontraron a Camus y Afrodita quienes acompañaban a sus esposas, a Sorrento, Shura y Shaka que se encontraban junto al resto de las chicas.

Gabrielle venia llegando acompañada de su esposo Poseidón, y Mitchelle no pudo evitar reír ante semejante comitiva.

-Oye que Kanon ya te pego su _adorable_ sarcasmo?!- Le decía Gabrielle un tanto molesta a su hermana, aunque las otras cinco parecían compartir la opinión de la rubia.

-Oye mi mujer, no es tan sarcástica, bueno solo un poco.-

La peli roja agrego -Además ya me imaginaba que los chicos se unirían a nuestras filas, pero nunca me imaginé que todos escogieran el mismo día.

La rubia no podía negar que la coincidencia era divertida.-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero tengo un marido bastante necio que se obsesiono con venir conmigo y amenaza con hacerlo a diario.-

Mitchelle retomo el semblante serio para dirigirse a su cuñado.-Eres consciente de que eres uno de los objetivos de la Sombra, Julián?-

Gabrielle le robo la palabra a su esposo.-Que dices, él solo me acompañara en los entrenamientos, pero no entrara en batalla contra la sombra.-

Mitchelle no estaba tan convencida.-Y tu hermana mía, eres tan inocente para creer semejante mentira.-

Gabrielle volteo a ver, a su esposo y este le sostuvo la mirada en total silencio, así que le fue fácil adivinar sus intenciones.

-Julián, me prometiste que…-

-Que me quedaría como un idiota mientras esa cosa hará todo por destruirte, a ti y a ellas! Lo siento Gaby, pero no quiero vuestra protección. O aceptas el hecho que tanto yo como los otros dioses tendremos que entrar en batalla junto a ustedes, o sigues en esa actitud de madre protectora y entonces nos convertiremos en una presa vulnerable para la sombra.-

Gabrielle sentía que de nuevo perdería su tan amada paciencia frente a su amado esposo, pero Mitchelle se encargó de calmar el tsunami o mejor dicho de cambiarlo por un maremoto.

-Gaby, Flipper tiene razón, si por algún error nos descuidamos o no lo logramos ellos serán presa fácil. Quizás no se trata de protegerles sino de colocarles en igualdad frente al enemigo. Recuerda que en un principio les apoyaríamos a convencer a los olimpos de volver a sus puestos, pero ahora que sabemos quién está detrás…-

Gabrielle se ponía nerviosa.-Permitirás que Athena, tu protegida, pelee y corra el riesgo de ser absorbida por esa abominación?!-

La solo idea de imaginar a su amado Poseidón siendo torturado eternamente por la sombra nublaba por completo el juicio de la ya no tan pacifica Gabrielle, quien sin ser consciente activaba su cosmos acuático. A unos metros la playa comenzaba a levantar olas de tamaño considerable, hasta Julián podía percatarse que su chica estaba furiosa contra su hermana. Kanon jalaba del brazo a Mitchelle para indicarle que debía cambiar el rumbo de aquella discusión, todos los presentes comenzaban a inquietarse al ver la cercanía de una ola. Poseidón encendió su cosmos ordenando al mar que se calmase y Aurora dejo el cuerpo protector de Camus para interponerse en medio de ambas chicas.

-Que pasa aquí?! Es que acaso vamos a invocar a todos los elementos, muy bien! Ale, Ángela ven vamos a hacer que el viento, agua, fuego y tierra terminen por destruir el planeta, quizás si hacemos eso la sombra y Eris desistirán en hacerlo!-

Las palabras de Aurora hicieron entrar en razón a Gabrielle, quien decidió retirarse sin decir ni hasta luego dejando fríos a todos, inclusive a su esposo.

Iré por ella. Tranquilos.-

Eliana podía percatarse que Mitchelle estaba helada de la impresión, pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad para darle su opinión, delante de todos.

-Tienes razón Mitchelle, quizás Gaby no quiere verlo, pero terminara por entenderlo. La luz intensifica el cosmos y aprendiendo a utilizarla creo que los olimpos tienen una gran probabilidad de no ser absorbidos por la Sombra. En cualquier caso yo apoyo el hecho que mi Afrodita y todos los que están aquí con nosotras se unan a nuestras filas y creo que sería una buena idea también para el resto.-

El resto de los presentes asintieron ante la propuesta de Eliana. Kanon tomo la mano aun fría de su esposa y la beso para después jalarla a en medio del jardín.

-Vamos preciosa, no debemos perder tiempo, tranquila que Julián la hará entender.- Así decidieron ponerse por parejas, ellas les enseñarían a ellos a no solo producir por un breve momento esa hermosa luz, sino a mantenerla e incrementarla. Shaka se dirigió enseguida junto a Ángela para iniciar su meditación, aunque todos sabían que si había un dorado quien manejaba esta energía a la perfección era él. Sin embargo él insistía de que así como las chicas él tampoco subestimaría la fuerza del oponente, y si además podría compartir ese momento junto a esa hermosa morena en cuyos ojos esmeralda perdía la noción del tiempo, pues que mejor. Así antes de que el sol dejase ver sus primeros rayos la luz de los 12 iluminaba la costa de esa tranquila morada.

En la orilla de la solitaria playa Gabrielle trataba de recobrar su tan anhelada calma, sus emociones la torturaban, tenía miedo y odiaba sentir aquello. Una suave mano se internó dulcemente en sus hermosos cabellos relajándola por un instante. No quiso voltear, no necesitaba verlo para sentirle, bastaba con respirar su tan atractivo aroma, era siempre él quien le hacía perder los estribos. Él era como su aire o mejor dicho su agua, ella era el pez y él su elemento sin el cual ella dejaba de existir. Ese era el problema de las flamas gemelas el rencontrarse les hacía querer fusionarse, volver a convertirse en el total absoluto.

El deslizo su mano del cabello de la chica pasando por su espalda mientras acercaba su cuerpo por detrás para abrazarla con fuerza como queriendo fusionarla en su pecho. No era necesario que ella explicara su dolor, su miedo, él ya lo sentía dentro de sí. Comenzó besando su cuello suavemente, como si de tiernas caricias se tratasen, mientras que sus manos comenzaron a descender para delinear sus caderas, ella comenzó a proferir pequeños gemidos ante la simple sensación del roce de sus dedos. Quería más de él, esta vez lo quería todo, no es que no hubiese hecho el amor antes con él, desde su reciente matrimonio no había noche que no se perdiera en la locura de su lecho, pero esta vez quería más, algo que no fuera solo un momento algo que dejara claro que nunca nada ni nadie podría arrebatárselo.

Volteo su cuerpo para besarle con ansias, mientras que él comenzaba con sus manos a despojarla de sus estorbosas prendas. La playa estaba sola, y por dentro sus almas estaban encendidas de amor. La dejo desnuda ante sus ojos, y se deleitó de ver lo perfecta que era. Sus hermoso pechos firmes y bien dotados, sus caderas torneadas y bien provocativas, ella no aguanto más y con desesperación comenzó casi a arrancarle la ropa, él era suyo y nada se interpondría entre su piel y la suya. El trato de tumbarla en la arena, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando ella lo tomo del brazo jalándolo a entrar en el agua de su amado reino. Las aguas del mediterráneo son tibias, pero eso poco importaba el fuego que llevaban por dentro podría hacerlas hervir en cuestión de segundos. Poco a poco se fueron adentrando en ellas, mientras debían conformarse con el placer que les brindaban sus ansiosos labios. Él no fue consciente de cómo llegaron hasta ahí, pero en un instante se vieron sumergidos bajo las paredes de su reino. Ambos encendieron suavemente sus cosmos así podían respirar como peces en el agua, mientras nadaban en las profundidades del azul profundo ella enredaba sus piernas en las caderas de él, y así el comenzó la danza loca de penetraciones que les resultaban embriagantes y deliciosas. Ella estaba tan conectada a su corazón que no se percató que la luz de su centro brillaba con el blanco más puro despertando a la de él mismo. El agua parecía participar en su ritual, él besaba con devoción los pechos de ella mientras que pequeñas corrientes de agua tibia parecían rodearles creando un remolino de color blanco, que adquiría más y más fuerza conforme él subía el ritmo de sus embestidas. Ambos sintieron que el fin se aproximaba, así que unieron sus labios en un beso profundo mientras que ambos explotaban de éxtasis, y su luz se expandió diluyendo al remolino y haciendo nacer de ella hermosos peces de todas formas y colores. El señor de los siete mares y su señora bendecían al mar regalándole vida. En un instante ambos flotaban en la superficie, abrazados, relajados y bastante empapados, fue cuando ella decidió romper el silencio.

-No quiero sobreprotegerte, pero no quiero perderte, me duele darme cuenta de que Mitchelle tiene razón.-

-Mi amor soy el Dios de los siete mares, no voy dejarme vencer, y debo confesarte que yo estoy aterrado de que algo pudiese pasarte, pero sé que tendrás que cumplir con tu misión. Solo te pido que me dejes pelear junto a ti, por nuestros mares, por nuestro planeta y por nosotros. –

-Entrenaras conmigo, y créeme que no descansare hasta que me superes. A propósito tú crees que Mitchelle me perdonara, creo que me porte horrible con ella.-

-No te preocupes, ella te comprende mejor que nadie.-

El sol comenzaba a dejar ver sus primeros rayos cuando los caballeros abrieron sus ojos después de una meditación, profunda, estaban seguros de haber sentido una extraña energía y dentro de su meditación todos habían visto una luz roja/dorada que brillaba sobre una esfera blanca. Ninguno supo interpretarlo, pero al abrir los ojos encontraron a sus chicas con los ojos abiertos al punto de salirse de sus orbitas y más rojas que un tomate de vergüenza. Ninguno se atrevía a preguntar que les pasaba, pero Aurora sería la primera en salir del silencio.

-Ohhh por todas las dimensiones, ese par!-

Los chicos tenían cara de no comprender nada, aunque Shaka estaba igual de rojo que las chicas.

-Veamos el lado positivo, ya no está enojada contigo Mitchelle.-

El comentario de Shaka hizo que los ojos de todos se dirigieran a la peli roja y Kanon no quería quedarse con la curiosidad.

-A ver esto tiene que ver con una extraña visión que he tenido de una esfera y unos colores porque…-

-No me miren a mí! Yo no les dije que se pusiesen a fertilizar el mar entero!-

Todos comprendieron en el acto, y más de uno sintió vergüenza ajena por haber de alguna manera presenciado algo tan íntimo. Aunque Kanon seguía teniendo sus dudas.

-Un momento, eso quiere decir que cada vez que tú y yo…. Ellas nos ven!-

-Bueno pues…-

Aurora no perdería su oportunidad para molestar a su cuñadito.

-Vamos Kanon, no es que te veamos exactamente cuándo juegas al jinete con mi hermana, pero… Auch!- Ese era Camus que le daba un pellizco en el brazo a su esposa, para que parara antes de que Kanon terminase por desmayarse.

Graciela intento despejar las dudas.-Bueno que no cunda el pánico, no se les ve el cuerpo físico, pero si vemos cuando la luz toma colores de acuerdo a sus energías o sus acciones. Somos luz y percibimos las luces de nuestras homologas, así nos enteramos cuando una está desequilibrada o enferma o…-

-En pleno acto sexual… Auch otra vez!- Es que Aurora insistía para vergüenza del Acuario.

-Toi t'arrêt si ta plait.-

-Está bien.-

Sin embargo el descaro reinaba más que el pudor en Kanon.-Bueno mientras se vea como bolas de luces, mmmm preciosa que te parece si tomamos una pausa para brillar en rojito…. Auch- Un buen comentario es merecedor de un buen coscorrón.

-Eso te lo sacas por ser tan descarado.- Mientras le dijo después al oído. –Anda vamos que ya quiero que brillemos mi cerdito.-

El géminis y su esposa se pusieron de pie y éste trato de despedirse lo más cortésmente posible. –Bueno chicos nosotros vamos a brillar y ya volvemos. Auch! Pero que dije ahora?!-

Mitchelle no siempre era buena para arreglar las frases de su esposo.-Bueno tomemos todos una pausa desayuno, o pausa para… lo que les dé la gana.-

Y ambos salieron rápidamente de ahí, dejando al resto con los ojos abiertos y convencidos que ese par no tenía remedio.

Un par de horas más tarde en una de las habitaciones Perséfone se despertaba después de haber tenido un sueño bastante perturbador. Sudaba bastante y se encontraba agitada, se dirigió de inmediato al baño para echarse agua en el rostro, aquello parecía hacerla volver a la realidad. Aquel sueño parecía haberle llegado a tocar fibras sensibles sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse ante el deseo de algunas rebeldes lágrimas de salir huyendo de ellos. Su reflejo en el espejo la hacía reflexionar.

-Quizás ha llegado la hora, créeme que pase lo que pase no desistiré hasta vencer.-

Aurora tomaba una pausa junto a Camus para desayunar y recobrar las fuerzas, los entrenamientos no hacían que comenzar y esa tarde tendrían una reunión en donde estaba segura que se decidiría entrenar junto a los cinco dioses y al resto. Unas tostadas con mermelada y un té verde le venían de maravilla, el desayuno le permitía además de alimentarse pasar un poco de tiempo informal con su esposo, quien aún intentaba contener la risa, ante los comentarios un tanto burlones de su mujer con referencia al incidente de la mañana. Un trago de té y en un segundo sintió como su mano le temblaba y la vista se le nublaba, después perdía el control de su cuerpo cayendo en una especie de trance hipnótico, que alerto al de Acuario quien solo pudo conformarse con sostener el cuerpo de su mujer impidiendo que ella fuese a dañarse a sí misma. Camus comenzó a inquietarse al ver que ella temblaba de más en más y decidió pedir ayuda.

-Ayúdenme por favor Aurora está muy mal!-

Saga y Saori fueron los primeros en llegar, el gemelo corrió a ayudarles.

-Pronto recuéstala en el suelo hay que inmovilizarla para que no se lastime.-

Saori les ayudo mientras que decidió encender su cosmos para tratar de ver si de esa forma la chica volvía en sí, aunque no despertó como mínimo logro pararle las convulsiones. Mitchelle y Kanon no tardaron en llegar, el desequilibrio en la luz de la del rayo oro-rubí se había sentido por casi todos los que estaban trabajando la luz. La del rayo azul corrió rumbo a su hermana, la fuerza que la sacudía, era algo nuevo para ellas así que intento por medio de su cosmos entrar en la mente de Aurora. Gabrielle al darse cuenta del error que por ignorancia su hermana estaba a punto de cometer intento detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Mitchelle no, espera!-

La mente de Aurora atrapo la conciencia de Mitchelle dentro de ella, dejándola en un estado parecido al de un vegetal. Kanon no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, su mujer yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-Mitchelle, que demonios está pasando?! Respóndeme mi amor! Mitchelle!-

Dentro de la mente de Aurora dos seres deambulaban asustadas, una era su propia consciencia y la otra era la de quien además de ser su hermana era su líder de misión. La peli naranja estaba en lo que su homóloga describiría como un paisaje desolado.

-Aurora! Estas bien?-

-Mitchelle, que haces aquí?-

-Perdiste el conocimiento y quería ayudarte, pero creo que…-

-Mira Mitchelle, mira hacia allá.-

La del rayo oro rubí le señalo con el dedo una dirección y ambas observaron un rostro muy conocido.

-Pero si es…-

-Sí, así es, pero mírala bien y concéntrate si has entrado en mi mente entonces pondrás también escuchar.-

Se concentró unos segundos y escucho todo.

-No puede ser! Es una locura! No puede hacer eso! No es justo, hay que detener esto antes de que sea inevitable! Aurora ayúdame a salir de tu mente hay que reaccionar pronto, no puedo creer que vaya a cometer tremenda estupidez!-

-Tú también lo harías Mitchelle… Y yo…-

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos con dolor, un dolor que podían comprender perfectamente.

-Quizás sea la única manera, y por eso…-

-No eso no, sabes perfectamente como yo que tus visiones son preventivas, la Fuente te las da para que podamos trabajar sobre ello, el futuro podemos modificarlo.-

-Y qué tal si esto no debiera modificarse?-

-Entonces quizás solo se necesite escribir unas líneas más. Sabes hemos visto una parte de la historia, pero basta conocer los renglones torcidos de la misma.-

-Quieres decir que tú crees que…-

La peli roja solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras que una dulce sonrisa acompaño su gesto.

Aurora calmo sus disimuladas ansias y equilibro su energía, de esa forma logro volver en si y liberar la consciencia de Mitchelle quien a su vez despertaba con el asombro de ver una comitiva a quien solo les faltaba golpearla para según ellos ayudar. Kanon se negaba a que nadie cacheteara a su pequeña aunque Saori insistía en echarle un, según ella, pequeño vaso con agua. El despertar era difícil sus ojos aun le pesaban y casi se ahoga cuando su amiga le hecho casi un litro de agua encima.

-Por todos las… esta fría!-

Kanon no cabía de gusto y de estrés.

-Es que tengo que encadenarte para que no te pase nada?!-

-Me conformo con que no trates de ahogarme!-

-Esa fue Saori, seguro lo aprendió de Saga.-

La peli morada estaba tan contenta de que su amiga/cuñada estuviese bien, pero al percatarse de que se había pasado con el agua…

-Fue idea de Saga!-

-Yo! Pero mi amor si ni me he movido de aquí!- Después de unos segundos se lo pensó y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa traviesa.- Está bien- decía todo resignado para después hablarle a su esposa vía cosmos –Esta noche me la pagaras mi preciosa.-

Justo cuando ella pensaba contestar su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la rápida incorporación de Mitchelle quien se dirigía hacia donde Aurora estaba siendo atendida por Camus.

-Estas bien mis pelos de zanahoria?-

-Estoy perfecta luciérnaga remojada.-

-Escucha hay que actuar lo antes posible, encárgate del objetivo y déjame a mí ocuparme al cien por ciento del resto.-

-Espero que sepas lo que haces?-

Todos los presentes les miraron desconcertados y ante la mirada aprobatoria de Aurora, la peli roja dejo el comedor seguida de Saori, Saga y un súper inquieto Kanon, el pobre se preguntaba si es que acaso su mujer no era capaz de quedarse cinco minutos tranquila. Llegando a su habitación los tres entraron detrás de ella, y antes de que ninguno pudiese sermonearla les hablo.

-Escuchen los tres, tenemos un problema, pero si los cuatro hacemos algo quizás este problema se convierta en la llave de nuestro éxito.-

Los tres solo atinaron en sonreír, la de los ojos verde-azulados tenía algo en mente y sonaba bastante tentador.

-Kanon por favor cierra la puerta con seguro, que esto que les voy a contar solo lo sabemos Aurora y yo, y lo que les voy a proponer no debe llegar a los oídos de nadie más. Nadie fuera de nosotros participara en esto y no debemos revelar nada hasta el momento justo.-

Una sonrisa cómplice adorno los cuatro rostros y fue Saga quien tomó la palabra.

-Tienes nuestra palabra cuñada, ahora cuéntanos.-

Después de un vaso de agua fresca y de que Camus la convenciera de que debía descansar un poco. Aurora aprovecho la hora del entrenamiento de cosmos de su esposo para escabullirse hacia una habitación. Toco la puerta y no tardó en ser recibida dirigiéndose de inmediato a la persona que ahí se reposaba.

-Escúchame tenemos que hablar.-


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35 Falsa Traicion.

Los caballeros dorados realizaban sus entrenamientos en compañía de las amazonas, subir la intensidad de sus cosmos y agilizar sus movimientos eran prioridades. El tiempo comenzaba a jugar en contra de ellos quedaban pocas semanas para que el planeta comenzara a resentir la desconexión de las energías de Hades y de Ares. Después de una seria conversación entre los dioses se decidió que ellos entrarían en los entrenamientos no solo de la luz, también tendrían que practicar la estrategia y elevar sus cosmos aún más de lo normal. La Sombra no les daría ninguna concesión y estaban seguros que el resto de los divinos, no serían tan sencillos a despertar, sobre todo el gran Zeus, quien mostraba muchísimo apego por sus hijos y Eris últimamente ocupaba el sitio de oro.

La semana se fue en fuertes entrenamientos más de uno estaba sorprendido de ver lo ágil y buena en combate que era la Diosa Afrodita, el concepto de que era una diosa bella y pacifica fue quebrado en el acto en que presenciaron una demostración de sus habilidades de defensa. En menos de 15 minutos y sin la utilización de su cosmos seductor, la peli roja bella fue capaz de dejar fuera del juego a la amazona del águila. Marín cayó al suelo sin recibir ni un solo golpe por parte de la deidad, esta se limitó simplemente a esquivarla y tomándola por sorpresa la tumbo. Era evidente que sus años como amante del Dios de la guerra le habían dejado algo más que hijos y problemas, la deidad era muy buena observadora y había copiado casi a la perfección las estrategias de su ex. Ser buena en combate no significaba ser menos femenina y si había una cosa que la Diosa de la sensualidad adoraba era precisamente eso que las mujeres sacasen su lado más sensual y femenino, cualquier momento era propicio para inundar con su energía o mínimo ofrecer amablemente su ayuda. Así que después de dejar casi en ridículo a la amazona del águila la bella diosa aprovecho la oportunidad para hablarle en privado

-Sabes niña no comprendo cómo es que aun después de que ya no utilizan esas horribles mascaras sigues inhibiendo tus emociones?-

-Perdone mi señora no le entiendo?-

-Me refiero a lo tuyo con el italiano. Hasta acá huelo que anda como loco detrás de ti, pero parece ser que desde que hemos vuelto de Las Vegas tú le evitas.-

Sin duda la diosa de la belleza no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, Marín no podía negar que desde su regreso de la última misión el hecho de confrontar el fantasma de su amigo Aiora le producía un poco de escalofrió. Sin bien era cierto que él no le había mostrado un interés más allá del amistoso nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de aclararlo cara a cara. La peli roja ignoraba por completo que tipo de relación llevaba con el leo además de que era lógico que Mascara de Muerte y el León no eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Sabe mi señora es un poco complicado.-

-Déjame adivinar antes te gustaba otro y ahora que te has emocionado con este no sabes ni que pensar del otro. Niña te daré un concejo, pregúntate exactamente qué es lo que quieres y quien es el que te lo ofrece, tal vez así tengas tu cabeza más despejada y no termines en el suelo por uno de mis codazos.-

Aquello dejo muy pensativa a la amazona del águila, Aiora no le mostraba un interés más allá de algo fraternal, pero el italiano le mostraba un interés demasiado carnal. Marín no estaba segura de que camino sería el más indicado, un amigo al que quizás con el tiempo ella podría llegar a conquistar o un amante que bien podría quedarse siempre o simplemente saciar su apetito y dejarla. Vaya incógnita en ese momento envidiaba la suerte de su amiga la cobra, como mínimo ella había encontrado un hombre que se veía que la amaba, un caballero dorado de intachable reputación que además era de los más queridos por todo el equipo. Comparada con la reputación de Mu la de Mascara de muerte dejaba mucho que desear, sin embargo ella no podía evitar caer embriagada ante su simple aroma, ante su mirada desafiante, su piel morena que aunada a su temperamento arrogante le hacían irresistible ante los ojos de la amazona. Podía seguir comiéndose el cerebro por horas pensando en ese tema pero los cosmos de dos dioses que se entrenaban captaron toda su atención.

Era la primera vez que se veía a Julián Solo ejerciendo en su totalidad su papel como Poseidón, él y su homólogo Hermes midieron sus fuerzas para sorpresa de más de uno. El joven millonario resulto ser mucho más diestro en el combate que el hermoso señor del comercio. Aunque Hermes no fue un oponente fácil a vencer, se podría decir que casi quedaban en empate, sus cosmos sumados a sus perfectos movimientos en ataque de contacto eran dignos de dos dioses. Quizás el Dios mensajero hubiera resultado victorioso si no fuese porque cierta pareja que discutía en las gradas le distrajo en el último minuto haciéndolo caer frente a su homologo. Los gritos de June y Milo podían dejar sordos a más de uno.

-Te digo que no es cierto!-

-Que terca eres mujer, yo te digo que es así!-

-El hecho de que tú seas un tonto incapaz de ver más allá de tus narices, no quiere decir que todos los demás también lo sean!-

-Pues si de tontos estamos hablando tu mi queridísima esposa sacas la corona de las idiotas!-

-Como te atreves pedazo de bicharraco engreído!-

-Y tú que eres lagartija teñida y desnutrida!-

-Oye para tu mayor información soy rubia natural y el hecho de no tener dos montañas en el pecho no significa que este desnutrida pedazo de pendejo!-

-Rubia natural si cómo no?! Conociéndote seguro también te tiñes aquello, vieja loca obsesiva!-

-Y tú seguro tienes tendencias gays, sabes si no porque razón te pintas las uñas?!-

-Oye aun me gustan las chicas, solo que frente a mí no veo a ninguna!-

-como te atreves te voy a…-

Y aquello hubiese seguido por horas si no fuera por….

-SILENCIO!-

Hermes estaba por cometer un doble homicidio y seguro que ninguno de los presentes intentarían detenerlo, por el contrario había más de uno que deseaban ayudarle a cumplir con su cometido. Es que ese par le ponían la cabeza como piñata a cualquiera, el solo oírlos era peor que el infierno de Cositos.

-Ustedes dos se callan o les juro que ninguno llegara a vivir para divorciarse, porque les matare yo mismo y me encargare de encerrar sus almas en un jarrón más estrecho que el que guardaba a Poseidón! Y por si fuera poco, pienso meterlos a ambos en el mismo! Así que no quiero escuchar ni un silbido de la parte de ninguno y pónganse a entrenar ahora mismo si no quieren que….-

-Cálmate querido que te va a dar un infarto y ni siquiera hemos enfrentado a la Sombra esa.-

Afrodita trataba de calmar los ánimos de un Hermes al borde del abismo, hasta el mismo Poseidón intentaba hacer respirar a su sobrino, aunque era cierto que esa parejita estresaba a cualquiera que se encontrase a escasos metros de ellos. Saori presenciaba los combates junto a Saga desde las gradas, la historia de Milo y June por más trágica que ellos quisieran vendérsela a ella le resultaba bastante graciosa. Sin embargo en ese momento la peli morada luchaba por concentrar su atención en ellos, cuando eran otros asuntos los que le ocupaban el cerebro. El gemelo sabía de antemano lo que rondaba en la cabeza de su esposa, se sentía nerviosa o más bien un tanto inquieta. Con toda tranquilidad él la acerco de su cintura y busco sus labios con ternura, el suave sabor de los labios de su esposo la hicieron desconectar de su mente por un segundo y relajar un poco su semblante.

-No te preocupes, te juro que no fallare.-

-Pero es peligroso, y aunque se lo prometimos a Mitchelle me aterra lo que pueda pasarte.-

-No me subestimes mi vida, soy tu caballero, pero también soy tu esposo y no pienso irme de esta vida antes de ver nacer a nuestros bisnietos.-

-Bisnietos? Pero si aún no tenemos ni hijos.-

-Lo ves, por lo tanto aun no es mi momento de partir.-

-Saga! Él es muy poderoso y por lo que Mitchelle nos contó está furioso.-

-Saori dime tu confías en mí?-

-Que estupideces dices, te confió hasta mi vida y mi alma si es preciso.-

-Entonces dame un beso y que no se diga más.-

Aquellas palabras se sellaron con un apasionado beso que suscito las miradas de todos sus compañeros, el verlos besarse ya no era un tabú, lo extraño era que los ojos de ella mostraban temor no hacia él, pero se sentía su inquietud.

Afrodita de Piscis observaba la escena mientras que Eliana se sentaba a su lado con una botella de agua fresca en la mano los entrenamientos habían terminado era el momento para una merecida ducha y porque no una buena cena.

-Sabes mi preciosa siento inquietud en los ojos de Athena, hay algo en el ambiente que no me gusta.

-Si es verdad, ella está inquieta, al igual que Saga y Kanon, pero no te preocupes estoy segura que esto tiene que ver con la última visión que tuvo Aurora. Mitchelle y ella vieron algo y siento que pronto entraremos en un combate, es más podría decirte que casi lo siento llegar a mi piel.-

-Porque dices que no debemos preocuparnos?-

-Porque conociendo a Mitchelle si no nos lo ha dicho es porque de alguna manera el no saberlo será nuestra arma secreta para vencer.-

-Tanta Fe le tienes a tu hermana?-

-Sí, sé que te es difícil comprenderlo pero nosotras estamos conectadas, todas las 7 por lo tanto te digo que se cómo es Mitchelle y como son cada una de mis hermanas. Créeme ella daría su vida por nosotros, y no nos está subestimando, pero en realidad lo que debieron haber visto debe ser tan delicado que si lo supiésemos no podríamos salir triunfantes. –

-Jamás he dicho que no confió en ella, si tú le confías tu vida yo también, sabes que si tú te tiraras a un pozo yo me tiraría contigo, es inevitable, te seguiré hasta el más allá.-

-No te preocupes al único sitio donde pienso tirarme es en nuestra cama y te advierto que no tengo nada de sueño. Así es que no tienes opción es inevitable, este noche serás todo mío mi hermoso esposo.-

-Esta y todas las noches mi luciérnaga violeta.-

El caballero de Piscis saco una hermosa rosa roja que coloco en el cabello de su mujer, para después jalar su cuerpo junto al suyo y perderse en la suavidad de sus besos. Vaya que sería una larga y magnifica noche.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila hubo quienes discutían sobre cuando comenzaría oficialmente la misión, Shion de Aries permanecía especialmente callado aquella noche había algo que turbaba su mente, Perséfone, era la primera vez que la Diosa permanecía sentada en silencio. Aquello era inquietante desde que se había unido a sus filas ella y su homóloga de la belleza se veían atrapadas en numerosas discusiones, pero desde hacía unos días nada. La deidad permanecía seria, limitándose a responder a las preguntas que recibía, su mirada estaba perdida y aunque su cuerpo hacia clara su presencia, su mente parecía haber partido a millones de años luz. Afrodita estaba más preocupada por atraer la atención de Hermes que por ver que su antigua compañera de discusiones había partido.

Poco a poco cada uno de los presentes fueron partiendo a sus respectivas habitaciones había que descansar. Marín se dirigía rumbo a su habitación cuando una mano misteriosa la jalo a otra dirección.

-Mascara que susto me has dado.-

-Llámame Ángelo, es mi verdadero nombre.-

No tuvo tiempo de contestar sin que ya estuviera siendo devorada deliciosamente por esos labios que la tenían como loca. No pudo evitar corresponderle, era evidente que él sabía cómo encenderla por dentro. El calor invadía todo su cuerpo y más cuando sintió sus manos deslizarse sin ningún pudor directamente a su trasero.

-Espera, por favor, no creo estar lista…-

-A si, pues tus labios y el sonrojo de tus mejillas me dicen todo lo contrario, mi bella. Tienes tantas ganas como yo.-

Un nuevo beso y ella sucumbía. No podía negarlo, se le veía, el deseo la recorría de pies a cabeza, pero también el miedo y este podía en ocasiones imponerse.

-Es verdad, te deseo, pero no por ello voy a terminar por sucumbir ante alguien quien quizás no quiere de mí más que bajarse su calentura.-

-Vamos preciosa somos adultos, y ambos nos gustamos, que tiene de malo que tú y yo…-

-No, yo quiero a alguien que quiera quedarse junto a mí, no solo a alguien que quiera divertirse conmigo.-

-Oye no me digas que a ti también se te pego esa fiebre de matrimonio, que contagio a casi todos?-

-Yo no busco casarme, pero tampoco quiero saltar de cama en cama. Quiero amanecer acompañada pero por la misma persona y aunque me gustas muchísimo, no se te ven ganas de ir mas allá de unas cuantas noches.-

-Oye es por Aiora? Perdóname preciosa pero no creo que él quiera nada serio contigo…-

-No, no es por Aiora sé que para él solo soy una amiga. Esto es por mí, si yo no cuido de mi misma nadie lo hará. Lo siento guapo, aunque me muero de ganas, me quiero demasiado como para hacerme eso.-

Así la chica se fue dejando a un Ángelo a medias totalmente ardiendo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, vaya que la chica era más que una cara bonita. Él no estaba ni seguro de lo que él quería para sí mismo, pero tenía que admitir que Marín del Águila era una mujer a la que no quería dejar ir. Ahora era el momento de preguntarse a sí mismo que tipo de relación quería llevar con el águila es que solo la quería para calentar su frio lecho o es que había algo más que lo jalaba hacia los brazos de esa hermosa chica. En fin tenía toda la noche para pensárselo, aunque antes tendría que pasar unos minutos al baño para darse una buena ducha fría, vaya suerte.

A la mitad de la noche mientras casi todos dormían una silueta caminaba sigilosamente y en silencio rumbo a la puerta de la salida. Salió sin hacer el mínimo ruido aunque fuera había alguien que le estaba esperando.

-Mi Lady, no le parece que es algo tarde para que usted salga sola?-

-Shion que haces aquí?-

-Mi señora Perséfone, no sé qué intenta hacer pero tengo el presentimiento que puede traerle bastantes problemas?-

-Piensas detenerme?!-

-No, pienso acompañarle y asegurarme que usted este en perfecta seguridad.-

-No! Eso no! A donde voy es mejor ir sola, no arriesgare la vida de nadie.-

-Sería un honor para mí cuidar de usted e incluso morir por usted, escúcheme creo sinceramente que lo que sea que piense hacer lo hace con buenas intenciones. A pesar de su apariencia sarcástica y en ocasiones fría, sé que usted tiene un fondo bueno y tierno, lo vi cuando estuvimos en Las Vegas. Así que no permitiré que nada malo pueda ocurrirle a una creatura hermosa como usted.-

Las palabras de Shion terminaron por romper la fría coraza de la Diosa, no pudo contener su llanto, y no fue cualquier llanto era un llanto cargado de un profundo dolor y una triste agonía. El antiguo caballero de Aries tomo en un abrazo a la joven rubia conduciéndola a sentarse a escasos metros de la mansión en donde se encontraba un parque. Ahí se sentaron en una banca a charlar.

-Mi lady que le pasa, tiene unos días en que usted no es la misma?-

-Escúchame Shion, aunque tengo el rostro de una jovencita soy vieja, más vieja de lo que te imaginas. No desprecio ni infravaloro tu fuerza caballero, pero soy responsable de mis actos y de mis decisiones. No quiero que nadie sea herido por mi causa, yo debo dar la cara por primera vez ante mi destino y de eso nadie podrá salvarme. Ni siquiera un hermoso y noble caballero como tú.

-Entonces permítame acompañarla a donde quiera que su destino la lleve y si es su voluntad no me interpondré entre usted y su objetivo.-

Los ojos de Perséfone se suavizaron con un hermoso brillo de ternura infantil, fue instintivo quizás pero su mano acaricio suavemente el rostro suplicante de Shion.

-Eso es más fuerte que tú mismo caballero, no prometas lo que no estás dispuesto a cumplir.-

En un breve instante sus fríos labios rosaron suavemente los del antiguo patriarca, mientras que una lagrima se deslizo por su triste rostro de niña, de Core. Ella se puso de pie y tomo rumbo entre los arboles de aquel parque, la noche era espesa, pero ella no temía a la oscuridad en cierta forma le recordaba su antiguo hogar. Debió haber recorrido escasos 300 metros cuando se detuvo un instante y sonrió.

-Haga lo que haga me seguirás no es así?-

-Así es mi lady, eso es inevitable.-

-Entonces ven aquí.- Le hizo una señal para que la tomase de la mano y él lo hizo de buena gana.

-Te advierto que a donde vamos y a quien voy a ver, no te será nada agradable.-

-Lo se mi señora, no me pregunte por qué pero sé lo que hará.-

-Te advierto también que escucharas cosas horribles sobre mí, te suplico por favor que no intentes justificarme, ya que de nada servirá.

Él se limitó a apretar su mano a la suya en señal de apoyo, y ambos caminaron entre las sombras perdiéndose en el oscuro espeso.

En la mansión Mitchelle y Kanon deambulaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que buscaban así tocaron la puerta, quien estaba del otro lado les esperaba y fue Kanon quien tomó la palabra.

-Los 4 estamos listos ustedes deberán encargarse de conducir al resto a tiempo. Ha y otra cosa Mitchelle dice que ella no está sola, espero que eso no altere en nada las cosas.-

Del otro lado de la puerta Aurora acompañada de Camus escuchaban a Kanon, la peli naranja solo atino en sonreír.

-Tranquilo cuñadito, esto saldrá mejor de lo que habíamos previsto.-

La espesa niebla parecía ensombrecer más el camino que la Diosa del inframundo y el Antiguo Patriarca recorrían parecían haber camino horas aunque él estaba seguro que no debían haber pasado más de 30 minutos. El ambiente dejaba sentir un energía pesada difícil a describir, aunque ambos conocían de antemano de donde provenía aquella energía, o mejor dicho de quien. En unos instantes el paisaje cambio delante de sus ojos, como si hubiesen pasado una puerta a otra dimensión, aquello ya no parecía Grecia, ni siquiera parecía el planeta Tierra. No había nada que se los recordase, todo parecía como muerto inmóvil, aquello era una especie de valle semidesértico sin ningún indicio de vida y al fondo, una montaña que mostraba una escalera natural de rocas indicando un rumbo. La cima era imperceptible debido a una espesa capa de neblina que parecía cubrir una buena parte del sitio. Ambos subieron a un ritmo pausado, tratando de emitir la energía más serena que sus cuerpos podían generar. Poco a poco la neblina fue disipándose y cual fue su sorpresa de ver en el cielo en vez de una luna que ofreciera su brillo una esfera de aparente color azul celeste. Shion no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

-Si mi caballero no se trata de la luna, eso que ves ahí es Neptuno el planeta vecino de éste en donde ahora nos encontramos.-

Eso quiere decir que nos encontramos en…-

-En Plutón, el planeta más alejado a nuestro sol, al menos dentro de nuestra galaxia, tan pequeño que hay quienes se atreven a catalogarlo como luna. No te sorprenda la oscuridad aparente que aquí reina, recuerda que a él no le gusta ver el sol, así que mejor sitio para ocultarse después de su derrota contra Athena que aquí. Después de todo él es el representante de este mundo, aquí los rayos del sol son casi nulos, pero no te preocupes mientras estés conmigo yo no permitiré que sientas frio. –

La Diosa encendió su cosmos energía irónicamente a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez tomo tintes cálidos y su cosmos morado – negro parecía tornarse casi amarillo como el sol. Shion no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero era lógico que estuviera asombrado ante tal demostración.

-Soy una triple Diosa caballero, tengo los aspectos cálidos que herede de mi madre así puedo convertirme en la diosa de las estaciones y brillar como el sol en primavera-verano, Core, puedo volver a mi trono como mujer madura (otoño) y ser Perséfone la fría reina del inframundo, pero por milenios he estado en contacto con Hécate la bruja del inframundo, la que todo lo ve, y por lo mismo he adoptado y asimilado su energía y me vuelvo invierno.-

La escalera mostro su fin y ambos llegaron a lo que parecía la puerta a una gruta.

-Es aquí, vamos no debo demorar por más tiempo lo inevitable.-

-Mi señora me permite, solo será medio segundo.-

Ella levanto su ceja en señal de sorpresa al ver que él sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón lo que parecía un pequeño cristal en forma de rosa color zafiro.

-No se preocupe mi señora es una tradición de mi gente decimos que dejarlo en la entrada de una gruta nos asegura que encontraremos la salida después.-

Aquel comentario suscito una tierna sonrisa de la diosa, y su respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría para Shion.

-Mi hermoso caballero te juro que pase lo que pase tu saldrás, sin embargo sé que para mí el tiempo ya se me ha acabado tanto entre los humanos como entre los Dioses.-

-Mi señora…-

-Shion, debes respetar tu promesa y no interferir, pero debes saber que estoy aquí para morir. Voy a morir caballero y ni tu ni nadie podrá salvarme, pero si todo sale como lo he planeado mi muerte será vuestro triunfo. Ahora seré directa, estás dispuesto a seguirme y a no interferir en mi destino o tengo que tele transportarte de regreso a la mansión?-

-Mi señora si usted muere… eso querría decir que…-

-Si Shion en esa gruta esta él, esta envenenado y acompañado por ella. Eris está con Hades dentro de este sitio, y la sombra está en ella. Sé que no comprendes nada, pero te juro que es la única manera de que Athena gane esta guerra contra ellos. Ahora por favor necesito saber si cuento contigo o no? Te he dejado acompañarme para que te encargues del resto, una vez que todo pase no la dejes avanzar, créeme si mis premoniciones son ciertas es la única manera. Dime que cuento contigo.-

Definitivamente el plan era horrible, pero lo que ella le había dicho no podía ser otra cosa que la verdad, Perséfone tenía el poder de Hécate por lo tanto podía ver más allá de lo que sus ojos humanos le dejaban ver. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que la molestosa mujer sarcástica de los meses pasados en realidad albergaba dentro de sí a una creatura poderosa y dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a aquel a quien tanto amaba, pero a su vez leal y valiente en sus acciones. No se pudo negar, aunque por dentro sintió que su alma se quebraba de dolor ante su impotencia de poderla ayudar.

Siguieron el camino al interior de la gruta bajando por un hermoso y a la vez tenebroso camino de escarlatitas y piedras brillantes hasta que al final encontraron a un ser tirado en el suelo en un estado casi inconsciente. Aquel no era otro que Hades, después de la muerte de su cuerpo físico en la última guerra contra Athena Zeus le había concedido reconstruirle un cuerpo de Dios idéntico a su antiguo cuerpo humano. Ahora estaba ahí tumbado en el suelo como delirando decía cosas inteligibles, mientras que sobre su pecho Eris se posicionaba acercando de más en más su boca a sus labios dejando salir de ella una sombra negra que esperaba para entrar dentro del cuerpo del Dios de los Inframundos.

-Déjalo maldita serpiente venenosa!-

-Vaya, pero si es la esposa abandonada. Vamos querida llegas demasiado tarde mi veneno ha llegado hasta el fondo de su alma. Ahora delira, pero créeme no tiene ningún pensamiento cariñoso para ti. Vienes a despedirte de él.-

-Vengo a darte tu merecido y a que dejes en libertad a mi esposo de una vez y para siempre!-

-Tu esposo, Hahahahahaha! No me hagas reír hace mucho que él te olvido, yo me encargue de venderle tu infidelidad con Adonis y créeme eso le destrozo el alma, pero ahí estuve yo para reparársela. Si vieras como ni se acordaba de ti cuando me hacia el amor. Hahahahahaha!-

-Eres una puta, como te atreviste a envenenarlo contra mí, sabias perfectamente que nunca hubo nada entre Adonis y yo. –

-Querida no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas. Tú dejabas mucho que decir con esa obsesión, yo solo me aproveche y ya ves los hombres son tan fáciles, son tan tontos.-

Eris intento de nuevo llevar sus labios infectados con la sombra a la boca de Hades, pero Perséfone encendió su cosmos con furia.

-Te dije que te alejaras!-

-Vamos Core, hermanita, es un cerdo te engaño conmigo y lo hacíamos en la que fue vuestra cama. Dormías junto a él en la misma cama en donde se revolcaba conmigo, así es que te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te vengues de él, su alma será un manjar para la sombra!-

Las lágrimas de dolor corrían por los ojos de Perséfone, el alma se le estaba partiendo, Eris se sorprendió un tanto de la reacción de ella, esperaba una actitud de despecho después de hacerle saber lo que hacía con Hades. Sin embargo el dolor de la rubia se veía cubierto de un gran amor, Eris percibió el amor de su media hermana por Hades aun después de su traición y la rabia la corrompio por dentro así que quiso herirla aún más.

-No me crees Core, observa y escucha porque él mismo te lo dirá.

Eris envió una extraña luz al pecho de Hades haciéndolo despertar de su delirio.

-Mira cariño tu esposa está aquí.-

-Perséfone, que diablos quieres aquí, no quiero verte en mi vida miserable zorra traidora!-

Shion sentía unas ganas terribles de lanzarle una revolución estelar a Hades por idiota, pero le había prometido a ella que no intervendría. Así que tuvo que seguir escuchando los insultos del de ojos aguamarina a su esposa.

-No sé cómo pude alguna vez amarte y confiar en ti, pero mira ya desperté de mi estupidez. Desde aquel día que te vi abrazándolo me di cuenta, el amor no es más que una tonta ilusión!-

-Hades estas envenenado por las manzana de Eris, ella quiere matarte te dará como comida a esa horrible sombra que está dentro de su cuerpo. Por favor despierta de su embrujo, yo nunca te he engañado!-

-Yo te vi maldita puta, le abrazabas y le decías que era importante para ti! Ese miserable humano! Malditos humanos jure desde ese día que los destruiría que sumiría ese maldito planeta en la oscuridad absoluta!-

-Le quería como a un hijo, Hades yo le crie, Afrodita me pidió que se lo criara, él era amante de ella no de mí, yo solo fui su madre! Tu sabes que siempre quise tener un hijo tuyo, era importante para mí!-

Hades comenzaba a sudar, las palabras de Perséfone le abrían sus viejas heridas, una parte de él quería creerla, pero la otra estaba en furia.

-Mentirosa, aun así te di oportunidades, muchas oportunidades…. Pero el volvía y fue porque tú se lo peleaste a Zeus, porque habrías de pelear por el amante de otra?!-

-Él estaba muerto debía permanecer en el inframundo no lo pelee por otra cosa, pero sabes bien que ningún dios puede ir en contra de los dominios de otro. Si lo dejaba así como así a Afrodita hubiese sido deshonroso para ti.-

Eris comenzaba a ver que Hades flaqueaba se veía la duda en sus ojos y eso le comenzó a preocupar su plan podía caerse así que decidió escupir más veneno de su boca.

-Querido sabes que además tu mujer se ha aliado con aquella que te venció, ella y Athena son aliadas y van contra ti ósea contra nosotros. Mira inclusive vino acompañada por uno de sus caballeros, no me sorprendería que haya cambiado a Adonis por él mira como le coge la mano.-

El acto de ver a Shion sosteniendo la mano de Perséfone hizo que Hades ardiera en celos, aunque debido a la energía que Eris le había ya robado su cosmos no logro si quiera encenderse y eso fue el primer índice que despertó la gran duda de Hades.

-Mi cosmos, porque?!-

Perséfone aprovecho la situación.-Porque ella estaba por enviarte esa cosa para devorarte y seguro ya comió una parte de tu energía, si no, no podría después llevarse tu alma. Reacciona Hades!-

Hades se volvió a ver el rostro de Eris, la sombra comenzaba a ensombrecer su rostro y pudo percibir que dentro de ella se emanaba una energía mucho más poderosa que la de los dioses y que esta era tenebrosa. De inmediato trato de retirarse asustado al percibir aquello tan horrible y tan cerca. Eso hizo a la discordia dar el paso definitivo, y se fue directo a Perséfone.

-Maldita niñita consentida, tu mami te mimaba y después este idiota se casó contigo y te volvió una reina cuando solo eras una miserable diosa de segundo grado! No me quebraras mi plan, yo gobernare al mundo y la Sombra les tragara a todos ustedes!-

Hades se dio cuenta de su terrible error, pero estaba demasiado débil para actuar, miro como de la mano de Eris salió una especie de humo en dirección a su esposa, Shion intento ponerse delante para cubrirla pero ella con su cosmos le expulso en dirección a Hades y le dijo con rapidez.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste!-

La sombra se impactó en pecho de Perséfone y ella desapareció, justo cuando Mitchelle hacia su aparición al lado de Athena.

La peli roja actuó rápido uniendo su cosmos al de la diosa de la sabiduría y grito:

-Expulsión de las Tinieblas!-

Y a su vez otra voz y otro cosmos se unio al de ellas.

-Galaxian Explosion!-

El rayo fue a dar directo a Eris quien fue expulsada a por los aires y las ondas que se crearon por este mega ataque se esparcieron por toda la cueva, Hades estaba tan débil que no podía ponerse de pie para protegerse de esas energías.

-Crystal Wall!- Shion alcanzo a proteger al Dios de los remanentes del ataque, la cueva comenzaba a derrumbarse sobre ellos.

Los cuatro salieron llevando consigo a un muy débil Hades a penas y llegaron de golpe a orbitar y tele transportarse fuera de la gruta. Cuando Hades sintió tocar el suelo se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado y sintió ganas de autodestruirse. Y a como pudo se arrastró hasta Saori para suplicarle.

-Perséfone! Noo! Donde esta?! No es posible esa cosa la devoro! Athena haz algo! Dime que hago, dime como traerla de regreso?! –

No tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando otra voz les interrumpió.

-Que patético eres Hades! Primero la tachas de puta, la engañas conmigo, y ahora estas lloriqueándole a la patética de Athena por tu mujercita!-

Aunque no sería Athena la que contestara esta vez tampoco.

-Cállate cerda que ya estamos aquí para darte tu merecido!-

Afrodita la Diosa, Hermes, Poseidón, los caballeros y amazonas todos estaban ahí frente a Eris, la discordia rechinaba sus dientes de rabia. Y quiso lanzar un rayo tenebroso contra los Dioses pero la Sombra le hablo en el silencio de su cabeza.

-Ahora no! Mi fuerza aun no es completa, vámonos, ya habrá tiempo para ello, solo dales un sustito hahahahahaha!-

Eris les dedico una sonrisa tenebrosa y envió un rayo pequeño contra las rocas de ahí y estas se transformaron en insectos voladores, como cigalas pero estas al pasar cortaban la piel como cuchillas filosas. La plaga tomo dirección para atacar a todos, mientras que Eris desapareció llevándose a la consciencia de la sombra consigo.

Aquello fue la pesadilla de cualquiera que tuviese fobia a los insectos, los ataques de cada uno por individual eran muy difíciles las bestias eran minúsculas y se movían con agilidad esquivándolos, aun el fino rayo de la aguja escarlata les era sencillo a esquivar. Hacían caer una pero cientos venían para tomar revancha, las heridas eran dolorosas aunque muchas solo eran superficiales, aun así era un infierno interminable. Fue cuando Saori tuvo una idea y se las pasó vía cosmos.

-Escúchenme todos unamos nuestros cosmos y lancemos una onda expansiva para atrapar estas cosas.-

Así lo hicieron los bichos se volvieron cenizas, aunque para conseguir una onda lo suficientemente fuerte tuvieron que quemar el cosmos hasta casi el limite total y todos quedaron exhaustos. Uno a uno se reposaba en el frio suelo del oscuro planeta. Graciela se apoyaba en el pecho de Shura, cuando se dio cuenta de algo y grito.

-Perséfone?! Donde esta Perséfone?!-

Hades se escuchaba llorando totalmente desconsolado, más de uno sintió pena por él.

-Es mi culpa! Todo esto es mi culpa! Perdóname Perséfone, perdóname!-


	36. Chapter 36 Una Nueva Etapa

Capítulo 36 Una nueva etapa

El suelo del planeta Plutón se sentía bastante frio, para lograr incinerar a las cigalas infernales habían tenido que hacer arder sus cosmos hasta casi el límite, todos estaban exhaustos y débiles.

Afrodita, la Diosa, yacía sentada en el frio suelo al lado de Hermes y de su hijo cuando escucho el grito de Graciela y el llanto de Hades y fue cuando el terror comenzó a tocarle a hasta los huesos.

-No puede ser que le paso a la rubia oxigenada?-

Para Hermes como para la mayoría las cosas eran bastante claras.

-Mi bella, mira como esta Hades es evidente que Perséfone no sobrevivió a Eris.-

-No puede ser! Esa tonta como pudo ponerse en el camino de esa asquerosa sombra, en qué diablos estaba pensando?-

-Madre por favor es lógico, lo hizo por él, mira como esta Hades, no tiene casi ni fuerza para ponerse de pie. De alguna manera ella lo sabía y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la Sombra le devorase.-

Las palabras del Santo de Piscis hicieron que en el corazón de la bella diosa se encendiera una rabia y un dolor agobiante, sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser logro ponerse de pie dirigiéndose para sorpresa de todos rumbo a donde se encontraba un abatido y desconsolado Hades.

-Tu! Hijo de la gran puta! Miserable cómo pudiste permitir que ella tomase tu sitio?! No te basto con abandonarla e ignorarla durante todos estos siglos, ahora resulta que la envías a vivir en ese maldito infierno!-

En otros tiempos un atrevimiento de ese tipo contra Hades hubiese significado un desafío a muerte, pero el Hades bélico y soberbio que había intentado destruir a la humanidad en más de una ocasión había desaparecido, su espíritu estaba libre del veneno de la discordia. Ahora solo quedaba él mismo y aquello era peor que ser víctima de todas las prisiones de su antiguo inframundo. Sentirse él mismo, sentir a su corazón latir y darse cuenta de que había enviado a la destrucción al único ser que amaba, eso era más que un castigo, era la agonía en vida. Así que solo pudo callar y recibir los insultos y gritos de Afrodita, quien deseaba con todos sus fuerzas matar al ser que había condenado a una eternidad de dolor a la primer amiga que ella jamás había tenido.

Con rabia se lanzó contra él, a puño cerrado golpeándolo sin ningún freno, lo más triste era verle a él sin la menor intención de defenderse. La fatiga de los caballeros y amazonas era total ninguno podía avanzar un paso más, eran los dioses quienes conservaban a penas un gramo de energía.

-Basta mi bella, has perdido la razón, él al igual que tú, fue víctima de esa zorra! Suéltalo ya! –Hermes intentaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba detener a la Diosa de la belleza quien parecía que las fuerzas habían vuelto a ella, pero solo con el fin de cobrar venganza por el alma de Perséfone.

-Suéltame tu! Es que nadie va hacer nada por ella, todos somos conscientes que el veneno de esa víbora obra sobre la semilla de nuestros miedos o dudas o de nuestros desequilibrios, así que en cierta forma él es culpable de esto también! Ella te amaba imbécil, eres una lacra, pero ella te amaba, cómo pudiste… como llegaste a esto?!-

Hermes fue arrojado de lado por un fuerte codazo de la bella, estaba llena de dolor y no podía desquitarse de otra manera. Poseidón estaba aún adolorido de las heridas que esas cosas le habían dejado sobre todo en su abdomen, pero al ver a su hermano en esas condiciones humillantes, sintió pena por él. Se cercioro de que Gabrielle estuviese bien, dentro de lo que cabía ella solo tenía unos cuantos cortes en los brazos aunque no se veían tan graves, a como pudo saco fuerzas para ponerse de pie e ir a auxiliarlo antes de que aquello degenerara aún más.

Sin más tomo con fuerza a la Diosa del brazo y la encaro.

-Basta ya y reacciona! Ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, a mí también me duele lo que está pasando, pero haciéndole daño a Hades no la traeremos de regreso!-

Era cierto por más que quisieran ninguno conocía el camino, ni la forma de poder liberar a Perséfone de aquella tortura, o quizás sí?

-Ellas deben de saberlo.-

-Ellas?!-

-Si las guerreras de la Fuente, fueron ellas quienes encerraron a la Sombra en aquella dimensión deben de saber cómo sacar a Perséfone.-

Gabrielle decidió explicarle antes de que siguiera por ese rumbo, ya que aquello que ella suponía no era posible.

-No se puede sacar a ningún ser de aquella dimensión si no es por medio de la encarnación, el ser tendría que ser libre para poder hablar con la fuente y liberarse por medio de nacer. Sin embargo no es el caso si la sombra la devoro ella ya no existe, ahora se fundió con la sombra y su energía la alimenta como una batería. Cualquier Dios que sea devorado deja de existir y se funde con la sombra, ahora es solo eso, su alimento.-

Hades sintió que vomitaría, aun si su cuerpo ya no era cien por ciento humano las sensaciones de su última vida aun le acompañaban. Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y escondió su rostro con ganas de que sus lágrimas terminasen por ahogarlo, aunque eso no era posible, él era un Dios y los Dioses no mueren. Como deseaba en aquel momento haber sido devorado por esa cosa, así quizás su esencia podría estar junto a la de ella, aunque fuese en eterno sufrimiento.

La Bella se sintió derrotada, impotente y solo atino en caminar en dirección a su hijo quien no dudo en tomarla en sus brazos para reconfortarla en un cálido abrazo, al menos junto a él podría llorar. Julián se sentó en el suelo junto al ser que en la dimensión divina era su hermano, verlo así era más que triste, era espantoso, ahora podía comprender el porqué de la actitud sobre protectora de su Gabrielle, cualquiera de ellos podría seguir el mismo destino que Perséfone. Al menos eso creía hasta que remarco que Athena y Mitchelle se encontraban sentadas en el suelo junto a solo uno de los caballeros de Géminis.

-Kanon eres tú?-

-Si Poseidón soy yo.-

-Donde esta Saga? Que le paso a tu esposo Saori?-

Todos comenzaron a buscar a sus alrededores para ver si alguien podía localizar a Saga de Géminis, pero era claro que no estaba ahí junto a ellos.

Constanza comenzaba a inquietarse.

-No puede ser!,No estaba con nosotros cuando salimos, yo estaba convencida que estaba con ustedes tres. Ahhhh como me duele! –

-Tranquila mi amor. Estas herida, tenemos que curarte.-

Sorrento se inquietaba no todos habían recibido heridas superficiales, la de cabello negro azulado tenía un par de cortes que se veían con mal aspecto.

-Emperador Poseidón, no cree que deberíamos atender a los heridos?-

-Y así lo haremos, pero primero quiero saber en dónde está Saga, quiero cerciorarme que esa cosa no se llevó a nadie más?-

Saori rompió por fin el silencio.-Mi esposo está bien, al menos eso espero, eso dependerá cien por ciento de que Shion haya cumplido con su parte.-

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al antiguo patriarca.

-El cristal está en donde me lo indico Aurora, mi señora.-

Hermes lograba recobrar sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie junto a Julián, una cosa les quedaba muy clara y esa era que no entendían nada de lo que ocurría.

Saori agrego.-Entonces es el momento de recuperarlos.-

Athena se puso de pie ayudando a Mitchelle y a Kanon después, para que la acompañasen hasta Hades.

-Hades, yo sé que en un pasado hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero ahora no es el momento de tirar la toalla. Ahora deja de llorar y dime quieres recuperar a Perséfone o no?-

Las palabras de la Diosa de la sabiduría pusieron de pie a todos, el señor del inframundo sintió que sus oídos le estaban fallando o que su mente le jugaba una mala broma.

-Que dices?!-

-Lo repetiré una vez más, quieres recuperar o mejor dicho volver a ver a Perséfone si o no?!-

-Has oído lo que la rubia de allá dijo, es imposible, ella ya no existe!-

-Dijo que quien fuese comido por la sombra dejaba de existir, pero jamás dijo que Perséfone hubiese sido devorada por la sombra o sí?!-

Hades sentía que tocaba sus límites.-Tu viste como esa nube negra la impacto y la viste desaparecer!-

Aunque la reflexión de Athena pondría a pensar a más de uno. -En realidad todos la vimos desaparecer, pero de que la sombra la hubiese tocado no quiere decir que la hubiese devorado. Si no porque Eris intentaba introducirte a la sombra por tu boca, si fuese así de simple ser devorado, habría bastado con que te tocase no crees?-

-Entonces ella… cómo?-

-Digamos que ella estaba lista para entregarse por ti, pero no contaba con que la Fuente de toda vida se encargaría de prevenirnos a tiempo. Mitchelle podrías?-

Y la peli roja no lo dudo dirigiéndose a sus seis hermanas les indico el camino a seguir. -Chicas orbiten a todos hasta donde se encuentra una llave programada.

Todas asintieron y en un segundo aparecieron en la puerta de la gruta, o bueno donde antes se encontraba dicha puerta. Mitchelle tomo el cristal en forma de rosa y de inmediato este comenzó a brillar con una fuerza extraordinaria su luz azul zafiro, era casi cegadora.

-Kanon, tendrás que ayudarle porque quizás la luz le ciegue un poco.-

-No hay problema mi preciosa. Espero que Saga no me mate por copiarle su técnica.

Another Dimension!-

La técnica de géminis aunada al cristal abrieron un portal, aunque este parecía un hueco vacío nada se veía del otro lado. Saori se inquietaba.

-Por todos los cielos, en donde…-

-Tranquila mi niña recuerda que a donde se fueron se necesita la llave más los dos rostros de géminis para abrir, dale un segundo.-

-Another Dimension!- Esa voz ronca le pareció el sonido de los ruiseñores a Saori quien vio como otro portal se abría dentro del portal que Kanon había creado y de éste salían dos figuras caminando a paso tranquilo. Una era la de Saga de Géminis y la otra no era otra que Perséfone quien al salir del túnel se dirigió para sorpresa de todos a donde se encontraban Mitchelle, Kanon y Saori.

-Gracias por todo, si ustedes no hubiesen intervenido ahora mismo estaría…-

Mitchelle siempre tenía una frase adecuada para todo. -Pero no lo estas y eso se lo debemos a mi querida Aurora, quién sabe magníficamente como arruinar los desayunos de Camus.- Bueno las frases de la peli roja se volvían de más en más parecidas a las de su adorable marido, sobre todo después de su regreso de Nevada, de donde todos pensaban que había vuelto un poco más _emotiva_. Aurora encontraba encantador el humor de su hermana y bueno ella nunca se quedaba atrás.

-Oye ya íbamos en el café y té informo que si mas no recuerdo yo no fui la única en montar la escenita.-

-Serás malagradecida después de que intento ayudarte!-

Perséfone se dio cuenta que no solo ella y Afrodita tenían ese tipo de conversaciones, era lógico que toda persona que se tuviese un mínimo de cariño caía en la misma situación. Menos mal que Kanon y Camus estaban ahí para impedir una guerra de viento contra fuego.

Cada uno cargo a la dueña de su corazón impidiendo exitosamente la continuación de una discusión que podría durar horas y horas.

A Mitchelle no le gustaba perder.

-Ella comenzó!-

-No de hecho fuiste tú, pero te diré una cosa aun así te adoro, aunque creo que en estos momentos el ambiente no está para este tipo de … tu sabes.-

Si era cierto Hades se acercaba para cerciorarse de que aquello no era un sueño, era ella y estaba viva. Lo único en que pensaba era en buscar sus ojos y ver si en ellos podría encontrar un mínimo indicio de su perdón. Quedo de frente a ella y sintió que su voz le temblaba, a penas y comenzaba articular una palabra cuando se escuchó un tremendo bofetón que le mando directo hasta el suelo.

-No te acerques más a mi! No me dirijas la palabra y que quede claro que lo nuestro se termina ahora mismo!-

-Perséfone yo…-

-Cállate! Envenenado o no, tú le abriste la puerta a la duda, ahora quédate con las consecuencias.-

La Diosa abrió un portal con su cosmos y se fue por él dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta y sintiendo vergüenza ajena por Hades. Menos mal que Hermes siempre tenía algo que decir a sus homólogos.

-Bueno mira el lado positivo mientras esté viva puedes intentar convencerla para que vuelva. No lo crees? A propósito que le hiciste?-

-Me acosté con Eris?-

-Olvídalo estas jodido.-

Poseidón decidió tomar la palabra ya que era lógico que el _pequeño_ ataque de la sombra había dejado uno que otro herido y con el frio y las condiciones atmosféricas del planeta anfitrión, aquello podría empeorar.

-Escuchen sé que lo que acabamos de presenciar es magnífico, y no lo digo por el bien merecido puñetazo que se ganó mi hermanito, pero algunos están heridos y creo que debemos partir para atenderles lo antes posible. No lo creen?-

Todos estaban de acuerdo la situación de Hades era deprimente, pero al menos por el momento el peligro había pasado, ahora había que atender las prioridades. Athena quiso dejar las cosas en claro con el señor del inframundo antes de partir.

-Hades escucha sentimos mucho la situación que estás pasando ahora, pero como veras tenemos una emergencia, Eris tiene como objetivo destruirnos a todos nosotros para apoderarse de la Tierra. Tú no has sido su única víctima y el tiempo juega en nuestra contra, debemos ayudar al resto de los dioses a desintoxicarse del veneno de esa arpía y que vuelvan a conectar su energía con la de nuestro planeta antes de que todo este perdido.-

-Qué papel juega mi Perséfone en todo esto?-

-Ella es nuestra aliada, no sé si te diste cuenta Hermes le materializo un cuerpo humano temporal y contamos con ella para seguir en nuestra misión. Sé que a ti los humanos nunca han sido de tu interés, así que solo te pido que nos apoyes reconectando tu cosmos al…-

-Déjame ir junto a ustedes. Soy un Dios poderoso y puedo ser de gran ayuda.-

-Quieres unirte a nosotros?!-

-Puedo? Recuerda que soy muy bien visto por tu padre Zeus. Poseidón y yo somos sus únicos hermanos varones y por lo tanto tenemos gran influencia en sus decisiones.-

Hermes sentía que aquello seria el caos total, Perséfone despechada más Hades persiguiéndola, aunque poco pudo opinar porque Poseidón ya estaba cortándole la palabra.

-Oye Hades esto no es una novela romántica, tenemos una misión, si fallamos no solo este planeta se va a la mierda, sino que todos y cuando digo todos quiero decir TODOS seremos devorados por esa nube lunática para toda la eternidad. No tenemos tiempo para tus estúpidas reconciliaciones, tenemos que actuar!-

Hades tranquilamente observaba con mucho interés el rostro de Gabrielle quien recién se ponía de pie.

-Oye esa no es Antifitre?-

-Sí, pero ahora se llama Gabrielle es la representante del rayo blanco de la Fuente…-

-La Fuente ha contactado con los olimpos de nuevo?!-

-Si bueno con Athena y con Hermes, pero…-

-Espera, quieres decir que los siete rayos están aquí y tu tranquilamente has recobrado a tu flama gemela y vienes a mí a hablarme de que no monte una novela romántica! Amo a Perséfone y jamás permitiría que ese monstruo terminase por devorarla. La Sombra es mi enemigo y no pienso esperar sentado a que venga a devorarnos, yo pelee junto a ti contra los Titanes, me conoces no soy un rival sencillo.

Athena en un pasado fuimos enemigos y sabes que no soy un rival fácil a vencer, no me obliguen a ir por mi cuenta contra ese monstruo. Porque si es necesario lo hare!-

Mitchelle observaba hacia el centro del corazón de Hades y antes de que Athena pudiera expresar su opinión, ella decidió interrumpirles.

-Él es sincero! Odia a la Sombra y a Eris por lo que le hizo y no nos traicionara. Yo creo en él.-

Gabrielle, Ángela, Aurora, Graciela, Constanza y Eliana se dejaron oír en una sola voz en cabezada por la del rayo blanco.

-Es verdad, te creemos y confiamos en ti!-

Si había alguien en quien Athena confiaba ciegamente era en esas siete, sobre todo en su amiga Mitchelle, para ella eso estaba ya decidido.

-Eres bienvenido Hades, pero debes considerar que el formar parte de nuestro equipo no significa que Perséfone vaya a…-

-Lo sé, y te aseguro que no iré en contra de su voluntad, nunca más.-

Poseidón y Hermes hicieron una señal de aprobación, aunque a Afrodita aun le seguían las ganas de despellejar al señor de las tinieblas, decidió usar la razón y unirse a la decisión de sus homólogos, total ya tendría tiempo para hacerle la vida imposible al susodicho.

No quisieron perder más tiempo y decidieron regresar a recuperar fuerzas a la mansión, ahí podrían ocuparse de sanar sus heridas y recuperar todo el cosmos que habían arrojado contra esa mínima fracción del enemigo. Perséfone ya se encontraba descansando en su habitación cuando alguien toco a su puerta. Al abrir se topó con un rostro al cual no esperaba ver, en esas condiciones.

-Shion, pasa algo?-

-Mi Lady solo quería ver como se encontraba?-

-Si lo dices porque Hades está aquí, no te preocupes, estoy bien.-

-Además quería decirle que no se preocupe, sé que los demás están enterados de lo de Eris y su esposo, pero los detalles que Eris nos revelo, serán un secreto que no pienso revelar ni después de muerto.-

-Lo sé, aunque ya es claro que soy una tonta a la que engañan en su propio lecho.-

-No mi lady. Usted es una dama, una Diosa y eso nadie ni nada podrá cambiarlo.-

Suavemente el caballero tomo la mano de la rubia deidad para besarla con dulzura y respeto.

-Es usted admirable, y quiero que sepa que estoy a sus órdenes, no se sienta desilusionada, mire se necesitó de mucho veneno para corromper a su esposo y ni aun así él pudo olvidarla.

-Que quieres decirme con eso?-

-Muy simple mi lady las intenciones de Eris era que él se deshiciera de usted, pero en ningún momento usted fue expulsada del inframundo. Si Hades hubiese querido hubiese podido repudiarla argumentando su supuesta infidelidad, sin embargo nunca lo hizo y eso no puede significar otra cosa que lo obvio.-

-Lo obvio?-

-Él le ama, es un idiota, pero le ama y se ha unido a nuestro grupo solo para cerciorarse que usted este en seguridad.-

-Caballero mi esposo mantuvo tu alma atrapada en Cositos, te convirtió en espectro para que traicionaras a Athena y por su culpa terminaste encerrado en un obelisco por 6 años y aun así hablas bien de él.-

-Yo solo digo lo que mis viejo corazón interpreta, mi señora si usted no quiere no tiene por qué perdonarle. Sin embargo es lógico que él no era cien por ciento dueño de sus actos.-

No supo porque pero una extraña fuerza la jalo a acariciar suavemente el mentón del Lemuriano, para con toda delicadeza llevar sus ojos al encuentro con los suyos.

-Quieres que vuelva con él caballero?-

-Quiero que usted sea feliz, porque sé que se lo merece, él esta ahí esperando vuestra respuesta aunque… él no es el único que se encuentra atrapado bajo el hechizo de sus hermosos ojos azules.-

Quizás fueron los siglos en soledad, o quizás simplemente que su adolorida alma buscaba un mínimo de cariño para por un segundo dejar de fingir, dejar de comportarse bajo la coraza de la máscara de hielo e ironía que siempre la protegió. Así sin más delineaba con su dedo el rostro del antiguo patriarca suavemente para terminar impulsada a probar por un breve instante sus labios en un tibio y dulce beso que le hizo sentir que se transformaba en otra. En alguien nueva, alguien bella y deseada. Era ella o no lo era, fueron escasos segundos en que se desconoció a sí misma, tenía que aceptarlo aquellos labios le sabían bien, pero no lo suficiente como para morir por ellos. Así cuando tranquilamente termino aquel tierno beso ella pudo cerciorarse de que había tomado la buena decisión y el destino ya no sería el dueño de su vida, ahora sería ella quien decidiría sin la menor duda.

-Gracias mi caballero, pero yo…-

-Siempre seré suyo mi Lady, mi alma es la de un simple mortal, pero mis sentimientos estarán eternamente ahí a su disposición. Ahora lo único que le suplico es que sea feliz, con quien usted escoja y como usted lo decida.-

Una suave sonrisa cubrió el rostro de ambos sin duda él no era el amor de su existencia, pero por un instante se convertía en el caballero que le devolvería la chispa. Si la vieja chispa que alumbra la hoguera de la auto aceptación, aquel hombre le hizo ver que aún era bella, que aun podía ser deseada, y que aunque ella no emitía ese cosmos erótico que caracterizaba a su queridísima Afrodita, su belleza provenía de ser ella la niña Core, la mujer madura, la sabia aprendiz de Hécate. Ella era y siempre seria Perséfone la única reina del inframundo.

-Gracias caballero Shion de Aries, gracias por devolverme la fe en mi misma. Ahora es a mí de por primera vez tomar las riendas de mi vida, mi corazón es de otro, pero te estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que has hecho por mí.-

Así se despidieron en total discreción, llevándose consigo el recuerdo de aquel tierno beso y de aquel instante en que habían conocido el rostro oculto del otro. La Diosa cerró su puerta en total tranquilidad y decidió que era el momento de salir de su encierro y ver como se encontraban el resto de los miembros del equipo. Primero tomaría una buena ducha, eso la relajaría, después a vestirse y basta ya de esas túnicas y vestidos de señora, su cuerpo era joven y aunque fuese por un año estaba encarnada. Unos jeans y una blusa entallada, un suave perfume de rosas, un poco de maquillaje si por qué no, aunque no demasiado el exceso nunca había sido lo suyo, pero sus ojos había que delinear bien esos hermosos ojos para que resaltaran su fuerza. Después de arreglarse un poco, se vio al espejo y quedo encantada con su imagen.

-Ahora sí, querido Hades prepárate porque de la niña tonta con la que te casaste no quedan ni señales. Ha llegado la hora de que realmente me conozcas y créeme vas a sudar. –

En otra parte de la mansión Mitchelle sanaba algunos cortes que Kanon había recibido durante el enfrentamiento. Aquello no se veía tan mal, había un poco de sangre y sobre todo cerca del cuello sin poder explicárselo algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos para sorpresa de su esposo.

-Muñequita estas llorando?-

-No.. - mientras trataba de contenerse parecía empeorar de más en más.

-Pero… no me digas que no si estas llorando.-

-Ahhhhh Kanon no sé qué me pasa es que me siento… es que…-

-Ven acá.- Le decía todo cariñoso el gemelo menor cuando la tomo en un abrazo la otro comenzó a llorar con un sentimiento de tristeza y desolada.

-Mi amor no llores, si estamos bien, mira hasta Perséfone salió ilesa.-

-Ahhhhhh Kanon no quiero que te mueras, no quiero que se muera Saori tampoco… Ahhhhh-

Precisamente venia entrando Saori a la habitación con unas vendas acompañada de su esposo cuando la encuentran llorando como una Magdalena abrazada de Kanon. Saga quien sabia del carácter sarcástico de su hermano, no pudo evitar imaginarse lo más lógico.

-Kanon! Qué diablos le has hecho a Mitchy!-

-Oye yo no le he hecho nada, dice que no quiere que Saori y yo nos muramos, la verdad no sé qué le pasa?!-

A Saori casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas.

-Aurora vio que Kanon y yo vamos a morirnos!-

A Saga le quería dar una arritmia.

-De eso nada! Si te tienes que morir con alguien será conmigo!-

Aunque a Kanon la idea no le gustaba tampoco.

-No seas pendejo! Yo no quiero morirme y Saori tampoco!-

Aquello ponía más histérica a Mitchelle.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Como serán pendejos los tres! Aurora no ha visto nada!-

Los tres se preguntaron

-Entonces porque lloras?!-

-No lo sé, pero vieron esa cosa no era más que una fracción de la Sombra y mira lo que te hizo!-

Bueno aquello era comprensible aunque Kanon seguía con sus dudas.

-Ok, pero porque se tiene que morir Saori?!-

-Yo no dije que se tenía que morir Saori! Dije que no quería que se murieran ninguno de los dos!-

Aunque de todas formas Saga no estaba muy conforme.

-Entonces quieres que yo me muera?!-

-Por todos las dimensiones claro que no! Saga que estas bruto o qué?!

A penas iba a contestarle Kanon cuando la peli roja se puso abruptamente de pie.

-Saben que los tres. Son unos insensibles! No quiero verlos!-

Y salió de la habitación llorando y media histérica dejando a los tres con cara de interrogación.

-Pero qué demonios le pasa?!-

Ya en serio Kanon que le hiciste?-

-Les juro que nada, si desde que volvimos de Las Vegas está un poco extraña.

Saga quería más detalles.-Como que extraña?-

-Pues de repente se pone muy cariñosa y después le da por enojarse sola, eso sin contar que la comida no le cae muy bien que digamos.-

Saori comenzaba a inquietarse.

-Como la comida le cae mal? Es que está enferma?-

Y ahora que Saori lo decía Kanon comenzaba a dudar.

-Le da por vomitar un poco por las mañanas, aunque ella dice que desde la experiencia que tuvieron con la Sombra en el desierto de Nevada, está más nerviosa y cree que se debe a eso. A demás no vomita mucho solo una vez después se toma algo y se calma.-

-Quizás deba descansar un poco sabes las siete se han propuesto a subir su luz y en ocasiones se quedan horas y horas sin comer en sus meditaciones y entrenamientos.-

Saga comprendía la obsesión de la chicas.-Cariño, mira como trae el cuello y los brazos Kanon, y tu mira lo que esas cosas te hicieron en tu espalda. Es normal que las del prisma estén entrenando como locas y nosotros debemos seguir el mismo ritmo con ellas. Esa cosa es demasiado poderosa y aun no estamos preparados para vencerla.-

-Saga tiene razón Saori y no te preocupes por mi Mitchy, ahora mismo voy con ella ya verás cómo se le pasa y ni se acuerda.-

Así salió Kanon con sus heridas vendadas en busca de su muy sensible mujer, mientras que Saga ayudaba a Saori a curarse aquella herida superficial que tenía en su espalda.

En otra de las habitaciones Ángela ayudaba a Sorrento a curar suavemente las heridas que Constanza tenía en su abdomen.

-Me arde Angie.-

-Lo siento, pero sabes que mis poderes de sanación actúan más lento cuando se trata de heridas infringidas por la Sombra. No te preocupes como quiera sanaran, pero deberás quedarte en cama un par de días para que esto vaya más rápido.-

Un par de días ni hablar!-

-Claro que sí, de eso me encargo yo.-

-Pero Sorrento tú tienes que entrenar.-

-Te dejare amarrada a la cama si es preciso, pero mira como estas, ni de loco te dejo salir.-

La del rayo verde lo dejo muy claro.

-Lo vez, Sirena se encargara de que cumplas tu convalecencia, así que obedécelo.

Vaya que aquella frase era justo lo que esperaba Sorrento para encerrarse con llave con su peli negra. Ángela salió de la habitación dejando a aquellos dos quienes se vean felices de estar en la misma pieza, pero frustrados por no poder hacer otras cosas que tanto deseaban.

En el pasillo de regreso sintió algo extraño una extraña energía, algo que jamás había sentido era suave y dulce, y apenas perceptible.

-Pero que… de donde proviene esto?-

-Con quien hablas Angie?-

-Shaka, que haces por aquí y como estas de tu brazo puedo verlo?

-Estoy bien linda, ven si quieres ver lo de mi brazo no hay problema, pero fueron simples roces sin importancia. Pero que era lo que decías?-

-Ah sí, no se he sentido algo extraño por aquí, sabes una suave energía.-

-Qué extraño yo no siento nada, crees que sea enemiga?-

-No, eso es lo más extraño, se siente muy suave pero a la vez tan dulce. Lo más curioso es que es muy sutil. Sabes ahora mismo la siento cerca, aunque no se…-

-Angie, podemos hablar?- Era Mitchelle quien sin querer irrumpió en medio de la conversación.

-Si solo dame unos minutos para ver lo que tiene Shaka…-

-Por mí no hay problema, te digo que estoy bien, las dejo solas y volveré después.-

Ambas chicas pasaron a una pequeña sala de estancia, la peli roja cerro de inmediato la puerta para asegurarse que nadie escuchara su conversación.

Ángela no pudo evitar clavar su mirada hacia Mitchelle, había algo extraño en ella, de nuevo volvió a sentir aquella extraña energía.

-Angie, no vale la pena que sigas buscando, eso que sientes proviene de mí.-

-Que ocurre Mitchelle?-

-Me di cuenta un día antes de ir al rescate de Perséfone, pero bueno eso ya estaba planeado y ante todo primero esta nuestra misión. Aun así tome mis precauciones, sabes yo no quisiera que…-

-Mitchelle de que hablas?-

-Estoy embarazada.-


	37. Chapter 37 Las voces del pasado

Capítulo 37 Las voces del pasado

En una sala destinada como enfermería quienes tenían heridas menores pasaban a tomar gazas y material para desinfectarse. Milo trataba de curarse algunos cortes que tenía en su espalda, pero aquello se veía bastante difícil, y ni como pedir ayuda a nadie más. En un principio pensó poder pedírselo a su amigo Camus, pero era claro que él estaba bastante ocupado entre sus heridas y las de su mujer. Frente a él se encontraba Shaina quien curaba algunos cortes que se había hecho el joven Kiki, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella ahora era la esposa del caballero de Aries eso no detenía el dolor que le ocasionaba el solo verla. Esta vez no se trataba de su espalda, era un dolor más agudo y más profundo, le dolía el alma. Decidió no quedarse mucho tiempo, para que prolongar su agonía, tomo el desinfectante y justo cuando estaba por salir de la sala una mano lo sujeto con fuerza llevándolo a tomar asiento.

-Déjame ver tu espalda, se siente que arde.-

Ver a June por un instante sin hacerle la guerra le sorprendió y mucho, pero no se negó a recibir su ayuda. Se retiró la camiseta y dejo que su _esposa_ fuera poco a poco y suavemente desinfectando la zona abierta. Tenía que aceptar que la rubia era buena como enfermera, ya que apenas y sintió una leve incomodidad y en un instante ella se encontraba cubriendo con una gaza sus heridas.

-Ya está, si deseas ducharte me lo dices y me encargare de volver a cambiar tus gazas estamos?-

-Si gracias.-

Así en total discreción decidió salir de la sala seguido por ella, estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba era dormir un poco para recuperarse de tremendo desgaste y olvidar otros detalles. Cada paso era pausado, la fatiga le hacía perder un poco el equilibrio de su marcha. Cuando creyó que se tambaleaba sintió de nuevo el brazo de June quien le sujeto y le encamino rumbo a su habitación. Ahí dentro le ayudo a quitarse los zapatos y ponerse algo más cómodo para poder dormir un poco, él estaba un tanto sorprendido.

-Porque?...-

-Necesitas ayuda y no te atreverías a pedírselo a nadie de los que estaban ahí. Tu amigo estaba ocupado y ella… bueno ella tenía otras prioridades.-

Solo atino en cubrirse los ojos con sus palmas en señal de cansancio, pero no era tonto y sabía que de alguna manera la Camaleón conocía o intuía sus sentimientos por la amazona de la cobra. Después ella prosiguió.

-Sin duda se ve que la quieres, si te sirve de consuelo ella es feliz con él.-

-Si me sirve de consuelo?-

-A veces cuando amamos a quien no puede correspondernos, nos conformamos con saber que al menos ellos si pueden ser…-

-Felices?-

-Si.-

-Eso es lo que te pasa con el Dios del Comercio?-

-No. En realidad eso es lo que siento cuando pienso en Shun.-

-Shun de Andrómeda?-

Aquello era una confesión bastante dolorosa para ella, se reflejaba la nostalgia en el brillo de sus ojos.

-Cuando los Dioses decidieron borrarle la memoria y llevárselo yo no sabía que sería de mí. Él era lo único que yo tenía, o al menos lo único que me quedaba. –

-Como conociste a Hermes?-

-Después de que Shun desapareció no sabía a donde ir, así es que decidí volver al único sitio en donde alguna vez fui alguien.-

-La isla de Andrómeda.-

-Si pero estaba desierta, no quedaban más que ruinas y ahí estaba él en la orilla de aquella playa sentado, esperándome. Su cosmos me indico que se trataba de un Dios, él sabía mi nombre y me explico lo que había sucedido con Shun, de hecho me llevo a verle y así cerciorarme de que estaba bien. Se comportó tan bien conmigo que me ofrecí a servirle y así fue como termine trabajando en Glanstonbury con él. Yo sé que es un Dios y que es demasiado hermoso como para fijarse en mí, pero él es lo único que yo tengo.-

Milo sintió lastima al escuchar el relato de la amazona.

-June, lo siento. En verdad me he comportado como un idiota, perdóname.-

-Milo para una discusión se necesitan dos y la verdad yo también he tomado unas actitudes bastante infantiles, pero ahora que he visto lo que ese monstruo es capaz de hacernos, de hacerle a nuestro mundo…-

La vio temblar y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de miedo y de impotencia, así que se dejó llevar por su necesidad de acariciarle su rostro y de mirarla de frente.

-Nosotros venceremos. Athena, Hermes, Poseidón, Afrodita, Perséfone y Hades te das cuenta que estamos con un equipo de gran poder y si a eso le sumas las siete del prima. Estamos los caballeros de oro y por si fuese poco las amazonas, preciosa, pase lo que pase Eris y esa cosa jamás vencerán, eso te lo juro.-

Mientras tanto Saga seguía limpiando los cortes superficiales que tenía Saori, la actitud de Mitchelle era extraña, pero bueno Kanon decía que pronto se le pasaría así que le hacían confianza. Ahora se concentraban más en que aquello no fuese a infectarse y en planear el siguiente paso para encontrar a un antiguo y peligroso rival Arles. La simple idea le daban nauseas a Saga, pero ambos eran conscientes de que aquello era inevitable, justo estaban hablando del tema cuando una voz les interrumpía.

-Es extraño enterarme que te has casado y con uno de tus antiguos caballeros de oro.-

Hades tenía interés en hablar personalmente con su sobrina y así ver qué rumbo pensaban seguir en todo esto.

-Pues sí, no les hago las presentaciones porque de alguna manera tú ya le conoces.-

El señor del inframundo observaba a la pareja conservando siempre su frio temple.

-Vaya Saga de Géminis, quien diría que con tu historial serias tú quien terminaría desposando a Athena.-

Aquel comentario no sentó muy bien al gemelo, aunque por educación prefirió no entrar en una discusión absurda. Así que fue ella quien tomo la palabra.

-Quieres unirte a nosotros o solo criticar mis decisiones?-

Quizás hubiese comenzado una batalla de discusiones, si no fuese porque una voz les cortó de continuar.

-Como si tú tuvieses un historial más limpio, cuidado y no te hayas mordido la lengua.-

Una hermosa e imponente Perséfone entro en la habitación cortando por completo el aliento sobre todo de su esposo quien no daba crédito de verla vestida como un ser humano. Se veía joven y radiante, pero sobre todo tenía la osadía de enfrentarlo frente a los demás. En un pasado cuando vivían en el inframundo y sobre todo desde el efecto de las manzanas, ella mantenía una actitud muy prudente frente a él.

Saori intento girar el tema de la conversación para evitar lo evidente.

-Perséfone que bueno verte bien! Disculpa que hayamos reaccionado de esa forma, sin habértelo prevenido, pero Mitchelle insistió que era necesario, ya sabes las visiones de la Fuente son extrañas.-

-Saori querida, no te preocupes, yo no vengo a criticarte si no a agradecerle a tu esposo que haya tomado tremendo riesgo para trasladarme a esa dimensión sin que nadie lo notase. Es increíble el poder de géminis de crear una ilusión de invisibilidad.-

-Mi lady fue un placer, y créame que lo volvería a hacer.-

Claro que a Hades aquello le desorientaba bastante.

-Al menos podrían habérmelo dicho para que yo no me imaginase lo peor!-

Athena trato de ser lo más clara con su tío.

-Era la única forma de que vieras realmente las intenciones de Eris.-

Aunque Perséfone no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad para lanzar su estocada.

-Vamos querida, no le tomes en serio, lo que le duele es que no me hubiese quedado en aquella dimensión, a tu tío le gustan de cabello celeste.-

-Perséfone eso no es…-

-En fin me da igual, que te aproveche querido. De nuevo gracias Saga, y Saori en cuanto se reanuden los entrenamientos quiero pedirte un favor.-

-Si dime?-

-Me gustaría que tu caballero Shion pudiese supervisarme, digo si es posible?-

Claro que aquello le cayó como patada de burro en el estómago a Hades, pero si se trataba del mismo caballero que la había acompañado dentro de la gruta, quien había osado a tocarle su mano delante de él. Hades estaba hecho una furia, sin embargo su orgullo era grande y ante todo siempre conservaba esa actitud de apariencia fría e indiferente frente a los demás. Aunque lo intento, en esta ocasión no pudo disimular su desacuerdo.

-Me gustaría saber porque exactamente prefieres a ese caballero?-

-Por razones que a ti no te importan claro esta.-

Saori comenzaba a sudar y Saga al darse cuenta decidió intentar en vano justificar la decisión de Perséfone.

-Señor Hades, Shion es uno de los caballeros con más experiencia dentro de las filas de Athena, seguro que lady Perséfone merece y desea entrenarse con el mejor.-

Aunque la Diosa rubia no estaba decidida en seguirle el juego al pobre de Saga, ya que le resultaba delicioso el hecho de sacar a su frio marido de sus cabales..

-Sabes Hades según me contaron Saga comenzó entrenando a Athena y ya ves querido que en casi tres meses ya habían consolidado su amor. Ahora están felizmente casados, es increíble lo que un buen entrenamiento puede traernos.-

Saga y Saori tragaban saliva, mientras que la peli morada se acurrucaba discretamente en un abrazo protector de su esposo, ya que ambos sentían que las piedras iban a volar dentro de Poco.

Hades el Dios del inframundo reputado de una inmensa serenidad, estaba que echada fuego por los ojos. Sus palabras aunque en apariencia serenas subían de tono.

-Si quieres un buen entrenador creo que tu mejor opción la tienes junto a ti, ahora misma. –

-A si, pues yo no veo más que a Saga.-

-Yo pelee contra los Titanes y tengo mucho más experiencia que ninguno de los caballeritos de Athena.-

-Lo de los Titanes fue antes de que se inventara el caldo y desde que creaste tu súper Inframundo, no has hecho más que posar tus nalgas en ese viejo trono, mientras que los pendejos de tus espectros hacían el resto.

Oh por todos nosotros, pero que veo?! También has subido de peso?! Esa Eris debía ponerle azúcar a sus manzanas o es que ni en la cama solías moverte?!-

Bueno la paciencia de Hades parecía tomar unas vacaciones.

-Basta! Desde cuando te volviste tan insolente?!-

-Hahahahahaha querido bienvenido a la nueva era! La niña estúpida que se casó contigo se fue, ahora solo quedo yo. Es una lástima que no resulte ser lo que tú esperabas.-

Aquello se escuchaba por el pasillo atrayendo la atención de más de uno, Afrodita la Diosa venia discutiendo con Hermes cuando ambos se sintieron atraídos por la aflorada discusión.

-Maldita sea! estos siglos has estado recibiendo concejos de tu santa madre?!-

-Escúchame bien, señor de las alcantarillas, tú y mi madre se pueden ir a volar juntos, ya me tienen harta los dos! No tengo la intención de ser la estúpida recoge flores que ella espera, pero tampoco pienso seguir siendo la pendejita sumisa que está ahí esperándote! Lo que me hiciste jamás te lo pienso perdonar, y además te recuerdo que en teoría no soy tu esposa. Al menos no por un año.-

-Pero que dices, si tú y yo estamos…-

-Estoy encarnada en un cuerpo humano, y aunque sea por un año, los decretos de los Dioses dicen que puedo tener mi cosmos, pero puedo llevar una vida humana, así como Hermes o Poseidón. Así que hasta que no abandone mi envoltorio carnal no soy al cien por ciento tu esposa.-

-Pero?!...-

Miro a su derecha Hermes estaba en la puerta junto a una sonriente y triunfante Afrodita, vaya que estaba orgullosa de lo que su homóloga acababa de hacer. Hades quiso fulminar a Hermes, aunque este no era un Dios que se tomara esas cosas muy en serio.

-Vamos Tío, ella tiene razón, además cuál es tu problema cuando crees otro de tus locos inframundos puedes encerrar su alma unos milenios como solías hacérselo a los pobres humanos. Vaya ironía según ella en el pasado no la secuestraste y ahora resulta que terminaras por hacerlo.-

Vaya que aquello le dolía más que en su orgullo, en su alma, ella estaba en su derecho de odiarlo, pero imaginársela coqueteando o lo que es peor enamorada de otro, eso sería mortal para él. Después de venir de descubrir que ella nunca le había engañado, se daba cuenta de que su estupidez la podría haber llevado a plantearse la idea de esta vez no solo engañarlo sino que además abandonarlo y para siempre. Él la amaba pero no quería forzarla, sin embargo no soportaba la idea de perderla.

-Pero qué diablos pasa aquí!-

Esta vez era Poseidón quien venía ayudado por Gabrielle a caminar ya que su abdomen aun le dolía bastante, pero los gritos de estos se oían a kilómetros. Aunque cuando vio las caras de esos dos sumadas a Saori y Saga atrapados en medio de dicho torbellino, mientras que Hermes y Afrodita no cooperaban en nada aquello le quedó muy claro.

Hades estaba tan molesto que no era ya dueño ni de sus propios pensamientos.

-Escucha Perséfone haz lo que quieras, es más si lo que quieres es que nos divorciemos ya veré como convencer a Hera para que lo instituya como ley. Y Saori en relación a lo de la sombra me dices en cuanto tiempo quieres que nos pongamos a tratar esos temas, porque ya no pienso entretenerme en estupideces.-

Aquello sí que fue como una estocada en el corazón de Perséfone, ella era una estupidez para él. Después de que ella había arriesgado su vida y más aún estuvo a punto de ofrecerla para salvarle y ahora él tiraba la toalla así como así. Ella sabía contener sus emociones y delante de todos no dejo salir ni una lagrima pero por dentro su alma lloraba y mucho, Gabrielle quien sostenía a su esposo comenzó a sentir una punzada en el centro de su corazón.

Perséfone no dio tiempo a que Gaby pudiese decirle nada, se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí dejando a todos mirando con bastante coraje a Hades. Para sorpresa de todos fue Julián quien le diría sus verdades a su hermano.

-Eres un pendejo Hades!-

-Yo! Si acabas de llegar y no la escuchaste!-

-Me da igual lo que te dijo, ella estaba dispuesta a morir por ti y si no fuese por Athena y las chicas ahora estaría ella muerta! Me da igual si te lleno de insultos, sabes que está en su derecho y tu si realmente fueses un hombre te arrastrarías por ella, porque después de lo de Eris y tú le hicieron no te valdría toda tu eternidad como Dios para disculparte.-

Hades solo tomo aire resignado, maldita sea su hermano tenia razón, pero ahora ya la había ofendido. Así que salió a toda prisa detrás de ella dejando a todos ahí dentro mirándose resignados.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña sala privada.

-Por todas las dimensiones como que estas embarazada?-

-Creí que eso ya lo sabias, bueno sé que tu aun no te le declaras a Shaka, pero no creí que por eso no supieras como se hacen los… veras…-

-No me refería a eso! Me refería a… y oye no sé de donde sacas lo de Shaka si él y yo somos solo amigos.-

-Si claro.-

-Mitchelle volvamos a lo tuyo, es imposible si estuvieses embarazada se vería cuando practicamos la luz.-

-Se verá en unos días, por eso quería prevenirte y bueno… es que no sé qué hacer?-

-A que te refieres?-

-A que si la Sombra se da cuenta que yo estoy… bueno se vendría con furia para dañar a mi bebe y estoy aterrada.-

-Kanon lo sabe?-

-No aun no y no sé si deba…-

-Pero por supuesto que debes… es su hijo también.-

-Si se entera va estar de nervios, quien sabe quizás hasta se moleste conmigo.-

-Molestarse contigo por algo que hicieron juntos… Sería un verdadero pendejo si lo hiciera.-

-Angie, ayúdame, dame un concejo…-

-He aquí mi concejo, se responsable y dile la verdad a tu esposo. Después ya veremos cómo hacer para proteger a tu bebe de ese monstruo. Ah y otra cosa evita los entrenamientos físicos concéntrate solo en subir tu luz, es lo más sano para él bebe y te hará más fuerte.-

-Está bien.- contesto toda resignada ante lo evidente.

-Y otra cosa.

-Si dime.-

-No tengas miedo mi hermana que no estás sola en esto, y felicidades aunque desconozco porque la Fuente ha permitido un embarazo ahora, sus razones tendrá, ella nunca se equivoca.-

Ambas chicas se reconfortaron en un tierno abrazo que saco unas cuantas lágrimas de Mitchelle, en un segundo la puerta se abrió y Kanon descubrió a su esposa en tan tierna escena.

-Hey siento interrumpir, pero quiero saber porque mi esposa esta tan sentimental?-

Así se le acerco a su chica y vio que esta se secaba algunas lágrimas, y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Su esposa llorando en brazos de su hermana la sanadora eso le daba miedo.

-Por favor dime que no estas enferma. Necesito saber que estas bien.-

Ángela solo le dio una sonrisa a su cuñado y decidió dejarles a solas para que charlasen.

-Mi amor no quiero que me ocultes las cosas, dime que te está pasando?-

-Kanon tengo miedo! La verdad estoy aterrada! Y se soltó llorando en los brazos de su esposo.

-Cálmate por todos los Dioses mi pequeña dime que puedo hacer para que estés mejor? Creí que era pasajero pero esto va de mal a peor y no puedo resistirlo. No quiero que sigas haciendo las cosas tu sola, quiero estar junto a ti, pero a veces siento que no me dejas o no se quizás no me tienes confianza.-

-Mi amor claro que confió en ti.-

-Entonces que pasa dímelo, anda que si es un secreto será nuestro, solo nuestro, eso te lo prometo.-

-Vamos a tener un bebe.-

-Cariño tendremos todos los que quieras en cuanto terminemos esta misión de locos, es más te prometo que montamos un equipo de futbol con todo y porristas.- Le decía todo tierno el gemelo menor.

-No mi Kanon no me entiendes. Vamos a tenerlo.-

-En serio?, Así que Aurora te ha revelado una de sus visiones, eso quiere decir que ya nos vio ganadores y procreando, y para cuándo será? te dijo si será un chico o una chica? O serán gemelos? Sabes que podríamos tener…-

-Kanon! –

-Que! No me grites!-

-Entonces reacciona! No he visto a Aurora, y eso no cambia nada.-

-Ahora sí que no entiendo.-

Una frase idiota aunada a las hormonas de una creatura divinamente embarazada el resultado es un coctel molotov de histeria y malos entendidos.

-Está bien creo que yo soy la que ya entiendo todo! No quieres a nuestro bebe! No te preocupes, yo me encargare de él sola, no tienes por qué cargar con nosotros! Si quieres divorciarte no te pediremos nada!–

Ella salió llorando de la sala a toda prisa mientras que Kanon sintió como un balde de agua fría que le caía en la cabeza.

-Oh por todos los Dioses! Mitchelle preciosa vuelve acá!-

Hades estaba dándole alcance a Perséfone al nivel del jardín, ella caminaba a toda prisa y el se vio obligado a atraparla de su brazo girándola bruscamente hacia él. Ella estaba muy dolida.

-Suéltame!-

-Te amo!-

-No es verdad, solo soy una estupidez para ti!-

-Eres mi razón de ser y soy un idiota, pero créeme que te amo.-

-Me has roto el alma Hades, me has humillado en nuestro propio lecho!-

-Estaba envenenado, pero nunca deje de amarte. Y tú me amas a mí, aun sabiendo lo que hice te ofreciste por mi.-

-El hecho de que quiero morir no quiere decir que puedo perdonarte!-

-No me alcanzara toda la eternidad para pedirte perdón, pero no pienso desistir. Te quiero mi Core, mi Perséfone y te guste o no voy a luchar por salvar lo nuestro.-

-Pues yo no!-

-No me importa, ya soportaste mucho tú sola, ahora me pondré a tus pies por una eternidad para reconquistarte.-

Quiso replicarle, pero el frio Hades fue reemplazado por un apasionado ser que se apodero con fuerza de sus labios impulsándola con fuerza hasta una columna atrapándola entre sus brazos. Ella termino por sucumbir unos segundos al calor cuando aquella escena se vio interrumpida por una llorosa Mitchelle que pasaba a toda prisa seguida por un desesperado Kanon.

-Muñequita ven acá no seas tonta claro que los quiero!-

-Ahhhhhhh no es cierto, acabas de decir que lo quieres tener después de que pase esta guerra. Así que no lo quieres ahora. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-No dije tal cosa! Solo que no pensé que hablaras en tiempo presente! –

Perséfone se soltó del agarre de su esposo para seguir a Mitchelle ya que la veía realmente descontrolada y Hades tenía ganas de estrangular a ese par, pero al recordar que ellos habían salvado a su amada decidió tomar aire y calmarse, era mejor ir a ver porque tanto alboroto.

-Mitchy que te pasa?- Le decía toda preocupada la Diosa del inframundo.

La otra se tiro en los brazos de Perséfone llorando desconsolada la diosa quien la recibió con mucho cariño comenzó a inquietarse ya que el comportamiento de la chica era demasiado extraño. Mitchelle se moría de ganas de decirle lo que tenia se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba sola y que Hades la miraba con cara de interrogación. Así que decidió soltarse suavemente de la Diosa mientras que veía que Hades se acercaba curioso.

-No se preocupe, es solo que no me siento muy bien desde que volvimos de Las Vegas.-

Hades sintió que se le saldrían los ojos.

-Estuviste en Las Vegas?!-

Perséfone adoraba la cara de frustración de su esposo, tanto que ya hasta se había olvidado de la atormentada de Mitchelle, el rostro de la rubia se adornó con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Claro Hades como todos.-

-Esa ciudad llena de vicio y de juegos, y de…-

-Estuve en las Vegas, jugué en los casinos, bebí y me emborrache y estuve en la cárcel también.-

-Qué?!-

Y así volvieron a comenzar su discusión dejando a Mitchelle detrás, lo cual le vino perfecto a Kanon quien jalo de inmediato a su esposa y se la llevo en dirección a su habitación en donde se encerró con ella.

A penas y ella intento decir algo cuando él decidió callarla con un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aliento. Intento tomar un poco de aire mientras que sus ojos miraban con amor a los de su esposo.

-Perdóname cariño, yo debí cuidarme, pero no sabía…-

-Voy a ser padre! Te das cuenta vamos a tener un bebe, es maravilloso, mi preciosa, es genial!

-Es peligroso Kanon, si la sombra se entera no me imagino lo que hará. Soy una estúpida!-

-No tranquila, ya pensaremos en algo, quizás sea necesario esconderte.-

-Soy la única que puedo sentir a la Sombra y soy la única que puede expulsarla de los cuerpos que ocupa, por si fuera poco soy la única que guarda los registros de la Fuente en consciencia. Mi presencia es indispensable, si peleo arriesgo la vida de nuestro bebe y si me escondo nuestro bebe no podrá nacer porque Eris y la sombra lo habrán destruido todo, incluyéndonos.-

-Pero tus hermanas no podrían…-

-Ellas solo conservan los registros de sus propios rayos, por desgracia soy yo la que lidera a los siete. Jamás creí necesitar protegerme después de todo la Fuente siempre va guiando nuestros pasos y como nuestros cosmos no son humanos creí que… pero que estúpida e irresponsable fui, he subestimado mi cuerpo femenino.-

-Basta!, No quiero que sigas echándote la culpa de esto, no lo hiciste sola, lo hicimos juntos y aunque suene idiota e inmaduro de mi parte debo confesarte que me ilusiona y mucho. Este bebe es nuestra razón para vencer, debe ser nuestra fuerza y nuestra motivación. Dices que la Fuente es quien concede y crea la vida en todos los universos, no es así?-

-Bueno si-

-Entonces debe de haber un motivo especial para que ella quiera que este bebe venga ahora y no después, si ha guiado nuestros pasos hasta ahora, no dudo que siga haciéndolo aunque por el momento no lo comprendamos. Cálmate que no quiero que esos nervios se le pasen a nuestra criatura quiero que tomes un par de días haciendo solo lo que Ángela te haya aconsejado y creo que debemos hablarlo con el resto. No sé qué pensar de Hades, pero desde lo que paso con Eris, siento que su cosmos ya no es agresivo, hasta podría decir que es agradable, bueno a su manera, y el resto de los Dioses inclusive Poseidón cuentan con toda mi confianza.-

Esperaron a hora de su reunión oficial después de la cena para informar al resto de la situación, la noticia fue un balde de agua fría para casi todos. Los caballeros dorados querían fulminar a Kanon por su "descuido", los dioses agradecieron la sinceridad de la pareja aunque no se veían muy animados con la noticia. Perséfone y Athena fueron las únicas en acoger la noticia con emoción, Hermes estaba muy inquieto comprendía que él bebe podía convertirse en un objetivo para la sombra y eso le aterraba, así que les hizo una propuesta con el fin de ayudarles.

-Durante mis encarnaciones que he tenido como maestro de las artes ocultas he aprendido cosas, creo que puedo ayudarte Mitchelle a que escondas el cosmos de tu bebe. Es la única idea que se me ocurre para que el enemigo no intente utilizarlo como arma en nuestra contra. Vendrás conmigo y te enseñare.-

Aunque los celos de Kanon eran evidentes ninguno se pudo negar a la propuesta del Dios, ya que no tenían otra opción, desde ese día por una semana Hermes se dedicó a transmitirle su conocimiento a Mitchelle y ella era una excelente alumna desde el primer día logro su objetivo, nadie fue capaz de percibir ni el pequeño cosmos ni su luz, bueno salvo su madre.

Ahora volvían a interrogarse si debían salir lo antes posible a la búsqueda de Arles o si quizás debían volver al punto de buscar a Deméter, cada vez que llegaban a esta disyuntiva Perséfone hacia todo por evadirse del tema de su madre, prefería mil veces encararse con el dios de la guerra que encontrarse con su progenitora. Entre discusiones y argumentos decidieron que el tema no se resolvería ese mismo día, querían ver cual cosmos energía se vería más vulnerable. Había que concentrarse y meditarlo profundamente así es que mejor se irían a dormir y a la mañana siguiente tomarían su decisión.

Mitchelle dormía profundamente en brazos de su esposo cuando su inconsciente había decidido que aquel sueño no sería del todo reparador.

En un instante se vio dentro de una cabaña, demasiado rustica a su punto de vista, dentro parecía haber una cuna y cuál fue su sorpresa al acercarse y ver lo que yacía en la camita. Había dos bebes parecían gemelos y estos dormían pacíficamente, ella quiso acercarse pero vio que otra mujer era quien se acercaba a los pequeños su ropa era como de una guerrera, sus cabellos azules y largos, pero lo que más llamo la atención de la del rayo azul fue el color jade de sus ojos, intuyo que era la madre de los pequeños.

Los pequeño parecían tranquilos ante la voz de la mujer quien les cantaba una suave melodía para dormir, pero ella se veía inquieta, nerviosa. Se escucharon golpes alguien tocaba a la puerta de mala manera y la mujer se armó con una daga filosa antes de dirigirse a abrir. Después solo escucho dos voces femeninas.

-Qué quieres?!-

-Maldita basura como te has atrevido a tocarle?!-

-No por todos los Dioses, espera no!-

Se oían fuertes gritos que despertaron a los pequeños y Mitchelle quiso tomarlos en sus brazos para protegerlos, pero se dio cuenta que no era posible, ella era como un fantasma que no podía ser ni vista ni sentida. Sus manos traspasaban los cuerpecitos de los pequeños quienes lloraban cada vez más desesperados ante los horribles gritos de las mujeres.

-Desgraciada, inmunda humana, como has osado?! Te iras al infierno por ello!-

La otra gritaba al ser apuñalada por una mujer a quien Mitchelle no podía verle el rostro ya que llevaba una capa que la cubría. Era desesperante a pesar de que la mujer de los ojos jaspe estaba armada no había podido defenderse de su agresora, quien dejaba tirado su cuerpo sin vida cerca de la entrada depositando sobre él una rosa roja y dos plumas blancas. La del rayo azul vio con desesperación que la encapuchada se dirigía rumbo a los niños.

-No por favor! No los toques!-

Se sorprendió cuando la mujer se quitó la capa de encima desvelando su rostro.

-Eris! Por todas las dimensiones, que estas…-

La discordia parecía ni verla ni sentirla, así que Mitchelle se tuvo que conformar con seguir observando, completamente impotente. La mujer llevaba dos pequeños frascos que se los dio a beber uno a cada bebe.

-He aquí mi maldición, el veneno de mi discordia les contaminara hasta que se hayan destruido entre sí, tu mi pequeño serás sumergido bajo los celos hacia tu hermano, te convertiré en su sombra y a ti chiquillo te maldigo con mi sello, tu cuerpo te será robado y albergaras a aquel a quien tu madre ha osado mancillar.

Miserables engendros podría matarlos ahora mismo, pero mi satisfacción será verles autodestruyéndose, y será él mismo quien se encargara de acabarlos. Después de todo quien te da la vida tiene todo el derecho a quitártela. Hahahahahahahaha!-

Después la vio como tomo a ambos bebes acomodándolos en una canasta, concentro su cosmos pulverizando la cuna y salió llevándose la canasta con los dos bebes llorando dentro de ella.

Mitchelle trato en balde de detenerla, pero no le era posible Eris atravesó su cuerpo como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-No! Detente! A donde los llevas?! No!

En un segundo se vio sostenida por los brazos de Kanon quien trataba de despertarla.

-Mitchy, despierta, hey…-

Ella sudaba demasiado y estaba muy agitada.

-Kanon! Pronto detenla se lleva a los bebes!-

-Mi amor fue solo una pesadilla, cálmate. –

-No, no, no, eso no era una pesadilla yo la vi era Eris y enveneno y se llevó a unos bebes!-

-No mi amor, tranquila, te encuentras muy nerviosa por lo del embarazo, pero te aseguro que no ha sido más que un sueño.-

Tomo aire y trato de calmarse, pero decidió salir en busca de la única persona que podría comprenderla.

-Mitchy son las 2 de la mañana a dónde vas?-

-Voy con Aurora, te digo que no ha sido un sueño.-

-Espera voy contigo. Por todos los Dioses Camus nos va a matar.


	38. Chapter 38 Las voces del pasado II parte

Capítulo 38 Las voces del pasado II parte.

En una de las habitaciones otra pareja intentaba en vano conciliar el sueño.

-Saga que pasa porque estas tan nervioso?-

-Lo siento preciosa no quería despertarte. Es solo que no dejo de pensar en lo que el idiota de mi hermano acaba de hacer. Como se le ocurre ser tan irresponsable como para embarazar a Mitchelle en plena guerra contra Eris y la Sombra.-

-Oye no seas tan cruel con ellos después de todo también es tu sobrino. Además la energía de Kanon derrocha felicidad. Sabes la energía de Mitchelle está unida a la Fuente así que no deberías preocuparte por ese embarazo.-

-Quieres decir que la Fuente propicio esto?-

-Quiero decir lo que he dicho, de las siete Mitchelle es el rayo guía nada de lo que ella hace escapa del alcance de la Fuente por lo tanto debe haber una razón para esto. Honestamente me da mucha ilusión que pudiese llegar un bebe entre nosotros. Tú crees que me dejen apadrinarlo? Yo podría ser una gran madrina para él.-

-Tú crees que sea un niño?-

-No lo sé aún es muy pronto para que se defina el sexo. Porque tú quieres que sea una niña?-

Saga volteo para abrazar de frente a su mujer mientras se perdía en el brillo de sus ojos.

-Me conformo con que esa criatura este a salvo del monstruo que nos acecha. Aunque si me lo preguntas a título personal, a mí me encantaría que tú y yo tuviésemos una niña. Sabes seria mi princesita, me tendría a sus pies y la llenaría de amor.-

-De verdad? vaya eso si me sorprende, sabes siempre pensé que querrías un chico para que fuese fuerte y valiente como tu.-

-Pues he aquí mi gran secreto, en realidad me muero de ganas por tener una chiquita que sea tan hermosa e inteligente como tú. Aunque debo confesarte que me da un poco de miedo pensar que el día que eso pudiese llegar quizás tu padre no lo aprobaría, sabes hemos roto las reglas de él al convertirnos en amantes y después casarnos. En realidad no sabemos si Zeus tomara este cambio tuyo tan a la ligera.-

-Pues lastima por él si no lo acepta, aunque sea un Dios él mismo está por debajo de La Fuente y ella nos ha bendecido. Sabías que si la Fuente da su bendición nadie tiene el poder de ir contra ella. Además mi padre no tiene cara para reclamarme nada, él mismo tiene un historial de infidelidades infinitas. Ni yo misma soy hija de su esposa.-

-Bueno preciosa ve el lado positivo como mínimo tu padre no se desligo de ti, no todos tenemos ese privilegio.-

-Tu no conociste al tuyo verdad?-

-Ni a mi padre, ni a mi madre, Kanon y yo llegamos al santuario siendo aún bebes, no teníamos ni el año, cuando nos abandonaron. Quiero pensar que quizás algo le pasó a mi madre y por esa razón nos enviaron ahí.-

-Quieres que terminando esta guerra averigüemos algo de ellos, sabes quizás no les paso nada y alguien les secuestro a tu hermano y a ti.-

-No déjalo, la verdad ya han pasado más de treinta años no creo que ni a Kanon ni a mi nos sirviese de mucho escarbar en nuestro pasado. Mitchelle tiene razón hay que vivir el presente, y yo quiero aprovechar cada segundo que tengo para estar junto a ti mi amada Diosa.-

-Bueno entonces ven y vamos a jugar a que hacemos una niña. Mmmmmhhhh-

-Saori no crees que deberíamos tomar una que otra precaución, después de que pase está loca guerra, si sobrevivimos, te prometo que no descansare hasta que creemos una orquesta completa de pequeñajos ya verás.-

-Claro que sobreviviremos y ten cuidado porque acabas de hacerme una promesa y recuerda que aunque soy tu mujer también soy tu Diosa. Así que tendrás que cumplirme caballero.-

-Sera un placer cumplir todos vuestros deseos mi amada diosa, hoy y siempre, en esta y en todas mis vidas. Y déjeme decirle que el hecho de cuidarnos no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos.- Le decía el peli azul mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su chica colocándose en posición para comenzar un juego que ambos adoraban.

En otra habitación Aurora y Camus recibían a una muy inquieta Mitchelle acompañada de un muy sobreprotector Kanon. La del rayo oro rubí escuchaba atenta los detalles de la extraña pesadilla de su hermana.

-Pero era Eris, estas segura de que era ella y la otra mujer la conocemos de algo?-

-Pues no lo creo, sabes tenía la pinta de vestir como las antiguas amazonas, pero como ya te lo dije está muerta, vi su cuerpo sin vida.-

-Y los bebes tú crees que ellos siguen vivos si dices que Eris les enveneno?-

-Si pero esa loca no quería matarlos quería algo peor, te digo que les hecho algún tipo de maldición. Eran realmente pequeñitos y esa pobre mujer… sus ojos… me impresionó bastante.-

-Sus ojos… Que tenían sus ojos?-

-Eran de un verde jaspe, tan familiar.-

-A que te refieres con familiar?-

Mitchelle no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el rostro de Kanon y por un instante sintió un escalofrió que la recorría completa. Era imposible no remarcarlo esos ojos eran exactamente del mismo tono y su cabellera era casi idéntica aunque ella sentía que quizás la de su gemelo era un toquecito más oscura, pero viéndolo de otro ángulo esa extraña mujer tenía el tono de cabello de…

-Oh por todas las dimensiones…-

Comenzó a inquietarse, tanto que aquello comenzaba a crearle cierta agitación. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a respirar más rápido de lo normal inquietando a sus tres acompañantes. Aurora trato de tomarla de las manos para calmarla, Kanon estaba comenzando a asustarse al ver que ella comenzaba a palidecer.

-Mitchy cariño tranquilízate por todos los Dioses sabía que no debíamos de haber venido!-

Entre él y Camus tomaron a la chica y la recostaron en la cama Aurora fue enseguida a buscar un vaso de agua y pensó que quizás sería mejor alertar a Ángela para que viniese a socorrerla.

-No! No traigas a Ángela, después de todo dentro de unos minutos probablemente vengan ella y el resto.-

-Hermana cálmate, nos estas asustando y no creo que sea bueno para el bebe. Tu luz irradia miedo, y creo que deberíamos calmarte, sino quieres a Angie aunque sea debiéramos ir por Graciela, ella podría…-

-Gabrielle! Vamos con ella, si esto es lo que me temo solo ella puede averiguarlo.-

Camus encendió un poco su cosmos para proporcionar algo de frescor en la nuca a Mitchelle se veía que estaba demasiado agitada, mientras que Kanon estaba un tanto desorientado al no entender el porqué de su agitación.

-Nadie va a ir a ninguna parte sin que antes me expliquen qué diablos está pasando. Mitchelle basta ya de misterios y ahora mismo nos dices lo que pasa!-

Aunque para sorpresa de Kanon no fue su esposa la que le respondió sino Aurora.

-Gabrielle tiene el poder de entrar en nuestro inconsciente, mi poder me permite ver el avenir y el pasado, pero en este caso creo comprender por qué Mitchelle quiere ir con Gaby. Corrígeme si me equivoco hermana, pero al principio creíste que era una visión de la Fuente, es lógico ya que hace días atrás entraste en mi cabeza y creías que parte de mi energía seguía en ti.-

-Si… sin embargo tú no has tenido ninguna visión y lo único que se me ocurre es…-

-Es que se trata de una memoria celular.-

Camus y Kanon se miraron con cara de interrogación.

-Una qué?-

-Nuestras células almacenan información, la absorben y la heredan.-

-Muñequita no tienes ni un año encarnada cómo es posible que…-

Camus lo comprendió en el acto.

-Ella no Kanon, se refiere a vuestro hijo.-

-Nuestro hijo es a penas del tamañito de un frijol, como es posible que…-

-Está vivo y ha heredado memoria celular no solo de su madre sino también tuya.-

-Por todos los Dioses quieres decir que es mi hijo quien ha enviado ese sueño a su madre.-

-Quiero decir que cualquier experiencia traumática que hayas vivido se puede albergar en tus células y después ser transmitidas a tus hijos.-

-Un momento quieres decir que esos bebes son… somos Saga y yo! Entonces esa mujer era…-

Aurora no quiso adelantarse.-Cálmate Kanon aún no estamos seguros de nada.-

Mitchelle intento serenarse para continuar. –Gabrielle puede leer en el inconsciente de nuestro hijo y captar la energía que hay en sus células. Un poco como lo que Aurora hizo en un pasado para localizar a los de bronce, pero como se trata de un bebe no nato la energía del agua es más segura que la del fuego.-

Camus levanto una ceja aquello sonaba de lo más extraño, pero Aurora le despejo sus dudas.

-Un bebe no nato vive dentro de una bolsa de agua en la matriz de su madre, por lo tanto es su elemento. Gabrielle puede entrar en su energía sin alterar su esencia y eso es fundamental.-

Ahora quien estaba más que inquieto era Kanon, sentía en su estómago ganar de devolver toda la cena, Mitchelle se inquietó mucho y sujeto con fuerza la mano de su esposo para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Por favor estamos haciendo conjeturas a lo tonto, debemos hablar con Gabrielle, lo antes posible.-

-Iré por ella.- Aunque su intención era esa sus pies parecían no responderle de buena manera y termino sentado en la cama junto a su mujer.

Aurora adorno su rostro con una sonrisa para después proponerse para traer a su hermana la rubia de inmediato aunque Camus estaba un tanto inquieto con la idea.

-Ma belle son las dos de la mañana y Gabrielle no duerme sola, no me imagino la cara que pondrá Julián si los despertamos. No creen que deberíamos esperar a que amanezca?-

Aunque Kanon no estaba dispuesto a esperar un minuto más, se armó de valor para ponerse de pie y seguir a Aurora.

-Yo voy contigo cuñada y si Shamu se nos pone bravo yo me encargo de mandarle un Satán imperial.-

Mitchelle quería acompañarles, pero Kanon le ordeno firmemente quedarse en la cama y le pidió amablemente a Camus que permaneciera con ella un momento en lo que ellos irían por Gabrielle quien sabían que inevitablemente vendría con su amado parche ventoso, bueno así le decían al posesivo obsesivo de Julián, quien no iba casi ni al baño sin ella. Más de uno estaba convencido de que Sorrento vivía más tranquilo desde que su emperador había encontrado a su emperatriz, como mínimo le daba más tiempo a respirar.

En otra habitación de la mansión Julián intentaba en vano tratar de dormir su abdomen aun le ardía, menos mal que había unos labios tibios para reconfortar su sufrimiento. Gabrielle besaba dulcemente el rostro de su Poseidón mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su cuello haciendo que su cerebro navegara a las más profundas aguas del deseo terrenal o en este caso acuático. Cuando de inmediato algo interrumpió la deliciosa danza de sensaciones, la chica se detuvo de improviso y sin explicación alguna se puso de pie.

-Gaby que pasa, a dónde vas?!-

-Siento que hay algo que no va bien?-

-Preciosa créeme tu ibas muy muy bien, es solo que aún me duele y no puedo…-

-No, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que algo le está pasando a Mitchelle.-

-A la luciérnaga azul? Preciosa tranquila debe estar vomitando por eso del embarazo, es normal los primeros meses.-

-No, siento una angustia muy fuerte al borde del terror.-

Julián se puso de pie un tanto adolorido, pero bastante preocupado.

-Crees que le pasa algo serio al bebe? Si quieres puedo llamar a un médico, sabes por si la verde no sabe de embarazos y eso. Por todos los mares como se le fue ocurrir al irresponsable de Kanon… en fin hay que darnos prisa!-

- Mi amor estas preocupado por mi hermana? Eso sí es sorprendente tomando en cuenta lo "bien" que se llevan.-

-Oye la azulina tiene su carácter y lo que quieras, pero tengo que aceptar que tiene pantalones y además hay que proteger a esa criaturita que no tiene culpa de nada.-

No era difícil para Gabrielle leer dentro del espíritu de su esposo, en cierta forma él bebe de Mitchelle le recordaba al que en un pasado habían perdido. Se enterneció hasta la medula al sentir esa energía protectora del señor de los mares y al verle vestirse con algunas dificultades, pero decidido a prestar su ayuda si así fuese necesaria. A penas y ese par estaba por pasar la puerta cuando Kanon y Aurora hacían su aparición del otro lado.

-Que le paso a Mitchelle?!-

-Está en mi habitación con Camus, pero necesitamos que la ayudes?-

-Si vamos.-

Mientras tanto Camus intentaba calmar los nervios de Mitchelle, pero para él era lógico adivinar las sospechas que ella tenía sobre la identidad de la misteriosa mujer de su visión.

-No podías hacer nada, eso es el pasado.-

-Lo sé, y me pregunto que quizás si eso no hubiese ocurrido, las cosas hubiesen sido tan distintas para todos.-

-Porque lo dices?-

-Si ella es… ella, bueno quizás de no haber sido asesinada… sabes Kanon y Saga no…-

-No pienses más en eso, te repito el pasado ya no tiene remedio, tu misma nos lo has dicho infinidad de veces. Quiero que pienses en estar tranquila por el bien de mi sobrino y de ti misma. Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas Gabrielle nos lo dirá y créeme que Athena y el resto de los Dioses tomaran cartas en el asunto.-

-Camus tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que si ella es quien creemos que es Kanon y Saga tomen esta misión como venganza.-

-Mitchelle eso no podremos controlarlo, y seamos sinceros cualquiera en el lugar de ellos reaccionaria de igual forma.-

El solo hecho de pensar que algo así pudiese ocurrir hacia que se estremeciera, Camus le acerco un poco de agua y la tomo de la mano en señal de apoyo, no tardaron en entrar por la puerta Aurora junto a sus tres acompañantes. La rubia se dirigió de inmediato a su hermana quien la esperaba nerviosa recargada en la cama.

-Mitchelle que ocurre, le paso al…-

-Mi hijo trata de decirnos algo, pero no logro comprender porque? Ayúdame a hablar con él, mejor dicho ayúdame a leer en sus células. Puedes hacerlo?-

La rubia solo asintió, y mirando al resto les pidió que les dejaran solas, pero Kanon no pensaba dar un paso lejos de su esposa y menos bajo tremendas circunstancias. La peli roja lo comprendió en el acto y no quiso ponerlo en una situación más estresante de la que sabía de antemano que ya existía.

-Gabrielle, él debe quedarse, lo que nuestro hijo trata de decirnos le involucra a él en directo.-

-Que se queden todos, sobre todo Poseidón.-

Aquella petición por parte de Kanon parecía un tanto extraña aunque para Julián fue revelador, se sentía que el ex marina temía su posible reacción y deseaba que en caso de cometer un acto que pusiese en peligro a su propia esposa y a su bebe hubiese alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararlo.

Gabrielle se posiciono sentándose en la cama y colocando a Mitchelle de espaldas a ella, después movió suavemente sus manos hacia el vientre de la del rayo azul y dirigió con mucho cuidado su energía.

-Tranquila, relájate y te advierto que lo que las células del bebe nos revelen probablemente sea visto por todos los que hayamos trabajado la luz.-

-Quieres decir que todos los de la mansión lo verán?-

-Sí, lo siento eso es inevitable.-

Mitchelle dirigió una mirada demandante a su esposo, para saber si él estaba de acuerdo, Kanon asintió.

-Adelante y con cuidado.-

La luz de la rubia cubrió el vientre de su hermana y fue expandiéndose hacia toda la habitación para poco a poco alcanzar a cubrir toda la mansión. Se podía ver los alelos del ADN del bebe como se movían armónicamente emanando una hermosa luz arcoíris, en seguida una puerta de luz se abrió frente a sus ojos. Una escena comenzó a desarrollarse frente a ellos era el suave canto de una mujer.

-A dormir, a dormir es la hora de soñar y mañana y mañana el sol nos arropara…-

Su voz era melodiosa y tierna, cada frase que ella cantaba hacia que a Kanon se le erizara la piel, después la imagen se volvió clara y pudieron verla. Sus cabellos azules claros, sus ojos verdes jade, su cuerpo atlético como de quien realizaba fuertes rutinas de entrenamientos, aunque no por eso se veía masculina. Todo lo contrario su belleza era absoluta, era la viva imagen de una amazona fuerte y de gran carácter, pero hermosa y cariñosa con sus criaturas. Ella se acercó a la cuna al percatarse de que uno de sus bebes se negaba a dormir.

-Pero mi Kanon, como es posible que seas tan terco, ven acá mi pequeño antes de que termines por despertar a Saga.-

Kanon sintió un hueco en el estómago y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado mientras seguía viendo y escuchando a la mujer.

-Quizás el día en que conozcas a tu padre él te dará la confianza que necesitas para descansar mi pequeñito. Estoy seguro que no tardara, sabes va a estar feliz cuando se entere que ha sido padre y por partida doble, siempre quiso que tuviésemos un hijo.-

Enseguida el llanto del otro bebe distrajo a la madre de su dialogo.

-Hay mi Saga ya despertaste tú también, me queda claro que cuando no estas junto a tu hermano no te sientes bien. Muy bien vamos a hacer los tres una cosa.-

Tomo a cada bebe y los acomodo en su cama para después acostarse junto a ellos, en ese instante el pequeño Saga dejo de llorar al sentir el calor y compañía de su hermanito y de su madre.

-Saga veo que siempre cuidaras de tu hermano, siento en mi corazón que ustedes dos serán como uno mismo. Pronto conocerán a papa y él a ustedes, el pobre ni se imagina que ustedes existen, pero en cuanto esa absurda guerra termine él volverá y se quedara con nosotros. Espero que reconozca su propio legado.- Decía la mujer mientras sujetaba un dije que portaba el pequeño Saga con su nombre inscrito en oro, Kanon llevaba otro muy similar, pero con el suyo.

Así les beso en sus frentes y en sus manitas mientras que los tres conciliaban el sueño. Después la escena se cubría por una especie de nube grisácea y solo se escucharon gritos desgarradores, mientras que la nube se disipada dejando ver las ultimas puñaladas que hacían caer sin vida a la madre de los gemelos. El rostro de Eris se revelaba al ella quitarse su capa, este estaba totalmente salpicado de sangre y sus ojos irradiaban odio. Después la extraña escena de la rosa y las plumas blancas junto al cadáver.

La visión era horrenda Kanon sintió ganas de vomitar y no fue el único. Saga y Saori, quienes descansaban minutos antes de la visión, estaban totalmente desequilibrados por los hechos que venían revelándoseles. Saga se puso de pie de inmediato y a toda prisa se colocó su pantalón. El gemelo mayor no daba crédito a lo que acaba de presenciar, y solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza y era llegar hasta Kanon lo antes posible. Saori lo comprendió en el acto y salió detrás de él. Así como ellos, todos los Dioses, los dorados y las amazonas estaban atónitos con lo que acaban de ver, era claro que Eris había asesinado de su propia mano y sangre fría a la madre de los géminis. Uno a uno iban encontrándose en los pasillos, en toda la casa reinaba la confusión y el malestar.

Mitchelle volvía de su trance para encontrarse con la imagen de Kanon vomitando sin poder contenerse en un cesto de basura que Poseidón le había pasado. Estaba pálido y sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban, en su interior una maraña de emociones estaban al borde de asfixiarle, respirar se le dificultaba bastante. Irónicamente fue Julián quien lo sujeto de los hombros y encendió un poco su cosmos para traer un poco de calma en el alma de su ex marino, mientras que Camus y Aurora trataban de calmar a Mitchelle que observaba con terror que sus sospechas eran más que acertadas. No tardó en aparecer Saga por la puerta bastante agitado y fue directo a tratar de levantar a su hermano, quien se veía que la impresión le había comido hasta la última gota de fuerza.

-Kanon! Estas bien? Por todos los Dioses díganme que eso que vimos es una pesadilla o algo por el estilo.-

Julián fue directo al grano, después de todo no tenía caso continuar creando el caos.

-Saga acabas de ver lo que las células de Kanon y probablemente las tuyas han guardado escondido todos estos años.-

-Maldita sea, Eris la Diosa de la discordia asesino a nuestra madre! Eso es de dementes porque haría eso?! Que daño pudo ella haber hecho contra una Diosa?!-

-Escucha es mejor tratar de calmarnos, estamos asustando a Mitchelle y no es bueno ese tipo de impresiones en su estado.-

El cosmos de Poseidón ayudo a que Kanon recuperara un poco el color en sus mejillas, y aunque todos le indicaban que debía permanecer en cama la peli roja se levantó a toda prisa a sujetarse de los brazos de su esposo.

-Kanon lo siento, temía que se tratase de esto.-

-Tú no tienes nada que sentir mi muñequita, es ese monstruo de Eris quien se lamentara por todo lo que nos ha hecho.-

Gabrielle comenzaba a inquietarse por el estrés de su hermana.

-Mitchelle yo creo que deberías de…-

-No gracias, Gabrielle, sabes estoy un poco alterada y acostarme me va a poner peor.-

-Entonces vamos a la cocina y te preparo una infusión para que te calmes. Creo que todos deberíamos tomar una no lo creen?-

Nunca estuvieron más de acuerdo, salieron rumbo a la cocina ya que estaban seguros que después de tremenda visión recobrar el sueño sería imposible. Ahí sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda bebieron de sus tazas en total silencio mientras que esperaron la salida del sol.

El día comenzó con los entrenamientos habituales, aunque nadie quería tocar el tema se sentía un aire de tristeza en el ambiente. La Diosa Afrodita tomaba un breve descanso antes de prepararse a continuar su rutina, cuando su rubia amiga hizo su aparición.

-Quiero que hablemos, es importante.-

-Querida si se trata de que quieres que te de algún concejo para hacer sufrir a tu marido con gusto trataremos el tema esta noche.-

-No seas bruta, no se trata de Hades, sino de ti.-

-De mí?-

-Desde la revelación de anoche no he dejado de pensar en una cosa, la rosa y las plumas blancas son tu sello, no es así?-

-Te refieres a lo que esa loca dejo sobre el cuerpo de esa amazona?-

-Así es.-

-Oye yo te juro que no tengo nada que ver en los crímenes de esa desquiciada.-

-Lo sé, pero por alguna razón parece ser que ella estaba interesada en que todo apuntara hacia ti.-

-Pero no soy la única Diosa que posee estos símbolos.-

-Explícate.-

-Míralo fríamente a parte de mi Athena sería la segunda sospechosa, después de todo tiene un caballero que trabaja las rosas como arma mortal y siempre se le ha asociado con el Pegaso, a quien podemos atribuirle las plumas blancas.-

-Escucha peli roja tengo el presentimiento que el primer objetivo eras tú y Athena podría ser una segunda opción en caso de fallo.-

-Pero porque Eris querría culparnos a mi o a Athena de la muerte de una mortal? Veámoslo objetivamente muchísimos mortales han muerto por nosotros desde la época del mito.-

-Y si esa mortal fuese especial?-

-Especial, como de especial?-

-Digamos que ella fuese importante para alguien de nuestro rango.-

-Quieres decir que esa amazona era importante para algún Dios?-

-Adonis era importante para ti, peli roja y ha habido muchísimas mortales que han sido amantes o hijas de nuestros homólogos.-

-Si lo que dices es cierto, estas afirmando que la madre de los Géminis tenía alguna relación con alguien del olimpo.-

-Misma relación que desato la furia de Eris, llevándola a cometer ese asesinato y maldiciendo a los dos chicos. Ambas sabemos que los géminis son de los caballeros más poderosos de Athena, sobre todo Saga y recuerda que Kanon llego a controlar la mente de un Dios.-

-Bueno rubia tampoco creo que sea tan difícil controlar la caótica mente de nuestro Nemo.-

-Estoy hablando en serio Afrodita, no hemos pensado en la posibilidad de que tu hijo no sea el único Semidiós del grupo y puede que así sea.-

-Estas afirmando que la madre de los gemelos era amante de algún Dios?-

-Amante o hija eso no lo sé, pero queda claro que Eris quería acusarte de su crimen y eso solo puede decir que alguien de su mismo nivel podría pedirle cuentas de sus actos.-

-Parece que ustedes dos han descubierto la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.- Hermes tenía un buen rato escuchando muy disimuladamente la conversación de las dos diosas. A Perséfone no le gustaban las sorpresas.

-Oye castañito, estoy comenzando a creer que realmente eres un chismoso perdido.-

-Bueno creo que en parte merecen una disculpa de mi parte pero en cuanto escuche la palabra Eris no pude evitar sentir curiosidad y pues digamos que en mi próxima encarnación seré periodista. Mínimo así podre justificar mi lado chismoso. Bueno dejando todo esto atrás, déjame decirte Perséfone que tu teoría no me suena en nada descabellada, muy por el contrario me parece que eso explicaría todo.-

Afrodita comenzaba a interesarse. -Bueno guapo y alguna teoría de quien podría ser el protector de la difunta amazona?-

-Pues en realidad tengo mis sospechas, pero prefiero no adelantarme a los hechos, a como están las cosas más vale enfocarnos en el siguiente paso antes de perdernos en resolver cosas que hoy en día no tienen solución alguna.-

-Ha si y que sugieres?-

-Sugiero que vengas conmigo a buscar a tu madre.-

-Que! Olvídalo eso ni tomando drogas, si quieres ir a por ella llévate a Afrodita!-

La bella le contesto.-Vamos querida si sabemos de antemano que tu madre te adora.-

-Eso era antes.-

-Antes de que?-

-Antes de que le dejara las cosas en claro.-

-Puedo preguntar qué diablos hiciste?-

-Pues en cuanto decidí tomar distancias con Hades antes de la última guerra contra Athena, mi madre se enteró y casi me exigió volver con ella. Claro que me negué y por si fuese poco le pedí a Zeus que lo hiciese oficial. Y como ya se había abolido mi antigua tortura de tener que pasar seis meses con ella, yo soy libre de pasar mí tiempo con quien yo quiera.-

La bella Diosa se preguntaba.-No entiendo y eso que tiene de terrible?-

-Para mí nada, pero mi madre se puso histérica y decidió no volver a verme en su eterna existencia.-

Hermes quiso hacerle ver su apoyo a Perséfone, ya que consideraba que era muy triste que el lazo madre e hija se rompiese solo por el capricho de una.

-Lo siento Perséfone debió de ser…-

-Lo mejor que me ha pasado en todos estos milenios! Decía toda contenta la diosa ante la mirada asombrada de sus dos acompañantes.

-No me lo tomen a mal, pero no saben lo horrible que fue siempre vivir bajo las reglas de mi madre o de mi esposo. Créanme por fin después de milenios pruebo el aire de libertad y me sabe a rosas.-

Aquello alentó la curiosidad de Hermes.-Eso quiere decir que tampoco te interesa realmente volver con Hades?-

-Hades es un asunto del cual no quiero hablar.-

Así cortante como la hoz con la cosecha la rubia tomo rumbo a las salas de entrenamientos dejando a los dos dioses solos y pensativos mientras que ella busco la compañía de cierto lemuriano de cabello verde quien media su fuerza contra un joven Aiora. Una revolución estelar y el joven leo toco el suelo perdiendo ante la experiencia y agilidad de su oponente. La Diosa aprovecho para sacar provecho del momento.

-Caballero Shion podria usted ocuparse de instruirme en las formas de ataque?-

-Mi lady sería un honor y un placer, por favor acompáñeme.-

Ella le ofreció su mano y el la tomo dirigiéndola a una de las aulas de entrenamiento, del otro lado de las gradas Poseidón llegaba junto a su hermano Hades, ambos dioses charlaban sobre el trágico evento que les había acontecido la noche pasada cuando…

-Qué diablos hace Perséfone con ese caballero?!-

-Te refieres a Shion, seguro estará entrenándose con él, que esperabas ella es consciente del peligro de enfrentar a la sombra.-

-Escúchame Poseidón, hay trece caballeros, más tres amazonas humanas más siete, bueno por ahora seis amazonas fosforescentes.-

-Oye Gaby no es fosforescente! Es verdad que brilla un poco, pero tanto como para…-

Aunque no pudo terminar su frase cuando el señor de las tinieblas ya estaba casi al lado de los aludidos.

-Caballero se puede saber que está haciendo con MI esposa?-

-Lady Perséfone me ha pedido un favor y yo estoy encantado de hacerlo mi señor.-

-Un favor! Como que un favor?! Desde cuando pides que te hagan el favor, Perséfone como puedes ser tan desvergonzada!-

Bueno era claro que del frio e inmutable Hades de antes ya no quedaba ni un pelo, desde que el veneno de la discordia había salido por completo de su cuerpo, él encontraba especialmente difícil el controlar sus impulsos frente a los demás. Esto especialmente cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados a su esposa. Aquellas palabras encendieron el calmado temple del ex caballero de Aries quien por defender a la diosa encendió su cosmos al mismo tiempo que Hades lo hizo con el suyo. Menos mal que Poseidón pudo llegar a tiempo y detrás de él se dejó venir Hermes para intentar enfriar los ánimos del momento.

-Cálmate Hades que no están haciendo nada malo.-

-Maestro baje su cosmos esto podria terminar muy mal.-

El único que parecía darse cuenta de que había una dama en medio era Hermes.

-Perséfone tienes algo que decir, es que estas en medio y ni te mueves?

-Solo una cosa, si soy una desvergonzada como lo afirmas no entiendo que haces aquí en medio rebajándote a mi nivel Hades.-

Ella solo le dedico una media sonrisa y ni siquiera era su típica sonrisa cínica, no esta vez fue una sonrisa de resignación. La noche anterior le dice que peleara por reconquistarla y ahora la tacha de desvergonzada. Se dio la media vuelta sin hacer más escandalo tomando de la mano al antiguo patriarca y jalándolo para continuar con su cometido dejando a los Dioses discutiendo solos.

-Oye hermanito si quieres reconquistarla estas tomando una ruta equivocada, si sigues así terminara odiándote.-

-Vamos no sean ilusos es obvio que ya me odia y aunque me duela tengo que aceptar que tiene razón en hacerlo.-

Hermes siempre con su amabilidad esa que le caracterizada bañada en suaves tintes de extrema sinceridad. -Mi querido tío tenebroso te recomiendo que en lugar de saltar como un descerebrado cada vez que tu mujer toque a alguien, mejor muéstrate tolerante, y porque no quizás unos aires de amabilidad levantarían el encanto de tus lindos ojos aguamarina.-

-Deja de juntarte con la Diosa Afrodita, te estas torciendo de bando. –

-Como mínimo a mí no me ha dejado ninguna diosa por un humano?-

-Te voy a!...-

Bueno esos tres tenían tema para discutir un buen rato.

Saga intentaba en vano tranquilizarse el ver a Kanon en ese estado furioso no le ayudaba en nada, pero tampoco podía culparle. Saori se percató que ninguno estaba para escuchar palabras de consuelo de la parte de nadie, así que solo atino en pedirle a Mitchelle que le acompañase para dejar a ambos hermanos dialogar y quizás llegar a desahogar un poco el dolor. Ya fuera ambas chicas comenzaron su propia discusión.

-Cálmate Mitchelle ellos encontraran la manera de superar esto, ya lo veras.-

-Querrán venganza y me temo que eso puede ponerles en peligro a ellos y a la misión.-

-Tal vez, o quizás…-

-Qué? … Saori dime lo que sea que estés pensando, pero dime algo.-

-Creo que estamos adelantándonos a los hechos y que no sabremos cómo se desarrollaran las cosas que cuando estemos viviéndolas. Así que te sugiero que no nos adelantemos y es más tengo una gran idea que te parece si vamos tu y yo en busca de Deméter?-

-Tu y yo… bueno no se supone que quizás Perséfone… Aunque pensándolo bien tienes razón Perséfone no quiere ir ni aunque le paguemos convirtiendo a Hades en piñata. Oye y no crees que Kanon diga algo por lo de mi embarazo… Bueno aunque después de esto que vio de su madre ni creo que se acuerde de nuestro bebe. Además Deméter siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una Diosa bastante cariñosa, bueno un poco sobre protectora… ok acepto.-

-Excelente le diré a June y a Marín que nos acompañen, sabes Deméter ve mejor a las chicas que a los chicos, y le pediré a tus hermanas que no dejen de supervisar los entrenamientos del resto. Nos queda poco tiempo y todavía tenemos que convencer a Arles y honestamente tengo miedo que él y su hermana estén confabulados con la Sombra.-

-Arles, no Saori no lo creo. Lo que pude percibir en Eris es que ella ha absorbido la mente total de la sombra, por lo tanto dudo que este compartiendo ese poder con nadie, al menos no he sentido a otro huésped activo de la sombra.-

Después de la hora de la comida Saori compartió con el resto su deseo de ir en busca de Deméter acompañada de las tres amazonas, todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Ni siquiera Kanon puso ningún pretexto para impedirle a su esposa emprender dicha misión. El pequeño grupo saldría en tres días, tiempo necesario para poder localizar la ubicación de la Diosa de la maternidad y la fertilidad de la tierra.

Los tres días pasaron lentos ante los ojos de una Mitchelle quien se sentía casi sola desde que su esposo había recibido la triste revelación de su pasado. Kanon se dedicaba a entrenar a fondo, como terapia para no pensar y esas noches no le sintió ni siquiera llegar a dormir. No sabía si serían sus hormonas o es que su esposo parecía haberse olvidado de ella y de su bebe, ni una pregunta del tema de la misión y ni siquiera para ver si ella se encontraba bien. En habitud ella recurría a la luz para conectar con las energías de su pareja, pero desde que había sentido la llegada de su hijo, el mar de hormonas le distraían en los momentos que debía alinearse con la Fuente. Se sentía desconectada, en cierta forma un poco desubicada y comprendió lo difícil que era portar un cuerpo femenino. La enorme responsabilidad que conllevaba albergar vida dentro de sí, es que la vida en los cuerpos humanos era tan frágil y delicada, no como aquella que la fuente albergaba indestructible e imperecedera.

Así con ese sentimiento de soledad se levantó aquella mañana para ir a su misión, descubriendo que de nuevo estaba sola en la cama, tomo un pequeño desayuno y se fue con el resto de las chicas sin si quiera despedirse de él. Después de todo si él no estaba ahí junto a ella era porque de alguna manera no quería sentir su compañía, o bueno eso es lo que le dicto su confundido corazón.

Las cuatro chicas se perdieron entre un camino de lo que parecía un frondoso bosque en el norte de Noruega, seguían el rastro que Aurora les había indicado para encontrar a la Diosa madre. Al fondo de sus caminos en una cabaña perdida, una hermosa y cálida cosmos energía comenzaba a llamarles.

En la mansión Saga miraba ya un tanto desesperado la forma como su hermano destrozaba los rayos del plasma relámpago de Aiora con los puños desnudos. Los nudillos de Kanon sangraban y él parecía no percatarse de ello, así es que amablemente Saga le pidió al leo que parara su enfrentamiento y le dejase un momento con su gemelo. Aiora asintió dirigiéndose a continuar su entrenamiento junto a Gabrielle dejándoles tiempo y espacio a esos dos para discutir.

-Kanon que diablos estás haciendo?!-

-Estoy entrenándome que no ves!-

Mírate las manos estas sangrando, ni siquiera has intentado esquivar los ataques de Leo porque te haces esto?!-

-Porque?! Quieres saber porque?! Porque estoy furioso, porque esa zorra asesina nos arrebató a nuestra madre! Y ni todos esos súper poderes y nuestro cosmos podrán traerla de regreso! Dime de que nos sirve ser unos dizque Santos si no podemos ni asegurar las vidas de nuestros seres amados!-

-Kanon éramos unos bebes cuando eso paso, no hubiésemos podido hacer nada. Eris recibirá su merecido por lo que nos hizo y por todo el mal que aun quiere hacer. El problema es que ahora mismo tu estas descuidando algo más importante que esa bruja y todo por tu rabia que te ciega.-

-A que te refieres?!-

-Mitchelle se fue esta mañana junto a Saori y tu ni siquiera le…-

-Qué?! Era hoy?! Como que partieron hoy?!-

-Claro que se iban hoy pedazo de bruto tres días son tres días.-

-Pero ni siquiera la he visto, he estado tan enfrascado con todo esto que casi ni le he dirigido la palabra en estos días. Que estúpido soy! Mi pobre muñequita espero que no tarden en traer a Deméter con ellas.-

-no creo que ese sea el plan Kanon en teoría van a tratar de convencerla de que realinee su cosmos.-

-Saga que dices Deméter es la madre de Perséfone y la adora en cuanto la vea y sepa que está con nosotros…-

-Kanon es que eres idiota o no te enteras. Deméter y Perséfone están peleadas y no se hablan desde hace años.-

-Que! Como diablos me dices eso hasta ahora! Entonces probablemente este envenenada por Eris y trate de hacerles algo!-

-Bueno es una posibilidad aunque Saori piensa que…-

-Soy un estúpido la he mandado sola al peligro!-

-Hombre no está sola esta con mi Athena y con…-

-Las dejaste ir solas! Saga en que estabas pensando también tú y el resto de los dioses distraídos por sus líos de faldas! –

-En ese caso sería solo Hades quien…-

-Me da igual lo que digan salgo inmediato en su búsqueda.-

Una voz les interrumpió en plena discusión.

-Y creo que no eres el único en darles alcance.-

-Camus que ocurre?-

-Aurora ha tenido una premonición. Señores tenemos serios problemas.-


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39 Una madre descontrolada.

Las tres amazonas en compañía de la Diosa de la sabiduría se disponían a tocar en la puerta de la cabaña cuando antes de hacerlo una hermosa mujer la abría abruptamente encontrándose cara a cara con ellas para sorpresa de las cinco.

-Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba no suelo tener la visita de la una de mis homologas así por así. Athena, la diosa virgen de la sabiduría que te trae por aquí?-

Las cuatro sintieron que se les subirían los colores al rostro, bueno era evidente que la noticia del matrimonio de la joven diosa no había llegado aún a oídos del resto de los dioses y bueno quizás eso sería una ventaja por el momento. Bien sabían que Deméter era una deidad femenina bastante renuente con el tema de las relaciones amorosas para ella el amor entre un hombre y una mujer no era más que una excusa para saciar el apetito sexual de algún hombre aprovechado e insaciable. Una cosa tenia de positivo dicho acto y era la concepción de la vida eso sí que era sagrado para ella, por lo tanto todo acto sexual podría estar justificado si trajese vida al mundo. Fue así como ella acepto y justifico la llegada al mundo de todos sus hijos e hijas, aunque bien era sabido que de todos su preferida siempre había sido su pequeña Core.

Desde el momento de su concepción Deméter sabía de antemano su sexo y ya hasta había planeado su destino. Hubiese adorado que su hija hubiese permanecido virgen eternamente y de esa forma protegerla del yugo que conlleva tener a un hombre vigilando y dominando sus actos. Después del nacimiento de Core y conforme iba llegando a su adolescencia la idea de que quizás algún Dios pudiese pretenderla jamás le fue placentero, aunque al enterarse del evidente interés que el Dios del inframundo tenía sobre su pequeña(los rumores corren rápido en el olimpo) la idea de desposarla con un Dios como Hermes o el mismísimo Apolo le resultaba más placentera que el verla en brazos de su frio e inexpresivo hermano.

El shock fue enorme cuando escucho de los labios de la propia Core, su _supuesto_ enamoramiento del Dios del inframundo y de las visitas que este le hacía a escondidas de ella portando su casco de invisibilidad. Deméter estaba furiosa al enterarse del atrevimiento de su hermano y de la desobediencia de su hija y estaba dispuesta a negociar junto a Zeus un casamiento rápido con cualquiera de estos dos Dioses, pero el destino se le adelanto y antes de llegar a hacerlo la chica había desaparecido. Siempre grito a los cuatro vientos que su hija había sido secuestrada porque en el fondo jamás aceptaría que se había fugado con Hades de su propia voluntad desafiándola. Su furia fue enorme y ni las ninfas que eran testigos del acto de huida de la joven diosa se salvaron de la ira de una madre posesiva. Después para recuperar a su hija, bueno mejor dicho para forzarla en regresar no dudo en dejar el planeta entero desolado. Core volvió casi por la fuerza, pero su triunfo no fue absoluto, ya que esta había comido los famosos granos de aquella granada. La sonrisa desafiante de su hija le dejo claro que nadie la había forzado a comerlos, pero ella se negaba a aceptar el dejar ir a su hija así como así. Se tuvo que conformar con seis meses junto a ella mismos que no siempre fueron tan maravillosos como ella se forzaba a creer. Y después de milenios y milenios siguiendo la misma rutina un día es convocada por Zeus para escuchar de sus propios labios que su hija había demandado dar fin a esos seis meses tan anhelados por ella.

Ordenes son ordenes aunque quiso negarse la mirada fría y desinteresada de su hija la hizo desistir y aceptarlo, más tarde cuando los rumores de la guerra entre Hades y Athena corrían por el Olimpo Deméter quiso tentar su suerte tratando de convencer en vano a la Diosa de volver con ella, pero de la Core que ella había conocido ya no quedaban ni sus luces. Al estar frente a frente se encontró con una mujer decidida a cambiar de vida, con un aire frio y sarcástico, mismo que Deméter odiaba, ya que lo achacaba a milenios de contacto con el inframundo y sus habitantes. Quiso forzarla por medio de sus poderes, pero se sorprendió al ver que su hija no era ni las luces de la pequeña Diosa tímida de antes su cosmos había incrementado enormemente ya no tenía la energía de una deidad de segundo grado, ahora era claro que estaba frente a frente con una reina, la señora del inframundo. El disgusto fue enorme pero tuvo que aceptar la decisión de su hija dejándola ir no sin antes restregarle el que no quería volver a verla por el resto de la eternidad y bueno todas esas cosas tontas que las madres suelen decir a sus hijos cuando están molestas, sin embargo del dicho al hecho hay un enorme trecho.

Athena decidió ser cortes y corresponder el saludo de su tía, tratando de tentar el terreno para saber hasta donde debía revelarle de su situación actual.

-Deméter, vaya gusto el por fin encontrarte hemos venido en tu búsqueda porque necesitamos imperativamente hablarte de ciertos eventos que han estado aconteciendo en estos últimos tiempos, no sé si tengas un minuto para nosotras?-

-Por supuesto, querida.- Decía la deidad con un cierto aire de alegría en su voz. –Sabes no suelo tener muchas visitas por aquí y siempre es agradable la compañía de mujeres inteligentes y puras como tu.-

Mitchelle, June y Marín solo tragaron saliva mientras que vía cosmos la del rayo azul trato de aclarar ciertas dudas con la peli morada.

-Saori eso de pura y virgen lo dice en el sentido espiritual de la palabra espero?-

-No lo sé, tu qué opinas?-

-Oh mierda! A buena hora nos toca convencer a una puritana.-

La Diosa de la fertilidad les hizo una señal de pasar, vaya que su cabaña era acogedora, modesta pero con un cierto aire hogareño que a June y a Marín les hizo añorar sus viejas épocas de infancia. Saori no podía negar que ella misma se sentía acogida por esa energía sobreprotectora, aunque Mitchelle sentía una extraña sensación de mariposas dentro de su estómago, o es que su bebe así de pequeñín ya se movía. No quiso hacerse muchas preguntas y decidió seguir al resto hasta tomar asiento en un sencillo pero cómodo sofá blanco que adornaba el ambiente rustico de la cabaña. Deméter era una Diosa bastante hermosa sin duda Perséfone había heredado su color de cabello rubio casi cobrizo, aunque sus ojos verde limón con aire tranquilo diferenciaban mucho de los azules intenso de su hija. De facciones afiladas y labios carnosos dándole cierto punto sensual y cuerpo bastante tentador, muy bien dotada, la Diosa era una digna representante de la fertilidad. Cualquier ser masculino podría desear crear su descendencia en sus brazos no en balde Zeus y Poseidón habían sido dos de sus antiguas historias.

La Diosa les ofreció amablemente una taza de té, la cual Mitchelle se vio forzada a rehusar por que no deseaba ingerir ninguna sustancia estimulante durante su embarazo, por mera precaución.

-Mi té verde es de una calidad incomparable querida no como los productos comerciales que venden hoy en día en las tiendas.-

-Oh no lo dudo, pero vera mi salud no me permite por el momento ingerir ningún tipo de estimulantes, ni aunque sean naturales. Se lo agradezco de cualquier forma.-

Deméter no pudo evitar quedarse viendo fijamente a la chica.

-Pero por todo el olimpo, tú no eres humana! Tienes una extraña luz y tu cosmos es del mismo tamaño que el nuestro.- decía señalando a Athena y a sí misma.

Mitchelle comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al ver el asombro de la Diosa, mientras que Saori hizo una disimulada seña a June y a Marín para que se acercasen lado a lado con su amiga, por si las dudas. La Diosa de la fertilidad parecía no notar que las amazonas se habían sentado junto a la del rayo azul y continuo con sus observaciones.

-Tu luz me dice algo, recuerdo haber visto algo así hace milenios mucho antes de tener forma como ahora. Pero… si claro… se trata de la Fuente!

Que hace el rayo azul de la Fuente aquí en la Tierra?!-

Athena se adelantó para tomar la palabra antes de que las hormonas y los nervios de Mitchelle terminasen por aflorar.

-Venimos a pedirte que reconectes tu energía al planeta, ya que como lo habrás sentido una gran parte de los olimpos lo han hecho. Irónicamente eres la Diosa de la fertilidad y el elemento tierra depende de ti, las cosechas, las flores, y los nacimientos, sin embargo tú también te estas saliendo de la frecuencia de este mundo. -

-Ah, te refieres a eso, no veo un motivo para hacer tal cosa, es verdad que este mundo depende de mí, pero eso no quiere decir que yo seguiré ofreciendo mi cosmos en vano.-

-En vano?-

-Querida durante milenios he sido mal tratada ante los ojos de los humanos y de la mayor parte del olimpo. Tu padre me sedujo para después dejarme, Poseidón igual, he sido el hazmerreír de todos sobre todo después del matrimonio de mi hijita con ese degenerado.-

-Un momento…- June no quiso ser grosera al interrumpir pero sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que la diosa venia de revelar. –No se supone que Zeus y Poseidón le habían violado?-

-Bueno- cof cof una tos nerviosa adorno la frase de la rubia deidad –Digamos que seducir a una mujer y dejarla embarazada no es comparable más que con una violación, no lo creen?-

Las cuatro sentían que los ojos se les saldrían de sus orbitas.

-Cómo?!-

La Diosa trataba de justificarse –Los hombres son así, te llevan a la cama con promesas y luego que tienen lo que quieren te tiran como un trapo viejo.-

Athena trato de justificar a su padre –Bueno tía Zeus ya tenía una esposa y no sé qué más podría ofrecerte?-

-Zeus! Ese siempre con el mismo cuento de que ella no me quiere, ya la pienso dejar y pues nada de nada. Solo me dejo embarazada de la Core y se fue a la misma velocidad que sus rayos. Sin embargo a quien quisiera freír en aceite es a ese pececito cabron, ese sí que no tiene madre! Debe ser hijo de una tia! Mira que preferir a esa simple sirena en vez de mí, salía con ella mientras que a mí me prometía las perlas del mar. Juro que si lo vuelvo a ver lo voy a…-

Mitchelle sintió que se le subiría la presión vaya lio Deméter ex amante del señor de los mares, si supiese que aun en esta vida seguía en brazos de su tan odiada rival. El solo imaginarse el lio que podría armarse con Gabrielle, el solo pensarlo no le ayudaba en nada. Así que decidió retomar el tema de inicio.

-Bueno entonces porque no quiere usted alinear su cosmos, aun no comprendo.-

-Muy simple querida, este mundo es un caos los hombres siembran un caos, así que he decidido aceptar la propuesta que Eris tan amablemente me hizo y destruiremos este mundo para crear uno perfecto.-Mitchelle creía que su cabeza le jugaba una broma de mal gusto.

-Perdón creo que escuche mal creo haber escuchado el nombre de cierta diosa asesina y medio loca.-

Marín y June tomaron cada una, una mano de la peli roja porque sentían que tenía ganas de estallar un huracán ahí mismo, mientras que Athena intento razonar con su homóloga.

-Por todos nosotros has comido de sus manzanas, entonces estas bajo el embrujo de…-

-No querida, no he comido de sus manzanas, yo tengo las mías propias y porque, no de vez en cuando le proveo de materia prima a la discordia.-

Los ojos de Deméter cambiaron su pacifica expresión volviéndose tenebrosos, mientras que ella encendió con fuerza su cosmos rodeando la cabaña entera creando un escudo que impidiese la salida de las cuatro visitantes. Una señal de Saori basto para que las cuatro se pararan en posición de ataque, mientras que la diosa rubia continuaba revelando su verdad.

-Eris vino a mí hace unos años y me hizo ver el mal que los hombres y todo varón han creado a este mundo. La idea era tentadora un mundo nuevo, sin hombres solo con vida femenina, sin sexo, sin deseos carnales, sin falsas promesas y sin abandonos. Un mundo sin contaminación en donde las especies puedan auto reproducirse por sí mismas y sin que el acto del nacimiento sea doloroso. Mi utopía, bueno nuestra utopía dentro de poco las energías del resto de los dioses se desconectaran y por mucho que te hayas aliado con ese traidor de Poseidón y con la caprichuda de mi hija nadie podrá evitar lo inevitable.-

-Estás loca Deméter! Ese mundo por el cual tanto sueñas es casi aberrante no se adapta a nuestra realidad! No puedes suprimir así por así un género completo! Y sobre el sexo no siempre se da por meros instintos también es una forma de dar amor!-

-Cállate libertina, que ya sé que has manchado tu estatus de virginidad para ensuciarte con un humano y no con cualquiera sino con uno de tus antiguos caballeros dorados, el mismo que intento asesinarte! Aquí la única loca que veo eres tú que te acuestas con un asesino!-

Saori encendió su cosmos con fuerza y antes de que Mitchelle le siguiera le hablo vía cosmos junto a las otras dos amazonas.

-Marín y June enciendan sus cosmos, pero Mitchelle tu no, al menos no por ahora.-

-Pero no la oyes… está loca ni siquiera esta envenenada simplemente se le fue la pinza!-

-Si pero creo que también esta dolida, entonces quizás podamos razonar con ella, Mitchy deja a un lado tus hormonas y trata de leerla y lo sentirás.-

Y así lo hizo para comprobar que la diosa de la sabiduría tenía un punto de razón, había dolor dentro de Deméter además de decepción y un poco de duda. Le hizo una señal afirmativa con su cabeza a las chicas, mientras que Saori intento retomar el dialogo.-

-Y qué hay de Core? También ella debe de morir? Vas a sacrificar a tu hija por cumplir tu sueño tu utopía?!-

-No seas tonta ella no tendrá otra opción que acompañarme una vez que Hades desaparezca ella tendrá que seguirme!-

-No seas tonta Deméter somos Dioses nosotros no desaparecemos al menos que nos envíen a otra dimensión. Y sabes a donde ha pensado Eris enviarnos?! Nos piensa dar como alimento para la Sombra!-

-La Sombra! Eso es de locos, nadie jamás ha contactado a la Sombra desde el día de su destierro mucho antes de la formación de los mundos.-

-Pues Eris lo hizo, ella guarda en su cuerpo la mente maestra de la Sombra e intento asesinar a tu hija hace unas semanas.-

-A mi Core! No! Mientes ella me prometió que…!-

-Core está viva gracias a que mi esposo, Saga la traslado a otra dimensión antes de que la sombra la invadiese! –

-Tratas de confundirme para que ceda, pero no te creo!-

-Entonces dime que hacen los siete rayos de la Fuente encarnados aquí con nosotros! Vamos estás viendo a uno de ellos.-

Mitchelle no pudo más y encendió su luz a la vez que su cosmos, pidiendo mentalmente a la Fuente que la guiara para no dañar a su bebe. La diosa rubia comenzó a dudar era obvio que la Fuente no vendría así porque si, le gustase o no había algo que Eris no le había dicho. En cuestión de segundo la energía comenzó a desestabilizarse todas sintieron una poderosa y tenebrosa presencia que se mostró en el acto frente a las cinco.

-Parece que al final tus argumentos se vuelven sabios mi querida Athena, o es que a lo largo de estos meses la experiencia te ha ido enriqueciendo?-

Vaya peor momento para que Eris hiciese su aparición en medio de un campo energético de Deméter y estando todas pérdidas en medio de la nada.

Mientras tanto en medio del espeso bosque Kanon, Mascara de Muerte, Milo y Saga quienes se habían ofrecido voluntarios a ir en busca de las chicas, la premonición de Aurora no había sido muy clara, pero estaba segura de haber visto una extraña nube negra cubrir a la Diosa Deméter en el sitio de su chacra corazón. Para la del rayo oro rubí era lógico que su corazón estaba siendo contaminado o estaba ya contaminado, por una energía que no provenían de las famosas manzanas de la discordia. No tardaron en reconocer la cabaña y darse cuenta de que estaba cubierta por una cosmos energía divina aquello no era buena señal. Mascara de Muerte se inquietaba.

-No podremos romper ese muro así que podríamos intentar abrir dos puertas dimensionales y romper el espacio tiempo para llegar hasta ellas.-

Saga estaba de acuerdo aunque no estaba seguro de que funcionase, pero de cualquier manera no dejaría sin probar suerte.

-Kanon sígueme, intentemos lo mismo que cuando Perséfone, pero hacia dentro de la cabaña. Milo y Mascara pasaran primero luego tú, y yo pasare ultimo cerrando el portal. –Luego se dirigió a Milo y Mascara y les explico.-Escuchen bien ustedes dos deben seguir el camino cristalino que verán dentro del túnel, parece como bloques de agua, pero no se desvíen de lo contrario caerían en un hueco espacio tiempo que podría llevarles a cualquier sitio inimaginable.-

Todos comprendieron y Saga abrió la puerta en el acto.

-Another Dimension!-

Los cuatro pasaron a toda prisa en el orden adjudicado, para después ver abrirse otra puerta que los deposito en el sitio deseado.

Al sentir la presencia de la Sombra Mitchelle activo su poder elemental comenzando a crear viento desde sus manos lanzándolo a Eris quien al no esperarlo cayo desprevenida. Justo cuando los chicos aparecían en medio del pequeño salón. Kanon salió corriendo para ver si su mujer estaba bien, pero al verla utilizar sus poderes se puso muy nervioso pues sintió que aquello podía afectar al bebe.

-No! Que haces?! Eres idiota o es que no piensas!- Lo decía más por el arrebato sin siquiera pensárselo.

Ella no alcanzo a decir nada sin que Eris hubiera recobrado fuerzas y se disponía a atacar cuando Milo Mascara Mortal y Marín lanzaron sus respectivos ataques que aunque no dañaron a la Diosa si la pusieron de muy mal humor.

La discordia saco una daga dorada y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo como rehén a una bastante desorientada y asustada Deméter. Apunto directo a su garganta.

-Athena yo que tú le decía a tus caballeritos que bajaran sus cosmos antes de que esta daga divina se encargue de llevarse la vida humana de esta ilusa.-

Deméter no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo.

-Te has vuelto loca, soy yo! Estamos juntas en esto, íbamos a crear un nuevo mundo lo recuerdas?!-

-Por mi te puedes ir al infierno tú y tu estúpido mundo aburrido sin pasiones, para lo único que me sirves es para alimentar a la Sombra y créeme tiene hambre!-

Su mano quiso ir en dirección a degollar a su víctima pero no contaba con que un látigo la detendría. June era bastante rápida con su instrumento de combate predilecto y unas cuantas agujas escarlata de Milo directas a los ojos cegaron momentáneamente a su oponente, viéndose esta forzada a liberar a su presa.

Mascara de Muerte tomo del brazo a Marín y grito al resto del grupo.

-Vámonos de aquí!-

Saga nunca estuvo más de acuerdo reabrió de inmediato su túnel para que todos pasasen por ahí, tomando de inmediato a Saori indicándole que ella y Mitchelle pasasen primero, pero esta última estaba un tanto alterada por las palabras de su amado quien después de haberla olvidado tres días la acababa de tachar de idiota.

-Pasen pronto.- Les dijo la del rayo azul quien sin si quiera podérselo explicar se quedó ahí casi paralizada. El resto comenzó a pasar mientras que Kanon se inquietaba al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

-Con un demonio Mitchelle vamos!-Le decía mientras que desde el túnel trataba de jalarla de un brazo, pero ella estaba mal no podía controlar lo que sentía y era horrible. Después se dio cuenta que otra que no se movía era Deméter quien no sabía si seguirles o enfrentarse ella sola a Eris en cuanto esta se recobrara. Saga se dio cuenta y tomo del brazo a la diosa rubia pidiéndole que les acompañase, ella dudaba mientras que miro por unos instantes los ojos en conflicto de Mitchelle que le atraparon toda su atención. Kanon se percataba de que Eris no tardaría en reaccionar y aunque se moría de ganas por quedarse y darle pelea a la asesina de su madre en el fondo sabía que no era el momento. Así que decidió salir un instante del túnel para intentar llevarse a su esposa aunque fuese por la fuerza.

-Vamos ven aquí!- Le dijo bastante molesto intentando sujetarla con sus brazos para cargarla, pero ella se negó y lo empujo con fuerza dentro del túnel.

Mitchelle qué diablos haces, te digo que vengas aquí! –

Deméter se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Saga y rápidamente corrió hasta tomar del brazo a Mitchelle casi por la fuerza y para sorpresa de todos. Kanon solo pudo ver los ojos de su mujer que estaban llenos de tristeza y de decepción y supo de inmediato queque estaba dolida contra él. La diosa rubia encendió su cosmos y enfrente de todos desapareció llevándosela con ella. Ambos gemelos no daban crédito a lo ocurrido y aunque Kanon quiso salir del túnel Saga lo empujó hacia adentro cerrándolo de inmediato detrás de él, ya que Eris estaba poniéndose de pie. Esta vez el túnel se abrió pero directamente en la mansión de Grecia, donde el resto les esperaba con impaciencia. Todos salieron medios mareados del túnel mientras que al final Saga salía llevando casi a rastras a su hermano quien se veía que estaba bastante alterado. A penas y tocaron suelo sin que ya estaban casi agarrándose a golpes, Hermes se vio obligado a intervenir junto con Shaka para separarlos, ya que eran ellos quienes estaban más cerca delos gemelos. Kanon maldecía su suerte en todos los idiomas.

-Suéltenme! Maldita sea Saga porque no la detuviste!-

-Nunca me imaginé que fuese a hacer eso, idiota! Tú crees que dejaría a mi cuñada con esa diosa semi loca?!-

Hades y Poseidón no tardaron en llegar junto al resto del grupo, los que salían del túnel estaban aún mareados, la puerta que Saga había abierto era una de las más complejas, incluso Saori sentía malestar en su estómago. El gemelo mayor se distrajo de su pleito con su hermano al ver a su mujer devolviendo el estómago y se dirigió de inmediato hacia ella para abrazarla y ayudarle a limpiarse.

-Saori lo siento, pero este túnel era el único capaz de traspasar una barrera divina.-

-Estoy bien y el resto? Donde esta Mitchelle?-

Aunque al ver a Kanon le era claro que aquello no había salido tan bien del todo. Hermes fue de inmediato a ver como se encontraba June quien estaba sosteniéndose del brazo de Milo.

-June que paso?! Milo díganme que ocurrió donde esta Mitchelle?!-

La rubia le contesto en cuanto pudo retomar el ritmo de su respiración.

-Parece ser que Deméter la secuestro.-

Aunque los ojos del Dios del comercio quisieron salirse sin duda alguna no fue él, el más alterado.

-Que mi madre hizo que?!- Perséfone quiso morirse.

Kanon quería morirse también, era lógico que su mujer era un mar de hormonas y pues sabía que su actitud la había hecho caer presa de ellas. Se lamentó haberle dicho tremendas idioteces más aun después de haberla abandonado casi tres días, ahora solo sabía una cosa que ella estaba probablemente en peligro y que la última imagen que tenia de él era de alguien molesto que la había abandonado.

Perséfone quedo un momento muda tratando de asimilar la situación, sin hacer más escandalo salió de la sala a toda prisa, siendo detectada solo por Hades y por Shion quienes la siguieron en toda discreción.

Cuando por fin Saori y las otras dos amazonas pudieron recobrar su equilibrio comenzaron a narrar al resto las cosas que Deméter venia de haberles confesado, así como el inesperado desenlace de todo aquello. Poseidón no daba crédito a como la diosa de la naturaleza y fertilidad había terminado por caer víctima del engaño de Eris y para colmo sin siquiera estar directamente envenenada por las manzanas. Hermes tenía una idea del porqué de esa vulnerabilidad.

-Es lógico que no se puede envenenar a alguien que ya se ha envenenado por si misma, sin embargo Demeter debe estar muy molesta con ella misma para haber caído en tan estúpido engaño.-

Afrodita la Diosa no podía contener su coraje.

-Que diablos les pasa a mis homologas, porque odian tanto mi energía, no sé qué puede haber de malo en tener placer físico?-

-Mi bella no hay nada de malo en tu energía es solo que Deméter nunca se ha sentido amada y las personas con quien ha experimentado ese placer terminaron por dañarla es probablemente eso lo que la llevo a demonizar el acto sexual.-

-Vamos todos sabemos lo suyo con Zeus y con Poseidón, pero que un par de amantes se vayan tampoco es el fin del mundo. Digo son solo eso amantes.-

Claro que Gabrielle sintió un balde de agua fría al enterarse de la aventura de su esposo con la deidad. Sin embargo la idea de que algo pudiese pasarle a su hermana o al bebe le aterrorizaba mucho más, así que solo decidió tomar distancia de su amado e intentar ayudar a Kanon quien se veía desesperado. Hermes tampoco había tomado bien el comentario de su ex amante y amiga, el Dios del comercio jamás había amado la idea de formar parte de una simple lista de amantes y esa había sido la razón por la cual en un pasado había dado por concluida su relación con la peli roja mucho antes de que aquello degenerara acabando con todo el afecto que él aun guardaba por ella. Sin embargo aquel comentario le encendió una parte suya que parecía haber dormido por milenios en silencio dentro de sí.

-Para ti TODOS fuimos solo eso simples y básicos amantes! Escúchame bien, empiezo a hartarme de tanta indiferencia de tu parte hacia el tema afectivo, esa actitud tuya fue lo que permitió que comenzara el desequilibrio de tu cosmos energía. Fuera de tu queridísimo Adonis el resto solo fuimos un simple desahogo de tus necesidades.-

-Oye espera yo no dije que…-

Quieren parar semejante disparate! Tenemos un problema mayor, les recuerdo que Deméter se llevó al rayo azul de la Fuente quien esta embarazado de una criatura que no tiene la culpa de nuestros antecedentes psicológicos!- Les decía todo molesto Poseidón, ahora que no era tonto como para no darse cuenta que su esposa había tomado distancia de él y probablemente tendría muchas cosas que explicarle al respecto.

Mascara de Muerte quien traía un vaso de agua para Marín estaba muy serio y pensativo, había algo que le había llamado su total atención y la amazona lo sintió.

-Que pasa Ángelo porque tan serio, yo me encuentro mejor y estoy segura de que Mitchelle…-

-Bella hay algo que no concuerda, Deméter es la Diosa de la fertilidad porque diablos secuestraria a una criatura encinta si en teoría ella es la guardiana de esa energía.

-Bueno si, pero recuerda que Hermes le enseño a Mitchelle a cubrir…-

-Sí, si con respecto a la Sombra pero aunque el cosmos del bebe este oculto para una Diosa sería imposible no percibir su propia frecuencia. Ella la miro a los ojos, sospecho que debió haber visto algo que le identifico con ella y por eso se la llevo.-

-Quieres decir que se la llevo porque sabía que está embarazada. Por todos los Dioses espero que no piense hacerle nada a la criatura.-

-No eso es precisamente con lo que yo contaba, solo Mitchelle puede traer a Deméter de regreso.- Saori se ponía de pie con ayuda de Saga mientras que Kanon sentía un mar de confusión al escuchar las palabras de su Diosa.

-Kanon quédate tranquilo Deméter adora el proceso de gestación, es verdad que tiene un cierto coraje con el género masculino, pero eso no evita el hecho que adora a los bebes. Por eso me atreví a meter a Mitchelle en esto, no la dañara ni al bebe aunque fuese un niño porque mientras sea aún una criatura pequeña e indefensa la propia energía maternal de Deméter será quien termine por despertarla.-

-Athena por todos los Dioses ella estaba con esa asesina y estaban dispuestas a acabar con el planeta entero sin importarles las creaturas inocentes que hay en él.-

-Lo que tú no sabes Kanon es que Deméter es una Diosa demasiado vulnerable, cambia de parecer en cuestión de segundos, pero hay una sola cosa que la mantiene y es esa energía de vida. Confía en mi sé que no me equivoco, además Mitchelle es más que mi guardiana es mi amiga es como mi hermana jamás la hubiese expuesto al peligro sin estar segura de que ganaría.-

Las palabras de su Diosa-cuñada sonaban bastante lógicas, aunque el simple hecho de pensar en su mujer y su hijo le hacía volver a sentir ese pánico y esa impotencia que tanto detestaba. Era como volverse a sentir encerrado en aquella horrible prisión del mar que estuvo casi por costarle hasta su vida. Sin embargo la energía de Athena le había salvado en ese tiempo y ahora debía confiar que esa misma energía sabia no podía dejar morir a su familia.

Julián trataba de comprender los hechos, qué había fallado.

-Sabias que algo así podría ocurrirle?-

-Honestamente jamás pensé que llegara a secuestrarla, pero también es cierto que como no percibimos en ella el veneno de Eris, nos era imposible suponer que se hubiera aliado con ella por propia voluntad. Mi plan era que al sentir el embarazo de Mitchelle esa sensación le despertase de su letrado.

-Pero se supone que Hermes…-

-Lo que dijo Mascara es cierto Hermes pudo enseñarle a esconder su cosmos y luz de otros dioses, pero no de la que maneja ese elemento de la creación, no podemos escondernos de lo que somos. En estos momentos Mitchelle emana esa energía y aunque nadie podamos sentirla Deméter es la excepción por ser la representante de la misma.-

Constanza tuvo una idea que quizás pudiese servirles por el momento.

-Escuchen y si Kanon trata de contactar con la luz de Mitchelle de la misma forma que ella lo hizo en el pasado con él?-

-Díganme que hacer y lo hare, pero no puedo soportar el quedarme aquí mientras que ella esta sepa Dios en donde y en qué condiciones.-

-Oye Kanon estas subestimando a nuestra líder, el estar embarazada no la convierte en una lisiada. Es cierto que no tenemos experiencia del acto de gestación, pero de cualquier forma Mitchelle sigue siendo el canal directo de la Fuente y ya empiezo a hartarme de ver como ustedes la colocan al mismo nivel que una simple humana.-

-Oye cuñada no me lo tomes a mal pero yo amo a esa mujer y me da igual que tenga cosmos de diosa. Espera un hijo mío y nos guste o no el hecho de que no tenga más de un año de existir hace que tenga cero experiencia en lo que se trata de tener un cuerpo femenino produciendo una cantidad enorme de hormonas!-

Kanon tenía muy poca paciencia y la del rayo amarillo por muy pacifica que fuese estaba un tanto desesperada también, ambos estaban perdiendo el norte. Graciela se percató de que aquello subía de tono y que inclusive su hermana estaba siendo arrastrada por la energía de la desesperación, así que al ver que Constanza tenía una clara intensión de pelear con el gemelo decidió arrojarles a ambos un pequeño rayo rosa para serenarles antes de que aquello degenerara. Unos segundos después sus ritmos de respiración se fueron serenando. Al ver que ambos recobraban la cabeza la del rayo rosa les hizo una interesante observación.

-Familia primero que nada para conectar con su luz ella tendría que estar alineada y creo que como dijo Kanon las hormonas de nuestra Mitchy no la dejan ni pensar, segundo podríamos buscarles si tuviésemos una idea de a donde la pudo haber llevado, y tercero alguien ha visto a Perséfone, porque no sé si se dan cuenta pero quizás ella pueda conocer los sitios de preferencia de su madre.-

Mientras tanto en una casa ubicada en alguna ciudad del planeta Mitchelle escuchaba con cara de frustración toda, pero TODA la vida de Deméter y ahora pasaban a la parte de concejos para cuidarte durante tus primeros meses de embarazo.

-Pues si hija como te iba diciendo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es comer unas galletitas saladas, ya verás cómo eso detiene el asco de inmediato. Sabes lo bueno es que hoy en día ya las venden en marcas orgánicas, durante el embarazo debemos evitar ingerir productos contaminados. Todo eso va hasta él bebe.

Mitchelle no tenía ni idea de cómo aquello se había producido, ahí estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá en una casa moderna y acogedora frente a una mujer que no dejaba de hablarle del tema bebes. Todo en Deméter giraba en torno a la responsabilidad de ser madre, en lo importante que era saber educar bien a los hijos. Que si como alimentarlos, que si como cambiarlos, que si era bueno o malo vacunarlos. La del rayo azul sentía unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y lo más lejos posible de ella. Esa mujer era encantadora no podía negar que era amable, pero por todas las dimensiones no había poder divino que la callase.

-Y dime ya has decidido qué carrera tendrá, porque sabes hoy en día hay que asegurarnos que reciban una buena educación. Es lo mínimo que podemos dejarles como legado, sino pues pueden terminar por ahí victimas de cualquier aprovechado que les cuente cualquier cosa y te los corrompan. Mira como le paso a mi Core, y en parte es mi culpa debí haber sido más estricta con ella, pero no, yo siempre fui tan buena, tan consecuente y la pobre termino cayendo en los engaños del degenerado de mi hermano.-

La pobre Mitchelle solo pensaba en una cosa –Y hay vamos de nuevo con lo del Hades.- mientras que por educación desplegaba su más forzada y resignada sonrisa.

En su habitación Perséfone sacaba algo que guardaba debajo del colchón era un sobre blanco y no dudo en abrirlo sacando de este una llave color violeta, la susodicha parecía ser de vidrio al menos esa impresión daba su textura. Al darse la vuelta para salir se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

-Se puede saber qué es eso que llevas contigo?- Hades fue directo al grano aunque lo que más le sorprendió a la rubia fue ver a Shion al lado de su esposo y que ninguno hubiese intentado matarse.

-Mi lady no nos mire así, hay una cosa que tenemos en común el señor Hades y yo y es que ambos nos inquietamos por usted. No vamos a armar una guerra sabiendo que ya tenemos una bastante difícil que librar no lo cree?-

Ella solo suspiro como señal de resignación, por más que quisiese nunca encontraba un momento de intimidad.

-Escuchen bien los dos, no necesito niñeras que me cuiden ni espías que me sigan. Creo saber en dónde está Mitchelle y me dispongo a ir en su rescate.-

-No has contestado mi pregunta que es eso que llevas contigo?-

-Es la llave de casa, bueno de la casa de mi madre.-

Ambos la miraron con cara de no comprender y ella solo suspiro y se resignó que tendría que explicárselos para que la dejasen ir tranquila.

-Esta llave la hice copiando el modelo original de las llaves de mi madre, utilice una poción de Hécate para crear esta pieza única capaz de abrir una puerta hasta el sitio o la dimensión en donde pueda encontrarse la terca de mi madre. Y ahora me dispongo a usarla.-

-Espera creía que no querías ver a tu madre?-

-Una cosa es que no quiera verla y otra que me desentienda de ella por completo, digo después de todo es mi madre y es mi obligación protegerla y velar por ella. Claro que ella no tiene que saberlo sino la tendría jorobando mis días y noches. Durante nuestro último pleito aproveche para copiar sus llaves energéticas, mama ni cuenta se dio cuando le esculque su bolso.-

-Perséfone esculcaste el bolso de Deméter!-

-Si Hades, el bolso de mi madre así como solía esculcar también en los bolsos de tus túnicas.- Le decía toda tranquila la rubia como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Shion tuvo que tragarse la risa al ver la cara de espanto de Hades, definitivamente le encantaba la osadía de esa Diosa.

-Ahora señores me permiten irme.-

-Yo iré contigo, según lo que cuentan tu madre ha perdido los pedales un poco más de lo habitual y no vaya a ser que intente algo contra ti o contra esa chica.

-Tu! Oye se trata de calmarla no de provocarla, ella te odia a muerte y lo sabes.-

-Si pero también sé que el último enfrentamiento que tuvo la llevo a intentar agredirte.-

-Se cuidarme sola.-

-Déjame ir.-

-Que no!-

-Anda por favor te prometo que me dejare insultar y hasta golpear por ella sin poner resistencia.-

Claro que aquello le calo en los huesos no solo a Perséfone sino al mismo Shion quien no daba crédito al ofrecimiento de Hades. El antiguo patriarca decidió prevenir al resto mientras que ella y Hades seguían enfrascados en su discusión.

-Por todos nosotros no tienes por qué dejarte insultar por ella.-

-Si eso te complace lo hare.-

-No Hades eso no me complace.-

-Entonces qué es lo que te complace pídemelo y te lo daré con tal que me dejes acompañarte.-

Ella sintió un escalofrió, él le estaba rogando y para colmo estaba dispuesto a soportar de frente a su madre. Había una cosa que a ella le complacería aunque no podría tenerlo en ese preciso momento pero pensó que quizás pudiera sacar ventaja de esa proposición.

-Estas seguro que me darías lo que yo te pidiera o que aceptarías lo que yo propusiera?-

El la miraba directo a los ojos y aunque dentro de sí tuvo miedo a que ella pudiese pedirle que la dejase libre, aun así no se retractó. Conservo su frio temple y repitió a la vez que mejoro su propuesta.

-Te daré o hare lo que tu desees con tal de que me permitas acompañarte y si es necesario protegerte de cualquier peligro. Y como sé que esa luciérnaga azul te cae bien me propongo a protegerlas a ambas. Ahora me dejaras acompañarte por favor?-

Los ojos de Perséfone emitieron un brillo un tanto tenebroso, como a su vez divertido.

-Está bien acepto que me acompañes y que nos protejas.-

-Dime que es lo que deseas que te dé y te lo daré ahora mismo.-

-No, ahora no, en cuanto traigamos a Mitchelle sana y salva tendrás que cumplir tu palabra sea lo que sea me lo tendrás que conceder.-

Aquello era un pacto entre Dioses así que no había fuerza ni de este ni de otro mundo que pudiera impedirlo. Ella le hizo una señal acercándole su mano y ambos salieron juntos a través de un portal que ambos dioses abrieron utilizando sus cosmos aunados al poder de la llave.

Todo listo, dirección casa de la queridisima _mami suegra_.


	40. Chapter 40 Saquenme de Aqui!

Capítulo 40 Sáquenme de aquí!

Hades y Perséfone se vieron en una acogedora zona residencial de alguna ciudad primer mundista, el señor de las tinieblas buscaba cualquier indicio que les guiara rumbo a su queridísima hermana-suegra, lo único que ambos pudieron coincidir es que debían estar en algún sitio de habla inglesa ya que los paneles se leían en inglés. Al no tener ni idea de cuál de todas esas hermosas y elegantes casas pudiera ser el escondite de la diosa maternal ambos empezaron a recorrer la acera para ver si podían percibir aunque fuese un mínimo rastro de su cosmos.

-Perséfone creí que esa llave nos conduciría al sitio exacto no que nos dejaría cerca.-

-Oye no te quejes es lo mejor que pude lograr con el conjuro de Hécate de cualquier forma siento que no estamos lejos.-

El camino se veía algo largo y pues una conversación informal podría hacerlo más ameno.

-Puedo preguntar desde cuando estudias hechicería con esa vieja bruja?-

-Pues desde que tú creaste el Cositos.-

-Por todos nosotros ya debes tener el Magisterio completo en el tema.-

-Pues sí, además me gusta, es entretenido e interesante.-

-Ah sí y que sabes hacer con eso? Digo ya tienes un cosmos poderoso al ser una Diosa para que te sirve tener conocimientos mágicos?-

-Pues me sirven para transformarme en ancianita y engañar a falsos patriarcas, para drogar a nuestro antiguo perro y huir del inframundo, y para mantenerme escondida del resto de los dioses pudiendo así pasearme tranquilamente por el planeta y así poder estudiar a los humanos.-

-No sabía que te interesaban los humanos.-

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.-

-Pues me gustaría saberlas, digo me gustaría que las compartieras conmigo.-

Ella se detuvo en plena calle para mirarlo de frente y sincerarse.

-Después de miles de años que has rehuido de mí, teniéndome encerrada junto a ti esos seis meses por año y hoy solo hoy te pica la curiosidad por conocerme? De verdad que no te entiendo Hades. Cuando me pretendías me hacías sentir que siempre estaría segura junto a ti, que siempre tendría un sitio dentro de ti. Me conviertes en tu esposa y después desconfías de mí, te alejas sin dejarme y me engañas descaradamente con…-

-Yo no la ame! En ningún momento hubo otra que no fueses tu dentro de mi alma. Es verdad que fui un estúpido y quise sacar mi despecho vengándome de tu disque traición. Si me acosté con ella fue solo por despecho, pero jamás he sentido nada más por ella ni por ninguna otra. Estaba celoso de ese humano, jamás pude ver que solo era un cariño maternal de tu parte. Además el hecho de que no pudiésemos tener…-

Ella bajo la mirada dándole la espalda.

-Por favor no lo digas. Eso me parte el alma.-

-Mi amada reina yo también deseaba tener descendencia, pero si no está en nuestro destino no pienso perderte por ello. Te quiero con o sin hijos.-

-Te dije que ya no siguieras!-

No pudo contenerse y la tomo de los brazos forzándola a girarse y darle la cara. Ella se encontró con esos ojos aguamarina quienes habían perdido su antigua serenidad y ahora le mostraban una evidente desesperación.

-Hare lo que sea con tal de que me perdones, con tal de que vuelvas conmigo. Quiero empezar de cero como el primer día. Te necesito Perséfone, no soy nadie sin ti.-

-Basta no hagas que me arrepienta de haber aceptado que me acompañaras y te recuerdo que me diste tu palabra para que te dejara venir.-

-Por todos nosotros Perséfone no me pidas que te deje o que no quieres verme, antes prefiero ser devorado por la Sombra a vivir una eternidad sin ti. Ni el veneno de Eris pudo conseguir que pudiese estar sin ti, jamás pude echarte del inframundo porque la sola idea me mataba. –

El comenzaba a sujetarla de los brazos desesperado jalándola no para dañarla sino en su desesperación por querer convencerla de sus palabras.

-Hades cálmate! Suéltame que me haces daño.-

Al darse cuenta de su brusquedad reacciono.

-Lo siento no quise dañarte solo que…-

-No pienso pedirte nada de eso, así que cálmate.-

-Entonces que es lo que piensas…-

-Ya te dije que será después de recobrar a Mitchelle y vámonos ya que no quiero que el tiempo que pasa con mi madre termine por traumatizar hasta a su criatura.-

Así siguieron caminando unos cuantos minutos cuando ella se detuvo en seco haciéndolo girarse para mostrarle algo.

-Que pasa linda?-

-Mira esa casa de allá no te parece un tanto diferente.-

-Bueno, así muy diferente pues no. Digo no está mal es grande tiene colores a mi gusto demasiados luminosos y a mi gusto ese jardín desbordando de plantas habría que podarlo un poco...-

-En serio querido no sé cómo puedes ser uno de los tres dioses más poderosos y seas tan distraído. Esa casa es la única que tiene vegetación tipo amazónica, el resto de las casas parecen la sabana en comparación a esa.-

-Vaya pues ahora que lo dices…-

-Vamos no hay que perder tiempo.-

-Y que sugieres tocar la puerta y que nos la cierre en las narices o entrar por alguna ventana.-

-Eso es! vaya así me gusta que comiences a despertarte del letargo.-

-Qué?! Quieres que forcemos una ventana?-

-Mira lo mejor es entrar por esa ventana de allá.-

La rubia le indico una ventana mediana que se encontraba justo después del jardín, aunque para poder entrar por ella había que trepar un poco.

-Vamos por aquí y procura que no te vean así que oculta tu cosmos.- le decía la diosa mientras se acercaba al sitio para después mentalizar lo que harían y una vez que lo tuvo claro.

-Hades quédate de pie y ponte duro que voy a trepar por encima de ti.-

-Quieres subirte a mis hombros, pero aunque alcances la dichosa ventana sin nuestros cosmos no sé cómo quieres que entremos? El mosquitero esta atornillado y no va a ser fácil abrirlo.-

-De eso yo me encargo.- Le dijo la chica sonriendo pícaramente mientras sacaba de su bolso un destornillador.

El pobre Hades no daba crédito a lo que veía, su mujer era más fuerte que cualquier espía de los gobiernos humanos. Tenía que aceptar que esta faceta oculta de su esposa le parecía fascinante, a la vez que arriesgado, pero al no tener un mejor plan la acomodo en sus hombros y la trepo por la ventana.

Así estuvieron unos quince minutos mientras que ella maniobraba sacando tornillo por tornillo y él se debatía con soportar los movimientos bruscos de sus pies, una que otra patada en el rostro, claro accidental, menos mal que se había quitado esos infernales tacones sino aquello hubiese sido tortuoso.

-Que tal te falta menos?-

-Ya este es el último.-

Al sacar el último tornillo ella se deslizo dentro de la casa y él se ayudó de un tubo de desagüe que venia del techo para alcanzar el hueco de la dichosa ventana. Ya ahí ella lo atrapo de las manos y le ayudo jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas y siempre manteniendo el mayor silencio posible. Hasta que de un jalón entro por la ventana cayéndole encima quedando a unos escasos milímetros de sus suaves labios. Los alientos se chocaban y la cercanía era bastante tentadora para ambos y aún más para él quien estaba ansioso y no se resistió a darle aunque fuese una suave caricia casi inocente aunque cargada de amor. Lo que comenzó como un suave roce de labios termino por profundizar uniendo sus lenguas en una suave danza misma que hubiese seguido si ella no hubiese recobrado la cordura para hacerlo parar. Le hablo muy bajito casi en un susurro.

-Hades para aquí no.-

-Eso quiere decir que en otro sitio si.- Le decía con el mismo tono de voz más un aire pícaro.

-Bueno como mínimo no quiero hacerlo en el cuarto de baño de mi madre.-

Vaya que esa frase le saco una amplia sonrisa al de ojos aguamarina. -Quieres hacerlo?-

-Ale a lo nuestro.-

-Bueno que remedio.

Salieron del cuarto de baño sin hacer ruido, se percataron de una voz que venía de otra pieza y se acercaron con toda discreción. Aquella voz ambos la conocían y más Perséfone ya que había sido la primera voz que había escuchado desde su nacimiento.

-Insisto que no deberías utilizar esos pantalones ajustados, no es bueno que el vientre este tan comprimido. Debes de ir haciéndote ya de ropa de maternidad. Hoy en día las hacen con colores vivos y a la moda, no como en mis tiempos que andábamos en esas batas levanta cacas. No si esa es la ventaja de encarnarse en esta era la verdad dentro de lo que cabe ya se cuenta con muchas más cosas para llevar en estos periodos tan magníficos como lo son los embarazos. A propósito ya te conté que subí como 20 kilos en el embarazo de Core?-

-Si como diez veces y la verdad yo quisiera…-

-Por eso te insisto que es muy importante que te cuides durante los cuarenta días después del nacimiento es ahí donde recobraras tu figura. Ah eso sí y nada de sexo, dile al abusivo ese de tu maltratador que no eres su objeto y que si tiene tantas ganas que se compre una revista de esas y se vaya al baño como lo hacen todos.-

-Kanon no es un maltratador es solo que…-

-No te preocupes querida yo te entiendo, una tiene que aguantarles con tal de experimentar la dicha de traer vida. Desgraciadamente el proceso natural es un tanto injusto pero que le vamos a hacer.-

-No en realidad yo amo a Kanon y…-

-Pobrecita de ti, ni lo digas vienes a encarnarte en este mundo para que reconectemos nuestros cosmos y te ves forzada a aceptar a un hombre para experimentar la gestación.-

-No en realidad yo… bueno y usted ya reconecto su cosmos al del planeta? Es que sabe no es que no disfrute de esta conversación, pero pues sin su energía el mundo se hundirá y pues quisiera pedirle que…-

-No te preocupes querida ahora mismo me encargo de reconectarme, ese bebe que llevas necesita un mundo en donde crecer.-

Inmediatamente Deméter encendió su cosmos haciendo emanar una hermosa luz verde- rosa todos los presentes sintieron como la energía de la Diosa volvía a su equilibrio. Perséfone quien estaba junto a Hades escondida tras una pared solo pudo decirle vía a cosmos a su esposo.

-Lo logro! La peli rojita la convenció!-

Ambos suspiraron con alivio al menos eso era una cosa menos de que preocuparse ahora faltaba la segunda parte y esa era sacar a Mitchelle de ahí. Aquello último se veía aún más difícil que huir de la sombra ya que Deméter no la dejaba ni respirar un segundo sola.

Mitchelle trataba de salir de ahí, aunque sin éxito alguno porque la diosa insistía en seguir compartiendo sus buenos concejos con ella y la verdad eso era peor que la isla de zombis de Poseidón.

-Ya es hora que comiences a aplicarte los aceites anti estrías.-

-Estrías…-

-Hija cuando el bebe comience a notarse tu piel se estirara es muy probable que aun que uses estos aceites de todas formas se te creen algunas estrías. Créeme no son nada lindas.-

-Quiere decir que mi cuerpo se va a poner feo?-

-Bueno pequeña los embarazos deterioran nuestros organismos el proceso de dar vida tiene sus consecuencias porque crees que muchos hombres suelen abandonar a sus mujeres después de que estas les dan hijos. Los muy desgraciados prefieren la compañía de pieles jóvenes y tersas y se olvidan de nosotras.-

-Kanon me va a dejar por una más joven?-

-Seguro, todos lo hacen, es cierto que eres linda pero los años pasaran sobre ti y dejaran estragos en todo tu cuerpo. Los hombres siempre quieren mercancía fresca.

-Mercancía…?-

-Eso somos para ellos simple mercancía juguetes para sus desahogos y sirvientas que les limpiamos sus inmundicias.-

-No Kanon me ama bien, yo siento su luz en él y…-

-Y ahora la sientes?-

-Bueno es que la verdad desde que me embarace me siento un poco descontrolada y…-

-Lo ves si dices eso es porque ya no sientes aquella luz ósea que lo que digo es cierto hacer un bebe fue divertido para él y seguro que ahora ha buscado una excusa idiota para hacerte a un lado y eso es porque has comenzado a estorbarle.-

-No! Eso no es cierto es solo que la noticia de la muerte de su madre le descontrolo un poco y…-

-Cuantos años tiene muerta?-

-Bueno deben de ser más de treinta pero apenas hace unos días y…-

-Lo ves son excusas, la verdad es que no quiere tenerte cerca porque ya no le eres tan divertida como antes, ahora llevas un hijo por lo tanto aquello se vuelve serio.-

-Pero si es serio soy su esposa nos casamos hace un mes y…-

-Entonces ya estará pensando en buscarse una amante, contigo ya tiene la sirvienta y la niñera gratuita, solo se buscara una joven que lo satisfaga sin ningún compromiso que el mero sexo.-

Mitchelle estaba a punto de llorar sentía ganas de que la tierra se abriese y se la tragase completa. Perséfone y Hades estaban fríos de oír tremendos disparates, él no podía evitar preguntarse si durante los seis meses que pasaba su mujer con su madre esta se la pasaría diciéndole esas estupideces. Perséfone ardía de coraje al escuchar las tonterías de su madre y algo dentro de ella estallo cuando vio brotar las lágrimas de los ojos de la peli roja. Simplemente no se pudo contener.

-Pero quieres callarte ya y dejar de decirle esa zarpa de mentiras a Mitchelle!-

Deméter quedo fría al ver que su hija salía detrás de un muro, una emoción la invadió al creer que vendría a unírsele, pero así rápido se esfumo cuando vio quien la acompañaba.

-Core! Que haces aquí y con ese generado!-

-Ese generado es mi esposo madre! Y vengo aquí para recuperar a Mitchelle antes de que tus palabras le provoquen un aborto!-

-Decir la verdad no puede causar abortos!-

-Pero tú no la dices! Ni siquiera conoces a Kanon y ya estas estereotipándolo como lo peor!-

-Escuche como le hablo en la cabaña, y créeme no tuvo ninguna consideración con ella!-

-Seguro que estaba nervioso además sé que la puta de Eris estaba ahí y eso debió alterarlo más!- ella asesino a su madre!-

-Vaya yo no sabía eso, sin embargo sigo pensando que no se portó bien con ella.- Pero, tu qué haces aquí y con él?!-

-Ya te dije que vinimos por ella, es la representante del rayo azul y es la única que puede percibir a la mente de la sombra. Además es mi amiga y …-

-Pero como es que tienes un cuerpo humano?-

-Eso es cortesía de Hermes para mi participación en esta misión.-

-Si querías encarnarte yo te hubiese ayudado a nacer como lo he hecho yo misma. Si eres humana quiere decir que estas libre por ese periodo de tu matrimonio con él.-

Hades quería morirse de rabia al escuchar las palabras de su suegra, no dejaba pasar ni una.

-Soy libre madre y no podrás cuartear mi libertad, no pienso quedarme contigo por nada del mundo. Y sobre mi relación con respecto a Hades eso es algo que a ti no te importa!-

Vaya que esa frase sonaba como canticos divinos en los oídos del señor de las tinieblas. Este solo se sonrió de manera triunfante ocasionando la furia de su hermana-suegra.

Perséfone y Deméter comenzaron una guerra de palabras delante de un orgulloso Hades y una desconcertada y deprimida Mitchelle quien intentaba en vano interrumpirlas. En uno de esos intentos Deméter le paso un hilo de tejer y un par de agujas y le dijo que él bebe necesitaría una mantita para cuando naciera cubrirlo con ella. Después siguió su campal discusión con su hija mientras que Hades la observo como cogía toda nerviosa el hilo de tejer sin siquiera saber qué hacer con las agujas. Era un fiasco tejiendo y como Hades se desesperaba de que las otras dos no dejaban de pelear, de que tú no controlas mi vida, de que tú eres una malagradecida, de que eres una posesiva, él intento en vano interrumpirlas, pero solo consiguió que su reina le gritara.

-Hades! haz algo útil y ensénale a la niña a tejer.-

Sintió que sus ojos se les saldrían de sus orbitas ante tan estúpida propuesta, pero al ver a una Mitchelle que intentaba en vano juntar las agujas para pasar el dichoso hilo mientras que a su vez iba derramando lágrimas de frustración, estrés y hormonas sintió tristeza por la chica y tomo las agujas y el hilo mostrándole como se hacía aquello. Luego después de mostrarle le encontró cierto gustillo y abrió los cajones de un mueble donde encontró otro par de agujas y otro hilo de estambre y se puso a tejer con la peli roja.

-Vamos mírame bien aquí pasas el hilo y con esta aguja lo tomas y lo jalas así, comprendes?-

-La verdad esto es muy difícil.-

-Que no niña mira ahora lo voy a hacer de nuevo fíjate bien.-

Bueno como mínimo se sintió bien de que la peli roja ya no lloraba, solo era cuestión de ver la manera de interrumpir a aquellas dos para irse de ahí y pensó en una solución más sencilla. Encendió su cosmos y se comunicó vía telepatía con Shion de Aries pidiéndole si podía hacerles el favor de venir por todos, ya que aquello era una jungla y dos fieras se estaban matando sin tregua. El antiguo patriarca reunió a todo el grupo en el salón de la mansión, ya Hades le había dado las coordenadas de su ubicación con solo sentir su cosmos podía ubicarle y con la ayuda de Mu, Kiki y de las del prisma tele transportaron a todos directo al salón.

Todos esperaban impacientes sobre todo Kanon cuando de inmediato aparecieron las dos diosas agarrándose al chongo casi tiradas en el suelo dándose hasta patadas, mientras que Hades abrazaba protectoramente a Mitchelle quien aún traía el hilo y las agujas en las manos lo mismo que él.

El gemelo menor corrió junto a ella sin más explicaciones la tomo fuerte entre sus brazos y se sorprendió de que ella no correspondiera a su abrazo, más aun ni siquiera soltaba las dichosas agujas. Era remarcable que había tejido una buena parte de la mantita. Kanon trato de buscar sus ojos pero ella seguía tejiendo sin si quiera mostrarle que sentía su presencia. Hades se acercó a ambos y le dijo a Kanon casi al oído.

-Escucha dale tiempo la pobre acaba de pasar una tarde entera con Deméter, con suerte saldrá del shock en un par de días.- Después miro a Mitchelle y le dijo. –Muy bien recuerda recto verso y primero haces un nudito y luego lo unes al otro.- La cara de frustración de Kanon era evidente y con él todos los presentes miraban que en efecto la misión había sido un éxito, pero ahora tenían a Deméter ahí metida con ellos, a una Mitchelle traumatizada psicológicamente y a un Hades que hacía muy bonitas bufandas.

A veces es mejor no preguntar, así que Kanon se llevó a su mujer en brazos rumbo a la enfermería mientras que Saori, Saga y Gabrielle les acompañaron. Las amazonas del prisma lograron separar a las dos diosas y le designaron una habitación a Deméter quien insistió que no se quedaría más que un par de días, solo lo suficiente para relevarles algunas cosas que podrían ser utilices de Eris. Poseidón y Hermes se llevaron a un muy creativo Hades y el resto de los caballeros y amazonas prefirieron ponerse a entrenar como mínimo eso les distraería un poco.

Llegada la noche Kanon entro a ver en la habitación para percatarse si Mitchelle aun dormía, pero esta no estaba en cama y la luz del baño estaba encendida. Se acercó silenciosamente y abrió despacio la puerta y ahí estaba ella desnuda y preparando el agua de la ducha. Era lógico que ella no se sentía nada bien ya que lloraba mientras que observaba en el espejo su cuerpo desnudo y con su mano acariciaba tiernamente su vientre. El gemelo no soporto más y fue directo a abrazarla por la espalda.

-Mi muñequita ya no llores, perdóname, no debí dejarte sola estos últimos días y menos hablarte de esa manera. No sabes el miedo que tenía sentí que podría pasarles algo y me quise morir.-

Aunque parecía ser que era otro asunto el que más preocupaba a su joven esposa a quien las lágrimas no dejaban de invadirle.

-Engordare, lo sabes?-

-Que dices?-

-Que engordare y me saldrán estrías, y mi cuerpo se deteriorara.-

-Amor porque dices eso?-

-Porque me duele pensar que ya no soy divertida para ti, que ya no quieres estar conmigo y que buscaras a una chica más joven para desahogar tus pasiones con ella, mientras que yo seré tu sirvienta y la niñera de tus hijos!- Sin más se puso a llorar desconsolada.

-Déjame adivinar la diosa anti hombres te ha metido semejantes idioteces en la cabeza. No me sorprende que Perséfone haya puesto tierra de por medio.-

La otra seguía llorando –Me dejaras porque ya no te gustare y…. ahhhhhhh!-

-Eso jamás! Primero que nada es hermoso que tengamos un hijo y eso de las estrías me da igual porque hasta yo tengo. Segundo, yo no quiero desahogar nada con nadie que no seas tú ya que te amo y eso no va a cambiar jamás! Tercero, tú no eres mi sirvienta ya que eres incapaz de lavar ni tus calzones y sabes de sobra que desde que estamos juntos soy yo quien te los lava, eres pésima planchando por eso soy yo quien lo hago y la ultimas vez que agarraste una sarten por poco y nos rostizas a todos. Y cuarto!, no serás la niñera de mis hijos sino su madre y yo seré el padre, por si fuera poco tienes el sueño tan pesado que dudo que puedas levantarte en la madrugada a cambiarles los pañales. Así que por el amor de todos los dioses bésame ya! y olvídate de todas esas pendejadas! -

Unos segundos meditándolo y se dio cuenta que él tenía mucha razón, así que decidió entregarse a sus labios sin ningún reparo y obedecer a su hombre en todo aquello que él le demandase al menos por esa noche.

-Ahora vamos a tomar esa ducha calientita que pienso enjabonarte todo el cuerpo y después iremos a la cama y te demostrare lo mucho que me encantas así embarazada mi muñequita.-

Se besaron con mucho amor y deseo mientras entraban juntos y desnudos a esa cálida y reconfortante ducha, aunque Mitchelle aun guardaba una duda.

-Kanon en serio tienes estrías?-

En otra de las habitaciones Hades se disponía a descansar cuando alguien toco en su puerta, al abrir se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

-Perséfone que haces aquí? Bueno no me molesta que estés aquí, pero sabiendo que tu madre camina por la mansión no crees que…-

-Me diste tu palabra estas dispuesto a cumplir?-

-Sabes que si.-

-Sea lo que sea?-

-Sí, pidas lo que pidas te lo concederé.-

La rubia saco una extraña sonrisa que desubico un poco al dios de las tinieblas.

-Sabes que soy humana bueno que tendré este cuerpo humano por un año, así que oficialmente no estamos casados hasta que vuelva a mi cuerpo divino.-

-Si eso ya lo sé, pero no entiendo que es lo que deseas, quieres que te haga mortal por más tiempo?-

-No, no quiero eso.-

-Entonces dime que deseas?-

Por los pasillos de la mansión Deméter se paseaba sigilosa con el único afán de encontrar la habitación de su hija e intentar convencerla para que volviese con ella y se olvidara de esa misión suicida. Aunque cual fue su sorpresa de ser sorprendida por quien menos se esperaba.

-Deméter que haces aquí a estas horas?-

-Vaya Poseidón veo que te has encarnado en el cuerpo de un joven de buen ver.-

-Bueno yo siempre suelo encarnarme en miembros de esta familia, pero vuelvo a mi pregunta inicial que haces aquí a estas horas?-

-Estoy buscando a Core, que otra cosa crees que hago? Ni de loca le permitiré que siga apoyando esta misión suicida en la que todos ustedes se han metido.-

-Deja en paz a Perséfone es una adulta y no necesita que su mama le cuide, además es una diosa tan poderosa como Athena así que no tienes por qué infravalorarla.-

-En primer lugar se llama Core y el hecho que me preocupe por ella no quiere decir que no la valore! Es mi hija y no quiero que termine siendo devorada por ese monstruo que alberga Eris en su cuerpo.-

-Si fallamos, TODOS seremos tragados por esa cosa incluso tu.-

Aunque Deméter quisiera disfrazarlo Julián le resultaba un hombre bastante atractivo y como su energía es fertilidad pura y dura no pudo evitar sugerir.

-Mi querido Poseidón dime en esta vida sigues siendo el mismo canalla que conocí o tu estancia en los jarrones de Athena te ha dulcificado el carácter, sabes tengo que aceptar que eres todo un semental, nuestros dos hijos que tuvimos en un pasado fueron criaturas sanas y hermosas. Ya tengo tiempo añorando el volver a cargar vida dentro de mí. Te apetece?-

La diosa le miro de manera sensual mientras se le acercaba robándole su espacio vital por más que él retrocedió en un instante se vio aprisionado entre la pared y el cuerpo voluptuoso de la diosa. Sus ojos expresaban terror y trato de no verse demasiado grosero con ella haciéndole entender que él no compartía sus deseos.

-Escúchame yo estoy casado con alguien a quien amo y no tengo ojos ni sentimientos para nadie más.-

-Pero yo no estoy buscando ningún sentimiento es solo que al ver a esa chica embarazada me surgió el deseo de volver a llevar vida dentro de mí y conociéndote pues pensé que podríamos revivir viejos tiempos.-

El trataba de zafarse de ella pero esta lo tenía arrinconado, no quería recurrir a la fuerza, pero de verse obligado lo haría lo menos violento posible.

-No soy el mismo de antes, ya no estoy envenenado de poder, y te agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero no estoy interesa…-

No pudo terminar su frase cuando ella se le había echado encima besándolo sin previo aviso, es cierto que Deméter era muy hermosa, pero él no tenía ni el mínimo deseo por ella, lástima que Gabrielle no pudo cerciorarse de ello.

-Julián! –

El empujo con fuerza a su acosadora haciéndola caer sentada en el suelo, mientras que vio cómo su mujer lo miraba con el alma hecha pedazos. Gabrielle sintió que la pesadilla volvía, tenía inmensas ganas de desaparecer y eso hizo orbito su cuerpo antes de que él pudiese emitir algún sonido.

-Gabrielle no! Espera no es…!-

-Pero si es ella, es la sirena de aquella vida. Te has vuelto a casar con ella?!-

-Si estoy casado con ella y la amo y por tu culpa ella debe estar odiándome ahora mismo!

Eres una loca o qué diablos te pasa, el acto de procrear debe venir unido a la energía del amor, de lo contrario pierde su origen su verdadero origen, y yo no te amo a ti!-

-Pero qué diablos estas diciendo el amor y la vida son dos cosas distintas!-

-No, no lo son, nosotros lo hemos vuelto algo distinto, en el origen cuando nos desprendimos de la fuente éramos conscientes del poder del amor. Fue nuestro maldito ego el que nos hizo separar las energías, por nuestra culpa el planeta esta infestado de estas teorías separatistas y dañinas!-

-Ya hablas como Core, lo que me faltaba era encontrarme a otro Dios filosófico y creyente de la nueva era.-

-Que lastima me das si piensas así de tu hija y que lastima me das si no eres capaz de aceptar que tu ego te ha convertido en una madre posesiva y asfixiante. Como Diosa te has olvidado de tus orígenes de luz y ahora te comportas como una mujer caprichosa y anticuada.-

-Como te atreves?! Después de todo lo que me hiciste en la época del mito y ahora vienes a…-

-Evoluciona Deméter! Déjate ya de viejos estereotipos, deja ya de separar la vida del amor y sobre todo deja ya de joderle su felicidad a tu hija y a tu hermano!-

Julián se dio la media vuelta bastante molesto pero dispuesto a encontrar a Gabrielle para explicarle las cosas y de ser necesario suplicarle su perdón. No tuvo que caminar mucho ya que en la habitación de al lado estaba su esposa quien se secaba sus lágrimas mientras que sonreía contenta, había escuchado la discusión de los dos dioses y estaba orgullosa de su amado emperador. Al verla Julián corrió directo a ella para atraparla en sus brazos antes de que ella fuese a desaparecerse de nuevo.

-Mi luciérnaga perdóname nunca debí dejarla acercarse tanto.-

-Tranquilo escuche todo, vaya ahora veo porque en este planeta hay personas que creen que las mujeres están solo hechas para procrear. Si la energía que Deméter envía está influenciada por sus ideologías, con suerte este mundo aún no se ha autodestruido. –

-Quiero escuchar de tus labios que me perdonas y que confías en mí, mi lucecita.-

-Sentí horrible cuando le vi besándote, sentí que…-

-Ese beso fue forzado y amargo mi Gaby, mira ahora mismo te mostrare lo que es un verdadero beso.-

Vaya que el señor de los mares sabia besar, sus labios eran como el mar absorbentes y sus besos profundos, en un segundo era capaz de sumergir a la chica en el más profundo deseo. Aun podía sentir algo de tristeza en ella así que decidió que como la noche era larga ya tendría muchas horas para trabajar copiosamente en hacerle entender, por medio de caricias y de otros jueguitos, a su mujer que ella era la única.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la mansión la Diosa Afrodita buscaba como loca algo dentro de sus cajones, sin éxito alguno, así que pensó que quizás alguien habría entrado en su habitación y haberlo tomado, aunque se le hizo extraño. Bueno no es que fuese algo indispensable para sobrevivir pero le parecía inquietante que no se encontrase en donde ella estaba segura haberlo dejado. Decidió ir a la habitación de su hijo quizás él lo habría tomado, se sonrió pícaramente mientras pensó en voz alta.

-Mi pequeño Afrodita definitivamente es sangre de mi sangre, aunque bueno soy su madre y podría habérmelas pedido, y además también se llevó... bueno será mejor cerciorarme.-

Justo al llegar a la puerta sonó un par de veces para no entrar importunando, un minuto después Afrodita de piscis abría la puerta vestido con una bata de baño y el cabella mojado.

-Madre que haces a estas horas?-

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada mi pillín?-

-No, bueno estaba por secarme el cabello, Eli está leyendo un libro, pero nada fuera de…-

No pudo terminar su frase cuando se escuchó el grito loco de Deméter por toda la mansión y estaba que echaba fuego.

-Core qué diablos estás haciendo! y tu miserable cómo es posible que…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Les voy a matar a ambos!-

En menos de dos segundos todos se levantaron a toda prisa en dirección de donde provenían los gritos, estos venían claramente de la habitación de Hades. Saori venia llegando a toda velocidad cuando al pasar la puerta, que estaba abierta de par en par, se arrepintió totalmente de haberlo hecho.

Ahí estaba Perséfone desnuda montada sobre Hades quien estaba esposado a la cabecera de la cama mientras que su pecho estaba cubierto de crema chantilly y fresas. La joven diosa tenía los labios manchados con la crema y tranquilamente chupaba y saboreaba sin ningún pudor sus dedos recubiertos de la sustancia que tomaba del pecho del Dios mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una vela dejando caer esporádicamente pequeñas gotas de cera sobre los ya rojos e hinchados pezones del peli negro. Enfrente de ellos Deméter los observaba con terror y ganas de asesinarles, sin embargo esto parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo a ninguno de los dos, inclusive su hija continuaba embistiendo sin ningún recato y salvajemente al de ojos aguamarina. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que Saori hubiese entrado en la alcoba y estuviese viéndoles toda roja de la vergüenza. Al siguiente segundo entro la diosa Afrodita y quedo extasiada de ver a su homóloga desinhibida y gozando, mientras que el feliz de Hades se dejaba montar, chupar, morder y hasta quemar por su antes esposa ahora amante sin poner resistencia alguna. Deméter quiso lanzarles un ataque de cosmos, pero la bella diosa la tomo fuertemente del brazo y le hizo una señal a Saori para que le ayudase a sacarla de ahí. La diosa de la fertilidad no dejaba de gritar como loca.

-Pero porque me sacan a mí?! Que no ven que la que ha perdido los pedales es ella! Core detente ahora mismo, como es posible que seas una…-

La Diosa de la Sabiduría encendió su cosmos energía furiosa contra Deméter.

-Cállate ya o te juro que te meteré en uno de mis preciados jarrones!

Después mando un mensaje vía cosmos alertando a todos sus caballeros y amazonas para que ninguno irrumpiera en la alcohola, lo mismo que a los otros dos dioses.

De inmediato los aires se calmaron y Athena pudo continuar su frase.

-Ahora mismo me dices si vas a cooperar con nosotros, porque de lo contrario uniré mi cosmos con el del resto de los Dioses que están en esta mansión y te juro que después de que te metamos y te sellemos en la jarra le pediré a mi esposo que te envié a la dimensión más lejana que conozca!-

La rubia se vio en medio del pasillo observada por todos y bueno la idea de la jarra no era tan apetecible menos después de haberse encarnado, así que prefirió la primera opción.

-Yo sé dónde está Ares, y creo saber qué papel juega él en la partida de Eris.-

-Quieres decir que son cómplices?-

-No, no precisamente pero sé que él influencia cada movimiento que toma Eris. Tráelo a tus filas y puedo asegurarte que ella no podrá sostenerse.-

-No te entiendo si acabas de decir que no están juntos en esto.-

-Desintoxica a Ares y convéncelo de que se una a tus filas es todo lo que te puedo decir.-

El dios Hermes se acercó a las tres diosas bastante interesado en profundizar en el tema, aunque era claro que de alguna manera Deméter ya les había dicho todo.

-En donde esta él mi queridísima Tía?-

-Búsquenlo en las montañas de Siberia en los Montes Cherski.-

La Diosa madre se abrió paso entre todos con el único afán de partir inmediatamente.

-Espera te vas?-

-Soy una Diosa pacifica, bueno salvo cuando me jalan más allá de mis limites, en cualquier caso no estoy interesada en participar en esta misión suicida ni quiero ver a mi hija siendo devorada por esa cosa.-

-Entonces quédate a ayudarnos.-

-Mucho ayuda quien no estorba. Mi hija siempre fue mi obsesión y mi único interés en este mundo, pero veo que ella ya no necesita de mí, que ya no es una niña y que bueno me guste o no le gusta el _sado_.-

Todos se quedaron con una cara de interrogación, que querría decir con eso del _sado_, salvo Afrodita y Athena lo comprendieron en el acto, pero ambas prefirieron no decir ni una palabra del asunto.

-En cuanto al imbécil de Hades tengo que aceptar que debe querer mucho a Core para permitirle…-

Todos los caballeros la miraban expectantes… - Permitirle… vestir con esa ropa tan ajustada que usan hoy en día…- Saori dio un suspiro de alivio, mientras que la diosa de la belleza aprovecho el momento para aclararle a su manera unas cosas.

-Bueno tengo que admitir que yo le he prestado una que otra cosita jejejeje.-

Athena le dio un codazo a su homóloga para que no fuese a volver a provocar a Deméter, después de todo por fin estaba razonando pacíficamente.

Era claro que ella se iría, pero para asegurarse de una forma u otra que mínimo quedaría en seguridad Hermes le sugirió que se pusiese en contacto con Frank alias Dionisio, como mínimo él podría protegerla en caso de que Eris decidiera ir en su contra. Ella acepto con tal de que la dejasen ir y así evitar la incomodidad de encontrarse con la descarada de su hija y su hermano-yerno. En escasos segundos la Diosa se tele transporto con dirección a Las Vegas mientras que el resto relajaban sus rostro y se disponían a volver a la cama.

El Dios Hermes estaba por cerrar su habitación cuando su querida diosa de la sensualidad se le metió en un segundo.

-Mi bella son casi las dos de la mañana y no tengo ganas de discutir contigo de...-

Ella cerró la puerta pasándole el cerrojo y sin ninguna advertencia se dejó ir a besarle sus labios mientras que sus traviesas manos comenzaron a casi arrancarle su camisa.

-Que haces? –decía él jadeante entre los besos y las caricias salvajes y delirantes de la diosa.

-No quieres? Vamos yo sé que sí. Te mueres de ganas tanto como yo.-

La camisa del Dios cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto unos perfectos pectorales y una piel tan suave como la seda, a la diosa se le antojo devorarlo a besos, pasar su lengua delineando un camino desde su cuello hasta su obligo.

-No me hagas esto, no otra vez, te lo suplico mujer, para.-

Sus palabras eran contradichas por las evidentes señales que su cuerpo emitía. Ella sonrió pícaramente mientras dirigía sus labios a lamerle el cuello al castaño y sus manos se encargaban de masajear su muy erecta virilidad.

-Dilo Hermes, anda dímelo ya.-

Por más que quiso callar los labios rosados de ella ofreciéndole esas suaves caricias llamadas besos seguidas por su traviesa lengua lo llevaron a confesar algo que ella siempre había sabido.

-Te amo Afrodita, te amo y soy todo tuyo. –

-Así me gusta mi precioso, mi amado amante.-

Aquella frase término por acabar con la mínima resistencia que él pudiese albergar sin perder más tiempo se dejó llevar por ella e hicieron el amor como locos hasta el amanecer.

Perséfone se disponía a vestirse para volver a su habitación cuando unos brazos exigentes la retuvieron con desesperación.

-Quédate te lo suplico, prometo que no hare nada que pueda molestarte.-

-Hades me diste tu palabra así que ya sabes lo que vendrá.-

-Eso es un sí?-

Ella se sonrió con picardía y deseo mientras le mostro algo que llevaba en sus manos.

-Hades aun no has dicho la frase mágica.-

-Eres mi dueña Perséfone, yo soy todo tuyo.-


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41 Los orígenes de Marte

En cuanto el sol dejo ver sus primeros rayos algunos caballeros y amazonas comenzaban sus entrenamientos, después de hacer subir la luz al máximo más de uno tomaba una pausa para el desayuno. June estaba especialmente pensativa toda esa mañana no dejaba de ver los signos evidentes de que su señor no había dormido solo. Además de eso había otras cuestiones que le nublaban su mente, Arles el Dios de la guerra como un posible aliado aquello le parecía simplemente disparatado. La guerra siempre venia acompañada por la discordia desde la época del mito esas dos energías gemelas eran aliadas, así que como era posible que hubiese un mínimo de esperanza en el señor de la sangre o al menos era así como ella recordaba a ese Dios mismo que ella sabía que le había arrebatado la vida a su maestro Albiore dejando a la isla de Andrómeda en ruinas. Su mente se volvía caótica y recordó las enseñanzas del Dios Hermes, así que decidió sentarse unos minutos en algún sitio alejada y simplemente dejar fluir su respiración. Sintió que unos instantes en soledad lejos del resto le vendrían como bálsamo y no se percató de que alguien más le había seguido.

-Ahora te da por imitar a Shaka?- Milo había decidido tomar él también un poco de distancia del resto, pero al ver a su rubia esposa tomar rumbo a la playa se le antojo seguirla y porque no reanudar sus entretenidas faenas.

Aunque en esta ocasión ella no estaba de humor de discutir, de hecho estaba harta de buscarse de más y más problemas con el escorpión así que decidió no seguir el juego agresivo que podría desatarse.

-No, yo no tengo el cosmos del caballero de la virgen que más quisiera.-

-Entonces es porque se escuchaban ciertos gemidos placenteros de la habitación de tu amado Dios?-

-Bueno creo que al final tenías razón, él jamás se habría fijado en una simple mortal como yo y menos teniendo a la belleza en persona, no es así?-

-Bueno es cuestión de gustos, sabes ella es la Diosa de la sensualidad, pero pues últimamente tu has adquirido cierto brillo interesante, mi querida esposa. Además de lo que recuerdo en Las Vegas, créeme no estas nada nada mal.-

-Vaya crei que no recordabas nada, bueno eso fue lo que le dijimos a nuestros respectivos Dioses.-

-Oye no soy idiota para decirle al Dios del Comercio que su hija adoptiva tiene un cuerpecito digno de una divinidad y mucho menos contarle que en la cama es una súper top star.-

-Oye! No te pases!-

-Hey no tienes nada de que ofenderte, después de todo ya eras mi esposa cuando hicimos aquello. Además según recuerdo tú también parecías gozarlo.-

-Bueno para serte sincera no estuvo nada mal. Tengo que admitir que por algo dicen que los escorpiones son unos tigres en la cama.-

Milo sintió que las palabras de la rubia eran mucho más que halagadoras, además se sorprendió de ver la sinceridad y apertura de su personalidad. Ella prefirió ir directo al grano, a June nunca le habían gustado las caretas y las poses era una mujer que prefería escucharse o verse osada antes que restrictiva.

-Disculpa si mi sinceridad te suena hasta cierto punto atrevida, pero creo que las apariencias nunca han sido lo mío. Soy terca y obstinada pero procuro ser sincera, sobre todo cuando la verdad me cae encima.-

-Te lo agradezco, aprecio mucho ese tipo de personas, y sabes una cosa creo que tu y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y que quizás no somos lo que en un principio ambos reflejamos. Así que te propongo una cosa, que te parece si comenzamos de cero como dos desconocidos que se presentan.-

-Como no te entiendo?-

-Mi nombre es Milo y soy el caballero de la constelación de Escorpio.-

Así el peli azul le extendió su mano y ella la tomo para después ver como él le besaba dulcemente la misma como todo un buen caballero.

-Yo soy June amazona de Camaleón.-

-Mucho gusto June ahora dime porque estás aquí tan sola y pensativa?-

En uno de los gimnasios de la mansión Sorrento observaba como Constanza volvía a retomar sus entrenamientos físicos, midiendo su agilidad y destreza frente a la amazona de cobra. Shaina era muy rápida, pero los reflejos de la peli negra se habían afinado muchísimo y logro con éxito esquivar todos los rayos y patadas de la peli verde. Después de treinta minutos seguidos Shaina decidió que tomasen una pausa y así revisar que aquellos movimientos no hubiesen reabierto las heridas de su compañera. Aquello se veía mucho mejor, y eso tranquilizo inclusive al joven sirena que observaba como la cobra echaba un vistazo al vendaje de su novia. La voz de un caballero distraería a Sorrento de su concentración.

-No porque sea la amazona de la cobra quiere decir que es fría como un reptil, sirena.

Mu se acercaba seguido de su joven aprendiz Kiki quien se hidrataba después de una buena rutina de movimientos y estrategias.-

-Nunca he pensado lo contrario, solo que me inquieto por mi chica sobre todo después de ver lo que esa Sombra es capaz de hacer.-

-Te recuerdo marina que no era más que una mínima fracción de su energía, el día que tengamos a su totalidad no sé cómo lograremos salir de eso.-

-Siento que no estás seguro de nuestra victoria por desgracia no cuento con argumentos para rebatirte Mu.-

-Se ve que amas a la del rayo amarillo, a Constanza, sabes te daré un concejo quizás un tanto extremista pero si tanto deseas desposarla hazlo lo antes posible, no vaya ser que estos meses sean los últimos que nos quedan a todos.-

Ambos hombres se miraron con un aire de tristeza el fracaso era una posibilidad no podían negarlo, y si así fuese el tiempo que aún les quedaba tendría un valor más sagrado que el oro. La actitud pesimista de los dos hombres no era del todo compartida por el joven discípulo.

-Maestro no me dé el mal ejemplo esa sombra no vencerá, nosotros somos más fuertes que la maldad. Athena, Poseidón, Afrodita, Hermes, Hades y Perséfone se da cuenta son seis dioses muy poderosos y los siete rayos de la Fuente están aquí. Nada es más poderosa que la Fuente misma, están los catorce caballeros dorados más poderosos que han existido y nuestras amazonas son dignas oponentes ante cualquier rival. Parece que la vieja lección que Seiya nos infundió hoy en día estuviese siendo olvidada. Recuerde que Seiya nunca perdió la Fe y fue esa misma Fe quien le condujo al triunfo.-

-Seiya ya no está mi querido Kiki.-

-Es verdad, ya no está y no volverá, pero nos dejó un legado, la esperanza. Esa es la herencia que los caballeros de bronce nos otorgaron, ahora nosotros debemos mantenerla y hacerla crecer hasta volverla nuestra realidad.-

Shaina no podía estar más de acuerdo con el joven peli rojo.

-Oye mi querido borreguito donde está tu espíritu?-

Y Constanza quien por fin se deshacía de sus molestosas vendas se unía a la conversación.

-Vaya mi sirena está tocando una melodía desarmonizada. Ven acá tú. Tú tocaras y yo cantare, y esa sombra lo mismo que Eris explotaran por los aires, este mundo no fue creado para alimentar los sadismos de ninguna Diosa loca.-

Los cinco estaban más que de acuerdo, así que continuaron sus ejercicios haciendo subir de más en más sus cosmos y su luz.

Mientras que en la cocina Marín trataba de abrir un bote de azúcar que venía a convertirse en su peor rival.

-Maldición, menuda vergüenza, como voy a estar a nivel si ni siquiera puedo abrir este… ahhhhiiiii.-

Unas manos bastante caballerosas salvaron a la amazona de terminar explotando el recipiente.

-Dame acá bella terminaras regando el azúcar en el suelo.-

Un segundo y el caballero de cáncer le entrego el recipiente abierto.

-Me quiero morir, parezco una inútil.-

-Creo que el hecho de ir a buscar a Arles te causa malestar de estómago como a todos.-

-No entiendo porque tenemos que convencerle a que se nos una, él es sanguinario y cruel, supongo que le atraería más el bando de Eris que el nuestro.-

-Bueno él es así aunque en teoría no tendría por qué serlo.-

-Ángelo él es el Dios de la Guerra.-

-En la cultura romana es Marte y la influencia de ese planeta no sirve solo para causar guerras. Sin Marte no tendríamos impulsos ni reaccionaríamos ante nada.-

-Ahora me estás diciendo que Arles tiene un lado bueno.-

-La bondad es relativa ragazza, los Dioses infunden las energías de los astros en nuestro inconsciente, por lo tanto marte es la energía activa, el movimiento, el valor, la perseverancia, la osadía, la energía instintiva como dirían los hindúes es el Shakti básico de nuestra existencia. –

-Pues lo último que recuerdo de él se remonta hasta hace ya casi siete años y aquello fue catastrófico.-

-Toda energía mal empleada se vuelve nociva, pero eso no quiere decir que sus orígenes son así mismos malos. Inclusive Eris en un principio no fue creada para solo sembrar el mal, recuerda que las leyendas griegas hablan de las dos discordias una que impulsaba a ser mejores a los individuos y una que los hundía en sus peores vicios.-

-Entonces como justificas su maldad?-

-Se llama poder de decidir, todo ser tiene ese derecho, ellos decidieron como emplear sus energías, la energía ella misma no es ni buena ni mala solo es. Así si Eris decidió tomar el rostro del mal fue por propia voluntad, y si Arles hizo lo que hizo también fue su decisión. Ahora los seres suelen cambiar como lo has visto mi bella, en este universo no existe nada absoluto. –

-Lo dices por…-

-Si lo digo en parte por mí, yo sabía que Saga había usurpado el sitio del patriarca, aunque confieso que no sabía que este estaba poseído por Arles, pero de cualquier forma tuve mi oportunidad de decidir y escogí el mal. Así que pague una y muchas veces el precio de mis malas decisiones.-

-Y ahora? Porque decidiste quedarte de nuestro bando?-

-Cuando morí en el muro de los lamentos me di cuenta de lo importante que era este mundo para mí, fue ahí cuando realice que ni todo el poder sirve de nada si no es utilizado para brindar un servicio. Athena me perdono ofreciéndome esta nueva oportunidad y no pienso volver a caer en los mismos errores de atrás.-

-Te recuerdo que realmente no fue Athena quien les saco del obelisco si no la Fuente misma a través de Mitchelle.-

-La Fuente nos liberó porque Athena intercedió por nosotros, sin su petición quizás ahora continuaríamos encerrados ahí. La Fuente no viene si no es invocada, así que en realidad las suplicas de Athena fueron la llave que nos sacaron de esa prisión.-

-En todo caso me da gusto de que hayan vuelto todos.-

-Todos eh?- El italiano no perdió la oportunidad de romper distancias con la japonesa dejando sus alientos a unos escasos milímetros de separación.

-Lo siento estoy interrumpiendo algo?- El tono un tanto incomodo de Aiora de Leo dejaba ver que no apreciaba de nada la cercanía de su compañero de armas con la amazona del águila.

-Pues para serte sincero si.- La respuesta directa del italiano descentro a la pobre chica quien no sabía en dónde meterse y qué opinar al respecto.

-Sabes Mascara de Muerte no creo que sea sano para Marín acortar tanto las distancias con personas como tu.-

Un mal comentario, lo único que puede suscitar es un tremendo lio.

-Seguro que una persona como tu sería mucho más saludable para ella.-

-Solo digo que eres un caballero amante de la sangre y que como en el pasado ya nos has mostrado que prefieres siempre ir con el más fuerte.-

-Dudas de la fuerza de Athena, Aiora?-

-No, dudo de ti y dudaría de Piscis si no fuese porque tiene a la amazona violeta que lo influencia.-

Marín sintió bastante rabia al escuchar esos comentarios tan inmaduros de la parte de Leo.

-Basta ya Aiora! Ni Afrodita, ni Ángelo son nuestros enemigos, deberías dejar ir el pasado y avanzar de una vez!-

-Ángelo, así que ya le llamas por su nombre?!-

El caballero de cáncer no dejaría ir esa oportunidad para marcar su territorio.

-Ya ves nos tenemos confianza, aunque no como la que te estas imaginando por desgracia.-

-No si ya me llegaron comentarios de lo bien que la pasaron ustedes dos en los casinos de las Vegas.-

-Ha si y tú? O no me digas que las dos chicas con las que te acostaste no te hicieron pasar un buen momento?-

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para Marín ella desconocía los detalles de la noche loca que Aiora y compañía habían suscitado en el Venetian, si aún le quedaba una mínima de duda con respecto a Leo en ese momento para ella todo quedo clarísimo. Aiora no tenía el mismo interés por ella del que ella creía sentir por él, aunque la amazona no estaba dispuesta a entrar en un juego de reclamaciones después de todo desde hacía un tiempo ella misma había cambiado de gustos.

-Por favor los dos basta ya! Primero que nada Aiora tu y yo no somos más que buenos amigos, y como yo no me meto en tus evidentes gustos estrafalarios te suplico que tú te abstengas de hacerme cualquier comentario sobre mis relaciones afectivas.-

Ángelo solo arqueo una de sus cejas como un gesto de tratar de comprender lo que la chica decía, ella lo veía como una relación afectiva, bueno aquello no le pareció nada mal. Aiora no vio nada bien la decisión de su amiga y decidió irse dejando muy en claro que esa relación afectiva significaría crear distancia con él. Los hombres son seres territoriales sea cual sea su signo zodiacal.

-Así que tenemos una relación afectiva ragazza?-

-Eso no quiere decir que me acostare contigo?-

-Tampoco que no?-

-Eres tú o todos los italianos tienen ese delirio machista de persecución hacia las féminas?-

-Vamos Marín te prometo que seré gentil.-

-Vaya que ya vamos de nuevo…-

El comentario saco una risa sonora del caballero de cáncer, él estaba seguro que atrapar a su aguilita era una cuestión de tiempo como mínimo ya se había deshecho de su más grande obstáculo.

-A propósito para que querías abrir el bote con azúcar.-

-Odio el café sin azúcar.-

-Pues mira ya somos dos. Tienes para otra taza?-

Tranquilamente tomaron asiento y se compartieron el poco café que quedaba.

Saori esquivaba con bastante éxito los rayos de Saga mientras que se preparaba para lanzarle su ataque. Sin duda el géminis podía amarla con toda su alma y por ese mismo motivo no le pasaba ni un solo error en sus entrenamientos. Ambos encendían sus cosmos casi al máximo para probar sus fuerzas, mientras que del otro lado de las gradas Mitchelle les observaba mientras comía con un gusto tremendo un tarro de fresas con crema chantilly ( no era que se le hubiese antojado de ver a Perséfone y Hades, pero era lo más apetitoso que había encontrado en la nevera) últimamente la chica tenia delirio por las frutas rojas (fresas, frambuesas, cerezas) aquello le eran casi incontrolable.

Los cosmos de esos dos crecían y la peli roja comenzó a percatarse de algo que quizás antes no había llamado su atención. Estaba tan absorbida en esa sensación que no se percató de que alguien más se había sentado a su lado.

-Fresas con crema, oye luciérnaga tu si tienes buenos antojos?- Julián se sentía también atraído por la pelea de su sobrina y su esposo, aunque al ver a Mitchelle devorando aquello con aquel gusto, no pudo soportar el deseo de fastidiarla aunque fuese un poquillo.

-Que pasa Nemo, es que acaso mi hermana se encerró en el baño para poder respirar un segundo lejos de ti?-

-Vamos cuñadita en el fondo yo sé muy bien que tú y yo nos queremos como hermanitos. Y bueno si, Gabrielle fue un minuto al tocador, pero no porque yo esté siempre pegado con ella.-

-Ha no?- Le decía esta mientras lamia deliciosamente la cuchara. –Mira y nosotras que ya te habíamos puesto como apodo la ventosa marina.

-De verdad soy tan posesivo con ella?-

-No más que un parche metido a alta temperatura, pero tranquilo, se ve que a Gaby le encanta la mala vida, así que mi pronóstico es que vivirán felices por siempre.-

Justo en ese momento Saga explotaba su cosmos a un máximo para enseñarle a Saori el método cuando Mitchelle no pudo evitar volver a sentir aquello.

-Ahí esta esa sensación de nuevo.-

Julián se preocupó de que ella sintiese algún malestar.

-Te duele algo, vamos de inmediato a la enfermería a que te vean!-

-No, no me duele nada, pero es que acaso no lo sientes?-

-Sentir que? Te recuerdo que yo no estoy embarazado.-

-Me, claro que no mi querido Flipper fíjate bien en Saga y trata de analizar su cosmos.-

-Bueno es un cosmos muy poderoso como el de Athena y que?-

-Voila eso es… acabas de decirlo tú mismo.-

Poseidón lo medito unos segundos y después vio que aquello era serio, de nuevo fijo su atención en el géminis, pero esta vez se concentró en él.-

-Pero por todos nosotros esto es…-

La chica se puso de pie de inmediato mientras que le ofreció amablemente la mano a su cuñado.

-Ven cuñadito dejemos que mi hermana respire un poco y vamos a verificar si mi muñequito tiene lo mismo que su hermano.-

-Te das cuenta lo que eso querría decir?-

-Sí, pero de cualquier forma podría en parte explicar algunas cosas no crees?-

Ambos tomaron rumbo al siguiente gimnasio de la mansión en donde sabían que Kanon y Afrodita de Piscis entrenaban desde buena hora. Aunque Julián remarco que Mitchelle no lo llevaba por la via más corta.

-Oye el gimnasio esta por allá.-

-Pero las frambuesas están en el segundo cajón del refrigerador y solo nos desviara unos minutos.-

-Por todos nosotros como puedes comer todo eso?-

-Me estas llamando gorda?!-

-Anda vamos no vaya ser que la pobre criatura salga con cara de frambuesa.

-Eres horrible le diré a Gaby que me has dicho gorda!-

-No, no, no, no era una broma luciernaguita no lo tomes así. – Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la frente del pobre señor de los mares, a buena hora había olvidado el efecto hormonal de los embarazos.

-Gaby! Gaby!-

Y la chica salió corriendo en busca de su hermana, mientras que detrás de ella Julián corría a toda velocidad para evitar que al enterarse su esposa fuese él quien terminaría encerrado en el refrigerador por bocón.

Corrieron tan rápido que en menos de un minuto ya habían llegado al gimnasio en donde Kanon y Afrodita de Piscis entrenaban, Eliana venia entrando por la otra puerta en compañía de Gabrielle quien se sorprendió de ver a su marido corriendo detrás de su hermana, quien esta a su vez la llamaba desesperada. El caballero de Piscis y el gemelo menor decidieron en ese momento tomar una pausa y ver que le pasaba a Mitchelle y a Julián. Kanon con su espíritu sobre protector llego al instante al lado de su esposa quien esta a su vez ya estaba lloriqueando con sus dos hermanas.

-Muñequita que pasa porque lloras y que diablos hace Julián persiguiéndote?!-

Gabrielle no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-Así es Julián porque has hecho llorar a mi hermana, que no ves que no es sano para su embarazo! Qué diablos te pasa?!-

-Me dijo gorda!-

Kanon y Gabrielle querían fulminar al pobre Poseidón quien trataba a su manera de excusarse.

-No, no, no, yo dije que comías demasiado, pero aun no estás tan gorda.-

Los ojos de la peli roja se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ahhhhhhh tannnnn gorda!-

Eliana y Afrodita trataban de mirar a otro rumbo para no soltar una carcajada delante de todos. Mientras que Kanon intentaba arreglar la situación.

-Mi amor es obvio que Julián necesita con urgencia pasar al oculista, porque la vista ya le falla! Tu no estas gorda ni un gramo si el embarazo a penas y comienza. Y en el ultimado de los casos gorda o no yo así te quiero, así que por favor cierra tus oídos ante semejantes pendejadas!-

Gabrielle le dio un pellizco a su amado esposo digno de poder casi arrancarle el pedazo.

-Auchhh Gaby eso duele!-

-Créeme que es lo menos doloroso que te hare si vuelves a hacer llorar a mi hermana y más aun a insinuar ese tipo de disparates! Ahora discúlpate o te mando a dormir al sofá!-

-Mitchelle linda, si ya sabes que era una broma bonita. A ver quién es mi cuñada preferida?-

Al pobre Poseidón no dejaba de lloverle, porque cuando dijo aquello Eliana aprovecho para molestarlo.

-Eso quiere decir que ella es tu cuñada favorita y las otras cinco somos exactamente qué?

Julián sudaba frio ya se veía durmiendo en el incómodo sofá y todo por tener esa lengua tan suelta, a mala hora se le habían pegado las malas mañas de Hermes. El caballero de Piscis ya casi no podía contenerse de soltar la carcajada, pero decidió poner un poco de orden en vez de contribuir a iniciar una guerra santa de más a la que ya llevaban encima.

-A todo esto, no me vengan a decir que han llegado a la velocidad de la luz por los simples comentarios de una deidad despistada.-

Aquello hizo que el semblante triste de Mitchelle diera un giro de 360 grados transformándose en la alegría andante. Desconcertando a todos menos a Kanon quien ya estaba acostumbrándose a los cambios hormonales de su mujer.

-Ha es verdad, Kanon cielo podrías hacernos un favor?-

-mmmmm-

-Por favor explota tu cosmos, ha y ya que estamos en esto Afrodita podrías tú también hacerlo por favor?-

La propuesta se les hizo un tanto extraña pero bueno porque no además sería una buena forma de ejercitarse. Se colocaron en la cancha y ambos explotaron sus cosmos al máximo, con tanta fuerza que hasta sintieron que el suelo se partiría, por suerte eso no ocurrió. Julián estaba que no se lo creía, pero tuvo que coincidir con Mitchelle, esa sensación se volvía a sentir y ahora con la misma intensidad. Eliana y Gabrielle comenzaron a sentir lo mismo que aquellos dos, y la simple idea les dejo con la boca abierta. Kanon y Afrodita pararon su demostración y regresaban a las gradas con un semblante de orgullo al creer que habían impresionado a su público. El caballero de Piscis inclusive les hizo una reverencia al llegar de nuevo con ellos.

-Y bien parece ser que hemos impresionado hasta al Dios de los mares, y eso que solo son los cosmos de unos caballeros de oro.-

Aunque Eliana no tardaría en corregir la frase de su esposo.

-Hay mi amor, lo siento pero no son los cosmos de unos caballeros de oro lo que hemos sentido sino los de dos semidioses.-

-Cariño es normal después de todo soy hijo de una Diosa.-

-Así es mi amor tu eres hijo de una deidad, pero parece ser que Kanon también.-

Al gemelo menor se le quisieron salir los ojos de sus orbitas.

-Que estás diciendo?!-

Mitchelle se adelantó a tomarlo de los brazos para que así no fuese a reaccionar con ofuscación.

-Mi amor Saga y tú tienen cosmos de semidioses, lo que quiere decir que uno de tus progenitores pertenece al olimpo.-

-Cómo puedes decir eso? Te confundes linda tus hormonas…-

Poseidón apoyaba la teoria de la del rayo azul.-No Kanon ella no miente, yo también lo sentí, contigo y con tu hermano, solo queríamos comprobarlo. Además Gaby y Eli no me dejaran mentir.-

-De quien, dímelo de quien compartimos el cosmos, tú conoces a todo el olimpo por lo tanto debes conocer a…-

-He pasado demasiado tiempo encarnándome en la Tierra y tengo miles de años de no pisar el Olimpo, no lo sé quizás Hermes pudiese saberlo. Hades y Afrodita están casi en las mismas condiciones que yo, pero el negociador siempre conservo sus buenas relaciones con la familia. Ya te digo Hermes o quizás Perséfone no lo sé habría que verlo con ellos.-

-En todo caso debo hablar primero con mi hermano, Mitchy, ven acompáñame. Aunque esto suene un poco extraño les agradezco esta información, ahora si nos disculpan mi esposa y yo tenemos que hablar con Saga.-

El gemelo menor y su peli roja tomaron rumbo a la sala donde Saga y Saori seguían entrenándose, mientras que el caballero de Piscis y su mujer decidieron tomar un descanso dejando solos a Poseidón y Gabrielle.

-Muy bien Julián ahora dime de quien se trata?-

-Gaby ya les dije que…-

-A mí no me puedes engañar tu sabes perfectamente el origen del cosmos de los gemelos, así que estoy esperando.-

-Es complicado Gaby mucho más de lo que te imaginas.-

-Que quieres decir con eso?-

Saga terminaba de pasarle una toalla a su mujer para que se secase el sudor, estaban exhaustos, pero el resultado había sido bastante satisfactorio.

-Saga crees que en un par de días estés listo?-

-Si te refieres a ir a por él, ya te dije que sí. Si lo deseas podemos partir hoy mismo.-

-Escucha sé que de todos tú fuiste el más afectado por Arles, y no quisiera que al verlo tu…-

-El me robo más de diez años de mi vida, me utilizo para intentar asesinarte en dos ocasiones y me manipulo para encerrar a mi hermano en aquella prisión. Pero mírame sigo aquí y ahora las cosas han cambiado.-

-Saga él ya no puede posesionarse de tu cuerpo, la Fuente restructuro todas vuestras células así que este nuevo cuerpo que cargas no puede ser portado más que por tu espíritu. De ese lado puedes estar tranquilo mi amor, pero comprendo que aún le guardes rencor por todo lo que les hizo y si quieres yo podría…-

-Ni en drogas te dejo ir sola a buscar a ese infeliz, es cierto le odio con toda mi alma por todo lo que nos hizo, pero si se trata de fingir demencia con tal de ganar esta guerra te juro que seré el mejor actor del universo.-

-Saga no quiero forzarte a nada que tú no quieras.-

-Saori Kido rencarnación de mi Diosa Athena te amo con toda mi alma y jamás permitiré que vayas al encuentro de un ser que lo único que ha querido desde hace milenios es asesinarte. Él es el diablo y por si fuese poco su hermana gemela asesino a mi madre lo que corrobora mi teoría, sin embargo le necesitamos para vencer a Eris si con suerte Deméter no mintió solo para deshacerse de Hades y de nosotros de paso.-

-No mi vida ella no mintió, sabes hubo un tiempo hace miles de años cuando Arles y yo solíamos llevar una buena relación. Fue una era pasada mucho antes de que se obsesionara con según él el arte de la guerra. A lo que quiero ir es que él no es cien por ciento malvado, al menos hubo un tiempo en que no lo fue.-

-Bueno mi preciosa por desgracia tu misma lo has dicho ese tiempo data de hace miles y miles de años, pero ahora el asunto es que si intenta algo en tu contra explotare mi humilde cosmos de caballero dorado y te juro que como mínimo…-

Una tos un tanto fingida vino a interrumpir el discurso del gemelo mayor.

-Bueno cuñadito eso de que tu cosmos sea el de un simple caballero de oro está por verse.-

Saga y Saori miraban con cara de pregunta ya que no habían comprendido para nada la insinuación de Mitchelle, así que Kanon decidió tomar él la palabra.

-Hermano, mi mujer y Poseidón acaban de hacer un interesante descubrimiento sobre nuestros orígenes y creo que tú y Saori deberían escucharlo.-

-De que se trata Kanon?-

-Parece ser que Afrodita de Piscis no es el único caballero engendrado por una divinidad.-

-Pero que estas insinuando?-

-No insinuó nada te estoy diciendo que nuestro padre era un Dios y quizás ese fue el motivo por el que Eris asesino a nuestra madre.-

-Qué?! Como que hijos de un Dios y se puede saber de quién?

Por otra parte Gabrielle no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Por todas las dimensiones Julián eso es terrible!


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42 Arles e Hilia

-Qué?! Como que hijos de un Dios y se puede saber de quién?

-Importa realmente?-

Mitchelle y Saori se quedaron un tanto extrañadas por la indiferencia de Kanon.

-Muñequito yo creí que te interesaba conocer tus orígenes.-

-Seamos realistas mi pequeña es obvio que aunque se tratase del mismo Zeus, nuestro progenitor es un ser cobarde que dejo a nuestra madre embarazada y a la merced de la loca de Eris.-

-Pero en mi visión tu madre decía que él no sabía de vuestra existencia y que había partido a …-

-Esas son excusas que seguro el muy cobarde le dio a ella, no es la primera vez que los dioses utilizan a las mujeres humanas como mero entretenimiento.-

La sola idea le revolvió el estómago a Saga, pero no pudo ni quiso contradecir a su hermano porque en el fondo él mismo compartía esa teoría. Saori se inquietaba al ver el silencio de su esposo y su mirada un tanto perdida ante la reflexión de todo aquello que venía de escuchar.

-Saga temes que se trate de mi padre divino? Temes ser mi hermano?-

-Me da igual si así fuera, al menos a mí eso no me representa ningún problema, Zeus mismo tomo por esposa a su hermana y mira a Hades con su sobrina. Y a ti te importaría que fuésemos…-

-Claro que no, tú sabes que entre los dioses no se manejan los mismos tipos de códigos genéticos que con los humanos, por lo tanto nuestra energía no degenera, nuestra sangre en realidad es solo energía. Además como estoy encarnada mis padres sanguíneos eran humanos así es que no estaríamos cometiendo ningún acto de incesto.-

-Entonces no se diga más sobre ese tema, pero dime Kanon si no sabes quién es nuestro padre y ni consideras que sea importante saberlo, entonces porque el entusiasmo de darme la noticia?-

-Pues porque si nuestros cosmos son de semidioses eso quiere decir que nuestro poder de batalla es mayor que el de los otros dorados si nos lo proponemos podremos incrementar nuestro cosmos para alcanzar en menos tiempo un máximo de fuerza para la batalla contra la sombra.-

Mitchelle estaba que no se lo creía, Kanon estaba más preocupado por ser poderoso para la batalla que por descubrir su pasado. La peli roja comenzaba a inquietarse por la obsesión de su esposo de ir por la cabeza de Eris, sin embargo era comprensible aun para ella que nunca había experimentado el hecho de tener padres, ella podía sentir frustración en la luz de Kanon. Después de varios días de desequilibrios hormonales la del rayo azul logro, concentrándose en el corazón de él, volver a leer en su luz. Solo dio un respiro de resignación y decidió retirarse con un aire de desilusión en su rostro, la venganza no era una energía que ella apreciaba. Los otros tres se quedaron un poco desconcertados por la actitud de la peli roja, Kanon mismo hubiese preferido un arranque histérico hormonal de su mujer que verla partir de esa forma tan triste y decepcionada. Salió en busca de ella dejando a su hermano y su cuñada solos ya que ellos también tendrían cosas que hablar y una buena ducha que darse.

No tuvo que llegar lejos para lograr detenerla, solo fue cuestión de unos segundos.

-Preciosa que te pasa?-

-Es mucho al menos para mí, nunca había visto este tipo de emociones así de cerca y me da miedo.-

-Pero…-

-Solo piensas en vengarte de ella, y sabes, aunque esa energía es horrible, te comprendo, comprendo que te duela, pero lo que no comprendo es que estés más obsesionado por acabar con la discordia en vez de… en fin déjalo, me queda claro que Eris se ha vuelto más interesante que nuestro futuro.-

-Mitchelle claro que no muñequita yo te amo, lo sabes bien a ti y a nuestro hijo… es solo que…-

-Es solo que al obsesionarte con eso iras hasta el límite con tal de conseguir tu objetivo y no te importara matarte y dejarnos solos con tal de cumplir con tu deseo. Y sabes que es lo peor, lo peor es que ni así podrías traer a tu madre de regreso.-

Las lágrimas salían traicioneramente de los ojos de la peli roja, se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino mientras que él la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo haciéndola girar.

-Espera, no me hagas esto, necesito tu apoyo.-

-Kanon yo estaré ahí contigo aun si decides explotarte de nuevo no pienso dejarte, pero eso no quiere decir que no me esté muriendo por dentro. Ahora por favor si no te molesta me voy a recostar no me siento muy bien.-

-No, no iras a ningún lado hasta que me beses y vayamos a ver a Ángela quiero ver que nuestro bebe y tu estén bien, te ves un poco pálida.-

-Por qué me haces esto?! Tengo miedo ser madre, jamás me imagine que podría, y ahora estoy aterrada porque corro aún más riesgo de ser viuda. Maldita sea Kanon! soy la encarnación del rayo azul de la Fuente tengo la misión de desterrar de nuevo a la Sombra, aun poniendo en peligro la vida de nuestro hijo. Me estoy muriendo por esto y lo que menos necesito es que tu sed de venganza le facilite las cosas a la sombra!-

Estaba más que dolida, estaba molesta y esta vez no eran sus hormonas era su corazón, se soltó con fuerza del agarre dejando a Kanon un tanto ofuscado, quien tuvo que conformarse con apretar sus puños de coraje al comprender que su mujer tenía razón.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la mansión Julián y Gabrielle llamaban a la puerta de una de las habitaciones con bastante insistencia, del otro lado Hermes les abría con un rostro de evidente desvelo aunque no por ello malhumorado.

-Mi querido tío y mi hermosa tía que sucede?-

-Tienes una pinta de no haber dormido nada.-

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó una voz femenina demasiado familiar y amena.

-Vaya que tenemos visitas cariño o es que hemos hecho tanto ruido?-

Julián y Gabrielle no se mostraron en nada sorprendidos de encontrar a la Diosa de la belleza en la habitación del castaño, y no quisieron aunar en preguntas personales.

-Hermes tenemos que hablar, es urgente y demasiado serio.-

Vaya que el tono firme del dios de los mares dejo en claro que aquello era delicado, así que el señor del comercio no se hizo de desear.

-Quieres que sea privado o puede…-

-A estas alturas si Afrodita escucha todo no tiene importancia, siempre y cuando permanezca discreta ante lo que necesito contarles.-

La peli roja comenzó a inquietarse, ni siquiera Gabrielle, quien en habitud solía llevar siempre una sonrisa pacifica, se sentía relajada.

-Adelante te escuchamos.-

En alguna parte de los Montes Cherski, Arles, el Dios de la guerra caminaba despacio por lo que eran sus pasillos residenciales, ahí en una punta pérdida de uno de los picos más altos había dejado una de sus antiguas fortalezas. No es que él amase ese sitio, sus gustos siempre habían estado del lado de las cálidas playas del Mediterráneo, pero desde su derrota frente a Athena había decidido exiliarse a algún sitio lejano tan hostil que ni sus propios parientes del Olimpo quisiesen visitar. A diferencia de Hades él no había dañado su cuerpo divino en batalla, así que contaba con la totalidad de su cosmos y un cuerpo físicamente idéntico al de un ser humano.

Sus pasos eran tranquilos, y su mente flotaba en mil y una historias, recordaba sus batallas, la sangre y la gloria del triunfo, así como la amargura de uno que otro fracaso, y después su decisión de bajar a la Tierra por un tiempo en su cuerpo, por una sola vez que había decidido no usurpar cuerpos humanos para sus experiencias y aquello había sido tan magnifico y al final tan amargo. Después de aquella experiencia había decidido volver a usurpar el cuerpo de un humano y así poder según él arreglar el rumbo que el mundo estaba llevando. Era todo lo que le quedaba en aquel entonces, lo único que le daba energías para seguir, gobernar al mundo le hacía olvidar sus viejos errores y quizás porque no imponer lo que él consideraba como una única ley. Es el más fuerte quien debe reinar, solo la fuerza bruta podría mantener con vida a ese loco planeta, Athena era compasiva y la compasión es de débiles. Las fuerzas del mal lo devoran todo y hay que exterminarlas con violencia y persistencia. Aquello hubiese funcionado si aquel caballero débil de quien él se había posesionado, no hubiese sido tan vulnerable. Su mente seguía dando vueltas qué había fallado, él parecía el candidato perfecto para albergar su espíritu, inclusive eran físicamente casi idénticos, salvo sus ojos esos ojos verde jade que le hacían recordar a alguien quien había sido en un pasado su razón de existir. Vaya ironía quizás se había equivocado, quizás debía haber escogido al otro, después de todo eran gemelos, pero con uno solo le bastaba para haber llevado su plan a cabo, lástima que no resulto la mejor opción.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de seguir, la Tierra le parecía poca cosa, aun recordar los trece años de su gobierno en el Santuario de Athena le dejaban un hueco. Ni siquiera podría haber asegurado que esos trece años se hubiese sentido feliz, todo era ambiguo, frio era solo su obsesión de estar en lo correcto lo que le había impulsado a llevar su plan hasta el final y de cualquier forma el fracaso le cayó encima, ya que en el fondo sabía que había obrado más por un sentimiento de venganza que de deber. En un instante llego hacia una puerta y no dudo en abrirla, ahí dentro bajo llave escondía algo que solo él podría apreciar, lo único que le quedaba de una vieja época en que la gloria de la guerra le pareció insuficiente y en donde se había planteado si quizás ese tan amado arte no fuese realmente la razón de su existir. Saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta perdiéndose dentro de esa pieza, el único sitio en donde sentía la seguridad que desde hacía más de treinta años había dejado partir de su espíritu divino. Asi en el centro de la pieza sobre un bloque de oro tallado perfectamente yacia acostado un cuerpo sin vida, el cuerpo de una mujer que brillaba cubierto del cosmos del Dios.

-Han pasado más de treinta años mi Hilia y ni aun en este tiempo he podido recuperarme, maldita sea los Dioses somos seres superiores e inmortales no sabes cómo en estos momentos sería feliz de poder renunciar a mi inmortalidad y vagar en el vacío en donde probablemente tu alma se haya perdido eternamente.-

Ahí estaba ella con esa serenidad en su rostro y sus hermosos cabellos azules tan sedosos como cuando solía tener vida contrastaban con su blanca piel tan perfecta como en aquel tiempo. Él podía permanecer horas en esa pieza sentado en el suelo al pie de ella como si de un altar se tratase y ella fuese la ofrenda divina.

-No me quedo nada de ti, todo se esfumo, maldita sea porque demonios tenías que ser mortal, y peor aún porque demonios no me diste tiempo para convertirte en mi Diosa, solo tarde un día más de lo previsto. Maldita sea!-

Hundió sus manos en sus largos cabellos con tanta fuerza que arranco unos cuantos, muchas cosas seguían rondando su cabeza, aquella guerra en la que Eris le había incitado a supervisar personalmente. El tiempo se va rápido cuando la gloria y la violencia te toman preso, sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado diez meses desde que la había dejado, pero estaba seguro que ella estaría bien, después de todo era una amazona y no cualquiera era su amazona predilecta, de la orden de Athena claro está, pero que servía en uno de los campos de la isla de Creta.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras que trato de buscar consuelo en sus recuerdos.

_Flashback_

Era una tarde bastante soleada cuando había decidido bajar a la Tierra utilizando su propio cuerpo divino, ya había escuchado que los humanos no podrían verle al menos que él así lo decidiese así que se sintió tranquilo de poder pasear y deleitarse en aquella isla griega sin ser visto. Los humanos eran seres tan conformistas podían vivir vidas tan tranquilas sin ánimos de moverse más allá de sus rutinas y vidas aburridas. Paso una tarde hasta cierto punto fastidiosa no hay mucho que hacer en un sitio en donde nada se mueve, fue entonces que su cosmos percibió una fuerza interesante que yacía en el otro lado de una colina cerca del mar. Pasar la colina hubiese sido un trabajo casi imposible para un ser humano común, pero él era un Dios y no dudo en utilizar discretamente su poder para desplazarse hasta el sitio de su interés.

Ahí del otro lado había un campo de entrenamiento, entre cuatro viejas columnas casi en ruinas se podía apreciar en una piedra inscrito el sello de Athena. Vaya casualidad había llegado a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de los caballeros de su media hermana. Oculto su cosmos y se aproximó, si había algo que adoraba eran las manifestaciones de poder, como se había deleitado en un pasado con los enfrentamientos de los gladiadores, aquello sí que era arte corporal y no tonterías.

Paso a paso fue llegando hasta el área de pelea y se sorprendió de que todos los participantes llevaban sus rostros cubiertos por mascaras metálicas. Uno golpeaba a su oponente hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente y fue cuando se percató que ninguno tenía cuerpo masculino.

-Vaya, vaya un campo de amazonas, es impresionante como esas ilusas creen poder igualar a los hombres en fuerza y destreza.-

Fue entonces cuando una de ellas lanzo un fuerte rayo contra su oponente que hizo temblar una buena parte de la isla. Arles quedo boquiabierto ante la evidente fuerza de la mujer, sus experiencias pasadas con creaturas del sexo opuesto eran meros juegos de satisfacción sexual, incluso con su amante más estable, Afrodita la Diosa, aquello no había llegado más allá del simple placer de llenar los sentidos y las necesidades de sus cuerpos. Siempre pensó que las amazonas eran lesbianas con cuerpos masculinos y órganos reproductivos, en pocas palabras todo menos bellas. Sin embargo aquella mujer tenía un cuerpo digno de ser envidiado por su examante y por cualquier deidad femenina, sus hermosos cabellos azules parecían de seda brillaban dándole un aire imponente y místico. Era una lástima que esa maldita mascara plateada no le permitiese apreciar la totalidad de ella, aunque para él eso no representaba un problema era solo cuestión de tiempo y a él eso era lo que le sobraba por el momento.

Espero tranquilamente a que llegase la noche y que cada una regresase a sus cabañas, era una suerte que ella no compartiese la suya con ninguna otra compañera, eso indicaba que su rango era de los más altos. Se escabullo fácilmente en sus estancias y ahí pudo apreciar lo que esa fría mascara le ocultaba, se trataba de un hermoso rostro casi con un aire infantil sin embargo lo que más le fascino fueron esos ojos verdes jaspe tan serenos y a la vez tan profundos. El Dios de la guerra sintió que su corazón se aceleró en ritmo y el deseo de poseer a esa mujer se adueñó por completo de su mente.

Aquella noche se conformó con observarla y procuro no ser sentido, le acompaño mientras que ella cenaba una simple ensalada cruda, hasta que decidió tomar una tibia ducha antes de irse a la cama, el verla desnudarse fue delirante. Desde cuando las simples mortales podían poseer esos cuerpos tan perfectos fuertes, formados y bien proporcionados? Contuvo sus ganas de tomarla por la fuerza esa noche primero quería estudiarla había algo en ella que le atrapaba, esa mujer había hecho prueba de poseer un cosmos al nivel de un caballero dorado y sin embargo se conformaba con pertenecer a la simple casta de las vulgares amazonas de Athena. Vaya desperdicio pensó él, ella estaría mucho más valorada en sus filas que en las de la pacífica de su medio hermana. Minuto a minuto se deleitó escuchando su tranquila respiración observándola caer presa del poder de Hypnos, así que aprovecho para tocarla suavemente casi como la caricia de una pluma mientras que a la vez sentía ese suave aroma a jazmines que sus cabellos ofrecían. Recordó que él era un Dios y que ella no tenía porque sentirle así que despacio se abrió paso entre sus sabanas solo para sentir el calor que ese hermoso cuerpo humano despedía. Suaves caricias no muy pronunciadas casi de una forma espiritual y cuál fue su sorpresa de escuchar un suave gemido de parte de ella, dormía profundamente, pero no por ello era inconsciente de que una energía la estaba envolviendo. Su sonrisa le hizo saber que esa energía que ella percibía le era agradable, así que decidió descansar esa noche en el lecho de esa inocente criatura.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó viéndose solo en esa cama, era lógico que ella hubiera comenzado a buena hora su rutina de entrenamientos, así que sin muchos preámbulos salió en su búsqueda. No tardó mucho en encontrarle solo necesito seguir el rastro de su cosmos después de haberla estudiado la noche anterior ahora aquella energía le era más que familiar. La encontró midiendo su fuerza física contra otra de sus compañeras, vaya que esas mujeres podían golpearse con hasta más violencia que ni los hombres. Su contrincante le dio varios golpes directos al vientre que lograron tumbarla por escasos segundos, no era difícil imaginarse que debajo de esa mascara tenía que ocultar una buena cantidad de sangre, estuvo tentado a utilizar su cosmos para castigar a quien había lastimado el cuerpo de su deseo. Aquello no fue necesario ya que ella consiguió levantarse en cuestión de segundos y devolver la copa a su oponente pero con una fuerza mucho más agresiva que con la que ella misma había sido sometida. No cabía ninguna duda ella era una criatura digna de la admiración de Marte, su oponente cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras que ella se dio media vuelta totalmente indiferente al daño que podría haberle infringido. Una mujer con un tono de voz evidentemente mayor que ellas dio fin a la contienda y ella tomo rumbo al pequeño riachuelo que se encontraba a escasos quinientos metros del recinto. Era lógico que necesitara un respiro y aprovecho su aparente soledad para retirarse la máscara y limpiar la sangre de su boca con la fresca agua que ahí corría. La cabeza le daba vueltas quizás se había extra limitado en ese simple entrenamiento, una voz masculina la hizo volver a su realidad.

-Parece que la vaca pega fuerte?-

Ella se percató de la presencia masculina y en vano busco su máscara intentando cubrir su rostro ante el intruso, pero él era mucho más rápido que ella y ya había atrapado la susodicha.

-Buscabas esto preciosa?-

Ella le miro con esos ojos verdes cargados de furia ante su evidente ofensa.

-Como te atreves, hombre, soy una amazona de Athena mi deber es matarte por tu osadía!-

-No preciosa en realidad tienes dos caminos amarme o matarme y tratándose de mí solo te queda el primero.-

El descaro del hombre la hizo ponerse en guardia y lanzarle su mejor ataque, sin embargo ella palideció al ver como éste atrapo su bola de luz con una sola mano desintegrándola.

-Pero…. Como es …-

-Hola preciosa me presento ante ti, yo soy Arles el Dios de la Guerra.-

En ese momento encendió su poderoso cosmos dejándole muy en claro de que aquello no era una broma.

-El dios Arles/Marte, pero… por qué?-

Arles sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que la fuerza de su cosmos fuera percibido por el resto de las amazonas, así que no perdió más su tiempo y fue directo a su objetivo. Tomo a la amazona por sorpresa sujetándola de la cintura y desapareció llevándosela consigo.

_Fin del flashback_

Tomo un poco de aire y concentro un poco más su cosmos para que aquel cuerpo siguiese conservando esa aparente vida, para que ella yaciera como un hermoso objeto digno de su total culto y devoción.

-Vaya que nunca fuiste fácil, mi preciosa, pero desde que te vi yo supe que eras mía.-

_Flash back_

En el antiguo templo de Ares Thareitas cerca de Esparta, el dios de la guerra reía sonoro ante las evidentes negativas de la amazona a quien tenía encerrada en la que era su alcoba principal, la chica le echaba cuanto objeto encontrara directo al rostro, claro sin éxito alguno.

-Vamos por qué no te resignas a que es inútil y mejor te calmas, para ser una mujer pareces más una fiera que otra cosa.-

-Quiero salir de aquí inmediatamente, no sé qué problema pueda usted tener con mi diosa pero créame que Athena no se va a molestar en nada por mi desaparición.-

-Eso lo sé, y aunque es obvio que mi hermana y yo no nos vemos con buenos ojos, el que tu estés aquí no tiene nada que ver con ella.-

-Qué?! Entonces porqué…-

-Cómo te llamas?-

Ella respiro resignada. –Me llamo Hilia.-

-Así está mejor, y bien Hilia qué te parece si me acompañas esta noche a cenar, pediré a mis sirvientes que nos sirven un buen cordero asado, estoy seguro que será un manjar?-

-Tengo otra opción?-

-Pues a decir verdad no, no la tienes, pero créeme que si dejas de ser tan irreverente podríamos pasar una velada mucho más agradable de lo que te imaginas.-

-Espero que solo sea una cena?-

El solo la miro de frente mientras que levantaba ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa ante la evidente renuencia de su secuestrada. Sin duda ella estaba muy nerviosa, el mismísimo dios de la guerra la había raptado y no podía entender cuál era el interés que él podría sentir por ella. En unos segundos le miro y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo al ver la belleza de la deidad, sus ojos negros de mirada penetrante sus facciones perfectas y ese cabello casi blanco resaltaban bastante su fuerte personalidad, vaya que se sentía sin querer atraída. En seguida recapacito, ella atraída por un Dios que tontería era lógico que si él la tenía ahí era por un interés más profesional que personal al menos eso quiso creer.

Decidió seguir el concejo del Dios y dejar su agresividad a un lado y le permitió a él mostrarle las completas instalaciones de su imponente templo. Aquello era un verdadero santuario casi como el que tenía su Diosa Athena, inclusive contaba con un Coliseo en donde Arles se deleitaba de entrenar a sus caballeros guerreros. Sus métodos eran crueles y hasta podrían ser clasificados de sanguinarios, ella se estremeció al ver como más de uno salía gravemente herido de aquel sitio.

-Vaya te da miedo la sangre mira que después de ver la paliza que sueles dar a tus oponentes no pensé que mis métodos te impresionaran.-

Ella solo lo miro con frustración y él pudo adivinar que había un sinfín de cosas que deseaba decirle, pero no quería en ningún momento provocar su ira y terminar muerta en sus manos.

-Anda habla preciosa, te doy mi palabra de que nada te pasara, no pienso tomar represarías ante lo que me digas.-

Ella solo tomo un fuerte respiro para armarse de valor y darle su punto de vista al Dios.

-Soy una amazona y cuando estoy en combate mi deber es defender la causa de mi Diosa, es verdad que no soy sutil en mis métodos, pero tengo cierta ética de combate sobre todo cuando se trata de medirme con mis colegas. Mi intención no es matarles sino que mis ataques puedan ayudarles a mejorar sus técnicas y así volvernos un equipo fuerte e invencible.-

-Muy bien continua.-

-Tus hombres no entrenan más bien se enfrentan a muerte, con esos métodos en lugar de ganar miembros fuertes en tus filas eliminas a una buena parte de candidatos que con un poco más de entrenamiento y empeño podrían ponerse a la altura de sus oponentes. Podrías tener un ejército más numeroso y fuerte si cambiases un poco tu estrategia de entrenamiento.-

El solo sonrió satisfecho, la chica no era nada tonta después de todo. Se le antojo tomarla del mentón de una forma un tanto brusca, no por dañarla sino porque su temperamento de él era en veces así de fuego e impulso. Ella se sintió fría cuando vio sus labios junto a los suyos robándole un desesperado beso que sin querer le hizo sentir una mezcla de terror y deseo. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella, no solo físicamente si no en todo, así que ella se vio felizmente obligada a corresponder el ansioso beso hasta que sus bocas buscaron tomar un poco de oxígeno.

-Porque estoy aquí, que quiere usted de mi realmente?-

-Te quiero a ti, preciosa, me gustas para ingresar en mis filas y formar parte de mi ejército. Claro que tú tendrías un lugar mucho más privilegiado que el resto de mis seguidores.-

-Pero se da cuenta de lo que dice, yo he jurado lealtad a la Diosa Athena desertar sería considerado como alta traición. Me condenaría a la deshonra y la muerte, es más probablemente en estos momentos ya me estén considerándome una desertora. Por todos ustedes! Debe dejarme ir.-

El solo emitió una suave risa casi burlona, mientras que volvía a acercar con fuerza a la chica junto a él.

-Tienes dos opciones o te unes a mis ejércitos y te quedas aquí junto a mí, dispuesta a obedecerme y complacerme en todo o…-

Ella temió lo peor.

-O te unes a mi harem y te conviertes en mi favorita, de cualquier forma yo tendré lo que quiero porque siempre es así, soy un Dios y a mi nada se me niega.-

Sin mayores preámbulos volvió a besarla y esta vez encendiendo su cosmos para hacerle sentir en ese beso la fuerza con la que contaba para someterla. Ella pensó en la tercera opción aquella que él no quería mencionar, pero que estaba segura seria su destino una vez que él cumpliera su capricho y terminara por hartarse de ella.

-Me queda la muerte.-

-Qué?!-

-La ley de la máscara dice amar o matar, pero tú tienes permitido defenderte por lo tanto puedes matarme créeme no me defenderé si quiera.-

-Eres tonta o qué conmigo puedes tener todo lo que desees como puedes preferir la muerte a compartir mi lecho?-

-De todas formas ese será mi destino, una vez que saques tu capricho conmigo, sé que me mataras así que para que prolongar lo inevitable.- Le dijo la chica mirándolo de frente y con un tono desafiante, que fascino al dios de la guerra y le hizo tomar otro rumbo para conseguir su objetivo.

-Dijiste que cenarías conmigo, es que las amazonas de Athena no tienen palabra?-

Ella solo cerró los ojos en señal de resignación ni modo después de todo, los condenados a muerte tenían derecho a una última cena. La condujo a sus aposentos y le dejo un tiempo para cambiarse sobre la cama había dejado para ella un hermoso vestido estilo túnica griega color perla unas finas y cómodas sandalias de listones que más parecían de oro y una hermosa corona de jazmines. Tomo la libertad de ducharse en los baños del Dios que eran realmente espectaculares y después de una limpieza a fondo se vistió con el atuendo previsto y fue conducida por una amable mucama rumbo al comedor del templo. Ella se esperaba de todo, sentía que después de esa cena probablemente él la tomaría por la fuerza y después terminaría cumpliendo su destino, ósea morir. Vaya sorpresa la comida paso tranquilamente, inclusive él se mostró ameno y sin saber ni porque termino riendo en más de una ocasión escuchando sus comentarios y bromas. Era interesante escucharle hablando de estrategias de ataque sin duda ese era un tema que a ambos les apasionaba, cuando la velada termino se vio sorprendida al no ser conducida a ninguna alcoba. El la tomo del brazo y le tele transporto de regreso al recinto en Creta aquello le pareció increíble.

-Pero como es que…-

-No te preocupes envié a uno de mis hombres para hacerles pensar a tus colegas que fuiste atacada por él. En teoría te arrojo por el acantilado hacia el mar así que solo tienes que entrar a la playa y decirles que estuviste inconsciente por el impacto de la caída.-

-Y que será de tu hombre?-

-Es un escurridizo ya se escapó y ha vuelto a mi Santuario. Ha y lo olvidaba toma.- Así le entrego su máscara.-

-Gracias… pero –

-No cantes victoria aun. Creo que le he tomado cariño a esta isla y no será la última vez que me veas, de hecho deberías irte acostumbrando a verme por aquí.-

Ella solo se sonrojo, pero la idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto, así él se despidió desapareciendo frente a ella.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Debo aceptar que así como podías ser obstinada y peligrosa también tenías ese lado de niña tierna.-

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por el rostro del Dios mientras que su mente seguía llevándole al pasado.

_Flashback_

-Te dije que deberías utilizar la técnica de control mental.-

Le decía él a Hilia mientras ella bebía tranquilamente un poco de agua del riachuelo.

-Oye, no sé cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no soy tu amazona, así que no tienes porque…-

En ese momento un saltamontes cayo en el cabello de ella haciéndola dar un giro rápido y volviéndola histérica del susto.

-Ahhhhh no me gustan los insectos!-

Salto tan alto que no se percató que había trepado a los brazos del Dios, aunque al ver al animal ahí en el suelo no le dieron ganas de bajarse de esos brazos protectores.

-No puedo creerlo tu cosmos hace temblar a la mitad de esta isla y le temes a un diminuto bichito.-

-Es feo y no me gusta.-

-Y yo?-

-Tu qué?-

-Yo te gusto o no?-

Se puso roja como un tomate y más cuando al bajarla se vio pegada al hermoso cuerpo de Arles, algo dentro de ella se activaba en automático cuando estaba junto a él.

Los últimos tres meses después de su secuestro exprés, tenía como mínimo la visita del Dios de tres hasta cinco veces por semana y siempre era bajo las excusas más idiotas del mundo. Una noche se le pareció en su habitación sacándole tremendo susto a la chica y éste se escudó en que no podía dormir y charlar con ella era ameno. En otra ocasión cuando estaba ella tomando un momento a solas en la playa, la deidad decidió que podrían hacer unas competencias para saber quién nadaba más rápido, ella jamás se tragó eso de que le había ganado a él.

Ahora estaba ahí cuerpo con cuerpo con una deidad enemiga de su Diosa quien estaba dispuesto a seducirla a todo precio. Aunque su lógica le decía de salir huyendo de ahí, su corazón no compartía el mismo punto de vista, rompió las barreras de su timidez y se aventuró a besarlo con una pasión que hasta ahora ella misma desconocía. Él no se conformó con sus labios la llevo en sus brazos consigo y en cuanto ella se percató ya se habían tele transportado al templo de la deidad. Era lógico lo que seguiría, pero ella ya lo había meditado bastante, la vida de una amazona es solitaria y por lo general todas conocen la muerte a muy temprana edad, así que no quiso privarse de conocer las profundidades del amor. Para ella los sentimientos de él eran un misterio, pero poco le importaban ya que lo que ella sentía era tan grande que estaba segura que valdría para ambos.

Ya en su alcoba se tumbó sobre ella en su cama despojándose con desesperación de sus ropas para comenzar a tocarla con esas ansias desesperadas de su astro, marte es fuego y pasión. Así fueron sus besos cubriendo el cuerpo entero de ella mientras que sus manos parecían querer atrapar hasta la esencia de la chica. Entro en ella de una sola estocaba causándole dolor un dolor bastante placentero permaneció quieto concentrado en comerla a besos labio con labio hasta que sintió que el dolor había ya pasado y así pudo comenzar un ritmo de penetraciones delirantes entraba a profundidad y salía delicadamente haciéndola gemir de placer. Para después tomar un ritmo de embestidas casi salvajes en donde ella dejaba atrás su porte de guerrera indomable convirtiéndose en su amante sumisa y obediente. Aquello era el éxtasis para él, si había algo que Arles adoraba era precisamente eso dominar, conquistar, sus antiguas aventuras amorosas con la diosa de la belleza habían sido placenteras, pero siempre era ella quien terminaba teniendo el control. Ahora era todo diferente por fin se sentía dueño de la criatura a la que estaba poseyendo, podía leer en sus hermosos ojos jade, en ese momento cargados de placer, que podría hacer con ella cuanto quisiese y aquello le fascino.

En unos instantes sintieron que tocarían el cielo de un solo golpe y así fue, ambos tuvieron un orgasmo profundo y relajante. Ella no pudo más y termino dormida en sus brazos, mientras que él perdía sus sentidos oliendo ese maravilloso perfume de jazmines que tanto la caracterizaba, en ese momento lo supo, esa mujer era más que una simple relación sexual.

Así continuaron su relación a escondidas, en ocasiones dormían en su templo y en otras él venía a meterse en el lecho de ella. Hilia sabía que había roto las reglas del Santuario de Athena, pero prefería morir que abandonar la razón por la que su corazón latía contento, así se lo hizo saber a él.

El simple hecho de hablar de la muerte le hacía recordar a él que ella era mortal, así que estaba decidido en tomar cartas en el asunto, y porque no, si sabía que en un pasado Eros ( su hijo con Afrodita) había hecho lo mismo con Psique. Psique siendo mortal había sido convertida en Diosa y era la consorte de su hijo, porque él no podría guardar a su amazona y convertirla en su consorte. Estaba decidido a ello, era la primera vez que se sentía enamorado y no pensaba perderla por nada, ni por nadie.

Fin del Flashback

Arles se puso de pie observando aun con devoción el hermoso cuerpo sin vida, no pudo contenerse y se acercó suavemente a besar los fríos labios. Ni muerta podría dejarla ir, en ese momento maldijo a todos y a todo, a Afrodita (su examante) probablemente la culpable de su muerte, aunque jamás había podido probarlo y a Athena ella también tendría motivos para habérsela arrebatado después de todo Hilia había roto las reglas del mismo Santuario. Se maldijo por no haber podido vencer al estúpido del pegaso y sus niñatos de bronce y por haber escogido como receptáculo de su energía al débil caballero de géminis. Este último podría haber sido casi idéntico a él, pero era lógico que no era más que un simple mortal debilucho y patético.

-Yo debía haber gobernado ese Santuario, la Tierra misma mi preciosa, ese maldito sitio te condeno a la muerte así que 13 años de venganza no me son suficientes. Debí haber escogido al otro gemelo, como mínimo ese tenía un carácter más como el mío. En fin eso poco importa porque de cualquier forma no podre traerte de regreso y en eso yo tengo la culpa.-

Flashback

-Arles porque tienes que encabezar esa guerra en el norte de Europa?-

-Soy el Dios de la Guerra soy Marte mi preciosa tengo que ir, le prometí a la necia de mi gemela que la acompañaría y no puedo dar marcha atrás.-

-Eris me da miedo, siempre me mira tan raro.-

-No te hagas ideas mi hermana es una ponzoña, pero jamás te haría daño a ti, mas sabiendo que eres mía y sabes que es la única que lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Aunque eso está por cambiar.-

-Porque dices eso?-

-Porque regresando de esta misión pienso comunicar lo nuestro a todo el Olimpo.-

-Pero… no les va a agradar que…-

-Tu tranquila déjame a mí actuar que a ellos les conozco bien y ya verás que todo saldrá de maravilla.-

Ella hizo una expresión de mueca que desconcertó al Dios.

-Otra vez esos ascos?-

-Sí, la verdad son un tanto pesados hoy iré a ver un médico en el campamento a ver qué me dice.-

-Espero te de algo porque ya tienes casi tres meses así.-

El saco una manzana de un bolso de cuero que llevaba consigo y ella le inquieto un tanto al verlo comerla así con esas ansias.

-Otra manzana de tu hermana?-

-Sí, ya sabes que últimamente le ha dado por regalarme kilos de estas cosas, a veces tengo la impresión de que sus manzanas me están haciendo muy despistado, sabes ayer uno de mis caballeros encendió su cosmos en el entrenamiento y ni lo sentí. Pero supongo que debo estar un poco agotado, planear ese viaje con Eris me ha dejado roto.-

-Oye siento pena por esa gente que morirá a causa de esa guerra.-

-Escucha ya te lo dije y estoy de acuerdo contigo iré a apoyar a los aliados, ya que un régimen como el de ese dictador es inaceptable hoy en día. Pero esa gente necesita mi energía para pelear por su libertad y por tener una vida mejor libre de esos regímenes injustos.-

Ella solo sonrió el tiempo que llevaban juntos le había hecho a él cambiar mucho su visión de su propia energía junto a ella él se convertía en el Dios del principio activo, de quienes luchan por algo positivo. Aquel cambio había sido fuente de discusión entre él y su gemela, pero ella rara vez contrariaba las decisiones de su hermano. Eris siempre estaba junto a él apoyándole en las buenas como en las malas, siempre había sido así y ella decía que era porque su lazo de gemela la convertía en su incondicional. El siempre reía ante las ocurrencias de Eris con él ella era tan cariñosa, era su confidente, su amiga, su incondicional.

Así besándola y haciendo un gesto sonriente a su amazona Arles partió por diez meses sin si quiera imaginarse que ese beso que recibiría de ella sería el último.

_Fin del Flashback_

Se dio la media vuelta para salir de la sala, ya que sintió oír un ruido y sabía muy bien de quien podría tratarse, su mente seguía vagando en el pasado solo recordaba con dolor su llegada después de un retraso de un día y haber encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de su amada, su casa estaba con signos evidentes de lucha y había algo que se había quemado al fondo pero no supo exactamente de qué se trataba. Los signos eran claros Afrodita la había matado, probablemente por celos. Vaya estupidez después de años de haber dejado su romance y de que ella se declara feliz con el espectro de Adonis ahora le daba por celarlo. La maldijo con toda su alma más aun por no tener ni una prueba real para ir a despellejarla y maldijo a Athena y a su maldito sistema del Santuario por todas las trabas que puso en su relación con Hilia. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al nivel del portón y su visita entraba tranquilamente.

-Arles mi querido hermanito, ya estoy aquí.-

-Eris, hoy no estoy de humor, dime qué diablos quieres?-


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43 Crisis y colisiones.

Perséfone se disponía a prepararse un café cuando una mano amiga le distrajo de su cometido.

-Oye rubia necesito que hablemos tienes un minuto?-

Afrodita, la diosa, se veía un tanto perturbada y su homóloga no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco por su actitud.

-Qué te pasa querida te ves un tanto pálida y yo que creí que la habías pasado bien esta madrugada con Hermes.-

-Bueno no se trata de eso, es importante realmente necesito que hablemos a solas.-

Hades venia entrando a la cocina para percatarse que su mujer sostenía una conversación un tanto extraña con la Diosa de la sensualidad.

-Oigan hagan como si yo no existiera, es más si quieren me voy.-

Perséfone trato de ser un tanto más suave en su tacto, bueno era claro que después de una noche magnifica con el señor del inframundo su sarcasmo se había suavizado bastante.

-No te preocupes mi vida creo que lo que Afrodita quiere de mí no te perjudicara en nada.-

-Escuchen los dos, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, pero realmente necesito que tú me aclares una duda, es vital?-

Perséfone dejo su taza sobre la mesa y salió de la pieza junto a su homóloga, no sin antes pasar suavemente junto a su Dios predilecto y depositar en el lóbulo de su oreja un suave e insinuante beso, que lo dejo más que convencido de que ella no tenía intenciones de ir a buscar a nadie más.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia un pequeño y tranquilo jardín el único sitio en donde sintieron que no habría caballeros o deidades entrenándose.

-Bien dime que pasa?-

-El día que apareciste en mi templo, lo recuerdas?-

-Claro cómo olvidarlo estabas como furia… jejejeje-

-Dijiste algo sobre que Arles se había peleado conmigo por una amazona.-

-Bueno eso fue lo que supe por Apolo, pero quien mejor que tu sabe los motivos de tus discusiones con tus ex?-

-Escucha en su momento yo no recapacite, estaba tan enfrascada por lo de mi hijo, que no puse atención a lo que decías.-

-De que hablas?-

-Hablo de que Arles y yo peleamos hace casi treinta años pero no sé exactamente qué era lo que él me reclamo? Mira un día llego furioso, conmigo y casi exploto una buena parte de mi templo, me dijo algo sobre de porqué yo no me conformaba con el espectro de Adonis, y que yo había pasado los límites y que había tocado algo que le pertenecía. Sabes en aquel entonces no caí en cuenta de lo que le pasaba y pensé que quizás tantas guerras le habían terminado por cocinar el cerebro.-

-A ver, no entiendo dices que te acuso de qué exactamente?-

-Es que ese fue el problema yo no lo sé, estaba tan molesto, tan enfadado que parecía solo querer mi cabeza y me exigió que le mostrara en donde habían estado volando mis palomas últimamente, así que con suerte le mostré que todas estaban en sus jaulas. Las miro una por una, casi podría asegurar que conto cada una de sus plumas y después histérico las quemo vivas.-

-Vaya casi y siento lastima por ellas.- Le decía la rubia ya un tanto irónica y fastidiada al no comprender nada de lo que la otra trataba de contarle.

-Tú lo dijiste que Eris quería que alguien me culpara a mí de la muerte de la madre de los gemelos. Poseidón se ha dado cuenta que los géminis tienen cosmos de semidioses, y podrías imaginar a que Dios pertenece ese Cosmos?-

-Si a Arles el Dios de la Guerra y de la energía que impulsa, querida es lógico.- Le decía toda tranquila la rubia.

-Lo sabias! Desde cuándo?!-

-Desde la revelación del bebe de Mitchelle aquella noche, y trate de dártelo a entender, pero me di cuenta que ninguno estaba preparado a ello, bueno si, quizás Hermes, pero aun él tenía sus dudas así que decidí esperar.-

-Pero…! Por qué?! Como!...-

-Oye peli roja seamos sensatas solo hay que mirarles la cara para saber quién los engendro, con eso me queda claro que Eris le tuvo que haber servido un cóctel de pendejez a Arles para que él no se diese cuenta. Son idénticos a él.-

Una voz masculina interrumpió la conversación de las dos mujeres.

-Bueno y ahora qué demonios vamos a hacer porque cuando esos dos pobres se enteren Troya volverá a arder, eso sin contar que necesitaremos un ataúd divino para Arles porque seguro que se nos muere en el acto de la impresión.-

Hades comenzaba a agarrarle el gusto a eso de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, Afrodita no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos apreciaban, Hades de lo más tranquilo tomando su café mientras que entraba en su conversación sin siquiera inmutarse.

-Hermes me va a matar se supone que no debía decírselo a nadie y ahora ya hasta Hades lo sabe.-

-Tranquila querida, diles que fui yo y ya está.-

-Ustedes dos como pueden estar tan tranquilos, tienen una idea de cómo vamos a traer a Arles a nuestras filas.-

Hades solo se sonrió mientras que con una de sus manos llevaba la fina tasa a su boca y con su otra mano llegaba a acariciar la espalda de su amada, para él era claro el camino a seguir.

-Lo primero será desintoxicarlo, una vez que logremos eso no tendremos que hacer nada más. El vendrá por su propio pie.-

-Ha si, y Saga y Kanon, como crees que van a tomar el hecho de que él sea su…-

Hades insistía -Lo que venga después se arreglara en su momento, primero es lo primero, el veneno que Eris le dio a Marte le trabo todo su cosmos de esa manera no fue capaz de relacionar el cosmos de los gemelos con el suyo y por eso paso lo que paso. Es más puedo hasta asegurar que esa perra, se las ingenió para que él no percibiera ni siquiera el embarazo de la chica.-

Perséfone estaba pensativa, un tanto distante cuando Hades la hizo volver a la realidad con un beso en su mejilla.

-Estas aquí?-

-Por qué esa loca asesinaría a esa amazona, a ella qué más le daba si su hermano y ella eran amantes? No es la primera vez que Arles sostiene amoríos con humanas, no tiene sentido.-

-Mi amor no trates de comprender la mente de una psicótica, te volverás loca en el trayecto.-

La Diosa bella estaba de acuerdo, entender la mente de Eris era como adentrarse en un laberinto sin fin.

-Concuerdo con tu queridísimo… mmmm como podría describirte hermanito, bueno si porque no… amante, tu queridísimo amante.-

-Oye soy su esposo, hermanita de cascos ligeros…-

-No querido, no mientras ella sea mortal, y yo que tú me aprovecharía, nada sabe más rico que el amor clandestino.-

-Y en eso eres toda una experta, no es así? No dudo que estés mal aconsejando a mi mujer.-

Ver a Hades celándola ante todo y todos le parecía un tanto sexy, pero la diosa del inframundo había decidido dejar muy en claro su posición.

-Hades mi amor, Afrodita gana todos los premios en la materia, pero no me subestimes que yo no necesito de nadie para hacer lo que me plazca. –

-Mi pequeña por favor…-

-No, ya te lo dije que si quieres algo conmigo tendrás que aceptarme como soy y no quererme transformar en quien nunca he sido. Esa es mi condición, si no, puedes seguir tu camino y yo seguiré el mío.-

Pues sí, si Hades creía que por una noche de locura tendría a su Perséfone a sus pies ella le dejaba muy en claro que no sería tan sencillo, aun así él era consciente de que el corazón de su Diosa era solo suyo, lo único que ella necesitaba era cerciorarse que él la amase a ella por ser quien era. La vio tomar el brazo de Afrodita y alejarse de él, pero por primera vez no sintió esa racha de celos arrasadora, todo lo contrario la actitud de su rubia le hizo ver que había seleccionado a la mejor criatura como su consorte. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Dios del Inframundo y sin pensárselo dos veces tomo rumbo en busca de su hermano Poseidón, ya que era claro que este preparaba un plan para lo de Arles y él no quería quedarse fuera de la jugada.

Hermes y Poseidón se reunían con Athena para dejar todo listo había que salir en busca de Arles lo antes posible, ni uno ni otro quiso hacer ningún comentario frente a la peli morada sobre su reciente descubrimiento era un tema sensible y no querían que los sentimientos terminasen por arruinar su misión. Marte era un Dios temible sus últimos enfrentamientos con la diosa de la sabiduría había dejado en claro que no sería sencillo convencerle y menos por ella. Aun así ella insistió en ir a la cabeza de uno de los grupos para su encuentro. No valía la pena poner a todos los caballeros y amazonas dentro de la misión, sabían que si lograban traer a sus filas al Dios de la Guerra solo les quedaría un solo escalón y sería ir directamente con Zeus, ahí se toparían cara a cara con la totalidad de la Sombra. Era lógico que si Eris no había utilizado la totalidad de esta energía era porque la tenía ocupada con algún tipo de embrujo que mantuviese a la cabeza de los Dioses en letargo. Athena podía oler el plan de su rival y este era simple y lógico. Juntar a todos los Dioses en una batalla dentro del mismísimo Olimpo de esa forma la Sombra podría absorber y devorar la energía de todos en un solo paso y ella quedaría como Diosa absoluta de la Tierra. Así que el plan se decidió de inmediato como mínimo un Dios permanecería en la fortaleza para que en caso de que los otros no lo lograran él debería tomar el liderazgo de los caballeros restantes y llevar la última batalla contra Eris directamente en el Olimpo. La decisión fue unánime y sorprendería a todos los caballeros y amazonas ya que jamás nadie esperaría que Hades fuese el seleccionado para cumplir esta parte.

El mismo tuvo problemas para digerir la información más aun cuando su propia sobrina Athena fue quien dio su voto definitivo a su favor.

-Yo! Después de que estuve a punto de sumir el planeta entero en la oscuridad y muerte deciden delegar esa confianza en mí?!-

Saori le dejo muy en claro sus razones y cada uno de sus homólogos estaban apoyando esta decisión.

-Hades escúchame bien, no sabemos exactamente lo que encontremos una vez que lleguemos con Arles, Eris es al fin y al cabo su hermana gemela y por lo que Deméter nos dijo ella le tiene en alta estima. Necesitaremos a una buena parte de la familia para convencer a Arles de venir, si logramos hacer que se nos una habremos ganado, pero en caso de que todo esto sea una trampa necesitamos que alguien con tu experiencia de Guerra se enfrente a la sombra de hecho de los siete rayos solo llevaremos a Eliana con nosotros, Mitchelle y el resto permanecerán junto a ti. Eliana ya tiene la orden de orbitar de regreso en caso de que la misión sea un fracaso absoluto. Tu peleaste contra los Titanes eres un experto en la utilización de la espada y sabrás llevar a todos al triunfo. –

-Espera, Poseidón también tiene la misma experiencia que yo y además él…-

El señor de los mares lo tenía muy claro. -Athena y Hermes necesitaran de mí en caso de que Eris tenga prevista una emboscada, tu y yo somos los Dioses más antiguos del grupo así que me comprometo a traer a todos estos de regreso y en acompañarte a la batalla final mi hermano, pero en caso de que el destino nos juegue mal quiero quedarme con la tranquilidad de que Gabrielle y las chicas contaran con alguien de mi total confianza para llevarlas a detener la catástrofe que Eris ha previsto. Somos los más viejos por lo tanto llevamos una mayor responsabilidad que el resto.-

-Pero…-

Vaya sorpresa llevo Hades cuando escucho la opinión de su amada Perséfone al respecto.

-Yo me quedare junto a ti Hades peleare junto a ti, y al resto pero por ahora creo que debemos hacer confianza a Poseidón, eres el más capacitado en caso de que algo falle.-

Athena prosiguió su discurso.

-Escucha si todo sale bien deberemos encontrarnos todos en las puertas del Olimpo, para este entonces los caballeros y amazonas han subido tanto el nivel de sus cosmos que no les será difícil introducirse.-

Vaya que la idea le sabia amarga al Dios del inframundo si bien era cierto que en el pasado su relación con sus sobrinos no era la mejor del mundo ahora con el corto tiempo que habían convivido había comenzado a crear un vínculo de afecto y admiración por ellos, sobre todo por Athena quien no solo le había dado ejemplo al arriesgar su vida por él y por Perséfone sino además le había tratado con bastante aceptación dentro de sus filas borrando por completo cualquier rencor que sus pasadas acciones hubiesen creado. Además su hermano, Poseidón, por fin volvía a tener una relación cercana con él la simple idea de que éste terminase alimentando a la Sombra le daba rabia y nauseas. Del Dios cuya alma envenenada le había llevado a cometer actos en contra de la creación misma, ya no quedaba ni una gota. Ahora estaban de frente con el Hades de la mitología el Dios sereno, compasivo y justo que detestaba a toda costa el sufrimiento y el dolor y que por medio de la muerte llevaba paz y alivio a los atormentados. También volvían a sentir el cosmos de la divinidad valiente que había luchado hombro a hombro con sus hermanos por crear un universo digno y equilibrado para que la vida tal y como la conocemos pudiese existir.

-Escúchenme bien todos banda de locos, los quiero de regreso a todos y cuando digo todos me refiero exactamente a eso a TODOS. Poseidón más te vale que los chicos vuelvan enteros y no quiero que esa peste se lleve de ellos ni un solo cabello de sus cabezotas. Perséfone, Afrodita y yo nos ocuparemos de abrir las puertas en el Olimpo, pero eso no quiere decir que por eso te permito que competas ni el más mínimo de los errores. Esa es mi condición.-

Una suave sonrisa adorno el rostro conmovido del dios de los mares, así como de sus dos sobrinos.

-Es un juramento hermano y ya sabes que los juramentos entre los Dioses son eternos e inviolables.-

La decisión estaba tomada a la mañana siguiente los tres Dioses partirían acompañados de algunos de sus caballeros, para sorpresa de Saori fue Hermes quien insistió seleccionar al equipo. Llevarían consigo a los gemelos, a Mascara de Muerte, Aiora, Marín, Afrodita de Piscis, Eliana, Milo y June. Si la misión sería un éxito en una semana habrían vuelta de lo contrario un mes después Hades debía partir con el resto a enfrentarse cara a cara con el mal. El mismo Hades cruzo los dedos pidiendo a la Fuente misma que esto no llegase a ocurrir, y por primera vez después de milenios centro su corazón en una fe absoluta de que esa fuerza de luz les traería a todos de regreso sanos y salvos mientras tanto el pondría todo de su parte para que el resto del equipo estuviese más que listo para ese día, se dedicaría a entrenarles con esmero y dedicación como no lo hizo antes ni con su propio ejército de espectros.

El problema no era que aquel fuese un mal plan sino que los seis Dioses habían olvidado una pieza fundamental y esa era el papel de los siete rayos, indispensables para desterrar a la Sombra. El embarazo de la líder del prisma había tomado un papel personal en la decisión de las seis deidades llevándolos a formular su plan sin consultarlo con ella.

Por otro lado los caballeros y amazonas recibían la noticia de la decisión de los Dioses, Gabrielle y Mitchelle se sintieron especialmente contrariadas al enterarse que ellas deberían permanecer esperando mientras que sus esposos irían a lo que podía ser una misión emboscada. Aquello les hizo sentirse totalmente desplazadas en la toma de cuando el haber ligado sus cortas vidas mortales a la de miembros del grupo había llegado a nublar el importante papel que ellas debían ejercer en esa misión?

Kanon y Saga estaban fríos al presenciar que evidentemente la decisión de los dioses le resultaba a Mitchelle casi insultante, la del rayo azul era la cabeza del grupo de las del prisma y desde su punto de vista Saori y compañía deberían de haberla consultado antes de si quiera atreverse a elegir que llevarían a Eliana consigo. Después de todo, las seis amazonas de la Fuente eran su responsabilidad y estaban bajo su mando.

-Está bien es por el hecho de que espero un hijo que los otros han decidido por encima de mi?! Viniendo de Don Calamaro no me sorprende en lo absoluto, pero como es posible que tú nos hagas eso a nosotras, Saori?!-

-Mitchelle cálmate eso no es bueno para…-

-Te me vas a la mierda! Tu y todos aquellos que insisten en tratarme como a una mujercita invalida sabiendo perfectamente bien que tengo cosmos de Dios y que los siete rayos están bajo mi responsabilidad!

Saga quiso salir al rescate de su esposa y Diosa aunque de poco le sirvió.

-Mitchelle cálmate estas poniéndote hasta grosera con Saori ella no te ha…-

-Hey no te pedí la opinión ni a ti ni a mi maridito. Creen que soy idiota o qué? Aun con todo y estas putas hormonas puedo leerles y sé que ambos quieren esta misión por fines personales!-

-Oye no te pases cuñada!-

-Me paso y vuelvo a dar el recorrido, tu detestas a Arles por lo que te hizo y aunque insistes en auto engañarte sé muy bien que en cuanto lo tengas enfrente le vas a estampar tu puño en el hocico! Y mi queridísimo esposo espera solo eso para poder como mínimo él también darle uno que otro puñetazo al hermanito de la asesina, quien también resulta ser el Dios quien le encerró a él hace años en Sunion!-

Kanon decidió intervenir porque era evidente que la agitación de su esposa no llevaba buen rumbo.

-Cálmate ya! Aunque seas un rayo de la Fuente puedo usar mis poderes para…-

-Que vas a hacer Kanon vas a manipular mi mente como lo hiciste en el pasado con Calamaro?! Quiero que lo intentes ahora mismo!-

Mitchelle encendió su cosmos con una furia que nunca antes nadie había conocido dejando fríos a los tres presentes y atrayendo la atención del resto quienes al sentir esa fuerza salieron disparados a ver que estaba pasando. Kanon empezó a preocuparse seriamente por el efecto que esa energía podría causar en el bebe, pero antes de que él fuese a decir algo que empeorara la situación Athena decidió intervenir.

-Mitchelle te pido una disculpa tienes razón, debimos haberte llamado antes de decidir algo así es solo que…-

-Solo que nada! –

El cielo comenzó a dejar escuchar fuertes rayos de tormenta y unos violentos vientos huracanados comenzaron a azotar a toda la región. Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que Mitchelle estaba totalmente molesta, y temió lo peor por él bebe y por ella misma, por desgracia estaba de acuerdo en los motivos que habían puesto colérica a su hermana y líder.

-Mitchelle, ven conmigo, no sigas haciendo esto. Vámonos de aquí y dejémosles a ellos hacer por sus propios medios lo que les plazca, pero por favor detente antes de terminar haciendo daño a inocentes.-

Claro que aquellas palabras hicieron que el mismísimo Poseidón se quedara con la boca abierta por la propuesta de su esposa.

-Gaby! Qué demonios estas diciendo tu eres mi esposa y ella es la mujer de Kanon y no pueden irse así como...-

-Te equivocas si podemos, Mitchelle tiene razón no nos han tomado en cuenta en lo que podría ser una trampa y han decidido a nuestras espaldas. Soy tu esposa mas no tu esclava, puedo irme en total libertad y dejarte a ti y a tus homólogos el camino para seguir en una misión que queda claro que ustedes ya han planificado.-

Kanon se acercó a su esposa cuyo cosmos aun ardía con fuerza arrasadora.

-Escúchame si quieres despedazarme con tu energía hazlo, pero por favor no te vayas, no quiero perderte ni a ti ni a nuestro bebe. Por favor baja tu cosmos por el bien de nuestro chiquito.-

-No has entendido nada! Nuestro hijo no conocerá la vida si tu pendeja sed de venganza te lleva a cometer algún error y así ocurrirá! No bajare mi cosmos y acepto la propuesta de mi hermana, así pues les digo al resto de los rayos, hagan lo que les plazca vengan con nosotras o quédense aquí con ellos. A diferencia de los dioses aquí presentes yo si pienso dejarles la posibilidad de que ustedes decidan. Conocen mi luz y la de Gabrielle así que ya saben cómo encontrarnos, si así lo deciden, si no buena suerte. Cuando llegue la hora de enfrentarnos a la Sombra Gabrielle y yo estaremos ahí, pero mientras tanto…-

Ángela, Aurora, Constanza, Eliana y Graciela solo tomaron un respiro sabían que el enojo de Mitchelle provenía de las emociones del mundo, pero reconocían que ella tenía razón. Los siete rayos no eran propiedad de los dioses sino de la Fuente y dado que Mitchelle era el rayo primario y quien guardaba todos los registros de la misma el no haberla consultado significaba de cierta manera que no respetaban la decisión de la Fuente misma.

La peli roja desapareció junto a la del rayo blanco sin darles ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar al resto, Saori solo atino en llevarse las manos a la cabeza aquello era en parte su culpa, después de todo el tiempo que Mitchelle le había acompañado como amiga e incondicional, como pudo dejar que el deseo de sobre proteger a su sobrino le hiciese olvidar el sitio que tenían los siete rayos en esta misión.

-Bueno somos los dioses más pendejos que jamás hubiese conocido la historia de este mundo.- Vaya reflexión la del Dios Hermes, siempre tan irónico, pero a su vez tan honesto.

Hades solo pudo hacer un gesto de negación con su cabeza, llegar a querer a Mitchelle era fácil, era una chica media loca y agradable, el problema era que en determinado momento ese cariño les hacía olvidar la razón por la que todas ellas se habían encarnado.

Poseidón quería arrancarse el cabello y tenía ganas de ensartar su tridente al primero que le dijese alguna tontería por suerte todos lo comprendieron y nadie dijo nada por unos minutos fue el silencio quien reino en esa sala.

Mitchelle y Gabrielle aparecieron en un extraño salón de Hielo, al menos esa era la impresión que les dio cuando sin entender como la energía de la peli roja les condujo hasta ahí.

-Mitchy que haces aquí, porque decidiste…?-

-Gaby estoy más perpleja que tu yo solo me orbite, pero no alcance a direccionar mi destino porque una extraña energía me jalo hacia aquí.-

-Pues yo solo te seguí y mira en donde estamos. Mitchelle…-

Los ojos de Gabrielle se abrían sorprendidos mientras miraba hacia el vientre de su hermana.

-Que pasa porque me…?-

El vientre de Mitchelle brillaba con una luz azul y unos toques dorados formando una figura viviente que comenzaba a moverse, su tamaño era diminuto, casi como de un frijol. No era difícil darse cuenta que el cosmos de Mitchelle venia de despertar a la energía de su bebe, quien se mostraba dentro de su vientre saltando y casi se podía percibir su alegría.

-Es tu bebe hermana mira haz activado su luz, vaya es diminuto y brilla como una…-

-Luciérnaga… jejejeje vaya ironía al final tu amado huachinango tuvo razón en apodarnos así.-

El pequeño puntito de luz en el vientre de Mitchelle comenzó a enviar ondas energéticas bastante fuertes, mismas que hicieron que ambas mujeres comprendiesen que era él quien les había conducido a ese sitio.

-Parece ser que hemos subestimado a mi sobrinito apenas y es diminuto y mira el poder que emana, Mitchelle pronto, debes esconder su cosmos en caso de que…-

-Eso hago siempre, pero no se porque en este momento lo percibes, en teoría no deberías.-

-Al menos que él así lo quiera.-

-Que estás diciendo?-

-Estoy diciendo que tu hijo tiene un ADN lumínico por tu parte, y semi divino por la parte de Kanon. Tenías razón Mitchy jamás debimos tratarte como una lisiada, él bebe no es humano y es una criatura muy poderosa. Por eso te envió la visión del pasado de su padre y ahora nos ha conducido aquí por algún motivo.-

En un instante se escucharon un par de voces que hicieron callar a las chicas y ambas se ocultaron detrás de una gruesa columna de piedra sin hacer el mínimo de ruido. En unos instantes una puerta se abrió dejando el paso a dos criaturas que les dejaron sin aliento.

-No insistas Eris, ya te dije que no tengo ningún interés de acompañarte al Olimpo, por mi nuestro padre y compañía se pueden ir a la mierda.-

-Pero hermanito por favor solo serán unos días y te aseguro que la pasaremos tan bien que después ni querrás regresar.-

-Que no! En que puto idioma te lo tengo que deletrear es N O ósea NO!-

-No sé qué diablos encuentras de interesante en quedarte en este tempano helado. Tu siempre has sido de gustos mucho más tropicales y cálidos, aquí solo los pingüinos pueden pasarla bien.-

-Y a parte eres pendeja! Ya te lo he dicho que los pingüinos andan en el Antártico ósea en el sur. Así que mejor lárgate a tomar unos cursos de geografía y biología marina y después si te queda tiempo puedes pasar a chingarle algún regalo a nuestro padre con la excusa de que por fin te sacaste un puto diploma.-

-Me estas llamando pendeja?!-

-Solo muestro lo que tengo enfrente.-

-Escucha cielo yo sé que estos últimos treinta años has estado bastante irritado por la trágica muerte de tu concubina predilecta, pero eso…-

-No vuelvas jamás a referirte de esa manera de Hilia! Me oíste?!-

-No sé qué tenía de extraordinaria no era más que una simple humana, frágil y sin chiste.-

-Cállate ya! Ella hubiese llegado a Diosa si no hubiese sido tan estúpido como para seguirte en esa puta guerra!-

-Ella jamás habría llegado a ser una Diosa! Yo soy una Diosa nací al igual que tu de dos dioses ella no era más que una simple rata mortal!-

Aquello hizo entrar en cólera al Dios de la Guerra quien no se contuvo y le brindo un fuerte puñetazo a su hermana haciéndola caer al suelo y sacándole una cantidad de sangre importante de su labio. Gabrielle y Mitchelle no daban crédito ante lo que veían Eris ni siquiera hacía por defenderse de su hermano.

-Lárgate costal de veneno! Vete de una vez!-

-Arles, perdóname, por favor te lo suplico sabes que lo que digo es porque tú eres lo más importante en el universo para mí. Nadie se me hace lo suficientemente digna de ti, pero es porque yo y solo yo soy capaz de quererte tal y como eres mi hermano.-

-Pero que pendejeses dices?!, tu eres incapaz de querer nada, salvo a ti misma!-

-No hermano, te equivocas, tu eres mi otra mitad somos gemelos y…-

-Ya no seas cursi, somos falsos gemelos ni siquiera somos idénticos, no me vengas con esas pendejadas de que compartimos el mismo vientre y bla, bla, bla. Me desesperas Eris lárgate ya, que no quiero perder otra vez la cabeza y terminar haciéndote más daño del que ya te he hecho.-

-Arles tú y solo tú tienes el derecho a hacer conmigo lo que desees, mi hermano yo te he jurado fidelidad desde que nacimos y…-

-Ya, ya, ya por favor guárdate tu fidelidad y llévatela de paseo por el Olimpo. Ahora por favor ya lárgate!-

Ella se puso de pie era más que claro que no tenía ni un mínimo de dignidad, aun así decidió irse dejando al señor de la Guerra con un evidente dolor de cabeza y un humor nada agradable.

-Pinche Eris ya me dejo la cabeza al punto de reventar, definitivamente necesito ingresarla en algún psiquiátrico lástima que el pendejo de mi padre no haya aun creado esos sitios en el Olimpo. Y a qué hora si siempre está ocupado saltando de cama en cama, mendigo cerdo depravado.-

Arles salió de la pieza dejando a las dos mujeres quienes aún no salían de su escondite, pero que ahora estaban más frías que las columnas de hielo del lugar.

-Maldita sea Gabrielle, por qué jodidos mi bebe decidió conducirnos aquí?-

-Bueno espero que no sea por las razones que me imagino.-

En otro lado del mundo el caos reinaba en la mansión, los caballeros y amazonas estaban impacientes las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado. Aurora tomaba distancia de todos tratando de pensar en total claridad de todo aquello que les caía encima y pronto se vio acompañada por alguien más.

-Mon Cherie, te iras?-

-Camus no puedo atacar sin la autorización de la Fuente y Mitchelle se ha ido, yo no sé qué hacer?-

-Quédate, sin ustedes esta misión es inútil, podríamos contra Eris eso seguro, pero no tenemos la capacidad para desterrar a la Sombra.-

-Camus, eso es lo que ustedes nunca han querido entender solo los siete rayos juntos podremos desterrarla, aun así, el acto solo se puede realizar a través del rayo azul. Entre todas formamos un arcoíris pero el azul es el principio del destierro del mal es la protección y la fortaleza para salir adelante. En pocas palabras yo sola no les sirvo de nada.-

-Je t'aime Aurora, no te vayas. Reste avec moi.-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la del rayo oro rubi cuando el caballero de los hielos no pudo resistirlo más y tomo a su esposa en brazos besándola con amor. El beso era liberador y justo en ese momento el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a convulsionar cortando el acto del beso y siendo detenido por los brazos protectores de su caballero de acuario.

-Aurora! Ça va cherie?! Aurora!-

Mientras tanto Saori tomaba cartas en el asunto con respecto a la situación, estaba decidida en encontrar a su amiga y hacerla regresar se lo debía y en el fondo sabía que era lo correcto. Aquello se había salido de las casillas ya que la peli morada se daba cuenta de que su deseo de sobre proteger a su guardiana había sin querer suscitado una situación de gran peligro para todos. Saga trataba a toda costa de calmarla para que no fuese por la desesperación a tomar una decisión que pusiese en peligro a todos.

-Saori piénsalo bien ella no es tonta en cuanto reflexione volverá, pese a todo Mitchelle no nos abandonaría así por así y menos sabiendo que mi hermano puede correr peligro.-

Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el aludido entro en la habitación con un aire abatido y bastante ofuscado.

-No me quiere ni ver, parece que ni siquiera le preocupa nuestro niño, viste lo que hizo, probablemente aquello traiga repercusiones sobre nuestro bebe y eso a ella no le importa.-

-De verdad eres imbécil Kanon!- Graciela venia entrando seguida de Shura y no pudo evitar escuchar la frase de su cuñado, aquello ya le parecía el colmo.

-Oye! Tu no me digas que…!-

-Mitchelle jamás, ni en drogas, haría algo en contra de ese bebe, ella es su madre imbécil!-

-Y yo soy el padre y…!-

-Y sigues tratando a la madre de tu hijo como una lisiada, despierten ya todos, si la Fuente permitió el embarazo es porque el cuerpo de Mitchelle aun explotando su Cosmos puede traer con bien a esa criatura!-

-Pero… no sabemos si…-

-Así es! no saben nada y todos opinan de todo! Ese bebe no tiene más de un mes de gestación y ya logro enviar un mensaje a su madre, fue él quien te narro tu pasado. Tú crees que un frágil bebe mortal podría hacer tal cosa?! Esa criatura tiene mucho poder, así que el hecho de que su madre active sus poderes servirá para que él también adapte sus células a esas energías y es eso lo que necesita!-

Shura se inquietaba al ver a la pacifica Graciela tomar colores un tanto rosados del coraje casi a tono con sus cabellos rizados.

-Cálmate linda, tú tienes razón, pero debes comprender que si Kanon se pone así es porque ama a ese bebe con toda su alma.-

-Y también amo a la madre de mi bebe y los quiero a ambos de regreso, pero ya!-

Julián no tardo en meterse él también en el tema. -Yo quiero de regreso a mi luciérnaga acuática y en cuanto la atrape la meteré en un frasco y no podrá irse a ningún sitio. En cuanto termine esta puta pesadilla llamada Eris-Sombra juro que me llevare a esa sirena angelical hasta Atlantis y no la dejare salir ni a pasear sola!-

Graciela solo cerro los ojos en señal de fastidio ante un Julián simplemente desesperante.-Vaya que razón tenía Mitchelle al llamarte Calamaro, ya hasta eres igual de amargoso.-

-Oye no te pases, que una cosa es la súper relación de hermanos que llevamos Mitchelle y yo y otra es que…-

Todos le miraron con ojos de asombro, Julián y Mitchelle una súper relación de hermanitos, bueno aunque el ambiente era bastante tenso aquel comentario consiguió la risa de casi todos los presentes poniendo al pobre de Poseidón en una situación ridícula.

-Hey no le veo nada de gracioso!-

Saori volvió de un golpe a la realidad. –Iré en busca de ellas, tú y Hermes prosigan la misión y yo intentare traer a las dos de regreso.-

No tardó más de un minuto sin que June entro en la pieza.

-Athena déjame ir yo en su búsqueda, estoy segura que lograre dar con ellas rápidamente.-

-Yo le ayudare mi señora así seremos dos e iremos mucho más rápido.-Milo no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad para hacer algo llevando a su esposa como compañera, aunque Saori tenía muy claras las cosas.-

-Escúchenme todos Mitchelle es mi guardiana, desde mi primera encarnación en este mundo ella nunca me ha dejado sola. Me ha acompañado en las buenas y en las malas, además de habernos vuelto amigas me ha mostrado el sentido de la hermandad, así que es a mí de ir por ella y a mí de pedirle una disculpa.-

Todos la miraron con cara de no entender por qué debía de disculparse.

-Fue la Fuente quien me ayudo cuando no tenía más a nadie, fue Mitchelle quien dirigió esa energía para liberarles gracias a ella estamos todos aquí reunidos, si ella no me hubiese escuchado ahora mismo este mundo ya no existiría, Eris habría ya ganado y jamás hubiéramos sabido de su plan demoniaco. En pocas palabras ya habríamos sido todos devorados por esa cosa. Soy la encarnación de la Sabiduría y es de sabios reconocer sus errores. Me equivoque en mi afán de querer proteger a un ser que quiero mucho, no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos y su opinión y eso estuvo mal. Caballeros y amazonas es a mí de corregir mis errores no a ustedes de hacerlo por mí. Aun así les agradezco profundamente por vuestra buena voluntad.-

Kanon no quiso perder esa oportunidad para recuperar lo que él amaba.

-Déjeme ir contigo después de todo esto es también en parte mi culpa y ella es mi mujer, por favor te lo imploro.-

-Hey la rubia es mi mujer y te recuerdo que fue ella la que se llevó a la tuya, por lo tanto yo también debería de ir. Además yo estuve en la dichosa reunión en donde no incluimos a las luciérnagas así que también seria…-

Claro que Julián rara vez podía terminar sus frases sin que alguien le cortase rotundamente su rollo reflexivo. Aquí entro Hermes bastante agitado y traía noticias nada agradables.

-Déjense de culpabilidades todos, Camus esta con Aurora y ella acaba de tener una visión. Gabrielle y Mitchelle está en gran peligro, así que basta ya de tantas mamadas filosóficas y vayamos por ellas.-

Saga solo ponía cara de interrogación aquello iba demasiado rápido.

-Pero cómo? Dónde diablos están?!-

-Están con tu Dios predilecto mi querido cuñadito. –

-Me lleva la …-

Mientras tanto a miles de Kilómetros Mitchelle y Gabrielle cubrían sus cosmos y deambulaban por aquella fortaleza buscando una explicación del por qué él bebe les había conducido ahí. En un instante la luz del vientre de Mitchelle se encendió y esta le hizo una señal a Gabrielle para que le ayudase a abrir una puerta. No había ninguna forma de hacer aquello así que ambas chicas decidieron recurrir al método tradicional en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ambas se tele transportaron al interior de esa pieza. Justo ahí pudieron apreciar el bloque de oro y alguien que parecía dormir en él. Ambas se acercaron sin hacer el mínimo ruido y quedaron perplejas al encontrarse con aquel cuerpo sostenido por el cosmos de Arles.

-Mitchelle, por todas las dimensiones esa es…-

-Es la madre de Kanon eso quiere decir que Arles es… no puede ser y ahora que jodidos hacemos?-

-Vamos a tele transportarnos de regreso y a prevenir al resto.-

Así ambas concentraron sus cosmos y de inmediato Gabrielle desapareció, pero contrariamente a lo esperado Mitchelle no se movió de ahí, así que la peli roja lo volvió a intentar y nada, aquello no le fue posible.

-Gaby?, pero que… No puede ser no puedo orbitar, maldición estoy atrapada.-


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44 El as de Hades

Gabrielle orbita con toda su fuerza y sin podérselo explicar se materializa en otra de las salas de la fortaleza de Arles.

-Pero… Cómo? Mitchelle en dónde estás? … Qué demonios está ocurriendo porque no puedo volver a la mansión de Grecia y como es que…?

Una extraña voz la regreso por desgracia a su realidad. Un par de hombres con cosmos de fuertes guerreros le dirigieron su sonrisa más cínica la cual no causo ningún efecto sobre la rubia. Uno de ellos de larga cabellera negra y ojos del mismo tono, mientras que contrariamente el otro resaltaba por tener sus cabellos y ojos casi dorados como el trigo.

-Pero vaya, vaya parece que tenemos visitas.- Le dijo el de cabellos de trigo.

-Puedo saber quiénes son ustedes?-

-Nosotros hermosa intrusa somos los caballeros de guardianes del Dios Arles yo soy Héctor y mi camarada Aquiles.-

-Vaya veo que estos Dioses se divierten en reencarnar las almas de viejos guerreros.-

-Escúchala Aquiles además de hermosa es medio inteligente, como ves?-

-Si bueno es una lástima que tengamos que despedazarla.-

-Aquiles que falta de modales de tu parte no tienes por qué hablarle de ese modo a esta preciosidad, además podríamos divertirnos con ella antes de llegar a ello.-

Gabrielle solo esbozo una media sonrisa vaya que ese par de guerreros no tenían ni idea de con quien se metían.

El de cabellos negros continúo.

-Bueno preciosa si te portas bien con nosotros quizás y tengamos piedad de tu osadía y te dejemos medio viva. –

Claro que aquel comentario suscito una risa tranquila de la parte de la del rayo blanco.

-A ver mis preciosos quien vendrá primero?-

A penas y el rubio toco su brazo sin que esta desapareciera en el acto y apareció en la espalda de él rompiéndoselo de un solo tirón desencadenando la furia de este y la risa de su compañero.

-Maldita puta te voy a…!-

Gabrielle apunto directo en su frente con un fino rayo blanco casi imperceptible.

-Ábreme su inconsciente.-

Los ojos del guerrero se volvieron casi blancos y éste esbozo un grito de terror que acabo con la risa de su colega, Héctor cayo como en estado de shock y esto ocasiono que su compañero se dirigiera con furia contra la chica.

-Ya verás te voy a…!-

Gabrielle era muy rápida y aunque siempre solía privilegiar los acuerdos pacíficos su luz le indicaba que ninguno de esos dos estaban de juego, ni eran razonables. Así que de inmediato lanzo otro rayo al otro guerrero a quien además le agrego.

-Tu inconsciente te mostrara el rostro del terror!-

Aquiles cayo de rodillas preso del pánico mientras que con sus uñas se desfiguraba a si mismo su rostro de la desesperación, estaba atrapado en el verdadero infierno, el de su propia maldad quien se volvía contra sí mismo. Gabrielle solo los miro con lastima, aunque era consciente que su ataque solo utilizaba las intenciones y deseos de su oponente.

-Quien siembra mal eso cosechará señores, yo no he hecho nada que devolverles sus propias intenciones contra ustedes mismos. Que lastima que tengan ambos el alma podrida.-

Se dio la media vuelta y decidió darse prisa y salir lo más rápido posible de aquel sitio.

En la mansión de Grecia el Tridente de Poseidón se arrojaba con fuerza contra una roca del jardín central. Mientras que Sorrento y Constanza trataban en balde de refrescarle las esperanzas al señor de los mares.

-Mi emperador, Gabrielle es muy poderosa e igual Mitchelle estoy seguro que llegaremos a tiempo antes de que nada trágico llegue ocurrir.-

-La luciérnaga naranja dijo que corren peligro y no es posible que Athena y el resto hayan decidido que primero necesitamos… Hahhhhh al diablo no se ni como se pronuncia eso?-

La del rayo amarillo solo hizo una mueca de resignación delante de Sorrento para después agregar.

-La luz de la flama de la transmutación la triple llama violeta. Si queremos que Arles se desintoxique necesitamos que Eliana alcance su máximo potencial.-

-Ha si y porque no la necesitábamos cuando Dionisio o cuando Hades? Esto es absurdo dijeron que era cuestión de llegar al origen del…-

-Quieres que te recuerde que Dionisio, y Hades en origen no son dioses bélicos, y aunque tú seas un dolor en las…-

Sorrento la miro con ojos de súplica. –En las orejas… me queda claro que eres más razonable que alguien que nació siendo la energía del impulso, no lo crees cuñadito?-

-Cuanto tiempo necesita tú hermana para…-

-Solo serán un par de horas y después habrá que guardar ese fuego en algún artefacto para transportarlo. Arles debe ser cubierto por las llamas para poder volver a la lucidez.-

-Y tú no podrías cantar algo como aquella vez con Sorrento y desbaratarle esa programación negativa?!-

Sorrento prefirió tomar la palabra ya que veía que Constanza estaba por cantar una melodía pero para el necio de Poseidón.

-Mi señor se trata de desintoxicarlo no de aniquilarlo, si Consta canta Arles volvería a su origen lumínico, perdería su cuerpo divino y no podríamos aliarnos con él. Recuerde que Deméter dijo que él era la clave para controlar a Eris.-

-Y quisiera saber cuál será la clave para controlarlo a él porque una vez que se entere de…-

No pudo terminar su frase sin que Hermes les llamo.

-Vamos tío necesitaremos los cosmos activos de todos los que vibren como Dioses para mantener la energía en el frasco, Eliana esta lista, vamos Constanza tú también tendrás que vibrar alto.

-Sera un placer, señor Hermes.-

Del otro lado del mundo Gabrielle seguía esforzándose por salir de ahí, pero aquello parecía imposible un cosmos muy poderoso cubría ese recinto y le quedo claro que se trataba del cosmos del Dios de la Guerra quien no deseaba ser rastreado por nadie. Aunque quiso mantenerse tranquila comenzó a inquietarse Arles había hecho todo por cubrir ese sitio nadie que él no quisiera podía salir y mucho menos entrar.

-Por todas las dimensiones no podrán encontrarnos, probablemente este sitio sea invisible para todos aquellos ajenos a la energía del Dios. Debo encontrar a Mitchelle, pero no sé ni donde estoy, aquí adentro las energías son un tanto densas, el cosmos de Arles no me deja leer ningún otro.-

-Es una suerte que yo si pueda leer las energías pese al cosmos de mi hermano querida.-

Eris se encontraba a sus espaldas, y sin dudarlo lanzo un ataque que tomo desprevenida a la rubia proyectándola a unos metros, el fuerte golpe en su cabeza le hizo perder el sentido.

-Así es que los bichos luminosos han encontrado la manera de introducirse por aquí, debo darme prisa en encontrar a la otra mosca, antes de que intente algo contra mi hermano.-

Eris tomo el cuerpo desmayado de Gabrielle para dárselo a uno de sus guerreros.

-Yaga caballero de la constelación de Orión.-

-Si mi señora.-

-Llévate a este bicho a una de las celdas olvidadas que tiene mi hermano en la parte baja de su fortaleza y asegúrate de que no salga de ahí.-

-Como usted lo ordene.-

En otra de las salas de la fortaleza Mitchelle trataba de calmarse para poder pensar en alguna solución. Ya llevaba horas intentando orbitar y nada seguía ahí en ese salón junto al cadáver de aquella mujer que llegado un momento comenzó a erizarle el cabello de miedo. No pudo evitar observarla a detalle vaya que era hermosa, cualquiera diría que no estaba muerta, parecía una mujer dormida que esperaba el amoroso beso de su príncipe para despertar. Por desgracia no era así, sintió muchísima compasión por la madre de su esposo aun muerta sus remanentes de energía le indicaban que había sido una buena persona, se sentía el amor en lo que ella descifro como los restos de su cosmos. Tenía ese rostro de niña tan inocente y a la vez tan celestial, sin duda Kanon tenía un hermoso rostro, pero no era para nada comparable con el de su progenitora. El de ella era mucho más delicado y casi de porcelana.

La chica solo dio un respiro de resignación como echaba de menos a su esposo, si bien le dolía que él la hubiese amenazado con utilizar su técnica de control mental, en el fondo sabía que jamás lo haría, que solo quería que se calmara, pero a quien querían engañar Kanon nunca había sido muy sutil cuando se trataba de poner orden a los líos. Ahora que se encontraba ahí atorada en la fortaleza del Dios de la Guerra comprendió hasta cierto punto el interés de su esposo y amiga por protegerla. Arles era peligroso y aunque le quedaba claro la razón por la que su bebe la había transportado ahí, ahora que tenía la información no comprendía porque esa misma energía no la dejaba salir. Bueno menos mal que al menos Gabrielle había salido de ahí en busca de ayuda, o al menos eso creía la peli roja, así decidió que en lo que encontraba un método para volver a orbitar buscaría un sitio en donde resguardarse y porque no quizás adquirir información que pudiese servirle después al grupo.

El concepto de ser parte del grupo ahora no era tan claro como antes, sus otras cinco hermanas habían decidido quedarse junto al resto y no apoyarlas ni a ella que era su líder, ni a Gabrielle, aquello peso fuerte en su corazón. Aunque parecía tonto se preguntó si no sería mejor contactar a la Fuente y que ella reasignara a alguien más, alguien más capaz, y menos desastrosa. Utilizo sutilmente su energía para tratar de orbitar como mínimo fuera de la pieza, pero su vientre reaccionaba y se encendía con una hermosa luz que al emanar la hacían aparecer una vez más junto al cuerpo de la madre de su esposo.

-Vaya mi bebe no sé por qué pero parece ser que quieres que permanezcamos aquí y por más que lo intento no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea. Aun no te tengo en mis brazos y ya eres tan terco como tu padre. Bueno que remedio.-

Decidió buscar un sitio dentro de esa pieza para esconderse hasta nuevo aviso, era lógico que Arles no tardaría en volver, ya que se sentía que él adoraba a quien yacía en aquel altar.

Athena y sus caballeros se ponían en marcha, los grupos estaban hechos y casi de manera inmediata estaban todos apareciendo sobre el territorio de los fríos Montes de Siberia. Camus conocía perfectamente aquella zona y tomo un grupo importante de caballeros, mientras que Athena, Hermes, Poseidón y Hades lideraban cada uno un grupo también, en cuanto alguien diera con la guarida de Arles les informaría al resto vía cosmos y no había tiempo que perder. El frio calaba hasta los huesos mientras que cada grupo camino y recorrió el sitio por horas sin éxito alguno la noche se avecinaba y de la fortaleza del Dios de la Guerra no encontraron ni sus luces. Los equipos decidieron acampar ya que se veía que una tormenta estaba por desatarse. Dentro de una tienda de campaña Kanon estaba bastante preocupado se leía en su rostro la angustia por su familia y su hermano no pudo soportarlo más.

-Te juro que la encontraremos sana y salva, no te preocupes ya ves lo que nos dijo Graciela y es cierto mi sobrino es capaz de mandar visiones a un mes del vientre de su mama eso solo puede decir que es un ser poderoso y no le pasara nada.-

Los ojos de Kanon se llenaron de lágrimas de desesperación y tristeza.

-Yo y mi estúpida boca, debí haberla apoyado, al menos así hubiera ido con ellas en vez de … Maldita sea! Mi muñequita tienes que resistir! –

-Kanon ella estaba molesta y ofendió a Athena, fue por eso que reaccionaste así.-

-Ella tenía razón, los siete rayos son su responsabilidad y los dioses al actuar a espaldas de ella lo único que lograron fue dividirlas. Yo debí apoyarla a ella como ella lo ha hecho siempre conmigo, debí ser su soporte no su enemigo. Solo la humille delante de todos, la trate como a una lisiada, como una incapacitada. –

-Kanon no me digas que tu realmente…-

Athena no contradeciría la opinión de su cuñado.-Kanon tiene razón Saga no trates de justificarme la culpa fue mía, pero ahora solo espero que consigamos remediar mi estupidez.-

-Saori no digas que eres estúpida, tú actuaste por cariño a ella y a nuestro sobrino, después de todo somos una familia y las familias nos protegemos. Ven aquí vamos a intentar dormir la tormenta sube y no sería prudente buscar a estas horas, debemos mantener nuestra fe.-

El gemelo mayor la tomo entre sus brazos acercándola a su pecho y después la jalo suavemente para meterla junto a él en la misma bolsa de dormir, mientras que a su vez jalo el brazo de su hermano que estaba por acomodar la suya y lo atrajo a que se acercase con ellos, era claro que no podrían estar con Mitchelle pero al menos se acompañarían los tres esa noche.

En otra de las tiendas de campaña June y Milo intentaban tomar tranquilamente un té que amablemente Shaka les había ofrecido, el rubio siempre tan precavido, que bien había hecho en traer esas hierbitas con él. Ángela entro al final a la tienda y su mirada dejaba en claro que no se sentía muy en forma. June sintió tristeza por la morena se podía leer en sus ojos la auto decepción.

-No la traicionaste simplemente aquello paso tan rápido que tomo desprevenidos a todos.-

Shaka y Milo solo se conformaron en escuchar, no querían ni uno ni otro admitir que en el fondo la del rayo azul había tenido razón.

-Vaya hermanas de los rayos somos, al menos yo debí seguirlas y no quedarme paralizada como una estatua de hielo. Mitchelle no solo es mi hermana también es mi líder y creo que le falle.-

-No digas eso las encontraremos y…-

-Y que debo decirle, que lo siento, que realmente tuve miedo por su hijo, que si la apoyaba no podría responder por el estado de repercusión que sus poderes podrían tener sobre el bebe. Seré sincera, no sé nada de embarazos al menos no cuando hablamos de seres divinos que engendran criaturas con poderes. Tuve miedo de …-

No pudo terminar su frase porque sin querer sintió un nudo en su garganta y muchas ganas de llorar así que decidió para sorpresa de los tres salir de la tienda. June se inquietó, pero Shaka le hizo una señal que le dejaría claro que él iría por ella.

Fuera de la tienda y en plena ventisca Ángela encendía su luz para no perder el equilibrio y calentar su cuerpo cuando sintió un par de manos que la tomaron de los hombros por la espalda dándole una calidez bastante reconfortante. Se dio media vuelta para toparse cara a cara con los ojos azules del hermoso caballero de Virgo y antes de decir nada se sorprendió al sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los de ella en un tierno pero largo beso. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar aunque esta vez no de frio, y basto una delicada caricia de Shaka directamente en sus cabellos para hacerla abrazarle con desesperación mientras que sus besos se volvían más y más embriagantes. Hasta que se dieron cuenta del paraje inhóspito en el que se encontraban y fue cuando el caballero de la virgen le hablo.

-Ven duerme junto a mí, hace frio y no quiero que te sigas angustiando, en cuanto la encontremos cuidaremos juntos del embarazo de tu hermana y todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.-

Dentro de la tienda Milo pasaba disimuladamente su mano en la espalda de la camaleón erizándole la piel, mientras que se acomodaba en su sitio y le hacia una señal invitándola a calentarse en su lecho.

-Que van a decir Shaka y Ángela?-

-Probablemente nos copien, aunque ellos se verían más atrevidos, recuerda que tu aun eres mi esposa, hasta que Elvis nos separe preciosa.-

Aquello le saco una pícara sonrisa a June quien fue directa hasta pegarse piel con piel con el escorpión, se abrazó coquetamente a la vez que se deleitó besando los labios de Milo sin ningún reparo. –Larga Vida al Rey mi bichito.-

Cuando el frio es evidente dos cuerpos vivos generan más calor que uno solo, aunque solo sea por su suave e inocente contacto.

En medio de la noche Hades abandonaba la tienda para subir pese a la tormenta en una de las puntas cercanas, su cosmos de Dios le hacía inmune al frio infernal ahí se sentó en aparente armonía encendiendo su cosmos llevándolo a un color morado brillante. No tardo en sentir la presencia de su amada quien encendía el suyo un tanto más disminuido debido a su actual cuerpo humano que le limitaba. En cuanto la sintió acercarse el emperador de las tinieblas abrió su capa y le extendió su brazo para dejarle claro que quería que le acompañara y se cubriera del frio. Ella estaba inquieta de verle en ese paraje y solo.

-Que haces aquí? Ya sé que tu cuerpo no es al cien por ciento mortal, pero de cualquier forma no deberías de exponerte a este clima.-

El creo con su cosmos una burbuja protectora que les mantuvo a ambos secos y en calidez.

-Perséfone realinee mi energía desde el incidente con Eris, lo sabes verdad?-

-Sí, lo se.-

-Pero también sabes que no he vuelto a crear aun ningún mundo para los muertos?-

-Sí y a que viene eso ahora, ya tendremos tiempo después para…-

-Escúchame linda… Después de mi derrota las almas de los muertos se perdieron colándose por donde quiera, pero desde mi reconexión vi claramente que todas esas almas y el resto fueron enviadas a vagar en algún tipo de paralelo o limbo que la Fuente debió haber creado desde el principio de los tiempo en caso de que algo así me ocurriese. Ahí permanecerán hasta que tú y yo podamos crear un sitio para ellas o mejor dicho para su evolución.-

-Está bien te sigo.-

-Sigo siendo el Dios del inframundo y sigo teniendo poder para llamar y convocar a esas almas.-

-Hades que piensas hacer?-

-Voy a jugarme el único as que tenemos para ganar esta partida y quiero que tú me ayudes en ello.-

-Que quieres que haga?-

-Quiero que me tomes de la mano, así al sentirte estaré seguro de regresar, lo que pienso hacer requiere mucha energía, ya que mientras no exista un inframundo me veo forzado a entrar en paralelos que en teoría no me pertenecen. Veas lo que veas lo único que te suplico es que no me sueltes, sabiendo que estás conmigo tendré el valor para explotar mi cosmos divino al máximo y volver.-

-No, que dices? No quiero, eso no suena seguro.-

-Créeme si tengo éxito Arles se aliara de inmediato con nosotros, hazme confianza.-

-Qué vas a hacer? A dónde vas? Qué te va a pasar? Por favor no quiero que te pierdas en algún submundo paralelo, no soportaría quedarme sin ti.-

La rubia comenzaba a temblar de miedo y sus ojos lloraban de tristeza y de pánico.

-Perséfone, te juro que volveré solo necesito que cuides mi cuerpo y que no sueltes mi mano, además cuando vuelva probablemente necesite tu ayuda para moverme, lo harías.-

-Hades… por favor…-

-Te lo suplico, realmente te necesito, necesito que confíes en mí.-

Ella solo asintió con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, él tomo su pequeño rostro en sus grandes manos y acercándolo al suyo le beso con tanta ternura como en el pasado, como en la época en que ella era esa niña Core y él su enamorado secreto que la visitaba a escondidas para ganarse esas caricias llamadas besos. Volvió a encender su cosmos y ambos desaparecieron, siendo transportados al pie de un extraño y tenebroso risco. Las almas pasaban al lado de ellos ciegas de sus presencias y se lanzaban al vacío.

-La Colina de Yomotsu.-

-Si pero esta vez las almas caen y llegan al paralelo del que te hable, así ya no vagan en la nada. Debo saltar.-

-Espera dijiste que debía tomar tu mano, como voy a hacerlo si tu saltas.-

-Solo saltara mi alma no mi cuerpo, él permanecerá aquí contigo. Sujétame fuerte preciosa y no desesperes que no tardare.-

-Pero…-

Solo recibió un beso en sus labios cuando en un instante le vio dividirse dejando su cuerpo caer en los brazos protectores de ella. La luz morada brillante de su alma dejaba muy en claro de que no era un simple mortal. La miro un último segundo y de dedico un parpadeo en señal de complicidad.

-No tardes mucho, recuerda que me lo prometiste y debes cumplir tus promesas.-

Con una sonrisa sincera el alma de Hades se arrojó con ímpetu al vacío.

En una de las tiendas de campaña Mascara de Muerte se levantaba bastante agitado, Mu, Shaina, Camus, Marín y Aurora casi saltaron al sentir su cosmos agitado. El carnero se inquietó.

-Pero que te pasa, porque estas…?-

-Alguien de nuestro grupo ha saltado por Yomotsu!-

-Te refieres a que Mitchelle o Gabrielle han …-

-No lo sé, solo siento un alma divina que se ha arrojado al vacío mientras que otra le aguarda.-

Aurora solo esbozo una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Deja que el más allá regrese para cerrar las puertas que dejo a medias. Mitchelle y Gabrielle aún viven así que no te preocupes no se trata de ellas.-

Todos la miraron un tanto asombrados, fue cuando Camus sostuvo con suavidad y curiosidad su rostro que se percató que los ojos de Aurora se habían tornado blancos, como los de Mitchelle cuando canalizaba a la Fuente. Cualquiera en su sitio podría haber sentido terror ante aquella imagen, pero el aguador ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los poderes de su esposa y solo le acomodo en su lecho para dormir mientras que hizo un gesto al resto de seguir su sueño.

Poseidón permanecía despierto observando a la tormento desde la punta de un risco, él no podía dormir, así que en vez de lamentarse concentro su energía para intentar rastrear la de su mujer, aunque fuese por medio de la luz. Por más esfuerzos que hizo no consiguió nada, estaba seguro que el cosmos de Arles bloqueaba el de las dos chicas y aquello le sacaba de quicio, no tardo en ver que no era el único despierto. Sintió el cosmos de Kanon moverse en otro lado del monte, pero este estaba demasiado lejos del sitio que Saori cubriría, así que para no volverse loco decidió ir en su búsqueda dejando al resto de su grupo solo y sin previo aviso.

No tuvo que andar demasiado rápido siendo un Dios se valió de su potencial para llegar lo antes posible hasta el gemelo y efectivamente era Kanon quien estaba por pasar el camino rocoso que daba la vuelta hasta una de las puntas más altas del sitio. De inmediato le alcanzo.

-Oye no se supone que irías con Athena?!-

-Y tú no se supone que tienes un grupo?!-

-Saori y Saga saben lo que haces?-

-Igual que tu grupo sabe que estas aquí. A quien queremos engañar ni tu ni yo descansaríamos sabiendo que ellas están en peligro.-

-Que sugieres que hagamos mi ex dragón? El cosmos de Arles nubla toda señal.-

-Si pero he estado pensando en algo, si el cosmos de Arles nubla todo, entonces ellas no pudieron dar con él por propia voluntad. Ya que las otras cinco del prisma no sienten nada, eso quiere decir que no fueron ellas quienes se transportaron ahí.-

-No entiendo entonces quien las transporto?-

-Mi hijo tiene un mes de gestación y nos mostró el pasado de mi nacimiento, Graciela dijo que era muy poderoso, es hijo de una mujer con cosmos de Diosa y de un semi dios además por si fuera poco su madre maneja y controla la luz azul…-

-Insinúas que un bebe no nato de apenas el tamaño de un frijolito ha conducido a dos poderosas guerreras a la fortaleza de Arles.-

-Escucha no entiendo por qué, pero no me queda otra explicación. Mitchelle es loca, pero no haría nada así de peligroso y menos en su estado. Arles es hermano de la asesina de mi madre, quizás él bebe busca algo o interfiere en la energía de Mitchelle o yo que se…-

-Aun no me dices como vamos a encontrarles.-

-Rastreare a mi hijo, si lo que pienso es cierto su energía es más poderosa que la del mismo Arles, y él nos conducirá.-

Kanon concentro su luz directamente en su corazón pensando en Mitchelle e imaginando con fuerza su vientre, lo visualizo tan real que casi podía tocarlo, Poseidón comenzó a ver que una luz azul zafiro comenzaba a salir del corazón de su ex dragón y sin más lo tomo de la mano, así ambos desaparecieron y en un instante se vieron aparecer frente a una inmensa puerta de piedra con dos lanzas cruzadas como emblema. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice por fin habían alcanzado su objetivo.

-Dime Kanon y como se supone que vamos a entrar?-

-De la única manera posible sonando en el timbre.-

-Porque Demonios tuve que preguntar?-

Saga se despertó en el acto junto al cálido cuerpo de su mujer, se percató que su hermano no estaba y no era tonto como para no adivinar lo que había ocurrido.

-Saori despierta!-

Esta se despertó casi de un salto -Sí que pasa? Ya estoy lista!- Decía esta semi dormida, pero bastante firme.

-El testarudo de Kanon se fue por su cuenta y temo lo peor. – Ambos se incorporaron de inmediato y ella salió a toda prisa a alertar a los otros. Saga solo pudo apretar sus puños de desesperación.

-Con una jodida Kanon porque nunca te quedas quieto!-

Dentro de la fortaleza de Arles, Mitchelle sintió una baja de presión cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, ella se encontrada escondida exactamente atrás del altar junto al cuerpo de Hilia. El Dios de la guerra entraba con una bandeja de comida y se sentaba del otro lado del altar a comer mientras que charlaba con el cuerpo de su amante. Eran conversaciones vánales, ocasionales escucho como se quejaba este de la actitud un tanto obsesiva de su hermana Eris y se sorprendió de que este no sintiese ni una mínima fracción de su cosmos. Si bien era cierto que ella cubría el de su pequeño ni ella ni Gabrielle había tenido la precaución de cubrir los suyos, sin embargo esa fortaleza estaba tan impregnada de esa energía de dolor del Dios que esta misma les servía como escudo ya que hacía imposible leer cualquier otra, o al menos eso creyó ella en ese instante. Lo único de lo que podía estar segura era de que él ni sentía su presencia y eso le reconforto bastante.

Era sorprendente escuchar a Arles hablar con ese cuerpo, sin duda la imagen del Dios sanguinario se venía completamente abajo, quedando solo la de un ser profundamente enamorado e incapaz de dejar ir a la persona que el destino le había arrebatado. Bueno en realidad era Eris quien lo había hecho, pensó Mitchelle, lástima que por el momento no se le ocurriera una forma adecuada para convencerle a él de esto. Así que no le quedo más que escuchar aquellas anécdotas de cuando el Dios y la mujer habían sido felices. Sintió que el corazón se le estrujo cuando le escucho llorar y arrepentirse de no haberse dado tiempo de convertirla en su consorte, más aun su inmenso deseo inconcluso de él por procrear hijos con ella.

-Nada mi preciosa no me dejaste nada, no tuve ni el tiempo de esperar a Hades para realizar el pacto.-

Aquella frase le dejo fría, cual pacto, quería realizar el Dios de la Guerra con el del Inframundo?

-Si esos estúpidos caballeros hubiesen matado a la mocosa yo habría estado ahí el día del despertar de Hades y le hubiese vendido el mundo con tal de que me devolviese tu alma. Trece años manteniendo el control del estúpido Santuario de la mocosa y para qué? Todo se vino abajo por culpa de ese estúpido del Géminis. Nunca debí deshacerme del otro, ese sí que tenía ambiciones, pero no supe elegir, si algún día tuviese sus almas en mis manos no me cansaría de atormentarles.-

La peli roja solo pensaba en darle un puñetazo al estúpido Dios Marte, es que acaso era ciego para no haberse percatado que los gemelos eran su propia carne, la única explicación posible eran las manzanas de Eris que debieron haberle envenenado de tantas formas y probablemente el veneno que le dio a los Géminis de bebes hizo que sus Cosmos tuviesen una vibración que el Dios no pudiese reconocer. Su mente cocinaba tanta información que sintió que en cualquier segundo explotaría. Esa loca no se conformó con condenar a los hermanos a la autodestrucción, sino que además los había usado como piezas de ajedrez para que su propio padre les destruyera. Como era posible que odiase tanto a unos bebes que compartían en cierta forma su sangre, después de todo ella era su tía. Las razones de Eris no parecían lógicas, además verla así humillándose hacia unas horas frente a Arles aceptando sus golpes con esa sumisión. Era lógico que no fuera la atormentada conciencia de la Diosa Eris la que la hacía comportarse así frente a él. De cualquier modo no era el momento para pensar en algo así, había que estar alerta para que este no se percatase de su intromisión sino aquello sería muy peligroso.

Arles dejaba una hermosa flor de lis en las manos de su amada, antes de llevarse él mismo su bandeja y cerrar de nuevo esa pieza. Esa sala era sagrada para el Dios nadie salvo él tenía derecho de entrar, nadie sabía lo que él escondía ahí desde hacía más de 30 años.

Kanon y Poseidón empujaron con fuerza la puerta, fue grande su sorpresa al ver que esta se abrió sin ninguna dificultad aunque del otro lado ya tenían una hermosa comitiva de bienvenida. Los guardianes del Dios Marte sacaron sus armas feroces y encendieron sus cosmos. Haciendo que estos dos solo se dedicaran una mirada y todo quedó claro. Poseidón saco su tridente y Kanon encendió su cosmos un rayo del arma principal del Dios de los mares descontrolo por completo a los guardias mientras que Kanon se encargó de que él y el Dios desaparecieran de la vista de sus oponentes.

Julián se percató que los guardias pasaban a su lado sin verle y Kanon le tomo del brazo y le jalo a entrar a toda prisa mientras que por vía cosmos le explicaba.

-Se llama ilusión de géminis y es una técnica para crear frente al oponente la ilusión de ser invisible. Vamos rápido, hay que aprovechar la confusión.-

Arles escucho un gran alboroto y se sorprendió al ver que Eris continuaba en su fortaleza y que daba órdenes a sus hombres.

-Qué diablos haces aquí y que demonios pasa?-

-Hermano estaba por irme cuando escuche este escándalo, tus hombres dicen que hay intrusos en tu fortaleza.-

-Quieres decir que llevas horas aquí sin irte! Bueno es que eres necia o lo haces solo por joder?!-

-Arles no me oyes te están invadiendo! Deben ser los caballeros resucitados de Athena, esa irreverente violo los acuerdos impuestos por el Olimpo y se las ingenió para sacar las almas de sus rebeldes!-

-Quieres decir que los caballeros dorados son libres y andan paseándose así por así y para colmo aquí, en mis territorios?!-

-Athena no se conformó con que la expulsaran del Olimpo ahora ha creado una revolución para derrocarnos a todos, hermano te digo se ha vuelto loca!-

-Ya no seas ridícula somos dos Dioses contra los estúpidos peones de esa chiquilla, que pueden hacer contra nosotros?-

El Dios de la Guerra hablo con uno de sus capitanes más allegados, preguntándole de cuantos hombres se trataba.

-Solo eran dos mi señor y solo uno estaba armado, llevaba un tridente.

-Un tridente debe tratarse del caballero de Libra ese era el único que manejaba armas en el Santuario, aunque me sorprende que tenga una después de que mi padre mando destruir todas las armaduras.-

Eris prefirió callar antes de despertar las dudas de su hermano si se enterase que Athena no era la única Diosa que estaba en su búsqueda. Lo menos que él supiese era mejor para sus planes, aunque Arles no era tonto como para creer que Athena lanzaría un ataque con solo dos de sus hombres.

-Capitán quiero que lleves suficientes hombres y que peinen toda la región en busca de Athena y sus caballeros. Una vez que los encuentres quiero que me los traigas con vida que seré yo mismo quien me encargare de ellos.-

Eris comenzaba a inquietarse- Pero hermano sería mejor que los eliminasen de una vez, no veo para que…-

-Tu cállate! Y es más quiero que te me vayas largando ahora mismo! Lárgate o yo mismo me encargare de darte una lección por idiota! Si esos caballeros han dado con mi fortaleza es seguro que fue por que debieron haber sentido tu cosmos, tú los has conducido hasta aquí!-

-Te juro que he ocultado mi energía. Te lo juro, yo no he sido, por favor te lo suplico déjame quedarme, por favor…-

Eris se ponía de rodillas ante su gemelo mientras le imploraba besándole la mano esa posición tan humillante delante de todo el ejercito de éste y de sus propios guerreros dejaban en claro que para ella no existía nada más que no fuese él siempre él su hermano, su antiguo compañero de batallas. Arles sintió cierto aire de incomodidad al ver a su hermana dando esos ejemplos ante sus guerreros así que le permitió permanecer con la condición que se encerrase en una de las habitaciones y que no se metiese en su gestión de la situación, así se lo prometió.

En alguna parte de un paralelo perdido entre los mundos y los universos el alma de Hades brillaba con fuerte ímpetu mientras se acercaba a lo que él reconociera como una compuerta de luz. Desde ahí una voz parecida al sonido de los truenos le hablo.

-Que hace un inmortal en el paraje temporal de las almas de los mortales?-

-Guardián de este mundo escúchame, yo soy Hades el Dios del antiguo inframundo guardián del destino de las almas de los que mueren.-

-Dinos Hades que deseas?-

No tuvo que hablar más solo le basto con dirigir su pensamiento de la manera más clara posible y la voz le contesto.

-Sera solo desde el crepúsculo y deberás traerla de regreso ante los primeros rayos del sol.-

-Y así lo hare. Ahora dime como encontrarla?-

-Que tu alma llore sangre como en un pasado sangre fue la que derramaste, sangre de valientes, sangre de inocentes, pero esta vez tus lagrimas purificaran a tu espíritu y esa será la clara señal de tu arrepentimiento. Llora hasta que te desahogues del pasado, llora hasta que cada lagrima te limpie que las almas lloran sangre, pero ten cuidado de no drenarla toda, de lo contrario no podrás volver al paralelo de donde viniste.-

De ese modo el Dios del inframundo lloro sacando fuera el dolor de sus viejos errores, recordando quien había sido y en lo que el ego y su debilidad le habían convertido. Lloro por su osadía de haber creado un infierno para castigar, siendo que él mismo no era digno de imponer ningún castigo. Como se puede juzgar a otros por los errores que nosotros mismos cometimos? Eran demasiadas emociones las que salían en forma de sangre, su desconfianza, su debilidad ante las tentaciones de la discordia, el haber dudado de la creatura que más amaba y el haber sido corrompido por el veneno de los celos al grado de llegar a negar la existencia del amor mismo. "El amor es algo que no existe, porque no podemos tocarlo". Esa frase le atravesó el centro de su ser fue su argumento contra Athena en su última guerra santa y fue su golpe de gracia, la maldición que había sembrado en el Pegaso e inclusive el castigo de los caballeros de oro habían sido su culpa. Sintió desfallecer la sangre de su alma (energía vital) salía por grandes cantidades cayo de rodillas temblando, las fuerzas se le iban, su vista se nublo y se le dificulto respirar. Cuando sintió que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse sintió una agradable calidez en sus manos, era extraño pero era como si alguien le inyectara vitalidad el oxígeno entro dulcemente por sus labios y tenía sabor un dulce sabor a granada. Entonces la sintió junto a él, y aunque no estaba ahí sabía que ella seguía sujetando su cuerpo semi divino.

-Perséfone, Core.-

Ahora su alma era ciega pero recobraba su fuerza para ponerse de pie y así encendió su cosmos con ímpetu y lo mantuvo así por unos minutos mientras que su mente encontraba la paz dejando atrás aquello que ya no podía remediar y enfocándose en aquello que si era real, comprendió que lo importante no era lo que ya fue y ni siquiera lo que en un futuro seria, lo único que valía realmente era quien él era ahora en base a ello podría crear junto a ella lo que después vendría. Respiro con ritmo y noto que sus ojos dejaban de llorar ahora sentía armonía y así sin más que su propia esencia volvió a dirigirse al guardián.

-Yo soy Hades el señor del mas allá, ahora es el momento que me entregues lo que te he pedido.

Los cielos de aquel paralelo temblaron aunque no fue una tormenta lo que acontecía sino todo lo contrario un sol blanco cubría el firmamento y una voz le contesto con firmeza.

-Y así lo has ganado, recuerda del crepúsculo hasta el amanecer.-


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45 Un secreto se desvela

Kanon y Poseidón corrían a gran velocidad dentro de la fortaleza ambos cubrían sus cosmos para no ser reconocidos por las fuerzas de Arles. Aquello era un enorme laberinto de cuevas y puertas, era casi imposible saber cuál era el mejor rumbo a tomar y Julián comenzaba a inquietarse.

-Esto es de locos, estamos suponiendo que ambas están juntas y si no? Y si algo les ha ocurrido, no quiero ni pensar que…-

-Cálmate, y no repitamos nuestros errores, ya las hemos infravalorado en un pasado, pero recuerda que ellas son poderosas y bastante listas.-

Siguieron el rumbo de una vieja y tenebrosa cueva que se veía al fondo, aquello olía a humedad, parecía una gruta. Entraron más por curiosidad que otra cosa y vieron unos escalones de piedras que llevaban al subterráneo. Kanon creyó comprender hacia donde se dirigían.

-Esto debe llevar a los calabozos, y como Aurora dijo que corrían peligro, este sería un buen sitio para empezar. Vamos mi querido emperador tengo el presentimiento que no tardaremos en encontrarles.-

Athena encendía su cosmos haciendo un llamado a todos los grupos, todos se fueron despertando a toda prisa, aquello parecía una emergencia. La sorpresa fue enorme al ver que Poseidón, Hades y Perséfone tampoco estaban en los sitios que les correspondían. Hermes llamo a los grupos más cercanos para unírseles al suyo, lo mismo que Saori en cuestión de minutos comenzaron a sentir un cosmos maligno y furioso que se acercaba peinando todo el territorio de la montaña. Saga no necesito mucho tiempo para descifrarlo, él conocía los remanentes de esa energía, la había vivido por trece años.

-Athena no te separes de mi, los hombres de Arles vienen con furia.-

-Que vengan, querido ya verás con que cariño les vamos a recibir.-

Se desplazaron a velocidades impresionantes, los guerreros del Dios Marte dejaron ver sus cosmos rojos como señal de sus presencias mientras que uno que parecía el capitán del grupo hablo.

-Athena! Arles no quiere muertos por ahora, te proponemos que tú y tus hombres vengan con nosotros por las buenas y nada pasara.-

Saga podía respirar la tensión del aire y no dudo en hablarle a Saori por telepatía.

-Es una trampa ya lo has oído no quiere muertos "por ahora".-

-Saga lo extraño es que no menciona nada de Mitchelle o de Gaby tú crees que no las haya visto?-

-Preciosa me temo lo peor, que tal si no es Arles quien las tiene sino…-

-Eris… Maldita sea eso sería muchísimo peor. Saga que hago, tengo la mente nublada de miedo?-

-No confíes en ellos y por lo que más quieras te lo suplico quédate junto a mí.-

Para sorpresa de ambos fue la Diosa Afrodita quien tomaría la iniciativa ante los guerreros de Marte.

-Díganle a Arles que Athena no viene sola, el Dios Hermes y la Diosa Afrodita le acompañan, y queremos una audiencia con él en persona.-

Los guerreros rojos se miraron con desconcierto al enterarse de la compañía de las dos deidades, la diosa bella decidió omitir los nombres de Poseidón, Hades y Perséfone, la menos información que este tuviera de ellos sería lo mejor. El capitán de los guerreros comunico la información al cosmos de su señor y este no pudo recibir mejor noticia.

-Así que esa puta viene también, esto es lo que yo llamo justicia. Tendré la cabeza de esas dos zorras, por el precio de una, de Hermes ya me encargare sobre la marcha.-

Después se dirigió mentalmente hacia su capitán.-Escúchame bien Heracles, tráelos a todos hasta el salón central quiero que Athena, Hermes, Afrodita y los géminis vengan conmigo y después te encargaras de los caballeros y amazonas, no quiero que quede uno solo vivo. He sido claro?!-

-Si mi señor.-

El capitán Heracles hizo una señal a las divinidades para que ellos y sus ejércitos les siguieran y estos así lo hicieron. Saori se tomó fuerte de la mano de Saga, ambos eran conscientes de que se dirigían hacia una trampa, pero era la mejor opción que tenían, por el momento.

En una fría mazmorra Gabrielle se despertaba con tremendo dolor de cabeza y vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver que no estaba del todo sola. Un guardián de Eris, Yaga de la Constelación de Orión, se encontraba sentado frente a donde ella yacía.

-Veo que ya te despertaste muñeca.-

Gabrielle se sentó de inmediato sobre el camastro en donde estaba acostada sus manos estaban atadas por unas extrañas cadenas intento soltarse, pero aquello parecía imposible.

-No pierdas tu tiempo en ello, mis cadenas son irrompibles fueron construidas con diamantes dorados bendecidos por la energía del mismísimo Zeus. Fue un regalo que le hizo a su hija, mi señora Eris, y ella amablemente me las facilito. Ningún ser que las lleve puestas puede romperlas ni siquiera un Dios, además ellas se encargan de bloquear cualquier poder o cosmos de su portador. Así que estas vulnerable ante cualquiera, no eres más que una simple mortal.-

-Como que ningún ser que las lleve puestas…?-

-Si la única forma de romperlas es que otro Dios lo haga desde afuera, pero créeme aquí no habrá ningún Dios que vendrá a ayudarte. Solo seremos tú y yo, y probablemente uno que otro de mis compañeros, pero no lo creo. Eres demasiado hermosa como para compartirte con alguno de ellos.-

-No te atrevas a tocarme! Te lo advierto.-

-Preciosa no estás en condiciones de hacer esos reclamos, estas a mi merced y hare contigo lo que me plazca.-

Yaga se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose hacia donde Gabrielle se encontraba, las cadenas no solo la retenían además le debilitaban, realmente se sentía vulnerable y temió lo peor y aún más cuando se acercó sigilosamente hacia su cuello para oler su suave perfume.

-Por todos los Dioses quizás no seas Afrodita, pero no le pides nada, eres hermosa.-

Paso su lengua lascivamente en su cuello, haciéndola asquear y entrar en terror.

-No me toques! Déjame miserable!-

Este se reía al ver que la chica estaba totalmente controlada y quiso llegar más allá pasando su mano rumbo a su blusa y rompiéndola de un tirón. Ella comenzó a forcejear y a gritar sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser, poniéndolo de mal humor.

-Quédate quieta o te juro que…-

Un fuerte rayo del tridente de Poseidón se impactó sobre su espalda y el guerrero de Eris solo observo casi sin poder respirar como su vientre se abría saliendo fuego de él y desintegrándole todo el cuerpo. Gabrielle gritaba aun de terror cuando de inmediato vio que unos brazos menos agresivos la sujetaban.

-Gaby! Tranquila soy yo.. Gaby reacciona!-

-No, no!-

-Gaby! –fue cuando pudo reaccionar y ver que estaba en los brazos de Julián y que Kanon se quitaba su abrigo para dárselo y cubrirla.

-Julián, lo siento mucho.- La chica lloraba desquiciada, estaba bastante alterada y era comprensible.

-Tranquila mi amor, tú no tienes la culpa, ese miserable te puso la cadena de Zeus.-

De un solo tirón Poseidón zafo la dichosa cadena dejando a su mujer en libertad, de inmediato le dio la cadena a Kanon y este la guardo por si acaso podría serles de utilidad. Se acercó a la pareja para sacar algo de información de su cuñada .

-Gaby por favor dime donde esta Mitchelle, le han hecho algo?-

La rubia estaba bastante desorientada, tenía problemas para conectar sus palabras.

-Mitchelle, no, no creo que le haya pasado nada si sigue escondida ahí. Espero que siga ahí.-

-Ahí, ahí donde?-

-Ese sitio es sagrado para él, jamás permitiría que nadie entrase. Ella debe permanecer ahí, Hilia le cuidara, debemos ir ahí Hilia nos cuidara a todos, a todos.-

Kanon solo arqueo una ceja.

-Hilia? Quien es Hilia?-

Poseidón estaba que echaba fuego al ver a su mujer así de asustada y temblorosa.

-Kanon vámonos de aquí! Saquemos a Gaby de esta cloaca y busquemos a tu mujer, antes de que Arles o cualquiera de sus bestias intenten hacerle algo.-

La simple idea de que algo así pudiese pasarle a su peli roja puso a Kanon bastante alterado, así que Julián tomo en brazos a su mujer y los tres salieron de los calabozos a toda velocidad, había que encontrar la cámara esa donde solo Arles podía entrar, aunque entre tantas cuevas y puertas aquello era infernal.

En la cámara secreta de Marte, Mitchelle comenzaba a desesperarse y decidió que quizás debería actuar, quizás orbitar no era el camino y solo le bastaría con el viejo método de abrir la puerta, así que se puso de pie de nuevo observo el cuerpo inerte de Hilia y le hablo.

-Escucha sé que no me conoces, pero pues soy tu nuera, bueno lo seria si tú no estuvieses… en fin, solo quería decirte que tus hijos son dos hombres increíbles. Tuvieron una vida horrible, pero ambos tuvieron la nobleza de reconocer sus errores y limpiaron su pasado con honor y sobre todo con amor. Si me estas escuchando solo quiero que sepas que lo hiciste muy bien, trajiste al mundo a dos guerreros dignos de ser hijos de una amazona maravillosa como lo fuiste tú. Te prometo que Eris pagara por el daño que te hizo y que haré todo lo que pueda porque el pendejo de tu amorsote no siga regando la manteca. Ha si y otra cosita mas, no te preocupes por Kanon cuidare bien de él y puedes estar segura que Saori cuidara de Saga… Que digo si Saori es la rencarnación de tu Diosa Athena, si bueno trajiste al mundo al único hombre que desposaría Athena, vaya que tus hijos son especiales. En fin bueno…

Hubiese continuado su desfasado monologo si una voz terrible no le hubiese desconcentrado.

-Quien demonios eres tú?! Y como has entrado aquí?! Aléjate de ella ahora mismo!-

Demasiadas cosas a hacer en muy poco tiempo, eso pensó Mitchelle quien sintió que los calzones se le caerían al verse frente a frente con Arles. Cuando estas en el sitio más incómodo, frente a un suegro que es obvio que no te soporta, lo mejor es ser cortes.

-Buenos días o serán tardes? Bueno yo soy Mitchelle representante del rayo azul de la Fuente…-

-Te dije que te alejaras de…-

Apenas y quiso terminar su frase cuando un extraño campo energético de colores cubrió a la peli roja y la orbito ahora más cerca de Hilia que antes. La pobre Mitchelle estaba convencida de que aquel no era su día y solo se pudo preguntar una cosa.

-Oh mi querida Fuente porque chingados siempre me pasan están chingaderas a mí?!-

Arles arrojo un rayo de su fuerte cosmos contra Mitchelle, pero este reboto sin siquiera haber llegado a tocar el cuerpo de ella.

-Cómo es posible que logres rebotar mis rayos?!-

-Pues le juro que no se, y creo que no soy yo.-

Arles estaba que echaba furia cuando quiso irse detrás de la chica para atraparla, pero de nuevo ese escudo protector le mantenía alejado de ella y del cuerpo de su amada.

-Cómo te atreves? Que pretendes esa mujer es mía y no permitiré que nadie se le acerque! –

-Pero si ella está muerta!-

-Cállate niña idiota, que soy un Dios y ya encontrare como revivirla, pero a ti te juro que en cuanto te atrape te voy a…-

-Heyyyy le agradezco lo de niña, en serio es gentil, pero eso de idiota se lo puede quedar para usted y la pendeja de su hermana que ya veo que los dos están medio tontos!-

-Eris! Así que vienes en busca de la idiota de Eris!-

-Pues la verdad es que no, yo no venía en busca de nadie, pero casualmente vine a parar aquí y creo…-

Arles la miraba ahora con ojos de trauma, esa chica estaba medio loca, venia hasta sus dominios, entraba en su lugar sagrado y además le respondía de esa forma tan, bueno tan extraña por un segundo creyó que quizás la muchacha estaba un tanto enferma más aun al verla como ella seguía su charla reflexiva.

-Porque le juro que en ningún segundo pensaba que esa puerta conduciría a este salón tan lindo. A propósito que buen gusto del que tallo esas columnas ni en Atenas creo haber visto unas tan lindas en fin volviendo a su pregunta…-

-Basta! Me vas a volver loco quieres callarte!-

-Pues de querer si quiero, pero sabe serán los nervios, pero realmente no puedo y por si fuera poco tengo unas ganas de mear desde hace rato. Oiga no tendrá un baño por aquí, claro que no sea uno de esos baños turcos porque vera eso de mear de pie no se me da muy bien y ahora con…-

-Que te calles!-

Ninguno supo si fue el cosmos de uno o de otro pero en ese momento la puerta del recinto se cerró dejándoles a ambos encerrados ahí.

Athena y sus aliados entraban al salón que Arles le había indicado a su capitán para que les condujese. El capitán le aviso vía cosmos a su señor que ya estaban ahí, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que este no respondía. Sin embargo Eris intercepto el mensaje de Heracles y fue en seguida al salón, al ver a Athena ahí cayo hecha furia y dejo que sus ansias de venganza la consumieran.

-Capitán Heracles.-

-Si mi señora.-

-Mi hermano me dejo ordenes de que en cuanto estos llegasen les matase a todos así que hágalo!

Saori y el resto se pusieron en posición de ataque al ver la aparición de Eris en escena y temieron que ella y Marte estuviesen aliados.

Heracles dudo un segundo al recordar la escena en donde Eris se había tirado a los pies de Arles y este le había prohibido intervenir.

-Lo siento mi señora, pero yo solo obedezco las ordenes de mi señor Arles en persona y de nadie más.-

Athena se percató de la frustración de Eris, ahora estaba segura de que no eran aliados, al menos de que él no quería dicho ataque. Aunque esto sirvió de poco cuando la peli celeste encendió su cosmos furiosa despertando a la sombra dentro de ella. Soplo humo de su boca el cual se dirigió rumbo al capitán y todos los soldados haciéndoles prisioneros de la oscuridad y así les ordeno.

-Mátenlos a todos.-

Perséfone se inquietaba el cuerpo de Hades seguía rígido y él no daba signos de volver, sintió un hueco en su corazón lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y acerco sus labios de nuevo para probar los suyos, para darle un poco de calor. Así con dulzura y miedo le beso mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir despavoridas de sus hermosos ojos cielo.

Un beso más y esta vez sintiendo que de nada había valido todo lo que ella había hecho con tal de recuperarlo, dejar a su madre, vagar un tiempo en busca de la oportunidad para despertarle de su error, y después de haberlo conseguido ahora se le iba de las manos. Esa misión la acepto en parte por él, porque sabía en el fondo que él pelearía en contra de esa sombra, ella quería estar junto a él. Ese cuerpo humano lo acepto para jugar bien su papel y también así poder conocer aunque fuese por un año el mundo de los humanos. La reina del inframundo necesitaba documentarse, eso había pensado durante todo ese tiempo y ahora para qué, de que serviría si él no regresaba?

Otro beso y este aún más profundo, más desesperado, mejor aún más enamorado, si es que eso fuese posible, un beso con sabor a sal, a granada con sal de lágrimas de amor. Aun así no le soltaría así tuviese que permanecer en esa colina por toda la eternidad así lo haría feliz con tal de estar con lo que hubiese quedado de él.

Justo cuando creyó que así seria, los ojos aguamarina de Hades comenzaron a abrirse y sus labios correspondían ese beso salado y triste. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos y sintió un salto de gusto en su corazón.

-Has vuelto! Por fin lo has hecho!-

Este tenía dificultades para hablar se veía bastante cansado y le era casi imposible ponerse de pie de su propia mano. Ella no dudo en usar todo su cosmos y su fuerza para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, aun hablar por vía cosmos le era difícil, estaba realmente débil, a como pudo le dijo.

-Debemos ir ya, ella nos guiara.-

-Querido de quien hablas?-

-De ella.-

Una hermosa luz dorada se acercó a ellos y Perséfone solo sonrió cuando la vio, ahora todo le era claro así de inmediato se tele transportaron fuera de ahí.

Los fuertes golpes y ataques retumbaban por todo el salón central en donde los Dioses y los caballeros se enfrentaban cara a cara con soldados poseídos por la Sombra.

Unos cuantos cantos de Constanza y la sombra salía de los cuerpos de sus atacantes dejándolos medio inconscientes y les iba mejor que con la melodía de Sorrento quien definitivamente les mataba.

-Cariño recuerda que están poseídos?-

-No es difícil ver que de todas formas pensaban matarnos, preciosa. Cuidado!-

Un canto con fuerza de la de pelo negro y la victima perdía casi la totalidad de sus células. La sombra salía intacta en busca de un nuevo cuerpo que ocupar y destruir. Eliana comenzaba ya a desesperarse de que aquello no terminase, ella arrojaba sus rayos violetas y su Afrodita de Piscis sus mejores rosas, pero acababan con los soldados humanos, pero la sombra seguía.

-Preciosa ten cuidado!-

-Necesitamos a Mitchelle solo ella puede expulsar por completo a la Sombra de los cuerpos! Si no dentro de poco tendremos cadáveres de pie por la fuerza de la sombra!-

-Que dices?! Cadáveres de pie, ósea zombis?!-

-Pues sí, que te crees que la sombra le importa si su huésped está vivo o muerto!-

-Me lleva el diablo a buena hora mi madre y compañía hicieron enojar a Mitchelle!-

Los soldados no median sus ataques ni siquiera buscaban ser precavidos, ya que a la Sombra no le importaba el destino de sus huéspedes simplemente llegar a su objetivo ósea destruirlo todo. El brazo de Shura era ágil aunque los ataques de muchos oponentes de un solo golpe lo tomaban desapercibido cuando Graciela les protegió dentro de su escudo.

-Gracias preciosa, pero te veo cansada.-

-Si no damos con Mitchy estamos jodidos podemos contener a la sombra, pero esta terminara por avivar los cadáveres de esos pobres soldados.-

-Mi amor no creo que ellos tuviesen intenciones de convivir con nosotros. Se ve que esto era una trampa, aunque no salió exactamente como estaba planeado.-

-Si tienes razón, se leía en el capitán la energía del asesinato, él iba a intentar matarnos, pero aun así, créeme ser poseído por la sombra debe ser peor castigo que ni la muerte. Además ellos son guerreros hubiesen preferido morir en una batalla justa que así.-

En un minuto el campo protector de Graciela se vio afectado por un incremento en la fuerza del mal.

-Maldición Shura estoy agotándome!-

-Tranquila preciosa! Cúbrete detrás de mí!-

Mientras que Saga y Saori no dejaban de dar explosiones y golpes a lo largo y ancho igual que Hermes y Afrodita.

-Galaxian Explosion! -

Había grupos enteros que salían volando delante de eso, y Athena concentraba su cosmos en un fuerte rayo capaz de destruir a la total de la sala si no fuese porque estaba bien dirigido hacia su oponente, hacia Eris.

-Así que quieres vértelas cara a cara conmigo, idiota ven aquí y veras!-

Saori se dejó ir con una espada que aún conservaba de su antigua pelea contra la Diosa de la belleza, Saga al verla temió lo peor, ya que Eris podía enviar a su amada a la dimensión de la Sombra.

-Saori, no!-

Él se fue detrás de ella a toda prisa justo cuando ambas mujeres se disputan una batalla de espadas en donde Eris esperaba su momento para hacer trampa y devorar el alma de Athena.

Los golpes de espada de la peli morada era muy bien coordinados, tan buena era en ese arte que en un descuido de su oponente le dejo una clara herida en su brazo, Eris bramaba de rabia ante esa ofensa.

-Tal vez seas buena contra mí, pero no contra la Sombra!-

Se disponía a lanzar un ataque de nube negra de la sombra justo cuando algo la desoriento.

-Another dimensión!-

La peli azul salió volando a otra dimensión, Saga sabía que no duraría mucho, ya que Eris era una diosa poderosa y sabría volver en cualquier instante.

-Te dije que no te separases de mí! Esa loca quiere tu alma!-

Saori solo atino en lanzarse a besarlo con ímpetu, sabía que quizás no fuese el momento, pero probablemente no habría otro más. Cuando se separaron él solo la acerco a su pecho, para sentirla respirar sana y salva.

-No me dejes, te lo suplico, no lo vuelvas a hacer.-

-Tranquilo no lo hare, y no te dejare nunca más.-

Marín sangraba de un costado un ataque la había tomado desapercibida y su herida se veía mal, aun así no quiso detenerse, aun sin mascaras las amazonas eran mujeres fuertes e imbatibles. Por un segundo se vio cerca de Aiora quien se percató de su herida y la cubrió con su rayo, le dolía demasiado y de repente sintió que todo daba vueltas. Mascara de Muerte detuvo un rayo que iba directo al Leo, ya que vio que Aiora veía el estado de Marín y se inquietó llegando a toda prisa.

-Que tiene?! Aiora dime que le paso?!-

-Se está desangrando, pronto ayúdame! –

-Yo te cubro, pronto atiéndela no dejes que le pase nada! –

-No puedo parar la sangre!-

-Qué diablos dices?! Usa tus poderes de sanación zopenco, rápido!-

-No puedo estoy herido de mi mano y no puedo canalizar!-

Mu se percató que algo andaba mal con Marin y esos dos, así le hizo una señal a Shaina para que ella y Kiki le cubrieran, mientras él llamaba a Shion.

-Maestro pronto algo va mal con Marin, sígame.-

A como pudo Shion se desplazó cubriéndose con un muro de cristal hasta llegar junto al águila.

-Mu cúbrenos!-

-Crystal Wall!-

Shion se dirigió a los dos hombres que estaban hechos lio mientras que Mu les cubría.

-A ver déjenme ver.-

Dirigió su cosmos hacia la chica y le cerro la herida, pero estaba débil había perdido mucha sangre. Después paso su mano sobre la de Leo y le curo de inmediato, y dirigiéndose a ellos les dijo.

-Uno de ustedes se queda con ella, peleara y la cubrirá, yo le daré suficiente energía a ella para que resista y a más tardar mañana habrá que hacerle una trasfusión de sangre. Entendido?-

-Si señor.- dijeron los dos a coro.

Mascara de Muerte tomo la iniciativa. –Ambos la cubriremos y pelearemos juntos.-

Aiora solo asintió con la cabeza y el maestro estuvo de acuerdo, así tomo a Mu del hombro y ambos volvieron a sus puestos de ataque.

Shaina arrojaba la garra de trueno con fuerza, justo cuando un ataque le llegaba por detrás, mismo que Mu paro de inmediato y devolvió con furia.

-Stardust Revolution!-

-Mu como esta Marin?-

-Escucha amor si sobrevivimos sobrevivirá eso es seguro.-

Aquello parecía el cuento de nunca acabar, flashes de luz se reflejaban por todo el Monte aun a kilómetros de distancia y eso que estaban entre cavernas.

Mientras tanto en otra área de la misma fortaleza Kanon, Gabrielle y Poseidón intentaban encontrar a Mitchelle cuando por fin la rubia vio algo que se le hizo familiar.

-Por ahí, ese es el camino de hielo rumbo a la sala de Arles.-

Al final dieron con la dichosa puerta y vaya sorpresa que podía escucharse un desastre adentro.

Arles estaba que echaba fuego de la boca, ya llevaba quince minuto flotando en el aire y atrapado en una burbuja con los colores del arcoíris. Todo había sido culpa suya, ya que al querer ir tras Mitchelle para atraparla sin querer un rayo arcoíris salió del vientre de está dejándolo atrapado en dicha burbuja.

-Bájame de aquí! Especie de loca desquiciada!-

-Oye ya te dije que no fue con intensión! En realidad te juro que no soy yo!- Claro que por nada del mundo pensaba decirle que era su propio nieto quien le estaba haciendo todas esas travesuras.

-Te matare lo juro, en cuanto te atrape lo hare! Yo soy Arles el Dios de la Guerra y nadie se burla de mi de esta forma!-

Fuera de la pieza justo cuando Kanon escucho los gritos de amenaza de Arles éste se dejó ir con toda su fuerza contra la puerta y vaya sorpresa que esta se abrió de par en par haciéndolo caer en el suelo del susto.

-No la toques especie de…-

Mitchelle se sorprendió de verle ahí frente a ella, y no sabía si estaba molesto con ella o no, así que solo le hablo desde la distancia.

-Kanon, eres tú?-

Este se puso de pie para irse a toda prisa a abrazar a su muñequita, una vez que la alcanzo pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Mitchy dime que estas bien. Perdóname mi pequeña, fui un idiota, debí haberte apoyado tu tenías razón. –

Antes de que esta dijese algo ya estaba besándola desesperado y enfrente de las narices de Arles quien seguía atorado en la burbuja de colores.

Una tos fingida desde la burbuja de arcoíris, y el beso de estos dos se vio cortado ante la impresión de ver al Dios de la Guerra así.

Poseidón y Gabrielle entraron y Mitchelle se percató que la blusa de su hermana estaba desgarrada y se cubría con el abrigo claramente de un caballero.

-Que te paso Gaby? porque?...-

-Tranquila hermana, estoy bien.- La rubia se abrazó fuerte de su Poseidón. –Créeme ya estoy bien.-

Una voz desde arriba les devolvió a la realidad.

-Oigan quiero que me bajen de aquí de una vez!-

Julián encendió su cosmos con fuerza y para Arles le quedo claro de quien se trataba.

-Poseidón que haces aquí?!-

Quizás la conversación hubiese seguido si Kanon no se hubiese percatado de lo que estaba justo detrás de ellos.

-Pero que es… no puede ser!-

Arles se indignó cuando vio al géminis acercársele a su tesoro.

-No te acerques a ella!-

-Ella es… hijo de puta! Tú la mataste! Estabas de acuerdo con Eris para matarla!-

-Pero qué demonios dice este imbécil?!-

-Tu mataste a mi madre!-

-Que dices pendejo Hilia es mía, solo ha sido mía ella no tuvo hijos!-

Mitchelle se interpuso en medio de la discusión.

-Te equivocas! Hilia tuvo dos hijos y Eris se encargó de destruir todo rastro de ellos para que tú no les encontrases!-

-Eres una loca! Mi Hilia jamás me hubiese traicionado con ningún otro! Como te atreves?!-

-Y no lo hizo pedazo de pendejo! Kanon y Saga son hijos tuyos! Eres el padre de los géminis!-

Kanon quiso vomitar al enterarse, se puso frio de pies a cabeza pero mantuvo el equilibrio gracias a que su mujer lo sujeto fuerte. Arles por su parte creyó que era una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Eres idiota o qué?! Crees que si tuviese hijos no podría reconocer mi cosmos en ellos?!-

Ahora sería Poseidón quien hablaría.

-Estas envenenado por las manzanas de Eris y por eso tienes dificultades hasta para controlar tu propio cosmos. Tu hermana nos ha envenenado a todos los Dioses porque planea quedarse con este mundo, se alió con la Sombra y nos ofrecerá a todos como sacrificio a cambio de este mundo para ella solita.-

-Que Eris hizo que?!-

-Eris mato a tu mujer y destruyo todo indicio de la existencia de tus hijos, les dio a beber una poción para que no reconocieses sus cosmos y tú mismo les destruyeras. No seas pendejo mírales son físicamente idénticos a ti y sus ojos son los ojos de ella.-

-No, esta es una puta broma macabra de ustedes fue Afrodita quien mato a Hilia ,yo vi la rosa y las plumas.-

-Eris monto un escenario para cargarle la culpa a tu ex y tu caíste como idiota en ella. Recuerdas la madera quemada en la cabaña, era la cuna de tus hijos Arles!-

-Tu como puedes saber eso, nadie sabía de lo mío con Hilia, nadie salvo…-

-Salvo Eris y ella la mato.-

Fuertes ruidos comenzaron a oírse desde la otra sala, y Arles y Poseidón voltearon sorprendidos. De inmediato la burbuja de colores se disolvió dejando libre a Marte quien estaba más confundido de lo normal.

-Ahora mismo seguiremos con eso.-

Salió a toda prisa seguido por el resto, cuando llego y vio la batalla campal, sus hombres le habían desobedecido como era eso posible?

-Heracles! Que es esto? Detente de inmediato!-

Su capitán volteo dejando ver sus ojos totalmente negros consumidos por la oscuridad.

-Pero qué?...-

Mitchelle reacciono. –Es la sombra, Eris la ha usado contra tus hombres y ella los devora y controla.-

Arles ardía de furia contra su hermana, pero la peli roja actuó pronto para detener el caos.

-Amazonas del prisma las seis unan sus rayos a mi ahora mismo y rápido!- Y así lo hicieron, inclusive Gabrielle envió su rayo blanco hasta Mitchelle quien los dirigió desde sus manos gritando.

-Expulsión de las Tinieblas!-

El rayo se expandió por toda la sala liberando a los soldados que quedaban con vida de Arles y dejando descansar en paz los cuerpos de los que ya habían muerto, pero que la Sombra seguía utilizando. Por un minuto creyeron que aquello se había calmado justo cuando Eris volvió a aparecer, estaba furiosa y quería ir a por Mitchelle.

-Maldita luciérnaga azul voy a acabar contigo y así el resto caerán como moscas!- Arrojo la fuerza de la Sombra contra ella y esta solo atino en arrojar a Kanon, Gabrielle y los dos dioses al suelo para protegerles del golpe mortal. Ella alcanzo a correr con rapidez y Eris la siguió mientras el resto se ponían de pie. Kanon salió detrás de ellas a toda prisa igual que Saori, Saga, Arles y el resto. La peli roja orbitaba su cuerpo lejos de la furia de la Sombra.

Una fuerza desconocida hizo aparecer a Mitchelle en la sala secreta de Arles junto a Hilia de nuevo, fue cuando la peli roja se dio cuenta que aquello no era una coincidencia, él bebe controlaba sus poderes y usaba los suyos propios. Eris entro hasta la sala para encontrarse con sorpresa el cuerpo inerte del amor de su hermano, la maldita amazona que ella odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo. El solo verla le hizo volverse loca de desquicio justo cuando Arles venia entrando detrás junto a Saga y Kanon.

-No! Maldita perra tu estas muerta, yo te mate! Hija de puta cómo es posible!-

Arles no daba crédito a la confesión de su hermana y esta no terminaba ahí.

-Maldita! Crees que podrás salvar a esos bastardos de tus hijos, ahora mismo les voy a matar y tu cuerpo lo voy a calcinar!-

-Eris! Que estás haciendo?! Qué diablos hiciste?!-

Eris se volteo a encarar a su hermano olvidándose de Mitchelle por un rato.

-Cómo pudiste Arles?! Era una zorra humana y tú querías convertirla en Diosa. Yo soy una diosa si querías tener hijos yo te hubiese dado los que quisieses!-

-Estás loca! Eres mi gemela, mi hermana yo no…-

-Tu no que?! Resulta ser que los hijos que le engendraste a esa malnacida serían más legítimos que los nuestros, por favor hasta con Afrodita tuviste vástagos y conmigo no!-

Que quieres decir Eris? Que Hilia y yo tuvimos…-

-Gemelos, esa maldita zorra pario gemelos, y tú eres tan inocente que seguro hubieses vuelto dioses, a ese par de bastardos!-

Arles solo se volvió a mirar a Saga y Kanon los géminis estaban casi en shock, pero aquello ya no parecía una broma.

-Hermano Arles, ven conmigo, deshagámonos de todos y gobernemos este mundo juntos, la Sombra nos ayudara, has visto lo poderosa que es?-

-Eris que dices? Que has hecho?-

Los ojos de Eris se volvían negros completamente como si de un demonio se tratase, y así se acercó a su hermano casi suplicándole.

-Olvídate de ella, está muerta y ellos son solo mortales yo te ofrezco todo este poder para ti, para nosotros, destruiremos el olimpo y crearemos un nuevo mundo donde solo tú y yo reinemos. Los humanos serán nuestros juguetes, puedes tener más zorras como ella cuando te plazca, solo tienes que amarme a mí. –

Arles retrocedía y sintió rabia al ver como ella le había engañado todo ese tiempo, encendió su cosmos con fuerza pero aquello se sentía demasiado desalineado incluso para él. Fue justo cuando Eliana reacciono arrojándole un rayo violeta y el frasco de cristal con la triple flama de transmutación. El fuego sanador cubrió por completo al Dios y cegó por instantes a la Sombra, pero solo unos segundos en los que se volteo y vio a Mitchelle encendiendo de nuevo su rabia contra ella.

-Tu miserable bicho azul!- Una parte de la Sombra salió de Eris para impactarse contra la peli roja, quien solo atino en cubrirse con los brazos mientras que Athena salió a toda prisa corriendo justo a tiempo como para llegar a impactar su Niké impidiendo el paso de la Sombra y protegiendo a Mitchelle. El impacto fue tan fuerte que ambas chicas salieron volando a algunos metros, Kanon corrió tan rápido que pudo atraparlas a ambas, mientras que Saga les dio alcance.

El gemelo menor noto que Mitchelle se quejaba de su vientre y temió lo peor.

-Muñequita, estas bien y el bebe?-

Justo cuando dijo esto Eris volteo sorprendida y una voz tenebrosa que no era suya se dejó oír.

-Vaya San Mitchel así que fuiste tan estúpida como para engendrar más vida para este mundo, me será un placer sacrificarlo junto a ti.-

Kanon quiso matar a esa voz masculina era obvio que la Sombra tenía el control de Eris y para colmo él venía de poner en peligro la vida de su propio hijo.

La amenaza puso a Mitchelle furiosa como nunca jamás, se sostuvo el vientre y encendió toda su fuerza sin ningún limitante.

-Que la Fuerza de la Fuente misma me invada! Largo de aquí miserable energía abominable!-

Un fuerte temblor se sintió por todo el recinto, el rayo de Mitchelle venía acompañado de vientos poderosos que enviaron a Eris a estrellarse contra el muro dejándola sangrante. Una cosa es segura los seres femeninos pueden ser sensibles y compasivos, pero cuando alguien intenta lastimar a sus hijos estos seres se vuelven letales contra la amenaza. La Sombra tembló de miedo y no solo ella sino todos los Dioses y caballeros presentes, las guardianas de los rayos vieron con orgullo el regreso de lo que la Sombra conocía como St Mitchelle, su líder, la guardiana de los registros de la Fuente.

Eris quería seguir la pelea, pero la Sombra la detuvo.

-No aun la compuerta no se abre por completo, ella ha bajado a la Fuente misma nos destruirá ella sola, pronto vámonos! En dos meses la puerta estará abierta y estaremos completos, hasta entonces huye.-

Aunque Eris se resistía –No, prometiste que Arles podría…-

-Tendrás a tu hermano después, como lo acordamos, ahora no es el momento.-

Eris desapareció frente de ellos dejando a Arles con un horrible sabor de boca ante todo esto. Ahora el rayo de la transmutación hacia su efecto y de nuevo podía sentir su propio cosmos alineado y lo peor fue sentir esos otros dos cosmos tan idénticos al suyo quienes le miraban con repudio y rencor. Definitivamente no era un buen día para Marte.

-Por todos los cielos, esto tiene que ser una mala broma.-


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46 Del crepúsculo hasta el amanecer

El silencio fue lo único que reino en la sala, Arles estaba totalmente desubicado miles de sensaciones le invadían a la vez, ahí estaban ellos dos de frente observándole en compañía de quien él consideraba su peor enemiga. Saga se había dirigido a toda prisa rumbo a Saori para cerciorarse que ninguno de los tres estuviese herido en cuanto ella le sintió lo sujeto con fuerza como con miedo de que él fuese a perder la razón después de todas aquellas revelaciones.

En unos minutos los ojos se Saga se fueron directos al cuerpo que Arles guardaba en esa pieza, aquello le atrajo como un imán imposible de detener, Saori decidió acompañarle más que nada por miedo a que su esposo pudiese tener alguna reacción violenta contra su propio padre.

Marte observo como el gemelo se acercaba a ella y por primera vez no dijo nada, simplemente le dejo, sabía que de alguna forma se lo debía, se lo debía a ambos, a Saga y a Kanon era lo menos que podría regalarles después de toda una vida de abandono y tortura.

Una cosa llamo su atención, Athena no soltaba por nada del mundo la mano de Saga, la manera como se sujetaban el uno al otro le hizo comprender que lo suyo era una relación más allá de caballero-diosa, se sentía la complicidad entre ellos. Cuando Saga paso a ciertos centímetros de Arles, el dios pudo sentir lo que las señales le indicaban su hijo olía a ella, su hermana energética era ahora la mujer de su primogénito, aunque eso en ese momento poco importaba.

Saga se acercó al cuerpo, y dirigió una suave caricia en el rostro de ella, parecía tan viva era como si solo durmiese, por desgracia era evidente que no había movimiento, era solo el cosmos de Marte quien mantenía ese cuerpo vacío bajo esa apariencia casi viva. El géminis no pudo contener su llanto delante de ella, por un segundo sus piernas le fallaban y sintió que se desvanecía. Saori le tomo con fuerza mientras encendió su cosmos divino para llenarlo y devolverle esa energía que la impresión y el dolor le estaban drenando.

En un segundo Arles volteo su rostro y ahora dirigía su mirada hacia Kanon y vio con preocupación que este sostenía a Mitchelle, ambos estaban aún sentados en el suelo tomados en un abrazo mientras que él besaba el rostro de la chica con ternura y con su mano derecha le acariciaba el vientre, aquello le dejo más que claro que esa chica esperaba un hijo del menor de los gemelos.

Escucho atentamente como Kanon mostraba una evidente preocupación ante el despliegue de enorme poder que había utilizado la chica, él mismo tuvo miedo que aquello hubiese lastimado al ser que ella albergaba dentro de sí, sin embargo se tranquilizó al escuchar de los labios de ella misma que todo estaba en orden.

Volvió su atención de nuevo hacia Saga quien ahora ya recuperado gracias al cosmos de Athena le miraba con rabia.

-Como fuiste capaz de tenerla aquí, y de esta forma?! Quién demonios te crees que eres para privarla del descanso eterno! –

Arles no pudo contestar, sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta y el nudo no le dejaba articular nada, así que simplemente le escucho.

-Ella merece descansar y tú, la tienes aquí como un puto adorno! Como un trofeo de tus pasadas conquistas! No tienes ni el mínimo de respeto por este ser quien no cometió más error que amarte, miserable desgraciado!-

Saori le sujeto con fuerza en un abrazo suplicándole que no fuese a encarar al dios, Saga estaba a punto de perder los estribos justo cuando, por un segundo se percató de que su Diosa-esposa estaba llorando de miedo. Miedo a volverle a perder, miedo a que el dolor orillara a su amado caballero a profanar ese sitio hasta cierto punto sagrado, entrando en una batalla contra el ser quien le había engendrado.

Arles no se movía parecía ido, ausente de toda emoción, quien lo veía juraría que ni siquiera estaba ahí presente, solo parecía un cuerpo vacío e inerte que permanecía ahí mismo aceptando todo el reproche sin oponer la mínima resistencia de su parte. Aquella imagen despertó la compasión de Hermes quien no dudo en entrar a mediar la situación, ya que si bien era consciente de los errores que en un pasado su hermano había cometido, no por ello dejaba de sentir cariño por él y verlo en semejante situación le desgarraba.

-Saori, por favor llévate a Saga y a Kanon, te lo suplico.-

Saga reacciono ante la propuesta del Dios del comercio.

-Nos iremos siempre y cuando llevemos con nosotros el cuerpo de nuestra madre, ella merece tener una sepultura digna!-

-Escúchame Saga, yo hablare con él para que así sea.-

-El no tiene nada que opinar al respecto!-

-Te equivocas y te guste o no, ella era su mujer, y ustedes son sus hijo.-

-Ni mi hermano ni yo somos hijos de este enfermo! Escúchame bien si mi madre murió fue porque él no pudo contener sus deseos de guerra, la dejo sola a merced de esa loca!-

-El veneno de la discordia les destruyo a los tres, pero ahora eso ya paso. Te lo suplico-El dios mensajero insistía y esta vez dirigió su atención hacia quienes creía podrían llevar esa situación.

- Saori y Julián por favor llévense a todos los caballeros y amazonas de aquí. Déjenme a mí hablar con mi hermano.-

Saori y Julián solo asintieron haciendo una seña al resto del equipo para partir, aunque Saga seguía inconforme, el dolor lo consumía por dentro.

-Cómo puedes llamarle hermano a un ser así de despreciable!-

-Hijo mío el dolor te ciega, por favor reacciona.-

Los puños de Saga se cerraron en señal de rabia creando una bola de energía su cosmos estaba lleno de rencor. Saori trataba en vano de calmarle, pero este no podía controlar aquello que le consumía. Graciela se orbito de inmediato detrás de la pareja y tomo de los hombros por sorpresa al géminis inundándolo con su luz rosa, calmando aunque fuese solo un instante su rabia.

El gemelo mayor busco la mirada de su hermano, quien se veía más preocupado por el estado físico de su esposa y solo inclino su cabeza en señal de apoyo a la decisión de Hermes. De cualquier forma su madre ya estaba muerta, aquello no era más que un envoltorio vacío de toda vida.

Ambos hermanos tomaron de la mano a sus respectivas parejas y partieron junto a Poseidón y el resto de los caballeros y amazonas, mientras que a ciertos metros de distancia la diosa Afrodita le dirigió sus condolencias a quien en un pasado había sido su más ferviente amante.

-Arles, de verdad lo siento, aunque no lo creas comprendo totalmente por lo que estás pasando y … en fin lo siento de verdad.-

Este solo hizo un ademan con su mano como señal de que había captado sus intenciones, mientras que ella volvió su atención hacia el Dios castaño.

-Hermes, iré en busca de Hades y Perséfone, después les esperare en la mansión, espero que no vuelvas solo.-

-No te preocupes mi bella, tú ve por Perséfone y Hades, déjanos que nosotros dos hablemos de hombre a hombre.

Ella salió de la pieza dejándoles solos, mientras que Marte dirigió toda su atención a su hermano energético.

-Pierdes tu tiempo yo no tengo nada que ofrecerles.-

Hermes se encaró frente a frente con lo que quedaba del espíritu de su hermano energético.

-Así de pronto el Dios de la guerra se da por vencido, vaya que decepción, esperaba más de ti.-

-Pues ya ves, te equivocaste, no hay nada que me aliente a unirme a ustedes.

-Y tus gemelos?-

-Ellos? Ya oíste al mayor, soy un ser despreciable.

-Bueno es normal que te insulte, no esperarías que después de todo lo que les hiciste saltaran felices a tu regazo. –

Una media sonrisa adorno el rostro de Arles, aunque esta reflejaba la ironía de la situación.

-Hermes, Hermes tu siempre tan simpático.-

-Y tu tan pendejo, como antes. Ya despabila hombre! La cagaste y en grande, pero eso ya paso, ahora es el tiempo de rectificar. Eres Marte el Dios de la energía vital, eres el impulso que incita a toda criatura a superar los obstáculos, a crecer. Y mírate ahora! Ni siquiera quieres intentar luchar por recuperar lo que por derecho te corresponde.-

-Sabes qué?! Para este mundo si yo desaparezco sería lo mejor, no más guerras, no más muerte violenta. Siempre han ustedes deseado un mundo así no, pues bien les doy mi renuncia firmada con sangre.-

-Vaya, vaya, pues si, reconozco que eso es interesante un mundo sin sangre, sin guerras, eso no suena mal, pero te estas oyendo reverendo animal! Tu no fuiste concebido para hacer la guerra, eso fue tu estúpido ego quien te llevo a hacerlo. Tu fuiste creado para impulsar a la vida misma, para mover a los paralíticos, para dinamizar este planeta. Durante todos estos milenios has olvidado la verdadera razón de tu existencia y fue gracias a esa hermosa mujer humana que esa parte tuya despertó del olvido.-

-Ah sí, pues mirala, ella está muerta! Y yo no tengo nada en que sostenerme!-

-Por lo que veo has decidido que su muerte fuese en vano, idiota ella te dejo un trozo de su esencia y eso lo sabes, además este planeta era su hogar, ha sido y es el hogar de todos nosotros, dentro de poco Eris lo volverá un campo de muerte y tu no piensas hacer nada para impedírselo. Te dire una cosa, me alegra que Hilia esté muerta!-

-Como te atreves?!-

-Al menos así no tiene que ver con sus propios ojos el ser cobarde y penoso en el que te has convertido!-

La conversación comenzaba a subir de tono justo cuando Hermes recibió un mensaje vía cosmos de la diosa de la belleza, lo que ella le comunico le hizo comenzar a recobrar el ritmo de su respiración antes muy agitada.

-Sabes Arles, te dejare esta noche para que reflexiones, sé que tomaras la decisión correcta, así que estaré afuera de tu templo del otro lado de la montaña.-

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Hermes yo…-

Mercurio le interrumpió. -Hay alguien que quiere hablarte y tiene algo muy importante que darte, sé que en cuanto lo recibas tú perspectiva cambiara por completo.-

-Pero…-

-Te estaré esperando al amanecer, que tengas buenas noches hermano.-

Así el Dios del comercio se dio la media vuelta dejando solo a Marte, minutos después la puerta del salón volvía a abrirse y tres figuras se daban paso rumbo al Dios. Arles dudo por un segundo, sin embargo después logro sin ninguna dificultad reconocer a la primera y se dirigió a ella con un tono de fastidio.

-Que buscas aquí?-

-Parece ser que has decidido encerrarte en esta fortaleza en vez de unírtenos.-

-Unírtenos?... Vaya Hades, quien diría que tú el gran señor del inframundo terminaría aliado con Athena.-

-Escucha siempre debió haber sido así, si tu hermana no nos hubiese envenenado nada hubiera sido como fue.-

-Eris, vaya… todos estos años quise la cabeza de Athena y Afrodita cuando siempre tuve frente a mí a… Como fui tan imbécil.-

-Si te sirve de consuelo no fuiste el único imbécil en esta historia.-

-Pues no, no me sirve de consuelo.-

-Arles ven con nosotros únetenos, es tu oportunidad de hacer algo correcto.-

-Y para qué? Yo no tengo nada, estoy vacío.-

-Tienes dos hijos, es mejor que nada.-

-Ellos me detestan, y cómo no? Te das cuenta lo que hice?! Robe el cuerpo de uno de mis hijos por trece años, le torture y lo lleve al suicidio, mientras que al otro lo encerré en una prisión para que se muriese ahogado o de hambre! Ahora dime, como cambio todo este desastre, porque no sé tú, pero yo creo que estoy jodido de por vida. Por todos nosotros, maldita sea! Como pude haberle hecho eso a ellos, precisamente a ellos, eran mis hijos, los hijos que engendre con el único ser que he amado y los destruí!-

-Ambos viven, eso sí, gracias a la Fuente y a Athena que les trajeron de regreso, ahora tienen cuerpos nuevos totalmente descontaminados de todo veneno del pasado, tienes una oportunidad preciosa, que no deberías dejar pasar. Que diría Hilia si viera que el Dios de la Guerra del cual se enamoró a tirado la toalla a las primeras de cambio?-

-Hilia, mi preciosa… su espíritu debe odiarme, destruí lo único que realmente quedaba de ella. Si tan solo pudiese… te juro que…-

-Quizás yo pueda solo por esta noche traerle un poco de paz a tu alma, Arles.-

Perséfone se aproximó a su esposo, ella conducía con su mano a una extraña figura cubierta con túnicas blancas. Arles observo como la Diosa del Inframundo dejaba suavemente la mano evidentemente femenina de aquel extraño ser. En un instante sintió que sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada al ver como ese ser descubría su rostro, aquel rostro que él tenía años deseando volver a mirar.

-Pero!-

Volteo asustado buscando detrás de él el cuerpo de su amada, el cual, sin ninguna explicación, había desaparecido y ahora lo veía enfrente suyo. Todo parecía una ilusión hasta que ella se decidió a romper el silencio.

-No me mires así, pareciese que no te agrada mi presencia. –

Arles solo le regalo una mirada de confusión a su homologo, Hades, y éste le hizo una señal de que esperaría afuera del recinto junto a Perséfone, no sin antes recordarle a ella.

-Recuerda del crepúsculo hasta el amanecer.-

Ella solo asintió, con una suave sonrisa mientras el señor y señora del inframundo salían cerrando la puerta para dejarles en total privacidad. De inmediato volvió sus ojos al Dios, mientras que una lagrima salió de sus ojos verde jaspe. El corazón de Arles latía a mil por hora mientras que el peso de su cuerpo le jalaba a sentarse en el suelo, de inmediato se vio ahogado en un llanto amargo y desesperado. Jamás espero que ella quisiese si quiera tocarle, fue una inmensa sorpresa verla aproximarse y tomar un sitio en el suelo junto a él. Ella acomodo su cabeza en su hombro mientras que sus manos comenzaron a acariciar con suavidad la pierna de Marte. Poco a poco dirigió sus manos hasta los brazos de él para cortar un poco ese encierro en el que la culpa le estaba llevando. Al sentir sus manos llegar a las suyas no pudo evitar sujetarlas, aun no era consciente de que aquello era real, y fueron las palabras de ella quienes lo traerían de regreso.

-Está bien, no le diré a nadie que Arles el Dios de la guerra ha llorado, te juro que será nuestro secreto.- Le dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

-Hilia… mi preciosa… perdóname yo…-

-Tú fuiste envenenado por esa malvada, al igual que nuestros pequeños.-

Después él le pregunto con un timbre de voz tan bajo creado por su evidente vergüenza.

-Tú sabes todo lo que yo les hice?-

Un par de lágrimas de tristeza surcaron sus mejillas.-Si… Yo lo vi todo… sin poder hacer nada.-

-Me odias, verdad?-

-Yo te amo demasiado como para odiarte y creo que así será para toda la eternidad.-

-Perdóname mi amazona, mi preciosa, perdóname…-

En un instante se encontraban por fin mirándose a los ojos, ninguno quería soltarse de las manos, ambos temían que aquello pudiese terminar y antes de que así fuese se entregaron en un apasionado beso. Fue un beso largo e intenso que solo se vio interrumpido por la necesidad de ambos por tomar aire, mientras que sus brazos se entrelazaban desesperados por sentirse el uno junto al otro. Ambos rodaron en el piso de aquel recinto desesperados por amarse, por recuperar todos esos años perdidos. Enseguida se deshicieron de sus estorbosas prendas para poder dejar el paso libre a sus pieles y así poder tocarse y sentirse, aunque fuese solo por una vez más. Aquel instante se convertiría en eternidad dentro del alma del Dios de la guerra, del shakti y de la energía, comprendió que el tiempo era relativo cuando solo un pequeño momento podía hacerle tocar el mismo cielo.

Los besos eran embriagantes, y cada caricia les enviaba pequeñas cargas eléctricas que les avivaban el resto de sus sentidos. Para Arles fue la gloria volver a entrar en ella, su cordura se perdía con cada embestida estaba deseoso de ella, quería llenarse con su aroma y llegar hasta lo más profundo de su alma. El escucharla gemir de placer era la música más hermosa que jamás había existido, sentir sus uñas arañado su espalda lo hacía perder de más en más el poco control que le quedaba. Ahí en ese momento, justo cuando sentía que tocaba el cielo se volvió a perder en esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban y para él fue el punto de muerte, ahora podría estar tranquilo esos hermosos ojos le confesaban sin palabras que nunca le odiarían, que siempre serian suyos en esta y todas sus vidas. Así con esa energía ambos explotaron en el éxtasis de la fusión, sintiendo que de alguna forma mística siempre guardarían un pedazo de cada uno dentro de sí mismos, como auténticas almas gemelas.

Los ritmos de sus respiraciones se fueron calmando y él cubrió la desnudez de su amazona con la suya propia mientras que sus labios no se cansaban de brindarle tiernos y pausados besos.

-Hilia, mi Hilia dime que esta pesadilla se acabó, que tú te quedaras y…-

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de ella, por más que quisiese no estaba en sus manos cumplir los deseos de su amado.

-Solo esta noche mi amor, del crepúsculo hasta el amanecer y después mi alma dejara este cuerpo para siempre, pero te juro que mi espíritu siempre estará junto a ti, mi amado inmortal.-

-No… yo no puedo… no quiero estar sin ti… Eres lo único que …-

-Tienes a nuestro hijos, a Saga y a Kanon, son nuestra sangre son mi legado, además he visto que nuestro Kanon va a ser papa. Te das cuenta Arles, ese bebe es nuestra sangre, es nuestro nieto y necesitara de ti. Por favor, por lo que más quieras, no permitas que Eris y la Sombra le quiten a nuestros hijos y a nuestro pequeñito la oportunidad de vivir. Debes cuidar de ellos, aunque ellos ahora mismo ellos no quieran perdonarte, júrame que veras porque sean felices.

-Mi preciosa no te vayas, podríamos hacerlo juntos, yo no soy bueno con las relaciones sociales.-

-Arles… que más quisiera yo, pero no puedo, quisiera vivir más vidas para poder amarte, pero eso no sé si es posible. Sin embargo si Eris logra su cometido no habrá un mundo en el cual encontrarnos, la Sombra destruirá todo, inclusive a la ilusa de tu hermana.-

-No lo permitiré, si tengo que unirme con Athena para vencer a esas alimañas lo hare, Eris no ganara y te juro que pagara por todo el daño que nos hizo a nosotros y a nuestros hijos.-

-Arles no quiero venganza, solo quiero que tu despiertes de una vez, quiero que nuestros hijos vivan, quiero que nuestros nietos tengan un mundo sano en donde nacer y crecer. Quiero que tú vuelvas a sonreír, quiero que te conviertas en quien siempre debiste ser.-

-Ganaremos Hilia, ya veras, y te juro que cuidare de nuestros chicos así como de nuestros nietos. Y nosotros dos volveremos a estar juntos, aunque tú ya no lleves este cuerpo, yo te encontrare mi preciosa, una y mil veces.-

-Y yo te esperare una y mil veces mi amado Dios Marte, hasta que llegue el momento que de tanto encontrarnos terminemos por fusionarnos y ser uno mismo.-

Aquellas palabras se quedarían tatuadas para siempre en el espíritu del Dios, sintió su alma renacer de las cenizas, y bajo el sabor de los tibios besos de su amada cada una de sus heridas fueron sanando. La noche siguió su curso mientras ellos ocuparon el tiempo en amarse una y otra vez bajo esa eterna promesa.

Mientras que en Grecia los caballeros y amazonas sanaban sus heridas, una de las más afectadas había sido sin duda la amazona del águila quien ahora se encontraba recibiendo una transfusión de urgencia. El poder curativo de Shion le había mantenido de pie durante la batalla pero después de ciertas horas su cuerpo le había reclamado aquello que había perdido. Con suerte el tipo de sangre de la chica coincidía con el de algunos de los colegas y estos no dudaron en donarle lo necesario. Fuera de la pieza en donde la japonesa era atendida Aiora y Ángelo mantenían una conversación un tanto reveladora.

-Maldita sea mi mejor amiga y fui incapaz de auxiliarla en el acto, menudo caballero en el que me he convertido.-

-Cálmate gatito aquello era la jaula de las locas, un descuido y te caían por decenas.-

-Tengo que aceptar que si no hubieses llegado quizás yo solo no hubiera…-

-Oye somos un equipo, recuerda lo que nos ha dicho Athena desde nuestro despertar. Todos tenemos que apoyarnos.-

-Escucha Mascara de Muerte, yo quisiera…-

-Mi verdadero nombre es Ángelo, puedes llamarme así, además creo que desde nuestra resurrección ya no me siento tan en forma con mi antiguo nombre de caballero.-

-Ha si y eso.-

-No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación que estos cuerpos reconstruidos por la Fuente están libres de muchas energías que nuestros antiguos cuerpos poseían. No es que me sienta como si fuese otro, es solo que… No se tengo la impresión de que ya nada es como antes y yo no tengo ganas de volver a ser quien era antes. A propósito nunca te lo dije, pero siento mucho que Aioros no haya vuelto.-

-Escucha yo… lo siento… lo del otro día en la cocina fue estúpido he inmaduro de mi parte. Quiero mucho a Marín, aunque por desgracia me di cuenta que este cariño no va más allá de lo filial.-

-Por desgracia?-

-Hubo un tiempo que creí que la amaba como mujer, pero estos meses conviviendo de cerca, sin máscaras, ni reglas del santuario han hecho que toda mi perspectiva del mundo cambiase. Hoy en día tengo deseos de conocer otras cosas, de vivir de otra manera, si todo sale bien y salimos victoriosos de esta guerra loca, quisiera partir y conocer lo que es vivir fuera de lo que antes vivimos. Probar un mundo fuera del Santuario.

Piensas que soy un desertor por esto?-

-No, de eso nada y creo que hasta cierta forma es normal, siempre estuvimos bajo un cuadro y hoy en día ese cuadro ya no existe. Athena misma se ha transformado frente a nuestros ojos, es normal que nosotros también cambiemos.-

-Dime Ángelo, tú la quieres… digo a Marín?-

-Te seré honesto, mi interés va más allá de una simple amistad. Ella me gusta y cuando esta junto a mí me siento dinámico, vivo. No sé si eso sea amor, a decir verdad no conozco exactamente lo que es amar, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Tú deseas conocer el mundo de tu propio pie mientras que yo tengo un intenso deseo por invitarla a ella a recorrerlo junto a mí. No sé qué sea lo que eso signifique?-

-Me temo mi compañero que esos son los claros síntomas del amor. Solo te pediré una cosa, trátala bien, es una chica excelente y hazla feliz. –

Ambos hombres se dieron la mano en señal de paz, justo cuando June salía de la habitación de su compañera de armas.

-Listo señores ya pueden pasar a verla, creo que por fin ha recobrado los colores.-

Así con una sonrisa de paz, los dos entraron a ver el estado de quien era, para cada quien a su manera, su amazona predilecta.

En uno de los jardines centrales de la mansión Kanon y Mitchelle charlaban bajo la suave luz de las estrellas.

-Kanon lo siento, yo no lo sabía, te lo juro que jamás habría ido a buscar a Arles de mi propia cuenta.-

-Tranquila mi amor yo lo sé, te conozco y sé que ni tu ni Gabrielle están locas como para meterse en una situación así.-

-Gaby esta… digo su ropa estaba…-

-No te preocupes no le paso nada, Poseidón puso todo en orden y justo a tiempo.-

-Soy una imprudente, por mi culpa la Sombra sabe ya de la existencia de nuestro bebe y puse la vida de Gabrielle en peligro.-

-No digas eso, mi Mitchy. Quien menciono al bebe fui yo, no tú y lo de Gabrielle fue un regalo que Zeus le hizo a Eris lo que bloqueo sus poderes. Si tu hermana no hubiese sido sometida con esa cadena créeme que ese miserable no hubiera podido ni soltar una sola silaba sin que ella lo acabase.-

-Ustedes tenían razón al fin y al cabo, no estoy capacitada para tomar decisiones en esta misión.-

-Pero…. No… Eso es mentira, tu tenías la razón no nosotros, escucha mi amor…-

-No Kanon ya lo he decidido, de hecho ya lo hice.-

-Pero ahora que hiciste mi preciosa?-

-He contactado a la Fuente por canal telepático y le he pedido una audiencia, mañana por la noche tendrá sitio.-

-Una audiencia… pero para qué?-

-Voy a pedir mi destitución, no quiero volver a poner en peligro la vida de nadie y ya que los Dioses me ven como una incapacitada debido a mi embarazo, creo que será lo mejor.-

-No, espera, ni de loco pienso perderte, no quiero que te vayas! Y nuestro bebe?... y nosotros?-

-Kanon no me iré, solo que me hare a un lado y dejare el camino a alguien que si tenga el respeto de los demás.-

-Pero… Has perdido la razón o que no has visto todo lo que has hecho?! Nos salvaste a todos, eres perfecta como líder, mi amor no cometas una…-

-Me iré mañana debo verle en la hora cero, la audiencia ya está convocada.-

-Y tus hermanas ellas irán?-

-No, la Fuente me ha indicado que seremos solo el Gran Anciano y yo, así será mejor.-

-Es una locura, porque te haces esto, ya te dije que lo siento, todos lo sentimos inclusive Saori, ella no ha hablado contigo porque ya viste como se puso Saga con lo de … bueno con eso.-

-Y tú?-

-Yo que?-

-Tu como estas con la noticia?-

-Mira prefiero dar prioridades a lo que realmente merece la pena y tú eres lo más importante en mi vida. Así que no te dejare hacer esa pendejada!-

-Lo siento mi amor, pero ahora la decisión esta cien por ciento en las manos del Gran Anciano, él y solo él será quien lleve la última palabra.-

-Entonces iremos juntos.-

-Pero Kanon ya te dije que…-

-Nada, yo voy contigo y no podrás impedírmelo. Así si ese ancianito decide llevarte de regreso a tu dimensión, tendrá que llevarme también.-

-Mi gemelito diabólico por favor…-

-Qué?!-

-Llévame a la cama, y hazme el amor hasta que nos quedemos dormidos el uno sobre el otro. Te lo suplico.-

El géminis se abalanzo desesperado a los labios de su esposa, el ambiente de esa noche era extraño se respiraba un aire de tristeza, pero a la vez de amor, de un inmenso amor. El tomo a la chica entre sus brazos para llevarla a su tan anhelada alcoba, la noche pintaba a pasión, a caricias y éxtasis.

Por otro lado Saga y Saori ya eran presos de ese aire de deseo y amor, el gemelo mayor parecía ahogar su miedo haciéndole el amor a su esposa. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y agitados, el frenesí había subido al máximo, transformando al caballero en un amante desesperado y salvaje. Los ojos de ella se inundaban del éxtasis de sentirse poseída de esa forma tan visceral, pero que ella encontró fascinante. Esa noche exploro posiciones que jamás se imaginó que se pudieran, jugo a ser dominada por él y se portó sumisa y complaciente enloqueciéndole más y más, volviéndolo adicto al perfume de su saliva en contacto con su piel, y a sus gemidos de gozo y desesperación.

Ella se tomó al cabecero de la cama mientras que él arremetía con sus estocadas profundas, saliendo en suavidad y entrando con fuerza, llevando así un ritmo que les llevo de nuevo a recostarse él uno sobre el otro en la cama, ella por primera vez encima probando la otra posición, la de la dominante. El calor la invadió por completo más cuando vio como él disfrutaba ese juego de poder entre ambos, ella tomo su sitio y movió sus caderas procurándose un placer absoluto mientras que verificaba que su amado estuviese teniendo la misma experiencia satisfactoria y así se lo dejaba ver. Acelero su danza y profundizo las penetraciones hasta que sintió que tocaba el punto de quiebre entre su realidad y la locura. Sus ojos hacían evidencia de que ella estaba al límite, y que con fuerzas trataba de contenerse para no terminar antes que su caballero, él pudo percibirlo y entre gemidos y sollozos le hablo.

-Vente mi preciosa, date gusto...-

Justo cuando ella dejo oír un último gemido prolongado, al sentir que él la inundaba completamente con su esencia, y así se dejó caer sobre su esposo completamente fatigada, pero bastante satisfecha.

Su respiración aún era un tanto agitada, pero necesitaba hablarle y decirle aquello que la impulsaba.

-Sa..ga ….Yo … -

-Te amo mi Saori… eres lo más importante en mi vida.-

Se giró despacio para propiciarle tiernos y suaves besos en sus labios, ahora se sentía libre, por un segundo borro las tristes imágenes que ese día le había mostrado y se quedó solo con la de ella. Con la de su Diosa, su amada inmortal, quien se había convertido en más que una simple devoción, se había convertido en su razón de ser, en su verdadero amor.

En las orillas de la playa de Grecia Gabrielle y Poseidón caminaban tranquilos mientras que en instantes admiraban las estrellas del firmamento.

-Julián, lo sientes?-

-Si mi preciosa, está en el aire, el cosmos de Marte se ha redimido inundando a todo el planeta bajo esta nueva energía de pasión. El Shakti de la vida ha despertado, la energía se ha limpiado.-

-Sabe a vida, sabe a…-

-Te amo Gabrielle.-

-Y yo te amo a ti Poseidón.-

En el otro lado del mundo Hermes esperaba paciente dentro de una cueva para cubrirse del frio cuando cuatro figuras le dieron alcance.

Hades y Perséfone acompañaban a Arles quien aún llevaba de la mano a su amazona, los rayos del sol estaban por aparecer. Con dolor en sus ojos Arles presencio como esos primeros rayos del sol tocaban la piel de su amada transformándola en partículas de luz que se difuminaron dejando solo entendible lo que serían sus últimas palabras de ella para él.

-Te esperare en el tiempo.-

-Hasta pronto mi preciosa.-

Hades dirigió su mirada compasiva a Arles mientras que Perséfone se tomaba con fuerza del brazo de su esposo, quien aunque estaba más recuperado, aún seguía un poco fatigado por su viaje. Seria Hermes quien tomara la palabra entre ese aire de silencio perturbador.

-El cuerpo de ella, se ha ido, yo les explicare eso a tus hijos.-

-Mis hijos, que extraño suena volver a decirlo, después de tantos milenios.-

-Vámonos, nos esperan en Grecia. Hades puedes caminar, Perséfone necesitas ayuda?-

-Yo me ocupo de mi marido, tu conduce a Arles, gracias Hermes.-

El Dios mensajero solo les hizo una seña de estar de acuerdo y tomando la mano de Arles desapareció llevándolo consigo. Mientras que Hades miraba con una tierna y a la vez divertida sonrisa a su Diosa.

-Así que ya soy tu marido, creí que mientras fueras humana no querías que…-

A penas y se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba tirado en el suelo de la cueva con Perséfone sobre él besándolo desesperada.

-No vuelvas a dejarme sola! No te atrevas a desaparecer!-

-Jamás lo haría mi pequeña, menos sabiendo que tu sigues amándome.-

-Idiota! Yo jamás he dejado de amarte, ni un solo segundo.-

-Entonces cásate conmigo.-

-Pero si ya estamos casados Hades.-

-No mientras seas humana y aún quedan meses antes de que se quiebre el hechizo de Hermes. Quiero que en esta corta vida humana también seas mi esposa, quiero que el poco o mucho tiempo que nos quede estemos juntos.-

-Hablas como si no creyeras en nuestro triunfo.-

-Perséfone no conocemos el mañana, si ganamos o perdemos no es hoy el día que lucharemos. Yo lo único que sé es que ahora estamos juntos y es eso lo único que me interesa, así que me gustaría ofrecerte una verdadera boda, una a tu gusto. Recuerda que con los problemas que tuvimos en el Olimpo nuestro matrimonio fue más un acuerdo entre dioses que otra cosa. Yo quiero que tengas todo aquello con lo que siempre soñaste. Me lo permitirías?-

Ella solo rio de placer. –Acepto, Hades señor del inframundo acepto ser tu esposa.-


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47 La sorpresa de la Fuente

La mañana fue abriendo su paso lentamente parecía que no había mucha actividad en la mansión de los aliados, Hermes llevo a Arles a instalarse. El Dios de la guerra se negó a que le crease un cuerpo mortal, él podía a voluntad propia materializar su cuerpo divino e inclusive con más facilidad de lo que podría Perséfone, ya que éste había pasado más tiempo en la Tierra que la Diosa rubia, lo cual le permitía mantener una frecuencia a nivel físico y ser visible a voluntad. Aunque es sabido que los Dioses son seres con más energía que los simples mortales la experiencia de ver partir, una vez más, al ser que tanto amaba dejo al Dios Marte bastante agotado. Era comprensible, que ese día poco o nada se sabría de su presencia, en cierta forma todos tomaron aquel día como un merecido receso, para reposarse, y recuperarse de los estragos que la última batalla les había causado a nivel físico y emocional.

Marín comenzaba a abrir los ojos después de una noche bastante difícil su cuerpo había bien asimilado la transfusión, pero aún se encontraba adolorida de los golpes. Tenía sed y se encontraba un poco desorientada, busco con torpeza ponerse de pie justo cuando sintió que unos brazos bastante más fuertes que los suyos le impidieron alcanzar su objetivo.

-A dónde vas ragazza?, has pasado una noche terrible, así que te quedas en la cama.-

Estaba pálida y bastante sorprendida de verse detenida por los brazos del italiano, apenas y giro su rostro y fue que se percató que había una manta sobre el sofá y que este daba la impresión de haber sido el sitio que el caballero de cáncer había elegido para pasar la noche.

-Ángelo… qué… por qué?-

-Escucha aunque la transfusión paso bien, no podría descansar pensando que pudieras haber tenido alguna reacción durante la noche, así que después de mi visita decidí volver.-

-Y… June?-

-Con el bicho, seguro, se ve que esos dos han terminado por aceptar la bendición de Elvis. Escucha ella estaba aquí contigo, pero yo le cambie el sitio, veras no es que ella no te aprecie, pero tiene cierto fetichismo por los que se pintan la uña, debe ser ese rojo carmesí del esmalte lo que le da ese imán con las chicas al depravado de Milo.- Le dijo sonriente mientras le guiño el ojo dejándole muy en claro la situación.

El moreno la observo con detenimiento sus labios estaban secos, así que se puso de pie y le trajo un poco de agua para que ella bebiera. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella para asegurarse que tuviese la fuerza necesaria como para mantenerse en equilibrio

-Gracias… Ángelo… me da vergüenza causarte tantas molestias.-

-No tienes porque, sabes es interesante verte dormir, bueno debo confesar que te moviste mucho y te quejabas de dolor. Sabías que hablas dormida?-

-Heee….-

-Pronunciabas mi nombre, decías: "Ángelo cuidado, cuidado por la derecha", sabes no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí.-

Angelo era un caballero que no andaba mucho por las ramas cuando quería algo iba a por ello sin escatimar lo que esto pudiese costarle, así que clavo su mirada en los ojos de la joven japonesa buscando analizar su reacción.

-Yo…- La chica comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa sintió que la mano le temblaba, el agua comenzaba a verterse del vaso debido a los nervios de la amazona del águila a quien los colores parecían volver a su rostro, ahora parecía tornarse de un rosa que poco a poco tomaba matices más rojizos.

Ángelo le detuvo su mano tomando junto a ella el dichoso vaso y conduciéndolo a los labios de la chica. Una vez que tocaron su objetivo le inclino un poco para que ella bebiese el líquido, Marín bebió el agua dejando escapar dos gotas que se escurrieron de la comisura de su boca, llevando al atrevido del italiano a acercar los suyos lamiendo delicadamente entre la barbilla y los labios de la peli roja.

-No hay que desperdiciar el agua preciosa.-

La sonrisa pícara, pero a la vez osada del caballero de cáncer le dejaron en claro cuál era su objetivo. En unos segundos el vaso fue depositado en la mesita de al lado y ella se vio atrapada por una danza de besos suaves y seductores, que producían un efecto más anestésico que cualquier otro medicamento. En otro momento el miedo podría haber paralizado a la amazona del águila, sin embargo después de sentir pasar su vida en un instante frente a sus ojos, dentro del campo de batalla, comprendió que de nada serviría vivir a medias. Error o acierto jamás sabría si las intenciones del caballero de cáncer eran sinceras, si no le daba la oportunidad de demostrarlas. Una osada caricia de Ángelo en su vientre y sintió que cada poro de su piel se erizaba a causa de una energía capaz de despertar hasta al más perdido de los moribundos. Seria amor, ninguno estaba seguro, lo único que era real es que esa corriente eléctrica cubría los cuerpos de ambos haciéndoles sentirse por primera vez en seguridad.

-Quieres que te traiga el desayuno, preciosa?-

-No me gusta comer sola.-

-Bueno reestructuro mi pregunta, quieres que desayunemos algo en especial?-

Era todo lo que Marín necesitaba escuchar esa mañana para sentirse del todo restablecida, así que simplemente llevo su mano aun débil y temblorosa de la fatiga hacia el rostro del chico profiriéndole una suave caricia.

-Sorpréndeme.-

-Muy bien.- dijo bastante satisfecho el caballero de cáncer mientras salía en busca de algo de comer para los dos.

Mitchelle había pasado una noche inolvidable en los brazos de su esposo, sin embargo por más que le hubiese gustado continuar ese sueño reparador, su deber la puso de pie temprano, era consciente que dentro de unas horas debería partir en busca del Gran Anciano y su mente no le permitía olvidar los sucesos que la habían llevado a tomar esa decisión. Abrió la ventana que daba hacia el jardín central y se sentó en la orilla de la misma para respirar la brisa fresca del mar que aunada al aroma de los rosales creaban un ambiente bastante relajante. Del otro lado en el jardín Eliana observaba atenta el rostro de su hermana su mirada reflejaba tristeza, la albina se concentró y sintió dentro de sí una energía que le preocupo, decidió acercarse y percatarse por sí misma si es que aquello que su clarisentencia le decía era cierto.

-Mitchelle tan temprano y ya te despertaste, Kanon sigue dormido?-

-Ya ves, no necesite más horas de sueño y si él aun descansa.- El tono de la pelirroja era desconcertantemente frio y cortante. Eliana intentaba conectar frases para entablar lo que se sentía que sería una conversación bastante difícil.

-Bueno este día creo que nadie pensamos entrenar ni nada por el estilo, sabes se respira un ambiente un tanto extraño, no lo crees?-

-Si tú lo dices, así debe ser.-

La escueta respuesta de la pelirroja dejo bastante desconcertada a la albina, durante todos esos meses de encarnación jamás había visto una actitud fría por parte de Mitchelle, Eliana comprendió que aquello se debía a la indecisión que ella y las otras cuatro de sus hermanas le habían mostrado.

-Escucha Mitchelle creo que te debo una disculpa, aquel día yo debí seguirles a Gaby y a ti, es solo que … bueno yo…-

-Escúchame Eliana no tiene importancia, no ahora.-

-Si claro que la tiene, eres nuestra líder y debíamos…-

-No en eso estas equivocada, aunque yo fuese considerada la cabeza de las siete jamás les impuse ningún deber. Es la Fuente y solo ella quien debe comandar esta misión, al menos por parte de lo que nos concierne, y no yo ni ninguno de los dioses. Yo nunca pretendí obligar a nadie a hacer nada por mi simple voluntad.-

-Tú tenías razón, los Dioses del Olimpo no nos tomaron en cuenta y no somos soldaditos en su tablero. Gabrielle y tu tomaron la buena decisión, nosotras debimos seguirlas en vez de…-

-Escucha eso ya es pasado, dentro de poco quizás ya no tendrán que preocuparse mucho por el tipo de decisiones que suelo tomar.-

-No te entiendo, a qué te…-

La frase de Eliana se vio cortada por la voz de Aurora quien venía llegando por detrás y había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-Porque lo has hecho?! Porque no nos consultaste antes de …-

-Lo que yo decida de mí no tiene por qué involucrar a nadie más, Aurora.-

Eliana se inquietaba –Pero de qué hablan?-

-Mitchelle ha convocado al Gran Anciano!-

-Por qué has hecho eso?! Se supone que a él solo le consultamos en caso de…-

-Te vas!- Ahora era Gabrielle quien al ver a las tres ahí reunidas decidió ver que era lo que tanto hablaban.

-No, no me voy, solo renunciare a mi cosmos y le dejare mi sitio a otro fragmento de mi rayo, a alguien que sea más digno de respeto que yo.-

-Pero quien dijo que tu no eras digna de respeto?!- Constanza había dejado a Sorrento a medio camino, ya que al ver a Mitchelle pensó que podría ella también darle sus disculpas y al escuchar la conversación casi se le van los colores del rostro.

-Oigan esto está resultando ya bastante repetitivo, las evidencias hablan por sí solas, los hechos demuestran que no cuento con lo que se necesita para llevar el puesto que me han designado, así que el Gran Anciano decidirá…-

-Has convocado al Gran Anciano!- Ángela dejaba atrás su temple sereno y entraba en la acalorada discusión que dé más en más comenzaba a escucharse por toda la mansión.

Los gritos de las chicas despertaron a Kanon de un golpe quien descubre a su mujer sentada en la cornisa de la ventana (menos mal que estaban al nivel del suelo y es que ellos ocupaban una habitación que conectaba directo a ese jardín) y en medio de una histeria colectiva. Aunque al ver que las siete chicas se disputaban intensamente éste prefirió sentarse en la cama y desde ahí analizar la discusión.

-Bueno ya por favor no exageren, necesitan a alguien menos impulsiva, menos embarazada y ya les dije que de todas formas la audiencia ya está convocada, me iré esta noche.-

-Como que esta noche!- Ahora era Saori quien llegaba presa de la curiosidad al escuchar el griterío de las siete amazonas.

-Oye Mitchelle, como puedes hacernos esto, comprendo que te sintieses mal por mi culpa, pero te juro que todos los Dioses aquí reunidos hemos rectificado y te hemos dado la razón. Ahora resulta que nos dejas! No puedes dejarnos ahora, tú has sido siempre mi guardiana, mi amiga, mi consejera, prometiste que me acompañarías hasta el final!-

-Bueno es que nadie entiende que lo que intento es que ustedes lleguen hasta el final!-

En un segundo el jardín de la casa estaba lleno por casi todos los inquilinos, inclusive el Dios Ares había salido al escuchar la discusión de las chicas.

-Estoy embarazada de dos meses, y por muy poderoso que sea mi cosmos mis emociones y sentimientos en relación a mi hijo serán mucho más importantes que ninguna otra cosa! El fin de la guerra se acerca y en mi estado solo representaría un estorbo para ustedes y un objetivo para la venganza de la Sombra. Ella sabe de mi estado e ira a por mi hijo, y no puedo permitirlo, me da igual lo que todos ustedes piensen, pero por primera vez soy madre y pongo a mi hijo por encima de mi misma. Así es que ahórrense sus comentarios alentadores y sus disculpas, eso no cambiara nada, la audiencia será en unas horas y no soy yo quien decidiré!-

Mitchelle entro a la habitación cerrando la ventana esa conversación estaba terminada. Del otro lado Kanon la observaba sentado en la cama con un aire de tristeza al comprender perfectamente su situación.

-Desayunamos juntos mi muñequita.-

-Gracias mi precioso pero no tengo hambre.-

-Vamos un poquito solo por él bebe, si?-

-No te vayas Kanon, tengo miedo.-

-Lo sé, pero aun así lo harás, entiendo que quieras proteger a nuestro hijo, pero dime si te reemplazan aun así te quedaras conmigo verdad, no piensas dejarme.-

-Tú quieres dejarme Kanon?-

-Ni muerto, Mitchy estoy aterrado de que eso que has hecho pueda separarme de ti.-

-No mi precioso la Fuente no nos separara, eso te lo juro. Es solo que no sé qué hacer para no terminar por ser el motivo de fracaso de nuestra misión. No puedo permitirlo, lo entiendes, por favor dime que al menos tu si me comprendes, quiero contar contigo, realmente no tengo a nadie más?-

-Yo estaré contigo mi muñequita, no comparto del todo tu punto de vista, pero aun así iré contigo hasta el infierno si es necesario.

Solo se abrazaron, el resto ya no estaba del todo en sus manos.

Las seis amazonas estaban en crisis aquello les había desubicado por completo, los dioses trataron de calmar los ánimos ya que las seis chicas estaban totalmente molestas con ellos, en cierta forma les culpaban de la decisión de su aun líder. Durante todo el día se respiró un ambiente bastante tenso en la mansión, las amazonas de los siete rayos estaban más calladas que una tumba y hubo quienes no quisieron ni salir de sus habitaciones. Lo mejor era dejar descansar las cosas, y esperar a ver como terminaba aquel caos.

La noche comenzó a asomarse, Kanon y Mitchelle salieron de su habitación, ella tomo un respiro y se tomó fuerte de la mano de su chico, el momento había llegado. Justo antes de salir de la mansión Saori esperaba sentada junto a Saga en la puerta, ambos se pusieron de pie al ver a los dos aproximarse a la puerta. La peli morada llevaba un abrigo azul para el frio y unos jeans con tenis, Saga también llevaba un buen abrigo de invierno, un estilo deportivo, era extraño verles llevar un abrigo con el calor de Grecia y más sorprendente fue cuando Saori les hablo.

-Bueno Mitchelle ya estamos listos cuanto tiempo estimas que tardaremos en llegar?-

-Cómo?-

-Si nosotros vamos con ustedes, cuñadita?- Saga directo al grano para sorpresa de ambos.

-Oigan chicos ya es bastante difícil esto para mí como para que…-

-No vamos a dejarte sola en algo así, sea lo que sea la decisión de la Fuente, nosotros estaremos ahí.-

-Pero…-

La puerta se abrió y estaban las seis hermanas de Mitchelle con sus parejas esperándoles afuera. Poseidón se adelantó a tomar la palabra de la mano de Gabrielle quien ya le había cortado el paso a la pareja que salía.

-No entiendo porque diablos hiciste esa tontería, pero como mínimo testificaremos que no hay mejor cabeza loca para guiar a estas seis que no seas tú.-

A Mitchelle comenzaba a picarle el cuerpo de frustración.-Oigan que les pasa se supone que esa reunión debería ser…-

Aunque su posible urticaria poco parecía importarles a sus seis hermanas que ya estaban totalmente decididas.-De eso nada! Nosotras vamos y no te pongas muy huracanada que te quemo ese sombrerito a la rusian style que llevas puesto.-

-Aurora Cherie, cálmate creo que ya está bastante estresada con lo de la reunión.-Camus siempre tratan de mediar el fuego de su amazona.

La del rayo azul se percató que aunque Aurora estaba que echaba fuego, en el centro de su corazón era el amor fraternal el que la impulsaba a reaccionar así. Eran seis contra una para colmo venían con todo y maridos. Miro hacia atrás y Saga y Saori cerraban el círculo en definitiva trago saliva y hondo.

-Oigan esto es una emboscada! –

-Dijiste que no nos obligarías a nada y que teníamos total libertad de ir y hacer lo que quisiéramos, así que te jodes hermanita.- La del rayo rosa aprendía rápido los modismos de su novio español.

-Graciela, no se lo digas así tan… bueno da igual de todas formas tienes razón.-

Mitchelle quiso rebatirle cuando una luz bajo del cielo ésta parecía una luciérnaga, salvo que cambiaba de un color a otro en fracciones de segundos. Esa luz se dirigió hasta ella y en un instante se percataron que había otras pequeñas luces idénticas que bajaban como si de nieve se tratase, conforme se iban acercando su tamaño aumento, hasta alcanzar la dimensión de una espera con el diámetro de una manzana y estas se posicionaron frente a cada uno de los caballeros y chicas que estaban presentes.

Kanon se puso nervioso.-Pero que…-

-Ya están aquí.-

-Aquí, quienes?-

-Los espíritus de luz que nos transportaran hasta el gran anciano, vaya veo que él sabía que no iría sola.- Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Mitchelle, vaya ironía, nada se escapa de la vista de la Fuente.

Cada esfera se colocó a nivel del corazón de cada miembro para después entrar dentro de sus centros y cubrirlos con una hermosa luz de los siete colores combinados, en un segundo todos sintieron una paz absoluta y desaparecieron de ahí. Al recobrar la conciencia estaban todos parados en lo que parecía la cima de una Montaña en medio de una tormenta sin embargo una luz dorada les cubría como un escudo. Mitchelle se abrió paso entre ellos, aunque Kanon se negaba a soltarle la mano, así que ambos se pusieron al frente y el resto les siguió hasta llegar a un punto en donde ese mismo escudo se diluyo, vaya sorpresa ya no había tormenta, estaban ahí entre la nieve, las estrellas brillaban con una belleza imposible de no apreciar. Ahí bajo la luna un hombre vestido con túnicas blancas, cabello y barba largos y del mismo tono, lo que hoy describiríamos a un viejo mago místico, esperaba sereno sentado en una roca con vista al risco.

Saori se inquietó –Déjame acompañarte Mitchelle.-

Gabrielle le contesto.-No, no puedes de hecho nadie puede.-

Aunque Kanon no compartía ese punto de vista –Yo si.-

-Adelante ve con ella, pero no podrás escuchar ni una palabra de lo que él diga solo ella podrá.-

-Pero…-

-El ensordecerá tus oídos temporalmente para que no escuches su verdadera voz y no mueras.-

-Que!- Todos quedaron perplejos ante eso.

-La energía del Gran Anciano es pura luz de los más altos planos lumínicos, su sonido tiene la frecuencia más alta de toda existencia, ninguna célula sobrevive ante ella sin volverse luz. Solo nosotras podemos, ya que somos derivados de fragmentos de luz pura. Sin embargo es solo ella quien está convocada, así que no tenemos autorización para participar.-

El gemelo menor no desistiría de su objetivo-De todas formas iré, seguro que aunque yo no lo escuche él si puede escucharme.-

-Kanon no es necesario hablar, desde el momento que esas esferas nos tocaron él ya nos leyó a todos. Sabe y conoce todo de nosotros, si nos deja estar aquí es porque así lo quiere, pero no necesita hablarnos y ya nos ha escuchado.-

Mitchelle interrumpió aquella explicación ya que su momento había llegado.

-Debo ir.-

-Muy bien vamos.-

-Está bien cariño, vamos.-

Saga se inquietaba.-Y nosotros que haremos?-

-Esperar, solo eso.-

Afrodita de Piscis abrazo a Eliana con fuerza.

-Tranquila preciosa, estoy seguro que él nos trajo aquí porque en cierta forma estamos participando a favor de Mitchy.-

Era extraño todos sabían que de alguna forma el simple hecho de tener la voluntad de estar ahí, era bien visto por la Fuente, así que con ese sentimiento se sentaron tranquilos a esperar.

En la mansión de Atenas Hermes y Ares charlaban un poco de lo ocurrido, así el dios de la guerra iba poco a poco aprendiendo quienes eran esas chicas, y sus papeles dentro de la misión contra la Sombra. Claro que con Hermes como interlocutor pues uno que otro detalle personal se daba a conocer, así pudo enterarse de los matrimonios de sus hijos y del embarazo de la pelirroja entre muchos otros puntos delicados. La noche era larga y hubo tiempo para que Afrodita la diosa, le explicase como operaban las manzanas de Eris con relación a sus debilidades o sombras. Ares estaba asqueado de ver como su gemela había orquestado desde hace milenios un plan para apropiarse con el planeta para ella misma. Cada impulso sangriento estaba avivado por el veneno de sus apetitosas manzanas, había muchas cosas que reparar, tendría que replantearse toda su existencia, y cuál era su verdadero papel como Dios para este planeta.

Mientras que en la montaña Mitchelle y Kanon llegaban hasta los pies de aquel apacible anciano. Con una sonrisa les recibió y les hizo un gesto para que tomasen asiento entre las rocas junto a él. Después para Kanon aquello le pareció rarísimo, pero sus oídos se volvieron totalmente sordos y solo pudo ver como los labios de aquellos dos se movían, sin poder entender nada de lo que se articulaba.

-Mi pequeña Mitchelle veo con buenos ojos que has sacado en este chico la energía más hermosa que él siempre guardo dentro de sí.-

-Le pido perdón mi señor pero pues es un poco terco se imagina que…-

-Que vamos a devolverte a la Fuente y arrebatarte de sus brazos. Hija eso sería injusto y cruel, sabes que no operamos así.-

-Pues sí, pero él no me cree.-

-Humano al fin y al cabo. Ahora en relación a lo que nos has pedido ya tengo mi veredicto.-

-Si maestro dígame cuando llegara mi suplente?-

El anciano solo se echó a reír ante la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-Hay hija ustedes las flamas azules siempre tan impulsivas. Cual suplente?-

-Maestro, yo les explique qué…-

-Mitchelle escucha, ser humano con una consciencia despierta y un cosmos de Dios es una responsabilidad que no se abandona solo porque los demás no creen en ti. Yo creo en ti, hija mía, he visto cada movimiento, cada peripecia, cada lágrima, cada risa. Siempre has actuado de corazón, aun cuando las emociones te han golpeado y te han hecho caer en situaciones humanas siempre ha reinado el bien mayor en tu corazón. Eso es todo lo que importa.-

-Pero maestro mi embarazo, yo no puedo…-

-Estar embarazada no significa estar lisiada hija, ahora hemos decido ayudarte con ese tema, no te preocupes más. Tu hijo está en total seguridad y pronto lo veras por ti misma, tu embarazo ya no será un problema que obstaculice la misión, ya lo veras.-

-Maestro yo no quiero perder a mi bebe, yo quiero que él nazca y…-

-Y no lo perderás hija mía, ya cálmate, confía en mi yo me ocupo de todo. En relación a lo de substituirte mi respuesta y por lo tanto la de la Fuente es No. Nadie tomara tu lugar, tú has iniciado esta misión y ahora deberás llevarla hasta su fin. Además si los Dioses y las representantes de los otros rayos no creyeran en ti no habrían venido y míralos hija, ahí están congelando sus traseros porque te quieren y apoyan. –

Mitchelle volteo unos segundos ahí donde estaban aún podía apreciarse a su familia, si eso eran ellos, su verdadera familia, ahí estaban todos abrazados y esperando por ella. Simplemente al contemplarles le fue suficiente para comprenderles y hasta cierto punto excusarles.

-Hay maestro yo, yo lo siento muchísimo.-

-De qué hija mía, de escuchar a tu corazón, de estar dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a quienes amas incluso de ti misma si fuese necesario? Todo eso no me dice nada más que una cosa, eres perfecta para liderar a los siete rayos, no me equivoque cuando te elegí, ni cuando te cree ese cuerpo, y pase lo que pase solo quiero que sepas que yo estaré ahí. La Sombra no gano en el pasado porque vuestra Fe siempre fue más fuerte que su sed de venganza y sangre. No lo olvides Mitchelle una semilla de Fe en terreno fértil puede albergar a un gran roble.

Anda hija ya es tarde para ustedes, debes irte antes de que la tropa que te sigue termine con pulmonía del frio que hace.-

-Está bien maestro y de nuevo le pido una disculpa.-

-No te disculpes y anímate que ya te tenemos una hermosa sorpresa para mañana al despertarte, vas a ver como todo se habrá resuelto, hijita. Y cuando quieras puedes volver a convocarme, sabes venir a charlar con un cielo así de hermoso me parece bastante agradable. Dile a tu marido que no suelo secuestrar a mis rayos, y que aunque él piense como todo buen griego, YO NO SOY ZEUS, y no tengo atracciones de ese tipo por ninguna creatura.-

Mitchelle se quería morir al comprender lo mal pensado que era Kanon al respecto.

-Perdónelo mi señor sabe es medio celoso, supongo que viene de parte de su padre. Ese Ares esta medio loquito.-

-Hay hija la que te espera con reverendo suegro.-

-Heee, porque lo dice?-

El lindo ancianito solo se dobló de la risa, esto le puso los cabellos de punta a la pobre de Mitchelle. Si había algo que ella odiaba eran las sorpresas y parecía ser que la Fuente le tenía preparado un paquete bien cargado. Sin embargo era cierto, ya era tarde y aun en el silencio ella podía sentir con claridad los nervios de Kanon y del resto, así que haciendo una reverencia de respeto se despidió del Gran Anciano y ambos volvieron junto al resto.

En el camino los oídos del ex dragón marino comenzaron a abrirse y aquello fue bastante doloroso, hasta el grado de hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Cada sonido le lastimaba, e incluso sangraba un poco, por eso ella prefirió hablarle solo por canal telepático.

-Te tengo mi precioso.-

-Me duele a morir, porque?-

-Sera momentáneo mañana amanecerás como nuevo.-

Ella tomo una de las vendas que Kanon llevaba en sus puños, era una costumbre que él no dejaba, y así la enredo en la cabeza de él cubriéndole ambos oídos para que ni el frio ni los sonidos le lastimasen.

-Estoy bien mi muñequita, ahora dime que paso, que decidió la Fuente?-

-Tranquilo mi bebe, la Fuente me puso en mi sitio.-

-A que te refieres?-

Saori estaba ya tan inquieta por su amiga que dejo a todos ahí y se fue a ver si podía ver algo, y fue cuando les vio a medio camino.

-Mitchelle que paso?!-

Los gritos de la peli morada lastimaron los tímpanos de Kanon quien solo atino en ocultar su rostro en el pecho de su esposa. Mitchelle le informo por telepatía del estado de él a Saori y entre las dos le llevaron con el resto del grupo. Ya todos advertidos ni un sonido se pronunció más allá que el de sus pensamientos de cabeza en cabeza, aunque aquello podía ser una selva loca.

-Bueno que te dijo, canta ya y fuerte!- Constanza siempre con la música en la sangre.

-Bien, se los dire, me dijo que se joden todos y que seguirán soportando mi súper hermoso carácter hasta que la muerte nos separe.-

-Esa es mi cuñadita predilecta!- Julián no podía ocultarla su alegría, en cierta forma le hecho de pensar una vida sin la hostigosa de su cuñada le sabía algo desabrido.-

Tanta euforia por parte del emperador de los siete mares le acarreaba un poco de urticaria a su cuñadita quien no dejaría ir su oportunidad para soltarle una de las suyas.-Gaby, cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes que tu marido fume algas, ya vez ya hasta se le nota el daño cerebral.-

Con todo y esto el buen Poseidón le dio un fuerte abrazo a la pelirroja de sus pesadillas, y en menos de un minuto el abrazo se volvió colectivo dejando al pobre de Kanon casi tirado en el suelo, todo desorientado y molesto porque sentía que le robaban a su chica. Mientras que Mitchelle le tuvo que recordar a todos que ella seguía embarazada y el oxígeno era indispensable tanto para ella como para su hijo. Las siete chicas rodearon al grupo y con sus cosmos orbitaron a todos de regreso a casa, la noche estaba en su punto más alto y todos querían descansar. Con una sonrisa de parte de Mitchelle a Perséfone, quien esperaba sentada en el jardín junto a Hades, y la diosa rubia comprendió en el acto y relajo su rostro mientras se perdió en un beso de los labios del señor de las tinieblas.

Saori tomo del brazo a Mitchelle, mientras que Saga se encargó de acompañar a su hermano para que las dos chicas hablasen.

-Perdóname Mitchelle, eras mi amiga y yo te…-

-Solo querías protegerme, a mí y a mi bebe, estabas dispuesta a morir antes de que algo nos pasase. Actuaste por amor y eso es lo que cuenta, perdóname tú a mí, por no saber reaccionar con inteligencia, permití de nuevo que las emociones me atraparan.-

-Somos humanas Mitchelle, lo importante es que ambas lo hemos comprendido, y que ambas actuamos en cierta forma por amor. Te quiero mucho mi amiga, eres la hermana que siempre quise tener.-

-Y yo también te quiero Atena-Saori.-

Un abrazo sincero y dos hermanas volvían a encontrarse en el reflejo de sus miradas claras y sinceras.

-Hey, y a nosotras que?!- Aurora no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

-Lo siento chicas, es difícil decidir entre el corazón y el deber y comprendo ahora porque pasó aquel día lo que pasó.-

-Idiota, no te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes, solo quiero mi abrazo.-

Las seis querían su abrazo, y así se los dieron, así que aquella noche quedaron limadas las asperezas, y ya todas contentas, decidieron retirarse para un buen merecido descanso.

Milo y June veían por su ventana como todos volvían tranquilos y eso les quito un buen peso de encima.

-Qué tal va Marín, mi camaleona?-

-Mucho mejor, parece ser que cierto italiano le cocino unos ravioles con setas que olían delicioso.-

-Quieres que yo te cocine mañana?-

-Se ve desde un avión que tú no sabes cocinar mi bichito.-

-No, pero si se hacer otras cosas.-

La rubia sintió como la mano del griego entraba desde su pantalón hasta su zona más sensible.

-Milo ahhhhh otra vez, oya tu me quieres matar o qué?-

La otra mano comenzó a proferirle suaves masajes en sus pechos mientras que sus labios probaban con locura y delicadeza su cuello.

-Bendita sea esta noche.-

Ha como pudo cerró la ventana y se dejó seducir por la suavidad y osadía de su hombre.

Todos descansaron aquella noche, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a aparecer en el firmamento. Kanon despertó ya más relajado y pudo escuchar con bastante placer el sonido de las gaviotas que volaban por el área. Le apeteció besar a su hermosa mujer, quien dormía dándole la espalda, así que paso delicadamente su mano en su cintura cuando sintió algo que le puso los pelos de punta.

-Mitchy!-

-Qué , qué! –La chica casi pega un salto olímpico del susto.

Esta se dio la vuelta en el acto, mientras se tallaba los ojos a causa también del efecto de la luz de la lámpara que su esposo venia de encender.

-Cielo, te sientes mal?-

Kanon la miro bastante asustado, cosa que la hizo salir del estado de letargo.

-Kanon me asustas que pasa? Quieres que te…-

Fue cuando trato de ponerse de pie que se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado, miro hacia su vientre y sintió que probablemente aquello solo fuese una especie de pesadilla de la que aún no se despertaba. Se pellizco y comprobó que estaba despierta y fue cuando comprendió todo.

-Kanon, el Gran Anciano me dijo que cuando me despertara me daría una sorpresa que resolvería mis problemas con respecto al embarazo.-

-Y esta es su súper solución?!-

-No me mires así me dan ganas de llorar.-

El géminis comenzó a respirar más pausado, se dio cuenta que su actitud podría haberle más mal que bien a su mujer y bueno después de todo aquello no era tan terrible o sí?

-No mi muñequita no llores es solo que, yo no me esperaba esto.-

-Y tú crees que yo sí!-

Los gritos de Mitchelle despertaron a Saori y a Gabrielle quienes llegaron a todas prisas seguidas de sus maridos.

Gabrielle venia un tanto nerviosa creía lo peor.-Aquí estamos Mitchy qué paso, estas…-

Ambas se quedaron frías al ver lo que vieron, Saga entro seguido de Julián y fue esté ultimo quien no sería consumido por el shock.

-Por todos nosotros! Como puedes haber engordado de esa forma si ayer solo tenías…-

-Dos meses ayer solo tenía dos meses de embarazo y hoy…-

-Bueno yo te calculo unos ocho meses aunque si son gemelos quizás…-

-Ocho meses! Qué?!Por qué Fuente de toda vida?! Porque siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi!-


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48 La otra cara de la ternura

La mañana fue pasando lentamente cada quien tomo reposo después de la ajetreada fiesta todos tenían necesidad de un momento de paz. Más de uno dormía profundamente tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas, el mundo de los sueños les brindaba a casi todos un aparente desconexión de la realidad.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo Eris despertaba de lo que en apariencia había sido la noche más horrible de su eterna existencia. Sudaba frio y su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar, toda ella estaba cubierta por la energía del miedo que la ahogaba. Se puso de pie encendiendo su cosmos que notablemente había disminuido en su brillo se tornaba de más en más negro y pensó llamar a quien ella considero que era su único aliado. Se dirigió hacia un mueble frente a su cama divina, abriendo uno de sus cajones para tomar una caja de madera con un diseño en espirales dorados y rojos, al abrirla una hermosa daga dorada se reposaba en su interior. La diosa no dudo en tomarla y acercarse a una olla blanca que tenía reposando en una mesita de oro en el centro de su alcoba. De un solo movimiento se hizo una incisión en su palma derecha dejando fluir su sangre divina al interior de la olla encendiendo su cosmos e invocando con fuerza.

-Por el poder divino que mis orígenes me conceden te llamo de nuevo a mi Sombra maldita, cueva de los espíritus desterrados que alguna vez tuvieron sus tronos en los cielos. Ven a mí y concédeme tu poder y tu presencia.-

Una voz vacía y tenebrosa respondió a su llamado y una nube espesa negra se mostró creando lo que en apariencia era una forma semi humana.

-Eris, que quieres?! Te hemos dicho que esperes, aun los astros no están alineados!-

Ella se puso de rodillas ante aquella fuerza que parecía absorber la poca cordura que aun creía conservar.

-Mis señores escúchenme, no dejo de soñar desde hace tres noches, las pesadillas me arrebatan la paz.-

-Paz?! Aquí nunca encontraras paz, estúpida diosa pretenciosa, nosotros no conocemos esa energía.-

-No, por supuesto mis señores me disculpo por mi impertinencia, pero es algo grave. No dejo de soñar lo mismo, una y otra vez. Un arcoíris más poderoso que el cosmos de Zeus y este aparece arrastrándonos a la derrota.-

-Un arcoíris dices?! Que estúpido!-

-Mis señores el arcoíris posee en su centro un corazón de cristal, y este late vivo emanando una luz que es capaz de…-

-Un corazón de cristal dices?! Qué tipo de cristal?-

-Es azul zafiro, brillante y víbrate.-

-Déjanos ver atravesó de ti.-

Ella asintió mientras que la nube negra entro por sus ojos y nariz invadiéndola por completo, haciéndola vibrar de la violencia de su intromisión segundos después salió sin el menor cuidado dejándola en el suelo arrojando sangre por su nariz y boca. La voz tenebrosa le hablo.

-La Fuente ha tejido un plan para destruirnos! Y tu estúpida! Te haces llamar Diosa, la tuviste frente a ti y no le diste muerte, para que sirves?!-

-Mi señores no se…-

-Mitchelle lleva vida en su vientre una criatura andrógina, perfecta, con los ADNs humanos de un santo y de un Dios. Debes matarles, ese niño será nuestro fin, debes impedir que toque este mundo! Él tiene los genes de Marte y del rayo azul él es el principio de un linaje de creaturas que volverán a este planeta a su sendero de la luz. Mátale antes de que eso suceda! Mátale a él y a su madre.-

-Un linaje nuevo, pero eso significa que las otras seis también pueden…-

-Sí y la misma Athena, también puede traer esos genes a tu mundo, pero este niño es el primero, el guarda en si los registros de la fuente como su madre, además una vez muerto el rayo azul, será fácil destruir al resto. Yo devorare a los Dioses y nadie más podrá poblar a la tierra con esos genes, el ser humano seguirá dormido y sin planetas que los influencien será un bocado fresco para nuestro placer mi atolondrada deidad.-

-Mis señores me prometieron que podría conservar a Ares conmigo y…-

-Sí, si claro, tendrás a tu hermano, como lo hemos estipulado, pero ahora concéntrate vamos a entrar en ti con más fuerza y no debemos perder el tiempo mañana es luna llena, el crio viene a este mundo, la Fuente deberá abrir un hueco interdimensional para que ese arcoíris que es la fuerza total del infante descienda, ella estará vulnerable será el momento para matarles a ambos, así que anda muévete no perdamos más el tiempo.-

No le dieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y una parte de su alma fue consumida por la oscuridad. La Mano de la Diosa aun sangraba y dos gotas cayeron en el suelo y de ellas se formaron dos figuras dos siluetas con formas humanoides que se iban poco a poco materializándose en cuerpos robustos y fuertes. Sus pieles eran negras como el ónix y sus ojos rojos ocre como la sangre muerta, ni un cabello cubrían sus musculosos y jorobados cuerpos, pero tenían colmillos amarillentos y en vez de voz chillaban como las hienas bramando maldad. Los ojos negros, vacíos de toda vida de la diosa les miraron y su voz se volvió más fría que su semblante.

-Vayan y mátenles a ambos!-

Sin más las horrendas creaturas obedecieron a la orden, mientras que la deidad tomo rumbo por los pasillos de su templo en el Olimpo. Llego a su salón y ahí estaba su inmensa biblioteca, tomo uno de sus libros y el librero se abrió como una cámara secreta y Eris camino en la oscuridad permitiendo que al pasar el librero se cerrase borrando todo rastro de su camino. Era un pasillo oscuro que solo las antorchas le alumbraban y después de andar cinco minutos llego hasta una escalera con dirección al sótano y siguió su camino hasta la parte más oscura de su templo esa que solo ella conocía y nadie más. Ahí en aquella sala desolada había una pieza con una puerta de manera de aspecto antiguo y descuidado, saco de su pecho una llave y abrió la vieja cerradura. En su interior una hermosa mujer yacía en cadenada al muro, su piel estaba ajada y en su espalda había claros signos de latigazos. A penas y podía abrir sus ojos del dolor cuando, la diosa le hablo.

-Vaya que es lo que pasa, bonita, parece ser que ya no tienes esa boca desafiante de hace unos meses.-

Una voz varonil le contesto con evidente enfado.

-Déjale ya miserable bruja! Ella no te ha hecho daño alguno, si quieres desquitarte tu rabia, aquí me tienes!-

Un hombre de barba descuidada permanecía también prisionero atado con cadenas, pero estas parecían de oro brillante, una sonrisa sádica adorno el rostro de la Diosa al verle a él suplicar por la vida de esa creatura.

-Vaya Hefestos, hasta dónde has caído, no te conformas con ser el dios más patético de la familia sino que ahora defiendes a las insignificantes ninfas.-

Ella se acercó con osadía y desafiante hasta donde él yacía inmóvil tomándole con arrogancia del mentón para desafiarle cara a cara.

-Eres tan patético como nuestro padre, mírate aquí, rogando por la vida de tu queridísima amante. Que va a decir nuestra madre, quizás hasta te vuelva a tirar del Olimpo pero ahora por infiel, y que digo si tu esposa Afrodita también se está revolcando por ahí fuera con otros.-

-Me da igual lo que ella haga, tú deja a Yanila tranquila.-

-Ustedes los varones se conforman con cualquiera con tal de calentar vuestro lecho, pero querido siendo el dios del fuego no creí que necesitases de estas miserias para saciarte.-

-Porque diablos nos haces esto Eris, que te está sucediendo? Mira tus ojos pareces poseída por algo.-

-Se llama Sombra querido hermanito y ella me regalara este planeta a cambio de un precio muy simple y barato ósea ustedes.-

Del otro lado de la pieza Artemisa, Apolo, Eros, Psique, Vesta y Hera le hacían compañía todos encadenados bajo las mismas condiciones, incapaces de usar sus cosmos ante su opresora. El Dios del Sol le grito desafiante.

-Cómo diablos has conseguido las cadenas de mi padre y peor aún como has conseguido que él mismo nos encerrase?-

-Demasiadas preguntas insolente y petulante idiota! De la misma manera en que conseguí que todos ustedes se volviese contra ustedes mismos y contra los humanos.-

Para Hera fue bastante claro –Nos envenenaste con tus malditas manzanas, como te atreviste, somos tu familia y yo soy tu madre!-

-Cállate especie de cornura, tu mi madre, dime cuando demonios te has ocupado de ser una madre?! Te has pasado milenios persiguiendo a las putas y los vástagos de papa, el resto te importa un bledo! No me vengas con lecciones de moral cuando tú no tienes ni el mínimo de vergüenza, ahí arrastrándote, perdonándole todas sus infidelidades y siempre menospreciándonos a todos!-

-Pero que dices si yo…-

-Tú nos detestas, detestas tu vida y tu pantomima de matrimonio, tus hijos somos el producto de esa imperfecta unión. El cojo de Hefestos es feo, Ares y yo abominables por nuestros placeres a la guerra y tú que?! Sigues fingiendo que eres la esposa fiel y devota, te dejas aplastar e insistes en no dejar ir a quien se ve desde otro planeta que no siente nada por ti! Eres patética! Todos lo son y por eso les haré un favor por primera vez harán un verdadero servicio, serán mi puerta para obtener este mundo. Una vez que la Sombra se los devore Ares y yo gobernaremos la Tierra como siempre debió de ser!-

Artemisa estaba exhausta meses enteros encerrados en ese sitio lúgubre y frio le habían mermado sus fuerzas, pero ni así pudo evitar enfrentar a su media hermana.

-Y Ares lo sabe? Digo yo no lo veo aquí junto a ti.-

El odio se apodero de Eris y la fuerza del mal que yacía en ella torno sus ojos en negro puro dirigiéndose con furia contra la diosa de la luna profiriéndole tremendo bofetón que sonó por todo el sitio.

-No vuelvas a insinuar nada estúpida niñita! Ares tomara su sitio junto a mi cuando llegue el momento y créeme no tardaremos en llegar.-

El Dios del sol sintió furia al ver como golpeaba a su hermana gemela y no pudo evitar continuar su lucha verbal.

-Eres repugnante si crees que Ares tiene esos sentimientos hacia ti.-

-Repugnante? Lo dices porque tú mismo los compartes, querido?-

Apolo se puso pálido y sintió que sus palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, más cuando Artemisa le miro con lágrimas en sus ojos, Eris continúo su discurso.

-Vaya Apolo siempre rodeado de ninfas y mortales como amantes y jamás has permitido que nadie toque a tu hermana, y no me vengas que es por su condición de Diosa virgen. Todos sabemos que eso de la virginidad física entre nosotros fue una forma de pensar que inculcamos a los humanos para nuestra diversión, o no?-

-Cállate no sé porque…-

-Orillaste a que Artemisa matase a Orión y después a Ícaro, no te gusta que nadie se acerque demasiado a ella, no soy idiota aunque ustedes jueguen a serlo. Al menos yo no oculto mis sentimientos por Ares buenos o malos en cambio ustedes, bueno tu… que lastimoso.-

Los dioses mellizos prefirieron callar, las palabras de Eris habían tocado un tema sensible jamás antes abordado, mientras que Hefestos trataba en vano de retomar su fuerza, pero esto se volvía de más en más pesado. A Vesta aun le quedaba un soplo de fuerza.

-Eris esa cosa te comerá a ti también, se ve que solo te está usando, recapacita, aún hay tiempo.-

-Querida tía de todos creo que será a ti a quien realmente eche de menos, al menos siempre fuiste gentil con todos. Por desgracia la Sombra necesita toda la energía posible y pues tenía que escoger entre mi Ares o tu.-

Eros miraba con horror como psique también yacía sangrante, ella al igual que la ninfa habían sido torturadas delante de todos como señal de advertencia. El dolor del Dios del amor parecía llenar de placer a la peli celeste, su alma yacía llena de rabia contra este dios en particular.

-Eros querido, vaya quien diría que tu amada Psique aun sangra como signo de que los humanos por mas divinizados que queramos hacerles siempre serán inmundos y débiles.-

-Porque te ensañaste contra ella?!-

-Porque por ella, por ustedes y su mal ejemplo mi Ares estuvo al punto de perderse, pero yo me encargare de traerle de regreso. A propósito la zorra de tu madre y compañía no tardara en reunirse con ustedes.-

-Mi madre esta…-

-Con esa tonta de Athena, ella al igual que Poseidón, Hades y Hermes se atreven a desafiarme pero la Sombra les pondrá en su sitio.-

-Ha si pues no veo porque aún no lo ha hecho?-

-Eso es por siete pequeños insectos de los cuales pronto me ocupare. No coman ansias dentro de poco estaremos todos reunidos, me será fácil traerles a todos. Además papa me ayudara sin ponerme ni el más mínimo de los peros.-

Eris se acercó al cuerpo de la ninfa, tomándola del rostro y después mirando burlonamente al Dios del Fuego le dijo.

-No sufras hermanito, pronto le acompañaras por el momento la Sombra tiene hambre y no hay que hacerla esperar.-

Un humo negro salió de su boca entrando por la nariz de la ninfa, su respiración se paró y esta comenzó a convulsionar frente a los ojos de un desesperado Hefestos quien sintió su alma partirse cuando la ninfa vomito sangre y su luz abandono su cuerpo perdiéndose en un vacío sin retorno. El cuerpo de la ninfa se hizo cenizas frente a la mirada aterrada de los dioses, quienes veían en ella su porvenir. Luego el silencio reino en la sala y las amargas lágrimas de un dios que caían tocando el duro suelo fue todo lo que ahí se escuchó.

Eris retomo su compostura y les dirigió una última frase antes de salir del sitio.

-Vaya ahora si les sirve de consuelo la única esperanza que les queda es la Diosa a la que ustedes mismos pusieron a juicio, arrebatándole su derecho a subir al olimpo y encerrando a sus caballeros en un obelisco. A propósito ellos ya son libres, pero honestamente, ustedes creen que después de todos los castigos que les profirieron ellos vendrán por ustedes? –

Soltó una carcajada y azoto la puerta dejándoles de nuevo en esa oscuridad húmeda y desoladora.

Mientras en la mansión de los aliados Graciela se despertaba con un aire de evidente perturbación. La peli rosa transpiraba y sentía escalofríos, se puso de pie en busca de una buena ducha despertando a su acompañante.

-Nena, estas bien? Qué hora es?-

Shura tenía un poco de resaca después de haber vuelto a abusar del alcohol por la boda de los dioses, sin embargo el hecho de que su chica le dejase sin respuesta le hizo ponerse de pie un tanto preocupado. Le dio alcance en el baño en donde la chica mojaba insistentemente su rostro como queriendo limpiarse de algo.

-Nena tuviste un mal sueño?-

Ella le miro y fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos negros se volvían azul celeste, y eso no era todo su cabello parecía volver a tomar los tintes negros de aquella noche caótica en el bar con Hades.

-Graciela, que te está pasando, tu cabello y tus ojos…-

Ella solo escondió su rostro aun mojado detrás de sus manos, mientras que respiraba profundamente buscando equilibrarse. El español se acercó despacio y coloco suavemente su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Eres tu verdad, digo no estas siendo poseída?-

El comentario saco una risa irónica en la chica, después de todo era comprensible que él reaccionase así, aquella ocasión no les había dado tiempo de explicarle las cosas.

-Tranquilo soy yo, nadie me ha poseído.- Decía la joven con tono de resignación mientras que descubría su rostro para mirar a su pareja de frente y después proseguir.

-Soy dual, tengo dos rostros y es por eso que me estoy transformando.-

-Dos rostros, quieres decir uno bueno y uno…-

-No, no veras cielo en nuestra dimensión la dualidad no consiste en bien y mal como aquí, se trata de dos aspectos de mi energía. Significa que mi rayo es binario no solo soy rosa además tengo un tinte morado.-

-Morado, dirás violeta como Eliana o azul profundo como Mitchelle.-

-No, en realidad bueno es complicado de explicártelo es solo que en este punto mi energía complementa a la de Mitchelle y por eso tomo estos tintes.-

-Pero Gracy mi nena, tu eres el rayo de la ternura, quien crea escudos irrompibles y quien suaviza las almas en furia.-

-Sí y también soy la destrucción para un nuevo comienzo, quito del camino las barreras que no nos dejan evolucionar. En fin es complicado dedo ver a Mitchelle, ahora mismo.-

-Espera no me dejes así, no creo haber comprendido…-

-Ni yo creo poder explicarme, lo siento.-

La mirada de Graciela seguía siendo la misma, su aroma su brillo, el caballero de capricornio podía casi respirar el evidente temor de su novia.

-Podría acompañarte, por favor?-

-Lo que tengo que hablar con ella solo nos compete a nosotras, podrás perdonarme?-

El la tomo con sus manos del rostro para después besarla con ternura.

-Si me juras que todo estará bien…-

-Por desgracia, no puedo, aunque lo deseo, no puedo.-

La abrazo con ternura tratando de traerle un momento de paz, ignoraba por completo aquello que la acongojaba, pero era evidente que debía tratarse de algo de suma importancia debido a los evidentes cambios en el físico de su chica. Ambos salieron juntos de la habitación, como mínimo él se entretendría charlando con Kanon y así dejar el espacio para que las chicas hablasen.

En su habitación Kanon se despertaba estirando ampliamente su cuerpo para sentir que estaba solo en su cama, miro buscando y en apariencia no había nadie con él. Si había una cosa que odiaba era precisamente despertarse sin ella, así que busco su ropa y vistiéndose salió en su búsqueda. El primer sitio que creyó sería lo lógico era el comedor, pero ahí solo encontró a Aurora un tanto perturbada quien estaba de pie en la puerta mientras que Camus le traía una tisana. Los ojos de la peli naranja reflejaban angustia y sabiendo de ya el tipo de poder que la joven poseía el gemelo se puso nervioso.

-Cuñada estas bien?-

Le dijo mientras que Camus llegaba por detrás de ella con la taza, la mirada del acuario denotaba inquietud. La chica parecía ida sin embargo decidió no dejar sin respuesta la pregunta del géminis.

-Todo viene y viene ya.-

La chica tomo la taza aun sus manos temblaban de nervios, su mirada se perdió en el vacío de nuevo, Camus solo la rodeo en sus brazos para tratar de reconfortarla aunque se veía que no lograba gran cosa.

-No quiere decirme que es lo que soñó, y ha estado así desde que despertamos.-

El francés la condujo a sentarse en una banca y mejor tomar el aire en el jardín, despacio sin presionarla la llevo a recargar su espalda en su pecho, mientras que besaba con dulzura su rostro. Kanon les seguía más por inercia que por otra cosa, angustiándose de más en más ante lo que veía.

-Dime Camus, dijo algo mientras dormía? Lo que sea que nos dé una idea de que la ha perturbado así?-

El acuario solo dio un fuerte suspiro para después contestar.

-Dijo algo de la luna llena, un eclipse, algo de proteger un arcoíris o eso creo. La verdad no fue muy clara y desde que abrió los ojos esta así temblando y como perdida, habla frases escuetas como lo que te ha dicho y ya. Mi pobre _petite_, si sobrevivimos a esta guerra me la llevare a un sitio en donde pueda descansar, verdad _cherie_?-

Le decía el francés con ternura a su chica, mientras seguía besando y acariciando sus mejillas con sus labios para intentar calmarle y hacerla volver. Kanon hizo una señal a Camus de que iba a partir, ver a su cuñada así le daba tristeza, pero aún más le angustiaba no comprender que era aquello que le había alterado de esa manera. Decidió tomar rumbo en busca de su mujer, sentía un mal presentimiento se sentiría mejor teniéndola consigo.

En un punto de la playa Mitchelle permanecía sentada en flor de loto, en la arena, encendiendo su luz azul con una fuerza armoniosa, esta energía le permitía sentir más ligero su vientre. El bebe parecía disfrutar de este ejercicio de meditación y se quedaba tranquilo mientras que su madre perdía su mirada en el horizonte. Unos segundos después la pelirroja solo emitió una leve sonrisa para hablar.

-Tú también lo has sentido?-

-Desde que desperté las señales me invaden, no me queda ninguna duda.-

Graciela se adelantó y tomo sitio en la arena junto a su hermana.

-Y Shura? Que le dijiste para que te dejase venir sola?-

-Escucha no quería, pero al ver a Aurora junto a Camus prefirió confiar en mí y esperarme con un café. A propósito Kanon te busca.-

-Si lo sé, pero esto es entre nosotras y por eso te llame.-

-Mitchelle, mírame estoy…-

-Lo sé. Estas sacando el otro rostro. Es el momento Graciela quiero saber si contare contigo o no?-

-Sabes que sí, esta vez no pondré dudas delante. Dime cuando vendrá?-

-Mañana, estoy segura a la hora que la luna brille en su máximo esplendor. Entonces la oscuridad se posara cubriendo al satélite. Sabes hoy el mal se ha vitalizado con sangre inocente, lo he sentido. Una creatura noble ha sido sacrificada para saciar el hambre de la Sombra, debió haber sido una creatura mágica ya que su cosmos afecta en directo a la naturaleza.-

-Por todas las dimensiones, un hada, un duende, o…-

-Una ninfa, casi puedo oler su perfume y su alma estaba llena de amor hacia alguien.-

-Eso es lo que tiene tan mal a Aurora, debió haberlo presenciado.-

La pelirroja volvió su vista y se giró con un poco de esfuerzo rumbo a su hermana.

-Los ojos de Aurora ven todo, imagínate si todas lo sentimos, ella además lo ve, es normal que no se encuentre bien. Pero hay algo más.-

-Dime de que se trata?-

-La sombra viene por mí, y por mi hijo, mañana es luna llena pero no es como en habitud.-

-A que te refieres?-

-Habrá un eclipse, este cubrirá la luna llena y dejara un espacio o hueco en las dimensiones y yo perderé hasta su final mis poderes, estaré vulnerable, te necesito Graciela ayúdame.-

-Todas lo haremos, no te preocupes.-

-Lo sé pero solo tú podrás conjurar a las fuerzas de la destrucción para desterrar a la Sombra hasta nuevo aviso.-

La ahora peli negra dio un fuerte suspiro. -Lo sé, tú eres el brazo derecho de la fuente y yo…-

-Y tú eres el brazo izquierdo, Camael1, el angel de la fuerza destructiva, ante el cual ninguna fuerza de la oscuridad tiene paso. Siempre has custodiado los límites entre las dimensiones nada entra o sale si tu no lo quieres.-

-Habíamos acordado que salvo por ti y Gabrielle el resto no diríamos nuestros verdaderos nombres. Hasta ahora nos hemos mostrado como los siete rayos, que además eso somos.-

-Escucha en estos momentos ya poco importa y aquí solo somos nosotras dos.-

-Tienes razón. Escucha no te fallare, todo saldrá bien.

-El viene Gracy y quiere destruir lo más preciado que tengo, quiere el alma de mi hijo.-

-Te juro que no la tendrá, antes le pondré cara a cara con su aniquilación.-

-Escucha el resto de las chicas ya lo saben se los comunique por telepatía esta mañana solo me faltabas tú. A partir de mañana y durante todo el eclipse serás tu quien tome mi relevo.-

-Está bien Mitchelle, pero hay una sola cosa que no me queda claro, porque los medios no nos han avisado del eclipse y más cuando este ocurrirá en luna llena?-

-Porque es la Fuente misma quien lo ha decidido los humanos no se lo esperan.-

-La Fuente te pone en peligro? –

-No, pero es la única forma para que todo salga bien, así que no te hagas más ideas y por favor…-

-Si tranquila ya te dije que cuentas conmigo.-

Ambas chicas se dieron un abrazo en señal de cariño justo cuando una voz masculina un tanto molesta se hizo entender.

-Mitchelle que haces aquí? Estoy como loco buscándote.-

Kanon les miraba con el ceño un tanto fruncido, mientras que se percató de que Graciela traía un nuevo look.

-Graciela te pintaste el cabello? Y desde cuando tienes los ojos azules?-

-Supongo que desde que te volviste un celoso empedernido mi cuñadito.-

-Preocuparse no es lo mismo que celar.-

Mitchelle suspiraba ante la discusión de los otros dos, para después tratar de justificar las actitudes de su esposo con su hermana.

-Gracy perdona a mi chico sabes paso mucho tiempo en Atlantis, el cosmos de calamaro pega y duro.-

Una media sonrisa salía del rostro del géminis, y entre él y Graciela ayudaron a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie. La ahora morena se fue en busca de su novio dejando a los esposos juntos, las dudas se reflejaban en los ojos del gemelo menor.

-Muy bien muñequita ahora dime qué diablos está pasando?-

1 Chamuel y Camael en angelología son el mismo Arcángel dos rostros de una misma moneda. Un rostro tierno (Chamuel) y el otro rostro defensor (Camael) ambos al servicio del bien mayor.


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49 Voracidad

Saori media sus fuerzas en un combate contra el caballero de Tauro, mientras que Saga observaba desde las gradas los avances que su mujer había alcanzado. Aldebarán no le dejaba las cosas fáciles a la chica, si bien era cierto que ella era su Diosa, los fuertes enfrentamientos que habían experimentado contra la Sombra les había dejado en claro que nadie estaba exento en dar lo mejor de sí. Eris y la Sombra no eran rivales fáciles de llevar, todos debían estar a la altura de la situación. Ares se acercó curioso a presenciar el combate, la imagen en si le parecía desconcertante, Athena enfrentándose en un combate de fuerza física y de cosmos, y contra un caballero dorado. Sin duda esa mujer diferenciaba mucho a su media hermana energética, archienemiga, sobre protegida y dependiente que él estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar.

Aquello era una ocasión única para romper de nuevo las distancias con su hijo, aunque el rechazo era la reacción más esperada, cualquier oportunidad representaba oro puro ante los ojos del Dios de la fuerza vital. Sin prisas tomo sitio junto al gemelo mayor, quien estaba tan metido en revisar los movimientos de su esposa que parecía no sentir su cercanía.

-Estas seguro que es la misma Diosa mimada que me venció en aquel tiempo?-

Saga volteo un tanto contrariado por el mero sonido de la voz de su progenitor, quien ahora evocaba recuerdos bastante dolorosos en el pasado de ambos.

-Es una Diosa guerrera, sabia y noble, y eso no cambiara jamás!-

-No lo sé a mí me parece que esa parte guerrera has sido tu quien se lo ha aprendido.-

Saga inhalo profundo, resignado a que peor sería salir huyendo de su realidad, era el momento de hablar y probablemente sería la única opción posible.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres con exactitud? Porque no creo que te interese aprender o admirar mi trabajo como entrenador de mi Diosa.-

-En eso te equivocas. Me interesa todo lo que venga de tu hermano y de ti, absolutamente todo. Aunque esto tenga a mi pesadilla de pelo morado incluida.-

-Escucha Ares, no quiero pelear contigo.-

-Pues no lo hagas, mira que yo no haré nada por provocar tu furia, pero quiero una oportunidad para recuperar a mi familia.-

-Tu familia?-

-Sí, Kanon y tú son mis hijos y no descansare hasta que tengan su sitio como tales.-

-Después de todo lo que nos hiciste tú crees que…-

Ares se desesperaba ante las renuencias del géminis, quien decidió voltear su rostro y dirigir de nuevo su atención a su amada. El carácter impulsivo del Dios le hizo tomarle de la barbilla forzándole a mirarle a los ojos.

-No puedo cambiar el pasado! Pero si puedo mejorar el presente, no puedes permitir que el veneno de esa zorra termine por destruirnos para siempre.-

Saga se soltó un tanto brusco del agarre de Marte, jamás le había gustado que nadie tocase su rostro, al menos no sin su autorización.

-Tienes más hijos, porque se sabe que no eres hombre de una sola, ve y reconquístales a ellos. A mi hermano y a mi déjanos tranquilos!-

-Hilia ha sido el único ser a quien le he sido fiel, yo sigo amando a esa creatura viva o muerta y ustedes son lo único que me queda de ella. Jamás renunciare a ustedes, eso sería como si renunciase a ella y escúchame bien, primero que me trague esa maldita sombra antes de semejante desfachatez!-

La mirada del Dios se acentuó directamente a los ojos del dorado, mientras que sus palabras tocaban fibras que Saga se negaba a reconocer. En unos segundos sintió ganas de proferirle un puñetazo a ese Dios que tanto le estaba provocando, pero sus deseos se vieron frenados por la voz de su amada Diosa.

-Saga cálmate.-

Saori estaba de pie frente a ellos su ropa deportiva estaba totalmente mojada por los esfuerzos del entrenamiento. Del otro lado aun de pie y esperando solo una señal de la chica, Aldebarán permanecía en espera, solo en caso de que ese par terminase por llegar a los puños. La peli morada le hizo una seña de que todo estaba en orden y el brasileño tomo rumbo a la ducha, mientras que la chica separaba con suavidad a los dos hombres antes de que aquello volviese a tomar tintes rojos.

-Es casi la hora de comer, por favor no pierdan tiempo en discutir, las cosas no van del todo bien.-

Ares miro con fastidio a la chica, pero encontró preocupación en los ojos de ésta, misma energía que le puso un tanto inquieto.

-Qué diablos dices! Durante días la loca de mi gemela no ha dado ni muestras de su presencia.-

-Los siete rayos están inquietos, algo se avecina y yo temo por la salud de Mitchelle y del bebe.-

-Mi nieto? Qué le pasa a la colorina, esta…-

-Mañana es luna llena, pero además habrá un eclipse lunar y tú sabes lo que eso significa?-

Saga solo les miro a ambos un tanto confundido, mientras que Ares reflexionaba en voz alta.

-Una compuerta dimensional… Eso quiere decir que…-

-No tengo ni la menor duda, y Aurora está muy perturbada, de hecho no va nada bien. Todas las chicas han sentido algo.-

Saga ya no soportaba más esa incertidumbre.

-Que está pasando Saori?-

-Eris ha asesinado a un ser mágico para darlo de ofrenda a la sombra. Y eso solo quiere decir que…-

Ares continuaría la explicación.- Que esa cosa comenzó a alimentarse de seres vivos y no parara hasta devorarlo todo.-

El gemelo sintió un asco profundo ante el panorama expuesto, pero su duda iba más allá.

-Y Mitchelle…?-

Saori continuo.-El bebe corre peligro, Mitchelle dará a luz mañana a la hora oscura, eso es inevitable. La compuerta dimensional permitirá el descenso del cosmos del pequeño. Era de esperarse después de todo es hijo de un semidiós y una energía maestra.-

Era difícil de comprender para el dorado. -Si pero…-

Sin embargo Ares reacciono y todo le quedo claro.-A la hora cero los poderes de la madre serán apagados hasta el fin del eclipse, es la única forma de que la energía del bebe llegue en seguridad. La colorina estará vulnerable y será el objetivo de esa zorra y de su monstruo.-

El Dios se puso de pie casi de un salto, mientras que de inmediato se dirigió a la pareja.

-No perdamos el tiempo hay que esconder a la roja, Eris debe haber ya comenzado su cacería; estamos todos en peligro!-

En ese momento las rencillas terminaron y los tres salieron de ahí en busca del resto, había que informar de la situación y prever una solución de inmediato.

Eliana permanecía de pie frente a las hermosas rosas que Afrodita había cultivado en la mansión, el caballero de Piscis tomo una rosa roja oscura de un frescor y belleza admirable después se puso de pie para entregarle la flor a su mujer, pero ésta parecía tener su mirada perdida.

-Eli, que pasa?-

-Guarda un buen puñado de estas flores cariño y asegúrate que su veneno sea letal.-

-Pero…-

-Siento el mal y éste se aproxima a una velocidad galopante.-

-Te refieres a Eris?…-

-Abominación, sangre contaminada, ritual aberrante.-

Aurora desvariaba a causa de una extraña fiebre que parecía haberse apoderado de su inconsciente.

June y Marín permanecían junto a Camus quien trataba por medio de su fresco cosmos de bajarle la elevada temperatura a la peli naranja. Milo quien hacia compañía a su amigo, de igual modo que las chicas escuchaba con horror las visiones de la del rayo oro rubí.

-Vienen por la luz del arcoíris, son los hijos de la discordia, la peste y la miseria circula por sus venas.-

Camus trataba de calmar a la chica, aunque ella estaba ausente de la situación.

-Cherie, calma estamos aquí.-

Milo se preguntaba. –Que arcoíris? Esta vez no entiendo nada de lo que ella dice.-

Para June era evidente.

-El bebe, creo que habla del bebe de Mitchelle. Las chicas representan los siete rayos y él bebe puede tener las siete frecuencias, a eso súmale su relación con los olimpos, después de todo también tiene la sangre de Ares. Es su nieto.-

Aurora comenzó a convulsionar y su cuerpo entero se encendió en llamas vivas, haciendo retroceder a los cuatro guerreros. Camus controlo las flamas que estaban por propagarse mientras la chica casi sonámbula se ponía de pie intentando salir de la pieza. Sin embargo los brazos helados del aguador le detuvieron a tiempo, por suerte el frio cosmos de Camus podía protegerle del efecto de las llamas. Sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo del resto.

-Salgan de aquí los tres y traigan ayuda!-

Mientras en la playa Kanon trataba de asimilar las revelaciones que su esposa venia de hacerle.

-Como que tus poderes serán anulados a la hora del eclipse?! La Sombra lo sabe?!-

-Sí, claro que lo sabe, así que ya sabes lo que se avecina.-

-Nos vamos inmediatamente de aquí! Te esconderé, no te preocupes, ya encontrare donde hacerlo!-

Una voz firme interrumpió la discusión de los esposos.

-Te esconderemos en Atlantis1, y me refiero a mi Santuario marino, permanecerás en el templo situado en el pilar central.-

Poseidón y Gabrielle miraban con seriedad a la pareja, la proposición no sonaba del todo descabellada.

-Mi cosmos es completo, desde el día de mi liberación, éste reconstruyo mi antiguo santuario.-

Kanon se sorprendió, después de todo, sus recuerdos de aquella época y de su última expedición submarina le hacían pensar que aquello aun estaría en ruinas. Julián podía prever las dudas del ex dragón así que solo le quedo mostrarle las evidencias. El señor de los mares encendió su cosmos generando una bola de luz en sus manos y esta se volvió cristalina para después mostrar la imagen del antiguo santuario del Dios, aquel que se situaba en el fondo de los siete océanos, este estaba en perfecto estado como si jamás hubiese existido aquel enfrentamiento de años atrás.

-Porque no nos lo habías dicho?-

-Porque había que guardar un as en la manga en caso de una emergencia y este es el caso. Tú y tu mujer vendrán con Gaby y con…-

-Y con nosotros!- Ares, Athena y Saga llegaban en el momento justo para agregarse en el pasaje.

Julián tomo un respiro antes de que su paciencia chocara contra esos tres agregados.

-Creo que deberemos preparar un plan para enfrentar al enemigo. No lo creen?-

Una voz femenina les interrumpió a todos.

-Crearemos círculos de protección, con un grupo de guardianes que custodié cada uno. Protegeremos desde la tierra hasta dentro de los mares, así evitaremos que lleguen hasta el pilar central.- La energía que despedía Graciela era de un brillante color morado azul mientras que esta luz era cubierta por una tenue capa rosa. Ares estaba atónito ante las ondas energéticas que inconscientemente el cuerpo de la ahora peli negra emitía.

-Círculos de protección? Quieres decir aros? Esa técnica es única y no se ha usado en milenios.-

-El enemigo espera una línea de bloqueo, pero no un círculo, tendremos más concentración de energía y con suerte podremos herirles a profundidad.-

La idea de Graciela fue bien recibida por sus receptores, ahora la duda seria como organizarse para formar esos grupos de protección.

-Sera simple, siete círculos uno sobre otro y en el círculo central estarán ustedes y de los grupos no hay problema yo me ocupo.- La chica se dio media vuelta dejando a más de uno con las ganas de ponerle mil y un preguntas sobre su repentino cambio de energía y apariencia.

Ares estaba realmente impresionado del cambio de apariencia de un rostro tierno a un hermoso rostro fiero.

-Esta no era la bombón rosita? Pero que le paso a su…-

Mitchelle decidió intervenir para no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

-Graciela estará a cargo de los siete rayos, hasta que yo recupere mi energía. No les había comunicado nada, porque a penas y tuvimos la información esta mañana, no es así Gaby?-

Todos miraron a la rubia. –Sí, la Fuente nos envió una revelación colectiva de los sucesos que se avecinan y en un caso así solo el brazo izquierdo puede dirigir a los cinco rayos restantes.-

-El brazo izquierdo!-Dijeron los cinco a coro, Gabrielle comenzaba a inquietarse se respiraba una energía turbia en el ambiente.

-No hay tiempo de darles la catedra habitual, las pocas dudas que les queden en su momento serán disipadas ahora no debemos perder más el tiempo. Hay que irnos pero ya de aquí.-

En uno de los jardines centrales Hermes encendía la fuerza total de su caduceo dirigiendo su rayo verde esmeralda hacia la chacra del corazón de Aurora. No se le ocurría otra cosa para calmar el estado crítico de la joven, del otro lado y sostenido casi a la fuerza por Shura y Milo estaba Camus, quien temía que la técnica del Dios pudiese herir a su mujer. Poco a poco la peli naranja fue bajando la intensidad de sus llamas ardientes hasta recuperar por completo su forma humana normal. Aunque el efecto de subir a un 200 absoluto y de golpe volver a sus 38 grados le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas. El francés pudo por fin deshacerse del agarre de sus compañeros y acudir en ayuda de su esposa.

-Cherie estas bien? –

Ella tenía dificultad para articular palabras y sentía una inmensa fatiga, sus ojos estaban al punto de cerrarse. Constanza quien había presenciado aquello a escasos metros tomo rumbo en busca de Sorrento, sabía que debía prepararse para lo que se avecinaba y por lo menos su hermana estaba en buenas manos.

Ángela parecía temblar de miedo o quizás era la incertidumbre, Shaka podía sentir que las chicas tenían información que aún no revelaban al resto del grupo.

-No te juzgo, pero no crees que ustedes también tendrían que confiar en nosotros.-

La morena solo le miro con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos esmeralda.

-No es falta de confianza cariño, es que no podemos explicar lo que viene, sabemos que es maligno y poderoso, pero fuera de Aurora ninguna otra lo ha visto.-

-Entonces a qué le temes?-

-A la magnitud de esa energía pareciese ser que viene con gran voracidad.-

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo Eris rugía de rabia y de dolor, llevaba sangre en sus muñecas había vertido una buena cantidad de nuevo sobre aquella olla maldita. Su cuerpo comenzaba a fatigarse la Sombra le absorbía cada día con más fuerza y sabía que aquello solo podía ser controlado si ella cumplía con su pacto. El día de la gran alineación estaba cada vez más cerca, el eclipse lunar era la primera compuerta rumbo a aquel evento que podría aportarle el poder absoluto de su aliado, pero mientras tanto como la sombra era oscuridad y esta necesitaba devorar energía para mantenerse en nuestro plano una ninfa más quizás o porque no un Dios eso podría aumentar su fuerza, la sangre viva de uno de sus prisioneros del olimpo. Ahora la pregunta era cuál de todos, con cuál de esas almas eternas y súper poderosas podría ella pagar y mantener hoy en día su pacto mortal.

La peli celeste retomo fuerzas llamando a uno de sus fieles caballeros.

-Maya, caballero de la flecha de plata!-

-Si mi Señora.-

-Dirígete al otro calabozo y saca a nuestros inquilinos, llévalos a reunirse con el resto y no tardes.-

-Como usted lo ordene, mi Lady.-

Constanza no tardó en encontrarse con el sirena, quien tocaba su flauta sentado en una roca al pie de un acantilado. Su melodía intentaba en vano calmar el turbulento ambiente invisible del momento.

-Tus melodías son tan hermosas mi pequeño, en ocasiones me hacen sentir que estoy de regreso en el seno de la Fuente. Por desgracia la realidad es otra.-

El joven peli rosa dejo su flauta en el suelo para acercarse a tomar a la chica suavemente de sus hombros.-Te arrepientes de estar aquí junto a …-

-No, eso jamás, lo que me duele son las circunstancias que nos rodean en este momento. El viento habla con la misma claridad que tu flauta y éste grita la cercanía del caos. El mal esta hambriento y su aliada está dispuesta a todo con tal de saciarle.-

-Dime preciosa que fue lo que la Fuente les comunico con exactitud?-

-Sabes el problema es que la Fuente no comunica con palabras, sin embargo fuimos presas de sensaciones y esas sensaciones hablan por sí mismas. Aurora debió ser la única en recibir imágenes de los sucesos que se avecinan y mira cómo se encuentra. Sorrento aquello se sentía espantoso, y lo peor es que aun puedo respirar ese ambiente, está aquí, por todos lados.-

La chica se cubría su rostro con ambas manos mientras que sus respiraciones se volvían de más en más profundas, buscaba a toda costa llegar a centrarse. Los brazos protectores del General de sirena le profirieron unos instantes de paz, un respiro en medio de la incertidumbre.

Aurora abría por fin sus ojos después de que los rayos proferidos por el Caduceo le dejasen unos instantes inconsciente, los frescos brazos de Camus le sostenían, se veía angustia en la mirada del francés misma que se disipo en cuanto vio que ella por fin emitía una suave y cansada sonrisa.

-Parece que no dejo de causarte problemas mi amor.-

-Tú eres lo único que me hace sonreír mi petite. Todo va a salir bien, descansa un poco.-

A Hermes no solía gustarle cuando tenía que romper una situación conmovedora como la del Acuario y su esposa, pero el tiempo corría y ellos debían de prepararse.

-Camus, por favor verifica que tu mujer se repose un par de horas y después les pido a ambos que se reúnan con el resto, es obvio que la situación está que arde y debemos poner manos a la obra. Eris ya habrá mandado a alguno de sus guerreros en busca de Mitchelle, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.-

El aguador hizo una señal afirmativa al Dios, y el señor del comercio se fue a reunirse con Afrodita y con Hades para que juntos preparasen al resto.

Afrodita la Diosa, Hades y Perséfone reunían a los caballeros, Deméter y Dionisio habían partido a primera hora de la mañana aunque la Diosa rubia no pudo despedirse de su madre, Afrodita le aseguro que ésta se había ido con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, aquello le resulto un tanto extraño pero bueno las madres son seres incomprensibles para sus hijos. Shion venia entrando en el salón seguido de Dokho, quien se veía bastante desvelado, pero con un aire de felicidad que sorprendió un poco a los dioses. No había tiempo para entrar en detalles con el Tigre de China por su magnífico estado de humor, en cuanto todos los caballeros y amazonas estuvieron reunidos se discutió un plan de disuasión para evitar que Eris llegase al bebe. Para Hades el plan de protegerles en Atlantis le parecía la mejor opción, y la estrategia propuesta por Graciela era fuerte pero necesaria. Así se decidió siete círculos uno encerrando a otro, concentrando sus cosmos y luces podrían crear una onda expansiva de energía mientras que en el centro se concentrarían las energías de los siete Dioses. Un grupo de caballeros acompañaría a los seis rayos restantes uno en cada círculo dirigiendo la onda luminosa.

-No sabemos con exactitud que nos enviara esa loca, espero que no terminemos acorralados en un callejón sin salida.- Ares se preocupaba.

-Quizás no exterminemos a todos de un golpe, pero en su trayecto al centro se debilitaran significativamente, confíen en mí. Nada pasa si yo no lo permito.- La voz segura y la mirada fija inexpresiva de Graciela, no daban cabida a ningún tipo de cuestionamiento.

Ares sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer su columna divina, la mirada de ella le decía algo, le recordaba algo.

-Sabes niña me recuerdas a…-

-Yo me moveré en los siete círculos, ustedes debilítenlos, comandare en el primero pero si debo transportarme dejare al cangrejo al mando.-

Mascara Mortal abría sus ojos sorprendido de que fuese él su elección y no su amado español.

-No me mires así Ángelo, Shura permanecerá en el sexto circulo, el desgaste del enemigo le permitirá a él despedazarles con facilidad. Tú debes entrar en el primero y escúchame bien una vez que tus compañeros les bajen su energía a los oponentes, mándalos a Yomotsu. Que vaguen en la nada por una eternidad.

Ahora si me lo permiten sugeridles, quienes van mejor en cada circulo, sé que Ares estará gustoso en cooperar conmigo. –

-Vaya hasta que alguien me propone algo interesante, por fin.-

La ahora peli negra le hablo vía cosmos a su novio español.

-Espero que me comprendas, no te infravaloro, pero debo analizar nuestra potencia contra la del enemigo y colocar a cada caballero en donde pueda aprovecharse al máximo su fuerza.-

-Tranquila preciosa, solo prométeme que si el viejo zorro de Marte intenta algo le mandaras a donde merece.-

-No te preocupes mi chico, Ares no es de peligro. Además sabes que yo te quiero solo a ti.-

En el otro lado del salón Mitchelle aguardaba nerviosa, en esta ocasión sabía bien que no debía intervenir, su prioridad estaba aún en su vientre y haría lo que fuese por traerle a este mundo sano y salvo. Kanon le tomo la mano y le hizo una señal, era el momento de preparar sus cosas para partir a Atlantis.

En el olimpo la puerta del calabozo que mantenía cautivos a los dioses se abría mientras que Eris dejaba ver su presencia.

-Vaya no tienen cara de alegrarse de verme.-

Hera se indignaba –Basta ya Eris, encima que nos tienes como animales enjaulados y encadenados ahora resulta que quieres que te aplaudamos.-

-Desde cuando sueles hacer bromas irónicas, especie de idiota.-

Apolo se sintió enfurecer al presenciar la forma como la diosa se expresaba de su propia madre.

-No tienes respeto ni por el vientre que te engendro, eres una…-

-Cállate ya pelirrojo patético! Si no quieres que me arrepienta de mi decisión y tu hermana sea la primera en desaparecer.-

Artemisa se inquietó ante el comentario de la peli celeste.

–Como que desaparecer?-

La discordia sonrió con maldad mientras que trono sus dedos en señal para que su caballero entrase al calabozo jalando una cadena que ataba de los puños a tres seres que llevaban la cara tapada con una bolsa de tela. Se veían en un estado lastimoso sus manos estaban sangrantes y había muestras de latigazos en sus espaldas. Evidentemente eran seres masculinos sus formas corpulentas lo dejaban en claro y cuál fue la sorpresa de todos cuando Eris misma paso delante de ellos arrancándoles la tela y desvelando sus rostros. Vesta les reconoció de inmediato.

-Hipnos, Thanatos y …-

-Si tía y nuestro querido Abel, aquel que fue tan soberbio que quiso tomar el sitio de Apolo auto proclamándose Dios del Sol. El hijo bastardo de mí querido padre cuya madre desconocemos todos.-

Los tres fueron arrojados al suelo como simples trapos, las cadenas de Zeus les dejaban con una fuerza disminuida hasta ser comparada con la de los simples mortales. Eris sonreía victoriosa al ver la expresión de terror en los rostros de sus cautivos, si aún les quedaba la esperanza de que algún homologo les rescatase ya eran tres de menos. Aunque aquello aun distaba de ser todo.

-Mis queridos las sorpresas aun no terminan. Maya trae a las otras dos y asegurate después que todos tengan sus cadenitas bien puestas.-

-Si mi señora.-

Fueron escasos minutos lo que el caballero tardo, el guerrero entro trayendo consigo a dos mujeres en iguales condiciones de maltrato. Los ojos de Hera quería salirse de sus orbitas, como era posible que ellas también hubiesen sido capturadas. Se trataba de Enio, la Diosa de la destrucción y la otra chica con un rostro tierno y algo asustado no era otra que Iris, la hermosa mensajera de los Dioses. Los dioses gemelos (Hipnos y Thanatos) abrieron sus ojos cansados, pero asombrados al ver a las dos deidades quienes también formaban parte de los prisioneros de la Discordia. Thanatos no daba crédito, todo era como una pesadilla, quizás así era y su hermano le jugaba una mala broma como cuando eran pequeños espíritus que jugaban. Aunque el aroma a humedad, y a sangre distaban mucho de ser irreales, no era común que un Dios sangrase, pero ahí en ese sitio había más de uno que lo hacía y por primera vez ese aroma le pareció nauseabundo, aterrorizándole hasta la medula.

-Qué piensas hacer con nosotros Eris? No creo que esto sea una emotiva reunión familiar.-

-Mi querido Thanatos, tienes mucha razón están aquí para otra cosa que no es el simple placer de verme. Dentro de unos instantes uno de ustedes servirá para la causa más noble que jamás pudo imaginar en su eterna existencia.-

Abel, quien intentaba ponerse de pie aun adolorido de las torturas, no pudo evitar su pregunta.

-Que causa?-

-Mi querido e engreído medio hermano, la causa de toda mi existencia, uno de ustedes me servirá de sacrificio para que la Sombra me otorgue más de su fuerza. Sera hermoso ver como es devorado en cuerpo y lo mejor es saber que su alma será eternamente alimento de mi aliado.- La risa malvada y demencial de Eris hizo eco en toda la pieza.

-Una eternidad para ser devorado una y un millón de veces, es un sacrificio, pero bueno que todo sea por que yo sea la dueña absoluta de éste planeta.-

Mientras las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Psique y de Iris, el resto de los Dioses no podían ocultar que estaban aterrados ante la simple idea más aun cuando ella concluyo.

-Vamos queridos no se preocupen el día de la alineación todos y cada uno de los aquí presentes seguirán el mismo destino que mi elegido. Vamos a ver quién es el privilegiado?-

Uno a uno fue observado detalladamente por la maquiavélica Diosa, justo cuando estaba clavando su vista sobre Psique, Eros decidió ofrecerse en el sitio de su amada, pero alguien más les dejaría sorprendidos.

-No ni Eros ni Psique, llévame a mí en ese caso.-

Hefestos tenía el alma rota a causa de la pérdida de su ninfa, aunque Eris no era de las que se dejaba conmover con facilidad.

-Ni uno de los tres, por ahora se me ocurre ser un poco más justa.-

El simple hecho de evocar la justicia le hacían reír como a una desquiciada, parando sus carcajadas al dirigirse de frente junto a Abel.

-Con que eres tan poderoso como nuestro padre Zeus, pedazo de imbécil! Engreído y patético usurpador, sin embargo es cierto que tu poder es inmenso, por lo tanto serás un digno manjar para calmar el hambre del mal. -

Los ojos de Eris se volvieron completamente negros su cosmos se encendió y éste tenía tintes cada vez más oscuros. Acerco sus labios a los del débil Dios, quien solo mantenía un pensamiento en su cabeza.

-Athena que la energía de la Fuente te proteja y te haga vencer a éstos demonios. Perdóname por todo el mal que te hice. Por favor tienes que vencer!-

En la mansión Athena- Saori ayudaba a Mitchelle a llenar una pequeña maleta, cuando de sus manos se deslizo una blusa que estaba por meter en la misma. El corazón de la diosa sintió un hueco y un inmenso dolor, mismo que Mitchelle capto de inmediato. Ambas chicas se abrazaron con fuerza presas del dolor, comprendiendo en el acto lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un segundo y los géminis entraron para intentar ayudar a sus mujeres cuando las encontraron llorando con desesperación. De inmediato tomaron cada uno a su mujer, separándolas para intentar averiguar lo que ocurría.

Los labios de Eris se posesionaron suave y lascivamente sobre los del Dios, la oscuridad entro por su boca inundando su cuerpo divino. El quiso llorar, pero sus lágrimas fueron sangre, su garganta quemaba como si estuviese ingiriendo lava viva. Sintió como se consumía, como ardía, el dolor era insoportable, comenzó a convulsionar ahogándose en su sangre hirviendo por dentro y después una terrible oscuridad fue todo lo que vio, pero esta venia plagada de gritos y de emociones mismas que él podía percibir. Sintió que era jalado por algo más fuerte que él mismo, su cuerpo se carbonizo delante de los ojos horrorizados de sus homólogos. Artemisa lloro y no fue la única, inclusive Hera sintió pena por el joven dios, pero ahora ya de nada valía era demasiado tarde, la sombra lo había absorbido.

Saga trataba de hacer hablar a Saori quien el llanto la tenía atrapada por completo, mientras que Kanon sentó a su mujer en la cama tratando de calmarle.

-Mi amor todo va a estar bien, no le va a pasar nada al bebe, te lo juro.-

Ella no dejaba de llorar, mientras que Saori encontró un respiro y por fin pudo hablar.

-Abel ha desaparecido, la sombra le absorbió. –

Los géminis se quedaron pasmados ante la revelación y más cuando Ares irrumpió sin más sobre la habitación.

-A la mierda las maletas, nos largamos ya! Kanon toma a tu mujer y saquémosla de aquí!-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, un olimpo ha sido sacrificado, uno que tenía su cosmos tan fuerte como Zeus. Mi hermano Abel y eso significa que esa Sombra ahora cuenta con un cosmos ultra poderoso y ya viene!-

Saga tomo a Saori en sus brazos dándole un suave pero rápido beso, mientras que Kanon cerro la maleta, Ares tenía razón.

Mientras que en el jardín Aurora se abrazaba con fuerza de Camus, después de haber sido testiga del asesinato del Dios. Graciela encendió su cosmos y su inmensa luz binaria la cubrió como en aura dejando ver en sus espaldas un par de alas de fuego bicolor, hasta Shura quedo sorprendido ante semejante despliegue de poder.

-Graciela, que ocurrió?!-

Ella hablo en voz alta para que todos Dioses y humanos le escucharan.

-Que todos tomen sus posiciones, el enemigo viene como lobo y no debe encontrarnos durmiendo.-

1 Con Atlantis me refiero a su antiguo santuario submarino y no al antiguo continente que las leyendas narran que fue hundido por los Dioses y del que hablo en el capitulo 15. Aunque hay quienes piensan que se trata del mismo, eso lo dejo a vuestro criterio.


End file.
